


Safe in my Arms

by Shadow of an Echo (AyotliKestrel)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta dynamic, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 196,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyotliKestrel/pseuds/Shadow%20of%20an%20Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo was exiled to Heuco Mundo after making a choice between that, or the lives of his children. This is the story of what happens after he delivers the babies into the arms of Grimmjow. The remaining Espada of Las Noches may not be who he thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe in my Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mpreg, graphic childbirth, mentions of past yaoi, and bad language: If I decide to continue this story at some point it will include descriptive yaoi, as well as multi-partner pairings, Hollows are not monogamous you have been warned! However there will not be a whole lot of descriptive sex, this story focuses mostly on family and the bonds between them, sex is implied and mentioned, but not outright described a lot of the time.

Chapter One

Safe In My Arms

Grimmjow was wandering Heuco Mundo, like he had done ever since he had reached Adjuchas level and regained a mind not bent on consuming everything in sight. Incidentally, this was also the point in a Hollow's life that reproduction became possible. They were beings made up of many souls, bound together by spiritual pressure, and when two of these heavily spiritual bodies united these energies occasionally meshed and shaped children. Now the Arrancar level had an added advantage of having a Shinigami side, very important. This allowed their children to become more than soulless monsters, because when Shinigami reproduce their children are gifted with the souls too damaged or too young to be placed immediately in soul society. Arrancars, and presumably their counterparts the Visoreds, did retain one quirk from their Hollow history though, a spiritual being made up of many souls male and female alike had no physical gender, mentally they were male or female, but reproductively whichever body was receptive, and strong enough, to carry these newly formed lives within them did so. They released a chemical that dominates of a compatible type were attracted to in order to breed strong young.

Mating between Hollows wasn't gentle, it was driven by instinct, and even the humanoid ones were caught up in the brutal mating lust. Mates strong enough to survive this initial contact were treasured and protected by their alphas until the children of those unions were strong enough to survive unaided.

Did Shinigami know, or even care, that Hollows passed a certain level possessed family loyalty? That they took care of their young, even after their birth? That alphas stood by their betas through the process most of the time? Of course not, they see a Hollow and assume that if you know one you know them all. The small fry in the human world were nothing compared to the truly great beasts content staying in the sandy nighttime desert of Heuco Mundo, why would they bother with taking souls one by one, when it was much more satisfying to hunt other Hollows and feed on multiple souls at once? The Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, and Arrancar levels all had consumed enough, or been given, souls to fill the void left by their traumatic deaths, creating a stable species that breeds and lives outside of the cycle of consumption low level Hollows faced.

Why was Grimmjow thinking about all this on his nightly walk? Because that bastard Aizen had forbidden the Espada from mating, no not just forbidden, actively forced their compliance. If it wasn't for one silver haired fox tricking the bastard into letting him in his bedroom, Aizen would still be alive, and none of them would have known about Aizen's Bankai. His Shikai was about fooling the senses, his Bankai fooled the mind, every instinct that made Hollows great was carefully controlled by the man. With his death the control had shattered, but it left the Espada with bits of broken memories, left to fit the pieces back together in the once again eternal night of their world.

Grimmjow kept seeing pieces of an encounter, orange hair, determined brown eyes fading into black and amber, blade meeting claws, and then a haze of pheromone induced mating. He remembered fighting Kurosaki, he even remembered releasing Pantera, but the next thing he fully remembers is waking up in Szayel's lab with the news Aizen was dead, as well as several other Espada. Harribel and Nel made it, Szayel and Starrk, Ulquiorra, and finally himself had been salvaged. No one was surprised, these six had been the strongest as Hollows, makes sense they would withstand the most.

He had nothing but a broken memory to go off, and without proof, there was no way of knowing whether he was truly remembering something, or it was the vestiges of one of Aizen's implanted memories. It was confusing and added to Grimmjow's thoughts as he walked. He could go for another fight with the boy, maybe he should go see him and make sure nothing came of the memory he held. It had been a couple months now, if the mating had indeed been successful Kurosaki would either have already given birth or be too far along to hide his condition. That is if those damn Soul Reapers hadn't gotten a hold of them, the thought made Grimmjow growl lowly. If his beta was carrying, he should be next to them, not wandering the desert sands.

That's when he felt it. The steady spike of spiritual pressure coming from the rocky outcrop ahead of him, a place where a cliff side had partially fallen leaving boulders and small caves littering the area. He knew that power, but it felt so odd, it was strained and exhilarated, pained and joyful. Underlying the power, was the sweat and blood smell of a beta in labor. He could feel no other presence near him, why was he alone?

Grimmjow made up his mind to check out the anomaly, if this wasn't who he thought it was by some quirk of fate, this beta's alpha had full right to rip him to shreds. Yet Grimmjow felt no alpha, and even if this wasn't Kurosaki, if Harribel ever found out he left a beta alone in a vulnerable state like this the Tres Espada would use his hide as a throw rug.

It wasn't hard to follow the power trail it was spilling everywhere. The trail lead to a small opening in the cliff face, Grimmjow wondered how a pregnant body had fit through the opening until he saw the carefully layered and dried mud around the opening, this place had been prepared beforehand, and whoever was inside had taken steps to conceal their hiding spot even if they couldn't hide their power.

Even knowing full well what was probably inside Grimmjow was still shocked at what he saw. Kurosaki was indeed the one inside. He was facing the cave entrance, head resting on his folded arms in front of him, kneeling with his legs splayed as far a part as he could get them while rocking slowly side to side. A small whimper escaped his lips, so quiet if he hadn't been inside the cave Grimmjow wouldn't have heard it. He was also not wearing a stitch of clothing, bare skin was coated in sweat, his hair dampened by his exertion. His body was still muscular and hard, but his stomach stretched downward, the skin taut against his swollen abdomen, there wasn't a hint of fat on him but there was no doubt he was very, very, pregnant.

Grimmjow took another step inside, shuffling his feet in the sand to gently get the boy's attention. Kurosaki's head lifted off his arms, Grimmjow startled at the amber on black eyes, his Hollow must be close to the surface. The boy's eyes widened in fright and desperation, forcing words to form through the pain of the contraction wracking his body, "Please…Don't kill me… Baby almost here..." He managed to say between heavy breaths, and a second tiny whimper.

Grimmjow stopped his advance at those words. "I won't hurt you." He said calmly, knowing much more probably wouldn't be absorbed at the moment. He didn't take another step forward, watching for the boy's body to relax out of the contraction.

When it finally did, Kurosaki spoke first, still breathing heavily, but not fighting against pain to speak, "You won't hurt them?" He sounded almost defeated at that, and he hadn't moved an inch since Grimmjow arrived, the Espada had expected him to try and defend himself, or maybe cower in a hard to reach corner, not stay so completely exposed.

"Them?" Grimmjow asked curious whether he simply didn't know the sex, or there was more than one.

The orange haired teen nodded, and was about to respond, when another pain shot through his middle, forcing him back into the gentle sway he had taken up to try to relieve some of the pressure in his lower back and between his legs. Through partially clenched teeth, he hissed out, "Three."

So their mating had produced three young, not surprising, he was feline type, Kurosaki was lizard type, both tended to have litters.

The contraction finally ended, letting Grimmjow ask, "Why are you all alone?" Then he remembered the boy's earlier question, "And no, I won't hurt them."

Ichigo responded tiredly, "I'm an exile." Pause for a few deep breaths, "They wanted me to chose." Longer pause for yet another contraction. "Chose between my babies and Heuco Mundo," Panting breaths, "They deserved a chance."

Grimmjow used Ichigo's next contraction to take another step inside, slowly easing forward so he didn't startle his beta. Ichigo's amber eyes flashed, and a reptilian hiss issued from him, forcing Grimmjow to halt his forward progress. The contraction subsided. "I promise I won't hurt you, or our young." Grimmjow restated, consciously forcing a bit of his dominate pheromones to surface, hoping it would calm the laboring beta. He had finally realized what made Ichigo so nervous, the beta couldn't move, the baby's head was too far down, if he tried to stand up the pelvic bones currently being stretched to their max would snap closed, hurting the baby.

"You're enemy… agh, damn this hurts… why trust… you." Ichigo had forced the words passed the pain, swaying a bit more forcibly, the pressure building and building.

Grimmjow let him come out of the contraction before replying, "Aizen was your enemy, I just enjoy a good fight, and the occasional fuck. Relax. Alpha's care for their betas, you're safe."

Ichigo tried to look him in the eye to confirm his sincerity, but the next pain came and took his breath away. This time it wasn't a whimper but a groan, and finally he felt a pop deep inside and liquid gushed onto the sand beneath his spread knees. Grimmjow watched his body visibly sag in relief before an odd look of shock and urgency flashed onto Ichigo's face. The baby's head was pressing against the opening his Hollow possessed soul had formed for the delivery. "It's coming," Ichigo managed to say straining to keep himself from pushing his baby into danger, before Grimmjow finally lost patience.

Approaching his beta, pumping as much pheromone into the air as he could, he first went up to Ichigo's head, nuzzling his face and neck, licking the scarred over bite mark he had left at their mating. Before growling out, "I will help you, don't fight it, go ahead and let the baby come."

Ichigo looked like he wanted to speak, maybe to protest or agree, Grimmjow didn't know, but he was thwarted by a contraction, and the urge to push. Grimmjow moved slowly, letting his hand trail down Ichigo's spine to get him used to his touch, and pushing down on his lower back where the muscles knotted together from the strain. He moved carefully behind Ichigo, not prepared to see the baby's head already fully crowned, the birth canal situated between his limply hanging manhood and his anal passage. "Push gently Ichigo, you'll hurt yourself if you rush," Grimmjow ordered, watching as Ichigo's body tensed and the baby's head started to push passed the tight circle of skin, causing Ichigo to groan with the burning pain.

Placing his hands next to the emerging head, Grimmjow cradled the budding life, "That's it, this one will be here soon, keep going." He encouraged, as another pained sound issued from Ichigo, finally sagging slightly as the contraction ended.

"How close is it?" Ichigo asked, struggling to regain his breath for the next push.

"A little more and I will be able to see its ears." Grimmjow replied, "This one has my hair." He said softly, gently petting the baby's sticky blue hair.

For once Ichigo went into a contraction with a smile, the baby sliding out even more, Ichigo still nervous about Grimmjow but unable to deny the need to push. He could hurt his baby more by holding back, if Grimmjow wanted to hurt them, he would have when he realized Ichigo was too far into labor to move.

"Very good, one more and the head will be out. Remember, gentle, you still have two more to go." Grimmjow reminded, cradling the head with one hand, rubbing Ichigo's lower back with the other.

"I know," Ichigo whimpered, not in a contraction, but feeling uncomfortably stretched and hurting, there was moisture in his eyes already and this was only the first baby.

"You can do this, you've carried them alone till now, but I'm here and I won't leave you." Grimmjow reassured, still rubbing the tense muscles of his back, the baby's head sliding fully into view, plus a bit of the first shoulder.

Ichigo gasped harshly as the contraction left him, he had felt a lot of pressure release with that push, "The baby's head is out right?" He asked as if afraid of the answer.

"Yes, now one more for the shoulders," Grimmjow let him know, not telling him this was a big baby, even once the shoulders were out it might still be difficult to push the child out.

Ichigo pushed himself up onto his hands instead of his crossed arms, trying to get a better angle, pushing his baby as smoothly as he could manage, he knew his full strength could be too much pressure on the baby's delicate body. Plus he was a little scared he could hurt the other two babies if he pushed too hard for the first one. He felt the constriction around the baby loosen with the position, the child sliding even faster, making his eyes widen in shock and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. He panted deeply as the contraction ended, feeling his baby half out and half still inside him. "I know, almost here," He grunted out, trying to breathe in as much air as he could.

"You moved to a good spot, one more like that and we will know whether we have a son or daughter," Grimmjow was almost smiling, now needing both hands to support the child emerging from Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled again, a true smile, as it hit him he was about to meet his baby. The look on his face making Grimmjow grin with pride, his beta was a strong mate, but soon his thoughts were derailed by the next contraction.

Ichigo took a deep breath, gathered his scattered thoughts, and pushed, gently urging the baby from his body. Grimmjow thought his face would crack in two with the grin as his son fell wetly into his arms a loud wail clearing his lungs. "Ichigo lean back on me, and I will pass him to you." Grimmjow told his tired beta, gently handing Ichigo the baby through his parted legs as Ichigo leaned back against Grimmjow's solid body. Relieved to hear his baby cry, and it felt almost as good to take the pressure off his knees, he had been stuck like that since his son had dropped into position.

"He looks like you," Ichigo said proudly, ignoring the continuing contractions for the moment, the second baby wasn't quite ready to come yet, they had a few minutes to talk.

The little one did look like Grimmjow, his blue hair was plastered to his skull, once cleaned from the birth it would be the same shade as Grimmjow's. The tiny ears were elongated and pointed, and Ichigo felt something on his son's back, sliding a hand down he cautiously confirmed that the little one had a tail. "He looks like your released form."

"He does," Grimmjow was so proud he could burst as he started down at his not so tiny son, no wonder as strong as Ichigo was it took so long for him to come. Then he noticed a wince on Ichigo's face, "The second one coming already?"

Ichigo shook his head slowly, "No, but Shiro thinks each baby is going to have it's own afterbirth, that's probably what's happening." The contraction he just had was a smaller one, just enough to nudge him away from his happy meeting with his son.

"Shiro is your Hollow I take it?" Grimmjow didn't really need to ask, but thought it was better that than assume something wrong.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, he is the reason I made it this far. He took over while I was pregnant, he made sure we had sustenance and shelter. He is the reason I knew not to move, even when you came in." Ichigo clenched his eyes shut again, that one was a little stronger than the last. "You need to take him, I feel like I need to push, but the other babies are too high up, Shiro was right."

"We need to cut his cord, you are probably going to need some room to move," Grimmjow halted him before he could get too far. Quickly ripping three strips of fabric off his sleeve he tied off the cord in two places, using the third strip to neatly sever the cord.

Cuddling his son in his hands, he watched as Ichigo slid forward, once more kneeling but not supporting himself with his hands. Ichigo waited for the next muscle clenching contraction, he gave a series of soft pushes until he heard a wet plop and felt another rush of fluid leave with the afterbirth. He felt the next baby drop down with the placenta from the first baby out of the way. "Not much time… next baby… bury that… give me… baby." Ichigo forced out, his contractions coming back full force with the engagement of the next baby.

Grimmjow wasn't sure Ichigo could hold onto the baby through the pain, but he knew what Ichigo meant. Clean up from this birth before the next one decided to come. Seeing Ichigo hold out his arms, Grimmjow caved, and handed the still softly crying child to his beta. Ichigo shushed the baby, rocking him gently. Giving Grimmjow a pointed look, yes he could handle it for a few contractions, but he better hurry up.

Grimmjow quickly dug a shallow pit in order to bury the evidence of the first birth, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ichigo squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position while holding onto his son.

"Ungh," Ichigo vocalized, feeling the baby drop even more, being upright speeding up the process, "Hurry." Grimmjow didn't have to be told twice.

"Give him back, I will wrap him up and he can rest while his siblings are born." Grimmjow encouraged, taking the baby from Ichigo's arms. He removed his own jacket, doing his best to wipe off the baby and get him wrapped up.

Ichigo was hunching over his abdomen, groaning with the next contraction, feeling the familiar pressure build between his legs. Not wanting to pull Grimmjow away from his son until the baby was comfortable Ichigo didn't tell him when the pressure finally let up and his water broke again. Though he was sure the pained whimper when the second baby crowned should have drawn his attention. The next contraction had an urge to push with it so strong all thoughts of gentle vanished as gravity helped the baby come down.

Grimmjow got his son wrapped and settled, turned around, and he saw Ichigo kneeling as he panted, the second head completely out. Returning to his beta he saw the panicked look in Ichigo's eyes, "Its alright, this one is smaller than the first, that's why it's coming so fast." He soothed.

"Nnah, ugh, damn hurts so bad…" Ichigo was beyond coherent words at this point, the speed of his second baby's decent sending him into mild shock.

Grimmjow knelt down in front of Ichigo, leaning forward so he could catch this one, "Lean on me if you need to, push when you feel the urge." He felt Ichigo lean forward, putting his weight on him, this close Grimmjow could feel the tensing of Ichigo's muscles as the contraction rippled through him and he pushed. The baby slithered out of Ichigo with a faint mew, the first baby paved the way for the smaller infant.

"We have a daughter," Grimmjow told him, passing Ichigo their newest baby.

Ichigo smiled softly, "She looks like me." He played with a lock of her damp orange hair, not sure what to think when she also had a tail, this one thicker with a jagged red stripe like his own when in full Hollow form. She let out a hearty scream to clear her lungs, before settling against his chest, lulled by his heartbeat.

"We better get her and you ready, she came a little too fast for us, I don't want to be caught in such a surprise for the next one." Grimmjow remarked, Ichigo nodding in agreement.

Grimmjow made quick work of his daughter's cord, Ichigo giving a few pushes to deliver the afterbirth. As he grunted and heard the plop he realized it had taken more time to deliver the afterbirth than the baby. As Grimmjow took care of their little girl he quickly got back on his hands and knees because that was a gentler way to deliver the third baby than how his daughter had entered the world.

That's when he felt it. The slow build of pressure signaling the third baby was coming, but something just felt off. Not like the other two. He couldn't place it, and in the middle of a contraction, couldn't voice it. He whimpered his frustration, Grimmjow hearing the subtle change from pain to worry, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo shuddered, and shook his head, finally feeling the contraction recede, "Don't know, something doesn't feel the same with this one."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, running his hands along Ichigo's smaller, but still swollen belly. He pressed the sore flesh gently, probing for any thing that might be off, it didn't take long, "Ichigo the baby is backwards, it's head is up here." Grimmjow said, pressing near Ichigo's navel.

Ichigo gasped in fear, his eyes flashing amber again as his Hollow, Shiro, came forward to calm him. "Is the baby lying sideways, or just upside down?" The odd echoing quality of his voice told Grimmjow he was not talking to Ichigo right then.

Grimmjow prodded a bit more, making Ichigo wince, and pausing when a contraction rippled through the muscle. "Just upside down, not sideways."

"Good, Ichigo is strong, he can handle a breach, tell him to go slow and push like he did with the first. I will do what I can internally to keep the baby going until he can get the baby out. This one is bigger than the first don't let him hurt himself. The baby will be alright, but if he tears himself open they could both get hurt." Shiro was definitely in charge, and the way he was talking, Ichigo couldn't hear him.

"Why are you doing this?" He didn't know anything about the entity that shared a soul with his beta.

"Because he is the King, but these are our children, part of me in them too. Now your child wants out, remember what I said." Shiro warned, receding to the background, leaving only the eyes as a sign he was watching over the process.

"Ichigo did you hear?" Grimmjow asked before he lost him to a contraction. Ichigo shook his head weakly in reply. "The baby is going to be ok, you need to calm down and push slowly. Shiro said this one is big, you could both get hurt if you push too fast." Grimmjow informed, watched his muscles tense.

"Don't let…him get… hurt," Ichigo mumbled through the now familiar pain of a contraction. His water still hadn't broken for this baby, more pressure than pain was involved and he wanted it over with.

"I will do all I can, for both of you." Grimmjow promised, beginning to kneed the tight muscles of Ichigo's back again, it seemed to give his beta a little relief anyway.

Ichigo started to rock back and forth, as he had done through most of his early labor, he felt the odd sensation of this one moving deeper inside of him. There was no doubt this was not going to be the same as his previous deliveries. He groaned and whimpered as the contractions came, and the pressure grew and grew, for the first one he'd had Grimmjow's arrival to distract him, and the second was so fast there wasn't much lead-time. This one seemed to be taking its time.

Three contractions later, he got the urge to push, but doing so with his water intact caused tears to come to his eyes, dear Kami it hurt. "Grimm… help me…please…pressure too much…" Ichigo didn't know what he was asking for, but it was too painful to take.

"You want me to try and break your water?" Grimmjow asked, seeing the glistening membrane beginning to bubble at the entrance to the birth canal. Ichigo nodded, desperately trying to keep himself from crying, he was so tired after delivering two babies already.

Grimmjow didn't know exactly what he was doing. He had seen births before, as an Adjuchas he was a strong alpha and abandoned betas flocked to him. This was different though, this was his beta and his child, if he messed up it was his loss. Knowing just reaching in and poking the bag might hurt the baby, he gently pulled the membrane away from the emerging baby, using his sharp nails he punctured the bag, releasing his hold on the membranes he was rewarded with a gush of fluid and Ichigo's sigh of relief.

"Alright Ichigo, last one, go ahead and push." Grimmjow urged as he saw the muscles clench for a contraction.

Ichigo dug his fists into the sand, both to help him push and to hold him back from going all out. He needed to control himself, he could feel how tightly constricted the baby was coming through his pelvis, by the end of the contraction he hadn't made much progress, but any faster and he would risk his baby. Breathing deeply, he felt Grimmjow's hands on his back and sides, trying to ease his pain.

Grimmjow could see the baby's bottom on the next push, "I can see the baby Ichigo, you are doing fine, remember Shiro is helping, it will be alright." He reassured, seeing how difficult it was for Ichigo to hold back.

Two more pushes and the legs were freed, they had another little boy, "Half way there Ichigo, keep going just like that."

Ichigo smiled tiredly at that, but he knew the last part would be the hardest, getting the head out. Another contraction tore through him, he gritted his teeth and pushed, a strong, steady push that had his baby out to the top of his shoulders, Grimmjow carefully supporting his body.

Ichigo didn't push the next contraction, he was gathering his breath, he gave a half-hearted shove, but didn't make any progress. When he felt he had his breath back, he bore down with the pain, once again attempting to smooth out the pressure so he delivered his son without hurting him.

Grimmjow felt his son slowly creep into his arms, and with a heart-stopping yowl, the baby announced his birth. Grimmjow stared down and smiled at his son, feeling Ichigo slowly lower himself to the ground, all energy gone from him. "Ichigo I know why this one came backwards." He said softly, wondering if Ichigo was still awake.

"Hmm?" He wouldn't be sleeping until the last of the afterbirth was taken care of. "Why?"

"Because our youngest son has your mask, if he had come out head first he might have ripped you to shreds." He ran his finger along the mask, noticing the way it was flush with the baby's jaw, but jutted above his forehead meant coming out backwards was better for Ichigo, even if it did scare them.

"Correction, he has my mask," The Hollow voice coming from Ichigo shouldn't have surprised him, "King is resting, I will be taking care of the aftermath, he has done enough. What are you planning to do with us now that your children are here?" Shiro barely felt the contractions coming to their shared body to expel the final afterbirth, he was more interested in their long term safety.

"You are coming back to Los Noches with me, Aizen is dead, Gin and Tosen aren't there anymore. It will only be a few Espada. You are one of us now, my Beta, you and the children will be safe there. Nel will be happy to see you I'm sure." Grimmjow had decided what he was going to do the moment he had seen the odd look on Ichigo's face when he felt the first child start coming. He was so excited for his baby, and yet so scared that Grimmjow would harm them he tried to stop himself from delivering. Any beta willing to go that far to protect their young deserved honorable treatment.

"Are we truly your Beta, or just a brood mare?" Shiro asked sharply, his reply harsher then expected as he forced their body to finish the delivery.

"I won't lie and say I would take you in whether those kids were mine or not, but they are, and Ichigo was willing to protect them from their own sire in whatever way he could. That makes you a damn good Beta in my opinion. I won't leave you vulnerable that's for damn sure. If it weren't for Aizen I would have been beside you the whole time not just for the end." Grimmjow explained, his normal cocky attitude returning now that he didn't have a laboring mate to comfort.

"All right, then we will go with you for now. I can't look after the four of us alone, I could give it a good try, but not while constrained by King's body. Speaking of which, if you could carry me away from the children I can do something to heal King." Shiro had no problem making what was undoubtedly a demand.

Grimmjow did as asked, picking up Ichigo's sore and battered body, carrying him away from where the three children napped together curled up in his large jacket.

Backwards might have been the best way, but the mask had still caused damage, and the first two hadn't come quietly either. Ichigo was riddled with pain and lacerations. Wounds it would normally take weeks to heal, but when Grimmjow sat Shiro down, the Hollow started to slowly transform their body. Spreading out the process so he didn't accidently make himself pass out. Grimmjow had no clue what Shiro was doing by transforming, that was until he realized that as a full Hollow Ichigo had regenerative powers.

Shiro only stayed transformed for a few minutes before letting the body peel off like an egg shell, revealing a much healthier looking Ichigo.

"Come on Beta, lets get you some clothes and then we can properly meet our children." Grimmjow finally broke the silence, leading Ichigo back to their children and the pile of clothing Ichigo must have thrown off when his labor got too intense.


	2. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the heck are these people, and what have they done with the Espada?

Chapter Two

You and I

Grimmjow stared down at Ichigo, wrapped protectively around their three children, eyes closed contentedly, he looked not unlike a mother cat with her kittens. He didn't have any doubt with the look on Ichigo's face if he had been a feline type he would be purring. It had been amusing when upon returning to their babies, their whimpers had caused a reaction in Ichigo's body. He'd started leaking. He couldn't blame the teen for panicking when the fluid dripping from his chest wasn't white, but blackish red.

"It's all right Ichigo, that's supposed to happen," He told him, chuckling openly at his panic.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo knew it was too dark to be blood, but didn't know what else it could be

"Hollow 'milk' for lack of a better term, it's made up of your condensed spirit pressure, hence the color. The babies are nothing but sponges soaking up power for the first couple months, they can get some of what they need just by being surrounded by strong spiritual pressure, but that fluid gives them a much heavier dose." Grimmjow explained patiently, getting a kick out of the whole situation now that the children were safely here. "I think they're hungry," He observed at their whines and whimpers.

Ichigo spread the outer layer of his black uniform over the sand to give him a comfortable spot to lay, his hakama tied loosely around his still sore middle, he picked up the bundled up babies and drew them close, but his forehead scrunched up at a problem, "How am I going to feed three babies?"

Grimmjow outright laughed at the predicament, "Hand me the largest baby, my power will keep him calm while you feed the smaller ones, he'll get his turn when they have their fill. You've got a lot of power, you can handle it."

Ichigo guided his daughter to his chest a bit awkwardly, agreeing with Grimmjow that the smallest should feed first. He winced as she latched on, but soon relaxed into the odd sensation, it wasn't quite pain but was definitely different from anything else he had felt. She fed contentedly for several minutes, Ichigo covering his first son with his power as Grimmjow was doing with the last keeping them content while waiting for their turn.

He alternated which side he fed the babies off of until the three of them were full and slowly falling back to sleep. That's when he curled around them and started drifting off to sleep himself, even with Shiro's regenerative power he was still exhausted, he had been in labor for more than twenty-four hours, and the shocks he'd taken during the delivery hadn't helped. "Sleep Ichigo, I will watch over you." Grimmjow told him quietly, despite itching to sonido back to Los Noches to fetch assistance.

He knew he didn't really have to go himself, the others would be looking for him soon since he hadn't come back from his walk at his normal time. There were so few Espada left they were all closely tied to each other, if one of them was missing or in trouble, there would be a search. Rivalries spawned by Aizen dropped to the background as the six powerful Arrancar learned how much better off they were working together rather than against each other. They were still the tough beasts they always had been, but the family loyalty they possessed had extended to each other through shared trauma.

Ichigo was able to get a few hours sleep before Grimmjow's prediction came true. Tia and Ulquiorra had found the cave, and as soon as the black haired Arrancar stepped inside Ichigo woke up with a violent hiss, eyes blazing amber as Shiro rose to protect them from the threat, "Ulquiorra, get back until I calm him down!" Grimmjow ordered sharply, stepping between the angry beta and the foreign alpha.

Ulquiorra took one look at Ichigo's angry face and followed Grimmjow's orders; the teen slowly lowered his hackles, Tia's beta pheromones not triggering the aggressive response. "So this is where you went, I thought this might happen." She said simply, Grimmjow able to see amusement in her eyes as she gazed at the Visored and their children.

"How did you know? I didn't even know for sure until I found him in labor." Grimmjow asked, seeing Ichigo nuzzling his babies to reassure himself of their safety.

Harribel's jacket covered her blush, "I saw the fight that led up to this, and I thought it was two Espada fighting. I didn't expect the fight to be a prelude to mating."

Grimmjow got a cocky grin on his face, "So you watched us huh? Did you enjoy yourself?" He teased the normally composed beta, "All I want to know is why you didn't let me know about it afterwards, you know I wouldn't have left a mate by themselves until I knew if there was going to be children?"

Ichigo looked up from his nuzzling at that, he was interested in the answer too, having someone beside him the whole time would have been a lot better for him. "I was under Aizen's control too, I wanted to tell you, but his power stopped me. After he died I didn't know you still didn't remember, I thought maybe you had checked on him and nothing had come from the mating." Harribel defended herself, ignoring the teasing questions about enjoying herself.

"Ichigo are you calm enough for Ulquiorra to come back inside? I know he is an alpha but he is an honorable one, he won't hurt the babies." Grimmjow asked, knowing the sharp-eared fourth Espada would have heard everything.

Ichigo curled tighter around the children, before giving a hesitant nod, "Yes, but don't let him get too close until I get used to him."

"I won't come any closer than you want me to," Ulquiorra's voice was as unemotional as it always was, but he spoke smoothly, looking Ichigo in the eye as he stepped back into the cave.

"Did Aizen really have that much control over the Espada?" Ichigo asked the question he wanted to when Grimmjow first arrived, but his son had decided he wanted out before Ichigo could ask.

"You didn't know?" Tia asked curiously, "Aizen's Bankai had the ability to control people's actions, right down to instinctual levels. That's how he orchestrated many of his escapes. We aren't gentle humans, but we are not the mindlessly aggressive monsters he wanted you to think we were."

"No, I didn't know," Ichigo admitted, pausing to shush the masked son as he whimpered a protest at the noise waking him up, "I was sent into exile when I was four months along, I didn't even know Aizen was dead until a few weeks ago. I overheard two low level Arrancar talking about it."

"Wait, you were alone since the fourth month?" Grimmjow's eyes were wide as he realized for just how long his mate had been wandering around alone and pregnant, "How did you manage to survive?"

Ichigo blushed slightly at Grimmjow's shock, "Shiro took over, I spent the majority of the time in my full hollow form, that body was better able to carry the weight while still managing to hunt us down food. I can eat like a Hollow when I'm in soul form as I found out. I had to give birth in my true form though, the babies were more humanoid than Hollow." Ichigo explained.

"Why were you exiled? Shinigami don't reproduce often, I would think they would be happy to see new life around, I know they are going to be the center of attention in Los Noches." Harribel asked quietly, surprised at hearing he wasn't in Heuco Mundo by choice.

Ichigo laughed darkly, no mirth at all in the action, "Oh they'd be plenty happy, as long as the babies weren't mine in the middle of a war, with an Arrancar for a sire. They barely accepted the Visoreds, and they only did that because they needed our power in the war, with my children being half-Hollow from both sides they saw them as a potential threat. Also, they took me out of the fight, I was going to be their trump card against Aizen, but I guess Gin beat me to it. I still hate the bastard but I owe him. Even Rukia the Soul Reaper responsible for dragging me into the world of death was begging me to give up my babies, I think it scared her that I was Hollow enough to conceive in the first place."

Grimmjow was growling deeply, "I wish I could say I can't believe it, but I can. The Shinigami have the gall to call us monsters, look at them, at least we take care of young ones, well most of us, but there are black sheep in every herd."

"If it wasn't for the Visored's fighting to have me exiled I would probably have been executed when I refused to allow them to take my babies. Kensei and Shinji tried to follow me through the Garganta but they couldn't fight through my escort in time. I don't blame them, three captains against two would be difficult to win, and they did almost make it." Ichigo wanted to defend the people that had defended him, without the Visoreds interference he feared what would have happened.

"Well it looks like things worked out all right, they look healthy, we can have Szayel check them over closer when we get you back to Los Noches." Harribel decided to stop the harsh topic, Ichigo was getting worked up and his powerful spiritual pressure was making it hard to breath, it was a good thing that only helped the babies stay strong.

"I can see a mini Grimmjow; I wander how much trouble that one is going to be." Ulquiorra's deadpan voice made so the tease took awhile to hit the Sexta Espada.

Instead of getting angry, another cocky grin came across his face, "Oh yes my son will be a hellion, he was the first born and was in a mighty hurry."

"That's what you think," Ichigo mumbled, remembering the hours of labor leading up to the birth, and Grimmjow didn't know that when he had come into the cave he scared Ichigo into holding back on pushing until his water broke.

"Don't listen to those two Ichigo, alphas have no clue what happens to betas, if you listen too hard you may end up hurting them. I think you might regret that when it comes time to get a break from the young ones." Tia responded to Ichigo's mumble, guessing the origin of it.

"Now we need to get you to Los Noches, are you all right to flash step, or do you need one of us to carry you?" Grimmjow ignored Harribel's jab at alphas, it was a common occurrence, as he asked the curled up beta what he needed.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo answered, "Let me try to stand up again." As he said it he disentangled himself from the babies, they protested the loss of warmth loudly. Wanting to get up so he could cuddle them again he forced himself first to his knees and then up on his feet. The few hours of sleep didn't seem to be enough. "I can make it, but I don't think I can carry them while I do it, I'm still really shaky." Ichigo assessed. Leaning down he picked up the loudest child, his daughter, holding her close he rose back up. Grimmjow and Tia both picked up one of the boys, their crying protests dimming as they were held next to warm bodies.

Ichigo approached Ulquiorra slowly, on his part the alpha stayed still and let Ichigo close the distance between them. "If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will kill you with my bare hands." Ichigo couldn't stop himself from warning the non-related alpha. His instinct was to only trust his alpha and fellow betas, even knowing this alpha wouldn't hurt him, he listened to the instincts that had kept him alive these past few months.

"I will protect her like she's mine." Ulquiorra assured Ichigo, as the orange haired Visored slowly handed him the little girl. "She has a tail?" He asked softly, feeling the appendage wrap around his arm as he held the newborn securely.

Ichigo gave a small smile, "Yeah, she has mine from my Hollow form, the first boy has Grimmjow's ears and tail from his released form, and the last boy has my Visored mask."

"You know Ichigo, they are going to need names," Grimmjow pointed out, holding his look-a-like closely.

"I know, but I was more concerned with just getting them born, we will have time to think up names now that they are safely here." Ichigo agreed.

Tia smiled down at the baby in her arms, gazing at the white and red mask snuggly fitting over his face. He was bigger then she had expected from a newborn, his weight a welcome addition to her empty arms. Even as a non-Arrancar Hollow Tia had never allowed herself to mate. She didn't like the violence usually accompanying the creation of children, preferring to satisfy her lust with other betas. She, like Grimmjow, had protected those few betas that ended up without an alpha through abandonment or, more likely, death. The lone pregnant betas were more likely to trust another beta than a strange alpha but they would do what they had to in order to protect their children.

"Ichigo before we leave there is something you need to prepare yourself for, Szayel, Starrk, and Nel are all betas, only Ulquiorra and me are alphas. You have lived in the human world and only know their rules, but in ours mating is not monogamous, if you see or hear anything you may want to look away," Grimmjow warned him quietly, feeling it was only fair to warn him.

"Grimmjow you're forgetting something," Ichigo told him with a teasing smirk, "I have Shiro, he warned me all about it. He also told me an alpha can't force a mating, the beta has to WANT to submit before the power exchange can happen. I don't mind if you play, but if you get all hypocritical if I deicide to play the game too we will find out who really is stronger." He tilted his head in a bit of confusion, "Wait, why wasn't she on your list?" He asked gesturing to Harribel.

"Because I'm unusual I don't play, as you put it, with Alphas. I only go with other betas." Tia informed him, wanting to make that clear.

"Are we going back to Los Noches or not?" Ulquiorra butted in, he knew Ichigo's Hollow would fill him in on the basics, they needed to get the babies and Ichigo back to be looked over and make sure nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, come on Ichigo follow us, it should only take a few minutes." Tia told him, tightening her hold on the baby in preparation to sonido.

Ichigo hurriedly pulled on his black uniform, and retrieved Zangetsu from its place near the entrance to the cave, securing the sword around him he replied to Tia. "I can do that, just don't hurt my babies, any of you," Ichigo added on before they all walked out of the cave and sped towards Los Noches, taking little time to get there as Ichigo's instincts had unconsciously pulled him within range of his alpha for the birth.

The pink haired Espada, and a bouncing Nel were there to greet them at the entrance to Aizen's former headquarters. "Well looky here, just what have you been up to Grimmjow?" Szayel said as he caught sight of the baby in his arms, his grip on the back of Nel's green shirt keeping her from tackling her Itsygo.

"Don't push it pinky, these are my children, can you look them and Ichigo over to make sure they are all right?" He asked Szayel, enjoying picking on the slightly narcissistic Espada.

Szayel bristled at the pinky comment but nodded anyway, "I assume they will be in the room next to yours? I need to gather some things, Starrk can help me while Lilynette keeps an eye on Nel."

"Yeah, meet you there in a few minutes." Grimmjow replied, signaling the three behind to follow.

"Next to yours?" Ichigo commented quietly, taking his daughter back from Ulquiorra now that he wasn't flash stepping.

"Yeah, the alpha stays with the beta not the other way around, you will have your own rooms and privacy while you are here." Grimmjow informed him.

Ichigo knew where Grimmjow's room was when he saw the gothic six on the door, and Grimmjow opened the door right before they got to it. He walked inside slowly, not sure what he would find. The room itself was kind of barren, it was all white with a large bed and a closet, a small table with a few chairs, a comfortable looking couch, and another door that probably led to a bathroom. Too tired to explore, he laid down on the bed, pulling his daughter close, grateful when Grimmjow and Tia set his sons down next to her without being asked. His eyes slid closed again, curling around them as he had done in the cave.

He didn't have much time to rest because his oldest son woke up whimpering for food just as Szayel came into the room carrying a box of supplies, with a tired looking Starrk trailing behind carrying a basin with a few cloths and a bar of soap. "All right, Alphas out now." Szayel ordered, wanting Ichigo to be calm while he was checking him over.

Ulquiorra complied immediately, he only stayed to make sure everything was okay, but Grimmjow looked reluctant until Ichigo gave him a nod of permission. "Tia, can you take the basin from Starrk and get some warm water? Make sure it isn't too hot, I noticed the babies could use some cleaning." Szayel started snapping orders, setting his box on the table before approaching Ichigo and the babies slowly, even a beta could make a new mother nervous if they arrived too quickly.

"They look good, how about we do this in order of birth? Which is the oldest baby?" Szayel asked gently.

"This one," Ichigo said pointing to the baby he was feeding, the baby's hunger overriding his modesty.

"Okay, change of plans, which is the second baby?" Szayel wasn't about to pull the hungry child away from his meal.

"She is," Ichigo responded, using his free hand to stroke her orange hair.

"I'm going to pick her up now," Szayel informed him as Tia came back with the water. "Coyote get the scale out of the box, Tia set the basin on the table so Ichigo can see us get her cleaned off and weighed." He gave the orders before approaching the bed and Ichigo watched him like a hawk as he picked up the baby.

"I'm going to ask you some questions about the birth okay, just to see if there is anything I need to check them over for." Szayel was careful to tell Ichigo exactly what he was going to be doing, keeping him relaxed was the goal. Ichigo nodded his consent, so he started in on the questions while running a wet cloth over the baby to get her cleaned off. "When were they born? I can tell by the mess it was recent."

"A few hours ago, I was in labor for a long time before that though," Ichigo answered, as he felt his son detach from his chest, his tummy full.

"Did you have any trouble delivering them?" Szayel kept the questions to the point, now setting the baby on the scale Starrk had set out.

"Well for the first one, Grimmjow surprised me when he got there so I held back from pushing for a few contractions, I had maybe five that I wanted to but was successful in stopping myself until my water broke. For her she just came really fast, I had switched position so I was vertical she dropped so much quicker than the other two and it only took two pushes to get her out. The last one was the most complicated, he came backwards, but Grimmjow kept me calm and Shiro helped keep him safe." Ichigo summarized.

"You dealt with a breach? He is the next one I want to check over then, don't worry it's just to make sure. By the way, who's Shiro?" Szayel was quietly stunned by the fact he had managed a backwards delivery with only a slightly experienced helper.

"Shiro is my Hollow, technically he is a part of my soul, but when I see him in my world he is a copy of me only completely white with amber and black eyes, I call him Shiro because he helped me so much it didn't feel right to keep calling him Hollow all the time." Ichigo babbled to distract himself from worrying when he saw Szayel tense at hearing one of them was backwards.

"All right Ichigo, she is healthy, all seven pounds six ounces of her," Szayel informed, bringing her back over, wrapped up in a blanket from the box he had brought. "And don't worry, being upright has a tendency to speed up births, it doesn't usually hurt the baby but can be a bit of a shock, especially if you have already had one come slowly."

Szayel traded the cleaned and wrapped bundle for the masked child, Ichigo immediately cuddling his daughter to him, even a few minutes apart was too much this soon after their birth.

Szayel took a bit more time looking over this baby, "Ichigo can you tell me what your Hollow did to help him?"

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked immediately tensing, which caused his daughter to whine as she had been happily feeding until his shock had momentarily stopped the flow of milk to her.

"No, there isn't anything wrong, that's why I'm asking. He is big, this big of a baby coming backwards could cause a few problems, but he is fine and I want to know how your Hollow helped him stay so completely safe." Szayel was quick to reassure.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Ichigo asked after a short conference with his alter ego.

Szayel looked intrigued, "How can I?" He watched surprised as Ichigo's body went limp for a split second, his eyes closing, still holding his daughter securely, but when he opened his eyes again they were gold on black.

"You have a question for me?" Shiro's voice was echoing and mocking, even when he wasn't trying to tease anyone. The Hollow didn't seem to mind the child suckling from him, only peering down and pulling her closer.

"What did you do to help bring the last child safely into the world?" Szayel asked curiously, still checking over the baby.

Shiro grinned happily, glad he had helped his King when he needed it, "I surrounded his cord with my spiritual pressure, keeping it from being compressed for too long, and I told Grimm to keep Ichigo calm so the strain didn't make the baby take a breath before he was out. When King is calm and determined he gets things done quicker, in that state of mind he pushed the baby out relatively easily, though Grimm did have to help him a bit."

"Oh how did Grimmjow help, he has only seen a few births that I know of?" Szayel asked curiously, eyes widening at the sight of the number on the scale, even Starrk and Tia winced at the weight.

"King's water didn't break with the last one, Grimm had to do it. King couldn't get his breath to push through the pain after going through so much already." Shiro informed, setting his daughter aside once she was full, yes, all of Ichigo's babies were his too. If it weren't for Shiro, the babies wouldn't be there in the first place.

"Sometimes the water doesn't break, occasionally the beta can push through the pain of it and the baby is born inside the water bag, but most of the time it is broken manually." Szayel informed him, not wanting the Hollow to think Ichigo was weak for needing Grimmjow to break his water for him. Ichigo was lucky Grimmjow was able to do it, some Betas had to figure out how to break it themselves, and it didn't always end well.

"I am proud of King, he has done well, though he did faint when I told him why he was feeling sick. I don't blame him, he did start out human," Shiro chuckled.

"I can only imagine what was running through his head," Szayel agreed with the chuckle, knowing human males didn't get pregnant or Shinigami for that matter. "Can he hear what we are saying? The baby is healthy, and he may just faint again when he hears how big this one is." Szayel warned.

"He can hear this time, the only time he cant is when Zangetsu is trying to calm him down or motivate him." Shiro was curious now, just how big was the baby.

"All right, the baby is ten pounds three ounces." Szayel responded, bringing the second wrapped bundle over, "Only about an ounce and half of that is the mask." He informed, as Shiro's eyes widened and he felt his King almost collapse, Zangetsu catching him as the Zanpakuto had been listening in to hear the verdict on his wielder's children. A ten-pound baby was big for a female, for a male with narrow hips it was like adding another two or three pounds to any child even with the pregnancy hormones stretching the pelvic ligaments to their maximum.

"Now for the baby I was going to look over first," Szayel said, picking up the firstborn while the Visored on the bed gathered his wits. Ichigo had gained a lot of respect in his eyes during this check up, it was a mark of an amazing beta to carry and nurture three children, and birth them even under duress.

He quickly cleaned him off with the now cooling water, this one weighed in at not much smaller than the last one. Starrk spoke his first words since entering the room, "That had to hurt."

Tia wacked him over the back of the head for the comment, "Be nice Starrk, or your little secret will be out."

Starrk seemed to pale before getting an angelic look on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about, that was made out of sympathy from one beta to another." He said trying to placate her.

"So how big is he?" Ichigo was back in control, and his youngest was finally getting a turn at supper. "Oh and Starrk, I heard that, and yes it did hurt. A lot."

"That's no surprise, this one is nine pounds even," Szayel replied in the process of wrapping him up, being careful he didn't squash the tail same as he had done with the girl.

"I didn't do any damage by not pushing did I?" Ichigo asked, worried he might have hurt the baby over nothing.

"No, as long as you physically didn't stop him, for an example by crossing your legs or forcing him back with your hands, you didn't hurt him. Even if you consciously didn't push, I'm sure you felt your body doing it on its own, technically the baby can be born without a beta pushing at all, but usually the urge is too strong for that to happen. Not pushing is not the same as stopping him from coming, you didn't do anything wrong, and I can understand why you held back if Grimmjow surprised you." Szayel explained.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ichigo asked hesitantly as the pink haired beta brought the baby back to him.

"You just did, but yes you may ask another." Szayel agreed.

Ichigo paused to search for the correct wording, "How do you know all of this? I'm mostly human, and I know you haven't been an Arrancar for that long. You know a lot more about humanoid births than I was expecting."

Szayel's whole body tensed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Ichigo looked down at his three healthy children, and looked back up at the Espada that seemed to have a pained look on his face, "You don't have to tell me, but if you need to talk go ahead."

Ichigo had a calming affect on people, and when he was in his protect everyone around him mode, he was easy to talk to, Szayel found himself caving even though there was no pressure, "I am the reason Aizen messed with us so we didn't mate. My mate was Nnoitra, and it was successful, but when Aizen found out a good number of his Espada were betas and therefore could be taken out of the fight at any time due to pregnancy he lost his temper. He, well there is no kind way of saying it, he made me lose the babies. After his death I mated a few times, but it hasn't been successful since the lost batch. When I found out I was pregnant I did some research on human birthing so I could deal with it when my time came."

"I am so sorry for your loss Szayel," Ichigo told him, without pity, only deep compassion, and Szayel was thankful for that.

"I know why you two broke through the rules." Szayel said quietly.

"How?" Ichigo knew Szayel needed to focus the conversation somewhere other than himself for a few minutes.

"Because of you, I'm guessing you fought Grimmjow before you mated correct?" At Ichigo's blushing nod Szayel continued. "Your beta pheromone is strong as it is, but compounded with your blood and an alpha like Grimmjow in full release mode is going to be completely running on instinct, Aizen's Bankai couldn't interfere with something that doesn't even require a single thought on the alphas part. It is the beta that must chose, the alphas simply has to do. That's why Grimmjow couldn't remember even after Aizen's death, chances were good even without that bastard's influence Grimmjow's memory would still be hazy. I know he truly didn't remember everything or nothing would have stopped him from tracking you down. That was Aizen's weakness, he had complete control over betas mating, but not the alphas, unfortunately I couldn't confirm that until just now when you came here with those babies as proof."

While Szayel and Ichigo were talking, Tia and Starrk were also holding a whispered conversation, Tia filling the male beta in on the discovery of Ichigo, and what the Soul Reapers had done to the Visored. "Starrk, I think one of us should go see the other Visoreds, it sounds like they would want to know Ichigo is safe and so are the babies, do you want to do it?"

Starrk got a pained look on his face, "I can't, no I won't risk it. They might attack before I get a chance to explain, I don't want one of them to land a lucky blow." Starrk seemed serious about not going, not his usual lazy refusal, but an honest desire to stay at Los Noches.

Tia understood, more so than the others would, "All right, thought I would offer, it would be your last chance before the others stop you from leaving. I'll do it."

"Be careful," Starrk told her as she left.

When Szayel finished up in the room, checking over Ichigo and giving him a few things to help his body recover from the pregnancy, especially a little potion to help the stretched skin go back to normal, he finally allowed a worried Grimmjow to come back inside.

The scene that unfolded would cause him to burst into random laughter for days to come.

Ichigo took one look at the blue haired Espada, and growled out at him, "Why the Hell do you make such big babies!"


	3. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naming children is difficult.

Chapter Three

Friend or Foe

Ichigo could only scowl when Grimmjow's response to his growl was another of his cocky grins, that Alpha was infuriating. Though even Ichigo couldn't stay mad when he saw the look of pride on Grimmjow's face as Szayel filled him in on the health of the babies and Ichigo. "You did well my Beta," Grimmjow approved, coming over to sit on the bed next to Ichigo and the babies. He picked up his neatly swaddled daughter and cuddled her to his chest.

"Yeah, well you have Shiro to thank for a lot of that, it's his fault you got me pregnant in the first place." Ichigo gripped at his Hollow, even as the albino being laughed at his King's words, long since coming to terms with sharing their soul.

"How did you find out you were pregnant? Did he tell you, or make you guess?" Grimmjow asked curiously, smiling softly as his daughter nuzzled closer to his warm body.

Ichigo scowled again, another round of laughter from his counterpart echoing in his head, "He did end up telling me, but not before I thought I was going crazy. I don't usually get sick, especially after becoming a Shinigami and then a Visored, so when I started throwing up and feeling exhausted all the time I didn't know what was happening. It was only when I started to put on weight and my balance got thrown off a bit that Shiro caved and told me I would be having babies."

"How long did it take for others to find out?" He asked inquisitively, knowing with three children Ichigo had to have started showing pretty early.

"I told the Visoreds as soon as I knew, I wanted to know if any of them had gone through it, and I needed back up because I would not be risking my children to go hunting Hollows every night. With their help, I was able to hide until my third month when Rukia saw my stomach was growing. I didn't think she would know high level Hollow males could get pregnant, but she knew right away." Even knowing Rukia was probably being driven by fear, her mentor Kaien had been over taken by a Hollow, he didn't think he could ever forgive her for ratting him out to Soul Society.

Grimmjow tilted his head in curiosity, "Had any of the Visored males given birth before? They are opposite to Arrancar, but we don't know much more than that about your kind." He admitted.

"No, I'm the first, but they knew it was possible, and I think they would've if they had time to think about mating rather than hiding from Soul Society all the time. Once Shiro explained about Betas and Alphas I figured out that the Visoreds had those scents he was talking about." Ichigo indulged his curiosity, wondering if Grimmjow was just a bit more cat like than he would be willing to admit.

"Shinji and Kensei, the two you said tried to follow, are they Betas or Alphas?" Grimmjow continued to question as long as Ichigo was in the mood to answer.

"Kensei is an alpha, but I'm pretty sure Shinji is a beta." He replied letting his body finally relax with the news his babies were healthy, finding Grimmjow's presence surprisingly comforting.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's body sag in relaxation, on impulse he steadied his daughter with one arm, and with his free hand stroked through Ichigo's messy orange hair, smirking when Ichigo pushed against his hand thoroughly enjoying the touch, "You really are a Beta, wouldn't have guessed that from our first fight." He knew Ichigo could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I would think the three children would be a better hint than me enjoying being petted," Ichigo pointed out, not bothering to deny he had liked when Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair.

"You are only part Hollow, I wanted to see just how much that influences you," Grimmjow had wondered if Ichigo would have all the instincts of a Beta, including a liking for affectionate touches from their Alpha.

Szayel interrupted them, having been shamelessly listening in on the conversation, as well as Starrk though the brunette had sprawled out on the couch to listen, "Grimmjow, really he has a point, if he is Hollow enough to get pregnant, then yes he is fully a Beta."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to touch him," Grimmjow replied arrogantly, enjoying the light blush dusting Ichigo's cheeks.

Szayel gave him an unimpressed look, "Alphas are all the same, the Beta does the work, and the Alpha gets all the perks."

"What? It's not like he didn't enjoy it, he even admitted to liking being petted," Grimmjow pointed out, trademark grin back in place.

Ichigo reached over and hit Grimmjow in the shoulder, careful to hit the arm not supporting his daughter, "Don't let it go to your head." He warned.

"Too late," Starrk warned, his voice sounding like he was half-asleep already.

"I agree with him, Grimmjow already has an attitude problem, having three healthy children from a single mating is only going to make it worse, especially with a Beta as tough as you." Szayel elaborated.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "The way he acted when I told him there was three made it seem normal. Is it odd that I had three babies?"

"As big and healthy as they are, and while completely on your own, yes it earns some bragging rights. Multiple young are common in Hollow pregnancies, I don't know what your type is but Grimmjow being feline adds to the chance for multiples, but it is rare for all the young conceived to make it through the entire pregnancy and birth. A strong Alpha supporting their Beta increases the chance of more young surviving, but you being alone, well Grimmjow gets even more acclaim for mating a Beta strong enough to withstand that." Szayel explained, the grin never leaving Grimmjow's face.

Ichigo smirked, "So that's why he is strutting around like a peacock, he is riding my coat tails. Oh, and I'm lizard type if you're curious." Ichigo got an odd kind of glee from watching Grimmjow deflate a bit at the peacock comment.

"I wouldn't tease him too much, the babies are proof you picked him, because you had to want to submit to him. It does kind of give him the right to brag, even if it will probably get annoying." Szayel warned. "Lizard huh? You probably don't want to hear this but you were lucky it was only three, we have a tendency to follow our living world counterparts when it comes to number of young. Even if your Alpha had been Ulquiorra, who is bat type and usually only produces a single baby per mating, you may have ended up with at least twins."

Ichigo went quiet for a moment, conversing internally, "No, I wouldn't have had more than three, according to Shiro my human side limits the number of babies my soul will allow itself to form."

Szayel thought about it for a few minutes, "That does make some sense, the true form of your soul is human shaped, and you already said you couldn't give birth as a Hollow, so yes I can see why there would be a limit on the number of young per mating in that case. I wonder if that will hold true with Arrancar as well as the Visoreds?"

"It does," Starrk responded to Szayel's half-rhetorical question.

Ichigo looked at the highest-ranking Espada dozing on his couch, "How do you know?"

Starrk lazily opened one blue eye, "I am the only Arrancar here that was around before Aizen took matters into his own hands. I've had a longer time to figure out these things."

"But you told me you haven't had a successful mating yet?" Szayel asked in confusion.

Starrk shook his head, "I didn't, but that doesn't mean I can't learn in other ways. Splitting off Lilynette was similar to a mating, and it gave me some insight into the process for the Arrancar class."

"Was the split really that similar?" Szayel hadn't had a chance to talk to Starrk about it; the older Arrancar was usually too busy sleeping to get in a conversation with.

"Very similar, though I guess it is also similar to the Visoreds in a way. Lily is both a part of my soul like Shiro is to Ichigo, but also separate at times like a child would be. She doesn't age like a born Hollow would, she is like us, frozen at the time of removing our masks." Starrk responded to Szayel's curiosity with a relaxed tone of voice, bordering on the edge of sleep again.

"Will my babies be stuck like this?" Ichigo asked with a worried look at the infants, the thought never entered his head that since Arrancars didn't age maybe his children wouldn't either.

"No, they will age. They were born, not created from a damaged soul, they will age until they hit their prime and stop aging once they reach that point. I should warn you that the stronger the spiritual pressure they feed off, the faster born Hollows grow. You are powerful, but nursing three of them should make the aging a tad more gradual than only having one." Szayel informed the worried Beta.

"Are any of the Espada born Hollows?" Ichigo asked, slowly calming down at Szayel's reassurance.

"Harribel, Starrk, and I were born. I had a brother from the same Alpha in the Fraccion but he didn't make it through the war." Szayel answered, "The others started out as Plus souls and evolved from there through the levels. Born Hollows inherit the level of their strongest parent, but can work their way up from there. For example Harribel was born at Adjuchas but was a Vasto Lorde before becoming an Arrancar."

"How fast do you think my babies will age?" Ichigo both dreaded and loved that his children would grow quickly, dreaded because he was looking forward to nurturing them, and loved because it meant they wouldn't be vulnerable for so long.

"If I had to guess I would say twice as fast as a human, for every day they are here it will be like two for an infant in the living world. That isn't too fast if you're looking forward to watching them grow." Szayel correctly interpreted the tone of voice Ichigo had used.

Ichigo blushed a bit as the next question came to him, but he asked it anyway, "How quickly might I be able to get pregnant again? I love these three but I am not ready for more any time soon."

"The babies' immature spiritual pressure will act as a kind of birth control for you, as long as your soul is intertwined with theirs you won't have another batch until their power settles. Should be at least a few years depending on the rate of growth," Szayel informed him as clinically as he could, there was no need to embarrass the young Beta.

Ichigo nodded blush receding quickly, he had grown up in a clinic, he wasn't too horribly embarrassed by bodily functions. He just didn't like discussing them with people that until a short time ago were strangers or trying to kill him.

"Hey Ichigo, what happened to your body? I just realized I forgot to ask." Grimmjow admitted, though he did think the shock of finding Ichigo in labor was a decent excuse to be absentminded.

"I'm pretty sure the Visoreds still have it, I wasn't sure what would happen when I had to leave it for the hearing at Soul Society, I wasn't sure if the babies would come with me when I left it or not." Ichigo explained. He hadn't expected to be delayed in the Seireitei for almost a month before the final orders came through and he was sent into exile.

"How did you handle knowing it was literally your soul that was pregnant, and your body was only fitting itself to your soul?" The blue haired alpha asked curiously.

Ichigo's scowl returned and he endured another bought of laughter from Shiro, "I probably would have handled it a lot better if a certain albino menace had thought to mention it before it came to me having to leave my body."

"Your Hollow enjoys picking on you doesn't he?" Grimmjow sounded gleeful, Ichigo just wanted to hit him again.

"Yeah he does, but I put up with it, he kept us safe I owe him a lot." Ichigo admitted freely. "Now as nice as it is to have someone to talk to that isn't a part of my soul, I'm exhausted, can I please have some time to myself to rest?"

"Of course," Szayel was quick to reply. "Grimmjow, you might as well come too, I know you are going to want to brag all about your heroic actions rescuing your Beta, maybe Ulquiorra will listen to you." Szayel ordered, pulling the Alpha from the room, but not before loading him down with the supplies he had brought to check over the babies.

Starrk made to pull himself off the couch in order to follow them out, but Ichigo's voice stopped him, "You can stay, you looked relaxed over there. I won't mind if you sleep here."

He had the grace to look grateful, "Thank you, my room is currently filled with Nel and Lilynette, hard to rest with those two around."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, listening out the hall until he couldn't hear the banter passing between the two Espada that just left, "How far along are you?"

Starrk, who was just drifting off to sleep, rose up with slightly widened blue eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Two things, I heard the threat Harribel made to you earlier, and second when Szayel was asking you about successful matings you said didn't, not haven't." Ichigo was a lot more observant than he was given credit for, including knowing Starrk didn't want the other Espada to know just yet.

Starrk sighed, knowing he was caught, and there wasn't much point in lying as it would be obvious before too much longer, "Almost three months, you won't tell anyone?"

"It's your story to tell," Ichigo assured, "But why are you hiding, they took to my children quickly enough and we weren't even on the same side in the war?"

"I never thought I would find an Alpha strong enough to make me want to submit," Starrk admitted, "But with Aizen gathering the strongest Hollows into the Espada, there was more than one with a chance." He let the statement speak for itself.

"You don't know which Alpha is the sire?" Ichigo guessed.

Starrk nodded, "It's usually the Alphas that mate multiple Betas, but it is not uncommon for a Beta to have more than one Alpha, this situation is still a bit odd though."

"You mean with them living in close quarters," Ichigo figured out, "Are you afraid they are going to start fighting or something like that?"

Starrk shook his head, lounging back on the couch, now that the shock had worked its way out of his system, he found it was nice having someone to share his news with besides Harribel. "No, that's what makes the situation unusual. An Alpha won't attack a Beta that might be carrying their young, and they usually avoid rival Alphas as much as possible to put less strain on the Beta. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are different, they see each other not as rivals, but brothers. They won't fight, you never got to experience it but an Alpha caring for a mated Beta can be a tad overprotective, and in my case there will be two not just one."

"Oh, I get it; you think they are going to smother you once they find out?" It clicked together in Ichigo's mind as Starrk nodded.

"I might be a Beta, but I only submitted because I don't like being alone and I wanted children, not because they can actually overpower me. If they think I am going to be a docile little mate letting them do everything, they have another thing coming." Starrk didn't look thrilled at the thought.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, and with a slightly mischievous smile, "I understand that, even if Grimmjow had been around the whole time I wouldn't want him being too clingy, just being there when needed is enough."

"Is it going to bother you that Grimmjow might be the sire?" Starrk didn't know how much Ichigo knew about Hollow matings, if he would be jealous or not.

Ichigo was quick to shake his head, "No, it won't. I have seen him look at my babies, he loves them, that is all I really want, if your children end up being his than it will just mean my babies will have siblings a little closer in age than I thought." Ichigo knew enough from Shiro that Grimmjow wouldn't be his exclusively, and he found he honestly didn't mind. He liked Grimmjow's touch, but they didn't have anything remotely like a relationship at this point. Maybe he could try the whole Alpha/Beta lifestyle, and see how following his darker side ended up. His children have undeniably declared him a part of it already, might as well see where it leads.

"Good, though I kind of hope they aren't his, not that he is a bad Alpha, he's a good one. Just that if your three and mine end up as all his he is going to be insufferable. Plus Ulquiorra might loosen up a bit if he has babies to care for." Starrk informed him, eyes sliding closed towards the end.

"All right, we will have to wait till the time comes, sleep, it wasn't a cover story earlier I really am tired too." Ichigo informed him, rustling around until he was curled around his babies snuggled under the covers, careful not to cover their little faces with anything that might stop them from breathing. "You're not too cold over there are you?"

"Not too bad," He murmured drowsily.

"You can come up here, no reason to be uncomfortable," Ichigo offered as his own eyes started closing. He thought the Espada would refuse, or protest a bit more, but he felt the bed dip, and Starrk's warm back brushed up against his. That was the last thing Ichigo was aware of for several relaxing hours, his spiritual pressure plus Starrk's washing gently over the babies, keeping them from waking in hunger.

The next time he woke up, it was to the presence of two familiar forms entering his room, plus a drawled voice, "I should have brought a camera."

Ichigo's eyes shot open, too tired to move, and not feeling threatened by the familiar presence of the two new arrivals in his room he stayed where he was, the warm lump that was Starrk hadn't stirred, but Ichigo could feel his muscles tense on the edge of wakefulness, "Shinji? Kensei?" Ichigo asked, lifted his head up to look at his friends.

"Yeah, that girl Espada tracked us down, told us you were safe. We had to come see for ourselves." Shinji answered, stepping closer to the bed with Kensei following quietly. "Wait, who's that?" Shinji asked catching sight of the extra adult on the bed.

"Starrk, another Espada, now how is everyone, are they ok?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know if anyone had been hurt trying to get to him.

"A few bumps and bruises, nothing too bad, we were all more worried about you," The silver haired Alpha Visored answered.

Ichigo shifted the blanket to show the bundled babies, "We all made it, though it was a little rocky towards the end." Finally forcing himself to sit up he asked them, "Do you know where the others are at? We can take the babies out with us and let Starrk sleep awhile longer."

"Yeah, our escort showed us where to find them," Shinji answered, "Need help carrying the babies?" He sounded hopeful.

"Of course," Ichigo allowed, first handing Shinji his daughter, then giving Kensei his youngest son, leaving his firstborn in his arms.

"She's adorable," Shinji cooed, Ichigo had never seen the man coo before, if he had any doubt about Shinji's status as a Beta it was gone now. Although, there was a soft smile on Kensei's face as he gently traced the red lines on the little boy's mask.

"What's his name?" Kensei asked quietly.

"Ah well, we haven't named them yet, we should probably do that soon." Ichigo confessed.

"Grimmjow is treating you well?" Kensei's voice was hard and dangerous, he didn't want anything happening to his comrades.

Ichigo nodded, "Better than I ever thought he would, we have fought so many times I thought he would surely hurt me or the babies, but he didn't. He even helped me deliver them." He turned towards them as they walked through Los Noches, "The Espada are different now. Aizen had a lot more control over them than we thought. They take care of each other like our clan does, and now I'm part of their clan. It is really odd to be honest, but if it keeps my children safe, I will go along with it."

"We figured it out, or we would be fighting tooth and nail to free you, not walking calmly to see them." Shinji responded.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Shinji answered him again, "Aizen's old meeting hall, but it's had some upgrades according to the one that fetched us."

"That was Tia Harribel by the way, Nel and her were the only females in the Espada." Ichigo informed him as they arrived at their destination, but at the stairs leading down, he ran into a problem.

His body had not completely come back from giving birth yet, his hips were still loose from the hormones, on only the first step down he gasped in surprise at the sudden pain, unwilling to take another step. He was at a loss for what to do until he felt strong arms go around him and his son, picking him up bridal style, and carrying him down the stairs. The room had indeed been changed since Aizen's reign, instead of the long table and uncomfortable high backed chairs, there was now large comfortable cushions scattered around the room, big enough for one or two people to stretch out on comfortably. Grimmjow set Ichigo down on the side of a cushion, and sat down next to his Beta, pulling him onto his lap once settled. Ichigo found he liked it there, so he wiggled around a bit to get comfortable, and let himself relax leaning against Grimmjow, their first child held safely in his arms.

"I really should have brought that camera," Shinji said with a wide grin, settling himself and the little girl on a cushion close to Ichigo and Grimmjow, Kensei following suit. The only Arrancar not in the room was Starrk, Lilynette, and Nel.

Ichigo ignored him, speaking to Grimmjow instead, "I think maybe we should name the children now, can't keep calling them baby or child forever."

"You've earned the right to name them, I will tell you if I really don't like something," Grimmjow answered.

"Thank you," Ichigo responded sincerely, now looking down contemplating his baby, "I want to honor my friends, the ones who stuck by me, but I don't know who is with me or against me anymore," He mumbled.

"We can help with that," Shinji was grinning again, a look to rival Grimmjow's, as he turned to Harribel, "Where is the box?" He asked mysteriously.

"Right here," She answered, a brown cardboard box sitting next to her, "You want me to give it to them now?"

"Yeah, it will answer some of his questions." Shinji allowed, as Harribel carried the box over.

Ichigo and Grimmjow adjusted how they were sitting until Grimmjow was holding the baby and Ichigo could get to the box, he opened it and pulled out three quilted blankets, and a small mountain of baby clothes. "That stuff is from Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu. Orihime and Uryu made the clothes, Tatsuki found the quilt patches drawing from many of your old adventures growing up together." Shinji told him, "When your friends couldn't find you, Orihime lead them to us, and we told them what was going on. They are still with you Ichigo."

"Even Uryu?" Ichigo asked in surprise, "Wait, what about Chad?" He inquired worried when his closest male friend wasn't on the list.

"Look in the box again," Kensei told him, successful repressing the smile that wanted to bloom, knowing how much the next items would mean to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked happy as he tilted the box towards him, eyes narrowing in confusion when he heard a light clinking sound like metal hitting metal. His face split into a beaming smile, one that took Grimmjow's breath away, as he fished three golden coins from the box, the three coins looked like the same type as Chad's cherished treasure from his Abuelo. "Oh wow," He whispered.

"What is that, some kind of money?" Grimmjow asked, seeing the shiny objects in Ichigo's hands.

"Yeah, they are Mexican coins, but that isn't why they are special. Chad has a coin just like this, it was a gift from his grandfather, and he treasures it above his life. I think this is his way of saying he treasures my babies the same way." Ichigo knew it had to have been difficult for Chad to track down all three coins, and he felt warm knowing his friends were still with him.

"Do you feel like you can name the babies now?" Kensei asked him, curious to know what Ichigo had come up with.

"Yeah I think I can, I don't want to name them exactly after them, it might get confusing when they visit." Ichigo responded, shifting back around to take his son from Grimmjow.

Stroking his son's fluffy blue hair, he let the name come to him, "How about Tsume, for Tatsuki and Orihime."

"I like it," Grimmjow approved the name for his miniature.

"Now for the other boy, something for Chad and Uryu, hmmm," Ichigo thought.

"What about Amon, both of them sound faithful and true, it would fit without being a copy," Kensei offered, cuddling the baby in question to him.

"Amon," Ichigo said to himself, testing out the sound, "I think I like it, what about you?" He asked his Alpha.

"It fits him," Grimmjow replied simply, seeing how his Beta liked the name, and he didn't have a problem with it.

"Now for our little girl," Ichigo contemplated, "I want to honor the Visoreds, but there are so many of them. I think maybe Hikari, she is the dawn in our life, and it has pieces of their names in it."

"We would be honored to have this little one have a bit of us in her," Shinji thanked, still cooing at the baby in his arms.

Grimmjow grinned, one matching Shinji's, "I like those names, Tsume, Hikari, and Amon. They are going to be trouble when they get bigger," He predicted, the proud grin announcing his delight.

"Oh, don't give us that, we know you can't wait for them to be getting into everything," Ulquiorra teasingly jabbed at the other Alpha, surprising the new Visoreds, they didn't know the stoic Espada was capable of humor.

"You're an Alpha too, you would be the same way if they were yours," Grimmjow fired back, quieting Ulquiorra, and making Ichigo bite his tongue, he would keep Starrk's secret until the oldest Espada was ready to talk.

"How many of you are Alphas?" Kensei asked curiously, knowing he was one too.

"Only the two of us," Ulquiorra answered him.

"Oh, is it odd for there to be so few Alphas? There are only two of us in the Visoreds also." Kensei responded, slightly surprised it was Ulquiorra that replied to him.

"There are more Betas then Alphas, since an Alpha can sire more than one batch of young at a time." Szayel responded.

"Makes sense," Kensei agreed.

"Ichigo," Shinji's voice sounded serious for the first time since they had woken Ichigo up from his nap, "Before we get too far into this reunion, there is something you need to know."

"What's going on?" Ichigo replied just as seriously, unconsciously tightening his hold on Tsume.

"Not necessarily a bad thing," Shinji was quick to say, "We have had a few people from Soul Society contact us through Urahara. You do still have support there, many of the high-ranking officers, and a surprising number of captains, think you got a very bad deal. They would like a chance to talk to you if we ran into you again, and here we are."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing further back onto Grimmjow, nuzzling his son, taking a few minutes to compose himself. "All right, I will hear them out, but there will be stipulations on the meeting." Ichigo finally said, a bit more together, "They would meet us here in Heuco Mundo, only one Captain class, and one Lieutenant can come until we know it isn't a trap, the Captain may bring no more than two other seated officers for protection. If they truly mean what they say, they won't be harmed, if they are trying to hurt us, you all have my full permission to attack." Ichigo laid out his plan to the Espada.

Harribel nodded in approval, "That may work, we can handle that number of enemies if it does come down to fighting, and that is enough of an escort for the Captain to feel like the risk is worth it if they really are trying to mend bridges. The Arrancar class has a few things to offer the Shinigami if they manage to see passed their prejudice."

"What kind of things would you be willing to offer? It might make it easier to get a captain to agree to a meeting if they think they might get something out of it," Shinji was never one to downplay political motivations.

"We eat Hollows. The ones that cause trouble in the living world are more like what a cow or chicken would be to a human. If we serve as population control for the Hollows trying to break through to the living world, it would lighten their work load, we get a meal, and it wouldn't throw off the balance of the realms because the soul would be added onto ours, not gone completely."

"Fighting fire with fire, using High-level Hollows to fight lesser ones, I can see how it might tempt them. I think squad thirteen is still the head of negotiations." Shinji replied, "Ukitake seems gentle most of the time, but I wouldn't provoke him, he is one of the toughest fighters in Seireitei once diplomacy fails."

"Ukitake is one of the ones wanting to talk to me? He is Rukia's Captain; I would think he would go along with her." Ichigo asked curiously.

"He normally would when it comes to his subordinates, but remember what I said about him being gentle? Jyushiro loves children, and won't fight with or around them, he would be appalled at Soul Society wanting to remove children even before their birth." Shinji explained.

"Which of the other Captains are part of this?" Ichigo wondered, he had met several over the time spent as both Ryoka and substitute Soul Reaper.

"Ukitake, Kyouraku, Zaraki, Unohana, and I'm pretty sure Miss. Shihouin knocked some sense into Soi Fon if the bruises are any indication," Shinji's grin widened at the remembrance of fist and hand shaped bruises on the tiny female Captain.

"Yoruichi is still with me?" Ichigo asked, hoping she was, the cat woman had taught him a lot during his first foray into Seireitei.

"Of course, you were her most successful student, even Soi Fon didn't learn as fast and she practically worships the ground Yoruichi walks on. Remember, Yoruichi and Urahara were exiled from Soul Society too, for breaking rules to help save Hollow hybrids, they are both still on your side. They were worried when we told them it was Grimmjow who mated you, but I can see things have changed," Shinji teased at the end, looking at how closely Ichigo was pressing himself against the Alpha.

"I would never hurt one of my Betas," Grimmjow growled darkly. "And I rarely hurt any Beta at all, not my style." He added on for good measure.

"We know that now, but can you blame us for worrying? The first time you met Ichigo you almost killed him." Kensei responded this time, matching the Alpha's growl with his own.

"I won't deny I enjoyed fighting him, but my violent side was being fanned by Aizen. He deliberately encouraged my lust for battle, and by continuously pulling me away from fights with Ichigo, it just made me want to fight him more. He had my mind so messed up I couldn't even tell Ichigo was a Beta until our last fight, and you're holding the result of that." Grimmjow explained himself, pulling Ichigo closer to his chest, the Beta allowing it.

Shinji looked down at Hikari as Grimmjow responded to Kensei, "Yeah we can definitely see the results."


	4. Right Kind of Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the last chapter chronologically; this is what happened to the others while Ichigo and Starrk were sleeping.

Chapter Four

Right Kind of Wrong

 

Grimmjow had just gotten the news his Beta and children were healthy, Szayel had conned him into helping carry a box of supplies back to his quarters. Now he had met up with Ulquiorra on the way back from Szayel's quarters. The emerald eyed Arrancar unable to staunch his curiosity asked, "What happened Grimmjow? You just happened to stumble across him?" He spoke evenly, walking with the Sexta towards Aizen's old meeting hall, which was now their communal living room.

"Yeah, pretty much. I wasn't sure it was him at first, you know when a Beta is in labor their Spiritual Pressure fluctuates, but I sensed he was alone so I couldn't just walk away." Grimmjow replied easily, knowing Ulquiorra would work himself up to the question he really wanted to ask.

Ulquiorra glanced at him out of the corner of his bright emerald eyes, "You didn't observe, you actively helped, didn't you?"

"Yes," Grimmjow admitted lowly, not liking where this was going.

"Alphas don't interfere," Ulquiorra began, reciting as if out of a textbook, but when Grimmjow made to interrupt, he held up a delicate hand halting his speech, "We watch, we protect, and we ensure their safety, but birthing is the Beta's task. What was different about him? What made you cross into Betas' territory?" Ulquiorra had been intrigued by the orange haired Vizard since he was tasked with the care of Orihime Inoue, she spoke so confidently about him, the boy inspired as much loyalty as Aizen, but without the fear and illusions that Aizen employed.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair, messing it up even more than it usually was. "I'm not really sure. I think it was the look on his face. I have seen him angry. I have seen him passionate. I can remember seeing him come completely undone as his instincts surfaced and lust clouded our minds. I have never seen that look before, and to see it on the face of my Beta, while my children were being born, I don't know. I couldn't not comfort him."

"What kind of look?" Ulquiorra prodded as they lowered themselves onto one of the cushions, sticking close to keep their conversation private.

"It was like fear," Grimmjow closed his eyes, trying to picture it, "It was desperation, it was hopeful, and pained. He was terrified of me. He has always been defiant and fiery, I have never seen fear on his face, yet there it was. His first words to me were asking me not to kill him. No asking for help, no telling me to go away, no fighting me, just him forcing words through pain so I wouldn't kill him minutes before our first child was ready to be born."

"If he was so terrified, why get closer? Why didn't you back away, patrol outside the cave while he gave birth?" Ulquiorra was only beginning to understand what Grimmjow was saying, but he would keep fishing for answers until Grimmjow refused to give any more.

Grimmjow had his head in his hands, rubbing his temples as he tried to get his thoughts in order, "I didn't have time to get him to trust me before the first baby started coming, and he didn't know how to handle it, he wouldn't have calmed just because I was outside. That would have only scared him more, maybe made him think I was lying in wait to kill them once the babies were born. He tried to hold off the baby from coming, and he was straining so hard to keep from delivering I thought he would hurt himself. The only way I had to calm him down enough to give birth was if I stayed and helped him. If I proved I could be trusted. I'm glad I stayed, the last one, he may not have made it if Ichigo had been left alone." It was true Shiro had told him what to do, but still, someone had been needed to keep Ichigo calm as that helped as much as whatever Shiro had done.

"He is very young, and this was his first mating, it is surprising all of them made it through." Ulquiorra knew those words could hurt, but unfortunately it was the truth.

Grimmjow growled, a low, deep, warning sound, "I know, my first mating, only one of four made it through the pregnancy and birth. Just because I know the likelihood of failure, does not mean I am going to sit back and watch if there is something I can do about it. Ichigo is stronger than my first mate by far. He managed to carry them completely alone; I was not going to be responsible for letting him lose one of them when I was there to prevent it. I know you would have done the same had he been your Beta and that was your child struggling to live."

"Never said I wouldn't have, just trying to understand why you did. I haven't been put in that position to know what I would do." He normally produced single babies, many Betas preferred Alphas that gave multiples because of the low survival rate of offspring. He had far fewer successful matings than Grimmjow, despite the fact he was the older Hollow. Although he did have one asset, all of his young had survived from his few matings. Carrying one child was easier on the Beta than multiple ones, so even if a mating produced four or five young, the Beta might only birth one or two of them.

Grimmjow's eyes softened a fraction; an Alpha with Ulquiorra's odd position had his sympathy. His children survived, but Betas would rather take their chances starting out with a larger litter. "Some day you will, Szayel prefers you, he wants his next batch to make it. He won't mind if you bend the rules to stay by his side during the delivery."

"Unlike your Beta, Szayel knows the traditional approach, you truly think he will let me be there?" Ulquiorra didn't sound hopeful, but then again, no one could really read him one way or another.

Grimmjow wasn't put off by Ulquiorra's seeming lack of interest, he knew better, "Why wouldn't he? This isn't the wilds of the desert or Menos forest, this is Los Noches, where there are other strong Alphas and Betas around to protect him, he might even prefer you stay close. Things are different now Ulquiorra, we are not truly Hollows anymore, we are Arrancar, the rules are changing with us."

"This is all moot if Aizen managed to ruin any chance he has of carrying another batch," Ulquiorra added. What Aizen had done had been cruel and deliberate, even to a species used to high infant mortality rates the loss of young was hard under natural conditions, but with the extensive trauma Szayel had endured it was no wonder he ended up the embodiment of madness.

"He is your best prospect at the moment, but he isn't the only Beta around here willing to mate you, unless you've forgotten." Grimmjow knew there was truth to what Ulquiorra had said, but there was still hope for the quiet Alpha.

"He is even more eccentric than Tia," Ulquiorra knew exactly who Grimmjow was referring to, "And as far as Nel goes, yes she could hold her shape long enough to mate, but not carry. That's why Tia keeps her surrounded by Betas when she can't be there, just incase Nelliel comes to the surface and triggers our lusts."

"Triggers yours maybe, Nel never really did trigger me," Grimmjow pounced on the ready made change of topic.

Ulquiorra blinked a few times, Nelliel was a prize for an Alpha, if Grimmjow wasn't interested… "Grimmjow you don't think Nel is?"

"She might be, but she never did get around to telling us if she was born or created, now with her memory so patchy it's hard to tell." Grimmjow admitted.

"How many of your children survived?" His voice was even quieter then usual.

"Not including Ichigo's three since they are still so young, eight, that survived long enough to be weaned and separated from my mates and me. How about you?" Grimmjow figured if he was answering questions, Ulquiorra might as well answer some too.

Ulquiorra dropped his head a bit, "Two."

"Ah but you have only had two successful matings, I have had more successful matings than I do surviving children. A few of my early litters, not even one made it, my mates weren't strong enough and I wasn't enough to protect them. I was still a very young Adjuchas." Grimmjow might have produced more children, but Ulquiorra had the better survival rates.

"Unfortunately it does seem the inexperienced Betas are paired with young Alphas, it doesn't help the survival rates." Ulquiorra added.

"No it doesn't, but with every litter we lose, we get stronger for the next try." Grimmjow agreed.

"I wonder how many batches Ichigo will end up carrying?" Ulquiorra mused, it was a true oddity that all of them made it on the first mating, if he continued like that Ichigo would have Alphas lining up for him, from the weakest Adjuchas to Vasto Lordes.

Grimmjow shrugged, "For all I know this could be his only batch. We don't know enough about either us or Visoreds to know if maybe they all survived because he could only manage one litter."

"If that's true than Szayel might truly be barren now," Ulquiorra whispered.

"I think he knows it's possible, that's probably why he tries so often now, even with all the disappointments. He's only the eighth Espada, surviving a mating with us is difficult, but he puts himself through it almost every other week." Grimmjow guessed.

"He managed with Nnoitra, and he was harder on Betas than we are, we only fight as much as our instincts want. He fought until the Beta couldn't even move anymore." The dark haired Arrancar defended Szayel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both had enough self-control to stop the battle with the Beta once they submitted, Nnoitra didn't stop until they were close to breaking.

Grimmjow nodded, "Yes he was rough on Betas, but more of his children survived than mine, if his mates survived him first they made strong children."

"Many didn't care for the price I noticed," Ulquiorra allowed himself a bit of a grumble, he was naturally standoffish, but Aizen had just made it worse. Turning him into little more than a dog, and he was still getting over it. His moments of emotion were occurring a little more often, but he had never been a strongly social creature.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, fully believing Ulquiorra justified in his uncharacteristic show of emotion. "I knew about Nnoitra before Aizen stepped foot in Heuco Mundo, I took in one of his Betas that couldn't stand him any more. I know Szayel cared about the creep, and he was a good ally in a fight, but he didn't treat his Betas like an Alpha should. Where was he when Aizen went after Szayel?"

"Where were you when Soul Society was after Ichigo?" The strong voice reached them from across the room, a voice Grimmjow knew vaguely, he looked up and saw Tia was escorting two people into the room. Visoreds, one of which Grimmjow had fought before, the very same one that had called out to him. The other was silent, but carried a plain brown box in his arms, making Grimmjow curious about the contents.

"Shinji Hirako," The blond haired Visored filled him in, "And I'm waiting for that answer. The Visoreds have Hollows too; we know what should have happened, why did you leave Ichigo to fend for himself?"

"I didn't remember mating him until Aizen was dead." Grimmjow answered, bristling at the implication he would knowingly leave a mated Beta unguarded.

"Well why didn't you track him down immediately when you did remember?" Shinji's eyes were hard, and his arms crossed in front of him, not in a defensive pose, but to put his hand next to his Zanpakuto.

Grimmjow growled, an actual growl, before replying, "Have you ever been under Aizen's control? I didn't know if I was remembering something real, or walking right into one of his damn traps."

"Aizen was my Lieutenant." Shinji informed him, "I have no way of knowing how much he used it on me, but I don't doubt he did. Also the only Visored that doesn't have Aizen as the direct cause of their Hollowfication is Ichigo."

"What happened to Ichigo?" Ulquiorra spoke up, breaking up the oncoming fight, wanting answers, "What did those Shinigami do to him?"

"Sit down first, we don't need to be circling each other like hungry wolves," Tia interrupted before either Shinji or Kensei could answer.

Kensei complied with the order first, seating himself near Harribel, while Shinji sat back to back to him, they wouldn't be taking any chances exposing vulnerable parts of themselves until they had some answers. "Where should we start, how much has he told you yet?"

"He hasn't told us much, only that he came to you first, the Soul Society found out in his third month, but he was exiled in the fourth. We don't know what happened in between, or if anything significant happened before that." Grimmjow let them know, wanting those answers more than Ulquiorra, and he didn't want to upset Ichigo by asking.

"He did come to us first," Kensei started talking slowly, giving Shinji a chance to calm down so he didn't jump down Grimmjow's throat. "He was so worried we were going to hate him, or hurt him, he was pale and shaking like a leaf. I haven't seen anyone so scared since the night we escaped from Soul Society. At first we weren't sure if he was going to tell us or chicken out, it took him a few hours of trying to find the right words, opening his mouth to say it, and it just not coming out. It would have been funny, if he didn't manage it only to blurt out he was pregnant. We knew it was possible for certain Hollow males to get pregnant, but we had never experimented with ourselves. We needed to make sure, so we asked him how he found out that he really was carrying life. He told us that his Hollow had let him know about it, but he had enough physical symptoms to believe it," Kensei's story was cut off as Shinji took up the thread.

The blonde smiled as he spoke, now able to find amusement where there had only been confusion and a touch of fear, "After he told us that, he hesitated a bit again, only to give one of those scowls of his, and he lifted his shirt. He was only about ten weeks along by his count, but the muscle tone in his abdomen was already starting to diminish. That's when he said his Hollow thought there might be more than one, but their Spiritual Pressure wasn't developed enough to be sure exactly how many."

Kensei picked up the topic from there, "We helped him hide for a couple weeks, nearly a month, before he started to truly show and the Shinigami closest to him figured it out. The night before she found out, Ichigo had been with us, he was simply stretched out on the ground, he had a hand on his stomach with his eyes closed. We felt his Hollow surface, but it was different from the usual surfacing, instead of taking over it was more like when a Soul reaper calls on their Zanpakuto, just a spike in power with an overlay of his Hollow spirit pressure. He stayed that way for a few minutes before his Hollow went back down. I have never seen a smile so wide on him before. He said the babies were big enough to sense, there were three of them, and they were healthy as far as his Hollow could tell."

"When Soul Society came for him, Kensei and I went with him," Shinji was being serious again, "We had helped enough in the battles that we were allowed back into Seireitei for the meetings. Ichigo was kept in the fourth division being watched over by Unohana and her seventh seat, Hanataro, while we were held at the eighth division under Kyouraku. Exile was not even among their first few choices, they needed Ichigo, or thought they did. All of their effort went into persuading him to give up the children, either before they were born or immediately after their birth. Ichigo probably thinks the worse thing that might have happened to him is execution, that wasn't even on the table. What was really wanted was complete imprisonment.

"Ichigo is a threat. He is powerful and dangerous, but hasn't even tapped a tenth of his potential, and Yamamoto knows that. If he couldn't get Ichigo to willingly get rid of the children, he was going to have Ichigo under lock and key for the remainder of his pregnancy, probably with use of Seki Seki stone, which may very well have eliminated the children immediately since his Spiritual Pressure is what maintained them. If the stone didn't kill them, he would have used the pregnancy as a means of controlling Ichigo, after all if he wouldn't give them up than the children could be used to make him do Yamamoto's bidding. I highly doubt the children would have been allowed to remain with them once born, if they were allowed to live at all they would probably be locked away somewhere in Kurotsuchi's lab." Shinji had to stop there, Grimmjow was growling again.

"I thought Aizen was the bastard!" He was so angry red spots danced in front of his eyes. The Visoreds were thoroughly shocked when Ulquiorra, who was still sitting next to him, leaned over and bit him hard enough to draw blood at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making the Alpha go limp.

Ulquiorra pulled back with now red tinged lips, choosing to remain silent.

"What the Hell was that?" Shinji asked in a combination of shock and curiosity.

Tia answered him, "If he hadn't done it, Grimmjow would be on a rampage right about now. The only thing that can calm an angry Alpha is a bite from one of his Betas, or a related Alpha of a higher rank."

"Wait, those two are related?" Kensei interrupted, following everything, including exactly what Ulquiorra was doing.

"Related is a loose term with Hollows, it's not necessary for blood to share, just for your instincts to recognize them as such. Everyone still here in Los Noches qualifies." She explained to him.

"I notice no one argued over the higher rank part," Grimmjow grumbled, still partially immobile from the built in calming device.

"He is four, you are six, sorry Grimmjow we all know he outranks you." Tia decided to get a little teasing in while Grimmjow was too out of it to get too worked up.

"Yeah, yeah, all right, now finish the story before he has to bite me again." Grimmjow turned stiffly back towards the two Visoreds with blood still seeping from the bite on his neck; Ulquiorra had sharp teeth.

"Yamamoto is not a diplomat, he is the head of an army, he would do whatever he thought he had to in order to win. However, even his close subordinates think he was going too far with this one. It was actually Kyouraku who suggested the idea of sending us into exile. He thought Ichigo would have a better chance of freedom for himself and the children if he had us hide him here, we have practice hiding from people we don't want to find us after all. None of us thought he would ever send Ichigo completely alone, frankly I am surprised he was allowed to bring his Zanpakuto with him. Though I know now Gin was never really on Aizen's side, Yamamoto must have relented with his plans for Ichigo when Gin reported in that he was close to finishing off Aizen from the inside. I think the exile was meant to kill Ichigo, without getting his hands dirty, by defying everyone in keeping those babies, Ichigo declared himself a danger to Yamamoto. He would never allow someone as powerful as Ichigo to run around unchecked if he couldn't be controlled." Kensei explained.

"How did he know that alone and pregnant, Ichigo wouldn't seek out the sire?" Tia had to ask, it was the only piece that didn't make sense.

"Ichigo is a lot smarter than he gets credit for," Shinji confessed, "He looks, and fights like a hot head, but he knows how to take care of himself. He was in Soul Society for almost a month and that entire time he claimed he did not know which Arrancar was the father, only that his instincts had taken over and he had been caught up in a mating frenzy before he knew what had happened. He claimed those babies were his, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt them, including anyone coming around claiming to be the sire."

"Which is true, he didn't, even if he couldn't have found us, Shiro could." Grimmjow admitted a tad bit unhappily.

"Grimmjow he is a very young beta, the first batch of young is always the most sensitive one. He has been fighting you ever since the two of you met, you weren't around him for the beginning, he had every right to believe he was abandoned. An abandoned Beta trying to return to their Alpha might very well be killed. You know this." Tia spoke sharply, but not harshly, Grimmjow couldn't change what happened, only what happens now.

"How old is he?" Ulquiorra asked, speaking for the first time since his brow raising action.

"He's sixteen, but hasn't been for very long." Shinji answered him.

"He's even younger than I thought," Ulquiorra responded, then tilted his head towards Grimmjow, "You know that is young enough that your first fight or two, it might not have been Aizen, he may simply have not been old enough to tell if he was an Alpha or Beta yet."

"Nah, that's not true," Shinji corrected, "Our Hollows are Alphas or Betas from the start. It took some of us longer than others, but we do know what we are. We just hadn't done anything about it. Ichigo has had his Hollow since before he met you."

"Who are you?" A girl's voice rang through the room, as Lilynette came down the stairs.

"Friends of Ichigo," Kensei answered, not seeing a problem answering the childlike Arrancar.

"Any of you seen Starrk? He never came back to the room, don't want to find him passed out in the hallway again." It only happened every other week since coming to Los Noches

"If he didn't come back he probably fell asleep in Ichigo's room." Grimmjow didn't remember Starrk leaving, or hearing him leave after Szayel and him had left. "Don't bother them, I want Ichigo to get as much rest as he needs."

"All right but I am not responsible if Nel and I manage to destroy the room before he gets back," Lilynette turned back and went the way she came, not sounding at all like she was joking.

Grimmjow turned to Tia, "Are we really sure those two should spend so much time together?"

"Yes we've explained this before, Lilynette might look like a child, but she is Starrk's other half, she can protect Nel from Alphas after Nelliel, and keep her entertained. They can't do nearly as much damage as one of Ulquiorra's and your 'friendly' spars." Tia responded automatically, the ingrained response leaving no doubt this was a common exchange.

The Arrancar and the Visoreds continued to talk, leaving behind the serious topics, they were trying to learn what they could about each other. They have to deal with opposite issues a lot of the time, but they were similar enough it was worth comparing notes. Their talk lasted them long enough that they felt it would be alright to see if Ichigo was up yet.

Shinji and Kensei went to fetch him, even after hearing Starrk might be in his room, they still hadn't been expecting the grown man to be sharing the bed with him.

Now Grimmjow was lounging with Ichigo and Tsume in his arms. The babies were finally named. Things were looking good, they had even gotten some confirmation that Ichigo had not been completely abandoned, which brought back some of the fire in his eyes that Grimmjow had missed.

Then came Shinji's dark cloud of doom. They would be dealing with Soul Reapers. They better hope they were serious in their intentions or no number of bites was going to stop him from tearing apart the threat to his family, piece by itty bitty piece.


	5. He Lives in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a family?

Chapter Five

He Lives In You

A few days later Ichigo was in his room, alone with his children, the three little ones had rested up from the birth now. They were making their opinions known to their carrier, loudly, and all at once. They weren't hungry, he just fed them. They weren't cold, each baby was dressed in the clothes made for them, and swaddled in the quilts Tatsuki had worked hard on. They quieted if he held them, but he couldn't hold all three at once.

In short, Ichigo was panicking, and didn't know what to do. A knock came to his door, and Ichigo looked up to see who his savior was, only to see Ulquiorra peering inside his bright emerald eyes taking in the scene. "Please help me?" Ichigo pleaded, knowing who he was asking, but at his wits end with trying on his own. He had no idea where Grimmjow was.

Ulquiorra entered the room slowly, Ichigo was usually nervous around him, "What can I do?" It was better to let the Beta set the boundaries.

"They want held, I can't hold all three, can you hold one of them please?" Ichigo asked, glad Ulquiorra wasn't moving too quickly. He knew he needed help, but the instinctual drive to avoid Alphas other than his own was pulling at him, thankfully not as strongly as it had been the first few days.

Ulquiorra walked over to the bed, and carefully picked up Amon, holding the little boy securely. He swayed from side to side, and the tears slowly stopped flowing, Amon opened his eyes wide and Ulquiorra found himself shocked. "The sclera of his eyes are black," He commented while Ichigo worked to calm Tsume and Hikari, one child tucked under each arm.

Ichigo nodded, "They all have that. They get it from my Hollow. I have a feeling their eyes are going to be gold once the baby blue fades."

"Has Grimmjow seen this?" Ulquiorra wondered how much time the other alpha was spending with Ichigo.

"Yes, he has seen their eyes, he comes and goes pretty often I guess. He can't be here all the time though. Thank you for helping, it's difficult to handle all three at once." Ichigo was incredibly grateful to Ulquiorra, he hoped his children didn't all get the urge to be held at once very often.

"There hasn't been children around Las Noches before, and matings are few and far between in Heuco Mundo as a whole. You don't have to keep hiding them away. If Szayel succeeds we are going to have to learn to handle children." Ulquiorra responded, still observing the baby in his arms, taking in his tiny features, black hair, and oddly colored eyes.

Ichigo shook his head slowly, "It's not that simple. They are too young, my instincts scream at me whenever they are more than a few steps away from me. I don't really like others touching them, even if I know they won't hurt them. I know Amon is safe with you, but I am still fighting the urge to take him back and hide him away."

"That's normal, your mind is focused on nothing but these children for the time being. We lose so many, it is crucial the Beta is always alert to where they are and who is around. I don't blame you for wanting to take him back, and it was a great show of trust that you invited me in the room at all." A young Beta could use all the information they could get. Hidden away in Las Noches Ichigo was about as safe as it was possible to get, but there could always be a surprise.

"I have been fighting the urge to hide them away since they were born, even Kensei and Shinji made me nervous, and they have never done anything but help me. I agree you will probably need the practice caring for children, I heard some interesting sounds last night." Ichigo slid the conversation away from his own reactions. He was starved for contact with others, five months of no one but Shiro and Zangetsu made him lonely.

Ulquiorra managed not to blush, a feat of strength in of itself due to his overly pale skin, "Szayel tries often, as soon as he knows the last mating didn't take he tries again. It's hard on him, but it's what he wants so we go along with it."

Ichigo curled his arms tighter around his children, "Is it hurting him that we are here? He suffered a lot, I don't want to make it worse."

"Not hurt really, just makes him more determined. He wants his own litter, being around yours makes the drive stronger, but it doesn't make him jealous or hurt." Ulquiorra had been the one with Szayel the night before, he knew what was happening in the Betas mind. "He would probably like it if you allowed him to come around these three, he hasn't had a batch in a long time, he would want to refresh his memory." The scientist in Szayel would want to know everything he could about raising such humanoid children.

"Do you have any children? Do Hollows keep in contact after they are grown?" Ichigo asked curiously, hoping he wasn't overstepping his place.

"I have two children," Ulquiorra answered, those questions were to be expected with everything that had been happening. "I have kept an eye on them yes, but not all Alphas do. Betas usually keep more contact with children, though not always. It is harsh out in the desert; many of us prefer not to know if one of our children is killed after leaving us. I know Grimmjow tries to watch out for his, but he has lost track of a few over the years. Heuco Mundo is large, one child can be hard to find."

"I figured Grimmjow had other children, he knew a little too much about how to help me," Ichigo responded softly, still not loosening his grip on the two children in his arms.

Ulquiorra tilted his head a bit to the side thinking, "It doesn't bother you does it?" He realized.

"No it doesn't, maybe if I didn't have all these damn instincts running through me, but I can't help thinking his having other children is good." Ichigo explained with a careful shrug.

"Yes, another normal reaction for a Beta, the more surviving children your alpha has had, the better chance your own young have of surviving. That's probably a good part of the reason Szayel chose Nnoitra over Grimmjow or myself when he was alive, more of his children lived."

"Thank you for explaining all this to me, I bet its pretty boring for you, its not like you don't already know it." Ichigo thanked again, realizing this was the most he had ever spoken to Ulquiorra. It was oddly comforting.

"It's fine. One duty of an alpha is to make sure young Betas understand what is happening to them, your instincts keep you and the children alive. If you understand why you are acting a certain why you won't hesitate to obey your intuition." Ulquiorra explained.

"Than you must be a very good Alpha, because you are taking care of me, even though I'm not one of your Betas." Ichigo complemented.

Ulquiorra shook his head, "Grimmjow is more successful than I am."

"In number of children maybe," Ichigo started, "But that isn't everything is it?

"No, but there is more you do not understand, Grimmjow broke the rules for you, I don't know if I would have done the same. I follow my duty, that is all I know how to do, he follows his own path." Ulquiorra admitted without fussing, it was only the truth.

"So what? You two do things differently, doesn't make him better, or you worse. He terrified me coming into that cave, I didn't know what to do, I thought the four of us were going to die before I could even attempt to give birth." Ichigo admitted.

"He told me the same thing," Ulquiorra admitted, "Did Grimmjow truly scare you that much?"

"It wasn't all Grimmjow, it was the whole situation. Tsume was so close to coming I was scared as it was, I'm only sixteen and I was about to give birth to three children and try to keep them alive in a place where I assumed every creature here would be trying to kill them." Ichigo confessed, feeling Hikari nuzzle closer to him, with Tsume now sleeping like a log, they tired themselves out crying.

"I thought so, you don't seem to be the type to frighten easily," Ulquiorra agreed.

Ichigo got a rueful smile on his face, "You have someone you thought was your enemy appear while a child was trying to force their way out of you, and see how easily you spook." He challenged.

"You have a point," Ulquiorra admitted.

Another knock came to Ichigo's door, and Grimmjow stepped inside, only to stop in his tracks at seeing Ulquiorra inside, holding onto his youngest son, "What happened, are they all right?" He asked quickly.

"They are fine, why are you so worried?" Ichigo asked softly, not wanting to call too loudly and wake up his sleeping children.

"A few days ago you were afraid to let Ulquiorra near the babies, I thought something had to be wrong for you to let him so close," Grimmjow admitted, heading over to his family, his shock dispersing.

"They all wanted held at once, I couldn't handle all three, he showed up when I was ready to scream. He's been a lot of help." Ichigo filled Grimmjow in, handing Tsume to his father, the little boy staying asleep through the transfer, but snuggling closer to Grimmjow's warm chest.

"Thank you," Grimmjow mumbled lowly to the black haired Espada, he may not show it a lot, but he knew when gratitude was needed.

"It's fine, I like holding him," Ulquiorra decided to admit, it felt good to hold a child again.

"You look good with him," Ichigo told him with a smile, noticing the black hair Amon had inherited from Isshin did make him look like he belonged in the slim alpha's arms.

"When they get bigger, I think we are going to need help chasing them down, care to join in?" Grimmjow offered with one of his wide grins, he was still enjoying the sight of the normally reserved Espada cuddling an infant.

"When they get bigger I don't imagine you could keep them in one place for very long. We could all be roped into helping." Ulquiorra was too used to Grimmjow by now to rise to his baiting.

Grimmjow only grinned wider, "Wouldn't Aizen just be thrilled to know his precious palace will soon be filled with children running amok, especially if Szayel gets his wish."

Ichigo had to hold back a smile, they were so focused on Szayel they were missing the truth sliding beneath their notice daily, Starrk could only hide for so much longer. Now that Ichigo knew what to look for, it was only the stiff fabric of his uniform and the concealing black sash that kept prying eyes away from Starrk's steadily growing secret. The fact the Primera was almost always sequestered away in his tower, sleeping, helped him hide too.

"Aizen never did care for children," Ulquiorra agreed, bringing Ichigo's attention back to the conversation. "Especially knowing the oldest children here were carried by his enemy, and sired even through his interference."

"Since when did I follow his rules?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically, a mischievous tone in his voice along with his usual grin.

Ulquiorra looked at him blankly, "Whenever it suited you," He responded. "You had no trouble when he sent you into battle."

"Like you were any better?" Grimmjow challenged, "At least I admit fighting gets my blood flowing, you make it seem like a chore then kick everyone's asses. You can't tell me you don't enjoy it or you would just be lazy like Starrk."

"What would you do if he heard you say that?" Ichigo broke in conversationally.

"Nothing, why?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"Because he is standing in the doorway," Ichigo pointed out helpfully, thoroughly enjoying how pale the alpha went, as he turned slowly and met the icy blue gaze of the Primera Espada.

"Sexta?" Starrk inquired lowly, a dangerous vibe in his sleepy voice.

"Yes?" Grimmjow replied carefully.

Starrk's impassive face got a bit of a smirk on it, "Run." He commanded.

Ichigo had never seen anyone move so fast before. He swore he heard a sonic boom as Grimmjow vacated the room after carefully setting down his son.

Starrk had a satisfied look on his face as he calmly walked to the bed and sprawled across it next to Ichigo, grabbing up Tsume and holding the baby close to him, the small child didn't seem to mind.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Ichigo questioned, a teasing light in his warm brown eyes.

"No, he can run himself into the ground just fine without me," Starrk mumbled already half asleep.

Ulquiorra couldn't keep quiet, "You two spend time together?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, Grimmjow's often away in the afternoons, and Starrk has Nel and Lilynette in his room most days. He comes here to rest, and he helps if the babies get too fussy."

Ulquiorra smiled a bit, a very small one, but it was a smile, "That is good, Betas tend to be more social than Alphas, it's common for Betas living near each other to team up when young are around. Even with a strong alpha, the more eyes and ears looking for danger the better chance the young have of making it."

"What if the Betas have different Alphas?" Ichigo asked curiously, hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't stumble onto Starrk's secret until the older Arrancar was ready to tell him.

"The Alphas, if not related, will avoid each other. They may even take shifts watching over the Betas, we do not have traditional herds or packs like living world animals, but loose bands of Hollows do form on occasion. They mostly had Betas in them, with no more than three Alphas. Aizen didn't know how much danger he had been in, there was four Alphas in the Espada alone, if Szayel's litter had survived Aizen would have more to worry about than whether or not his Eighth strongest Arrancar could fight." Ulquiorra filled him in.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side in thought, "Okay I know about Grimmjow, you, and Nnoitra, but who was the fourth Alpha?"

"Yammy, not powerful enough to tempt the higher Betas for the most part, but he could have proven to be a distraction among the Fraccion and Numeros." Ulquiorra replied.

"What about that old one Barra-something, and the seventh Espada sorry never caught his name?" Ichigo was more curious than a heap of cats on occasions.

"Zommari was the Seventh Espada, he was a Beta, but never showed any interest in mating. Baraggan, the second Espada, was past his mating years, so it never came up in regards to him." It was a good thing one trait Ulquiorra possessed was patience. "And before you ask, the ninth Espada was only Gillian level, you have to at least be Adjuchas before you become a Beta or Alpha."

Before Ichigo could ask his next question, his door was thrown forcefully open and a bouncing pink haired Espada was soon descending on the group inside. Their was a wide grin on Szayel's face, and an almost manic happiness made his golden eyes gleam. "I figured it out!" He wasn't screaming, but his voice was much faster and more excited than it usually was.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked, as Starrk woke from his doze, and Ichigo set about calming Hikari who had also woken up when Szayel came bursting into the room.

"I figured out why the mating wasn't working!" He preened, and that was the only word for it.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked, knowing Szayel was waiting for someone to ask, drawing out the dramatic moment.

"It was so simple, it should never have taken me so long to figure out," He shook his head in what would have been a self-deprecating way had it not been for the impossible to suppress grin on his face.

"Oh just spill it already," Ichigo ordered, knowing Szayel just enough to realize he would drag it out all afternoon if they let him.

"When Hollows first conceive the children are nothing but pure Spirit Pressure and immature soul fragments, if young are lost before the age the rest of them can be safely delivered, the lost ones are reabsorbed into the Betas body so their sacrifice may strengthen the carrier enough the others in the litter may survive when they did not. Can you follow that far?" Szayel had been speaking quickly, and dumbing down the process, but he gave them a chance to ask questions.

Three agreeing nods had him continuing, "When my litter was stolen from me, they should have been reabsorbed, but Aizen used his sword too soon, and since he removed most mating related instincts from us the process never did completely finish. My matings since then haven't worked because my body thought it was still carrying a litter. A Beta won't have more children if they are already pregnant."

"So you can have children now?" Ichigo asked, hoping it was true.

"Yes, in fact I only need a little help, and I will be carrying again. The material is still there, it just needs to be condensed again. I had been carrying four young, there is enough left over spirit pressure if I have a little assistance one baby may be salvaged. It wouldn't be the same child I had been carrying but it would be Nnoitra's and mine."

"Do you want mine or Grimmjow's help?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"It can't be an Alpha, I would need a Beta. If an Alpha were to try what I have in mind it could back fire and I really would loose all chances with carrying Nnoitra's young. A Beta could help me without overpowering the Alpha spirit already there." Szayel explained slowly, he may be on cloud nine with his discovery, but he knew Ulquiorra had been quietly hoping for the chance at young.

Ichigo and Starrk shared a glance, speaking without words, finally Ichigo broke the gaze after a slightly reluctant nod from Starrk, "Szayel would you like Tia's or my help? It may not be a good idea for Starrk to attempt something that hasn't been done before." Ichigo informed.

"The more powerful, the better," Szayel replied, "Are you stronger than her?"

"I don't know, I've never fought her," Ichigo admitted.

Starrk spoke quietly, "Ichigo is stronger, but less trained." He had observed that much at least over the past few days.

"Like Ichigo said, this hasn't been done before, no matter who it was I would have to show them how." Szayel was too exuberant to care exactly where his help came from.

Ulquiorra had no such distraction, "Starrk," He started slowly, gaining the brunette's attention, "Why can't you do it?"

Starrk was twitching a bit, probably thinking of running, but even if he was faster than the Alpha he couldn't run forever, he may as well tell now as he wouldn't be able hide much longer anyway. "I don't want to risk my own litter when there is someone else powerful enough to help." He responded quietly, rolling so his back was facing Ulquiorra, leaving Tsume to be scooped back up into Ichigo's arm held opposite his sister.

Ulquiorra's face was blank as ever, but he carefully handed the black haired child he had still been holding over to Szayel, before stalking around the bed. A hand on Starrk's shoulder, and a gentle nudge, had the strongest Espada turning to lay on his back not resisting Ulquiorra's non-verbal order.

When pale hands reached for the black sash around his waist, Starrk let out a low rumbling growl, placing both of his own hands over his abdomen, forcing Ulquiorra's questing fingers away. Green eyes narrowed, "Let me see?" It wasn't an order, instead it was a request.

Starrk stared him down for a few minutes, neither gaze wavering, until he slowly withdrew his hands and allowed Ulquiorra to continue. Ulquiorra moved slowly and gently as he untied the strip of black fabric holding Starrk's white jacket closed. Once it was released he paused a moment, before taking a breath and pushing the stiff fabric aside to reveal smooth skin, and what used to be toned muscle.

It wasn't flat. Instead his abdomen had a small, almost elegant curve to it. Ulquiorra set his hand flat over the mound of flesh housing Starrk's young. "Why didn't you tell us?" It wasn't quite an accusation, but there was some pain in his voice, that was unusual enough for Ulquiorra.

"I don't want to be coddled." Starrk replied quietly, "Only Harribel, and recently Ichigo knew."

"I understand," Ulquiorra responded after taking a few moments to absorb the answer. "How many?" He asked curiously, allowing himself a flare of excitement, but not letting it burn too brightly yet.

"Two," Starrk's reply was short, but not irritable.

Ulquiorra felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him at the same time as he was punched in the gut by a stronger opponent than himself, "They probably aren't mine then."

A light smile twitched on Starrk's lips, "Well that might be a bit hasty."

Ulquiorra stared at him again, before demanding, "What do you mean?"

"My soul apparently enjoys splitting things. They aren't two littermates, but true twins. I wasn't positive there were two until I starting showing too early for one, their Spirit Pressure is almost exactly the same." Starrk informed him.

Szayel grinned widely at the shell-shocked expression on Ulquiorra's face, finally it wasn't blank anymore, "Ulquiorra, bats do occasionally have a pair of twins, it's rare, but does happen."

"We won't know positively until they are born, hopefully with some kind of identifying mark, but they may be yours just as easily as Grimmjow's." Starrk himself was resisting the urge to grin at the normally composed Alpha.

"Starrk, trust me you want those babies to be Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow's are huge!" Ichigo grumbled, causing another round of grins and a bit of laughter.

A startled gasp sounded from the doorway, "Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" Grimmjow was back, after figuring out he wasn't be chased by exploding wolves.

"If you heard that Las Noches is about to enjoy a baby boom, than yes, you heard correctly," Ichigo answered his Alpha, seeing the broad grin cross his face.

Grimmjow climbed onto the bed between Starrk and Ichigo, careful of his children. Looking towards the brunette Beta, he saw that Ulquiorra's hand was back on the smooth curve of Starrk's stomach. He put his larger hand next to Ulquiorra's his cocky grin softening into a true smile. A green eyed gaze glanced up to see a look of contentment and peace on Starrk's face, and on Ichigo, well, he had never seen the orange haired youth smile like that, it wasn't a grin, and it wasn't overstated, or forced, it was a small, happy, I finally found my place kind of expression.

This was what made being an Alpha worth all the trouble.

Ichigo tore his eyes away from the budding family beside him, and turned back to Szayel, who was happily entertaining himself by tickling Amon, even though the child was still a bit too young to get into the game.

"Szayel how can I help you?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the three next to him.

"This is probably going to sound odd to you, but hear me out," Szayel warned, still exuberant, but he had himself mostly back under control.

"Go ahead, I think after all of this, I can handle weird." Ichigo said ruefully, giving a loving look to the three biggest surprises he'd ever had.

"I need you to mate me, like I said earlier, the material is already there from Nnoitra, but my body doesn't recognize it as useable. When I mate another Alpha my soul won't split again when there is still traces of an older mating present. If I mated a Beta, in theory, it would trick my soul into using the Alpha material already there. It may not work, but it is worth a try before I completely remove the presence of his spirit still in me." Szayel explained rapidly, not able to slow himself down once he was on a roll.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he was speechless for a few moments, odd wasn't the word for this. It was surprising but not odd once he thought about it, "How would it trick your soul? Wouldn't your instincts realize I am a Beta and can't truly mate you?" He calmed himself down enough to ask, he wasn't totally against the idea, but he wouldn't do it unless there was a logical reason it would work.

Szayel's expression turned amused, "I think you are overestimating our instincts, you have an actual being in your head giving you advice, ours are not sentient on their own. We simply get impulses we have to decode. Once the mating battle begins every sense inside of me will be looking for Alpha seed, since you are a Beta you probably won't even register after a certain point, but because there is Alpha material inside me already it may locate and use it. Since there would be no second set of seed confusing my instincts into thinking the first set was from a pregnancy it might just work."

"What are the chances of this working?" Ichigo asked quietly, not wanting to burst his happiness, but trying to be realistic so if it didn't work out the fall might not be as bad.

"About fifty-fifty that I might end up with at least one viable young, but the chances of carrying the child to term drop to about thirty percent. It would be composed of residual energy, there may not be enough to sustain a pregnancy." Szayel admitted.

Ichigo took a deep breath, slowly drawing it in and letting it out, well there was only once more question he could ask, "Are you willing to take those odds?"

"Ichigo, I believed I would never carry another child again for the past few months. Even a thirty percent chance is more than I thought I would get. Also, if this doesn't work at all, I know how to finish the reabsorption process so I may try again with a new Alpha, but I want to try this, to see if Nnoitra might have one last offspring." Szayel spoke bluntly, but he saw the caving of Ichigo's shoulder's halfway through his explanation.

"Then I guess I can try. I still owe you for checking over the babies and me when we got here. If something had been wrong, I don't know what I would have done." Ichigo finally agreed.

"Thank you," The reply was simple, but sincere.

"Just how many babies are we going to have running around here?" Grimmjow broke in, the grin on his face destroying any credibility in his exasperated tone. Aizen's precious fortress was going to be filled with growing children, that would be a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey Grimmjow, I think you may be missing a few," Ichigo spoke slyly.

"You, Starrk, and Szayel, who am I missing?" He questioned.

Ichigo smirked, "Visored males can have children too. This would be the safest place for them if it did happen."

"If they haven't had children yet why would they start now?" Grimmjow's blue eyes were slightly wild at the thought.

"Aizen is dead, their main cause of fear, and with a permanent place of safety away from Soul Society, why wouldn't they? Even if the treaty with them goes smoothly, this would still be a place the Soul Reapers couldn't harm." Ichigo explained.

"The next couple of months are going to be interesting aren't they?" Szayel inquired.

"Yes, I think they will be," Ulquiorra responded, hand still firmly in place over his possible children.


	6. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild yaoi scene ahead!

Chapter Six

Stripped

"Remember if they get too fussy call Starrk, his power is stronger it should help calm them down. If they seem cold their jackets are over here, you know where the blankets are." Ichigo fussed over the babies, throwing comments over his shoulder at an increasingly impatient Grimmjow.

It didn't take the Alpha long to lose patience with the situation, "Ichigo calm down. I can handle them it will be fine. You are only going to be gone for a few hours, and you're not even leaving Las Noches. You promised Szayel you would help him today, so get going." Grimmjow kicked Ichigo out of the room, knowing this was the first time the babies would be completely out of his sight since they were born. It was all right for him to be nervous, but he had an appointment to keep.

Ichigo left reluctantly, eyes never leaving his children until he was out of the room and didn't have a choice anymore. His travel through the white halls of Las Noches was closer to a run then a walk, the sooner he got to Szayel's lab the quicker he would be back with his children. He was almost to the labyrinth entranceway to his quarters when he was halted by Tia coming from a different hallway.

"What's the rush, is something wrong?" She called worried about his flight through the halls, thinking there might be something wrong with one of the babies.

He stopped and spoke to her quickly hoping to get past her as fast as possible without making her mad at him. "Nothing is wrong, I promised Szayel I would help him with something today. It's the first time I've been away from them so I was trying to get there fast."

She nodded, and let him go, "All right, I understand, I won't keep you anymore."

Ichigo didn't bother to respond as he entered the path to Szayel's quarters. The pink haired Espada had the halls leading straight to the correct room to help him out, when normally it would be a confusing mess of turns. Szayel was truly happy about what was about to happen, enough for him to forgo his usual theatrics.

Ichigo walked into the room and was surprised to see a medium sized training yard rather than a lab or even a bedroom. He thought he might have had the wrong room, until he caught sight of Szayel's distinctive hair. He quickly crossed the distance to the eighth Espada.

"Why are we down here?" Ichigo asked, as he looked over the workbench Szayel was contemplating, noticing a small syringe laying on it's surface filled with a clear liquid.

Szayel looked up from his musings, "We are going to need room. Fighting is a traditional part of mating, this hoax doesn't stand a chance of working unless all the steps of a true mating are followed." His excitement was obvious in his voice, but he was patient enough to explain what would be happening, at least minimally anyway.

Ichigo nodded, "I figured that was a part of it, especially once you asked if I fought with Grimmjow before anything happened between us. Now what is in that needle, and which of us is taking it?" His father running the clinic made him unafraid of needles, but wary of strange substances.

A small grin danced across Szayel's lips, he was doing a fairly good job of containing his mirth altogether, but he couldn't suppress it all, "The needle is for you, it is a serum I came up with that mimics an Alpha's pheromones. This is what is going to allow you to dominate another Beta."

"I have a few questions," Ichigo stated while looking at the innocent seeming needle and the grinning Arrancar. "First, why the serum? Why didn't you just ask one of the Alphas to come and help me out before I get to you? Also if I need this shot to manage to dominate you, then how come Tia can mate other Betas without it?"

The grin widened, "If an Alpha were to physically be in here while we do this, than nothing would stop them from attempting to complete the matings with both of us. Yes, we have the power to reject the Alpha, but in doing that, it would shut down my body's attempts to produce children. It's better and safer if I just trick your body into thinking you are an Alpha for a few hours, it won't take that long for this small of a dose to be metabolized. As for Harribel, she isn't mating other Betas she is merely slaking lust. There is a difference."

Ichigo got a blank look on his face, "Sex and mating are different?"

Szayel didn't even try to suppress the laugh, "I forget you are new to our ways. Yes they are different. Mating is more of a ritual, sex is part of it yes, but there is more to it than that for children to form."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair messing it up even more as he thought, not realizing it was a habit picked up from Grimmjow, "I didn't think it was that complicated, but I guess my mating was mostly an accident so I don't really know how it was supposed to work."

"I didn't say it was complicated," Szayel chided, beginning to get impatient now, "It's fairly straight forward truthfully, but it isn't simply sex. The Beta and Alpha fight until the Beta is either satisfied with the Alpha's strength and submits to them, or the Beta rejects the Alpha and they walk away. The main difference between sex and mating is who is in charge, sex the Alpha makes the decisions, mating the Beta does. The Alpha has to prove they are able to protect their Beta and children, while the Beta needs to show the Alpha they are strong enough to carry and birth the litter. That is the significance of the fight."

Ichigo contemplated it for a few minutes, "The way you said that made it sound like the Beta is usually stronger than the Alpha."

"In most cases yes, but there are some like Nnoitra and I where there is no doubt the Alpha is stronger, but since I was resilient enough to take every hit he could dish out I gained his approval. I didn't succeed through strength, but endurance. In those cases there is usually some kind of extenuating circumstances, either the pair have mated before when the balance went the other way, or the Beta chooses the Alpha before the battle begins. I wanted Nnoitra to be my mate, so our battle was one sided, he didn't have to prove anything to me I didn't already know. That is also what I have been doing with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra since Nnoitra died." Szayel was about to the end of his patience with explaining, but he did want Ichigo's help, and to do that he needed to get Ichigo calm enough to take the shot.

"Is there anything else I need to know before we start this? Is your serum going to be enough to let me know what to do?" Ichigo could tell he was pushing Szayel too hard, he said he would help, so he would, he would just ask Grimmjow about it later, or maybe Starrk.

"There is only one thing, once I submit to you, instead of letting your power flair wildly, try to concentrate it all on me. The more power used to compress everything the better chance this has of working. I will direct the power once it flows to mine, but you need to get it to me." Szayel was glad it looked like things would be starting soon.

In response, Ichigo set Zangetsu to the side and removed his top, baring his arm to allow Szayel to give him the injection, only to pause him at the last minute, "This won't affect my children will it?"

"No, once this metabolizes your body will go right back to being a nesting Beta. It will only take a few hours, and there is enough powerful Hollows around if they get hungry we can keep them calm until your milk comes back." Szayel assured as he quickly administered the small dose of serum.

"How long will this take to work?" Ichigo asked, not feeling any different.

Szayel smirked, picking up Fornicaras and pointing the blade at Ichigo, "Movement speeds up the reaction, we start the battle now, and you will have about ten minutes before you start acting like an Alpha."

He hefted Zangetsu in answer, it had been awhile since he was able to fight unrestricted, and Shiro was always up for a fight, "Let's go then," He stated before attacking Szayel.

The next few minutes of fighting was spent feeling each other out, finding weak points, and studying movement. Ichigo was getting used to wielding Zangetsu again, while Szayel was trying to gather his scattered thoughts enough to realize it was finally happening. His chance at a child.

Ichigo felt his blood heating up, his strikes getting harder, attacking more than defending. He felt Shiro come closer to the surface, fighting alongside him as they performed a deadly dance with Szayel. Ichigo found himself forgetting more and more of their true purpose as the desire to fight and subdue grew stronger.

Szayel was reminding Ichigo what it was like to fight an Espada, a truly powerful opponent fully capable of killing him if he made one mistake. He might only be the Eighth in line, but that was still miles above even the strongest Fraccion.

The rust knocked off their blades at last, they moved at lightning speed around the training yard. Blades clashing as often as fists or feet. Ichigo losing a bit more of himself with every strike, his eyes glowing blue with the power he was trying to hold onto, the knowledge he would need it buried deep in his consciousness.

Szayel might have been strong, but Ichigo was stronger to begin with, and with the serum making him lose his grip on his inhibitions it was no surprise first blood was drawn from the Espada. The scent of blood and Szayel's Beta pheromone permeated the air, and with it, the last shred of control was lost within Ichigo. Shiro leapt into control, leading the fight now instead of merely assisting.

Szayel was surprised when Ichigo's fighting style completely changed after that moment. The Hollow far more reckless and daring with his attacks, Szayel was hard pressed to keep up with him at all now. He was returning to his tactics with the other powerful Alphas, he didn't need to win he just needed to endure.

Ichigo's eyes burned gold as he fought the Espada to the ground. Knocking the blade out of the Beta's hands he forced Szayel to his knees. He submissively bowed his head and submitted to Ichigo hoping the dose he had given him would allow him to recognize this as the point they could stop fighting, Nnoitra didn't stop until he was an inch from death. He didn't want to go through that again when he was so excited about this chance at carrying a litter again.

Szayel felt warm breath ghost across his neck, as Ichigo nuzzled into the crook between his shoulder and jaw. The same place Grimmjow had nuzzled to calm him during labor, unknowingly to him this was the spot the Pheromones were concentrated the strongest, and by contacting that spot he was accepting Szayel as his Beta.

Zangetsu dropped to the ground as Ichigo pushed Szayel onto his back, pressing him into the sandy ground of the training yard still nuzzling that delicious smelling spot. Teeth pressed to his skin, and a shudder ran through Szayel, the abuse of that little patch of skin sending shocks of pleasure through him.

Szayel's clothing was practically ripped off of him, and he felt the thrill of the overwhelming presence of Ichigo. The Visored was insanely powerful. They had all known this, but to feel it fully focused on him, on making him submit and respond to him, it was a Beta's dream come true. Even with the Beta usually stronger than the Alpha, they still craved that domination, there was more to the Alpha/Beta dynamic than simple strength.

Seeing through a hazy fog of lust and power, Ichigo ravaged the body under him, Shiro still the more dominate side of their shared soul. It's not like his King wasn't enjoying it, but the primal nature of mating called Shiro out, he had been at the forefront during their mating with Grimmjow too.

Szayel didn't have any complaints as he was taken. The Visored knew what he was doing, though the Espada could have sworn the boy was a virgin before Grimmjow got to him. It was refreshingly delightful to feel the different power, and raw strength housed in the tough body pressing him into the sand. They took things at a quick but thorough pace, neither really wanting to rush. They allowed their power to rise as they closed in on the end. Ichigo reminded Shiro to try and direct it at the Espada if he could, but control had never been their strong point.

It just goes to show that even after the time they spent together out in the desert Shiro could still shock his King. When the moment of release came, Shiro gathered and pushed it all at Szayel, even as the Espada lay spent in the sand. His body now open to the creation of children after his release.

The rush of pure unadulterated power was almost more than Szayel could handle. It was a good thing he was only directing the power, not trying to suppress it, or he would have burned himself out. As it was, he forced his own power to join with Ichigo's, focusing on his abdomen, and the delicate remnants of his lost litter. It was now that the reason he needed a Beta would become clear. This part of the process was not like a normal mating, usually the power was allowed to ebb and flow at will, but he needed it to condense at a specific point.

The power coiled around the remains, kindling them back from the brink, his body searching desperately for Alpha seed found what it was seeking. The power from Ichigo was still a Beta's power even with the serum messing with his mind, this would normally read as nothing by Szayel's body, but with the lingering bits of Nnoitra there, the power and seed combined. Nnoitra's spirit and Ichigo's harmonizing where an Alpha's power would fight to subdue or kill what little chance Szayel had of carrying Nnoitra's young.

The harmonized power and spirit that formed now twisted and twined with Szayel's own essence. The three forces danced around each other until they found the right mixture, settling back to a contented hum.

The hum broke through to the outside world as Szayel let the relaxed sound release from his lips. That had felt insanely good, so much better than his matings with Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. This time, he felt it might have worked, where as before he knew almost as soon as he woke up that it probably hadn't.

He opened sleepy gold eyes with a look of happiness on his face, as he felt hands running gently through his hair, and he was no longer lying listlessly in the sand while power ravaged through him, but was held on Ichigo's lap. "Are you all right, I didn't hurt you did I?" The warm hearted Visored asked, not putting the Espada down even though he was now awake.

Szayel soaked up the embrace for a bit, as he replied languidly, "You have no idea how good that felt. You could have left me bleeding in the sand, and taken me as roughly as possible, and I still wouldn't hurt right now."

Ichigo kept carding his fingers through his hair, it felt like the right thing to do, as the same gesture had him practically purring in Grimmjow's lap with just one pass through, "You think it worked?"

Szayel nodded, allowing the grin to bloom on his face, the usual traces of madness obscured by his sheer exuberance, "I think so. The power you gave me has settled, but it hasn't dispersed. It doesn't feel like my past successful matings, but this was a bit different to start with."

Ichigo smiled at his happiness, "I'm glad. I was a little worried about putting you through all this for nothing."

"Stop that," Szayel chided, "I told you when you first agreed to this I was willing to take the risk. Any chance at all was better than not trying. There is still no guarantee it really did work, or if I will carry all the way, but I have more hope now than I did a few hours ago. You gave me that, so don't you dare feel guilty. Even if this doesn't work out I still owe you for this chance." At that, Szayel lifted a hand and pressed it to his bare abdomen, hoping his child was under his palm.

Ichigo contemplated the content Espada for a few moments, before deciding to ask the questions that had been on the tip of his tongue, but he hadn't wanted to ask until there was at least some hope so he wouldn't upset Szayel by asking. "If this does work, what do you think might be different about this litter?"

Szayel hummed again, still stroking the soft skin of his belly, "Well, for one, my usual litters are quite large. I don't think I have ever managed to carry all of the young I conceive. Therefore, for me this litter will be much smaller than I am used to. Also, since it was kindled from already partially formed souls, I may not carry as long as a typical pregnancy, but I will have to wait a bit to find out if that is true."

"Well that answers about them, but what about you? Could this hurt you?" Ichigo couldn't turn off his need to protect, especially now that he had a hand in getting Szayel to this point.

Szayel was a bit reluctant to answer this one, but he decided Ichigo deserved to know, "Yes, it might." He admitted, "You are more powerful than I was expecting, and I wasn't anticipating you being weak, but young take a lot of power to form and carry. On a normal basis young are lost by the Beta not having enough power to get all of them through, and if the Alpha can't give enough initially the drain is too much and can harm the Beta as well. I haven't had that problem before, I am the Eighth Espada after all, but this litter was formed from residual energy that was rekindled by yours. The drain on me could be far more than other litters since they didn't start out with as much as a normal litter would have."

Ichigo was having a little trouble understanding that, "If all of my power wasn't enough to bring them up to a normal litter's strength, than how do any Hollows have the ability to carry a pregnancy to term?" He wasn't being arrogant, he was being honest, the months of living off nothing but his own power had taught him to appreciate it.

Szayel sighed, knowing that question was coming, but it still couldn't eliminate his happy buzz, "If you were a true Alpha, than I wouldn't have anything to worry about, but your power was a catalyst to awaken Nnoitra's remnants. That took a good portion of your power right there, before any children came close to being created. As powerful as you are, this wouldn't have worked at all if you had even a quarter less power than you do. Your combined strength was still more than I was expecting, so I have a better chance of making it through just fine than I thought I would have." He paused a bit before continuing, "I made this choice Ichigo. I knew the risks, to myself and them, don't forget that. I will fight for this litter. I will fight harder than I have ever fought. By the end I may be close to loosing all my strength, but I will make it, somehow I will."

Ichigo kissed his temple softly, the gentle affection shocking Szayel a bit but not in a bad way, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"You already have helped me," Szayel pointed out again, "Other than what you have already done, I don't know yet. I won't need anything until later in my pregnancy. You did give enough that I can simply enjoy this for awhile. Once I get to that point, I don't know how you can help, but if I figure something out I'll tell you." He promised.

"Thank you," Ichigo replied, "I will do all I can."

"Why?" Szayel asked curiously, "You did this part to repay a debt, why go further? I'm not saying it isn't appreciated, I'm just not sure of your motives." Szayel figured he had answered enough of Ichigo's questions it was time to ask his own.

"Do you know what my name means?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"It sounds like strawberry, but it means he who protects, or number one protector," Szayel replied, teasing a bit with his first answer.

Ichigo scowled, but continued on anyway, yes he knew what his name sounded like, but that was a child's name not an adults, "I was named a protector, and that is what I do. I watched my mom die when I was still very young, she was killed by a Hollow while trying to protect me. I didn't really understand what had happened, but all I knew was I made a promise to always protect whoever needed it, no matter what. I had been taking martial arts lessons with a friend of mine before she died, but wasn't very good, after she died I threw myself into it, and I never looked back. You are here in front of me, you needed my help, so I helped. Now because of my help, you may need even more support, so if you do I am there. I didn't do this out of duty, though that was part of it, I did it because I wanted to."

Szayel buried his head in Ichigo's shoulder, for a fleeting moment he wondered what it would have been like if Ichigo had been an Alpha and he had met him before Nnoitra, but he quickly knocked that thought away, "Grimmjow was lucky you chose him."

Ichigo's response was a bit slow in coming, "I think I knew from the first moment I saw him that something was going to happen between us. He beat me into a pulp that time. I thought he was going to kill me, but he was stopped before he could finish me off. There were times though when I could see his face, he was almost childlike at times, excited at the thought of fighting. At the time, I was still at odds with my Hollow, so I didn't understand the drive then, but now I do. I understand now that even back then he was so much like me I wanted to run either far away from him, or towards him and never let go. He was like a living version of the dark side I tried to hide from everyone else. The part that enjoyed fighting with Zaraki and finally landing a hit that made him bleed, or the times I stood up and beat an opponent no one thought I could."

"He was your match, the feral side," Szayel figured out, "Just like Nnoitra was mine. I was under no illusions about him. He was rude and arrogant, he loved to pick a fight just because he could, and he used to wind up Ulquiorra until even he couldn't be stoic anymore. His Fraccion Tesla worshipped the ground Nnoitra walked on, but he wasn't a strong enough Beta, Nnoitra never tried to mate him because he knew if he tried he might kill him. He was a lot of things, but he did care about his few chosen special people. If Nnoitra had to carry on without Tesla, he would have been almost as broken as I was at losing both of them. I managed to save Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but Nnoitra was too far gone by the time I got there."

Ichigo stroked through his hair again, offering what comfort he could, "For what it is worth, I thank you for holding it together long enough to bring Grimmjow back. It couldn't have been easy, but without him I may have lost my children in that cave, none of you would have known to look for us. Especially with Amon coming the way he did, I don't know what would have happened."

"I couldn't let him die when there was something I could do, it took all I had to save him and keep him away from Aizen, but I would do it again. I may have been the embodiment of madness, but even the insane have a heart, it's just every once and awhile that heart gets buried." Szayel explained quietly.

Ichigo put a hand over Szayel's, which still hadn't budged from his stomach, "You will have even more of a heart back if this worked. I have never felt anything so powerful as the first time I looked at my children."

"I remember," Szayel responded, "I have had four successful litters. It felt like my whole world suddenly became all about them. I remember feeling them squirming around inside me, I remember the pain and joy of their birth. I can remember feeling the worst fear of my life when they were born and it was only my Alpha and myself to protect them. The only time I was in any form of a band, was when I had my second litter and my brother had his first at the same time. Yylfordt and I had the same Alpha at the time, so it was only the three of us. Not long after that, he joined up with his own band, and found Grimmjow later. He ended up being Grimmjow's Fraccion once he entered the Espada."

"You mentioned him before, but I didn't know he was Grimmjow's," Ichigo responded quietly, wondering how Szayel was coping with the deaths of both his most recent Alpha, and his brother. "You have family here, at least for this litter you have someone to share it with, and we will all keep an eye on you." Ichigo knew he didn't have to ask the others to know his word were true.

"I know," Szayel assured, "That's a good part of the reason I decided to take this risk. I want to carry his young, but without help, I don't think either of us would make it, so I wouldn't have done it. Here I am safe, I don't have to worry about hunting, or the desert, killing them, and you're right there is family here to share this with, and other children for my young to play with. It's the perfect place."

"I never thought I would think Heuco Mundo was the safest place for my children, but the way things are now it really is." Ichigo admitted, "Its best for them, and I like it here too. I'll tell you right now, even if the meetings with Soul Society go well I am staying right here until the children are big enough to defend themselves. Even then, they will have the choice where to go, but I don't think they would choose to leave. This is their world."

"What about you?" Szayel echoed Ichigo's earlier question to him, "You may be right about the children belonging here, and you do fit in, but is this really your home?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ichigo whispered conspiratorially, using playfulness to hide his sudden anxiety, he knew this question would come from somewhere.

Szayel quirked an eyebrow, "After everything we just did, you have to ask that?"

Ichigo looked a bit bashful but soldiered on anyway, "I may have bulked up a bit, but I haven't grown or changed much at all since I gained my Hollow, or since I met Rukia if I were to be brutally honest. I don't think I am aging anymore. I might just be paranoid, but Byakuya destroyed my soul chain, I should be dead, yet here I am."

The Espada contemplated that for a few moments, "There is a bit of precedence. With Arrancar, once we remove our mask we freeze at the age we are at. It doesn't matter if we are born Hollows or not, if we started out as a Hollow and changed to Arrancar we stop aging. If you were a human, and suddenly gained a Hollow, it is very possible it froze you, just like it froze us. The fact you were able to carry and give birth to a litter of Hollow young says you are far more spiritual than human anyway."

"If I truly did stop aging, or even just slowed way down like Shinigami, then Heuco Mundo is my home more than the living world or Soul Society. As a Visored I could claim rights to all three, but I truly think this is where I am meant to be." Ichigo confessed.

"Good, we've come to like you, and anyone that can tame Grimmjow is worth keeping around," Szayel teased before pulling himself off Ichigo's lap. "Now I need to go change since you oh so kindly shredded my clothes, and that serum should be mostly out of your system by now so you should probably go make sure your little hellions haven't driven their sire mad yet."

Ichigo smirked back at him, also pulling himself off the ground, and going over to his pile of clothes, "You didn't seem to complain as I shredded them, and yeah I should probably get back. Although if he can't handle them while they are relatively immobile it is going to be absolutely hilarious when they start walking, they really will be hellions then."

"I can only imagine, what with both you and Grimmjow inside them," Szayel enjoyed teasing Ichigo, it was fun without being life threatening like it was with Grimmjow or Nnoitra.

Ichigo's little grin was scary enough to give Szayel pause, "Not just us, but they definitely have some of my crazy dad in them. It's a good thing I am used to chaos."

"Your dad?" Szayel left the question trail off.

The grin changed to a smirk, "You didn't think it was normal for a human to attract Hollows like a magnet did you? My father was a Shinigami, he didn't bother to tell me, but I beat it out of Kon not long after I met the Visoreds. Not only a Shinigami, but the little pervert admitted he had what looked like the remains of a white haori wrapped around his arm."

"Your father was a Captain? Well yes, that does explain some of it. Those children are going to be powerful with their pedigree." Szayel wasn't too shocked, there had to have been more to Ichigo than first met the eye, this was just one more piece to the puzzle.

"They aren't puppies," Ichigo reminded after the pedigree comment.

Szayel smirked at the opportunity, "No, Starrk's twins are puppies, yours are kittens."

"Kittens? Grimmjow is the cat, what is the term for a baby lizard anyway?" Ichigo figured if they were going to joke about their lineage might as well get the animal right.

Szayel paused and blinked, "You know, I just realized I don't know,"

"Me neither." Ichigo admitted unnecessarily.

"So, kittens it is?" Szayel asked with a joking tone.

Ichigo smiled ruefully, "Kittens it is," He agreed. "At least until we know the answer."

With that, Ichigo finished redressing and left Szayel to go check up on his children. As much as he had been worried earlier he had needed the break, he just hadn't realized how badly. Still when he looked in the room and saw the scattered about Arrancar he couldn't stop the smile at his family. Ulquiorra, who was holding Grimmjow's double and debating how much trouble the little boy was going to be, was contemplating the little boy's eyes as they were slowly turning to the predicted gold. Tia had snatched up Amon and was rocking him gently as he slept comfortable in her arms. Grimmjow was holding on to Hikari and whispering quietly to his orange haired daughter, no doubt the story he was whispering would probably not be good for Grimmjow's health if Ichigo ever heard the exact words, but it still brought out the smile Ichigo reserved for the few times he was simple happy and content.

"Well, well, couldn't my Alpha take care of our children?" Ichigo teased, knowing full well it takes a village to raise a child, and there were times he wanted to pull his hair out trying to take care of all three babies.

"Hey, I could have done just fine!" Grimmjow protested, breaking off his whispered story to their little girl, "Tia came here not long after you left, said she caught you careening through the halls like a maniac and figured I could use a hand. Ulquiorra came down a little while ago after checking on Starrk, who is in his own rooms napping by the way."

"How is Szayel?" Harribel asked, before Ichigo and Grimmjow could bait each other so much they forgot to ask.

Ichigo smiled at her, "He is fine, he thinks it worked, but we won't know positively for a little while."

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked his own Beta, "Did Szayel have to do anything before you could help him?"

"I'm fine, and I got a new perspective on Alphas, he turned me into one." Ichigo reported, while going over to sit next to Grimmjow, who had been lounging on his bed.

"He turned you into an Alpha!" Grimmjow's eyes were wide as he shifted Hikari in his arms so he could pull Ichigo down and nuzzle the side of neck, sniffing for the familiar scent. Ichigo's scent was a bit sharper than he was used to, but it wasn't that much different, "You smell different, but not quite like an Alpha."

"If you had let me finish, you might not have had to go through that panic attack," Ichigo chided while holding back a chuckle at Grimmjow's worry, "It was temporary, a small injection of Alpha Pheromone that made Shiro and I able to mate him. He said it would be mostly out of my system by now."

"Good, I want my Beta to be, well, a Beta, and more importantly if you were switched into an Alpha we wouldn't be able to house any Visored couples if they managed to conceive without breaking the three Alpha rule, and trust me, that isn't one to break." Grimmjow tried to cover up his shock, he thought he did a pretty good job.

Ulquiorra stifled the laughter he wanted to let out, but settled for saying, "Why do I get the feeling you fully intend on making sure Ichigo carries several of your litters?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Probably because he does. I already gave you three, isn't that enough?"

"Hey you two, I really am concerned about the rule," Grimmjow's protests didn't have the heart in them that they should have. "Oh alright, yes I like having Ichigo as my Beta. Three is a good number, to start off with." He shot right back, even as Ichigo curled into his side without really noticing his actions, having Grimmjow nuzzle him like that had given him a little taste of what Szayel had felt earlier at his touch.

Tia stared at the two on the bed, before breaking her silence, "Somehow, I don't think Ichigo minds."

"Give me a few years and I might think about it," Ichigo grudgingly admitted, he really did love his babies, and if they were to grow up so fast, then yes he may in fact want more children in the future.

"With all the babies on the way already, I think it will be a few years before the next wave anyway," Grimmjow pointed out.

"To think that in trying to stop his army from mating, he unintentionally caused a baby boom, maybe if you'd been allowed to have a few litters during his reign there wouldn't be so many at the moment." Ichigo mentioned. It was an odd thought that had come to him in the past few days.

"That probably has a good bit to do with it," Grimmjow agreed, "Matings are more common when the Alpha and Beta feel safe. Under Aizen that didn't happen often anyway. It probably would have been better for him to allow a select few to mate, then to force us all not to."

Ulquiorra decided to add in his opinion, "There are only three litters arriving close together, that does happen out in the desert. The timing has a lot to do with his death, but I think it only seems like a lot at a time because we went so long without a single litter."

"That's very possible," Tia agreed.

Something hit Ichigo about that time, and it was enough to cause him an edge of panic, "I just realized something, if we are all here, Szayel is in his quarters, and Starrk is napping in his rooms, then where are Nel and Lilynette?"


	7. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little girls plus fingerpaints equal fun.

Chapter Seven

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"Finger paints? Who in their right mind gave you those?" Grimmjow was reprimanding the two childlike Arrancar, who were both grinning up at him, Nel because she enjoyed the attention, and Lilynette because she was filled with unrepentant glee at being the cause of so much chaos.

After Ichigo had realized the two girls weren't in their usual areas there had been a frantic search and a lot of panic. That was until Grimmjow and Harribel had stumbled across the trail of destruction. The pristine white walls of Aizen's fortress were no longer so plain; instead, colorful drawings with two very different skill levels covered most of the wall from the floor to about five foot high.

They weren't sure what to make of the random rubble and the occasional cracked floor tile, sometimes it was better not to ask when it came to the twin masters of destruction.

Lilynette was the first to respond to Grimmjow's rant, "Those Visoreds, they remembered Nel from Ichigo's stories. They gave them to us before they left, told us to use them to brighten up the place. What, you don't like our drawings?" She pulled out the big guns, the patented puppy dog eyes of doom.

Grimmjow held out under their power, continuing his rant, up until those pink hued eyes started glistening with tears, he just couldn't keep going after that, "Ah Hell, it's not like we weren't all sick of the white. Just why did you two disappear without saying anything?" They had been truly scared, due to their size those two were the most vulnerable, though Lily could hold her own in a fight she was still only one person, and Nel could transform into Nelliel under the right circumstances, but it was best not to rely on a chance.

"We tried, Starrk was already asleep, and we didn't feel like bugging you. We didn't leave the fortress and I know how to keep watch over Nel. I think you forget Grimmjow that I look like a child, but I'm older than you!" Lilynette protested hotly.

Harribel was just standing back watching the scene unfold with amusement, seeing Grimmjow being lectured at by the tiny Beta was a picture she was sure would be stuck in her memory for a long time to come. Though the sudden tackle by a two foot tall blur of green, sending Grimmjow crashing to the ground, had her shaking with the force of the laughter she was desperately trying to hold in.

"Bwad Grimm! No yelling at Lily, she protect us!" Nel protested, even as Grimmjow tried to extract himself from the chokehold she had on him. For a little girl, there was still traces of the former Tres Espada lurking in her small frame.

Grimmjow wrestled Nel far enough away he could speak, a glare thrown at each girl, "Don't be like that. What if you had gotten hurt? If you couldn't wake Starrk you should have come to one of us. I am well aware of your age Lilynette, but what if there were multiple large Hollow? Or worse, a raid by the Shinigami? You're good, but not that good. It's not that you can't go anywhere, we just need to know where you are at so if there is a problem one of us can get to you fast enough!" The Alpha was practically growling at the end, he couldn't help it, because both Nel and Lily had the scent of immature Betas that made the Alpha go into instant protection mode. Though Lily's scent was only immature because she was away from Starrk and Nel's was because she was in her child form, it still affected Grimmjow as if they really were children, which only fueled his irritation.

Unlike the living world where an Alpha male would kill a rival Alpha's young to have a chance at siring a litter on the mother, the only Hollows new mothers truly had to fear were ones who were not yet Alphas or Betas, unless there was a sanity issue with the Alpha. The Beta has to chose the Alpha, if they murdered their previous litter, than there was no chance of a future mating with that Beta. Betas were still nervous about strange Alpha's, because there was still the chance of there being something wrong with the Alpha, or the Alpha being too young to know better. An experienced Alpha knew they had a better chance of mating a Beta if they proved they could protect their current litter.

Lilynette realized all of this as Grimmjow's words hit home, "We didn't mean to scare you, we really were fine, and I wouldn't take her outside without someone with us! Give me that much credit at least." She backed down at challenging him further for the time being. Grimmjow was Starrk's Alpha, so by default hers as well, she would defer to him even if she didn't like being treated like a child. At least it proved that when the twins were born, should they be his, they would be well cared for.

"Fine, just in the future make sure we know where you are at, and don't think it's just you. If you haven't noticed we all tell someone where we are going if we are planning to be somewhere out of the ordinary." Grimmjow figured the ceasefire was the closest thing he was going to get to an apology from Lilynette, "For now though, you two are coming with me. Ichigo wanted us to bring you to him when you were found, he stayed to watch the children even though he wanted to be out looking for you."

Nel clung to him as they walked through the hall, the same way she had done to Ichigo when he came to Heuco Mundo to rescue Orihime. She was babbling to him about Ichigo, but with the speed she spoke at and her accent he only heard about every fourth word. Made him start musing about what it would be like when his children were old enough to start doing things like that. He was guessing it would take about a year, if Szayel's estimate had been right about the speed of their growth, and so far, it seemed to be holding true.

Lilynette walked between Grimmjow and Harribel, she had seen the older Beta's amusement but decided not to comment on it. Lily liked Tia, she had been one of the only females around that spent any time with her, so they had gotten close. "Have you been introduced to Ichigo yet?" The blonde asked her as they walked.

Lily shook her head, "No, Starrk talks about him, but I haven't gone with him to see Ichigo yet."

"You'll like him," Tia informed her, "He fits in well with us."

"He caught Starrk's attention, though that might have been because Ichigo gave him a spot to nap away from us for awhile. I'm not afraid of him or anything, I'm just usually watching Nel, and she is a bit hyper to be around the babies while they are so young." Lilynette explained.

"Hey!" Nel protested from her perch on Grimmjow, "I wouldn't hurt Itsygo's babies!"

Grimmjow took over, "Not on purpose, but accidents happen Nel. You'll get to see them now, that's where we're going." Lilynette did have a point, but the children were strong enough now that Nel could be around without quite as high likelihood of an accident happening. Nel meant well, but she didn't control herself very well, a bit like a younger version of Szayel once he thought about it.

As if thinking of him had summoned him, Szayel and Ulquiorra came around the corner at the end of the hall, Ulquiorra had gone to find him and tell him what was going on. "You found them, good!" Szayel's voice was still tired from his mating earlier in the day, but he wasn't about to ignore Nel and Lilynette if they had gotten themselves into worse trouble then a few finger paints.

"Wasn't hard, just had to follow the trail of rubble and the pictures on the wall," Grimmjow replied, his tone halfway between amusement and exasperation with the two girls.

"At least you two are safe," Ulquiorra said, his own anxiety lessening. He may not show his emotions much, that didn't mean he didn't have them, especially now that Aizen wasn't forcing the emptiness to greater depths.

"See Grimmjow, that's how a rescuer is supposed to react to the rescuee," Lilynette teased the larger Alpha, easily dodging the hit aimed at the back of her head.

"Ohh, what did we miss?" Szayel asked looking between the smirking Lily, now using Ulquiorra as a shield, and the irritated Grimmjow.

Lily pouted, "All we got was a lecture! It went on forever!" She didn't seem to notice the odd look Ulquiorra threw her way as she had chosen him of all people to hide behind.

Grimmjow repressed the urge to growl at her, Nel was still attached to him, and as she was protective of Lilynette bad things could come from insulting her, "You deserved it and you know it. I wasn't yelling forever, ten minutes tops, that ain't bad."

Tia spoke calmly, but she couldn't resist adding in a jab at Grimmjow, "Your daughter is going to have you wrapped around her finger before she is old enough to walk."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow demanded harshly.

Tia raised an eyebrow at him, "Can't you see yourself? You are letting a little girl climb all over you, while arguing with someone who appears only slightly older, and you've been manipulated by her more times in the last ten minutes than most people could do in a year. If you are this bad with these two, what's it going to be like with your own daughter?"

Ulquiorra cast a glance over his shoulder to the small form still using him to block Grimmjow's path, before turning back to his fellow Alpha. "She has a point Grimmjow."

"Like you're any better! She's using you right now isn't she?" He pointed out in an attempt to get the attention off him.

Ulquiorra shrugged, "Your point? She can stay there if she wants. She didn't manipulate me, but she has done so to you." He was not prepared for Lilynette to attack his side with a tight hug, and a bright grin aimed up at him. His bright emerald eyes slowly blinked in shock at her rash actions, just causing her grin to widen.

"Don't give me that look. We both know you don't mind. Now didn't we have somewhere to be?" She smirked up at him, not removing herself from his person even as they resumed the journey to Ichigo's room. Until the twins were born and they knew for sure, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were her Alphas, and she wasn't above using them against each other when it suited her.

Harribel just shook her head at the little Beta's actions. Both those Alphas were big softies around children or Betas, and since Lilynette currently seemed like both, they didn't have a chance at standing up to her. Oh, she was fully aware neither Alpha would admit to such a thing on pain of death, but that didn't make it any less true.

Szayel was not as composed at Harribel, and had burst out laughing as soon as Lilynette had hide behind Ulquiorra, he was still trying to get himself back under control. Now that the worry was over with, his former exuberance was coming back to the surface. He was simply too happy about the earlier events for anything to keep him down for too long, especially since both missing Arrancar had been found safe and sound.

Tia turned to the grinning Espada, his smile infectious, "So Szayel, according to Ichigo, congratulations are probably in order right?"

"I think so, too early to be completely sure, but it feels like it worked!" He was bouncing as they walked, he didn't have a calm personality at the best of times, and this situation only increased his natural flamboyancy.

Grimmjow shook his head, but matched Szayel's grin, "You know it is a bit odd for me to think about how my Beta is technically your Alpha, good luck to you Pinky."

"Aww is the kitty jealous?" Szayel teased right back, Grimmjow's usual taunts barely affecting him in his euphoria. Though he knew beneath the banter, Grimmjow had meant it when he wished him luck.

The Sexta snorted at the accusation, "Jealous? Me, jealous of you? Of course not!" He protested.

"Methinks the Alpha doth protest too much!" Szayel hit back, even as Ulquiorra and Harribel had to work on controlling themselves.

Ulquiorra was the first to pull himself together enough to speak, "Don't listen to him Szayel, he nearly had a panic attack when Ichigo came back and told us you had turned him into an Alpha." He felt Lilynette burst into laughter, burying her face in his long white coat. It was odd feeling her warmth pressed against him, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Szayel thought the sight of the two of them was adorable, Grimmjow usually took the lead when a parental Alpha was needed, but Ulquiorra was an Alpha too with children of his own, and it was nice to see him get to be the one sought after for comfort. Not wanting to let Ulquiorra know the exact thoughts on his mind, he continued the conversation where he let off, "Let me guess, he panicked before Ichigo told him it was temporary right?" At Ulquiorra's nod, "I wish I could have seen that, it was probably priceless."

Ulquiorra got a slight sheen to his eyes that Szayel could have sworn was amusement, "I'll show you later."

The scientist knew that recording eye would come in handy some day.

They finally made it back to Ichigo's room, and they all piled inside to find both Starrk and Ichigo inside, each one pacing the room, as the three babies slept curled together on the bed. Starrk was immediately at their side, pulling Lilynette away from Ulquiorra and into a tight embrace, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He spoke so softly only Lily and Ulquiorra heard him since they were the closest.

"Geez Starrk, you especially should have known we were okay," She protested, but let him hold onto her.

He shook his head, "You don't understand," He continued in the same quiet tone, "If something happened to you I can't protect you as well right now. You have no idea how worried I was when I got down here and found out no one could find you."

"You didn't have anything to worry about, I'm fine, and I wouldn't go far away from you right now anyway. You're not the only one worried about not being able to protect someone, you need me to fight at your strongest. No one could touch us when we fight together, even if you are a little off balance now." She assured and teased to try to break up the serious atmosphere. She couldn't wait until her other half was a little further along; it was going to be hilarious watching him try to deal with carrying a litter for the first time. She would be right next to him the whole way through it, laughing like a maniac, but ready to help at a moments notice.

Ichigo spoke up from behind the pair, deflecting the attention off them so they could reunite in peace, "So who found them and where were they at?"

"Tia and I found them," Grimmjow answered, Nel finally allowing him to set her down, only for her to run and tackle Ichigo. His knees buckled at the hit, but he had gotten used to her enthusiasm during his first excursion in Heuco Mundo and she soon settled into a hug in a position she could squeeze as hard as she liked and he could still breathe. Grimmjow had to shake off the shock at seeing his Beta easily handle the exact same move that had sent him into a sudden meeting with the ground, but he soon finished. "Your Visored friends decided it would be a good idea to give these two finger paints and tell them to brighten up the place a bit."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that, it sounded like something Shinji would pull, before looking down at the tiny girl in his arms, "Did you have fun Nel?"

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically, "Nel drew lots, you should come see Itsygo!"

He shook his head, "Sorry Nel not right now, maybe later alright?" He breathed a sigh of relief as she agreed without a fight. "Do you want to see your cousins?" They might not be blood family, though Grimmjow did have his suspicions, but they were as good as one. Ichigo had decided the Arrancar would be addressed as family by the children, it was as much of a thank you as he could give without saying it every minute of the day.

At Nel's enthusiastic nod, Ichigo carried her over to the bed and the napping children, the adults other than Starrk following him to witness their first meeting. Ichigo set Nel down and watched as she walked over to look at them closer, a bright grin on her face. She got a slight look of confusion on her face before looking quickly back and forth between Ichigo and Hikari, "A little Itsygo?" She asked cutely still looking back and forth between the two.

Ichigo chuckled again, "Not quite, this is Hikari." He leant down and picked up his daughter before settling on the floor so he could hold her and Nel could get a better look. "She's my only little girl."

The baby in question opened her eyes sleepily, looking up at Nel. The green of Nel's hair and outfit attracting the little girl's gaze. If Ichigo didn't think she was still a little young, he would have sworn his daughter smiled at Nel.

Nel carefully reached out to pet the mop of bright orange hair, she looked at Ichigo hopefully, "Nel hold?"

Ichigo wasn't so sure about that, Nel wouldn't hurt her on purpose, but she might on accident. He was about to tell her no when Tia stepped closer to them, "Ichigo give me a minute and you won't have to worry. Nel come over here," She ordered gently, Nel looking reluctant but eventually complying. "There now, this won't hurt." Tia assured, before gathering her spirit pressure and putting her hand over the crack in Nel's mask, feeding the tendril of power into it at a tightly controlled pace.

The others looked at the exchange with interest, figuring out what Harribel was trying to do, but curious if it would work or not.

There wasn't much warning, once second Tia was feeding power into the broken mask, the next a full grown woman emerged from a plume of smoke, a gothic three showing on her back where the two parts of her green outfit didn't meet. Nelliel shook her head once or twice to clear the fog, before getting the same excited expression on her face she had as Nel, she immediately jumped to hug Tia. The two woman matched in size now. They heard Grimmjow give a disappointed sigh when Tia managed to keep her footing too, was he the only one knocked over by the green menace?

Ichigo was relieved as he realized Tia had done it for him. Nel might be just as excitable in her larger form, but he wasn't quite as nervous handing his daughter over to the full-grown woman rather than the child form that wasn't a whole lot bigger than Hikari herself. "Nel you can hold her now if you want." He offered, bringing her attention back to him.

"Yay!" She squealed enthusiastically, her body might be that of a woman's but her voice was still high and childlike, it was an odd combination.

Ichigo had Nel settle on the couch before showing her how to hold Hikari, he had no way of knowing whether she had had any children before being recruited by Aizen, but with her memory so patchy it was better to be safe than sorry. He stood back from the pair, to ask Tia in a low voice, "How long before she switches back?" He wanted to know how long he could let Nel hold her before it would be a good idea to take his daughter back. He felt a bit of relief when Szayel plopped himself down next to Nel, both of them cooing over the baby.

"Depends on how much she strains herself, relaxed like this, about twenty minutes," Tia and Nel hadn't had much to do after the death of Aizen and their Fraccion, so working together they had figured out how to help Nelliel surface for a short time. The more they did it, the longer Nel could hold her shape, but it had never lasted more than half an hour. Nel's mask was simply too broken to sustain her full body for very long. The most difficult obstacle had been the realization that Nel often forgot Tia could help her transform, the broken mask took her memories as well as her power, and they had no way of knowing which memories she would be left with when she reverted back to a child.

By that point Starrk had calmed down enough to let Lilynette go, and the two of them came over so she could properly meet Ichigo. "Are you going to yell at me too?" Those were the first words she had ever spoken to him.

"Nah, I think you've probably been lectured enough. So finger paints huh? Let me guess, the one with short blond hair and the weird smile gave them to you?" He let her off the hook without a fuss, he knew with how worried everyone had been she had already heard anything he could have said to her. It helped Lilynette's cause that she looked to be about Yuzu and Karin's age, Ichigo knew she was older, but he couldn't help but compare the girl to his little sisters.

Lilynette let out the breath she had been holding, "Finally someone whose not going to yell at us, we were just having some fun!"

Ichigo had to interrupt her there, "Don't think I didn't have a lecture planned, I just think you've already heard it. That's the only reason you're not getting one."

She scowled, but soon calmed, "Ah well, I'll take what I can get. And no it was the other one, short silver hair, had a Zanpakuto like a knife rather than a sword." His blade had been unusual enough to catch her attention.

"Kensei? It was Kensei not Shinji?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "Got to admit, wasn't expecting that one. He always seemed like the more serious type."

"Well, you used to think Grimmjow was a homicidal maniac ready to murder you at any given opportunity," Ulquiorra reminded Ichigo.

"Uh, Ulquiorra, while I understand the example, you do realize the first few times I met him he really was a homicidal maniac right?" Ichigo defended himself.

Grimmjow didn't bother to add in his opinion, he was too busy picking up Tsume who had woken up and was starting to fuss at having so many people close by with no one holding him.

Ulquiorra continued, "That was war, he was under orders, that wasn't really him."

Ichigo looked him straight in the eye, "Stop that, look I know Aizen controlled a lot of your actions, and all of you are still sorting through the mess. That doesn't mean you weren't truly like that at some point. So what if Grimmjow enjoyed fighting me? The point is he doesn't now. You have your dark side, just as I have mine, and we have our history. I willingly came here only knowing your dark sides, and now that I know more about the gentle side do you really think I am just going to run away screaming if the past gets brought up?" To prove his point he tenderly picked up Amon, the last of the children left on the bed, and laid the little boy in the Alpha's arms. "I trust you, good and bad acknowledged, and that goes for all of you."

Ulquiorra looked down at the child cuddling closer to his chest, his arms instinctively tightening their hold, and simply nodded his head in agreement with Ichigo's words.

The serious mood was shattered as Lilynette suddenly laughed, "You know what Tia? You were right, I like him."

Ichigo shook his head in bemusement, "Thank you, I'm glad you approve." The words might have been serious, but the tone was light and playful.

Lily stalked up to him, pressing one long finger to his chest, "You better be glad, I'm trusting you with Starrk. Hurt him, I hurt you." She threatened, but Ichigo couldn't help it. The sight of the young girl threatening him over the safety of the Primera Espada was too much for him to take. For the first time in Heuco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki laughed. No chuckling or short burst, but full on laughter to the point of his sides aching.

Once he started it took him awhile to calm down, shoulders still shaking a bit, he managed a reply, "I'm sorry, but that was priceless. You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to hurt him, or let him get hurt."

"Lilynette, I'm not an invalid," Starrk protested at being drug into the conversation between the two.

Szayel shook his head at the exasperated brunette, "Oh let them be, they are bonding, you are the one thing they have in common at the moment. Besides, it won't be much longer before you might need help here and there, may as well get used to it now."

"In the future yes, but I'm not there yet," Starrk grumbled, settling down on the couch next to Szayel on the other side from Nelliel and Hikari. His worry had kept him up pacing with Ichigo, but he was tired again now that the fear had gone down.

"Well hopefully you wont be alone in that, it won't be so bad if there is more than one of us for them to smother," Szayel attempted to give Starrk some hope.

Starrk nodded in agreement, "I'm hoping that's the case."

Nelliel interrupted them as she looked down at the baby in her arms, "Take her? I might not last much longer." Shards of memories returned to her as she sustained her adult form, including a less childish mode of speech.

"Oh can I? I've never held a baby, I need the practice." Lilynette volunteered, coming over to the trio on the couch to take the baby from Nelliel.

Szayel and Starrk watched the exchange carefully, ready to step in if it looked like there would be a problem, but the two girls managed the swap without complications. "What do you think Lily?" Starrk asked his other half, he had already gotten some practice from helping Ichigo in the afternoons, and it was amusing to see her be such a natural at holding Hikari.

She grinned up at him, "I think we'll be okay. This is really neat." She started to tickle the child, who seemed much more interested in grabbing at the pale green hair brushing her cheek than the tickle game Lilynette had started.

Glad that everyone knew now and he didn't have to be so careful with his gestures; Starrk let his hand rest on his stomach as he watched Lilynette play with Hikari. He was still anxious about his first litter, but he was a lot calmer now that he could see how much she was enjoying being around children. Szayel bumped into his shoulder softly, catching both the gesture and the meaning behind it, "You know you two will be fine. This is your first, but you're the oldest. You know what to do, just learn to trust yourself." It was odd that, for once, the younger Beta was giving advice, but in this case Szayel did have more experience. "Look at Ichigo, he didn't even know it was possible until he was already carrying his first litter, and he is managing to impress all of us."

Starrk didn't see any point in denial, "I know that, but I'm still a bit…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Worried? Apprehensive?" Szayel tried to help him out.

He shook his head, "No, more concerned. I usually know what's going to happen, and what I need to do to deal with it. This is new to me, and I'm not sure I like the feeling. Don't worry, I'm happy about this too, it's just odd for me." Starrk did his best to explain, but the words didn't want to flow right.

Szayel smiled, also leaning back and mimicking Starrk's pose, he wasn't even sure he was carrying but he was hoping so much he hadn't been able to keep his hand away for more than a few minutes. "Starrk this is one thing it's okay if you don't have all the answers. I've had four, and I still don't have any idea what is going to happen with this one. I can guess, but I don't know. Like I said, you'll be fine."

Starrk watched Lilynette and Hikari for a little longer before responding, "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," Szayel stated with such flippant confidence Starrk couldn't help but smile at him.

While Szayel and Starrk were talking, Nelliel slid off the couch and went over to where Ichigo was speaking with the others, the Alphas still in possession of the boys. "The Shinigami will be arriving soon. I think we should have Starrk and Szayel stay here with the kids, probably with Nel and Lilynette too. If something goes wrong, the rest of us can fight freer if we don't have to worry about them." Ichigo was talking calmly, but there was an edge to his usual outpouring of power that spoke volumes about his unease.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, "I agree, it would be better to only have one vulnerable place to protect. If the rest of us didn't manage to win Szayel and Starrk can still fight if they have to, so can Lilynette and Nel when it comes down to it. We should try to keep them out of it as much as possible, but it might not be avoided."

"I don't like it," Tia disagreed, "If we did lose, than the Shinigami only have to get through the defenses in one place, if they get in we lose them all."

Nelliel chose that moment to interject, "Keep us together, better in a group than on our own. You need to show one of them how to transform me, I want to help if I can." Her voice was young, frank, and earnest, the voice of a child making an important decision.

"Are you sure Nel?" Ichigo asked with a worried frown.

She nodded emphatically, "Yes, because if we lose all of you, we wouldn't want to be hunted down one by one. Keep us together, either we all live, or we don't. That would be better than being alone."

Even Tia couldn't argue with Nelliel when she spoke like that, "All right, I'm still not sure about it, but we'll do it your way." She had just finished speaking, when Nelliel went weak in the knees, a few heartbeats latter, a passed out Nel was lying on the ground. Tia picked her up and tucked her into the bed, thinking Ichigo wouldn't mind if Nel rested here to regain her strength.

"We won't have anything to worry about if the Soul Society is telling the truth. I remember how angry Yamamoto was at me, but even his closest Captains were kind enough to think up a way to keep my children and I alive. Plus even if I don't trust Soul Society much anymore, I do trust the Visoreds, and they wouldn't bring anyone near me they weren't completely sure was legitimately trying to talk to me. The fact we have something to offer shouldn't make us forget it was them who requested the meeting first." Ichigo had some time to think since Shinji's admission that there were Shinigami who had taken his side, not Yamamoto's. Thinking back it was easier to see the small kindnesses offered, only enough they wouldn't be caught by their superior, but it was more than he would have gotten otherwise.

Ulquiorra decided to use a bit of the same bluntness Ichigo had shown him earlier, "Ichigo, do you really believe that or was that you only wishing they were so trustworthy?"

Ichigo made a frustrated sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh, "Honestly? My trust in the Visoreds is absolute after everything they have done that was purely for my benefit. Do I think that some Soul Reapers may be able to trick them? It's happened before. I think there does need to be some kind of back up plan should things go south, I just really hope we won't need to use it." The Visoreds had learned a lot from Aizen's betrayal, but that didn't mean the same thing couldn't happen again.

Grimmjow carried Tsume over, and gave him to his Beta knowing the child could calm Ichigo down, and he would need calming once he was done talking, "Ichigo, why do you want to believe in them so badly?" It seemed odd for Ichigo to be so willing to delude himself into trusting them he forgot they were part of the very same group that exiled him while pregnant.

Ichigo knew exactly why Grimmjow had passed him their son, but since he found himself needing the comfort, didn't protest. "Grimmjow, I spent months training and practicing until I could barely move from the pain of overworked muscles and whatever training injuries I happened to have. I did it all to protect those people. I need to believe that all that time and effort wasn't a complete waste. Not when I could have used that same skill in the living world to protect my home and friends. I do believe there are Shinigami in the Seireitei who were not brainwashed into believing everything Yamamoto says." Ichigo had to pause here and take a steadying breath.

He cuddled his son closer and kept talking, "The first time I went to Soul Society it was to prevent Rukia being executed because she gave up her power to let me save my family. During that time, I met several people who were working to get the death sentence overturned. Captain Ukitake was one of two Captains that defied Yamamoto to his face on the day she was supposed to die. If he was willing to go that far for a squad member that had been convicted of a crime she really did commit, what do you think his reaction would be to the order that three completely innocent children should die before they even draw breath?"

Grimmjow settled a heavy hand on Ichigo's shoulder, before pulling the Beta back into him for a tight hug, nuzzling into his neck. "I didn't say we wouldn't give them a chance, when you say it like that than yes I think it's worth the risk, but I don't want you to get your hopes too high and not be able to fight at full strength if it comes to that."

"Grimmjow I promise you, if the Shinigami show any signs of turning against us I will fight with everything I have. I managed to keep my children alive while we were alone out on the desert. I will not lose them now that we finally have a safe place." Ichigo assured.

"That's all we can ask," Grimmjow responded, the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

Things would either be really good from here on out, or everything was about to go up in flames.


	8. If You Only Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is a very difficult thing to do.

Chapter Eight

If You Only Knew

The days passed happily, the tension only building a little at a time as they waited for word on the meeting. The Visoreds were acting as the mediators between the two groups, arranging the terms and making final preparations to bring them together. This left those in Las Noches with nothing to do but wait and worry.

At least the babies were a good distraction. They got stronger and more alert everyday. They were smiling and looking at those holding them. Ichigo had started to give them some time on the floor, with a blanket protecting them from the chill, new toys brought courtesy of the Visoreds occupying them as they learned and explored.

Starrk's uniform no longer hid his increasing waistline. If you hadn't known him previously you might have assumed he had just ignored his training a little too long, but those familiar with how slender he usually was could tell he was growing steadily curvier. Lilynette loved to tease him about it, getting swatted on the back of the head multiple times a day, but it wasn't enough of a detriment to make her stop. At least he could still move around freely, once his balance was completely altered there would be even more opportunities for laughter.

As for Szayel, the near permanent grin of excitement was all the confirmation the others needed to know the mating was indeed a success. He spent a lot of time in Ichigo's rooms with Starrk and Grimmjow, as Ichigo was still more comfortable if the children stayed in the smaller easier to defend room, then the large open meeting hall. The night the babies had been named was tolerable only because he was too exhausted to notice the itching need to keep them confined. Grimmjow had explained the difference to him when Ichigo had voiced the oddity.

Harribel had taken to spending time with Szayel in his quarters when they weren't with Ichigo. As the only mated Beta without an Alpha, she had slid into the role for Szayel. The others were quietly glad to see this, Harribel had always been a bit withdrawn from the group as the only female Espada, after Nel was injured, but with the death of her Fraccion she had only become more solemn. It was good to see her getting excited over something, especially since Szayel was recovering from his own loss. The two of them were healing together, though it would take some time for any significant changes to be noticeable, it was a start anyway.

Since Grimmjow was busy keeping an eye on Ichigo and his litter, this left Ulquiorra to make sure Starrk had everything he needed. They switched off whenever they wanted to, but it made sense for the one without a current litter to spend the most time with the dual mated Beta. Starrk liked the arrangement, he didn't mind the company as he had spent too many years lonely, and Ulquiorra was much calmer than Grimmjow able to spend hours doing little more than nap and talk. That's not to say he didn't like Grimmjow's presence when he was there, it was just different. The two Alphas were like night and day, but both cared deeply, and would protect him with all they had.

The others didn't know Ichigo had put in a special request for the Visoreds to carry to Kisuke. With the confirmation the extremely intelligent Shinigami was still on his side, it had made a problem he had easier to deal with. He wanted his family to meet his children, but it wasn't safe to bring them out of Heuco Mundo, not with him still an exile and no idea if his family home was being watched in case he returned. Even if the Shinigami agreed to let the Espada live freely, there was no guarantee they could get the exile overturned.

That meant for his family to all get together, he would need to bring his dad and sisters to Las Noches. His dad could come without too much hassle, being a Captain class Soul Reaper in his own right he would be able to cross into Heuco Mundo and bear the Espadas' intense Spiritual Pressure. He was concerned about his sisters. Karin could at least see the Arrancar, but even as strong as she was Karin was still mostly human, he wasn't sure if even she could withstand the power emanating from the Espada. Yuzu wasn't even able to see spirits, much less hold up against power that could make full-blown Hollows wither and die. He needed Kisuke's help to find a way to bring them safely into this world, and until they had that worked out, he could only let them know he was alive, but would have to wait to see them.

Now Shinji and Kensei were back, and they brought news with them. The group convening in Ichigo's room again. Shinji spoke first, "We have the final list of who will be coming, I think it bodes well for the meeting. I was right, Captain Ukitake is still the head of negotiations, and he will be the one coming. Kyouraku and Unohana wanted to as well, but we did agree only one Captain could come. It says they are serious about making this work without bloodshed, if this was an extermination mission they would send Kyouraku. Ukitake can and will fight if provoked, but he avoids it when at all possible, Kyouraku is more ruthless when the situation calls for it."

"Why Kyouraku? I would think if they wanted us dead, Soi Fon or Kenpachi would be the better choice." Ichigo asked with a small frown, the situation not adding up in his head.

Kensei answered him, "You would expect an attack from either of those ones, as they are the head of the combat units. You have more trust in Ukitake and Kyouraku because they assisted you during your month in the Soul Society. Plus, to be completely honest, the only Captains with a chance of defeating all of you on their own is Kyouraku and possibly Unohana. The Head Captain doesn't usually fight directly, he orders the others but rarely participates, and Ukitake is more effective if he works in tandem with a close quarters fighter. Kyouraku and Ukitake working together could probably challenge Yamamoto, and if Unohana backed them up with healing, they might even win."

Grimmjow looked thoughtful at that, "So they are at least attempting to keep us calm, that is a good sign, but we shouldn't lose focus. Who else is coming?"

"The Lieutenant they are bringing is Rangiku Matsumoto, since you know her Ichigo. Renji wanted to, but we pointed out he has a Bankai so he is ranked with the Captains." Shinji began, only to be interrupted by Ichigo.

"Wait, they are sending Rangiku of all people? What happened, did Toushiro jump on the chance at getting her out of his hair, or what?" He asked incredulously.

Shinji shook his head, "Don't underestimate her. She was close with Gin Ichimaru, and on top of that she is a Lieutenant, and the tenth squad is the investigation unit. Hitsugaya might be the prodigy, but Rangiku is nothing to discount, despite the way she acts on occasions."

"They are trying to learn more about us by sending an investigator, it's a move I would make." Szayel analyzed. It was exactly the move they would have made if the situation were reversed. At least they were sending someone Ichigo was familiar with, less chance of something getting into the report they didn't want shared, such as the number of young living here, and the expecting Espada. The kind of information if there was ever an attack; it would prove to be detrimental to them for the enemy to know.

Harribel got the conversation back on track, "What about the Officers?"

Kensei replied to her, "They are bringing Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada from the Fourth Squad, and Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa from the Eleventh."

"A healer and a fighter, both of which I know personally," Ichigo informed, relaxing at hearing the final names.

"This sounds too perfect to me. They are only sending people that would put us at ease and relax us. Are we sure this isn't a front for an attack to follow once we are off guard?" Ulquiorra observed.

"That's why we won't be off guard at all during their visit. We already have a plan to keep the vulnerable ones away from the meeting." Grimmjow reminded him, knowing what Ulquiorra said made sense.

Ichigo broke in, "I don't think that is what is happening. There are others that would make us even more relaxed, and be less of a threat. They are sending a negotiator, an investigator, a healer, and a fighter. That sounds like a good team to me for the type of meeting this is, the fact I know them all might be because they volunteered to come with Ukitake." He turned to Shinji and Kensei at that, "Does Yamamoto even know this meeting is happening?"

Shinji grinned slowly, "No, at least not as far as we are aware. He thinks Ukitake is coming to meet with us, he doesn't know we will be bringing all of them here. He probably suspects something, but he would have no way of confirming it. Especially with Kisuke hacking into the Twelfth squad's monitoring equipment. We actually had two conversations with Ukitake, one discussing a meeting between him and the Visoreds, the real conversation was covered with a scene of Ukitake resting on a previous day around the same time so the sun's position wouldn't give us away. We did similar cover ups when recruiting the others."

"Ichigo, do you think any of those people would have a reason to rat you out to Yamamoto?" Grimmjow asked his Beta.

Ichigo thought about it for a little while, before giving his answer, "The only one I'm not sure of is Ukitake, the others wouldn't. As scatterbrained as some of them are, they are loyal to those that have earned it. I don't know Ukitake enough to know if he would follow Yamamoto, or take my side. You have said he adores children, and only fights when provoked enough, knowing what Yamamoto wanted to do to us, I would give him the benefit of the doubt."

"When are they going to be ready?" Szayel asked, whether there would be an attack or not was out of there hands, it was better to concentrate on the meeting itself. There was a good chance it was exactly what it looked like on the surface. At least everyone was hoping that was the way it would work.

"Tomorrow," Kensei answered shortly.

They all took a collective deep breath. They had known it was coming but to be faced with it head on made the slight tension build to greater heights. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo' entire body locked up, his nerves wound so tight he felt like a harp string. He walked over to Harribel and whispered in her ear, getting a slight nod in response. With that out of the way he went to Ichigo, and wrapped the Beta in his strong arms. "Calm down, there isn't anything you can do now. Stop panicking."

"I can't help it," Ichigo admitted, not pulling away from the embrace, but looking over to the children playing on the spread out blankets. "What if Ulquiorra is right? It is adding up a little too well. If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is, that has held true for a long time."

Starrk spoke for the first time since the Visoreds arrival, "Ichigo did you ever think you have suffered enough bad luck you are due up for a reward? If something bad happens we will deal with it when the time comes, but it might not. As long as we are prepared for the worst case it is all right to hope for the best."

Grimmjow felt some of the tension leave Ichigo as he absorbed that. He spoke softly, wanting to calm him further, "Everything is going to work out. At least we will know for sure soon. These people have helped you before, this might be no different."

"You don't know that, even you have asked me if I would be able to fight at full strength if it is needed, now you are telling me to calm down because I might not have to fight? Make up your mind." He protested sharply, shaking his head, and trying to wiggle out of the arms holding him now that his worry had changed to frustration.

Grimmjow just locked his arms tighter, not letting him go, "Look, there are no guarantees about anything. There is just as good of a chance that you won't have to fight as there is you will. For tonight, and during the meeting, concentrate on believing you won't. If there is fighting or danger, you will be able to handle it a lot better if you are not worn out from worrying all night."

Seeing where the conversation was going, the others used that as their cue to leave, Harribel explaining something to Szayel before they both headed over to pick up the children and bring them out with them.

Ichigo seeing them take the babies, protested, "Where are you taking them?"

Grimmjow answered him, "I asked her earlier if she and Szayel could watch them for a few hours, because you would probably need help calming down."

"I don't want them away from me right now," Ichigo argued.

Grimmjow squeezed him a bit, "It's only for a few hours. You need to relax, and that would be hard to do if you are worried about them being two steps away from you. Let me take care of you, and then we can concentrate on them."

"But…" Ichigo's protest was cut off by a kiss.

"Just stop. Stop thinking. Stop worrying. They will be safe and cared for with Harribel and Szayel. It's time to let someone worry about you for a little while." Grimmjow ordered, only pulling away enough to speak.

"I'm not sure I know how to do that," Ichigo confessed.

A slow grin crossed Grimmjow's face, "Let me show you."

Ichigo nodded, and those lips were back on his. The arms around him tightened and pulled him even closer.

A few hours later and a much more placid Ichigo went with Grimmjow to collect their children from Harribel and Szayel. The sight that greeted them put a gentle smile on Ichigo's face.

Szayel had fallen asleep, Hikari napping on his chest, he had an arm wrapped around Amon who was snuggled against his side. Harribel had answered the door, Tsume was awake and enjoying being held and bounced by her. His eyes taking in the room as he gazed over her shoulder.

"Were they any trouble?" Ichigo asked quietly so he didn't disturb the slumbering trio.

Harribel shook her head, "No. It took them a little while to get used to being away from you, but they settled down and have been fine ever since. Those three have been sleeping for a good hour."

Grimmjow looked them over, "How much has he been sleeping?" His question came out more concerned than he had intended to sound, and it caught Ichigo's attention.

"He takes several short naps during the day, he goes to bed fairly early in the evening, but I don't know if he is sleeping well at night or not." Harribel's reply was just as concerned as Grimmjow's, frightening Ichigo even more.

"What has you two worried?" His heart clenched as he remembered Szayel saying this pregnancy could be very hard on him.

Grimmjow and Harribel shared a glance, debating whether to tell him or not. Grimmjow finally caved, "How much did he tell you about what will be happening to him? He at least told you it might be harder on him than usual right?"

He nodded, "Yes. He told me since this mating started out differently, the drain on him would be more."

"Figures he would try to put the best spin on it, he wouldn't want to scare you off from helping him." Grimmjow realized, looking at Szayel's sleeping form and shaking his head ruefully.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "What do you know that I don't?"

"You mentioned he told you Betas are usually stronger than their Alphas right?" At Ichigo's affirmative nod, Grimmjow continued, "Did he tell you why?"

"Now that I think about, no he didn't. He explained he was able to mate stronger Alphas because of his endurance. Also he said that since this was created using residual energy it would be more of a draw on his body." Ichigo explained, worried when Grimmjow just shook his head more.

"Szayel, if you weren't pregnant, I'd kick your ass." He muttered loud enough for Ichigo and Harribel to hear, but not Szayel if he happened to wake up. "He didn't lie to you exactly, but he did cover up the truth. This will be harder on him, and it's because there is a reason the trait that attracted stronger Alphas is endurance. The Beta is traditionally stronger than the Alpha, because the children formed from the mating can then only be as strong as the Beta, if the Alpha is too weak it can make miscarriage more likely but doesn't hurt the Beta. If the Alpha is stronger, it creates the possibility of the children being too strong for the Beta to carry, but instead of losing the child, it drains the Beta."

"I don't get it, why wouldn't he just tell me that?" Ichigo was worried he had only caused Szayel more grief.

It was Szayel himself who answered, waking up halfway through Grimmjow's explanation when the panther got too distracted to lower his voice. "You are too noble. If you knew what we were doing had the potential to hurt me, you might not have done it. There was a chance I could carry Nnoitra's young, I had to take it. If you knew the truth you would have tried to persuade me to complete the absorption and take a different Alpha, one of your Visoreds would have worked. Plus, I did tell you it would be harder on me, I just wasn't completely honest about why."

"Would all of you please stop treating me like I'm some kind of saint?" Ichigo responded, startling all three Arrancar. "Szayel if you had just told me that, and then explained that you wanted to try it anyway, I would have gone along with it. I understand why you did it, but there was no reason to lie about something like that."

"I couldn't take that chance, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra knew the risks and mated me anyway when I said I was willing to endure it, with you I just didn't know." Szayel defended himself.

"My nobility, as you put it, is a habit I have had for a long time. However, your choice means something to me too. I won't interfere with someone else's choice. Well not exactly, if someone tells me they want to die, or wants me to let them die, I would have a problem with that. This is different. This was something you wanted very badly, and I know Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wouldn't have gone along with it if they didn't think you could handle it." Ichigo explained, hoping this would get spread around to the others so they would understand him a little better.

Szayel just sighed, and cuddled the two children closer to him, "All right, I owe you an apology, but I've wanted this so much, and now that it's finally happening I can't say I regret anything. So far, the drain isn't that much more than normal, though I think I was right when I mentioned this might be shorter. The symptoms are showing up as if I was further along than I am."

"Any idea how far?" Ichigo asked, knowing the subject change was deliberate, but allowing it. He had made his point.

Szayel thought about it for a moment, "I'd say about six weeks."

"So a little less than a month different, that isn't too much of a change." Ichigo responded.

"Puts you about three months behind Starrk, a nice gap in ages, there will be time to get used to the first group of young before the next one comes." Grimmjow observed.

"If they keep growing like they are, mine are going to be a year old by the time Starrk's come, and half a year more when yours are born. It's going to be difficult to wrap my head around the difference between their true age and the way they look." Ichigo added, a bit nervous about the speed of their growth, but looking forward to all the milestones at the same time.

"You'll get used to it." Szayel assured, "I admit it is a little more startling as they are so human appearing, but I had the same trouble with my first litter. They grew much faster than I had been anticipating. It seemed like I barely had any time with them before they were grown. I have had a lot of litters for my age, because I like raising young."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, "I enjoy it too. I agree they grow quickly, but I prefer that. The faster they grow, the better chance they have of surviving. It's a rush when you realize your children are fully grown, and you've managed to get them to that point. I don't think it is a bad thing to have many litters. If your children are strong and survive, then our species gets stronger with each child we raise."

Szayel laughed softly, trying not to disturb Hikari who was still asleep on his chest, "Alpha's are programmed to want many litters. Betas have to be a little more careful, it takes a toll to produce a litter. That is why nature gave us birth control while raising young. Too close together and it doesn't matter how strong or weak the beta is, there will be complications."

"I am content helping other Betas in need." Harribel added, "I have thought of having my own every now and again, but then I discover another one left alone. There is enough out there I haven't felt the need to mate."

"Look how long Starrk waited, all Betas are different," Szayel reminded her.

Grimmjow realized how late it was getting around that time, "I hate to wake them, but we should probably be heading back. No matter what happens tomorrow, we should at least try to get some sleep."

"I was sleeping, you interrupted me," Szayel grumbled, relinquishing the babies to their parent, a little smirk crossing his face when Amon protested the switch to Grimmjow. "See he likes me better." The scientist teased.

"He just didn't like being woken up," Grimmjow defended, glad when Hikari didn't follow her brother's example.

Ichigo tried to suppress the laughter, he really did, but failed miserably at the look of smug superiority Grimmjow displayed at Hikari staying quiet. His laughter made Tsume smile when he was taken from Harribel. "Sorry guys, they like me best." He couldn't help himself from adding.

"Well you have their supper, of course they like you best," Grimmjow grumbled.

"They don't just like me for food you know," Ichigo protested. They were walking back to his room now, still arguing back and forth.

Grimmjow grinned, "No they like you because you're nice and soft, the rest of us have hierro it gets in the way."

Ichigo got a look of confusion on his face, "I almost forgot about that. How does that work for pregnant Betas, wouldn't the hierro cause problems?"

"You just stumbled upon one of the reasons Alphas stick by Betas," Grimmjow admitted. "When a Beta gets pregnant the hierro on their abdomen softens to allow expansion, but it leaves them vulnerable to attacks. Heuco Mundo is dangerous. The low level Hollows that have yet to reach Adjuchas status number in the thousands. They are the main threat to pregnant Betas and young. I'm surprised you didn't notice that about your own form while you were running around Hollowfied for months."

Even Shiro grumbled in Ichigo's head at hearing that, "I was a little busy trying to stay alive. It was rare for me to be in complete Hollow form before that, so noticing the difference would be a little difficult."

"Good point," Grimmjow conceded, as they reached Ichigo's room.

Ichigo only took a moment to decide something, "Stay with us tonight? I want you close." He admitted.

"You don't have to ask," Grimmjow responded, following his Beta inside.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were not the only ones to share a bed that night; both expecting Espada were also in need of a little reassurance, Starrk inviting Ulquiorra to stay, Harribel not leaving Szayel. Nel and Lilynette curled up together on one of the fluffy cushions in Starrk's room, the two of them wanting to stay close as well.

The night passed slowly. Each of them waking often, worried about what might happen. Ichigo and Szayel both suffered from nightmares, of exile and loss respectively, only going back to sleep after calm reassurances from their bedmates.

The next day eventually did come. Ichigo's room once more turned into a conference room as he dressed his children for the day. If things went well he was considering showing them to at least Hanataro, he trusted Szayel completely, but there might be something he missed with them being part Shinigami too.

The Espada had a surprise for him, an update to his uniform. His hakama were now white instead of black, and his shihakusho was lined in white like the colors on the Captain's haoris. He was both Shinigami and Hollow, his outfit reflected that now.

"Starrk, do you and Lilynette want to remain separate, or combine for the day? If you intend to release, you should probably get ready now. You would have the farthest to go." Grimmjow asked, as realized they needed to start the immediate preparations if they were going to be ready in time.

"The more intimidating we are the better," Starrk decided. "If we show them our full strength from the start it might deter any thoughts of attack, for now anyway, if this does turn out to be some kind of advanced party."

Grimmjow nodded, but Ulquiorra beat him to the response, "I agree, I will go with you," The three Arrancar in question leaving on the heels of the words.

Ichigo had been confused about the short exchange until he remembered the rule about rank 4 and above not being able to release their forms inside the boundaries of Las Noches.

"Should all of us release then?" Szayel asked, unsure whether Ulquiorra was just going for protection, or because he was going to resurrect too.

Grimmjow responded almost immediately, "You definitely should. Starrk's right, the more intimidating the better. The two of you fully released and ready to fight together, that should side track just about anyone attempting to attack. Nel shouldn't, it would strain her too much, but she should be in her adult form at all times. Harribel you can make your own choice. For me, I can release inside, so I can afford to wait and see."

"For what its worth, I am going to be in Bankai release for the meeting, and Shiro is standing by if it comes to fighting." Ichigo added, finishing off Amon's outfit with a red shirt that complimented the strips on his mask.

"I don't think I will." Harribel decided. "The vulnerable ones should be as intimidating as possible I agree, the rest of us shouldn't be. If Ulquiorra does release, that will be enough intimidation for the main meeting, because we should at least attempt diplomacy. If they are sincere no need to cause unneeded strain."

Grimmjow nodded seriously, before adding, "If things go wrong don't hesitate to release anyway. We can fix the roof, we can't replace any of us, no matter how much Aizen wanted us to believe that." The last part was a bit of a joke and it did ease some of the tension, not a whole lot, but it was down to bearable levels.

Harribel nodded her agreement, even as she was busy changing Nel into her adult form, she had taught the other two what they needed to do to maintain it, but she was still better at calling out Nelliel in the first place.

Szayel pulled himself off the couch and left the room, he was allowed to release inside, but it was still powerful enough he didn't want to risk it in such a small space. When he came back, Ichigo got his first good look at Szayel's true form. It was interesting to say the least. He looked a bit like a dragonfly, with thin wing like extensions sprouting from his back. His hair was tipped in purple now, with markings on his face, and his outfit looked a lot like a dress.

"Nice look Szayel," Ichigo commented, seeing the narcissistic Espada preen at the half joke half compliment.

Szayel smiled, the markings on his face making the expression appear even more manic than usual, "Why thank you Ichigo, you didn't think I would have an ugly release did you?"

"Didn't one of you have a release that looked a lot like a pink squash?" Ichigo reminded, remembering the description Byakuya had used, knowing it had to be the truth if it came from the way too uptight Captain.

Szayel scoffed, "That was Zommari, and he didn't wear pink nearly as well as I do." He replied flippantly.

"Not going to argue with that," Grimmjow added, twisting a lock of his sky blue hair between his fingertips.

Ichigo looked back and forth between them, a mischievous glint in his eyes, it caused Grimmjow to get nervous.

"What was that look for?" The Alpha asked cautiously.

His reply was said in an innocent tone Grimmjow didn't believe for a moment, "I just realized if you and Szayel had a litter together they might look like cotton candy."

"Your litter does too," Szayel pointed out. "Orange and blue, instead of pink and blue, but you can't say it isn't unusual."

"Never said it wasn't," Ichigo didn't argue.

Starrk and Ulquiorra came back, both of them in their released forms. Ulquiorra only going with the first stage at this point. He had sprouted large bat like wings, the tear tracks down his cheeks broadened, and now sporting two horns instead of one. Starrk changed the least out of the released Espada, the only truly significant change was the placement of his mask fragment, going around his eye like a broken pair of sunglasses instead of around his neck like a choker. The twin pistols in holsters on his hips the most exotic weapon of the three, at least in this place where blades were far more common than firearms.

"You had better get to the meeting hall, we felt the Visoreds and Shinigami arrive, they are about half an hour outside of Las Noches." Starrk informed them, sinking down on the couch next to Szayel, careful to not crush any part of his wings.

"All right, these guys have been fed and should be fine for several hours. If they get bored let them down so they can play a bit but stay right next to them incase you need to get out quickly. They should be ready for a nap in about two hours, they prefer being held for that." Ichigo gave the last minute instructions on autopilot, unable to stop himself despite the fact these two had been helping him with the children for the past few weeks.

"Ichigo stop, we know what to do," Szayel called gently, managing to halt the monologue, "We will protect them, trust us there. Now go take care of what you need to do. They will be waiting for you when you get back."

Nelliel put a steadying hand on his shoulder, "It will be fine Itsygo, we won't let anything happen."

He took a deep breath to steady himself, "The sooner we get this over with the better," He steeled himself to leave. "If you feel us coming back and I'm only in Bankai that means everything is fine and I trust the people I am bringing, if I am partially or completely Hollowfied something is wrong and be ready to run or fight."

"That will work," Starrk agreed, "Now get going."

Seeing they couldn't stall any longer, Ichigo lead the group meeting the others from his room, and with a last look at his children left them to see where this meeting was going to go.

They couldn't have left at a better time, because the four of them had only just gotten settled, when Shinji and Kensei lead the Shinigami inside, this time also accompanied by Lisa and Rose. Ichigo was grateful for the extra Visoreds, and was glad they had only brought one Alpha. The Espada remained incredibly adamant the one rule you didn't want to break was having more than four Alphas in a small area.

He was glad the expressions he saw on the Soul Reapers was a combination of relief and caution. Well with one exception. Hanataro had tried to run and hug Ichigo, relieved to see him safe, but was blocked by Shinji's arm. "I would watch the sudden moves if I were you, these guys are a bit touchy when it comes to those they aren't sure are friends or enemies." He warned in his usual drawl.

"We understand," Ukitake assured, looking at the gathered Espada rather than the blonde Visored. "We are not here to harm anyone, Ichigo has been a friend and comrade to all of us at some point. We owe him a lot. I was outraged at how he was treated when his situation became known. I know you may not believe me when I say this, but I hope I will be given the chance to prove this in time."

"Captain, if we didn't intend to give you a chance you wouldn't be here." Harribel informed him, not needing to be in her released state to be intimidating.

At least Ukitake was used to strong women like her thanks to his long friendship with a certain raven-haired healer.

Ichigo decided since this meeting was about him, he should probably take the lead, "You may as well take a seat, as this is probably going to take awhile." He invited.

The newcomers did as instructed, Ichigo noting each of them had a Visored sitting near them. Ukitake had settled directly across from where Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting, Kensei was placed to his right. Rangiku and Lisa were sitting near Harribel, Yumichika and Rose on their other side, and poor Hanataro looked like he was about to bolt as Shinji sat them down in front of Ulquiorra's intimidating form. The timid young man let out an audible gulp as piercing green eyes stared him down.

Rangiku surprised him by being the next to speak, "You look good Ichigo, even my Captain has been worried about you. I'm glad to see you looking so healthy, and I think happy too."

"Toushiro was worried about me?" Ichigo responded with surprise, "I knew he didn't really agree with the head Captain, didn't think he would actually worry though."

"Ichigo a lot of people care about you." Hanataro managed to say quietly, shivering in fear when all eyes turned towards him. "What? It's true. Even when he was nothing but a Ryoka he impressed most everyone in the Seireitei in some way. Ever since then he has done nothing but help." That was as much as he could get out before fear froze his voice.

"Well said," Ukitake told him gently, "He's right. I know you think I came here because of the offer you made, or worse because you think we are going to attack you, either now or later. That simply isn't true. We wanted to see Ichigo for ourselves and make sure he was all right. If there was a way for us to get into Heuco Mundo without alerting the head captain, or through Urahara's assistance, we would have been searching for him ourselves."

Ichigo had to ask the next question, "When you say 'we' how many are you really talking about?"

"Of the ones I have been able to discreetly ask, I informed your friends of the Captains, but you also have the Lieutenants of the 4th, 8th, 10th, 6th, 9th, and 3rd; as well as the full backing of the eleventh squad. Captain Zaraki believes in you so much he makes no secret about his support of you, and that carried over to his squad." Ukitake spoke easily, "You have more support among the officers and general squad members, but that is harder for me to track down without drawing attention to myself. I can't do you any good if my actions are discovered and stopped."

Grimmjow frowned, "That is both more than I was expecting, but less than we need to make any real changes."

"I think you're wrong," Yumichika interrupted, not caring about the surprised looks thrown his way. "Ichigo has already made changes in how things are done, and that's without even trying to. If he actually wanted something to change, he could probably manage it given enough time and the right opportunity."

"Is that really true?" Ulquiorra question the white haired Captain.

Jyuushiro nodded, "Yes, before him I don't think any of would have thought to question the orders given to us, either by the head Captain or Central 46. I would have done my best to protect my squad member in any case, but it was his direct assault that gave us the opening to be more blatant in our rescue attempts. I have seen some squads adjust their training methods to mirror his, since he rose in power so incredibly quickly. He really has influenced a lot of us, but if you were thinking of overhauling the Soul Society, there would have to be a near perfect opening. The Head Captain has not remained our leader for so long if he could be pushed out easily."

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, before Grimmjow spoke, "You don't seem upset by that. Why wouldn't you start begging us not to act, or defend your precious leader that you've been following for centuries?"

Ukitake's gentle expression turned serious, now looking every inch the Captain he was, "Think about what you just said. I have followed for centuries. I have seen his every folly, and error. He is a powerful man, and was once a great and respectable leader. Times are changing though. People change, the world changes, and if you are stuck on tradition as deeply as he is, you lose all chance at the good things that come with that change. Ichigo's children should have been celebrated and welcomed as strong people with amazing potential, but due to archaic beliefs about Hollows, he was exiled and it could have been far worse."

Harribel held up a hand to pause him there, "So you believe the Soul Society's stance on Hollows is archaic?"

"How could it not be?" Ukitake countered, "A thousand years is a long time. That is how long we have had our current understanding. I have seen the Living World change to near unrecognizable conditions in that time. Why wouldn't Heuco Mundo evolve as well? Or the Soul Society? Look at how we are right now, if Hollows and Arrancar only acted the way we have been taught they do, I should be dead right now, or at least fighting for my life."

"Yumichika and I have both served in the living world recently, and fought against the first wave of Arrancar Aizen sent to the Living World. We could see the difference. We don't quite know the specifics, but we are intelligent enough to know we were dealing with a completely different class of Hollows, and I'm not just talking about the difference between a Menos and an Arrancar." Rangiku spoke, Ichigo glad to see the serious side of her come out. He had known she possessed one, but she was far more prone to theatrics than the attitude she was currently projecting.

Harribel gave her a nod of approval, "You're right, we are a different level. It's better to think of us as a completely separate species than the ones are used to. Shinigami and us are both rooted in humanity, allowing for hybrids like Ichigo and his children, but we are on separate branches. Physically and mentally we are something different."

Ukitake had a request to make, "Would you be willing to tell us what the differences are? The Head Captain does not know we are here, there will be no written report, and all knowledge shared will only be what you allow us to tell with those who are concerned about Ichigo."

A quick conversation passed without words between the Espada, Ichigo staying out of it since he was only just learning this stuff for himself, Grimmjow took the lead again. "All right, we will answer your questions, as that is part of our eventual goal. We need you to understand us so at the very least we can live here in peace and not worry about attacks. You may share all general information we give you about Hollows and Arrancar with anyone who asks. However you are not to share any personal details about our numbers or which of us might be vulnerable, this applies to everyone not at this meeting. If you prove to be trustworthy, there will be more meetings that others may be brought to in order to learn specifics."

Four agreeing nods from the Shinigami had Grimmjow continuing, "The basics are this, any Hollow Adjuchas or higher is a breed apart from the ones you are used to dealing with. That is the cut off between a human soul that has been stressed too far, and true Hollows. Hollows do not disturb the balance, the souls consumed by low level Hollows are added onto the original soul until they reach Adjuchas, and after that, the souls consumed are used for their energy before eventually ending up in the Soul Society, it is less direct but it works similarly to Konso performed with your Zanpakuto. Are you following so far?"

Another round of nods, before Harribel picked up from where Grimmjow left off, "Because we are not born from one soul, but many, our gender is not male or female instead it is determined by whether we are a Beta or an Alpha. We only have theories on why male Betas evolved but I believe the most likely reason is because female Hollows rarely make it to Adjuchas level unless they are born. With such a low number of breeding members of the species, nature found a way, altering the female souls consumed by the males, and allowing them the ability to carry and birth young. This trait was passed onto those born from the created Hollows, until now it doesn't matter if you are born or created, a male Beta Hollow can give birth as easily as a female."

"I have a question," Rangiku interrupted carefully, "If your gender is determined by Alpha or Beta, then why do you appear one or the other? Shouldn't those male Betas just be born with the appearance of a female if it doesn't matter?"

Harribel responded before the others could, "That is carryover from humanity. Just as the male Beta trait gets passed onto offspring, so does a gender. Created Hollows appear to be the gender of the original soul, but they may turn into a Beta if they consume a high number of female souls, born Hollows are formed from pieces of their parents' souls, which cause a high number of male offspring in a pairing with a male Beta, and an equal number with a female beta."

Now Ichigo had to ask a question, with a sheepish tone since he felt he should already know this, "So it was odd I had a daughter?"

"Ichigo we had three children and only one was a girl, it is rare to have a daughter, but not impossible. Also you were rare to start with in carrying all three of them, that was more impressive than the fact we produced a female." Grimmjow reminded.

"So all three did make it? That is really good to hear, I was worried about them." Ukitake couldn't help himself from speaking, and it wasn't difficult to see his sincerity.

"Two sons and a daughter, all are healthy and growing fast," Ichigo reported, "I don't mind if you tell the others that are worried about them. Just be cautious please."

"Want to know why I care so much?" Jyuushiro offered, knowing he was being shown trust, it was time to offer something in reward.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes that will go a long way to gaining my trust if I understand your motives."

"Since you have a Bankai I am going to assume you have met your Zanpakuto's spirit?" Ukitake responded with a question, at Ichigo's nod he finished, "Mine manifests as two little boys. I can't and won't fight around a child. I hate the thought of harm coming to anyone young. I helped to train the majority of Captains running around the Seireitei now, and it sickens me how many of them have come to power in the last century or so, because for all of them to be that young, it means we have lost many before them and will lose more in the future."

Ichigo gave him a deep searching stare, a look no 16 year old should know ho to do, but he pulled it off perfectly. He nodded slightly once satisfied. He turned a bit and gave Grimmjow a meaningful glance, "I believe him."

The Espada nodded in agreement, "I do too."

"Should we show them?" Ichigo asked quietly.

The Alpha gave them a calculating look, this one predatory instead of searching, "One at a time, with the two of us accompanying them, while the others keep an eye on the rest."

Ichigo turned back to the Captain in front of him, "We are going to let you see the babies. I think you heard Grimmjow, but in case you didn't, we will only be taking one of you at a time. The rest of you will stay with Harribel, Ulquiorra, and the Visoreds. Before you come, I will warn you they are being well guarded by two Espada in full release, and a third ready to fight if needed to. Do you want to come even knowing this?"

"Yes please, I will even leave my Zanpakuto here if that will reassure you more," Jyuushiro replied sincerely.

Another shared glance between Alpha and Beta, the Beta answering, "No, you don't need to go that far. Five against one, that isn't fair even with a Zanpakuto."

Ukitake nodded and rose from his cushion, following Ichigo out, letting the others get back to the topic of Hollows. He would get one of the others to fill him in on what he missed later. "Thank you for this," He said as they walked.

"You came here knowing you were outnumbered. You spoke honestly, and you treated me kindly during my time in the Soul Society before the exile. You earned the right to a chance of trust." Ichigo kind of slumped after that, "Especially with the way Rukia acted."

Ukitake was too kind hearted to allow the poor boy to wallow in pain, he risked reaching out to set a gentle hand on his shoulder, Grimmjow tensing at the gesture but not reacting since Ichigo stayed calm. "Ichigo, I don't agree with the way she handled things. She was terrified and it made her act rashly. Just know I am not the same, I never agreed with any of the negative things said about you. You and the children would have been welcome to stay at my squad had the situation turned out differently."

"I understand she was scared, but I wonder if it ever crossed her mind how terrified I was." Ichigo responded quietly.

A sigh escaped the man who had seen almost as many centuries as Ichigo had years. "It can be hard to see past your own feelings to notice someone else's, it is a skill learned with time, but it is not one learned easily. I think this was the lesson she needed to understand, but it won't fall into place for her until she sees you again." At Ichigo's sudden tensing he was quick to add, "I'm not saying you have to see her, that would be too much to ask, I only said it so you would consider it. You always have a choice when it comes to that."

"I know," Ichigo assured, before pulling himself back together, "Okay we are here." He told Jyuushiro as they arrived at his room, Ichigo entering first, Grimmjow last.

Starrk, Szayel, and Nelliel were each holding a baby when Ichigo saw them. He was glad to see they were held in a way if the Espada needed to reach their weapons quickly, they could.

"Things went well I take it?" Szayel asked, taking in the Captain coolly, Amon clutched to his chest protectively.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, we will be bringing them back one at a time, be ready. This is Captain Ukitake, Captain, the one in green is Nelliel, she is holding my daughter Hikari the middle child." Ichigo started to introduce, but giving the Captain some time to take in both the child and the Arrancar holding her before moving on to the next one, "The one with all the pink is Szayel, he has Amon, he was the last born." Another pause to allow perusal of the duo before continuing, "Starrk is holding my oldest, Tsume."

Ichigo didn't get any further before Nelliel interrupted him, "My time is almost up," She informed quietly.

Ichigo nodded and went over to her, taking Hikari, Grimmjow following in order to give her a bit of his spiritual pressure to keep her full grown for awhile longer.

Making a decision, Ichigo carried the little girl over to Jyuushiro. "You can hold her for a few minutes, at least until Grimmjow has taken care of Nel."

Jyuushiro looked stunned before a happy smile lit up his face, taking the baby as if she were made of the most delicate china. His smile widened further when she giggled at him. "She's adorable," He commented easily.

Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip a little, but was ultimately not able to resist asking, "It really doesn't bother you that they don't look human?" He had been worried that as soon as they actually saw the children and their distinctly Hollow features, their opinions might change.

Jyuushiro didn't bother to look up from the smiling little girl, "Ichigo stop that thinking right now. I know they are not human, so I wasn't expecting it. They are beautiful children, any parent should be proud of them. I can sense their power, as undeveloped as it is now, they are going to be a sight to see once they are full grown."

Rangiku's introduction went much the same way, this time it was Amon who was passed off onto her though. Ichigo was surprised and appreciative with how carefully she held him, if he didn't know better, he thought he might hear baby rattles in her future. He wished whoever she chose luck because they would need it.

Yumichika was hilarious, after explaining that he had come after winning a bet with Ikkaku over who would get the chance, he was handed Tsume. The two starred each other down, gold meeting violet in an intense match, until the little boy promptly started crying. And crying. And a little more crying. That was until something caught the little boy's attention, something dark, something silky, something that just screamed at him to yank.

The others were too busy laughing at the Soul Reaper to help him, when he found out first hand just how hard it is to get your hair out of a baby's fist. At least he only ended up losing a few strands, and not the whole wad.

Ichigo was still chuckling as they walked back, "Now you know why most new parents cut their hair short, or tie it back all the time."

Hanataro finally got his hug, a quick one just to reassure himself that Ichigo really was safe. Once they were far enough away from the others, Ichigo asked him, "I need you to do something for me. I want you to do a scan on the babies. They were checked over when we were brought here, but I would like a second opinion since there is so much we don't know about hybrids."

"Of course," He replied easily, not so scared now that it was just Ichigo and one other Espada. He could deal with that.

Well he thought he could anyway, until Grimmjow decided to speak to him, "It might be a good idea for you to scan Szayel and Starrk too."

"Are you sure Grimmjow?" Ichigo left it open-ended deliberately. Was he sure they should tell him about the pregnancies, or had he already made up his mind and was wondering if Hanataro would actually do it or not.

"I'm sure, their children are hybrids too. I think it might calm them down to get an actual check up, rather than going off instinct and impressions." Grimmjow explained.

Hanataro had pushed back the fear, and concentrated on his job as a healer. "What do you need me to check them for?"

"My children just need a general scan, to make sure we didn't miss anything. Szayel and Starrk are pregnant. You helped Unohana with me, do you think you could repeat it on them?" Ichigo knew Hanataro would feel more comfortable if Ichigo handled the conversation.

He nodded slowly, "I can do it, but you didn't even trust me to come near you earlier, why would you let me scan them when they are vulnerable?"

Ichigo took pity on the timid man, "Hanataro, I was never afraid of you. Shinji was right, we are just jumpy with the situation. Plus," He added on drily, "You didn't even bring your Zanpakuto with you, I doubt you came here to be a threat."

Hanataro's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his waist, where indeed there was no sword. "I can't believe I forgot it. I don't carry it a lot of the time, it's only useful in a battle where someone is injured. I can't really attack until I have healed someone with it." He explained sheepishly.

Grimmjow shook his head slowly, eyes sparkling with humor, "You really aren't much of a fighter are you? Look always carry your weapon, even if you think it's useless you never know when you might need it. I prefer to fight with my fists and feet, but despite that Pantera is always with me."

"Grimmjow is right, but now isn't the right time." Ichigo broke in, "Time to get to work Hanataro." He explained as they reached his room.

Grimmjow was impressed when he saw the boy go from a shy little wimp, to a serious professional when faced with a patient. He handled the babies carefully. Moving quickly but thoroughly so as to not irritate them with his attention. They seemed to like the feeling of the Kido, it bringing out a gurgling giggle from them at the new flavor of power.

The two adults were a little more reluctant, but after watching the babies' check up, and the voiced concern of both Grimmjow and Ichigo, they eventually submitted to the scan.

Starrk went first, laying down on the bed and reluctantly allowing the young Soul Reaper access to his abdomen. Hanataro spoke confidently about his findings, both to inform and calm the Espada, "You were right, identical twins, and you are seventeen weeks along. They are healthy and developing at a good rate. They have very strong Spiritual Pressure already. You should be able to feel them move sometime in the next few weeks, but it could be as much as another month." He explained before pulling his hand away, allowing Starrk to get up, and Szayel took his place.

Hanataro had to concentrate a little harder on him, and Szayel was instantly concerned, "Is something wrong? You had his answers quicker than this."

Hanataro shook his head and smiled as he found what he was looking for, "Nothing is wrong, you are not as far as him, when the baby is this young, it takes a little longer to find them. You have one healthy baby, and you are almost seven weeks along. Everything seems to be settling in well, that's a very good sign. The Spiritual core is only beginning to develop, two or three more weeks and you will probably be able to sense it." He pulled his hand away, and was glad to see the large grin on his face. Starrk had smiled slightly, but that was as much emotion as he had shown.

As Hanataro came back over Ichigo pulled him into another short hug, "Thank you." He expressed, truly grateful for the good news on all fronts.

"Anytime, I like giving good news," Hanataro admitted.

Nelliel came over to them, cradling Tsume carefully as she did so, but she had an oddly serious look on her face, "Do you know something that might heal me?" She asked in her solemn little girl's voice.

"What's the problem?" Hanataro asked, giving her a quick once over to check for injuries, only spotting the cracked mask after Nel pointed to it since it seemed like an old an healed injury.

She explained it to him, "My mask was broken. It leaks my power until I transform into a small child. We have tried everything we could come up with, and it hasn't worked, but you're different. Can you help?"

Hanataro examined the scarred forehead and damaged mask, sending a probing bit of Kido into it. He was only a seventh seat, there were others better at diagnosis, but he had to try. The results that came back, gave him both hope and doubt at the same time, "I think I found the problem, but I'm not sure how to fix it. My Captain though, she is the best healer there has ever been, do I have permission to ask her help in figuring this out?" He had heard the warning earlier, and patient confidentiality was in affect as well.

Nelliel nodded, "Yes. If you think she can help, please do it. I don't want to have to worry about not remembering today, or any other time I transform between forms."

"No one should have to deal with that, I will do all I can to help." Hanataro promised, and was surprised when a heavy hand suddenly started to ruffle his hair, looking to see Grimmjow behind the action.

The sexta laughed at his shock, "I think I like this kid. He's a good find Ichigo, even if he looks like he wouldn't hold up much during a fight."

"Yeah he is a good friend to have around," Ichigo agreed, smiling as a blush crossed the very shy boy's face.

That had gone better than he could have ever hoped for. He was actually looking forward to the future now. Just a little more details to work out over future meetings and they would be safe. Even more exciting was the fact in just a little longer Kisuke would have his family back at his side, any visit at all no matter how short would be heaven after so long.

He even missed Goat Face.


	9. I'd Die For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go for someone you love?

Chapter Nine

I'd Die For You

Everyone was back in their places so the meeting could continue. "How do you think we should move from here?" Ichigo asked the room in general.

"For now I suggest we keep doing what we have been, slowly feeling out where people stand on the issue, informing them of the truth, and carefully introducing them to the real Las Noches." Shinji suggested, already expecting that question to come from somewhere.

Harribel was the first to respond to him, "How do you intend to introduce them? There are vulnerable ones here, I don't want to take the chance of someone lying to you in order to get here and attack us."

"The same way we were shown the children, one at a time, with capable fighters surrounding them during the introduction," Ukitake answered her instead of Shinji, he had approved of the way they were allowed to see Ichigo's children, it allowed them to confirm they were alright and it left the Espada feeling a little less vulnerable.

All interested parties were a bit surprised at the next interruption. "I have a better idea, or at least a safer one."

"Just what is that Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked the other Alpha.

"Instead of bringing them to us, have a few of us go to the living world and meet in the middle." The emerald eyed Espada explained.

Ichigo thought the idea was a good one, but he noticed a problem, "Wouldn't the Shinigami notice a Garganta opening and investigate?" That was a big risk to take.

Ulquiorra didn't reply to Ichigo directly, instead he turned to Shinji, "How have you been travelling back and forth these past few weeks without getting caught?"

A look of dawning comprehension ran across the faces of the group as Shinji responded, "Kisuke found a way to temporarily mask the energy released from Heuco Mundo as the portal opens. It is a very short window, but manageable, and should work for what we have in mind."

Harribel caught the next flaw, "Even with a way to get there, which of us should go?"

Ulquiorra already had the answer to that, it would be a sacrifice, but worth it if everything worked out in their favor, "It has to be either you or me, and probably both of us as we garner more attention."

"Why does it have to be you two?" Rangiku asked inquisitively.

A piercing green gaze bore into the Shinigami investigator, before he slowly answered, "We are the only two without a current litter, or circumstances that shouldn't be exposed to the other worlds."

Grimmjow shook his head slowly, "That isn't exactly true. For Harribel it is, but for you there is a possibility." He reminded, thinking Ulquiorra may have given up believing he had a chance at being the father of Starrk's twins.

"I am well aware of that Grimmjow, and if we knew for certain I wouldn't even consider it. The truth is we don't know, and it's too dangerous for only one of us to go if there are larger groups coming, and there will be. You have to stay to help Ichigo anyway, so you will be here for Starrk too. I don't like it, and I doubt he will, but it's our best chance." He knew why Grimmjow had asked that question, and while he didn't have high hopes, he hadn't counted himself out yet. He just knew it was more practical that the Alpha who already had a reason to stay cared for Starrk while he took care of business in the Living World.

Lisa couldn't keep quiet anymore, "You do know the Visoreds will be there should something happen?"

"You will be short a few members too, I have no doubts about your strength, but there are too few of us left to gamble, when simply sending an additional Espada would avoid that situation." Ulquiorra explained.

She was confused at that, "Why would we be short members?"

"Because with a few of us gone to the Living World it would be a good idea to have a couple Visoreds here in our place. That way there is still multiple able bodied fighters here. You are half-Hollow as well, Heuco Mundo is a part of your heritage too, might as well get used to it when it's needed." He clarified.

At hearing all of his responses, Ichigo shot Ulquiorra a measuring look, "Just how long have you been planning this?"

"Ever since the first visit from the Visoreds, with them bringing word that there was people in Soul Society so supportive of you they risked exposure to let them know, I figured an eventual uprising would probably happen." Well that explained a lot.

"Who were you originally going to send? Circumstances have changed a lot since then." Grimmjow found himself curious about that one, they hadn't known about Starrk's litter, and Szayel's wasn't conceived yet.

Ulquiorra didn't think it was that obscure, "I thought Starrk and Lilynette would be a good choice, both to show our power and our restraint. He's probably the most difficult to provoke, with Harribel a close second."

"Which is a good thing, it's lucky he is a Beta, if he had an Alpha's temperament there would be nothing left of Heuco Mundo." Grimmjow pointed out.

"Is there really that big a difference between Betas and Alphas?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"In general, Betas are stronger but calmer, while Alphas have a little less power but are much easier to provoke." Harribel started to explain. "There are circumstances that affect the general rule, things like whether we are born or created, and what happened to us before we reach breeding age."

"Would you mind explaining that a little more? It is very interesting and I would like to learn more if you're willing?" Ukitake asked cautiously, not sure where the line was on questions.

She went ahead and answered him, "The biggest factor is whether we are born or created, though Beta and Alpha traits react oppositely in those situations, it still holds the most sway. Alpha traits are more prominent in created Alphas, the pheromones for them are stronger, and for those who were once human the sudden influx of true Hollow power causes increased aggression. The longer a created Alpha has been around, the more control they have over themselves. A good example of that is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, both are created, but Ulquiorra is older and that is a good part of the reason he is harder to provoke.

"For Betas, those of us who are born have the more discernable traits, especially among the males. A born male Beta has no memory of being truly one gender or the other, they only know being a Beta. It makes them calmer and more accepting of the situation, especially if they have already had a litter. Szayel and Ichigo would be a good way of explaining this, Szayel was born, Ichigo created. Both have had litters now, Szayel has had multiple ones, but the two of them act very differently. Ichigo's Beta traits really only show up if an Alpha is close by and actively trying to bring them out, otherwise he still acts much like a human male. Szayel is easily identified as a Beta whether there is an Alpha around or not, he sees no reason to cover up his traits, so he doesn't." She figured that was enough to get them started, so she stopped there.

Shinji found himself asking the next question, hey the Visoreds were new to the concept of Alphas and Betas too, this information could prove useful to them. "What about you and Starrk?"

"Starrk is a born Beta, but he is extremely powerful, too much for most Hollows to be around. He spent a lot of time isolated from others, be they Alphas or Betas. In relying only on himself for so long, he took on more Alpha traits than he otherwise would have had. He is still calm and hard to provoke, but on the rare occasion he does fight, he could be easily confused as being an Alpha. He also hasn't had a litter yet, once he does, he may have a bit more of a Beta personality." Starrk was pregnant, and some small changes were already happening, but the most dramatic changes wouldn't happen until the birth and raising of the twins.

Getting over that thought quickly, she continued on, "As for me, I am not traditional at all. I was born yes, but I don't follow our rules. In the human realms there are partnerships made out of those of the same gender, I would be the Hollow equivalent. I am naturally a Beta, but I don't like dealing with Alphas, I watched too many female Hollows get slaughtered by Alphas that didn't know what they were doing yet, so I pair up with other Betas in need."

"About how much is inborn, and how much is a learned portion of Hollow personalities?" Ukitake asked another question, he could understand what she was saying, but figured there had to be a little more to it.

"It's about fifty-fifty, much like human males and females. The same traits that we are born with get pulled in different directions depending on how you've lived."

"So if I understand it right, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra share the same basic qualities, but since Ulquiorra is older he can control himself more than Grimmjow?"

"Yes," She replied to Ukitake.

"Hold on a second, there is personal choice involved too. I can control myself, I just usually chose not to." Grimmjow protested.

Harribel used that to make her point, "There is where the fifty-fifty comes in, he's right he can control himself, I have seen him do it, but the Alpha side of him doesn't usually want to make that choice. His first instinct is going to be to fight; it is probably going to take awhile for him to say no to that more than strictly necessary. Nnoitra and Yammy were the same way."

Ichigo couldn't resist anymore, "So what does happen when you get more than four Alphas in a small area?"

"The instinct that says fight is going to go off in all of us at once. Remember for the most part Hollows are solitary, the smaller the band the longer we can stay together. When you have so many of us together, especially if there is a Beta around with a litter, our aggressive side increases because of proximity to each other. There is no way all of us are going to see each other as family, it is just not probable for a solitary species to have a non-blood related family so large. That means the safety built into Alphas won't work, only a related Alpha can calm another Alpha without the help of a Beta. It is manly so a father can put a son in his place, or an older brother can discipline a younger into behaving so we can both watch over a group of Betas. Without that you are going to have one massive fight, maybe not immediately, but we would eventually explode like a powder keg." Surprisingly, this was Grimmjow speaking.

"When you put it like that, yeah we will be avoiding that situation. There are too many powerful Alphas around to chance it." Ichigo agreed.

Grimmjow grinned, relaxing Ichigo at the use of the familiar expression, "For us it would be bad, but can you imagine the look on Aizen's face had all of the Alphas under his command suddenly started beating each other senseless?"

"Even I would have liked to see that," Ukitake admitted, not afraid of letting them know he heard, he was sure he wouldn't have had they not wished it. "I don't usually like violence, but Aizen could have used the lesson."

"I think we all would have liked to watch," Yumichika added, sizing up Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He was Squad Eleven to the core, he wouldn't be adverse to a good brawl.

"I think it would have been a good lesson for him," Grimmjow responded to the Captains comment, but not missing the measuring look from the fighter sitting near them, it had been awhile since he had a good fight. "Aizen should have known better than to come in here and try to command a species he knew nothing about. It is true Gin finished him off, but we could have made life highly unpleasant for him had Gin failed."

"Enough about Aizen, we should finish up this plan of yours, we are running out of time." Kensei stopped the reminiscing reluctantly, but he knew they could only cover this up for a short time before the Soul Society would miss the Captain's party.

That got the Espada back on task, Harribel making her decision, "I will go back with you immediately, the less trips we make the better. If we do meet more Shinigami trustworthy enough to bring back here, I will be their escort. If any Soul Reapers attempt to approach Las Noches without me with them, I think the rest of you here should have permission to attack. When the groups coming to the Living World start getting larger, I will come get you Ulquiorra. That would give you as much time with him as we can get away with."

"Which of us should stay in your place?" Shinji asked the Arrancar sitting around him, they had brought four Visoreds, surely one of them would work for them.

Grimmjow made a suggestion, "It should be one of your Betas, only leave an Alpha once Ulquiorra is gone."

"I'll stay," Rose spoke for the first time since he had arrived, surprising most of those present.

"How good a fighter are you?" Grimmjow spoke bluntly, he didn't know much about this one, Ichigo usually only spoke of Shinji, Kensei, and Hiyori.

Rose got a slightly affronted look on his face, "I was a Captain, and a good one, now I am a Visored. How good do you think I am?" He challenged.

"Grimmjow, all of the Visoreds fought me for an equal amount of time while I was learning to control my Hollow. He stood up against Shiro just as well as the others, I think it's safe to say he is pretty damn good." Ichigo secretly liked when Grimmjow got aggressive, but they needed to get through this, there was no time for the kind of fight he was trying to pick with Rose. If he really wanted to there was time for that later.

"Alright," Grimmjow agreed grudgingly, "He can stay, but I wouldn't say no to a spar later."

"Maybe," Rose hedged, not knowing what he would be getting himself into if he completely agreed.

Ukitake then addressed them all, "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"I may need to bring my Captain here, if she knows how to heal your friend, I may not be powerful enough to do it myself." Hanataro spoke hesitantly. He was still shy, but this was about a patient, he would do whatever he could for them.

Ichigo shot him a small gentle smile, "I know Unohana, its okay, I'd actually like to thank her for helping me while I was there. If it's alright with everyone else, I say she can come."

"If you vouch for her Ichigo, then we will allow it," Harribel informed him.

"Thank you," Hanataro managed shakily.

Grimmjow shook his head, "No, if you manage to help heal Nel, it's you we will be thanking."

"If that's it we should probably be going, we still need to have at least a brief meeting in the Living World that I can report back to the Head Captain, otherwise he will know I am lying and figure out we weren't where I said we would be." Ukitake decided. Yamamoto had been his teacher for too long, there was no way he could completely lie to him without being found out, but if he had something to work with he could mislead him.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, "Do what you need to, Harribel be careful and check in often." He wasn't going to get into a mushy goodbye there wasn't much point.

"I will," She agreed before following the mixed party of Shinigami and Visoreds from the hall, she would stop by her room and pick up what she needed and sonido to catch up before they headed back.

Rose was the only outsider left, and he was treated to several measuring gazes. Ichigo was the first to speak, "Not that it isn't appreciated, but why did you volunteer?"

"Honestly?" The blond haired Visored asked, getting nods in response. "I am bored of the Living World. I don't like it there, not many of us do, but we don't have much of a choice but to stay there. I had the opportunity to get away so I took it. I was also there during your early pregnancy and was concerned for you, if there is a way I can help you now, I will gladly do it. Shinji and Kensei weren't the only ones fighting for you, or looking after your exile. They were just the ones we felt you would be more comfortable around. When Harribel came to us, it seemed right to send the ones you were most familiar with."

"I thought it was something like that, but thought I would ask anyway," Ichigo responded. "Now would you like to come meet the others? I feel a bit bad I didn't get a chance to show Lisa, but you know any of you are welcome to come now that we have a way of getting back and forth without alerting Soul Society."

"We know," Rose was quick to assure, "But we are stuck in the Living World for a reason, if there was any truly great change in our presence there, that might just be what catches the Shinigami's eyes. One or two of us won't be missed, but we don't dare go much beyond that for a long period of time."

Grimmjow growled lowly, "The more I hear about the Soul Society the less I like it, and I wasn't too fond of it to begin with. Why did you even work for the old bastard in the first place?"

"What do you honestly know about Shinigami? About as much as we do about Hollows I'd imagine. Once we discover our Spiritual Pressure, there are only two choices. Ignore it and attempt to live a normal 'life' in the Rukon, which can be exceedingly difficult for those that have bodily needs beyond that of traditional souls. Or we attend the Soul Academy to train as a Soul Reaper. Those with low and moderate level power have more of a choice, and have less of a chance of passing the entrance exam to get into the Academy. Those with High powered, like those that will eventually become Lieutenants and Captains don't have much of a choice. Too much power without training is dangerous." Rose explained.

"What's the catch?" Ulquiorra observed, knowing there always was one when dealing with Shinigami.

A dark look passed over the pale face, "The catch is once you join the Academy, no matter if it was forced or choice, there is no resigning. It is either you join and work with a squad, or you are sent to the Maggot's Nest. The Maggot's Nest is our prison, only we don't have to commit a crime. It is where those that have been trained are sent if they no longer follow the rules of the Seireitei."

Grimmjow snorted a bit at hearing that, "No wonder someone like Aizen came around, I'm more surprised it took so long. He was still a bastard, but I think I understand a bit more. If I had to deal with that shit for centuries I would revolt too."

"You wouldn't last centuries, if I remember right; you were defying Aizen within a week." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"I have a low tolerance for bullshit." Grimmjow didn't bother protesting, as the other alpha was right.

"Good, if we are really going to pull off a revolution keep that attitude." Rose encouraged.

Ichigo's short burst of laughter followed that, "I don't think that will be a problem Rose, Grimmjow won't change for anything, that I can promise you."

At that, Rose dropped the serious tone, "Now may I please see the children? I would like to see what came of you two mating."

"Follow me," Ichigo directed, leading the group to his rooms for hopefully the last trip of the day. As he walked, he let himself finally drop out of Bankai, almost forgetting he was even in his higher released state with all the information thrown at him in a short period.

"I would have reminded you King," Shiro's voice was a shock after so long in silence.

Ichigo responded silently as he walked, "You would have let me go until I embarrassed myself." He correctly assessed. "It's been awhile, why so quiet?"

"You try having three growing children feeding from you and see how strong you are!" Shiro protested vehemently.

"I thought I was," Ichigo wasn't too proud to admit he was confused.

Shiro was quick to correct him, "They are taking the most from me, Hollow spirit pressure is better for them, they can feed on any, but it's better to come from me for now."

"I didn't know that," He admitted.

"Obviously, now they are getting more stable in their feeding, so I will be getting stronger again. The plan for Soul Society, don't rush it. We are going to need all of our strength. We could use the time Starrk and Szayel will need to recuperate in order to train. We have power but don't use much of it, that has to change and soon." Shiro warned his King.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Is something wrong?" Grimmjow's words, and the heavy hand on his shoulder woke Ichigo from his slight daze talking to Shiro had put him in.

"Sorry," He replied a bit sheepishly, "I was talking to Shiro and wasn't paying attention."

"Well we're here, are we introducing Rose or not?" Grimmjow asked his Beta.

Ichigo shrugged off the odd looks they were getting, "Of course, come in."

The scene was not one they were expecting. If it was Starrk napping and the other two watching over the children, that would be expected. Instead, Szayel was passed out, and surrounded by sleeping children. Starrk was the only one awake, though he looked like he could nod off at any moment. Nel had reverted back to child form during their impromptu nap, and was curled up by Szayel next to the little ones.

"Well this is a surprise," Grimmjow voiced drily, "Why didn't you join them sleeping Starrk?"

From his spot lounging on the couch he replied, "I figured one of us should stay up at least. The babies fell asleep on him first, and we didn't want to disturb them. He hasn't been asleep for very long. Nel could use the nap, she has been in her adult form for far longer than she is used to." His explanation was cut off by a yawn at the end. "I wouldn't say no to some sleep myself."

That made most of them crack a smile, "You would never say no to sleep Starrk." Grimmjow pointed out. "If you can keep your eyes open a bit longer we have someone to introduce."

"Another Shinigami?" Starrk didn't seem thrilled, he had already met several of those today and he really was tired.

"No, Visored," Rose answered for himself, stepping closer so Starrk could see him without getting up. "My name is Rojuro Otoriboshi, but everyone just calls me Rose."

"Starrk, Rose is going to be staying with us for awhile. We made a plan to start getting more support for the Soul Society, and Harribel went with the group back to the Living World. Rose is going to stay with us in her place so we still have the same number of capable fighters on hand." Ichigo explained the basics, figuring Ulquiorra or Grimmjow could fill him in on the details later. He didn't particularly want to be around when the Primera found out Ulquiorra would be leaving Heuco Mundo, and definitely not while Starrk was in his Resurrection form.

Starrk realized Ichigo was hedging his words, but decided to let it be and concentrated on the newcomer, "Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada." He introduced shortly, but out of tiredness not rudeness.

"I see, you left the children with the strongest Espada, makes sense. I agree with the tactic," Rose observed, watching the brunette Espada's eyes drift closed now that Starrk knew the meeting was over and the others would be taking over babysitting.

Ichigo thought Rose deserved to know the truth, since he would be staying for the foreseeable future, "That's not why they were left here, although that is what we wanted the others to think. We wanted the vulnerable ones to stick together, and protect each other if it came to fighting. There is a reason we could only send the two we discussed. These ones are not going anywhere outside of Las Noches for awhile."

Rose put it together, "So if he is Starrk, the one sleeping over there is Szayel, and both are Betas. Let me guess, your litter is not going to be the only one here for long?"

"Right," Ichigo confirmed, "Protecting these two is our top priority. The green haired girl next to Szayel also needs looking after, but only in that form. She is the one Hanataro is trying to get Captain Unohana's help in healing."

"If anyone can help it's her, there isn't much she can't heal." Rose assured. "She wouldn't care what her patients are, if someone is hurt or sick, she will help."

That made Ichigo realize something, "I sometimes forget you would know the older Captains, sorry. I only knew her briefly, but I definitely agree with that. She took very good care of me while I was in the Soul Society."

"It's okay if you forget, we don't talk about the past often. Retsu was a friend of mine. There are still Shinigami in the Soul Society we miss. Not all of our experiences were bad ones." Rose explained.

"I had hoped that was the case. I know there are good people there, even if I don't agree with a lot of their practices, I want to change things for the good of the Soul Reapers as much as for Hollows." Ichigo responded. "Now, I know they are sleeping, but would you like to see the children?"

"If you think I could without waking them up," Rose gladly allowed the subject change, there was a reason they avoided talking about the past much. At least there was some hope for change now.

Ichigo lead him quietly toward Szayel and the children, only to get over and realize Amon was awake, but was content in snuggling into Szayel's warm chest. He started the introduction with his youngest son, until he ended with Hikari.

"They are beautiful, but why do they look so big? I was expecting them to be a little smaller." Rose was puzzled at that.

Ichigo smiled at him, "I'm surprised you were the first to ask about that. I guess the shock of the situation caused the others to overlook it. Hollow children don't grow the same as human ones. They feed off Spiritual Pressure, the stronger the power, the quicker they grow."

"Makes sense, so do you think they will always have the extra features, or will they have a sealed form like we do?" He asked curiously, looking at the tails and mask.

"I don't know. I never thought about it to be honest, this is just the way they are." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Grimmjow interrupted their quiet discussion, "I have thought about it, and they probably will have a sealed state. I doubt it will be soon though, probably not until their power settles and they manifest a Zanpakuto. Whether or not they will release like us or like Visoreds we won't know until they get to that point."

"I hope it is more like Arrancar releases," Ichigo replied, "The time limit for Visoreds is a nuisance."

"That is only for your mask, your full Hollow form doesn't have a time limit." Grimmjow pointed out, only to hear a quiet snort from the new Visored.

Rose attempted to restrain the chuckle that wanted to escape, "You have no idea just how odd Ichigo is do you? The rest of us Visoreds were only in full Hollow form once, while we were fighting to dominate our Hollows. He is the only one to give his body over to the Hollow, and have his Hollow willingly give it back." At Ichigo's slight reddening, he realized he was embarrassing him a bit, but he continued on anyway. "We think the difference is how he gained his Hollow. The rest of us were created by Aizen, and it was more of a virus taking over us than anything else. He was created by Kisuke, instead of the Hollow coming from the outside, Ichigo's Hollow is more a reflection of his own soul."

"Is that why he is so powerful? Instead of having to force his Hollow to fight with him, Shiro chooses to fight?" Ulquiorra observed, believing he was right.

"Yes," Ichigo answered for himself, "I didn't realize it in the beginning, but yes Shiro and I are more powerful when we both want to fight. I didn't know the other Visoreds were different." He admitted.

"Ichigo I think it is safe to assume you are odd no matter which group you belong to. You are a blending of human, Hollow, and Shinigami, what did you expect?" Grimmjow pointed out.

Amon took that moment to start fussing, Ichigo reaching over to pick up his son before he replied, "I didn't expect anything. I only wanted to protect my family, everything that happened after that wasn't planned at all. Whether I was different or the same wasn't my first priority."

"Do you regret it? Making that first choice?" Grimmjow asked him softly.

Ichigo looked first at the baby he was holding, then back to the child's father, and spoke confidently, "No, I don't. Just as Rose has good and bad memories of the Seireitei there has been good and bad for me too. I wouldn't give these three up for anything."

"Good." Grimmjow replied seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solitude is more painful than people realize.

Chapter Ten

Killing Loneliness

Starrk knew something was up. It had been a week since the meeting and the incorporation of the new Visored into their midst, and for some reason those that attended the discussion were watching their step around him like he was made of eggshells. He knew they were attempting to protect him from something, but he didn't like it one little bit. He might be carrying a litter, but he wasn't going to break at the slightest amount of distress.

He finally got impatient enough to confront the worst perpetrator of the avoidance, Ulquiorra, while they were resting in Starrk's room. "So are you going to tell me why everyone keeps treating me like I'm a bomb about to go off?"

"Have we really been that bad?" The raven-haired Alpha was not looking forward to this conversation, but he guessed it couldn't be put off any longer.

Starrk responded with a sardonic tone, "Only if you consider bad to mean always changing the subject whenever the meeting comes up, or anything pertaining to what Harribel is doing. If by some chance your name is mentioned while discussing those topics, and you realize I'm in the room, you attempt to distract me and avoid the discussion. So, tell me, what's going on?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it before you needed to," Ulquiorra admitted with a glance to his rounded middle.

That reply didn't do anything to help Starrk's slowly rising temper, "A little worry isn't going to hurt me, I'm pregnant not dying. Not telling me what is really happening is making it worse than knowing and letting me deal with the reality instead of worrying about all the possibilities." He pointed out, attempting to keep a grip on his uncharacteristic anger.

"You know the basics of why Harribel is gone; she is helping the Visoreds introduce Shinigami to Hollows and Heuco Mundo on neutral territory. Right now, the groups she is talking to are small, no more than three people, so everyone is relatively safe, but the groups are going to get larger. When they do, she is going to need another one of us to back her up, and I am the best choice to go. Szayel and you obviously can't go, Lilynette needs to stay with you at all times, Nel should remain in Heuco Mundo until she can control her form, and Grimmjow needs to stay to help Ichigo and his litter. With Grimmjow here to look after you, I am the only other choice to go." He explained rapidly, knowing there was no way to lighten the shock.

Starrk took a few deep breaths to get control over himself again, "And you didn't think I might want to know this as soon as you knew about it? The time you spent trying to save me from worrying would been better spent here, I know you want to be here for this litter. There is a very good chance they are yours. If you need to be gone to handle this, and I can see why you would go, then you should have spent what time you had with me." He still didn't want to be coddled, but he knew Ulquiorra hadn't had many litters, and when they were alone and he was able to speak a little more freely, Ulquiorra admitted to wanting to be involved more than Alphas usually are.

"I don't know when I will be needed, I might not miss much, and if you allow it I would like to return for their birth." Ulquiorra was surprised at the relief he felt at Starrk's acceptance, even if he could see the barely restrained irritation, it was still a better response than he had expected.

Starrk couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly at the admittance, at least Ulquiorra was acting just as uncharacteristically as he was, "This is my first litter, I have no clue what I am doing, whatever rules you are used to don't really matter to me. If you want to be there I won't stop you, and I might even welcome it." He had spent so many years lonely that such a painful and exciting event as his twins' birth was something he wanted to share with the people he found himself caring for. This wasn't just his first litter, it was also the first time he was able to stay in a band with more than just Lilynette without slowly killing those who tried to be around him.

When he put his hand to the bump of his abdomen, Ulquiorra thought to ask him, "Have you felt them move yet?"

"I'm not sure, every so often I feel something odd, but I'm not positive if it is them or me just hoping it is." Starrk admitted. He wanted to feel them move badly, he could sense their tiny spiritual pressures growing stronger by the day, but a physical sign of their health would reassure him a lot.

"What does it feel like?" The Alpha didn't think the Beta would hallucinate something like that. He had been in his Arrancar body long enough if something felt different now it was probably from the babies.

Starrk tried to find a good way of explaining, "The closest thing to it is if someone was throwing a small bit of sand at my insides. Just a light puff, and I don't feel it at all if I'm moving around, I have to be sitting or lying still."

"That sounds right; my previous mates said something similar when they were about your stage. They will get stronger with time, and in a few more weeks someone else might be able to feel them too." Ulquiorra confirmed, remembering his two children and the time with his Betas leading up to their birth.

The Beta couldn't help the quiet sigh that escaped him, "I don't like you leaving. I know it is necessary, but I have been alone too long. Treating me as if I'm glass doesn't suite me, but I like having both of you with me through this. No matter whose they are, they will be family, and I don't want you to miss out."

Ulquiorra in a surprising show of comfort, placed a gentle kiss on his temple, "I'm not leaving yet, I still have time to be here with you, and watch you grow. Betas have no idea what it means to an Alpha to see our Betas carrying young, the pride we feel watching over you as you nurture our children under your heart is like nothing else. You know me, I don't know much about showing my emotions, but trust me when I say I don't like leaving you any more than you like having me gone."

"You have gotten a lot better at showing them since Aizen left and these two came around. Just a few months ago you would have never said that," Starrk pointed out, glad to see the progress the stoic Alpha was making as he was the one Aizen affected the most apart from Szayel, and the words themselves meant a great deal to him. He needed to hear that.

Ulquiorra dropped a hand to cover Starrk's resting over the growing litter, "I had a talk with Grimmjow right after Ichigo got here, before we knew about the twins, and he made me think about things differently. He was right, as soon as we became Arrancar the rules changed, even more so since Aizen was defeated and we have our own place of safety. I don't want to be the withdrawn one anymore. You out of all of us understand loneliness, and I am tired of being alone in a room full of people."

The Beta nodded in agreement, "I am glad you are starting to see things like that, it is a very good sign. Neither of us are alone anymore, and we won't be again unless we want to be. I spent my time locked away in this room, avoiding most others here because I was afraid of the same thing happening that affected all the others I tried to get close to. I couldn't stand to see more companions die. The fact we lost so many Espada still hurts if I think about it too long, and I didn't even particularly like them, it is the potential I miss not the reality." He admitted.

"I can understand that, I miss the fact I was so altered I couldn't feel anything for them even at their deaths. It is only looking back that I manage to see where I might have cared." Ulquiorra agreed.

Their conversation switched to their usual topics after that, not wanting to deal with anything more strenuous right then. Now that Starrk knew their time was limited, he was focused on enjoying his company while he had it, and Ulquiorra wanted to experience as much of this as he could before he had to leave.

While they were talking Ichigo had managed to get a break, the babies were with Grimmjow and Rose for a few hours, and he was visiting Szayel in his lab. He had located him in one of the smaller labs he had not the arena they had used previously. The scientist was working on a purple sphere that was glowing softly, and the young Visored approached cautiously.

"What are you working on?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"This is an energy sphere, they are what my Fraccion were made out of when I still had them. It is basically a condensed soul, transportable and quick to consume. It is strong enough eating just one would restore me completely after a battle." Szayel explained distractedly as he carefully observed the glow coming off the object, measuring the potency.

"If you even think about fighting while you are pregnant I will chain you to your bed until you give birth." Ichigo threatened, immediately going into overprotective mode at hearing the pregnant Arrancar talk about a battle, even in past tense.

Szayel only laughed at the assumption and resultant threat, "If you think I would do anything to risk this child you don't know me very well. I wasn't going to fight. I was going to see if I could get a few of these stored up to help me keep my energy up later in the pregnancy. I am doing alright now as long as I sleep about twice as much as I normally do, but I doubt extra sleep will be enough once I hit the seventh or eighth month."

Ichigo relaxed at the explanation, "Good, and for the record I never thought you would do anything to hurt the baby, I just worry about you."

"I don't mind you worrying, just remember this is not my first and I have a pretty good idea of what I can handle and what I can't. My third litter was to an Alpha stronger than me. It was hard, I had to sleep all the time, and consume far more than I did during my other pregnancies, but I made it." Szayel reminded.

Ichigo nodded, "I'll remember," He promised. "Now I have the afternoon off, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, to make these I need to use my Spiritual Pressure to condense the energy. I'll show you how and you can do the difficult parts." He informed, knowing Ichigo was the only one who could help him make these that was still around. His body would accept energy carrying traces of his power since the child he carried also had a little bit of Ichigo's spiritual pressure in it. Nnoitra's would have worked too, but he wasn't around to help.

Ichigo came over to the worktable and handed himself over to the scientist, "Show me what I need to do." He would keep his promise and do whatever he could to help Szayel and the baby make it through.

They spent the afternoon working on the energy spheres, Ichigo managing to stay on task despite his thoughts wandering to his children, and to how crazy the three of them were managing to drive their sire and Rose.

Ichigo didn't have to worry. The three babies were awake and playing on their blanket, both men seated on the floor near them, watching as they grabbed at the brightly colored toys, and started trying to sit up. They couldn't manage it yet without something propping them up, but they were getting there.

"I heard what you said the other day, about us knowing as little about the Shinigami as they do about Hollows, do you really believe that or were you just trying to make a point?" Grimmjow asked over the sound of his children exploring their world.

"I don't believe it, I know it, and just from the questions I was asked. I understand why, after all both sides usually only come across each other on the battlefield, so how were we supposed to know how Hollow families worked? How were you supposed to realized a good portion of the Soul Reapers you were fighting didn't have a choice in what we became? Take Ukitake, he is such a gentle soul, do you really think a man like him would chose a life of violence deliberately? Instead of allowing himself to get mired in grief like a lot of the ones like him do, he decided to rise above the pain and become a Captain, after all at the Captain level you have more influence over your squad. He has managed to cut down the incident reports for his squad by at least a few every year he has been a Captain, and he only got more obsessive in doing that after his Lieutenant was killed." Rose tried his best to explain properly, he had his own issues with the Soul Society, every Visored did, but he wanted to be objective when discussing it with the Arrancar.

Tsume started fussing, and Grimmjow returned the soft ball that had rolled out of his reach before he answered, "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. With us always fighting it's not like we are going to sit around with Aizen's damned tea and talk about the folks and what has pissed us off that day."

"Just remember during this process that both sides need to have an open mind. Yamamoto needs replaced, he wanted us dead for something that happened beyond our control and punished the wrong person for the crime in the first place, but there are good people in Soul Society who just want to help souls cross over. They enjoy their job and don't want to fight if they don't have to, it is just ingrained in them if they see a Hollow it needs destroyed. During the meeting, Harribel admitted the ones in the living world aren't much more than livestock to the true Hollows, so we aren't completely in the wrong in destroying them." The Visored pointed out, reaching out to brush a hand through Hikari's silky hair, he loved how soft their hair was. When he touched her, she nuzzled into his hand, seeking the warmth and softness of the touch, it put a smile on his face.

Grimmjow shook his head slightly while watching Rose and his daughter, no doubt this one was a Beta. "You aren't wrong in killing them, but remember a lot of true Hollows started out as those livestock types. What makes us so powerful and different from the rest was our ability to survive that and carve a place for ourselves in the desert and Menos forest. We fight our way to the top. If we are too weak to make it in Heuco Mundo and have to cause trouble in the Living World than we deserve to get wiped out."

"Survival of the fittest taken to the extreme." Rose observed.

"Yes, that is exactly what happens. I can still remember the days I roamed around as that weak little Hollow. I hated it, and hunted every waking minute to get stronger and finally reach Gillian, but Adjuchas was the best. I got my mind back, or at least a large portion of it. I am still violent and easily provoked, but it isn't mindless destruction anymore, and that started before Aizen encouraged me to break my mask." Grimmjow admitted.

Rose didn't reply immediately, he was debating how to say the next part. "For Visoreds we have to fight our Hollow and subdue them. If we lose the Hollow will consume our soul and we will be nothing more than a marionette pulled by our strings. It isn't the same struggle, but we fought to be here too. For Shinigami, especially those who wish to reach Bankai, they must defeat their own Zanpakuto. This is difficult because our Zanpakuto are an extension of our souls, they know our every move and thought, in order to beat them you truly have to be the stronger fighter. That is not an easy task."

"We had to command our Zanpakuto too, it's just after all the fighting to get to Adjuchas, defeating our blades was relatively simple." Grimmjow explained.

"I can understand that, defeating our Hollows was far harder than defeating our swords. I even had a Bankai and had completely mastered the release, and it was still the hardest thing I have ever done. The fact Ichigo managed it while still so new to his blade was something that surprised us all. We never outright told him, but there were several of us observing that were there to kill him if something went wrong under the shield." He wasn't sure how Grimmjow would react to that, but since Ichigo was all right he allowed himself to think about it before acting.

"I have seen hints of Shiro's power, if he had defeated Ichigo I could understand why you would want to destroy him before he made it out to the streets. I don't like it, but I understand." He finally responded, realizing he shouldn't be too shocked at this latest example of Ichigo's odd strength.

Rose nodded along with the assessment, "We have no idea what their limits are, like I said before, those two are unlike any of the rest of us. I can always feel my Hollow, he fights me just about every waking moment, he hasn't come close to winning since our initial battle, but he never stops trying. Shiro works with Ichigo, even before their first fight, Shiro protected Ichigo when he was in a life or death situation. Now we can't tell where the Hollow ends and where Ichigo starts. They are just as close, or closer, to each other as the rest of us are to our Zanpakuto."

"I want to see how far he can go." The Alpha wanted to see everything about the strong young Beta who had given him his latest litter, Ichigo was just about perfect for him. "He wants to stay here, this is his place. We can train both sides of his abilities, and we have the endless desert out there to work with so he doesn't destroy anything."

"He is happy here, and when wqe left to come here Kisuke was close to finishing the one thing that will make this place his permanent home." Rose confessed.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"Kisuke has found a way to bring his family here, he just needed to finish it." Rose informed him with a smile.

Grimmjow shook his head ruefully, "I should have realized, that man is far smarter than Aizen ever was, sometimes I wonder how Aizen managed to trick him."

"Do you want the truth?" The Visored offered a little surprisingly.

"Sure," Grimmjow was often curious and he had a new source of information, he wasn't about to let him get away.

"Aizen never fooled Kisuke, or even Shinji for that matter. They both knew something was wrong with him, Shinji didn't put it together until too late, but Kisuke did. Unfortunately Aizen didn't need to fool him, he needed to fool Yamamoto and Central 46 which he achieved just fine." Rose explained.

"So how exactly is Kisuke managing to bring three humans here? Well one ex-Shinigami and two mostly human girls." Another sign of his rampant curiosity.

Rose just smirked, "Wait and see."

XxxxxX

On another world a man with shaggy blond hair and a striped hat looked down at his work table in satisfaction, two objects in front of him the result of weeks of work. The first band was blue, and was for Karin. The spiritually aware twin, she would get a patch that worked not unlike Kenpachi's eye patch in that it absorbed Spirit Pressure, but instead of eliminating it like the eye patch did, this took the energy from the ambient air and fed it in small increments to Karin. Instead of blocking the energy so there was less to deal with, he was going to make Karin strong enough to handle the weight on her own eventually.

It would change her, but not to the extent of Ichigo's awakening, she would need a direct infusion of pure Shinigami power for that to happen. This would just sharpen her senses and increase her ability to protect herself.

The other band was red, and made for Yuzu. This one was much harder to deal with. She had the potential for Spirit power, but her gift was buried deeper than Karin's and Ichigo's were. A band like Karin's would be too much for her to take at once. This one did the same conversion of ambient energy, but it was far more selective with how much it fed to her. He would increase the amount she received slightly for every trip she made into Heuco Mundo. For her first trip, he would be sending her enough to let her see the Arrancar, all extra power would be blocked by the band.

He looked up when someone entered the back room, and saw Isshin and the girls come inside. He had the kids retrieve them when he realized the bands were finished. "Its time to send you to Ichigo. Listen carefully, you can not, under any circumstances, take these off while you are in Heuco Mundo. These will protect you and make you stronger, but if you take them off you will lose their protection and the power will be too much to handle. Are you sure you want to do this knowing that?" He spoke far more seriously than the twins had heard him, and they had been working closely with them since their brother went missing.

"I want to see my brother. I need to make sure he is all right," Yuzu was the first to speak, surprising Kisuke a little as Karin was usually the more outspoken girl.

"Yeah, we want to see him." Karin agreed with her sister.

Isshin smiled with pride down at his daughters, "I'm glad to hear that, but you know I would have supported you had you decided not to come."

"We have wanted to see him since we heard they found him, why would we back away now?" Karin insisted.

"Alright, then come with me, I need to convert you to soul form, and send you on your way. Shinji is waiting to meet you at the Garganta to take you to Ichigo." Kisuke decided the girls had made their choice, it was time to get moving. The family had been separated for far too long, they hadn't gone that long without seeing each other ever, and especially not since Masaki had died.


	11. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's family invades, how will the Hollows handle this one?

Chapter Eleven

Family Portrait

Ichigo's ability to sense spirit pressure, or lack thereof, was still just as bad as it was before his exile. The Arrancar around him knew long before he did that they were about to have guests, though judging by the snickering Shiro had a pretty good idea too, but he wasn't sharing.

Thus, when a large blur and two smaller ones tackled him, he very nearly reached for Zangetsu before realizing who it was. "Dad? Karin? Yuzu? Kisuke finished already? He would have been more enthusiastic in his greeting, but with three bodies currently crushing his lungs that was the maximum amount of words he could force out.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Isshin ordered, cuffing his son on the back of the head.

"First time you see me in months and you hit me?" Ichigo asked incredulously, over the relieved chuckles of his sisters.

The crushing bear hug he received for the reminder hurt far worse than the cuff, "It wouldn't be the same if I didn't" He responded honestly.

"Hey Ichi, we were so worried about you? Were you hurt? Are you all right? What happened?" Karin was rattling off questions, Yuzu nodding along with her sister, both of them still attached to his middle, also getting crushed in Isshin's tight hold, but they missed their big brother too much to care.

"I missed you guys too," Ichigo replied, abandoning his pride and not fighting the group hug, "I didn't have a choice or I would have been back a lot sooner. I wasn't hurt, but that's because I had a lot of help along the way, and I'm grateful for it. I'm doing a lot better now, I have found a good place to live, but it isn't the same without the three of you. What happened is well, um, how much have you been told?" He stalled out, not sure how to tell them about the babies, that one would be kind of difficult to explain.

A wide grin showed on Isshin's face, "I know I'm a grandfather." He was over the moon with the news. "I had hoped you three would wait a bit longer to make me one, but I'm happy for you."

"The kids are with Grimmjow and Rose, they were giving me the afternoon off." Ichigo explained, grateful the awkward situation had already been explained. "They weren't planned, but they are my world now."

"I'm mad about one thing though," Isshin half-teased, "No one would give us details, said we had to see them for ourselves the first time. I stole Kisuke's hat for a week trying to get him to tell me and he still wouldn't." He was nearly as petulant as a child, his old friend had blocked his every move to find out more about the babies. They wanted the first sight of them to be in first person, so Ichigo could see their reactions for himself.

He was distracted from the moment by a faint clicking sound, coming from somewhere over his father's broad shoulders where he couldn't quite see. A little adjusting and he found Shinji holding a camera, having just snapped a picture, he was grinning without shame. "I finally remembered it."

Ichigo sighed, knowing there was no way he would manage to pry the device away from Shinji, secretly though he didn't mind. He wasn't under any illusions, his family was only here for a short time, he wanted memories he could keep with him once they left.

"Wait a second; did you just say kids, as in more than one?" The plural finally hit Isshin.

"They didn't even tell you that much?" Ichigo had seen his father when he wanted to know something, Isshin could be ruthless, and Kisuke had held up to the point he hadn't even known there was more than one, he was even more impressed with his mentor's endurance. "I have three children," Ichigo confessed.

Isshin stiffened in shock, Karin gasped, and Yuzu had stars in her eyes thinking of the three new additions to the family ready to be spoiled. "Let's go see them," Ichigo hid his smile as he lead his bemused family, and still smirking Visored, to his room where the babies were with their keepers.

Before he opened the door, he decided to warn them, "You have seen the Arrancar, they are Hollows too, my children take after them in that they don't exactly look human. They have a few extra features, but I have been assured by both an Arrancar healer and a Shinigami that they are perfectly healthy."

"What kind of extra features?" Isshin asked in concern, he wanted his first grandchildren to be as healthy as possible, he couldn't help but get worried about them.

Ichigo knew what prompted the question so he reminded, "Nothing harmful, like I already said, they have been looked over and they're fine. I just wanted to prepare you. Now come in and see them, I'll introduce you to Grimmjow too while we're at it."

With that Ichigo led them inside the room, catching the attention of both Grimmjow and Rose, though with the Visored's warning they were prepared for the humans in their midst. "Did they give you any trouble?" He asked the two babysitters.

"We handled them fine," Grimmjow assured, looking past him to assess the people behind him. "Are they going to just stand there, or come over and look?"

"You know who they are?" Ichigo was surprised, of course the Arrancar knew him, but he had hoped his family was kept out of it.

"There is no doubt that's your father, which means those are your sisters." Grimmjow responded pridefully.

Too bad Rose heard him and couldn't hold back his laughter, "Don't let him fool you, the only reason he is sure who they are is because I warned him they would be coming."

"I figured as much," Ichigo assured, "All right, incase you didn't know the arrogant blue haired idiot over there is Grimmjow." He informed his family.

"So it's you I need to have a little 'chat' with about putting my son through all this?" Isshin stepped threateningly towards the Espada, letting his spirit power flow out of him, it had been returning steadily for awhile now and was almost completely back.

His full power was enough to make Grimmjow cower a bit, even if he wouldn't admit it later. "I didn't know any of it would happen." He defended himself, despite the itching need to run or submit, which he didn't like feeling.

"Stop it Dad. He isn't lying, neither of us had any idea this would happen, and besides the Espada have taken better care of us here than the Shinigami did while I was in Soul Society, well with a few exceptions there." Ichigo stepped between Isshin and Grimmjow, filled with the need to protect his mate, just because the Alpha was easier to provoke did not mean the Beta wouldn't fight if their children or Alpha were being threatened.

Isshin was about to argue, but was distracted by a loud cry. Looking towards the blanket, he found three children laid out playing, the one crying because his toy had rolled away again. He practically levitated over to his grandchildren, his daughters hot on his heels. He reached out and picked up Tsume, cuddling him close taking in the ears and tail, while the little boy calmed down until there were just a few tears left in the corner of his eyes. "Well you can't deny this one." Isshin commented, looking between the baby and Grimmjow.

A round of laughter, and soon Karin had snatched up Amon, and Yuzu was carefully lifting Hikari.

"What's their names?" Karin asked, running a soft finger over the lines on Amon's mask, a little shocked at the added feature but was slowly getting used to it.

"Dad is holding the oldest our first son Tsume," Ichigo explained proudly. "Yuzu has the second born our daughter Hikari. Karin, that's Amon, my second son." Looking back at his dad, "No, Grimmjow can't deny him, and he hasn't tried to, you should see him when he isn't trying to protect his image, these kids have him wrapped around his finger" Ichigo assured, not forgetting Isshin's first comment.

"You're worse than I am," Grimmjow muttered, but not denying the accusation.

Isshin grinned and threw back his head to laugh, "If he is anything like his mother, it would be hard to match him in spoiling. Masaki would do anything for her kids, and she was like a mother bear if anyone tried to hurt them. When Ichigo was born, she wouldn't even let me hold him unless I was sitting down for the first week, and he did not leave her sight for a month. He slept in our room, most of the time in bed with us."

"The babies sleep in bed with me," Ichigo admitted, a little subdued at the mention of his mother.

Grimmjow distracted attention away from his Beta so he could pull himself together a bit, "Yeah, that's Ichigo all right. I surprised him when I found him, and he did everything he could to protect them from me under the circumstances. Once two other Espadas found us, I had to calm him down or he would have attacked Ulquiorra for just stepping into the cave he had been hiding in."

"I knew he could handle it, too young to have to, but I had faith in him." Isshin replied, making sure Ichigo heard him and got the message loud and clear. "Why did you almost attack the other guy if he was trying to help?"

"The only reason these children exist is because there are two types of Hollows, I am half-Hollow and I inherited the Beta traits from Shiro. Grimmjow is an Alpha, which is why I am the carrier and he is the father, the reason I almost attacked Ulquiorra was that he is an Alpha too, one I wasn't on friendly, or even familiar terms with. I didn't think I just reacted." Ichigo admitted, glossing over the details since his little sisters were in the room.

Grimmjow helped him out, "The Hollow inside Ichigo makes him react more strongly to instinct than humans do, it's just part of who we are. His instincts, and mine, are why he had children so young, the conditions were nearly impossible for him to control." There that wasn't too explicit, but it got the point across. Isshin talking about his son's age made the Alpha speak up, they hadn't been fully in control of themselves for their mating. It really was an accident, but it was a welcome one in the end.

"I'm here aren't I?" Isshin pointed out, "I'm not lecturing or yelling, don't forget I was a Shinigami for a very long time. I know about Hollows and their instincts, and I knew it was possible for certain classes of them to have children. I never expected Ichigo to be a part of it, but I understand. When I talk about his age I am not disappointed in him, I'm worried about him. Three children is a lot to handle, even with support, for anyone let alone a teenager."

"We don't know much about that stuff," Karin added, speaking for Yuzu too, "Only what Dad and the crazy guy at the store told us, which wasn't a lot. Ichigo wouldn't have left us alone for so long if he had a choice, and we know there was a war going on when he disappeared. I don't believe for a second my brother would deliberately bring my niece and nephews into that."

"Thanks Karin," Ichigo responded giving his sister a quick hug, before doing the same to Yuzu.

"Ichi, what's going to happen now? We can't stay here, and you can't come back with us can you?" Yuzu observed sorrowfully, clutching her niece closer for comfort.

"No, I can't," Ichigo confessed, he had been hoping that question wouldn't come for a little while. "I was exiled here by the Soul Society, and they haven't rescinded the order. Several of the high-ranking Shinigami are on my side, but for now, I can't leave. I won't put the three of you in more danger when we have a safe place to stay here. If things change with the exile I can come visit often, but I am probably going to stay here most of the time. The kids are going to grow quickly, and will need training to control their powers as they age, they will be safer and happier here for that, at least until we find out if they will have a sealed form that allows them to pass as human."

"Sealed form?" Karin didn't understand the term.

Shinji spoke up from behind her, "All Hollow half-breeds, Arrancar like Grimmjow and Visoreds like Rose, Ichigo, and me; have a second form sealed away when we don't need it. Arrancar change physically when they release along with gaining back the rest of their power, Visoreds go through the same power increase, but it shows itself in our masks. Look at Tsume and Hikari, they are more like released Arrancar, while Amon looks like a Visored."

Looking back at her nephew, she put it together, "So they might be able to control how they look?"

"It's possible, but they are the first cross of their kind, we don't really know much more than guessing at this point." Grimmjow admitted. "I think they will have some control, but it could be a few years, their power has to stabilize first."

"I would like to see what you look like in your released states, "Isshin asked, "Would you mind showing us? I have seen Shinji's mask, but haven't been around an Arrancar of your caliber for a very long time."

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, I can show you, but it would be better if I had more room."

"Is your form big?" Yuzu questioned.

"Not really, I have one of the more streamlined forms, Szayel and Ulquiorra's are a lot flashier than mine, but when we release our forms there is an explosion of Spirit Pressure and this is an enclosed room." Grimmjow explained.

"Where do you think would have enough room?" Ichigo asked.

"The meeting hall would work for mine," The Alpha informed, "And I bet my release will draw the others out of hiding, so you may get to see theirs too, but for Ulquiorra and Starrk we would need to head out to the desert. They can't release under a roof, no matter how high it is."

Isshin looked worried, "I am curious about seeing the other forms, but would it be safe to take the girls and the babies with us?"

A hearty laugh from Grimmjow, "Normally I would say Heuco Mundo as a whole isn't good for them, but you have to understand we survived the war for one very good reason. We are the toughest fighters around here. I doubt any of the other Hollows would bother us if we were all together even sealed, if we were released they would go out of their way to stay far away."

"Ah Grimmjow," Ichigo just thought of something, "If they feel all of us release they will think there is an attack of some kind. Szayel won't risk coming out by himself, and Ulquiorra will hogtie Starrk before he would let him join in a battle. If we want to do some show and tell we should let them know about it first."

"You have a point," He agreed. "Want me to go tell them, and then come find you in the meeting room? The others may just want to watch instead of participating."

"Sounds good," Ichigo approved, before turning to his family and the two other Visoreds, "Follow me." He ordered. "Karin, Yuzu, are you all right holding them while we're moving around?" They were still a bit small, he just wanted to reassure himself.

"We can handle it," Karin responded, lifting Amon so he was resting diagonally across her chest, looking over her shoulder, he seemed to like that position better.

"Yeah, don't worry Ichi," Yuzu assured, Hikari tucked securely in the crook of her arm.

"Just like their mother," Isshin muttered quietly, Rose heard him but didn't call him on it. Isshin held his grandson tightly, and followed Ichigo to the meeting room with the cushions scattered across the floor.

"Ichigo, what has the two of you concerned about the others? I thought these were Aizen's top warriors, why would they avoid a fight?" Isshin wasn't being judgmental, he was only trying to understand the oddity.

"To begin with, Aizen had a lot more control over them then we knew about in the war, it was in his Bankai, which I hope Kisuke told you about," At Isshin's nod he finished. "They aren't as blood thirsty as Aizen made them out to be, but the main reason Starrk and Szayel won't be fighting is because they are carrying now. None of us would do anything to risk them, even if they get mad at us for coddling them."

"More kids?" That was welcome news, because then Ichigo's children wouldn't be growing up alone, with only adults for company.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, three more, Starrk is carrying twins, Szayel is only having one."

"Sounds like quite the collection you're working on." He commented.

"Yeah, but you can blame Aizen for the baby boom, he messed with the Espada forbidding them from mating. Once he was gone they could get back to their lives, and children are a part of that. If Grimmjow didn't have a penchant for breaking the rules then mine wouldn't be here either." Ichigo was a little reluctant to admit the last part, but this was his dad he could tell him things he would normally keep to himself.

"Is it safe for those two to show their released forms?" The doctor in Isshin was rearing its head.

"Honestly for Arrancar their released forms are their natural forms, they have already mentioned once they hit a certain point they are just going to stay released until the babies are born." That had been a recently learned piece of information. Ichigo had to be in his true form to give birth, which was still human shaped. The Arrancar's true forms were their unsealed states, which would be the most comfortable form for them when they got to the last trimester since they had no pressing need to avoid it like Ichigo and Shiro had to do to keep them alive.

They had arrived at the meeting hall and were settling into the cushions when Szayel found them, "I felt you heading towards here, mind if I join in?" He was starting to get a bit lonely, he had gotten used to having Harribel visit him during the days, and she wasn't around anymore.

"Yeah, actually Grimmjow was on his way to round everyone up, hope he thinks to check for you here before heading all the way to your lab." Ichigo invited, watching as he settled into the cushion across from Isshin. Karin and Yuzu had crowded onto the same cushion as Ichigo, Rose and Shinji next to them, with Isshin and Szayel facing them across the small isle between the piles of cushions.

"He wasn't in the labyrinth while I was heading here, must have gone to find Starrk or the girls first." Szayel informed, checking out the newcomers curiously. "So this is your family? Glad you could make it. I think Ichigo was about ready to challenge Yamamoto himself to be able to see you."

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed introducing his dad and sisters, before telling them, "This is Szayel, Espada number eight, and the healer in the group."

"Good to know there is someone around who can patch my son up, he gets into an unbelievable amount of trouble, and I know he didn't get it from Masaki." Isshin greeted.

"After making sure Grimmjow and Nnoitra didn't manage to kill each other, tending to Ichigo has been easy." Szayel waved him off, relaxing into the soft cushion, glad for the break from his lab.

"Wow, you managed to pry Szayel out of his lab? Must be something interesting going on," Lilynette had arrived, Nel following behind her, well she was following her until the tiny girl saw Ichigo wasn't currently holding a baby and launched herself at him.

"Missed you Itsygo," She said enthusiastically, clutching him tight enough to be painful, but he had learned to take it. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, just didn't know her own strength in this form.

The body slam had distracted them from Szayel's retort, "I do come out every once and awhile, I'm an insect not a mole."

"Could have fooled me," She teased, not fearing an attack since he seemed far too relaxed to move.

"Watch yourself girl, just because Starrk protects you doesn't mean I can't find a way to punish you. There are still lots of drawings left on the wall from your little art spree with Nel." He threatened.

"You were drawing on walls?" Karin asked the only person she had seen so far that looked close to her age, it was nice to see someone younger. She didn't know Lilynette was one of the older Arrancar, and it didn't matter much, as Lilynette still acted very childlike.

Lilynette shrugged, "We were bored and there wasn't anything else to do, one of the Visoreds smuggled in finger paints and told us to brighten up the place. It wasn't like we were destroying the fortress or anything. So who are you?" With that, the girls introduced themselves, and started talking a bit starting to get to know each other.

"Nice to know all young girls are the same, whether human or Hollow," Shinji observed, watching Karin and Lilynette talk, the two eventually drawing Yuzu into the conversation too.

If you want proof there isn't all the great a difference in any of the three forms, human, hollow, and Shinigami, just look at Ichigo. He's all three and he is still mostly normal." Szayel pointed out.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested. "What do you mean by mostly normal? I am normal!"

"No, you aren't." Shinji disagreed, "But it works for you so don't bother to change. You seem to have a great desire to be normal, when being different is what allowed you to survive this long,"

"Ah yeah, that's probably my fault," Isshin broke in. "I was a mess after their mother passed, I should have watched out for him a little better. He can't see his accomplishments for what they are, he still carried a lot of grief he shouldn't have."

"Dad if you were not holding my son I would be chasing you down with Zangetsu," Ichigo threatened, that was a tad more personal then he was comfortable with.

"Don't give me that," Isshin refused, "These are the people that took you in and care about you, and they should know where your problem is. If they know about it, they can help you fix it."

Szayel broke in, "It's not like he is telling us anything we hadn't already guessed at, he just confirmed it."

"What got confirmed?" Grimmjow was back, with Ulquiorra and Starrk with him. After the relaxing day they'd shared even Starrk was alert and interested in what was going on.

"Just the reason Ichigo doesn't take, or even understand, compliments well. I'll fill you in later. Now Ichigo said you were trying to gather us all up, well we're here, what's this about?" Szayel was curious about what had sparked this turn of events.

"Dad wants to see our released forms, Grimmjow and I were fine with it, but figured if you felt us powering up for no apparent reason you might think we were under attack. We wanted to warn you and see if you wanted to watch or join in." Ichigo explained.

"I'll just watch today, I'll show you next time." Szayel decided. He had spent a bit too long on his feet already from the work making the energy spheres, he wasn't up for showing off for the moment.

"Starrk how are you holding up today, want to show him?" Lilynette asked her other half, she wanted to, but wouldn't push him if he didn't feel like it.

"I have been resting most of the day. It won't hurt to release for a bit, and we haven't done it for awhile." Starrk allowed, feeling her desire and not having any objection to it.

"Nel wants to!" The former Tres Espada said excitedly from Ichigo's lap.

He looked down at her, "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded, "Yeah! It'd be fun!"

"All right, we'll have to see if you can manage it once one of us gives you some power." He approved.

"Hey Ichigo, if someone stays back to give me a hand, I can watch the babies for you so you don't have to worry about them." Szayel offered.

Shinji responded before Ichigo could, "I'll stay back too, Isshin has already seen my mask."

"Are you sure? That would help me relax if they stayed here. I don't like the idea of bringing them out with us, I don't care how strong we are, they are too little." Ichigo admitted.

"I don't mind at all, you shouldn't have to ask." Szayel insisted.

"I don't get to see them much, I want to spend time with them," Shinji added.

"I think I'll stay behind with Szayel and Shinji, I'd like to spend more time with them and catch up on what's happening at home." Rose decided, the Kurosaki's would be back, he could show them another time.

"Well Ulquiorra, are you coming too?" Grimmjow asked the other Alpha.

"I'll come," He agreed surprising most of them, except Starrk, who knew Ulquiorra was going to start trying to stop cutting himself off from everyone else.

Grimjow was thinking about a good spot to take them, he didn't want to go back to the spot he had fought Ichigo in before, too much history there. He was saved from trying to figure it out by Ulquiorra, "I know a place we can go." He confided.

"So we're finally going to see the place you kept disappearing off to between assignments from Aizen?" Grimmjow ribbed, curiosity driving the teasing comment.

"I was working on something," Ulquiorra insisted.

Oooh, now he was really curious. "What?"

"If you stopped asking questions we could go and you could see it," Ulquiorra reminded, starting to leave the hall once the babies were in the care of their watchers.

"I think I know something Grimmjow doesn't" Ichigo commented, "You haven't told them?"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "It didn't come up. I didn't fight anyone that required it, I wasn't fully recovered from our battle until after Aizen was dead, and there hasn't been a battle since."

Ulquiorra had a private training ground, once they managed to persuade Karin and Yuzu to let Ichigo and Isshin carry them, it was a 15 minute run with flash step and sonido. He hadn't wanted to break through Aizen's barrier in an obvious spot when he was training; he wanted his second release to be a secret, so instead of going above it, he went beside it. Aizen's barrier was gone now, but he still remembered the location where it ended.

"Should we let the one with the secret go first?" Grimmjow asked once they arrived at a nice flat plain.

The sand here was a tad firmer than other areas, as a result of Ulquiorra's attempts at learning to control his energy strikes, the explosion was powerful enough to melt the sand slightly when he lost control.

"If you want me to go first, you are going to have to back up," He warned, moving in the opposite direction as the group until there was a safe distance between them. With his Zanpakuto in hand, he called the release command. "Enclose Murcielago."

He let them get a decent look at his first release, great black wings, white flowing clothing, and two horned helmet. "Segunda Etape." He called once more.

His first release was intimidating, his second was terrifying. The hole in his chest expanded, his eyes changed color, and the streaks widened. His bottom half was furred, with a whip like tail, very much like a demon.

He didn't do any tricks, just let them look, before sealing his power again and returning to the group.

"So that's what you were hiding, you found the Hollow equivalent of Bankai," Grimmjow noticed.

"I think it is similar yes," Ulquiorra admitted. "If I did than so did Ichigo, I am not the only one who hid something."

"Ichigo what is he talking about?" The words weren't mean but they were definitely a command from Alpha to Beta.

Ichigo wasn't happy but answered, "My Visored form has a second level too. I didn't discover it until I fought Ulquiorra, and I haven't used it since, but it's still there."

"I know you have the mask and a full Hollow form, your saying there is an even higher power level for you?" Grimmjow was half strangled with the implication.

"Do you want to see?" Ichigo figured that would be the easier way. "Are you up to it Shiro, the babies haven't taken too much have they?"

"I'm good King, let's show off a bit, we can't let the Alpha beat us!" Shiro encouraged.

Ichigo walked away and called his mask, giving his family a good look at the stripes the same shade as the ones on Amon's mask. "All right Shiro, you're turn." He gave his body over to the Hollow, feeling his soul alter and shift until he was in the white armored, spike shouldered, wide tailed, long-haired lizard form the Visoreds has coached him into. Shiro wasn't as sedate as Ulquiorra, showing off a bit with his strength and speed, Ichigo reining him in if he was bordering on dangerously enthusiastic.

It was time, he mentally reached for his Hollow as Shiro reached for his King. When their awarenesses met, the second stage started. The secret to their second form wasn't one having dominion over the other, their strongest power came when they worked together, with Zangetsu fortifying both their abilities they were stronger in raw power than Starrk.

This form was more streamlined and human like than their normal Hollow form, the spikes simplifying into two sharp prongs on top of his head, which he could use to focus a cero if necessary. His mask was still white on red, with two curving lines from temple to jaw.

Seeing Ichigo in this form caused a reaction, Grimmjow came out of the group, drawing his Zanpakuto, "Grind Pantera!" White armor covered his body, green streaks from his eyes out to his pointed ears, black markings on the feet and hands rendered into clawed paws.

When the two started running after each other, Ulquiorra picked up what was happening, "We should probably move somewhere else for a little bit, they are going to be distracted for awhile." Phrasing it delicately so the two girls wouldn't get an ear full, though that was preferable to what they might witness if they stayed here longer.

He looked at Karin and Yuzu, "Does one of you trust me to carry you? Your father can take the other, but we really should move."

Karin didn't have to ask, she stepped forward first, "Take me, Dad can take Yuzu."

With that they vacated the premises quickly, the two they left behind not registering their leaving.

Settling down in a spot far enough away they were safe, Ulquiorra asked, "Starrk do you still want to show them, or do you want to wait since we were interrupted?" He said Starrk, but he was addressing both him and Lilynette with the question.

"Might as well, I'm still feeling good," Starrk agreed, "Come on Lilynette."

The look of shock as the two recombined was enough to make Ulquiorra crack a small smile, that was always something interesting to see. Then Starrk drew his sword. "Kick About, Los Lobos."

When the plume of smoke cleared, Ulquiorra's smile faded, to be replaced by a look of pride, tinged with a hint of lust if Starrk wasn't mistaken. In his normal clothes you could tell Starrk was carrying, but the wide black slash disguised some of it. In his released state, the firm swell of his abdomen was fully visible, his content expression giving him a look of poise and serenity.

A giggling voice came from the pistols in the Primera's hands, "Ulquiorra, you may want to blink, or you know breath, both are good ideas." Lilynette teased, though she was denied a blush, he was learning emotion but hadn't gone that far. Starrk was his Beta, he was supposed to be attracted, there was no shame in it.

When Starrk returned to his normal form, and Lilynette was once more separate, he came back over to the group.

"Let me guess, you're about half way along?" Isshin commented, having taken a good look, it wasn't something he saw everyday and the healer in him wanted to know more.

"I'm eighteen weeks," Starrk confirmed, "How did you know?"

"Karin and Yuzu are twins, Masaki was about your size at the half way point." Isshin explained.

"Ichigo told you I was having twins?" Starrk realized.

"Yeah, I'm glad there is going to be other kids around for my grandchildren to grow up with. I was afraid they might be lonely with only adults around." Isshin explained.

"I know what it's like to be lonely, I am glad there will be others around too." Starrk agreed.


	12. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how strong you are, everyone needs support sometimes.

Chapter Twelve

The Gift

Nel had been patient. Through the other demonstrations, she had clung to Lilynette, only letting go so the other Arrancar could show off with Starrk. Now she was tired of being patient. "Nel's turn?" She asked, tugging on Ulquiorra's sleeve insistently.

"Are you sure you still want to Nel?" He asked the little Beta.

"Yes! They saw yours, can't I show mine?" She demanded, her childlike voice demanding.

"Let her do it," Starrk said quietly. "We do need to know if she can, then we can pass it along to the Shinigami trying to heal her. That we know of she only managed it once, when her companions and her were in a lot of danger, if she can't do it any other time it could help them narrow down what needs to be done." It wasn't just the fact Nel obviously wanted to try badly, something useful might be discovered in allowing her to try it.

"Yay!" Nel exclaimed bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

Ulquiorra moved to put his hand on her broken mask, but was stopped by Starrk. "I'll do it," He insisted, taking the Alpha's spot in front of her.

When Ulquiorra backed off to give them room, Isshin couldn't stop the question. "What is he doing?"

"Nel was injured a long time ago, with her mask broken she can't hold onto Spirit Pressure for very long. This form is the result, she wasn't always a child, when she was in the Espada she ranked a step above me. We can help her get back her old form by giving her a bit of our power. It's the only way she might be able to show her release without putting her through a lot of strain." Ulquiorra explained, watching Starrk carefully.

"Is it safe for him to do? Why did he stop you?" More worry, and a bit of confusion, compelled the question from Isshin. As crazy as he could seem, when there was danger, or even the potential for danger, he grew serious and the shadow of the Captain he once was became obvious.

"Starrk is the strongest of the Espada, he can spare the power it takes to do this even in his condition. The reason he pushed me aside is it's easier on Nel to process energy from another Beta. The basic exchange works with an Alpha, but I think Starrk believes if he helps her this time, Nel would have a better chance of succeeding in her release." Ulquiorra didn't have to ask to know what was running through Starrk's head. He disliked battle, but he didn't mind using his power for something like this; to help instead of hurt.

The puff of smoke coming off Nel distracted them, and Starrk backed away, joining the rest of the group. "Meet Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former Tres Espada." Lilynette decided to introduce as the grown woman dressed in green was revealed from the smoke.

She blinked and shook her head to reorient herself, before walking over to them. "I don't have long, once I release, if I can, I'm going to pass out." She warned, the memory of fighting Nnoitra coming back in bits and pieces, before walking away once again, giving them a good look at the three inscribed on her back beneath her flowing blue-green hair.

"Is she related to Grimmjow?" Karin asked, going off the odd hair color.

"She might be, we're not completely sure. The same injury that keeps her locked as a child also affects her memory. We don't have a way of knowing positively. If she is, then she is his daughter." Ulquiorra explained.

"You don't watch after children?" Isshin asked incredulously, now even more worried about Ichigo and his grandchildren.

"We try," The Alpha informed, "But once they are grown and leave the mated pair it is easy to lose track when you have so much land to cover. Grimmjow has eight children other than Ichigo's litter, he readily admits that, but he didn't say how many he lost track of over time. That's when we were still full Hollows, as Arrancar that might change."

"Why?" The question was quick because Nelliel had stopped walking and drew her Zanpakuto.

"Arrancar have a different power signature, and there are far less of us, even when they leave they will be easier to find." Ulquiorra explained as a plume of pink energy surrounded Nelliel.

When her form was revealed, she galloped over to them to give them a better look. Her form was a bit like a centaur, human joined at the waist by a four legged animal, but instead of a horse, she looked like an antelope of some sort. The mask fragment on her head curved into horns giving her a mountain goat type appearance. "I'm not going to change back right away, I want to see how long I can hold it." She explained, seeing the appreciative looks from the two human girls. Her form was elegant, the others had been intimidating, not pretty like hers.

"When is Ichi going to get back?" Yuzu asked, the twins weren't so young they couldn't guess what was happening, but they didn't want to think about it too hard.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Ulquiorra answered carefully. He wasn't about to say too much with their father right there, that would not end well for him if Isshin was even half as strong as Ichigo.

Isshin shot him a grateful look, easily realizing what the Espada was trying to do. "How long do you think you can hold that form?" He asked the released Arrancar, he was anxious to get back to his grandkids.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Not very long."

"She can only hold her adult form for half an hour, this form I'm guessing about half that or less." Ulquiorra predicted. "If we start heading back now, she will need to be carried before we reach Las Noches."

"I'll carry her when we get to that point," Lilynette promised, Nel would be heavier unconscious, but she could still do it.

"All right, we can head back now, Ichigo and Grimmjow will catch up. There isn't anything out here that could hurt those two, especially together." Ulquiorra decided starting to lead them away.

"Is Ichi really that strong?" Yuzu managed to ask before the speed would prevent conversation.

"Ichigo is the strongest Visored," Ulquiorra informed, Rose had told them as much in the last week. "Starrk and Ichigo have never fought directly for us to figure out which of them is stronger."

"I don't need to fight him to know he is stronger." Starrk admitted. "He needs trained a little further before he would beat me in a fight, but there is no doubt in my mind he could given enough time."

With that statement giving them something to think about, they headed back to Las Noches without further debate. Not five minutes after returning to the meeting room, Isshin and the girls had claimed a baby and were busy cuddling, while Ulquiorra and Starrk sunk down on a cushion to rest.

Starrk stretched out and put his head in Ulquiorra's lap, eyes closing quickly. Too comfortable to care about the quiet snickers coming from Szayel on the next cushion over. "I never thought I would see the day Ulquiorra was used as a pillow." He commented, stretching out himself now that he wasn't entertaining a baby.

"He's a comfortable pillow," Starrk muttered, bordering on the edge of sleep. The journey hastened by the small hand running through his hair slowly.

Lilynette had set Nel down beside her, drawing the unconscious child's head in her lap in a parody of the position between Starrk and Ulquiorra. She looked over at her other half with his Alpha and smiled. "They do that all the time, just because you didn't see it doesn't mean it hasn't happened before."

"How did it go? Where are Ichigo and Grimmjow?" Shinji asked, settling back to talk.

"The releases were really interesting." Yuzu replied a bit shyly, but was smiling down at Amon, Karin had claimed Hikari this time.

"Ichigo was showing us his form, it distracted Grimmjow, they will be back soon." Ulquiorra answered the second question when the others seemed reluctant.

Shinji laughed, trying to be a little quieter to let Starrk sleep. "I shouldn't be surprised. Those two are so much alike, let me guess, Ichigo showed his highest form right? Grimmjow would have trouble resisting his Beta throwing off power like that."

"You know about his other form?" Karin asked this one, she had heard them talking, the Arrancar hadn't known about it besides Ulquiorra.

Shinji nodded, "When he first got back from Heuco Mundo, he explained what he'd found. He showed us briefly but thought it was too strong to chance using in the Living World. He prefers either his mask or his first Hollow form, he doesn't like drawing attention to himself."

Rose chuckled beside him, "Ichigo might not like attention, but Shiro does. He is the worst show off out of all of us when Ichigo lets him loose. They really are the reflection of each other, kind of like Starrk and Lilynette now that I have gotten to know them. Where one is serious and restrained, the other is open and rambunctious."

"Are you talking about me?" Ichigo and Grimmjow were back, but to the Kurosaki's surprise, Ichigo had traded places with Shiro his eyes turning amber on black to reflect who was in control. "King thought it would be a good idea for me to introduce myself."

Grimmjow shook his head with a wide grin on his face, "More like he was too shy to face everyone so quickly."

"That too," Shiro admitted, grinning along with the Alpha.

"What's going on?" Karin was looking sharply at Ichigo, knowing that wasn't her brother, well not exactly.

A slow grin crossed Ichigo's face, an expression her brother would never make. "I'm the Hollow sharing your brother's soul. Call me Shiro."

"You two are separate?" Isshin asked, holding Tsume protectively against his chest, not sure how to react to the new entity.

"We share a soul, but have separate minds. King is in charge most of the time, but he lets me take over every once and awhile. I am the reason you are holding your grandson right now. In more than one way, so stop trying to shield him from me, I wouldn't hurt my son." Shiro attempted to explain, not missing how Isshin had tried to hide Tsume out of his sight.

When Isshin still looked unsure, Grimmjow stepped in, "Only Beta Hollow males can get pregnant in the first place, if Shiro wasn't a part of Ichigo he wouldn't have had children. After they were exiled here, it was Shiro who kept them alive in Heuco Mundo. I didn't find them until the day our children were born, Shiro was so protective he avoided everyone including me."

Shiro rubbed his eyes, "Look the only reason I am in control right now is King is shy, and he wanted his family to meet the other side of him. We had our problems in the beginning, but they have long been worked out. So either stop being so skittish or I will force King to come out again, and you will have a blushing stammering Visored to deal with." He issued the ultimatum calmly, dropping gracelessly on a cushion near Isshin, Grimmjow settling beside him.

"Why do you call Ichi King?" Yuzu asked cautiously, still a little scared at the change, but she had been listening this was still her brother, just a different side of him.

"He was the first here, he is mine and Zangetsu's King, I'm the only one that calls him that though." Shiro admitted to her. "Zangetsu is our Zanpakuto." He explained, seeing the question on her face before it was asked, placing a hand on the giant sword as he spoke of him.

Tsume started fussing in Isshin's arms, the veteran father figuring out the problem quickly, "I think he's hungry. I'll feed him if you get a bottle ready."

"Don't need bottles, just hand him here," Shiro said, getting up to retrieve his son. Isshin was a little reluctant, but when no one else objected he carefully handed the fussing child to the Hollow.

Settling back against Grimmjow, Shiro was considerate enough to protect his King's modesty and covered the feeding baby with the loose cloth of his Shihakusho, no one could see anything but the baby's legs and a bit of Ichigo's chest.

"You can nurse?" Isshin really shouldn't have been shocked with everything that'd been thrown at him, but he still was.

"Beta Hollows can do everything a female human can with children. We can carry, birth, and feed our young. It would be disastrous if all we could do was conceive." Szayel informed him.

Isshin nodded, "Makes sense, I was just a little surprised."

A laugh brought his attention to Grimmjow, "If you think you were surprised you should have seen Ichigo when he first realized he would be nursing the babies."

"That was nothing to when I told him we were pregnant, or again when I figured out there was three." Shiro added, not shy about the process of feeding the baby. It was natural, and there was only family and close friends around him right now, even Ichigo may not have been very shy. He was only being nice to his King, for once, by covering up.

"How did you know when my brother didn't?" Karin asked curiously, getting over her shock much quicker than her father had. Children were more adaptable than adults, and both Karin and Yuzu were showing that trait now.

"It's instinctive in Beta Hollows to know when we are carrying. It can take less than a week for us to notice, and it gets easier to tell with each litter we have. When we are in Heuco Mundo it is imperative that we know as soon as possible so we can inform our Alpha or Alphas and get protection." Szayel answered for Shiro, he was the experienced Beta and understood things the new carrier didn't yet.

"Alphas? You can have more than one?" Isshin was dealing with all this slowly, but he was managing. They only taught the very basics in the academy, they knew nothing of how Hollow families worked, or what happened between mated pairs. To be honest they hadn't even known there were mated pairs that lasted longer than the initial encounter.

"Yes. We are not monogamous. We care about our mates, and protect them, but we don't stay together for life, and yes, we can have more than one mate at a time. What normally causes jealousy in humans only adds protection for the Beta and the developing young." Szayel explained.

"Starrk, Grimmjow, and I are part of a pairing like that now." Ulquiorra admitted, surprising the others at volunteering the information. If he was going to help Tia in the living world, he had to get used to talking a bit more personally than he was used to. "Grimmjow has been staying mostly with Ichigo since his litter is already here, but we both do what we can for Starrk."

"I think that is the part I am going to have the most trouble with. I couldn't bear the thought of being with someone other than Masaki when she was alive." Isshin wasn't too proud to admit.

"Even humans can love more than one person in their lives, through divorce or death, they can have more than one spouse. When we say we have more than one mate, we mean it, our mates mean the same to us whether we have one or three, it's about protection and care." Grimmjow explained, from his spot next to Shiro.

"We don't ask that you like it, only that you understand it and don't judge Ichigo if that is the way his instincts pull him." Szayel added.

"They already have pulled us towards that," Shiro admitted, with Tsume coming to the end of his meal. "Or have you forgotten?" He added with a glance at Szayel's still flat stomach.

Shiro walked over to Yuzu, offering Tsume, "Give me Amon so he can eat, you can hold Tsume for a bit, you haven't yet." It was a little awkward switching babies, but they managed, and soon Amon was settling in to eat.

Isshin didn't miss the exchange between Shiro and Szayel, but wasn't sure he wanted to ask with his daughters in the room. "It would take a lot more than that for me to give up on my kids. I trust Ichigo, I can't make his choices for him. I can only teach him and hopes he makes the ones that are right for him."

"That would be the benefit of having a parent far older than they look." Shinji noted. "Most parents would have flipped out by now."

"I can tell you don't have kids." Isshin ribbed Shinji, "A parent's job is to try and guide them and hope we don't mess up too badly. We are supposed to love them, protect them, and let them make their own mistakes. If we never let them fall, they won't know how to get back up. Ichigo will learn this the first time one of these kids tries to take a step and they fall. His heart will stop, he will rush over, and probably panic the baby more in his worry than any pain they might feel. He has to let it happen though, if they don't try they won't walk."

"Is that why you beat Ichigo up all the time?" Karin asked incredulously.

"Yes, I never pushed him further than he could handle, I was just making sure he knew his limits were a lot further than he let himself show." Isshin explained. "I may be showing my age with this approach but it kept him safe and strong, I don't regret it."

"He's just like Ichigo." Grimmjow couldn't keep it in anymore. "Do you realize that attitude is not typical of humans right? Fear and worry can make people do strong things, especially when their children are concerned."

"How would you know, you don't look any older than Ichigo?" Karin asked, not sure whether she should be defending her father or backing Grimmjow.

"I am older than I look, a lot older, I spent time in the Living Worlds observing long before Aizen pressed me into service. When I wasn't hunting small fry Hollow, I was watching people, they couldn't see me so I could get pretty close." He explained.

"Aw, did Grimmkitty want to be a house cat?" Szayel teased, not able to resist the opening.

"Watch it Pinky," Grimmjow growled. "You won't be pregnant forever, just you wait."

Szayel grinned, "Are you offering to babysit?"

"Ichigo can babysit while I beat you into the sand Octava," Grimmjow baited, he enjoyed the occasional spar with Szayel, their techniques were so different even with the power difference it was an interesting fight.

"Shouldn't you ask before you volunteer your Beta for something?" Szayel pointed out calmly, it was all hypothetical anyway, he still had several months before he would even consider fighting.

"Yeah shouldn't you ask?" Shiro groused, punching Grimmjow with his unoccupied arm. "We won't mind watching the kid every once and awhile, but it's our choice."

Rose commented drily from the sidelines, "And now you see why the Alphas bend over backwards for the Betas, not only are they stronger they band together."

He earned himself a scowl from Grimmjow and a pair of grins from Shiro and Szayel.

Isshin chuckled, "Well now I'm sure Ichigo found himself a good place."

Shinji smiled, "You didn't have to worry much about that. Your son has a way of worming into the affections of others. You should see the waves he is making in the Soul Society, and he isn't even there this time."

"You've been back to the Soul Society since the exile?" Shinji hadn't bothered to mention that part to Isshin.

"No, I haven't, but Yoruichi has. She is the one who has been monitoring the situation over there. The specifics of the meeting have been kept quiet, but with every day the rumors surrounding Ichigo's exile, and the cause of it, get louder. Yamamoto is going to have a lot to answer to, and soon." Shinji explained to the former Captain.

Their conversation was interrupted with Shiro bringing Amon over, "Since I stole Tsume, you can hold him while I get Hikari." He explained passing Isshin his youngest child before heading over to Karin to collect his daughter. Once Karin's arms were empty, Yuzu passed her twin Tsume, giving Karin a chance at holding their nephew.

"King's ready to switch back now," Shiro informed as he settled the baby against his chest, getting situated before Ichigo took back over and the familiar warm brown eyes were visible.

"Did he cause much trouble?" Ichigo asked, looking between his family, the Arrancar, and Visoreds.

"He was pretty subdued," Rose insisted, "He could have been a lot worse."

"Feeding the babies takes a lot of energy out of him, that's probably why he was calm." Ichigo realized, feeling the agreement coming from his Hollow.

"If that is calm, what is he like when he's excited?" Karin asked in a kind of morbid curiosity.

"You don't want to know, just be glad Ichigo can rein him in or Karakura Town would probably be rubble by now." Shinji was holding back his mirth while explaining. He had seen Shiro go on a rampage before, it was as funny as it was scary to anything in his path. "Shiro is an odd Hollow, very excitable, and can be a bit childlike. He can be serious, and when he is I don't think there is anything more dangerous, but most of the time he is playing some kind of game or practical joke."

"He likes to drive Zangetsu and me crazy. When he gets bored and starts messed with Zangetsu, I end up with a headache during their spar. I could learn from them if it wasn't quite so painful." Ichigo added.

"You could join us King, then your head wouldn't hurt with trying to process everything outside and inside at the same time." Shiro invited, a malicious tone in his voice.

And you're only telling me this now!" Ichigo responded grumpily, keeping one ear tuned to the conversation around him incase he was needed.

Shiro's maniacal laughter echoed in his head, "It wasn't important, and it was funnier to wait and see if you figured it out. Next time join us, we could teach you, and then you can surprise the kitty with better moves."

Ichigo ignored any further comments, and valiantly fought down the blush threatening to rise along his cheeks. To distract himself he asked, "How long can the three of you stay?"

Isshin looked troubled, "Not much longer to be honest. The bands Kisuke gave the girls to let them stay here won't be able to process much more, as we tweak them the stays could get longer, but we should leave in about an hour."

"When can you come back?"

"I have the clinic and the girls have school, it's going to be at least a week." Isshin admitted, holding Amon carefully, remembering holding Ichigo when he was that small.

"Since you don't have much time, why don't you give Amon to Yuzu and you can hold Hikari, that way you've gotten to hold all of them." The switch passed smoothly, practice helping the exchange.

When Ichigo handed his father Hikari, Isshin spoke to him. "There are some things I wanted to tell you before we left; I think you will want to head somewhere a little more private."

"We can head back to my room for a few minutes, should Karin and Yuzu come?" Ichigo offered.

"No, this is between us," Isshin insisted, following Ichigo out of the hall, trusting Shinji and Rose to keep an eye on his daughters for him.

Once they were back in his room Ichigo asked, "What's this about?"

"I want to know what happened. Start from the beginning, what happened between Grimmjow and you that lead to this?" He pressed, needing to know the information first hand, without filters due to young ears being in the room.

Ichigo took a deep breath and the story started spilling out of him, from Orihime's disappearance, through his delivery, helping Szayel, and up until his family had arrived those few hours ago. When he was done, he was almost ashamed to look his father in the eye.

Isshin hooked a finger under his son's jaw and made him look up. "I am not ashamed of you, so you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. You did what you could to make the best of a difficult situation. You found someone that even though he fought with you, he took care of you when you needed him most. You are safe here, and happy. What you have done makes you far more like your mother than me, and I couldn't be prouder. My grandkids are healthy, and have more family around them then you and the girls did. You protected them, when it would have been easier to give them up and try to move on with your life."

That made Ichigo comment, "I would never have given them up. I may not have planned them, or known it was possible, but no one was taking my children from me."

"I agree, my biggest regret is you didn't tell me. I might have been able to protect you." Isshin explained.

"The Visoreds tried, and even a good number of the Captains helped, and they couldn't do more. I made it through and found a good place." Ichigo didn't like looking on the dark side, he had spent too much time there already.

Isshin nodded, "Yes they did, and I'm thankful they helped you through. It was my job though, I am your father, I failed Masaki and now I almost failed you and my grandchildren. If you had lost even one of them I could never face her when I reach the other side."

"You didn't fail mom, Kon told me, you killed Grand Fisher, I couldn't." Ichigo disagreed.

"Revenge is not the same as saving her in the first place. I should have been there." Isshin insisted.

"How could you have known? Your powers were sealed." The Visored pointed out.

Holding onto his granddaughter for stability he replied, "I shouldn't have let them put the seal on me. I should have just gone to Masaki as I was, that way I would have been there to protect you. I knew any of my children would have high spirit energy and be a magnet for Hollows, but I still bowed to their wishes."

"Chalk it up to one more thing Yamamoto has to answer for, so stuck in traditions he didn't allow you to keep the one thing that might have protected us. You insist I am not to blame when I was the one who drew the Hollow to us and it killed her, well I am telling you it wasn't your fault either. The fault lies with the Grand Fisher, and with the policies that refused to allow you to keep even enough power to defend yourself and family." Ichigo insisted.

"You have her stubbornness too I see," Isshin noted. "I won't blame myself, if you stop blaming yourself."

"Deal." Ichigo agreed.

With that Isshin glanced towards the bed, "I do have one more piece of advice, when they are big enough to roll you need to put them in cribs or have someone else in bed with you so they don't roll off."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Ichigo admitted.

"Grimmjow?" Isshin thought he would ask.

"For the most part it would be him, but I have shared a bed with Starrk before, and I wouldn't mind sharing with Szayel. As their time gets closer it would be better for them to stick near someone else." Ichigo explained.

"That sounds like a good idea, you keep a close eye on each other don't you?" He observed.

"Yes, and it works out very well for all of us. I feel safe here, they protect us, and I protect them. They really are family. I miss the three of you, but I will be alright here." Ichigo confessed.

"Then let's get back to the others, I have heard all I needed to know." Isshin allowed his serious side to drop away as they made it back to the meeting room and he collected his daughters. The fake tears and clinging drew laughter and smiles, even from Ichigo.

He hugged his father and sisters tightly, watching as they left with Shinji until they were gone from sight. It had been a good visit. Finally his real family had met his new one, and it looked like they got along and would be meeting more often. Heuco Mundo had become his home, and his father approved. That was the best gift Isshin could have given.

"Well Ichigo, are you happy?" Grimmjow asked his Beta, Tsume in his arms.

Ichigo looked down at Hikari, passed to him from his father, "Yes. That was exactly what I needed."

"Good." Grimmjow approved. "Looks like things are going to be crowded and lively around here."

"I know, but it will be worth it." Ichigo agreed.

"No arguments from us," Szayel informed, thinking this place could use a little livening up.

"What did your father want when he pulled you away?" Grimmjow couldn't resist asking anymore.

"He was making sure I was happy. I have his blessing to make Las Noches my home." No, Isshin hadn't said that in so many words, but that's what the conversation boiled down to.

"We were keeping you no matter what he said, but I'm glad he approved," Grimmjow shuddered a bit at remembering his power. "Your father is a little scary when he's worried about you."

"If you think he was scary you should have seen my mother!" Ichigo insisted, the talk with his dad clearing some of the pain from his memories. He could look back and not hurt so much.


	13. Comin' Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are starting to make themselves known.

Chapter Thirteen

Comin' Home

"Give me your hand," The command came swiftly, Ulquiorra felt his hand grabbed, and suddenly it was resting over Starrk's stomach. The sash undone, heavy cloth pushed aside, his bare skin with its softened hierro exposed, and even though it was slight, there was a tiny movement under his hand.

A surprised and pleased smile crossed his face, glad they were alone so he could freely express the emotion crashing threw him at the stirring. "They are getting strong."

"I wasn't sure if you could feel it yet, but had to try," Starrk admitted, it had been a few weeks since he had first felt movement, and it had gotten more pronounced by the day. This was the strongest he had felt, and he knew Ulquiorra had been waiting patiently to feel them.

"This is the first chance I have gotten to feel the young move so clearly. As Hollow it is harder to feel from the outside." Ulquiorra admitted, feeling the light brush against his palm again. "A few more months and they will be here."

"Yes, I'm nervous, but I can't wait to see them. My first children. No matter what happens, I won't be alone anymore." Starrk responded, reclining back on the mound of pillows that made up his bed, not doing anything to move the Alpha's hand away. He liked the closeness of his Alphas, whenever possible, he enjoyed their touches and words, because it reminded him of their presence. Grimmjow had been making an increasing number of visits to his rooms lately, and Starrk still wandered down to see Ichigo in the afternoons spending time with his other Alpha there too. Everyone was doing their best to make the coming transition from having two Alphas to one a little easier on him.

"You wouldn't have been left alone whether you had this litter or not." Ulquiorra insisted, "You are one of us, part of our family, we won't give that up. If any of us would have been left behind it would have been me. Look how I treated everyone."

Starrk interrupted Ulquiorra's word's with a gentle kiss, preventing him from commenting further. "None of us were saints, and we were influenced so that our darkest sides came to the forefront. Do you have any idea how many I have killed? Maybe not intentionally, but they are still dead on my account. I have no need for battle to increase my death count, I am the most lethal of any Espada, and that was before Aizen. With the death toll I have accrued why would I be accepted and you turned away? At least your reticence and temper had an outside catalyst." Starrk pointed out, he couldn't understand why Ulquiorra kept beating himself up about that. He was probably the most sensitive of all the Espada, and that was how Aizen got to him so thoroughly. "Do you really think I would have chosen you at all if I didn't think you would make a good mate and father? I chose both of you for the same reasons. You are strong and capable, willing to protect when needed, and know how to handle yourselves when there is trouble. Never forget I did have a choice, I could have only mated one or neither of you, but I chose to give you a chance."

Another stirring in his stomach, reminding them of the reason for their conversation, "I am grateful for this chance." Ulquiorra responded quietly.

"I know," A simple reply, but that was all that was needed.

"Are you feeling up to moving around a bit?" The request was unexpected with the closeness they had been sharing.

He wasn't totally against the idea, but wasn't in a rush to move. "I guess so, but why?"

"I think Grimmjow would like to feel them too, he missed out with Ichigo." Ulquiorra explained.

That caused Starrk to smile and rearrange his clothing, "That should be fine." He was proud of Ulquiorra, figuring the Alpha would get greedy and want to keep this from Grimmjow as long as possible.

They found Grimmjow in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was stretched out on the couch feeding Tsume, while Grimmjow was pacing with a newly awake Hikari in his arms. Amon was sleeping safely cushioned on the bed, he was sprawled out taking up a lot of room.

"Hey, what brings you two here? Pull up a chair, nap time is just about over for these guys we shouldn't have to be quiet for too much longer." Grimmjow invited, voice still soft to avoid waking Amon prematurely.

Sliding into seats at the table, Starrk spoke up, "There is something I think you might be interested in."

"Oh, what's going on? Everything okay?" There was concern in his voice, and Ichigo sat up with a concerned frown on his face too.

"Everything is fine, the twins are moving, they are strong enough for you to feel if you would like." Starrk confessed, unconsciously moving a hand down to his bump.

Grimmjow walked over to the table, "Ulquiorra, could you take her for a bit?" He requested, offering his daughter to the other Alpha in a deliberate show of gratitude for him to share this special thing with him too. He was under no illusions Ulquiorra had at least been tempted to keep this between the two of them for a bit longer.

Ulquiorra took Hikari, the little girl inspecting him curiously with her now completely golden eyes. He had been around the babies enough his presence didn't frighten them but they were still unfamiliar enough to be curious.

Grimmjow knelt down next to Starrk, the Beta moving his clothes to give him freer access. It took a few minutes, they weren't as active as they had been when Starrk had shown Ulquiorra, but the wide grin splitting Grimmjow's face proved when they did stir. "They are going to be strong, like you." The words were soft, especially coming from Grimmjow, but it meant a lot. Grimmjow didn't stop the warm moment there, instead he leaned up and kissed him, he had always been the more demonstrative in his affections between the two Alphas.

Ulquiorra glanced over to the couch and saw the warm smile on Ichigo's face, ever since the visit from his family and the private conversation with his father, Ichigo had been smiling much easier. Ichigo liked seeing the softer side of his mate, these moments reaffirmed just how good a mate Grimmjow was, and how good a father he was to his children, even with Grimmjow's normal disruptive and often boisterous temperament. It didn't matter that this moment was with Starrk, the other Beta needed that softer side too, and Ichigo was not going to take that away from him. In fact, he was curious about feeling the twins himself, but wasn't about to push Grimmjow out of the way until he was ready.

The kiss wasn't a long one, there was too many others in the room for it to lead to something more at the moment. The two in question were soon able to focus on the others in the room again. This was a good thing, because Hikari was getting fussy, and Ulquiorra was at a loss, nothing he was doing seemed to be working. The soft chuckle from the couch made him glare at the Visored Beta, "What am I doing wrong?"

"You aren't doing anything wrong, but you won't be able to calm her down, she's hungry." Ichigo took pity and answered quickly without dragging out the situation for amusement. "Here, sit by me and you can take Tsume while I take care of her, Amon should be waking up hungry soon too so we shouldn't waste a lot of time."

The exchange went smoothly, Ulquiorra privately glad he had helped out before and knew a bit about what he was doing, but he was still a little baffled. "How did you know she was hungry and not something else?"

"Her cry is different," Ichigo explained, settling the baby against his chest, she calmed down instantly and started to feed. "It took me a few weeks, but I learned to tell the difference between when they are tired, bored, hungry, or in pain. You will too, it comes naturally."

At the hesitant look and the obvious reluctance to speak, Ichigo filled him in without being prompted. "Even Grimmjow can tell the basics, and he's an idiot."

"Hey, I heard that!" Grimmjow protested.

Ichigo laughed outright, Hikari whining a bit at the vibration in his chest disturbing her meal. "I didn't hear you denying it."

"You can't protest that one Grimm," Starrk added, a smirk dancing on his lips at the look of 'not you too' on the blue haired Alpha's face. "What? You didn't think I was just going to sit back and let Ichigo do all the teasing did you?"

"I could hope." Grimmjow muttered.

"Where is the fun in that?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and teasing grin, letting the others see a hint of the mischievous side that created Lilynette from the otherwise calm Espada.

Ichigo looked back and forth between Starrk and Grimmjow, and asked, "How much different is he going to act when he and Lilynette recombine for the last few months?"

The grin switched focus to him, "Just wait and see."

"Looking forward to it," Ichigo assured, before he was interrupted by a cry of discontent from the bed, his son had woken up. "Hikari isn't done yet, see what you can do for him Grimmjow." He ordered.

With how he was sitting, it was easy for Ichigo to watch Ulquiorra's face while Grimmjow held and rocked Amon. His youngest son didn't completely calm, and he wouldn't until he got his food, but the Alpha's patience with the crying jag was a little surprising. The look Ichigo was seeing in green eyes wasn't jealousy it was worry, and it took a bit for the oddity to sink in. "Why are you so worried?"

"It's nothing," Ulquiorra brushed the question off, tightening his hold on Tsume a bit.

Ichigo shook his head in doubt, "Whatever you say," He teased, but added lowly. "Look, if you want to talk when the big oaf isn't in the room, you're welcome to stay awhile. It's his turn to hunt."

A slight nod, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to Ichigo, and it would be easier to admit if Grimmjow wasn't around to give him grief about it.

"Grimmjow, just stop, let me give it a try," There was laughter in Starrk's voice as he stood and took the baby from the Alpha. A carefully controlled spike of spiritual pressure, not unlike the kind used to help Nel transform, and Amon calmed right down. "How many kids do you have again?" He teased.

Stiffened shoulders and a grumbled reply was Grimmjow's response while Ichigo burst out laughing. Realizing there was no way Starrk could have understood the Alpha's words, Ichigo translated. "That wouldn't have worked for him, the babies are getting pickier as they get older, and they prefer Beta energy. Especially Amon, he will only accept energy coming from a Beta, no matter how hungry he is. The others will calm down if the Alpha energy is from Grimmjow, but Kensei tried with Tsume last time he was here, and it failed miserably. Amon won't even take Grimmjow's."

"Amon is an Alpha." Ulquiorra realized. "The only reason a child would reject the energy of the Alpha that sired them is if the child is an Alpha themselves. It is normal for children to prefer a Beta's power but to reject Alpha energy completely; you can almost guarantee that one is an Alpha too."

That didn't add up to Ichigo, "But when he was first born he accepted Grimmjow's power just fine?"

"That's different, the first few weeks are when the children are the most vulnerable, and have to grow the fastest. They need to absorb as much energy as they can from as many sources as possible, so they will absorb power from both Beta and Alpha no matter personal status until they start hitting the stage where it is safe for them to develop separately." Ulquiorra explained.

It was at this point Ichigo noticed an oddity. He looked back and forth between the two Alphas. "Why is it that Grimmjow has more children, but Ulquiorra knows more about it?"

"That is a question I can answer," Grimmjow insisted, "I care more about the how than the why. As long as my mate and children are healthy and strong, why they are that way doesn't mean as much to me.

"I like understanding." Ulquiorra added. "He jumps into things. It works out most of the time, but sometimes it doesn't. I feel like the more I know, the better I will be able to react if something happens."

Ichigo looked at Starrk, who was standing while rocking Amon slowly, "You're lucky to have two very good Alphas right here. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal if Grimmjow starts getting too spontaneous I'll rein him in, and if Ulquiorra doesn't get his nose out of a book every once and awhile you kick him into shape, alright?"

A twitch of a smile, "Deal."

"Don't we get a say?" Grimmjow asked in a cross between exasperation and amusement.

"No," The two Betas said at the same time.

"Alright, she's done. You can bring him over, and I'll trade you babies if you'd like." Ichigo offered when he felt his daughter finish up.

Starrk settled between Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the long couch, switching out children with the other Beta. He situated Hikari on his lap so the little girl was sitting up and resting against his arm, she preferred being about to look around. They could hold themselves up sitting now, but still toppled over sideways if they reached for something too quickly. Another two or three weeks and they would be standing as long as they were holding onto something with how quickly they were growing.

"Well do you think the three of you can handle things here with all of them awake again?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh please Grimmjow, stop preening, it's your turn to hunt. Now get to it, we'll be fine." With that, Ichigo booted his mate out of the room.

"You are good at dealing with him," Starrk observed.

Ichigo shrugged, careful not to disturb Amon, "Practice."

Looking over to where Ulquiorra was holding Tsume so he could see and play a bit with his sister, "Now that he is gone, what had you worried earlier?" He asked.

"What makes you think I was worried?" He hedged again, not sure about talking about it, even though he knew he probably should.

Starrk spoke calmly, "Just tell him. Quit worrying so much, Ichigo has to deal with Grimmjow all day every day, if he can domesticate the person that attempted to kill him multiple times, I think he will be just fine listening to you."

"He didn't panic. Even though he knew there was no way Amon would calm down with just him. He stayed calm and did his best. As much as he says he doesn't know much about why his mates and children are healthy and strong he does know quite a bit about how to keep them that way. Hikari was only fussing for a few moments and I got worried I had done something wrong. As grateful as I am for the chance at young, he would be the better Alpha." If anyone else had said that, their voice would be drowning in self-pity, but Ulquiorra merely sounded like he was stating a fact. Well until Starrk's hand connected with the back of his skull not protected by his helmet like mask fragment.

Ichigo beat him to the spoken reply though, "I thought so. You think I knew what I was doing when these guys were first born? I had to learn as I went, and I still don't know a lot of the time. Just the fact you are worried about it says you will make a good father, because it shows you do care."

"They may not be mine," He reminded, refusing to get his hopes up, but not able to stop himself from glancing at the swell partially hidden behind Hikari.

"This litter, yes, but there will be others." Starrk spoke quietly, not missing where Ulquiorra's eyes had strayed. "You've been good to me, whether or not this set is yours does not mean I will not carry more later. This has been a pleasant time so far, nothing has dissuaded me from having future litters."

"You've been helping me too, if you approached me, I can't say I would turn you down." Ichigo admitted.

"But you and Grimmjow have been getting along well." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Yes," Ichigo agreed. "And he has been a good Alpha, but so are you. I have given him three strong children already, and it's not as if we have short lives. Especially if this litter of Starrk's is also his then I will definitely give you a litter too."

"If this litter is yours, I will mate Grimmjow next time. You have both supported me through this very well. From the beginning I intended to see how you reacted to it, and if it turned out like this, whoever was not the sire would be chosen for the next litter." Starrk admitted quietly.

Ulquiorra looked back and forth between the two Betas, "No matter what happens, I will have children again?"

"Yes." Ichigo agreed, while Starrk nodded. Giving them a measuring look, and the spacious rooms he was given, a crazy idea began to form in Ichigo's mind.

Starrk spotted it first. "What are you plotting?"

"Just an odd thought. There is plenty of room down here, and it gets lonely with all of us spread out across the compound. Szayel is stuck by himself in his lab, you two are up in your tower, Rose is using Luppi's old room, and the girls run around like maniacs." He stalled out there, the pieces still falling into place.

"I think I know where you are going with this." Starrk realized.

"You said before when bands form in Heuco Mundo, Betas and children stick together while the Alphas watch over them, you and Szayel already spend time here helping me with the babies. There is enough room for you, Szayel, and me to sleep with the babies. We can bring the cushions down from your tower for Nel and Lilynette if they want. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra can both be here for all three of us during the day, Rose too. It would give you practice for your litter, me a little extra help, and Szayel some company." Ichigo laid out.

Ulquiorra had something to add, "There would be fewer stairs for when you're further along," He pointed out to the expecting Beta.

"I wouldn't mind, better than being lonely, it's probably the same for Szayel." Starrk admitted. That arrangement was one that hadn't occurred to him, but it would solve a lot of little issues, and it would be easier on him when he was bigger. "He shouldn't be alone as much as he is. He's strong, but he is taking on a lot of risk with this batch."

"I thought the same thing. I helped him get this way, I want to help him get through it." Ichigo agreed, before looking at Ulquiorra. "Szayel is missing an Alpha, with Nnoitra gone, he won't mind if you step in for him now and again. We do what we can, but I doubt a Beta is enough to someone like him used to having an Alpha around while carrying."

"Grimmjow is more like Nnoitra was." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"That isn't what Szayel needs. He is gone, Aizen stole him, and now he needs someone a little softer for the time being. At least until he has the child and his grief runs its course." Starrk dissected. "He isn't that difficult to figure out once you get to know him."

"He should be coming around sometime soon, his usual time is after they wake up from their nap and have been fed. I hope we can all get something out of this idea and I'm not being selfish." Ichigo was showing a bit of uncertainty now that he realized that he was asking the established Arrancar to uproot their lives to fit his plan.

"No, don't think like that. You have a good idea Ichigo." Starrk stopped him in his tracks. "If we didn't think it was, we could have just said no. I have never had someone offer to share their living space with me, so it didn't occur to me that it might be an option. It would go a long way toward calming my own worries if I had more contact with these children before mine come. It would be nice to be closer to both Alphas too."

"You are allowing an Alpha you have never mated long term access to your children, that is a great honor, I'm not sure you realize just how much a one." Ulquiorra pressed.

The babies started getting agitated with being held, squirming around, "Alright, we'll let you down, just a second." Ichigo soothed, rubbing Amon's back as he rose from the couch and collected their blanket and spread it out on the ground one handed in front of the couch so they could watch the kids play, setting Amon down, before scattering their toys around him. He stole back his children from the other two, and set them next to their brother. He was just settling down next to them, when a knock came to his door, and Szayel came in.

"Hey, I was just saying you would be here soon." Ichigo greeted with a smile.

"Oh and why was I a topic of discussion?" He asked curiously, coming and sitting on the blanket with the children too, ignoring the empty spot on the couch. It wouldn't be long before it would be hard to get up from the floor; he wanted to enjoy time with them while he still could.

"What would you say to a couple of Betas banding together so the Alphas could keep a better eye on us?" Ichigo offered.

Szayel stiffened in shock for a moment before relaxing, "I thought we already were."

"More than we have been. Come on, you are always by yourself, that can't be good. It would be better if you at least had one of us with you in your lab during the day, but you should stay here with us at night, and when you are feeling tired and drained, Starrk will be here too. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow also during the day, and I wouldn't put it past them to take turns passing out on the couch if we are all in one spot." Ichigo explained deeper.

A hand reached out to smooth down Hikari's hair, "Are you sure?"

"Szayel, yes, I'm sure. This place is too big, and there are too few of us. Come stay, I would feel a lot better knowing you are close by, both of you." Ichigo tilted his head to include Starrk in the statement.

"Then yes, I'll come stay at night, and when I'm not feeling my best." Szayel agreed.

"Thank you." Ichigo replied with a nearly blinding smile, glad the most vulnerable had agreed.

Realizing someone would need to go inform Grimmjow, Ulquiorra spoke up. "If I went and explained this to Grimmjow, would you three be alright?"

"Oh, thanks Ulquiorra, I think we should be alright," Ichigo allowed, the others nodding with him, and with a glance over his shoulder as the Beta talked out the details, Ulquiorra left to track down the Alpha.

It didn't take long to find Grimmjow, the developing situation a little more important than the hunting trip. The two of them could take care of that easily enough once they had this hammered out.

Grimmjow listened to the recap carefully, and his rueful comment, "I thought it would be Szayel, he's had the most litters."

"He's been hurt too much recently to take up the roll, and Starrk would rather relax and let Ichigo take care of it. I don't think Ichigo notices what he is doing, he is simply doing what he always has, taking care of those around him." Ulquiorra assessed.

"I bet Shiro knows they are the dominant Beta now. Moving the rest onto his territory is going to make that even more obvious. He won't tell Ichigo though, he is going to wait for him to figure it out on his own like usual." Grimmjow realized.

Ulquiorra debated for a moment. "Should we tell him?"

"What, that if he gave an order the others would follow him just as quickly as they would us? No, not yet anyway, better to wait until he's lived with them awhile and has seen more of it." Grimmjow was sure they needed to wait. This was something Ichigo wasn't quite ready to deal with yet. There was a hierarchy in a Hollow band, there had to be or they would never get so many violent creatures to share such close quarters. That was easy to understand. The hard part would come with the realization the others had put him at the top. They respected him, liked him, and he had brought in three strong healthy children, there was no way he could wiggle out of the position even if he wasn't so powerful.

"Is it just me, or is it going to be interesting when he finds out?" Ulquiorra realized.

"The fireworks are going to be amazing." Grimmjow agreed.

"I hope I am still here to see it." Ulquiorra stated.


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little laugh

Chapter Fourteen

Mine

Nel and Lilynette were eagerly helpful in moving the cushions from Starrk's tower to Ichigo's room so they could sleep with the other Betas too. The first time Grimmjow walked in with all of the Betas and children inside all he could do was stare, the surge of protective instinct was so powerful he was nearly shaking with the intensity of it. There was his mate with a litter of his, one pregnant Beta that may be carrying his young, and another pregnant Beta that was without an Alpha, plus two younger Arrancar that gave off waves of immature Beta pheromones that fanned his instincts too.

The Betas seemed to realize what happened when he froze, and gave him time to get a grip on himself. When he could finally move again, he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling the necks of each adult Beta, claiming their lips, even Szayel. He had finished with Ichigo, "I think I am going to like this idea." The Alpha teased slightly, noting that none of them had pushed him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't do this for you. I did it for us." Ichigo reminded, this was about taking care of the Betas, the benefits to the Alphas were a nice bonus, but were secondary.

Grimmjow kissed him again, "I know, but I am still going to enjoy this. Alphas love caring for our Betas, and now we have three of you to spoil, without the constant threat of the desert. If you are amused by me, wait for Ulquiorra, you aren't used to seeing him give into his instincts. Trust me; all of you together is something no Alpha will be able to fight."

"I get why it would be so intense for you, you have mated all of us even if the litters they carry now might not be yours, but Ulquiorra has never mated me. Why would he react as strongly as you?" Ichigo was confused.

"Doesn't matter, you are a powerful Beta with a very young litter, in the same band as Betas that he has mated. Instinctually he will recognize the high potential for a future mating with you and protect your litter, and you, like they were his." Szayel informed, as he was the most knowledgeable about the mechanics of mating with Ulquiorra not there. There was another reason, but that was for Ulquiorra to explain if he chose to.

Looking at the room full of people, Ichigo grew concerned, "Is Rose going to be alright? He doesn't have the connections to us that we have formed, except for me, and that wasn't for very long."

"He needs to spend more time in here with us, but yes he will be. He is a Beta without litter or Alpha, a neutral entity to Beta instincts. Well, we might want to mother him on occasions since he has yet to produce a litter. We won't see him like a child as we do Nel and Lilynette, but he will be brought into the band under similar rules." Szayel explained with a shrug. "It won't be too different for him, he is used to living in a group with the Visoreds having to be so close knit for so long, and that's unusual for Hollows. The mothering shouldn't be too bad since he is an adult definitely older than you are, and I think he is older than I am, it will probably show up as a desire to inform and include him. I don't think he would mind that too much since he has shown himself to be curious and social."

"Good, I got worried for a moment." Ichigo admitted.

"I could tell," Szayel informed, "Don't worry, we'll take care of your Visored too."

Grimmjow had to interrupt them though, "He will fit in just fine, but there might be a problem."

"What problem?" How could something have changed so fast?

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, "…Rose is stronger than me." He finally admitted after a moment.

"And Betas are stronger than their Alphas," Ichigo couldn't stop himself from repeating. He shook his head, but smiled at his mate to let him know he wasn't mad before responding. "You have my litter, and possibly Starrk's, can't you at least control yourself until we get the situation with the Soul Society sorted out? He is staying with us so we have another able bodied fighter here, if you mate him it would defeat the purpose a bit don't you think?"

"I've known since the second day he was here and I got him to spar with me. If I couldn't control myself, I would have already tried. Szayel just said part of you is going to want to teach him, you might want to reinforce the part where it is his choice to mate, not the Alpha's." That was a very easily misunderstood part of Hollow' mating for anyone looking in from a human perspective, even if Visoreds were half-Hollow, they still spent most of their time under humanity's rules.

Szayel was rubbing the bridge of his nose while Starrk was softly chuckling, "You just can't make anything easy can you Grimmjow?" At least the Alpha had enough sense to warn them so they could teach Rose what he needed to know to reject Grimmjow until the timing was a little better if he was interested in carrying a litter.

"Have to give you something to do to keep you from getting bored," He responded with a teasing grin while crossing his arms in front of him.

It was Starrk's question that drew the grin off and brought the twitching back, "So did you at least tell this Visored, who happens to be stronger than you, that you want to mate him?" Judging by the fact Rose hadn't said anything to Ichigo about this before, Starrk was guessing Grimmjow hadn't.

"…Grimmjow, you didn't tell him did you?" Ichigo realized Starrk was right.

For the second time that day, Grimmjow looked guilty, "Should I have?"

"You know better. Of course you should have, especially since you have already sparred with him. If something sets you off, it would be better for him if he knew mating was a possibility." All the approval Grimmjow had gained for warning them had been lost by not telling Rose about this himself initially.

Feeling they had gotten the point across, the Betas let the matter drop, focusing instead on settling into the new arrangement. Nel and Lilynette proving to be attentive, if not a little overly enthusiastic babysitters, giving the adults time to get a break between crying jags. Ichigo hadn't thought about that possibility when he brought up the arrangement, being able to have the babies close to him, but not having to worry about them every second was nice. They were his children and he loved them, but it takes a village.

Grimmjow had gone out for a while, knowing Ulquiorra would not approach the first time with him in the room. The Alphas would greet the newly condensed band of Betas separately to get used to the strong desires having all of them together produced. It was a courtesy, as well as a safety measure. With instincts running so high, misunderstandings had happened in the past between Alphas trying to watch over a band together for the first time.

He wasn't gone ten minutes before Ulquiorra was cautiously stepping inside, slit pupils blown wide, muscles quivering with the intensity of the fight between his instinct and hard won control. Every instinct was screaming at him. Claim! Protect! Mine!

He hadn't blinked, or taken a breath, and it was starting to get a little worrying. Ichigo was just about to break the silence when Lilynette beat him to the idea. "Ulqui, quit fighting, go to them. They won't reject you." She had approached him, and tugged on his sleeve as she had done the day she had used him as a shield from Grimmjow during the finger painting incident.

Szayel was the closest, Ulquiorra pressed his face into his neck, running his hands into his pink hair. He bit into Szayel's neck lightly, not enough to break skin, but it was a deeper claim then nuzzling which wasn't enough at the moment. Judging by the way Szayel's body melted against him, the Beta didn't mind the rougher treatment than Grimmjow had shown. With the claim made, he pulled back, and like Grimmjow kissed Szayel, too out of it to be completely gentle but not hurting either.

When he pulled away from Szayel, he hesitated a moment at going up to Ichigo, this Beta had a current claim. "We talked about this. I told you, if you approached me, I won't turn you down." Ichigo had a pretty good idea what was running through the Alpha's mind during the pause between Szayel and him.

Ulquiorra nodded, before repeating what he had done to Szayel to Ichigo. Ichigo blushing a bit at Szayel's knowing grin when the Alpha moved on to Starrk. Yeah, Ulquiorra knew what he was doing, so did Grimmjow, deciding between the two of them was a hard choice. No wonder Starrk just decided to mate both, Szayel had too now that he thought about it.

For Starrk while Ulquiorra did the same bite and kiss, his hands went to the curve of his stomach, inside his clothes over bare skin. The twins were moving a bit, enough for pride to be added to the list of things inundating him at once. Starrk was his most immediate chance for a litter, and he was not going to give up on that thought. This time there was no request, and no hesitation, this was pure Alpha to a mated Beta.

When he was done with the adults, he had to take a step Grimmjow didn't, since the babies were his. For each child he stroked their hair and along their backs, with permission from Ichigo he picked them up and nuzzled into them, without the biting. It was one thing to be around and hold them while his instincts were locked down, but like this, it was a much deeper imprinting process.

He was pulling Nel onto his lap, and Lilynette was snuggling into his side when he got enough control to speak, "Grimmjow warned you that could happen?" At least he wasn't apologizing, even if it looked like he had considered it.

"Yeah," Ichigo was quick to answer, "It affected him too, don't let him tell you it didn't if he tries to tease you about it."

"He doesn't deny himself what he wants, he would tease me simply for fighting so hard," Ulquiorra pointed out.

That made Szayel speak up, "So why do you fight so hard? You didn't hear us complaining."

"It's his pride, his weapon, and his weakness." Starrk answered for him. Alphas were prone to being prideful, but it showed itself in different ways, in Ulquiorra his pride was in his ability to be in control at all times.

Ulquiorra shot him a grateful glance, he couldn't say it, but it was true.

Szayel nearly snorted with laughter, "Sounds like Ichigo."

Ichigo copied Grimmjow's move from earlier and rubbed his neck guiltily, "Can't say he's wrong."

"Shiro doesn't help from what I've seen." Starrk observed.

"Not at all," Ichigo confirmed before turning to the Alpha in the room. "If you get the urge to do that again, you won't lose any standing with us by giving in. Grimmjow does similar things to me all the time."

"He does to me too, and Ichigo isn't telling you anything I haven't." Starrk figured Ichigo would have a little better luck if he backed him up. "You outrank Grimmjow, and you will not be ostracized if you decide to start showing it."

"Is that it? You are worried if you started showing off more, Grimmjow might try to force you out?" Szayel tried to understand, figuring pride was probably only part of it.

"He might try, he wouldn't succeed." The words were fierce his body tense, as his instincts were barely back under control. "You have never seen an Alpha Vasto Lorde lose control, and if I can help it, you won't. We are simply too powerful to let our instincts run wild. Look how much destruction Yammy, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra caused, and they were only Adjuchas. That's why no matter what, I am the one who can calm Grimmjow while he can't do the same to me, not because of the number a Shinigami with a god complex decided to give us. "

"Okay Grimmjow didn't say anything about that," Ichigo conceded.

A small quirked smile, one that never would have appeared had the other Alpha been present, "He couldn't have said anything, because he doesn't know. Explaining the difference between Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas to someone lower is like comparing a Shinigami with a Bankai to one who doesn't even know their sword's name, they simply can't grasp the concepts." Ulquiorra explained.

"Hey King, has it hit you yet?" Shiro's voice interrupted, surprising Ichigo since he wasn't expecting it when there wasn't much going on he thought would draw the Hollow's attention.

"What are you talking about Shiro?" He replied, shocked enough to not split his focus as he had taken to doing when he talked with his Hollow lately.

By the tone, Ichigo knew the Hollow was smirking, "Think about it King, it should hit you in about three…two…one."

"Wait a second!" Oh, it hit him alright, hard enough to not realize he had exclaimed out loud, "If we can beat Ulquiorra and he is a Vasto Lorde, what does that make us?"

"Shiro let you in on another of his surprises?" Szayel observed, at the same time as the Hollow replied to the exclaimed reaction.

"Yah King, I am one. You are Captain class on your own, did you really think we could have done all we have if we were any less?" Shiro pointed out.

Ichigo was in too much shock to try to cover up the revelation, "Shiro is a Vasto Lorde."

"That's not really surprising." Starrk admitted, "All of us, Ulquiorra and above, were before becoming Arrancar. You need more training before you could beat us, but you are stronger than we are if you compare power to power. That's what happens when you combine the power of a Vasto Lorde Hollow, with a Captain class Soul Reaper."

"You just confirmed what Shiro said, nearly word for word," At least Ichigo had taken enough shocks lately this one was settling in quickly. Vasto Lordes were powerful yes, but there were quite a few of them in their current company.

"Smart Hollow," Laughter on Starrk's part, and preening on Shiro's.

"Guess that means these three are going to be Vasto Lorde level too than." Szayel realized, looking at Ichigo's children.

"Two Betas and an Alpha, training them is going to be an interesting experience." Ulquiorra added.

"Which one is an Alpha?" Lilynette asked from her spot still snuggled into his side.

"Amon," Ichigo answered, "He won't accept any Alpha power, even Grimmjow's."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Rose entering, "I just dropped by to see how everyone was settling in." He explained, knowing they would be finalizing the move that day.

"It's alright, come in and relax. You are welcome to spend as much time in here as you'd like." Ichigo invited.

Rose sat next to where the babies were playing, before noticing the oddity of how Ulquiorra was sitting with children drawn close to him, and centered among the Betas, "Are you alright?" Kensei and Love acted the same when there was a threat to the Visoreds.

"It's an Alpha thing, he'll be alright in a bit, Grimmjow did the same. It's from having all of us together." Szayel explained for Ulquiorra.

"Makes sense," Rose agreed, "I've seen Kensei and Love act that way on occasions, just wanted to make sure he was okay. Usually it meant there was a threat of some kind."

"What you are seeing is my protective instincts," Ulquiorra decided to explain to the Beta Visored himself. "That's why you recognize it from when there is a threat. With the vulnerable Betas and children converging in close quarters, as Alphas, we are imprinting each of them into our senses as ours. The need wasn't as strong before since they were relatively spread out and there was two distinct Alphas. With this arrangement we are now one solid band."

Seeing the almost lonely look on Rose's face, Ichigo explained, "You're already a part of it Rose, or we wouldn't be explaining so much to you. You won't be left alone just because living quarters have changed around a bit. The best thing you can do is hand around here during the day, that's why I invited you to spend as much time as you would like here."

"Thanks for that Ichigo. I got so used to being right next to everyone having so much space is odd." He admitted.

Szayel interrupted, "You're a Beta, its natural for us to include you when you're so close by and you've been protecting us. Hollows might seem complicated but we really aren't, we protect and care for those that protect us, you gave up your home for us, so you have a place here." Hollows did live by simple rules, they were just foreign to humans.

"Though you may want to keep an eye on yourself around Grimmjow, he's interested." Ichigo warned, figuring the sooner the better.

"Really?" The Visored seemed a bit shocked, but was that flattered?

"Yeah, you beat him in your spar. Believe it or not that actually attracts Alphas instead of repelling them." Ichigo responded, before giving a brief explanation of the Beta/Alpha dynamic.

Grimmjow came back at the tail end of Ichigo's explanation, "You told him I take it?"

"Someone had to," Ichigo grumbled.

The two Alphas locked eyes for a single tense second, before Grimmjow barely lowered his gaze and passed by. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep their tempers from fraying. It helped that neither of them really wanted to fight, so it was even easier to avoid.

"I thought you would like to know Harribel is on her way back, and she isn't alone. The wimpy Shinigami came, with a Captain I haven't seen before." Grimmjow informed before he could get distracted. "Harribel wasn't geared up for a fight, so I wouldn't get too worked up."

"Hanataro, and probably Unohana, you wouldn't have met her I'm guessing." Ichigo realized, looking at Nel, who had taken advantage of the opportunity and fallen asleep on Ulquiorra's lap. "Maybe it means they found something useful."

"We won't have long to find out, about twenty minutes," Grimmjow figured.

Just what Ulquiorra didn't want to hear, now he knew he didn't have time to calm down the slow way. Carefully looking at Starrk, Ichigo, and Szayel, "I'm going to need to claim you again, at least once. A Captain is too much of a threat this soon."

"Go ahead," Starrk allowed, the others nodding.

With the allowance, he shifted Nel over to Lilynette, and repeated what he had done earlier only to look over and see the heated look on the unclaimed Beta, and an amused look in Grimmjow's. Ignoring the other Alpha, he went over to Rose. "It's the Beta's choice," Was his only words.

A careful nod, Rose wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but Ulquiorra knew better than to push it. Unlike with Grimmjow, Rose was not stronger than him, he was someone to protect, not someone to mate unless pressed like Szayel had done. Thus to imprint on Rose, he did the same nuzzle, but the kiss he placed was to Rose's forehead, not lips, and the Visored felt a shock of warmth spread through him, not attraction but protection. It was odd, but pleasant.

By the time they were settled, their guests had arrived, and Ichigo was surprised at how much he had missed the sedate Captain of the Fourth. "It's good to see you again Retsu," She had allowed him the use of her name during his stay, knowing he usually dropped titles with the people around him.

"I'm glad to see you well Ichigo, now we don't have much time. Hanataro has told me of the problem one of yours is facing, I think I know of a way to help, where is she?" Unohana wasn't normally this abrupt, but there was a patient in need, and her time was limited.

Lilynette shook Nel awake, the green haired girl yawning widely. "This is Nel, she is the one who needs your help."

"Come here child," Unohana enticed, knowing the story, but unable to stop herself from using the diminutive.

Nel was curious enough she went over to the Shinigami without further prompting, the others weren't upset, and she could still fight if she had to in this form. Retsu set her hand on the crack in Nel's mask, sending a probing strand of Kido into the old wound. It was good news judging by the soft smile. "That's good Nel. The initial break is not in this form, while it shows itself when you are small, the power leak is not governed from this state." Switching focus to the others, "I need to see her adult form." It was an order, no matter how kindly worded."

Harribel lent Nel the power to transform into Nelliel, and Retsu repeated her Kido scan, a slightly larger smile followed. "Yes, we can fix you. It's going to take time, and more than one treatment, but in the end what we are going to do is seal the leak. It shouldn't remove any of your forms, but it will give you control over them, and your memory will remain intact between each one." Retsu explained, only to be glomped by the now grown woman. It was a good thing Harribel had thought to warn her about Nelliel's temperament before bringing her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She repeated over and over again.

Szayel was the first to speak to Retsu after her diagnoses. "What do you need from us so you can help her?"

"I'm going to need a place to work without distractions, this will be delicate. Hanataro is with me because I will be placing the first seal, but he will be finishing the process over time, I can't leave the Seireitei as often as needed without notice. I am assigning him to the Living World once more, he will be able to come as required he will need a place to stay short term to recuperate after each session, it will take a lot of energy out of him. Beyond that I have what I need, this will require a lot of power, but won't be very invasive." She explained.

Szayel nodded, "I have a lot of small labs in my quarters, one of them should work for what you need, when Nel shrinks back, I will take you down."

"Hanataro can stay with us when he needs to, that won't be a problem." Ichigo didn't have to ask the others before conceding to that one, the tiny Soul Reaper was no threat. "Now while you are waiting for Nel to turn back, do you want to see what you helped protect?"

"Yes, Jyuushiro told me about them, but I would like to see for myself," She admitted to her curiosity.

Ichigo brought her over to the children, not missing how she had looked at Szayel and Starrk, no doubt Hanataro hadn't been able to stay completely silent on the subject, but Ichigo couldn't blame him. It was something new to add to their vast stores of knowledge, and Unohana wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

They spent the remaining time Nel was Nelliel introducing Retsu to the children, and getting her reacquainted with Rose, the two had missed each other. When Nelliel disappeared in a plume of smoke revealing the sleeping Nel, Szayel lead the trio towards his old quarters, leaving the rest to talk to Harribel.

"How are the introductions going?" Ichigo prompted.

"They are going well, no incidences of anger, and little rejection of the concepts. The younger ones are more open to the ideas quicker, but we were expecting that. Ulquiorra, we can probably give you another two or three weeks, then we will need help." She reported, giving the Alpha the news she knew he had been waiting for since she showed up.

His eyes got a sad cast to them, "We knew it was coming. At least I get a few weeks to enjoy this too, take care of them Grimmjow." It was a warning, if there had ever been any doubt Ulquiorra would fight Grimmjow if he thought the other wasn't treating the Betas right it was gone now.

"I will," Simple, to the point, and it was an acknowledgement of the warning. Ulquiorra really did outrank him, and it had nothing to do with Aizen.


	15. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.

Chapter Fifteen

Wanted

It was two hours before the exhausted healers returned, long enough for Harribel to be updated on how Starrk and Szayel were faring, and the children to be fed and put down for the night. Szayel was carrying Nel in her child form, she was passed out cold again, and he carefully laid her on one of the soft cushions they had brought from Starrk's room for the girl's.

Retsu filled them in without prompting, "She will sleep until tomorrow, when she wakes her memory will start returning in stages, it's safer that way. She won't remember in chronological order, instead whatever memories she has the greatest desire to have again will be remembered first; children, parents, mates, those will come first, others will fill in over time. She won't have control of her forms yet, she will still need assistance to transform, but she will be able to hold each higher shapes for longer. Hanataro should have her stabilized in a few months time with regular visits; I have shown him what he needs to do to continue the process." She was tired, they could tell by her tone, but she was overall hopeful for the outcome.

"Thank you so much," Ichigo thanked gratefully, not knowing how anyone would ever repay this woman for her kindness, surely many had tried and no one had managed.

"No need to thank me, just take care of her. This could not have been something easy to deal with, but this should give her back some of what she lost." Retsu waved off his thanks, as she had done many times before. She did not do this expecting anything in return, she did it because it was the right thing to do. She healed anyone who needed her, and she always would.

Ichigo looked at the tiny sleeping girl, "Of course we will take care of her."

"Good." She replied tiredly. "I will need to head back soon. Time here is short unfortunately. The Head-Captain believes I came to the Living World to escort my squad member to his post and catch up with old friends. He knows the Visoreds are in Karakura, but is unaware of how much contact they have with any Shinigami coming through to patrol." She informed.

"So he doesn't know any more that he did before the war," Rose assessed.

"Not really," She agreed, "I don't think he is aware Ichigo has been found. With the Visoreds travelling back and forth to visit, their numbers are fluctuating just as if they were still searching for him. I recommend you keep doing that for awhile longer, at least until these three are a tad less vulnerable." She gestured to Nel, Starrk, and Szayel with that.

Rose laughed easily, "I don't think you could keep Shinji away with all the Kido in the Seireitei, and the others are nearly rabid with the idea of getting away from the Living World for awhile. It won't be a problem to switch out and confuse anyone observing our spiritual pressure."

"Just watch with the Alphas, only one at a time, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra come first." Ichigo reminded.

"Kensei and Love will understand, we want to help not cause trouble." Rose insisted.

Grimmjow interrupted, "So that's your other Alpha, someone named Love?" He remembered from one of the first visits it being mentioned there was two Alphas in the Visoreds.

"Yeah," A slight pink tint to his cheeks betrayed that, while Rose might have been flattered by Grimmjow's interest, the Arrancar might just have some competition again. "Another of our Captain class, all of us were at least Lieutenant by the way."

"Is he stronger than you?" No one missed the hopeful tone in Grimmjow's voice, he intended to control himself until the current crisis was over, he said nothing about after.

Rose dropped his head a bit, knowing this answer was not the one Grimmjow was hoping for, "I can beat him. Kensei is stronger than I am though. The only ones that could beat him were Shinji and Ichigo."

That made Starrk perk up a bit, not enough to attract a lot of attention, but powerful Alphas were hard to come by, and he was only now discovering how much he did enjoy carrying young. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were good Alphas, strong mates, and would be wonderful fathers, but options never hurt anyone and long lives were something they all shared. Kensei was about as strong as Ulquiorra, it would be hard to call who would win with how their powers worked, as far as strength went he would be a good Alpha.

Too bad Szayel saw him, and had to hide a smirk, knowing exactly what was running through the higher Beta's mind. Starrk had to be picky in a different way than him. With Szayel, he was risking himself if he chose a higher Alpha, if Starrk chose an Alpha that was too low, he was risking his young. Grimmjow was probably about as low as he could safely go, and he was the Sexta Espada. Which meant Love might work for Szayel, depending on just how much stronger Rose was than him, but he wouldn't for Starrk.

Harribel interrupted the Betas' thoughts by escorting the Shinigami healers back out of Las Noches, after a few goodbyes, and a reminder she would be back for Ulquiorra in a few weeks.

Grimmjow stretched cat like, bones popping in his shoulders and back as he yawned widely, "I think I'm going to head to bed, you know where I am if you need me."

Once Grimmjow was gone, Ichigo shook his head and couldn't stop the chuckle, "He could have just said you could take the first watch, for an Alpha, he can be quite the drama queen."

Ulquiorra agreed with the assessment, but had to ask. "You don't mind one of us staying with you at night?" The question was directed at Ichigo, but meant for all the Betas staying in the room. This was their territory, Alphas stayed with the Betas, so it was their call. There was no threat at the moment forcing him to stay close, if there was, there was no force that could pry him away from the vulnerable Betas.

"When I originally asked about this I mentioned about you two taking turns crashing on the couch." Ichigo reminded. "You can stay." The other two nodded along with Ichigo's answer, not objecting, Starrk in particular looked agreeable to the arrangement.

"I'll leave you to get settled in then, I will come back down tomorrow to check on Nel." Rose excused himself, realizing his own tiredness.

"Alright," Ichigo allowed, "Just remember what I said, don't be shy about coming around, we won't mind it even if it's just to talk about nothing to relieve the boredom for a bit."

Rose nodded before leaving to head back to the room he had been given. It wasn't far, since it was Luppi's old room, it was near Grimmjow's being the Sexta Espada's quarters. The room Ichigo was using as he had found out belonged to the members of Grimmjow's Fraccion who were Beta's, which explained why it was so large it had been intended for more than one person, the one Alpha Fraccion had a room on the other side of the Espada's.

It was when the Betas were getting more comfortable to sleep, that Ichigo noticed something, "Szayel, you're starting to show."

He had taken off his outer jacket preparing to switch it out for a soft cotton shirt, and his bare torso revealed what the cloth had covered, a dare Ichigo think it, cute little curve.

A wide pleased smile crossed his face, and his hand covered the tiny bump, "It hasn't been there very long, I only noticed it about a week ago, but he's getting bigger."

"He?" Starrk asked, eyes sparkling with amusement, his hand feeling his own children squirming around inside him. Glad Szayel was finally getting some physical confirmation that he was truly pregnant again, sometimes knowing and believing were too different things, it hadn't really hit him until the day he had taken his top off and Lilynette had started giggling.

Szayel nodded, "I don't know for sure, but with three males involved in the process, odds are this one is a boy, probably a Beta, but a boy none the less."

"May I?" Ichigo asked, reaching a hand out.

"Go ahead, you helped him get here." Szayel allowed, the grin never leaving his face.

Ichigo gently set his hand next to Szayel's, the curve firm and smooth, he knew he wouldn't feel movement yet it was too soon. Shiro told him how to feel for the child's power though. With a little help from his Hollow, a warm searching pulse went from his palm, and something answered. The answering flare was still undefined and almost sleepy, but it was smooth and stable, the baby was healthy just as his three has been.

Without realizing what he was doing Ichigo kissed Szayel gently, hand still on his stomach, before pulling away and smiling, "He's just as healthy as mine."

"I thought so too." Szayel agreed, soaking up the attention from Ichigo. He really was a natural protector, taking care of anyone around him. Affection was a part of that, Ichigo didn't realize that it was his instincts telling him this Beta was missing an Alpha, that he needed to get that affection from somewhere, and he was a good choice to do it.

They would eventually have to explain the dominant Beta thing to him, but for now, he was doing most of it on his own. There was no need to stress him out when he was already taking care of it.

When Szayel and Ichigo came back into the real world, Ulquiorra was saying good night to Starrk, in a similar way to how Ichigo had just been with Szayel. Hand on stomach, affectionate kiss, and brush of no doubt powerful protective pheromones from the Alpha. Just because the Alphas asks permission from the Beta does not mean they do not take control once they have it. It was much more satisfying for the Alpha knowing their Beta was complacent under them because they wanted to be, not because they were forced to be. That's what made the difference between a bad Alpha and a great Alpha, the ones that understood the difference found themselves with more mates in the long run.

Lilynette was curling up on the cushion with Nel, pulling the unconscious Arrancar close, and Ulquiorra was heading over to the couch when the Betas were settling into bed, pulling babies into their arms. The children liked being held while they slept.

This was Ichigo's chance, "Starrk?" He asked cautiously, not sure how he would be received, showing your own Alphas was one thing, showing an unrelated Beta was different.

"What?" He asked quietly, settling Hikari against his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"Can I feel the twins move?" He asked hesitantly.

Another of those quirked smiles, his playful side had never been so close to the surface when Lilynette was separate, must be the good mood the twins has put him in. "You can try, sometimes they don't cooperate."

Despite the warning, almost as soon as Ichigo had shifted Tsume to the side and reached over, the babies made their presence known. It wasn't a pronounced kick. It was squirms and wiggles, he remembered the feeling well, before his children were big enough to give a full on kick or punch. "They seem cooperative to me." He teased.

"Huh, maybe babies just like you," Starrk tried to figure out, shrugging lightly, careful not to wake Hikari.

"I don't know, but you will be wishing for these days when they get big enough for it to feel like they are sparring with your insides. It's worth it though, every single second of it." Ichigo assured, moving his hand away, and settling down into the bed on his back, cuddling his son close to him.

"I agree with Ichigo," Szayel seconded, also curling around the baby in his arms, Amon, before rolling on his side and scouting over until he was pressed against Ichigo, Starrk doing the same on Ichigo's other side. This way all the Betas and all the children were in contact, and it was surprisingly comfortable to be so close, it lulled them to sleep so quickly they were not aware they had been observed the whole time.

"You saw them too?" Lilynette was unusually quiet, knowing Ulquiorra's sharp ears would hear her, and she didn't want to wake any of the ones on the bed. This was private.

"Yes, this is working out better than I thought, and I assumed it would work well." Ulquiorra replied, knowing he owed the little Beta, it was her that broke through his paralysis earlier, without that, he don't know what might have happened had he continued to fight.

"You will be leaving soon, and I will rejoin Starrk, it will be like Shiro and Ichigo. I will be aware, but I can't interact unless he lets me. I can talk through the guns when he is fighting or feeding power directly to them, but he won't be doing that all the time, I won't let him. The others, and the twins, need him more than they do me, but I want you to make me a promise." She was serious, there was no hint of the child she normally seemed like, she was showing her age to him, a sign of the respect she harbored for him.

"What is it?" He wouldn't throw that back in her face, no matter what, he doubted even Grimmjow would be so insensitive.

"You asked Starrk once if you could come back for the birth. I want you there. He does too, he is scared, more so then he wants to admit, he wants his Alphas, and he wouldn't mind having a Beta around that's already given birth before. He might be the oldest, but please don't forget this is the first time he has gone through this. He wants this litter so badly. Szayel is not the only one pleased to be carrying, to feel life growing inside. So come back for the birth, ask someone to come for you when we go into labor, we will not see it as a weakness or as overstepping your boundaries." He couldn't believe his ears, he had been afraid he was pushing himself where he wasn't wanted, yet here was Lilynette telling him that was exactly where he was needed.

"I'll be there. Anyway, anywhere, anytime I am needed, I will come." He promised. No hesitation whatsoever, there was nothing that would stop him from keeping this promise, he would single handedly throw any Soul Reapers back into Soul Society if he had to in order to make it back.

"I know," Lilynette replied simply, lowering her head back to the cushion, adjusting Nel a bit more comfortably. It hit Ulquiorra then that despite her looks this little Beta was about to be a mother too. She might look and act like a child, but she was Starrk, every now and again he caught her speaking in plurals, like the 'we go into labor' comment. The litter Starrk carried was hers too; her body when split off was too underdeveloped to share the burden though.

The next morning was one of the most relaxing Ichigo had ever had. Waking up curled up with his babies and the other two Betas was something he could definitely get used to, and once the kids were fed, they were in the mood to be snuggled. Starrk, Szayel, and Ichigo just stayed in the comfy bed cuddling the children who were wide awake, just wanting to be close for awhile. Ulquiorra got the treat of watching them, a soft smile on his face, he would let them see it.

Lilynette and Nel slept through most of the morning, the two girl's wrapped around each other, Nel tired from her healing and Lilynette just not a morning person. Starrk normally wasn't either, but it wasn't as if they were doing anything strenuous, and this was nearly as relaxing as a good nap. He wanted to move down here to be closer to the others, this was a good chance at doing that.

Grimmjow came in about mid-morning, taking in the scene with a grin and chuckle. He sprawled on the opposite side of the couch from Ulquiorra.

"Hey Grimmjow, Szayel here has been keeping something from us." Ichigo knew this was happy news, it should be shared, and the wise smile on the Octava's face proved he wasn't upset by Ichigo broaching the subject. He had probably been waiting for someone to notice to increase the dramatic effect.

Grimmjow sat up a little straighter, "What is it Szayel?"

"Come see for yourself," He tempted, teasing the Alpha a bit, as Grimmjow had just made himself comfortable where he was.

Grimmjow pulled himself up and stalked over to the bed, skirting around where Nel and Lilynette still slept. When he got over to them, Szayel shifted Amon over and smoothed his shirt down, showing off the new curve in his figure.

"That's something good to see," Grimmjow approved. "I thought that would be happening soon."

"I have some catching up to do, but he'll be here when he's ready." Szayel said proudly, patting his stomach. He loved touching his belly even more now. The firmness in his abdomen now caused by the baby inside him, instead of the hierro normally encasing him. He had been waiting and waiting for the time when he could feel Nnoitra's baby fill him to the brim. Hollows were not monogamous; this was not love, as humans know it, this was respect, honor, and regret. Everything he felt at the loss of his litter, and the mate who had given him four stolen young, was now directed to the growing life starting to show their presence.

"He?" Grimmjow unknowingly parroted the same question Starrk asked, and got the same reply.

While Szayel was explaining his pronoun use, Ulquiorra's eyes were drawn away from the bed and toward the cushion by movement, and it wasn't Lilynette. In a few seconds he was kneeling at Nel's side, helping her sit up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

He gave her a few moments to get properly awake before asking, "How do you feel Nel?"

"Sleepy," She answered with a wide yawn and a long stretch, well long for anyone who was two feet tall.

"Do you remember the Soul Reapers healing you?" He asked slowly, glad the others didn't try crowding around her all at once; overwhelming her would probably not help matters.

"…I think so. A nice lady, she called me child. A boy, he was really quiet, he held my hand, told me it wouldn't hurt. He was right." With every word, the story got clearer as the memory got less foggy, and with the last bit, she snapped upright and started searching around the room, her grey eyes landing on Grimmjow standing by the bed.

He was semi-prepared for the tackle this time, it was her usual greeting after all, but it was the word she used with it that about had him dropping her. "Daddy!"

He barely noticed her crushing his windpipe that time, which should tell you just how shocked he was, before clamping his arms around her right back, burying his face in her hair imprinting every detail into his memory once again. She really was his daughter. His big strong daughter, his first full grown daughter, the one he lost track of and never managed to find, he also had a son somewhere out there he couldn't find, but this was his little girl.

His little girl that just happened to have reached Vasto Lorde level, and was given a rank three steps higher than him. He knew for a fact this one had been born at Adjuchas. As Harribel had said female Hollows were often slaughtered, they had to get stronger, and quickly. Nel had done him proud.

A tap on his shoulder brought Grimmjow out of his high, looking to see Ichigo getting his attention, a beautiful smile on his face. "I always knew you were family Nel, now we know for sure. Hikari has a big sister to show her what she needs to know."

"Nel, if you're mine, then I'm not the only adult here you are related to." Grimmjow realized, once Nel's hold loosened and oxygen returned to his brain.

He had everyone's attention than. "OHH, tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She demanded.

"Szayel, meet your niece." Grimmjow explained quietly, knowing it wasn't fair to keep this from the Octava, he didn't have much to remember his brother by, and under Aizen's control hadn't been given an opportunity to mourn as he had been pushed into the heights of madness.

"Yylfordt? Yylfordt was one of your Betas?" Szayel asked carefully controlling himself, the swell of emotion in his chest was unexpectedly powerful.

"Yes, he gave me my first living daughter, and she is standing right here. When I couldn't find her for so long I thought… well, the desert isn't kind to females. I didn't think it was because she had managed to reach Vasto Lorde and her Spiritual Pressure had changed." Grimmjow admitted, glad Szayel was sitting down for this, he had gone a bit paler than the Alpha liked seeing.

"Nel come here," Szayel asked, Starrk taking Amon, so Szayel's arms were free to accept the surprisingly restrained hug from Nel.

"Nel won't forget the baby," She promised, putting a shocked smile on Szayel's face when she leaned down and kissed his stomach. "Love you baby." She whispered. She didn't just remember Grimmjow was her dad, she remember her carrier, and this was her uncle and cousin. Also, she had pieces of memories regarding Nnoitra, a lingering sadness surrounding him. Aizen had pulled something on him, something maybe not quite as brutal as what he did to Szayel, but it was there.

Family means a lot to Hollows, especially Beta Hollows, and this was her family.

Speaking of family, the last member of their little band was cautiously stepping inside, but when he saw Nel was awake, the smile of relief was instant. "Good, she's okay."

"Better than okay, she's remembering things." Ichigo reported to him. Still standing with Tsume in his arms, next to Grimmjow, as Szayel hugged Nel.

"What's going on between her and Szayel?" He asked curiously, knowing if something was wrong, people would be a lot more worked up.

"Oh that," There was a twinkle of amusement in Ichigo's eyes. "She is greeting her Uncle."

"Oh, okay." He replied, and Ichigo mentally counted down, and when he hit one, "Wait, Uncle!?"

"Nel's carrier was Szayel's brother. Oh, and incidentally, Nel is my kid's big sister." Ichigo loved the shocked look on Rose's face this was fun.

He shook himself carefully, "So Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, Grimmjow is her father. We kind of suspected that one. Not too many people have blue hair, and Yylfordt had blond." Ichigo explained.

"I have come to the conclusion Hollows do not have family trees, you have family tumble weeds." He commented drily.

Ichigo blinked for a few moments, before breaking out in wrenching laughter. He would try to calm down, only to start laughing again, it wouldn't be so amusing, if Rose wasn't so right with his observation. They were so interconnected it boggled the mind. It was okay though, the tighter knit they were, the more connections forged between them, the longer the band could stay together without fraying. He liked living how they were.

When Ichigo finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he was able to respond, "You have no idea how right you are."

"Oh I'm beginning to think I have a pretty good idea. It's nice though. I keep thinking with all the ties you have, you can't turn around without having someone there to cover your back if there is trouble. It was like that with us in the Visoreds, and mostly among the Captains in Soul Society. Usually in the Seireitei though, it's a bit of a free for all. You have all different skill levels, you don't know if the person you are assigned with even has a Shikai or not, as no one is obligated to tell you until the moment it's needed in battle. If they don't and you get disarmed, well you're out of luck. Bankai is even more rare, its better to assume that if they are not a Captain they don't have one, even though some Lieutenants and upper Officers do have them, they just haven't mastered them completely." Rose was offering them knowledge in exchange for all they were teaching them, it was the least he could do in repayment, it wasn't as if he had done any fighting to earn his keep yet.

Ulquiorra shook his head, the disgust obvious, and for him that was saying something, "Fools. If you are working in a team, or pairs, you should at least be aware of your teammate's abilities. Even Aizen had each of us show our released form to each other, he did not know I had a second stage, but they saw Murcielago. At the very least, we needed to know how much room to give each other when it was time to fight and resurrect. I have seen several Shinigami Shikai and especially Bankai that take up room, and lots of it, you need to know that."

"That very well could be why Aizen made you do that," Rose suggested. "Aizen was a bastard who liked playing god, but there is no doubt things are broken in the Soul Society."

"We might succeed in getting things changed just because it needs to happen." Ichigo pointed out.

"He could be right." Starrk agreed, still holding onto both Hikari and Amon, while Nel had curled into Szayel's side.

"No one said it wasn't," Grimmjow reminded. "We just need to make sure the changes that happen are the ones that help us out."

"Harribel seemed to think everything was going well with the Shinigami." Szayel added.

"They need me, so they must be." Ulquiorra confirmed. "It was originally planned they would only call for me if the groups coming got larger. I don't particularly want to leave, not now, but I will to make things right. I will be back, I made a promise." He glanced at the still slumbering Lilynette at that. "I will do what I can."

"That's all any of us are doing Ulquiorra," Ichigo assured.

A silence followed as they digested the conversation, only to be broken as Lilynette woke in panic when she realized Nel wasn't beside her anymore.

There were smiles and laughter on the others' part, and scowls on Lilynette, as the reality of the situation set in and she realized what happened. At least Nel was safe and she hadn't lost her, there had been times before that the young girl had wandered off, and it took a very long time to find her. It had not been a pleasant experience.

With everyone awake and in the room, the Beta felt it was time to actually get out of bed, and there was plenty of admiring of Szayel's new bump. They all cared for each other deeply, and the little baby growing in Szayel was very much wanted and loved, the struggle Szayel went through to have this child made the moment all the more precious.

They were just as interested in the squirming twins inside Starrk. He had been showing for long enough it was reassuring to see him growing and healthy, but the movement was the next stage. The twins were just as wanted and loved as Szayel's child. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow did whatever they could for the brunette Beta, and both were hoping the children resting under that strongly beating heart was theirs. They now had less time to wait than had already passed, but it was still a ways off.

Ichigo's children were growing strong. They were curious and tough, rarely cried, and weren't too fussy. They were a lot like their carrier. They seemed to know the circumstances they had been brought into may not have been the best, but they were surrounded by love and protection, so with it, they flourished.

Ichigo himself had bloomed in the care of the Espada. Instead of being forced into fight after fight for his survival as Soul Society had done, here he only sparred when he wanted to, fought when he felt like it. His strength was his to hone and command. Shiro had altered him, but it was in good ways, making him wilder and sharper, the fierceness of the Hollow coming out when he had something to protect. He had always had the protective streak, Shiro was simply showing him how he could be better at it.

The Shinigami had been blind, but their loss was Las Noches' gain. Soul Society had exiled an incredibly strong, kind hearted young Visored, for the crime of wanting to be a father to his children. If that didn't tell you the system was broken, nothing did. If Hollows really were as bad as the Head Captain claimed, then even being Half-Hollow should have made Ichigo so cold and cruel he would have given up the babies rather than face the brutal desert alone, did the other Shinigami ever think of that?

The time would come when Ichigo would be ready to throw himself fully into training again, but for now he wanted to enjoy his children. He also found himself wanting to be as close as possible to Szayel and Starrk. Whenever he thought about them he felt a tug at his senses, something telling him to check on them, make sure they were alright, that subtle pressure had lessened after moving them in with him, but it's what lead him into kissing Szayel last night and what made him so interested in the litters they carried. He chalked it up to his protective side getting the best of him again, and left it alone.


	16. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little sad

Chapter Sixteen

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

It was wonderful waking up in a warm pile of Betas and children. Those precious moments spent feeding the babies, talking softly, and relaxing together were cementing them closer than any of them could have predicted when Ichigo had first put forth the idea. They nuzzled and touched unconsciously, it was almost continuous that one Beta would be touching another during these times, hands, shoulders, curved stomachs; it didn't matter as long as the touches were gentle and affectionate.

The Alphas took turns sleeping in the room with them, each getting to witness the closeness in the morning, Ulquiorra with the slight smile, Grimmjow with his wide grin. Lilynette would still sleep through it most of the time. Nel would wake after the babies had been fed, and when she did, she would either crawl in bed next to Szayel, or curl up with Grimmjow if it was his turn to watch the Betas.

Rose would wander in by noon, and spend most of the afternoon with them, the Visored explaining more of how the Seireitei worked to the increasingly horrified Arrancar. Ichigo had seen a lot of it during his time as a Ryoka, so he couldn't say he was shocked when the Visored brought up some of the more barbaric points.

It was in that way that time passed comfortably. Two weeks had passed by without much notice with the relaxed atmosphere. Starrk passed into his sixth month, Szayel was nearing his fourth, and the deadline for Ulquiorra leaving was drawing close. It was time to have a conversation they had been putting off, Ichigo needed to be informed of his position, and well, the no doubt amusing scene this was liable to produce was needed with the looming separation.

They had decided broaching the subject while he was the most relaxed would be a good thing, Ichigo knew something was up when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came over and sat on the end of the bed in the morning with the Betas during the babies' feeding time. "What's going on?"

"Ichigo there is something you need to know, Shiro probably already does, so don't be surprised if he starts cackling at you in the next few minutes." Grimmjow warned, giving Starrk and Szayel a good idea of what they were coming over to talk about, of course they had known, they knew before the Alphas did.

"Hehe, this is going to be good King," Shiro immediately confirmed Grimmjow's warning by laughing in glee, he had been waiting for someone to inform his slightly dense King of his status. He would only do it if they were in danger of making a mistake or letting a duty go unfulfilled, so far they had managed everything without Ichigo directly knowing about it.

Ichigo settled Amon a bit more comfortably and gestured for the Alpha to continue.

"Do you know what made you want to ask Szayel and Starrk to come stay with you?" Grimmjow had decided maybe letting Ichigo see it for himself would make this go better than just dumping it on him.

He shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea, we all got something out of it, and we could keep a better eye on them." Which was all true.

Grimmjow nodded, "Okay, now tell me, why does a Beta Hollow want to act like an Alpha and make sure the other Betas are safe and cared for?"

"I protect people, I always have." It was in his nature. "Plus, all of you have been helping me, I was just returning the favor."

Okay, this was going to be harder than the Alpha thought it would be, Ichigo was stubborn in not seeing his accomplishments for what they were. "Yes they did help you, but not to this extent, and it is not because they didn't care. You know Hollows gather in bands on occasions, that the majority of the members are Betas, what you do not know is that within the bands there is a kind of ranking system to keep the peace among the members."

"Like the Espada." Ichigo realized.

"Similar yes," Grimmjow confirmed, "But with one difference. Alphas are ranked according to strength, which is why Ulquiorra outranks me despite the fact I have more children. Betas are ranked differently, strength is not as important to them because that is what the Alphas are for in the bands, Betas are ranked according to respect."

Szayel was the one to take over from Grimmjow here, seeing the look of dawning comprehension on Ichigo's face. "Hollows follow laws more familiar to living world animals than humans, usually predatory ones, but when it comes to how the Betas are organized in bands, this is one time we take after an herbivore."

"Which one?" He asked in order to find anything else to grasp on to, rather than the conclusions he couldn't help but draw from his Alpha's speech.

"Surprisingly…elephants," Szayel informed, "An elephant herd is lead by a matriarch. In their case, she is the mother and grandmother to most of the other members, but it boils down to the same thing. She is a veteran mother who knows how to keep her family alive, the others look up to her, and follow her lead. For us we have a dominant Beta. They are an adviser, an extra protection, and they fill in if the Alpha is busy defending the band from danger. The other Betas appoint the dominant Beta, it's an earned position not a born one like being an Alpha is."

It was a good thing he was holding his son, it was hard to get worked up with his arms full of sleep mussed child. "Why me?" They wouldn't be talking to him about it like this if he wasn't.

Starrk nearly snorted with laughter, "You really have to ask? You are strong, gentle, kind, protective, and you survived more in the last year then many have gone through in centuries. You have already given birth, something I haven't done yet so even though I'm older you beat me there. Szayel has had more litters, but he is going to be under a lot of strain as things progress. Why wouldn't it be you?" He pointed out.

"You said the dominant Beta is an adviser, you have taught me everything I know about Hollows, how can I be your advisor?" He argued, though Grimmjow had to hide his laughter, and his desire to point out Ichigo couldn't argue the other points.

It was Szayel who answered, "There are more things than just that to be advised on. You are helping us pick up the pieces from Aizen's control. You are even helping our Alphas get back on their feet, trusting them near your children even when you have fought them nearly to the point of death. This is an honor Ichigo, because we respect what you have done, both for us, and for yourself. This is not something you have taken, or stolen, you have earned the right to the highest spot. Starrk and I don't mind, remember what Grimmjow said, we chose you, just as we chose our Alphas."

They saw him duck his head, giving in to the speech, unable to argue with Szayel. He was already in too deep to fight harder against the pull to his senses when both pregnant Betas were telling him it was all right, that he needed to take his spot. "What do you need me to do?" The time for vague answers was over.

"You are already doing it for the most part, dominant Betas doll out affection and care to the other Betas in the band, because normally we would be out in the desert and the Alphas may be called away at any moment to deal with a threat." Szayel explained. "You might not have even noticed this, but while we are carrying you are going to have a strong desire to have physical contact with us, especially me since I do not have an Alpha. This is a warning to any opportunistic Hollows out hunting for an easy meal. If they just feel the presence of one Beta and their Alpha, they may try to harm the Beta while the Alpha is dealing with a more immediate threat, but if there are at least two Betas one becomes dominant and will imprint their power on the others. This lets the scavenger know they have more than one adult to get through if they want to try to kill the Beta, or any children in the band. Wolves do this in the living world, they spread their scent on their pack mates so other packs know to stay away."

"Alpha claims are stronger," Ulquiorra added, speaking for the first time since the topic was brought up, "But we mark you the same way. The day you moved in together, both Grimmjow and I marked the three of you, and the children. Any Hollow you meet will sense those claims first, but under ours, they will feel yours Ichigo. It's likely a Shinigami sensing for it could feel the tie, but we won't know for sure until we find someone who is not a partial Hollow to confirm that."

"I don't mean to change the subject, we can come back, but something is bugging me." Ichigo said reluctantly.

"Go ahead." Ulquiorra allowed, realizing a distracted Ichigo was less likely to take things in, and they needed him to absorb this.

"When I was first introduced to the concept of Hollow bands, Harribel said you did not have traditional herds or packs, but now you keep comparing them to different animals. What's going on?" He was admittedly frustrated with the discrepancy.

"We are not exactly like any creature known in the Living World, with Hollows; the Betas are stronger, like in a lion pride where the lionesses do the hunting. Our bands have a matriarch, like an elephant herd, where experience helps them survive. We mark each other, like in a wolf pack so we can protect each other through scent and presence. We do sound very much like a pack animal except we only come together to mate and raise young, otherwise, we are solitary. She was right we do not have traditional packs, we have our own system, but we have to use something to help explain it." Ulquiorra understood the frustration now that Ichigo had admitted it. "It comes as no surprise that the animal we are least like is humans, though they call us the barbaric ones because we take after the animal kingdom instead of them."

"Thank you, all right back to what we were talking about, now that I proved how much I don't know." He was interrupted before he could continue.

"Stop that," Starrk's voice was sharp and to the point, in a tone very similar to one he will be using on his twins in a few years. "We will all have moments where we don't know something. At least you don't stumble around blindly, and actually ask for information before jumping into things. That goes a long way towards earning respect you know, everyone needs to learn, willingness to do just that gains approval in a lot of eyes."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've done this before," Szayel's voice was barely holding back laughter and he was grinning again, as he took in the scolding Primera and the guiltily ducking Ichigo.

"I have," Starrk confessed, with a glance at Ulquiorra, "Not the first stubborn one I've had to convince to stop beating themselves up."

"He's good at it," The quiet statement was simple, but it had the effect of Grimmjow throwing back his head and laughing his head off. Ulquiorra had just admitted to needing Starrk to bring him out of his moments of weakness, what a perfect moment.

Seeing the defensive tensing of Ulquiorra's shoulders, Ichigo decided his Alpha needed brought down a peg or two, "I don't know why you are laughing Grimmjow, seeing as how Ulquiorra has to beat himself up, while you have plenty of others that can do it for you." He challenged, and not leaving any doubt it was a challenge.

"Didn't you beat him too?" Grimmjow pointed out, the prospect of a spar enticing enough to stop the laughter, the others' curiosity now peaked, wondering where Ichigo was going to take this, they had a feeling it wasn't where Grimmjow was hoping it was.

"Yes, but you can't can you?" Ichigo reminded.

"…No." He admitted reluctantly, barely managing to graze him even on a good day.

"There is strength in restraint you know. He holds himself back to protect people, the same as Harribel and Starrk do. You do not want him losing control. I want to see you do the same, hold yourself back for one week, at the end of that week, we will have a full on spar, no holding back. If during that week you fight without us being under attack then you and I will not be fighting together for at least a month, understood?" Hit him where it hurts, that's how you got to Grimmjow.

All color drained from his face, "What about training? Staying in top form to keep us safe?" Ichigo was not the only one garnering amusement from the Alpha's reaction. They thought Ichigo's reaction to his position would be the entertainment of the morning, this was turning out to be the more interesting prospect, at least so far.

"There are plenty of ways to stay strong that don't require your sword, you can use as many boulders as you want, but no people, not me, Ulquiorra, Rose, or any Visored or Shinigami that drops by." Ichigo stated firmly, this was supposed to be hard, and he knew there hadn't been a day that Grimmjow wasn't enticing someone into at least a short spar, and if not that, he was out hunting. His children were going long enough between feedings now that Ichigo could take over Grimmjow's hunting for the week, Shiro and him could use the practice, it had just been his Hollow, Zangetsu, and him for so long, it would be nice to have a few hours honing their skills together again. This time knowing they had a safe home to come back to when they were done.

Szayel's laughter brought their attention back to the others, "Ichigo, if you needed any more confirmation as to your status you should have it now."

"What do you mean? I was just scolded like a child!" Ichigo protested, though it lacked a lot of the usual strength in his arguments.

More laughter, "Did you miss the part where he yells at Ulquiorra too? Ichigo, insecurity is not a submissive trait, it is brought on by being treated badly for too long, but it is displayed by both Betas and Alphas. You proved your place when you defended Ulquiorra, and found a way to discipline your Alpha without blood loss, teaching him a lesson in a way that won't damage him in case he is needed to defend the band. If that isn't a trait needed for a dominant Beta, you tell me what is." He challenged.

"…You may have a point." Ichigo conceded.

"Of course I do," Szayel stated, a pleased grin on his face as he stroked his delicately curved belly, Grimmjow had stolen Hikari from him when he sat down, so his hands were free.

"So what else is there? I'm not going to win if I fight you, I can see that now." Ichigo realized, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't mind being the one called on to protect and care for the others. If that's what was needed, he would do it. They had waited long enough to tell him he was already firmly settled in the roll, and the smirking Hollow inside him had planned it that way.

Starrk and Szayel shared a glance, not sure which one should tell him, but Szayel caved first. "Alphas do not traditionally attend births. They protect the area while the Beta is in labor, but do not interfere. If the Alpha were to be distracted by the delivery, all of them could be attacked and killed during the process, its necessary when in the open to remain separate. This means the only time a Beta normally has support during labor is if they are part of a band. The reason one of the prerequisites for dominant Beta is having a previous litter, is you will be drawn to us when we have ours. For us the rules for the Alphas are relaxed since we have Las Noches for protection, so they are likely to be there, but you will still be pulled to us when we need you."

"You two want me there?" There was nothing but seriousness in his voice, no doubt, or teasing.

Starrk answered this time, "Ichigo, you are a Beta, when you had your litter you were alone. Grimmjow barely made it in time to help you deliver them. Now imagine all the shocks you went through, doing that without Shiro, or Grimmjow, completely alone. That is what we would normally be up against. The dominant Beta attends births so we don't have to face that. You would be giving me support from a Beta who knows what's happening, my Alphas might be there, but they can't know things that another Beta would."

"I don't have an Alpha, you are it for me. You were there when he was made; you should be there when he takes his first breath." Szayel added simply.

"Then I'll be there." Ichigo promised, both Starrk and Szayel's words hitting him hard. Starrk had a point, he would not have wanted to go through what he did without Shiro, and even then, his Hollow could only do so much considering it was their first litter. Szayel though, Ichigo essentially was his Alpha, that child might be Nnoitra's in spirit, but without Ichigo, he would not have been salvaged from Aizen's massacre.

"You will be taking some of the pressure off Grimmjow when I leave. Notice your instincts didn't start getting too powerful until the plan for me to leave became known." Ulquiorra was speaking again, realizing the Betas had said their piece. "They will only get stronger after I am gone. With two Alphas in the band, the role of dominant Beta was an honor, but not very necessary. It will become more needed with only the one Alpha around among all the Betas and children housed here."

"I had wondered why it seemed so sudden," Ichigo confessed.

Grimmjow laughed at him, "It wasn't sudden at all, you have been acting like it from the beginning, and it has only gotten stronger in the last few weeks. Your natural personality is very strong and protective, we can't help you didn't notice when it became less about you wanting to, and more about you needing to. Shiro has known, but he enjoys making you find out things on your own."

"Grimmjow may be right," Ulquiorra didn't look thrilled at admitting that, still irritated at the earlier actions from the lower Alpha.

"Ichigo, at least you know you have a place here." Starrk pointed out. "We are not just saying that, and are waiting for any excuse or opportunity to kick you out. You and the children are safe, you have a home." As the ultimate loner, he knew exactly how much those words could mean.

Judging by the deer in the headlights expression, the words had done their job, and Ichigo would not be taking in anything further for awhile. They settled back into their quiet morning, Lilynette and Nel joining them soon after. When Rose came in, Grimmjow slunk out of the room, but Szayel called after him.

"Oh, Grimmjow?" He called, making the Alpha stop and turn around, "Don't think any of us forgot about Ichigo's challenge. I still have all of you monitored. If you throw one punch or so much as touch Pantera when we are not under attack, I will know it." He warned, thinking this exercise would be a nice wake up call for him.

Grimmjow exited with a scowl, the others not bothering to hide their laughter, and even Ulquiorra was smiling. Once he was gone, Ichigo finally asked, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"No!" Starrk protested immediately, "That was perfect. You found exactly the right way to put him in his place, that defended Ulquiorra, without either of them losing face, and Grimmjow might just learn something out of this. He still has the opportunity to get stronger. Spiritual pressure is not fixed even after becoming an Arrancar, if he really wanted to, he could still reach Vasto Lorde. I don't know if he realizes that though."

"He will never learn to control himself if he doesn't have to," Ulquiorra observed.

"Is that how you did it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Ulquiorra had no trouble meeting his eyes, his insecurity was rapidly diminishing when he was alone with the Betas. "Yes, having a Beta around to encourage us, the more control we have the better we can protect you, is a powerful motivator. I have only had two previous mates, but both stayed with me for well over a decade, that is longer than most mated pairs last in the desert. Our children were not just self sufficient, but full-grown adults by the time we separated; both are doing well the last I checked in. I wouldn't while Aizen was around. As deeply as I was controlled, my loyalty to my children was stronger than it ever was to some overpowered Shinigami. I'm sure Grimmjow felt the same way, if he had known Nel was his, he probably would have done everything in his power to keep her away."

With that out of the way, the rest of the week passed with an increasingly temperamental Grimmjow, his hands itching towards Pantera just about every waking moment. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from asking Ulquiorra just how in the Hell he managed to hold himself back all the time, they did have the same instincts driving them after all.

On the day of his spar with Ichigo, Harribel came, with Hanataro accompanying her. While the healer was seeing to Nel, assisted by Szayel when assured there would be absolutely nothing happening that could hurt or strain the pregnant Beta, Ulquiorra and Harribel went to watch the fight. Rose and Starrk stayed inside with the babies, they didn't mind watching them.

Ichigo was powerful, he was more powerful than Starrk when all totaled, but he was still very young. Power doesn't mean much if you don't know how to use it. Grimmjow was weaker, but he had a heck of a lot more practice. Ichigo could and would fight until he was an inch from death if the situation called for it, but that wasn't the case now. This was a spar not a death match, if he wanted to learn something, he should attempt to refine his technique, instead of throwing as much power into his sword and hoping for the best.

Under the experienced gaze of Harribel and Ulquiorra, they watched the youngest member of their band learn as he went, and they knew that's exactly what he was doing. From the beginning of the fight to the end, his skill level increased noticeably. Holy Kami was he a good fighter. They knew he had fought and won against Grimmjow before, more than once since he had come to Las Noches, but instead of using the same techniques that worked before, he took risks and used the opportunity of fighting a practiced sparring partner, and learned from him. Oh, it was going to be marvelous training him when he was ready. If he was that good, those three kids, with his blood, Grimmjow's, and Isshin's, well that was just going to be even more of an amazingly powerful mixture.

While the two fighters were wiping off the sweat and blood with the towels tossed to them, Ulquiorra asked the question he had been avoiding. "You need me don't you?"

"Yes, it's gotten to the point I can't handle it all on my own. We are making real progress though. Things are heading in the right direction for us. By the time Szayel's child is born, we may be ready to confront Yamamoto, his support is being pulled out from under him." Harribel confessed.

"I need to say goodbye." He stated.

"Go to him, Ichigo and I will make sure Grimmjow doesn't interrupt you, Rose can handle the babies for a little while." Harribel encouraged.

When Ulquiorra appeared back in the room alone, Rose knew what was going on, he kept the babies on the other side of the room, giving the pair as much privacy as the room allowed. He would have taken them out, but one person couldn't carry all three. Ulquiorra was so focused on Starrk, he hardly noticed the other Beta in the room.

He said nothing at first, just kissed him hard, arms around his neck, feeling the firm swell of the Beta's abdomen pressing against him. He broke the kiss off, only to kiss, and then bite, the delicate skin of Starrk's throat. This time he did draw blood, but it wasn't a lot, just enough to leave a light mark, he couldn't stop himself.

"Lilynette made you promise to come back right?" Starrk asked quietly. He knew the only reason Ulquiorra would be acting this way is if he was leaving.

"Yes, I will be there for you. The moment you suspect something is happening, or think it's close, send for me, I'll be here." Ulquiorra promised again, knowing now Lilynette hadn't been exaggerating, it must have really been bothering him for Starrk to ask too.

A soft sigh, "I don't know anything about this, but I trust the others to help me know. Ichigo and Szayel will make sure I have enough time to warn you if I let them know that's what I want."

Ulquiorra had to smile at that, "Ah Starrk, you do realize it's not only up to you? The twins have some say in how much time you have. This is your first so it's probably going to take awhile, but it's impossible to call. I made you and Lilynette a promise though, so I will do my best to keep it."

"I know, but I think they know how much I want you there, they will wait for you," He seemed so sure of it, Ulquiorra couldn't help but agree with him.

A softer kiss this time, "I want to be there, even if these twins are Grimmjow's, I will be there for you. I don't care if the first one looks exactly like him. You have me until all four of you are here safe, you, Lilynette, and both these children." With that, his hand went to Starrk's stomach, one of the baby's pushing against his hand. They had gotten stronger in just a few short weeks, he was going to miss so much, but he was leaving to make sure these babies had a world to grow up in they didn't have to fear.

Ichigo and Starrk had convinced him, if this litter wasn't his, the next one would be. He was a strong Alpha. Children would come in time.

Starrk put his hand over Ulquiorra's, "They will either have a father or an uncle worth looking up to. I will make sure they know how much you did for them if they end up as Grimmjow's, you will not be forgotten. I know you want young of your own, but Ichigo is sharing his with you, and I will share mine until one of us recovers enough to give you a litter. These two very well could be yours though, I don't want you forgetting that."

"I will not give up until the day they are born with blue hair, otherwise, they are mine." Ulquiorra confessed. "Though Grimmjow probably won't give up until he sees them with green eyes."

That confused Starrk for moment. "Of all the traits, why green eyes?"

"Both of my boys have green eyes, and were Alphas, though the Alpha part might have been coincidence. They were born with green eyes though, normally they would be blue." Ulquiorra informed.

"Your children are both boys? And Alphas beyond that?" Starrk was impressed, boys were common, but born Alphas were just as rare as females. Ulquiorra hadn't spoken of his children much.

"Yes, and both have reached Vasto Lorde. I may only have two, but when I do have children, they are strong." There was no small amount of pride in his voice, this was one time there was absolutely no doubt Ulquiorra was an Alpha the same as Grimmjow.

Starrk couldn't stop the laughter, "And you haven't bragged to Grimmjow about this why?"

"He has eight more than Ichigo's litter, my two boys make me proud, and I will not have his grand standing bring them down just because Grimmjow has more children than me." There was an almost feral gleam in Ulquiorra's eyes at that, Starrk knew he wasn't mad at him, he was preparing to defend his sons against the threat of Grimmjow.

"Two strong children, that is something to be proud of, I can understand why you would protect them. May I tell Ichigo and Szayel? They respect you, and it would help them understand you a bit better I think, especially with the way you just got ready to defend them from even the thought of Grimmjow getting to them." Starrk soothed, the calmness of the Beta working wonders on the Alpha, visibly relaxing Ulquiorra.

"Yes, just make sure Grimmjow is not around. If I decide to tell him about my sons it will be on my terms." Ulquiorra allowed, he knew Starrk would be fine telling the other Betas, but when it came to the Alpha, he wanted to be there when Grimmjow learned about the two emerald eyed boys he had managed to hide from everyone, including Aizen.

Ulquiorra and Starrk spent the rest of the time Hanataro was healing Nel just talking and spending precious time together before the Alpha would have to leave. When it was time to go, he said goodbye to all the Betas in the same way he had claimed them when they moved in together, including Rose. The babies were also given a good cuddle, he had grown attached to them too, they tugged at the heartstrings of anyone around them for any length of time.

Unfortunately it was time for Harribel, Hanataro, and Ulquiorra to take their leave. It would be hard on Starrk not having him, but he took solace in one thing, at least Ulquiorra had promised to return, and he had gotten to say goodbye.

Szayel hadn't.


	17. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissue Warning! I delve into the past in this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen

What Hurts The Most

In getting used to the missing Alpha, Starrk was grateful for the closeness of the other Betas, and for the next few nights, Grimmjow didn't bother with the couch. It was a good thing they weren't any further along with their litters than they were, but it was still a tight fit with the four adults, no one complained though, he needed the support. For those days, after a naptime experiment proved successful, the babies slept on the cushion with their sister and Lilynette.

Starrk was hurting. He missed Ulquiorra's quiet presence, his strength, and sense of duty. Grimmjow took care of him well, he was tender and did everything an Alpha should, but it just wasn't the same without the both of them. His family took care of him though. Giving him as much care, love, and support as he needed. It eased his loneliness to bearable levels, and thinking about the goal of having a place for the children to grow up safe and happy kept him from sending someone to drag Ulquiorra back from the living world. He didn't like not having around, but steadily he was dealing with it, they had given him enough time to prepare himself for the change.

In the meantime other changes had been happening.

Ichigo's children weren't babies anymore, but he couldn't get the form of address out of his mind, they were standing now as long as someone was holding their little hands. When they were down playing, they never stayed where you put them for long. Lilynette and Nel were good at chasing them down, but a week after Ulquiorra was gone, she rejoined Starrk, and Nel was left to corral her brothers and sister herself. She was doing a lot better though, the healing was doing a world of good for her, her memory was sharper and less fragmented as time passed, and she could hold her adult form longer, she was up to three hours last she tried.

The others were starting to get worried about something, she would glance at Szayel with an obviously sorrowful look on her face, before shaking herself and avoiding the subject. She knew something. There was a memory that returned to her she wasn't sharing, and if it was bad enough to stir that kind of reaction from the normally hyper Nel, what could it possibly be?

It would take an event that scared them silly to find out. Evening had settled over Las Noches, the children had been put to bed, Rose had gone back to his room, Grimmjow was already stretched out on the couch, and the three Betas were considering getting into bed themselves; when Szayel's arms clamped around his middle and tears started pouring down his face. In a split second Ichigo was next to him, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, catching the attention of Grimmjow and Starrk.

"Nothing's wrong," Szayel managed to say through the tears, "He's moving."

Without dislodging Szayel's grip on himself, Ichigo wrapped him in a strong hug, "You miss Nnoitra." As crazy as it seemed, the very first thing he wanted when he felt his children move was Grimmjow.

"He should be here, Aizen stole him!" Szayel was shaking with fury, his voice sharp, but he was not screaming, he was far too locked in anger for something as simple as screaming.

The strain was not good for him, or the baby, and Ichigo knew it. He picked up Szayel, and carried him to the bed, setting him down and pulling him close, glad the children had fallen asleep with Nel tonight. They were soon joined by Starrk, sandwiching the furious Beta between the two of them, Ichigo facing him, Starrk behind him, both with their arms wrapped around him. "Talk it out Szayel, tell us about Nnoitra. What happened to you?"

Szayel would not heal if he never let himself grieve, this was giving him the opportunity, and it wasn't lost on Ichigo that Grimmjow had sat up and was watching the trio like an overprotective hawk, but he was staying back for now. On this, the Betas knew what they were doing to care for Szayel.

"Nnoitra and I knew each other before Aizen found us, we hadn't mated yet, but we had considered it." Szayel spoke slowly, tears were still streaming steadily from his gold eyes, and his hands were firmly pressed to the curve of his belly were his child lay. "You know some of how Aizen's Bankai worked, he could control every single action if he wanted to, but with all of us to work with, it was far easier if all he did was amplify our already existing temperaments. What you saw under his command really was how we are, just intensified to the extreme. Nnoitra was proud and arrogant, not to mention a bit rude, before Aizen ever touched him, but he wasn't nearly as bad as he was under that Damn Zanpakuto's control. We all represented an aspect of death, Nnoitra's was despair. That's because the reason for his arrogance, and his seemingly hatred of anyone higher than him, was because he couldn't stand losing. An Alpha is meant to be strong, he had a real problem with anyone stronger than him, and he made sure any Betas wanting to mate him were up to the challenge. That's why he pushed them so hard, he knew full well what he was doing was not conventional Alpha behavior, but it worked for him, as he had 16 living children before mating me, produced from five mates." The baby moved again, sending a fresh wave of tears down his cheeks.

The others were patient as he waited out the flood of emotions before he could continue. "Since I knew him before the control set in, I was the first Beta to approach him, and we were the first pair to mate after Aizen showed up. We weren't even completely sure Arrancar could have children, with only being half-Hollow there was always a chance we had given up too much of ourselves for the process to work anymore. Only Hollow Betas can have children, neither human, nor Shinigami can, but it worked, and because I was a researcher and my released form allowed me to fight from a distance I could hide it."

The arms around him tightened, knowing he was coming to the truly painful parts. Starrk remembered this time, he had noticed the Octava acting a bit oddly, and wondered if the younger Beta might be pregnant, but he had kept his mouth shut, as had all the other Betas in the fortress. Aizen might have installed himself as their leader, but in the end, Betas were loyal to their own, even more so when young are involved.

"I have had litters before, I have more practice at telling things like how many and how healthy they are sooner then you two can." Szayel attempted to pull himself together to get through this; he knew he needed to, preferably before the baby came. He wanted to devote all his love and attention to him, and he might not be able to if he couldn't start healing from what he had lost. "I knew there were four of them, there was too much presence for it to be less, and not enough drain for it to be more. They were tough little things, they made me grow quickly, and I got found out."

Another deep breath, and reassuring strokes to his stomach, feeling the child he had managed to save. This little one was all he had left, and Szayel was going to protect him with everything he had. "Aizen knew for longer than he let on. There is no way he set up what he did in the heat of anger, no he plays his games over time. He let me keep my litter long enough to get attached, to feel their power twining with mine, and only when I reached the point where I thought I might be allowed to keep them, that's when he acted. Do not think for one second I am the only one his plans involved, to pull it off, he used me, Nnoitra, and Nel."

His child reminded Szayel he wasn't alone right when he needed him again, pressing his hand even tighter to him, he tried to continue. "I know it's been asked why Nnoitra didn't help me when Aizen was hurting me, it's because Aizen's game involved him too. While Aizen was torturing me, Nnoitra was fully under Aizen's influence, and with it, he was lead into a trap. He saw some things that weren't there, and unfortunately didn't see the one thing he should have. His Bankai controlled us yes, but don't forget Aizen's Shikai was all about illusion, and he was the master of them."

Ichigo felt like a stone had dropped into his gut, "What did Aizen have Nnoitra do?"

"Aizen's illusion was complex, but it needed to serve a double purpose." Szayel had dropped into a very clinical tone, he wanted to face and explain what happened, but he was trying to distance himself from the memories. Judging by the tears still flowing, it was only partially working. "Aizen wanted Nnoitra out of the way so he could get to me, and he wanted another Espada removed, as she was requiring too much power to control. He wanted to replace her with someone more complacent. For obvious reasons I don't know exactly how the illusion worked, but I know it involved him thinking I was with him, and we were fighting someone. He thought he was protecting us. Instead, he was attacking Nelliel and her Fraccion. That is how Nel was injured. Nnoitra is the one that broke her mask, but he wasn't in his right mind."

"She knows," Starrk assured softly. "That's why she has been acting oddly, because she knows he wouldn't have done it without interference."

"I thought she might," The tears were streaming faster now, but his heart was starting to feel lighter, the constant ache loosening its grip as he talked, the warmth from the arms holding him seeping into his emotionally frayed soul. "I was afraid to bring it up. If she didn't remember completely, I don't want to scare her away, I just found her again."

"She isn't running from you, it will be alright," Ichigo kissed his brow gently, "Do you want to keep going, or is that enough for now?"

Szayel had to take a shuddering breath, "I need to finish, or at least go a little further. When Nnoitra came to his senses and realized what happened, he rushed to find me, but it was too late; our litter was gone. Aizen had changed his control immediately after leaving me, he knew we had lost our litter, but as far as recognizing me as his Beta it was like I wasn't there. The Alpha in him sensed the failure in keeping us safe; nothing could stop such a deeply ingrained thing, but the emotional side, the comforting side, that was stopped. We couldn't even have the comfort of each other after our loss. We earned our titles as the embodiment of despair and madness after that."

His body was trembling again with the pain of the memories, but it was like purging a poison, with every word he spoke, his body felt lighter, his heart stronger. Starrk and Ichigo sensed his need, giving him as much of their strength and support as they could.

"When you came to take back your friend Ichigo, Aizen had been fanning the flames of the Alphas' tempers for so long, we are not surprised they are the first ones you met. Grimmjow was injured badly, but not dead when I found him, I was able to hide him away from Aizen's prying eyes until Gin could kill him. Nnoitra though, when I say he should be here, I was not talking philosophically." The rage was starting to come back, and his tears were drying in response.

The hold around him tightened in support, but they didn't stop him, "That Shinigami Captain he fought, that man tried to get Nnoitra to back down. I had all the Espada and Fraccion monitored, I watched every second of the fight between him, Tesla and Nnoitra. Over and over again I watched that battle, while I recovered and tended to the other injured ones, avoiding Aizen. The Captain didn't kill Tesla until he had been moments away from killing you Ichigo, I miss him, but I would have done the same to protect one of ours had the situation been reversed. He fought Nnoitra, and they enjoyed it, both of them did. In the end he tried to let Nnoitra live. He would have walked away if Nnoitra would have just backed down, and this is why I blame Aizen, and not the Shinigami who landed the blow."

He stumbled to a stop there again. This was the last hurdle. One more heart wrenching admittance, and the others would know. He wouldn't be alone in his grief anymore they would help him deal.

"Go on Szayel, say what you need to," Ichigo encouraged, knowing how much better he felt after confronting his pain and guilt from his mother's death.

"Nnoitra would have backed down, if it weren't for Aizen's control. He failed in protecting our litter and me. Then he failed in protecting his Fraccion Tesla. Then he lost to a Shinigami. It was one loss too many for the Espada of despair. He would not have let that Captain walk away while he still drew breath." Tears, boiling hot streams of them, running down his face, soaking Ichigo's front, but the Visored didn't care. He held Szayel close and let him cry out his pain and grief. Starrk gripped onto the shuddering form of the grieving Espada tightly also, Szayel feeling both his own child, and Starrk's twins, moving and reassuring them of their life and health.

They stayed that way until Szayel fell asleep, only then did they relax their hold, but still they kept him safely in the center. It was Szayel's turn to get the care Starrk had needed when Ulquiorra left.

When they woke up in the morning, Szayel had a headache and his eyes were sore, but his heart was lighter than it had been in ages. This time, when the light flutter came to his belly, instead of tears, he felt the joy of the moment and he smiled at the sensation of his child moving. This child was alive, strong, and healthy. They had made it through.

It took a few moments, but he eventually noticed he was being watched. Starrk's breathing was still smooth and even with sleep, a quick glance proved his observer was Ichigo. "You're smiling." A simple observation, but Ichigo knew a bit about where Szayel was coming from. Not nearly on this scale, but he was no stranger to loss, his mother had been the cornerstone of their family, the light in their lives.

"I needed to do that," Szayel admitted.

"I think we were all waiting for it, no one can hold in that much pain." Ichigo stated, putting his hand over Szayel's, and leaning over to kiss him softly. He didn't fight the urges to kiss or touch Szayel anymore, not since it was explained why he felt that way, he hadn't fought it much to begin with, but even the token protest was forsaken.

Szayel soaked up the support and comfort offered to him, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Ichigo insisted.

"Yes I do," Szayel pressed, "Without you, this little one would be another victim of Aizen. I could have used a different Beta, or finished the process and taken a new Alpha, but then I wouldn't have the child I carry now. Nnoitra will be remembered, with a child carrying his spirit, and your heart. His son will be strong and kind, everything that would have made him proud. I have very little doubt this baby is a boy, if this one does turn out to be a girl she will not be any less loved, but I do believe he is a son."

"I will help you every step of the way, you know that," Ichigo promised.

"I would like to ask you something, and I want you to hear me out before turning me down." Szayel knew Ichigo was not going to like this, but it was something he wanted.

"What is it?" He was wary as he asked, because that tone of voice didn't end well on occasions.

"That Captain that tried to spare Nnoitra, do you know him?" Szayel inquired carefully.

Now Ichigo was very suspicious. "…Yes."

"Is he one of the Captains still on your side?" More questions, but he had to have answers before he asked for the favor or Ichigo really would turn him down on the spot.

"He is Kenpachi Zaraki, and yes, he is. That would be the Captain so vocal about his support he is turning his whole squad against the Head-Captain, Yumichika is his subordinate." Ichigo informed cautiously, wondering if Szayel wanted revenge, he couldn't say he blamed him.

"Good, I would like to talk to him." They were at the favor now.

Ichigo wasn't going to turn him down until he had one more answer, "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I want to thank him." Szayel replied simply.

"What?" Okay maybe two more answers, he hadn't been expecting that one.

"I know Nnoitra. If Aizen had died, and Nnoitra survived to find he had failed in his duty as an Alpha to protect his Betas and young, then he would have preferred to die. As upset as I was last night I thought I told you, I do not blame your Captain Zaraki, I blame Aizen. He is the one who killed Nnoitra. Even if that Captain had walked away from my mate without striking the last blow, it wouldn't have mattered. The moment Aizen stole my litter, Nnoitra was already dead." It showed just how much being allowed to grieve had helped, there were no tears today, just a look of pain in his eyes. That wasn't liable to go away, but he had more to look forward to than he had holding him back now, he felt so light now, it was almost unreal.

"Szayel, if you want to talk to Kenpachi, the next time one of the Shinigami comes I will pass a message along. I think under the circumstances we can arrange something." Ichigo allowed, this obviously meant a lot to Szayel.

"Thank you." He replied.

Ichigo smiled at him, "What did I tell you about thanking me?"


	18. Behind the Crimson Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow is a good Alpha

Chapter Eighteen

Behind The Crimson Door

Starrk was having one of those days, no not one of those bad days, one of those nice relaxing muzzy kind of days, where he could just curl into the couch and nap for hours… or he could have until one of the twin terrors managed to locate an organ. Ichigo's assessment that first night they'd shared quarters was surprisingly accurate, it felt a lot like his little ones were attempting to spar with his insides.

"What was that wince for?" Grimmjow asked in concern, kneeling next to the couch where Starrk was attempting to make himself comfortable.

"They found my kidneys today," He reported with an exasperated tone directed at his abdomen. To his surprised relief, the Alpha started rubbing soothing circles over the restless twins, and they began calming down. He nearly melted into a puddle of goo right there as his battered organs got a few moments' relief.

Taking advantage of the Betas relaxed state, Grimmjow kissed him softly, only moving away when he felt the twins slow their movements down to a much more manageable level. "Sleep," He ordered to the twins, before kissing Starrk again before rejoining Ichigo, Szayel, and his children on their blanket. Giving the already asleep Beta a little quiet for his nap, but he had admitted he didn't mind the sound of people around him when he slept, it reminded him he wasn't alone anymore.

"That was a nice thing you did," Ichigo complimented when his mate was settled back with them, he had Hikari by the hands, she was standing, and almost taking a step, but she wouldn't quite make the whole motion.

"I was not going to let him suffer," Grimmjow almost looked offended, "I would have done the same for you. I wish I could have been there to see you carry these three. I saw you round and full with them, it was beautiful."

"For all of ten minutes until Tsume came," Ichigo reminded, "I didn't know anything about you then. The people I was supposed to trust had kicked me out, made me chose between exile or death for my children, what was I supposed to think the Espada would do to them if that is what the 'good guys' did?"

"I don't think any of us blame you Ichigo," Szayel commented, doing the same for Amon that Ichigo was trying with Hikari. "We just wish it had turned out differently for all involved. You could have been here safe and protected like us after Aizen was dead, but the Shinigami had broken your trust so badly they forced you to face Heuco Mundo alone, with a steadily advancing pregnancy. Most Betas would have miscarried at least one or possibly all of the litter from the strain, but you managed to get all four of you through it."

Tsume had crawled over to Grimmjow, and he picked up his look-a-like, "I feel like I failed you Ichigo, I should have went to find you as soon as Aizen's control snapped, but I was too afraid of another one of his traps. I could have lost every single one of you without ever knowing what could have been."

"I know you listened when I told our story," Szayel said quietly, "Fearing a trap is normal around Aizen, and he may just have been hoping you would go after Ichigo. Did you ever think for a second that the trap might have been you going to him? Even Aizen may not have planned them sending Ichigo to you. An Alpha protecting their Beta and young will not be thinking clearly, and will be that much easier to control. You might have allowed Gin to succeed in killing the bastard by fighting your instincts and NOT going to Ichigo, as much as it would have benefited your mate and litter. Aizen wanted back in Soul Society for a second strike, if they were distracted by you ripping up the place trying to get to your mate, Aizen could move in stealthily from a different direction."

"The way you are saying it makes it sound like Aizen wanted us to mate?" Ichigo asked, feeling slightly sick. He wanted that bastard to have nothing to do with his family.

Glancing down at his own rounded belly, Szayel seemed hesitant to speak at first, before biting the bullet, "Since when does Aizen not have a back up plan? Having you get pregnant would hinder their side, but not affect his like it would if an Espada Beta were to have a litter like I attempted. I know I told you my original theory when you first got here, but I don't think it was right. Listening to Ulquiorra changed my mind on that. If any of the Alphas would have been strong enough to break the control, it would have been him, because he is the only Alpha that has reached Vasto Lorde. If my theory was right, either this litter would have been his, or both Alphas would have ended up trying to mate you, but it was just Grimmjow, the lowest level Alpha you fought. Aizen wouldn't have chanced using a higher one, the children would have been too strong for even him to control, but I think he underestimated you anyway."

Ichigo paled as he couldn't help but realize the logic in the assessment, but the reply was Grimmjow's. "How in the Hell did Aizen know Ichigo was a Beta?"

"After Ulquiorra, Yammy, and you returned from the Living World from fighting him, did you have any of Ichigo's blood still on you?" Szayel asked critically, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible," Grimmjow admitted, and the sick feeling was only getting worse with Ichigo.

"I am not the only one capable of running a blood sample, where do you think I got the equipment in my lab from? Aizen gave it to me. I have little doubt he knew how to run every piece of it himself." Szayel pointed out.

"Aizen created the first Visoreds," Grimmjow remembered, "Shinji told us on his first visit, he explained the only one who didn't get their Hollow from Aizen was Ichigo. Aizen would know to check if a Visored was an Alpha or Beta. With how strong Ichigo is, I don't think there was ever much doubt he was a Beta, Alphas are simply not that powerful." He was not too proud to admit that thank you very much, mainly because HE was the one to mate the Beta in question.

"There is something else," Szayel knew he was pushing it, but the more he thought, the more this made sense, and it was only falling into place now.

"Go ahead, Aizen is dead, we survived. Knowing can't hurt us now." Ichigo finally spoke, hugging Hikari close, his daughter sensing his need, allowed the cuddle.

"The same conversation that Shinji admitted Aizen created the Visoreds, he mentioned something else. During the first few meetings to discuss what to do with you, exile wasn't on the table, Kensei thought he had changed his mind when Gin reported in that he was close to killing Aizen. It still took another two months. Why would Yamamoto gamble on something like that, unless what Gin reported was not how close he was to killing Aizen, but that he discovered he was trying to lure Grimmjow to you? You may have been exiled here, alone, to turn the game back on Aizen, because then Grimmjow would be searching the desert for you, not Soul Society. He would be down an Espada. They would lose Ichigo yes, but he wasn't cooperating anyway. He might only be the sixth, but you have to admit Grimmjow has caused quite a bit of trouble for the Soul Reapers, they would want him out of the way if it was possible."

Ichigo was still cuddling Hikari, but he bit out, "Retsu refused to do anything to remove my children without my consent, and she wouldn't let Mayuri anywhere near me. She was in the business of saving lives, not ending them. I hate to think it, but we were bait, on both sides they used us as fucking bait." He was glad the children were not old enough to talk yet, but well, he was a little too worked up to censor himself. He didn't doubt they would be picking up those words soon enough, their father was Grimmjow after all.

Still holding Tsume, Grimmjow went over to his raging Beta, kissing him hard, two of their children shielded between them. When he broke away, he finally said the one thing he should have as soon as Ichigo had come to stay here, "Thank Kami you are so strong."

"Grimmjow I am going to make one thing very clear to you," Ichigo said seriously, nuzzling into his Alpha, "I don't care if Aizen was involved or not. Surviving for these three was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I loved having your children. When I first saw my body curving, and Shiro told me, I had what I thought was the craziest thought, that you should be there to see it. When they moved, and kicked, and squirmed, I wanted your touch, your words, your presence, even though every time we met all we did was fight, I wanted you, and I couldn't explain why. When the first pain came, and I was in the open, just Zangetsu, Shiro, and I, stumbling back to the cave to try to birth them, all I could see and cling to was your face. Then you were there. Right when I needed you most, you were there. As worried as I was that we were about to die, the bigger part of me felt that yes, yes, this was finally right, my body stopped fighting, Tsume started to come, and he was born safe into your arms. There was no place better for him."

"Your mind was fighting, even though your body was telling you it was safe," Grimmjow realized, going back over what had happened in his mind. It had happened so quickly.

Ichigo nodded, "I wanted to hold back, to keep them safe for as long as possible, but it was as if as soon as you showed up, they knew we weren't in danger anymore and there was no stopping them. I felt like pushing from the moment you stepped into the cave, I was able to stop myself for a little while, but not after my water broke."

Szayel spoke quietly, not interrupting their closeness, but informing them about the oddity, "Betas prefer feeling their Alpha close by while they give birth, not usually right next to them, but close enough to feel protected. You knew your Alpha was unlikely to harm you, that you hadn't been abandoned willingly, and that was why you kept having the urge to see him at key moments in the pregnancy. Your human mind kept getting in the way of your instincts."

A slight smile, Ichigo didn't want to be mired down in this, he had meant what he said earlier, no matter if Aizen had been involved he loved his children and he didn't regret them. "They should pass out manuals for this."

"Maybe you should write one for your Visored pals?" Szayel quipped, sensing Ichigo's want to move on to other topics.

"Speaking of Visoreds, when is the next one coming to stay?" Grimmjow asked his mate, knowing Ichigo had more in-depth conversations with them, they still intended to bring another over to fill in for Ulquiorra, but bringing an Alpha in was a little trickier.

"When he learns what he needs to, Ulquiorra wants Kensei here, he is the closest match power wise. Its going to take a little maneuvering to fit him in the band without a lot of upheaval, shouldn't be too much longer, Kensei is older, and responsible, he'll pick it up quick." Ichigo reported.

"I figured they would just send Love," Grimmjow replied.

"Ah does Grimmy want to get a look at his competition for the gentle flower's affections?" Szayel teased, it was still just as fun to get Grimmjow worked up, and he now had the added bonus of not meeting the end of Pantera for another few months.

Grimmjow wanted to growl at him, but he remembered Starrk sleeping on the couch, and settled for a scowl. "So what if I do?"

"You will meet him soon enough," Ichigo soothed, getting a kick out of the situation. As much as he did care about his Alpha, he had realized it a long time ago, Hollows were not monogamous, and he was Hollow enough to not be either. Shiro had been cackling for days when he had finally admitted that one to himself. He never really had been, might be why he hadn't dated even before the saving Rukia incident, if he couldn't devote himself to one partner, he wouldn't hurt many. Now he saw how true open relationships were supposed to work, and he thrived among it. He knew he had been born a Shinigami thanks to Isshin, but he was beginning to wonder if perhaps his soul had been prone to becoming a Visored, he was already half and half from the day of his birth, why wouldn't his soul be capable of taking that one step further? "I have been meaning to ask something, when we discussed the multiple Alpha rule, you did say that the Alphas may be able to control themselves for a limited time, how long are we talking about?"

"Depends on the Alphas," Grimmjow replied promptly, "If we all know each other, and have no strong desire to fight, we might be able to hold off for a few days, but it can be instant if the Alphas in question do not like or tolerate each other well."

"In confronting the Soul Society a show of unity might be the best thing we could do, do you think the Alphas in the Espada, and the Visoreds, could learn to tolerate each other long enough to put on such a show?" Ichigo asked bluntly, he was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

After giving it a bit of thought, Grimmjow finally responded, "It's possible. Between the two groups there are only four adult Alphas, Amon is far too young to influence the others' instincts yet. If we had something in common to motivate us, which we do, then with practice I think we could, or in worse case scenario if the instinct to fight does come out we can point it towards Soul Society and not each other. There are multiple levels of control. Ulquiorra and I already have a system worked out, and I'm sure Kensei and Love do too, so it would be a matter of incorporating them together. Ulquiorra is working with Kensei now, and will be getting acquainted with Love, I will get to know Kensei more while he is here with this in mind."

"So you would just need to get used to Love," Ichigo diagnosed.

Szayel had to press a hand to his mouth to stop the laughter that wanted to spill out. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"What do you mean Szayel?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"They are in competition for the same Beta, if they want to attract his attention, one of the best things they can do is prove they have control over themselves. It shows they have strength, as well as maturity, giving their litters a better chance of success. Rose might not understand the gesture since he hasn't mated before, but the Alphas' instincts will recognize the opportunity for what it is." Szayel was still desperately attempting to stop the laughter, he knew Starrk hadn't been sleeping well, he had reached the point the twins were entirely governing how much rest he got.

"The Shinigami cast you out, and the Hollows took you in, that would be a good way of making a point." Grimmjow analyzed, ignoring the giggling Octava.

"I thought so, I think once all the kids are born, we might want to start bringing the Shinigami willing to fight for us into Heuco Mundo, not Las Noches itself, this is our safe house, but they should know how to make some kind of military base for their squad. Once Yamamoto sees just how many disagree with him, he might have no choice but to listen." Ichigo put forth.

"Ichigo, you do know he is not a man likely to listen to reason." Grimmjow pointed out.

"The desert is large, and in those Shinigami are some of the toughest fighters in the Seireitei, their influence, plus yours, and with the training I can get from Shiro and Zangetsu, I will become the threat he was always afraid I would be. I will challenge Yamamoto if it comes to that. He will not get away with what he wanted to do to my children, one way or another he will step down, I just want the rest of Soul Society to see that any fight between us was HIS choice, not mine. I am not just another Aizen, once Yamamoto steps down I will be more than content to come back here raise my kids, and maybe have a few more in the future." Ichigo was intelligent, he was slightly insulted at the gob smacked look on his Alpha's face when he explained his full plan.

"Really Grimmjow?" Szayel at least knew Ichigo was more than he let on, "Your Beta has a lot more than power to his name. We did choose him as dominant Beta, we could see what he holds back, this is one of those times he lets it shine through."

"Oh I didn't doubt you had your reasons for giving him his spot, I just wasn't expecting that one, and it's perfect." Grimmjow complimented, trying to get his tail out of the fire.

"…Grimmjow, why don't you go out and do a little hunting?" Ichigo suggested, a clipped tone to his voice.

"Why don't I just do that?" Grimmjow agreed, leaving the Betas chuckling to themselves, he knew he was being excused so they could speak about something that did not include Alphas, it was not completely personal. The timing was done for amusement though.

It was only the children, Szayel, Ichigo, and the sleeping Starrk left in the room. Nel and Rose and gone out for a little sparring, since she could hold her adult shape longer, she wanted to see if she could build herself back into fighting form. As gentle as she usually was, she was still an Arrancar and former Espada, and she would protect her family when called upon to do so. She cycled through the able bodied fighters left in Las Noches for her short sparring sessions. It was amusing when she fought Grimmjow, considering she could beat her father every single time, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Ichigo, but I think you deserved to know what I stumbled over," Szayel apologized almost as soon as the door was shut.

"You were right to let me know." Ichigo waved off the apology. "I will never regret my children. They were not planned, but knowing they were going to be used as pawns in some stupid game, I am so angry right now there are no words for it. That is all the motivation I need to make myself strong enough to beat Yamamoto. If he felt there was a reason to fear me, well let's find out."

"Ignorance is not bliss," Szayel stated, "I wanted you strong and prepared, just incase he tried to use that to trip you up. I would not put it passed him."

"Neither would I," Ichigo agreed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Szayel encouraged, laughing softly as Hikari started sneaking up on Tsume both going after the same blue and red stripped ball.

"You keep making a big deal over the dominant Beta thing, I've accepted it, but Grimmjow mentioned the whole band is ranked. How does everyone else fit in?" He knew there was a ranking, but he couldn't get the order pinned down, there was too much he didn't know.

"Like we told you, Betas are ranked according to respect. Our rankings are a little looser than Alphas because of that. I rank a touch higher than Starrk, only because I have already had litters, but since he is much older and has more general experience, I do yield to him on some matters. In that way, all three of us have times where we could be seen as the lead Beta in our areas of expertise, but that is also found in pack animals, delegating responsibility is a good way of spreading out the work so no single Beta is over strained. There is one thing though, because we have a dominant Beta, there is an Omega, or lowest, this doesn't mean we treat them badly, this just means they do not have as much influence over the others. Rose holds this position. He is a Beta that has never carried a litter, and while he is older than me, he is quite a bit younger than Starrk, and he has only had his Hollow for about a century, and that is less time than I have been around. That is why we all have the occasional urge to mother him, and why the rules he is governed by are the same as the ones for children in bands."

"That makes sense," Ichigo replied after mulling it over. "Hollows really aren't that complicated are they?"

"No, we just aren't human. The more you can separate who you are now, from who you used to, the better off you will be." Szayel advised. "It's easier for those of us who were born. I have no memory of humanity. My carrier was born human, and he tried to tell me about it, but it is not the same thing."

"After seeing all three worlds, I like it here," Ichigo confessed.

"That might be your Hollow talking, but even if it is, I'm glad." Szayel approved.

They let the children take up their concentration after that. The three playing on the floor, and the one trying to make more room for himself inside Szayel, were equally good distractions. Starrk and Szayel had their naps timed, when one was sleeping, the other attempted to stay awake, even though the others told them to get as much rest as they wanted. Both of them protested, they liked spending time awake and aware, these were happy times, and they didn't want to miss out because they were always asleep.

Szayel was more then aware as his last few months came he would do nothing but sleep, he wanted to participate while he still could, and he was still having to sleep during the day more than he liked to. It was for the baby though, and he would do anything for the child stretching out his belly.

When Grimmjow returned to the room later, the sleeping arrangements had switched around. Szayel was asleep on the bed, Nel curled up beside them, tired from her training. Ichigo was laying on the cushion the girls usually used, his three children around him, the Beta was awake, but the kids were not. Ichigo was content though, surrounded by their steady breathing and warm bodies, he wanted them close after the realizations Szayel had.

It was Starrk that drew his attention. He was awake, but there was a smile on his face, and his hand was running softly over his stomach. Grimmjow went over and sat down, leaning against the couch, so his head was next to the Beta's. "You look happy."

"That's because I am." Starrk admitted. "They listened to you." He reached out and pulled Grimmjow's hand up, setting it where his own hands had just been.

They were moving, it was strong and sure movements now, gliding under his hand. No punches or kicks like before, just those stretches and glides, it made a rush of possessive emotion run through him, just as strongly as stepping into the cave and finding Ichigo in labor. Starrk did not seem surprised, rather welcoming, when the Alpha claimed his lips without moving his hand. "Beautiful and strong, all three of you." He whispered softly against the Beta's lips.

Starrk did not speak immediately, he just wanted affection for a little while. He still missed Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow was right here, and he did know how to treat his Betas well, Starrk was not lacking in attention by any means.

Hands still on his stomach, Grimmjow said a few words very similar to what Ulquiorra had already told him, and while it hadn't completely shocked him from the stoic Alpha, he was a little more surprised coming from Grimmjow. "I know these twins may not be mine, I hope they are, but even if they are not I'm here for you. I have many children, and yours would be very welcome additions, but if they are Ulquiorra's I will only smile and help you through the rest of the process."

For once, the Beta initiated the kiss, and Grimmjow was glad he had decided to say it aloud. He would have done it regardless, but sometimes things need to be said, and the nervous Beta appreciated hearing it. "You are both going to be there right? I made Ulquiorra promise to try to make it back, I figured you already broke the rules for Ichigo, you would do it for me."

"If you want me there, I will be. It was exhilarating being there helping Ichigo, I had never gotten to be so involved. To actually see my children being born, let alone catch them myself. I will not deny you one of your Alphas just because I might not be the one, we simply do not know, and I won't miss it based on a maybe." Grimmjow decided easily.

"You are a good Alpha Grimmjow, I will not be disappointed no matter how this turns out, remember that." Starrk insisted. He wanted to make sure both his Alphas understood that loud and clear, he had chosen both of them, because they were both deserving of the chance, he left it in the hands of fate to decide which would be the sire of his litter.

Grimmjow nuzzled into his neck, tacking advantage of the newly revealed skin since his recombination with Lilynette had moved his mask fragment from the choker like jaw, to over his eye. The Alphas could always get to some portion of his neck and throat, but the unrestricted access was new and enticing.

The babies moved a little stronger this time, stretching towards Grimmjow, as if sensing he was there and trying to reach him. "Soon little ones, your family is waiting for you, but only when you're ready okay?" Starrk stroked them soothingly, it was close, but still a bit too early to be encouraging them to come.

"Are you enjoying this? At least when they aren't turning your organs into training dummies?" Grimmjow couldn't help but ask.

In answer, Starrk pressed the Alpha's hand harder against his stomach to feel the twins even clearer. "Do not think for even one second I'm not happy about this. There are down sides, but I love feeling full of life and hope. Whether these are Ulquiorra's cubs or yours, I don't care, but they are filling me so completely I think I am going to regret it a little when they are born. At least then they will be in my arms, so there won't be complete emptiness."

With every word, Grimmjow's grin grew wider, "With how long you waited, I wasn't sure how you would take to carrying, but you are doing amazing."

"This will not be my only litter, I want more," Starrk admitted, "They aren't even born yet and I'm already planning the next batch."

"Judging by these two, any children you have are going to be strong and healthy, so I say have as many as you want." Grimmjow encouraged, knowing he would give the same advice to Ichigo.

"I was thinking the same thing," Starrk relaxed back in contentment, the Alpha still feeling the twins gliding around his stomach. No, he didn't know whose children he carried, but he did know one thing, both Alphas that had supported him through this would be getting a litter from him, sooner or later.

It was a good thing the two pregnant ones had managed to get some sleep the day before, because the next one brought with it changes. Shinji and Kensei were back, but it was Shinji who approached Ichigo's room, Kensei hanging back at the now little used meeting room.

"Ichigo, Kensei's managed it, but I don't think this is the best place to try it. Better not to push things." Shinji explained.

That got the attention of everyone, for once no one had splintered off yet, "Should it just be Grimmjow, or do you need a few Betas there for it to work right?"

"Grimmjow, you, and one of your kids should work for the initial phase. We do need some of the vulnerable band members present, but no need to go overboard." Shinji analyzed. "We can have him imprint on the others afterwards.

"Not Amon," Grimmjow interrupted, "He shouldn't be developed enough to interfere but we shouldn't chance it when we have two Betas to choose from."

"Tsume then," Ichigo decided, picking up his first born.

"Alright, let's go." Shinji encouraged.

When they had left, Szayel turned to Starrk and commented, "Well this will be interesting."

"Yes it will be." He agreed.

"I think I'm missing something, what does Kensei need to do?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Alphas are usually ranked according to strength, but we have a little problem here. Kensei is essentially a guest here to help, Grimmjow is the one with mated Betas and a litter to protect, but Kensei is stronger. What Ulquiorra was teaching Kensei how to do, was submit his position to an Alpha weaker than him, probably using Love since Kensei and Ulquiorra are evenly matched. Don't worry, when things go back to normally, your ranking can reestablish itself. Hollow bands are very fluid since Hollow power levels fluctuate." Szayel explained.

"Oh, could that cause trouble?" Rose asked, eyes narrowed.

"If Kensei can keep control, then it should be fine, if he loses it there might be a fight. Why do you think Shinji asked Ichigo to come, and bring only one baby? They can keep him contained under those circumstances, it will be fine. Ulquiorra would not have sent him through unless he was completely positive he could do it. Ulquiorra has too much to protect here." Starrk finished for Szayel as one of the twins kicked to remind him exactly what Ulquiorra was protecting.


	19. I Do it For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding in a new member can be a bit tricky

Chapter Nineteen

I Do It For You

Kensei was standing carefully relaxed in the meeting room waiting for the group. Shinji stood directly behind Ichigo and Grimmjow, speaking lowly to inform them what they needed to do, "Ichigo you keep Tsume, and let Kensei come up to the three of you. Grimmjow he is going to greet those two first, you will have to allow this, shouldn't be too hard as there is already another Alpha claim on them. Kensei needs to sense your claim Grimmjow, because that is what will start the process of him submitting. Ichigo once he is finished with you two, if I were you I would step back, it should be fine, but let's keep Tsume out of this just in case."

Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded slightly to show they heard him, and Shinji left them to go to Kensei, putting himself in the middle since he was the most familiar entity to both groups. A few more reassurances, Kensei already knew what he needed to do, Ulquiorra had drilled it into him mercilessly; and he was approaching the trio cautiously.

Ichigo had known for awhile now that Kensei was an Alpha, and had worked closely with him for longer than that. During his short, but intense, training with the Visoreds before the Winter War he had fought all of them many times, so he was no stranger to physical contact with them. Despite all of that, when the silver haired Visored came up, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other gently stroking Tsume's back, the older and taller man leaned down and nuzzled into Ichigo's hair instead of his neck like the other Alphas usually did; Ichigo could not repress the shiver that ran up his spine and his eyes burned gold and black as even Shiro came forward with interest at the proceedings. He was now recognizing what Starrk had a few weeks back when Rose had first mentioned Kensei's strength, a powerful Alpha was in front of him, and for the first time he was recognizing Kensei as the potential mate he was. All the time spent training with them, the other Visoreds knowing, but mostly ignoring, their Alpha/Beta status, melting away at his touch.

As those thoughts hit Ichigo, he felt Kensei step away, and his wits returned to him a bit. He needed to get his son and himself out of the way; the next part was between Kensei and Grimmjow. He backed away to where Shinji was standing, he had been observing the exchange carefully, ready to step in if something went wrong. Shinji and Ichigo were the only two strong enough to beat Kensei if it came down to fighting, and Ichigo was needed to protect Tsume.

"You didn't seem to mind that," Shinji teased, his grin nearly as wide as Grimmjow's, but his eyes were still focused on the two Alphas. They hadn't approached each other yet, instead giving Kensei a few moments to calm down a bit before he had to do the really hard part.

He wasn't sure how to answer that, until he settled on, "Have you let the Alpha Visoreds claim you?" Not as invasive as asking if Shinji had mated before, he figured he could get away with asking, and Shinji was ribbing him too.

"Maybe I have," Shinji hedged, and Ichigo knew he had, or he would have just denied it.

"It's hard to mind something like that," Ichigo admitted, he was glad he had come to live at Las Noches. Living with the Arrancar had helped him understand himself, and come to terms with being a Beta, that just because he was able to carry life didn't mean he was weak. Betas were strong, and they had to give permission to their Alphas. Enjoying having a protector take care of them while they carried their litters and raised them was not something to be ashamed of. In all their talk of the nature of Hollows, Alphas, and Betas, not even once had anyone referred to a Beta Hollow as a submissive. They could be complacent, but only to the Alpha of their choice, and they yielded to Betas of higher rank, but even Alphas did that. Ichigo did not need to be an Alpha to know he was powerful.

Any further thoughts or comments were halted by the Alphas finally acting, Kensei moved towards Grimmjow, drawing his Zanpakuto, not releasing it to even Shikai stage. Grimmjow did the same with Pantera, and stood still, waiting to see if Kensei would keep control, or attack.

A step away from Grimmjow, every muscle quivering, he didn't want to fight, but his instincts did not like what he was about to do; and Kensei first lowered the tip of his sword, followed by the rest of his body until he was on his knees. That was hard enough when in front of another Alpha holding a drawn sword. Looking like he would prefer to go another few rounds with Aizen himself, Kensei slowly tilted his head, and bared his neck to the weaker Alpha.

Forgoing Pantera, since this needed a more delicate touch, Grimmjow reached out with his hand. He had claws in his released state, but in this form, his nails were still sharper than a human's. He gripped the bared column tightly until he felt the skin give way under the pressure and warm liquid well up around his fingertips. Once he let go, there was half-moon shaped cuts on Kensei's neck, and he allowed the other Alpha to get to his feet. Grimmjow was now top Alpha, Kensei couldn't have just handed it to him he had to draw blood to seal the position.

Pressing a hand to the minor wounds on his neck Kensei quipped, "I never want to do that again."

"I didn't hurt you that much," Grimmjow scoffed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh not this," Kensei used his other hand to gesture at his neck, "No I meant the rest of it. That sucked! Ichigo you better appreciate this, and those kids had better call me Uncle."

Shinji and Ichigo couldn't help it, they burst out laughing, until they were leaning against each other for support, Tsume giggling with them since he enjoyed hearing his daddy laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kensei asked in confusion.

Grimmjow looked at the pair of Betas suspiciously, knowing quite a bit about his Beta now that they'd been sharing close quarters for several months. "…I think I know, but you could be in for a surprise."

"After all this, I think I can take surprises." Kensei responded with a shrug.

"Alright, just don't say I didn't warn you, Ichigo has changed quite a bit since you picked up a stray Shinigami. I think my Beta likes you." Grimmjow informed him, a little payback for Ichigo telling Rose about him.

"I've known that," Kensei still didn't get it.

Grimmjow face-palmed, "Damn, what did you Visoreds do, bury your heads in the sand for a century? No wonder Ichigo was the first to have young, and they were to one of us. Let me spell it out, shall I? You are an Alpha. He is a Beta. Ichigo appreciates you doing this alright, and Betas tend to reward Alphas they appreciate with a litter or two."

The shocked look was only on Kensei's face for a few seconds before a round of rueful laughter, "Well at least you did warn me. Why is Shinji laughing too though?"

"Ichigo is my puzzle, Shinji is yours." Grimmjow declared firmly, it had taken him long enough to figure out the one Beta let alone the other.

"Grimmjow, when in earshot of your Beta, it would be a bad idea to refer to them as a type of toy." Ichigo growled warningly as he and Shinji returned to the Alphas an armload of giggling child in tow, gleefully enjoying the well-camouflaged look of panic on the Alpha's face. He had just gained the top position, and now his Beta was about to knock him on his ass if he wasn't careful. "Kensei, would you take him for a few minutes?" Ichigo offered the other Alpha his son. Yes, he was deliberately firing up Grimmjow, he wanted to play a bit with his Alpha, not a spar, just play.

With a careful glance at Grimmjow, but a permissive nod from Ichigo, Kensei took the kid, and Tsume was immediately examining the new person thoroughly. Kensei had come by every so often, but not nearly enough for the babies to be familiar with him. It was unusual enough just meeting someone not wearing white or black.

"So Grimmjow, why exactly am I a puzzle?" Ichigo teased, stalking towards him as a little bit of gold burned into the brown of his eyes. Shiro didn't want to miss this.

"Puzzles can be good things!" Grimmjow protested, trying once again to pull his tail out of the fire. For all he knew about Ichigo, he sure did get himself caught up in these little games pretty often.

Shinji had rejoined Kensei, both playing with Tsume and watching Ichigo tease Grimmjow, "Grimmjow might have called Ichigo a puzzle, but I wonder if he notices that he is Ichigo's toy at the moment."

After watching a few more verbal volleys pass between the two, Kensei responded, "Don't think so. Looks like he thinks he's in trouble."

"Good for Ichigo, Grimmjow could use the humility." Shinji approved.

"Shinji, do you think the Visoreds suppressed too much?" Kensei finally asked, surprising his old friend, but Grimmjow's frustrated question had made him start thinking.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Shinji was confused, and Kensei couldn't blame him, so he explained what Grimmjow had said. With that understood, Shinji was able to say more on it, he was easily the most observant of the Visoreds even if he covered it up with exuberance most of the time. A lot like Kisuke. "I think we did hold back a lot. We hated anything to do with our Hollows, is it any wonder we ignored our instincts until it was absolutely unavoidable not to? Even they have mentioned mating is a choice, and you and I both know we would not make a choice that would prove without a shadow of a doubt how much of a monster we had become."

"They keep saying Hollows are not monsters, at least not at the level ours seem to be at," Kensei pointed out quietly.

"I have been thinking about that," Shinji admitted, "Kensei what if our Hollows fight us so hard, because we are fighting them? One thing they have said is how protective Hollows can be. They are not gentle or passive, and have never claimed to be. I keep watching Shiro and Ichigo, look at them now, and see Ichigo's eyes? They are gold, and the whites are turning black, both of them are watching, they are coexisting without a major battle. Are those two really that different from us, or is their advantage in their attitude? Ichigo was not raised in the Soul Society, with decade after decade of indoctrination about evil Hollows that must be destroyed; at most, he had a few months. He was afraid of Shiro, as he should have been, but he wasn't repulsed like we were. Depending on nothing but your sword and your Hollow for survival could be the thing needed to break the barrier between fear and understanding."

Kensei fell silent, letting the child in his arms take up some of his attention as he processed the information. "Do you think it's too late for us to try the same thing?"

"I don't know, but you know Lisa would want to try it. She hates being stuck in the Living World the most of all of us. If there was a way to get our Hollows to work with us, to be less of a threat, she would jump at the chance to find out and maybe get back to her Captain." The Captain class Visoreds were leaders, they didn't like leaving their squads and subordinates, but Lisa, she didn't know if her Captain would even look at her, or be like all the others and kill her for what she became. The not knowing made the hiding in the Living World nearly unbearable for her. At least the other Lieutenants had contact with their Captains and knew how they felt.

Shinji and Kensei were interrupted when a chastised Grimmjow and slightly smirking Ichigo came back over to them, they could see Shiro in his eyes and smirk, but the rest was all Ichigo. "We figure it's time to head back, the other's are probably starting to get worried about us, though no one had to release so they shouldn't be too worked up yet." Grimmjow explained, carefully not looking at his Beta.

Ichigo let Kensei carry Tsume back to the room, and they entered to find Starrk and Szayel sharing the couch, with Rose and Nel on the floor entertaining Hikari and Amon. There was instant relief on Rose's face when he saw them return without obvious injuries. "Good, you made it."

"How did it go?" Szayel asked more broadly as they all made themselves comfortable, Ichigo joining the Betas on the couch, while the three others sat with the playing children, setting Tsume with his siblings. In response to the question, Kensei turned towards him, and showed the little red marks on his neck, they would fade to white in a little while, and stay while Kensei was part of the band. The marks would heal completely when Kensei left and Grimmjow's presence was no longer around him.

Szayel nodded in approval, "That works well, proving acceptance without humiliation, a show of respect from the lower Alpha. Nice job Grimmjow." The last part might have been a compliment, if it was said by anyone else, to any one other than Grimmjow.

"I do know what I'm doing some of the time," Grimmjow protested half-heartedly, Szayel and him would always pick on each other, it was just who they were.

"You two are looking healthy," Kensei spoke over the light teasing between Alpha and Beta, wanting to say it while it was on his mind, Starrk and Szayel were both looking on the decidedly pregnant side, but at least you could also tell they were happy about it.

Szayel grinned at him, hands going to his stomach where they usually were ever since his baby had started moving. "All right, I like this one." He approved.

"Thank you," Starrk answered simply, a little smile at hearing the comment on his face.

Unlike humans, Hollows didn't mind attention being drawn to their growing bodies, as Kensei had said, it just proved they were a strong Beta carrying a healthy litter. With the low survival rates, saying a Beta had a nice full belly while carrying was a compliment, not an insult.

"How much time do you have left now?" He asked them, he hadn't kept track that closely, not knowing he was going to be so involved with them.

"I'm almost 32 weeks," Starrk answered first, "Only about eight more to go." If he looked a little pale at the thought, no one could really blame him. Two months, or about that much, and he would have his little ones. His Alphas would know which of them was a father again.

"I'm ten weeks behind him, but mine is going to be harder. When I get to the point he is at, I'm going to be just next to useless, all of my strength will be going to the child." Szayel explained as simply as he could.

"I won't ask, I'll just trust you on that," Kensei allowed, realizing the Beta might not feel comfortable talking about it to a strange Alpha so soon.

"Hey Grimmjow, Szayel, do you think we should tell Shinji what we were talking about before? He might be able to dig up more about it, and if he can't, Yoruichi might be able to." Ichigo had been debating about asking the Visoreds for help in discovering the truth behind the new theory of Aizen and Yamamoto playing tug-of-war with his children.

"Well now you might as well tell me, you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do," Shinji interrupted before either of the Arrancar questioned could respond. He, unlike many of the others Ichigo had encountered in his short life, actually gave a Damn about him, so he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"We think we may have stumbled on Aizen's last scheme, his back-up plan to get in Soul Society for a second strike." Ichigo started to explain. "An Alpha creating chaos in one area would be a good cover for him to sneak in and take over. What better way to whip an Alpha into a frenzy then to separate them from their pregnant Beta. Especially an Alpha that already has a temper problem and would have no issue ripping up either Soul Society or the Living World to get to his Beta."

"Grimmjow," Shinji realized, his quick mind jumping to the same conclusion as Szayel's. "You two were the back-up plan."

"My mating was a little too well timed to be coincidence. At least that is what we are thinking now. Aizen had all of the Espada controlled so they wouldn't mate, and yet, here are my three kids, while Aizen was still in Las Noches." Ichigo explained further.

Szayel had something to add, "Aizen didn't take the top three Espada from Heuco Mundo to fight the Shinigami until after Grimmjow was defeated, I thought it was odd he waited for that, but not the others. It makes sense now if you think of it as him using his Bankai to release Grimmjow from the constraints of mating, he may have even gone as far as to influence Ichigo into choosing him. I don't think so, as far as we know, his Bankai is the same as his Shikai, you have to have been exposed to it at least once for the effects to work."

"Aizen didn't make me chose," Ichigo spoke up quietly, and was that a blush?

Grimmjow chuckled, "Oh, what's this?"

Ichigo looked annoyed, but went ahead and admitted it anyway. "I liked you before okay. After the fight, and I caught you, things changed. I wasn't completely sure what you were doing at first, but when I did understand, well, I didn't bother fighting. You may have forgotten that day but I haven't. I thought I made it clear to you, even if Aizen was involved, I loved having your children. I didn't simply say I loved having children, even though I did enjoy carrying them as terrifying as it was."

"You remember?" Grimmjow honestly hadn't known.

"Of course I do." Ichigo responded shortly, he hadn't said anything about forgetting, now had he?

"Wait, you remember, you were fully in control of yourself, well as far as your instincts allowed, and you still let me…?" The implications hit Grimmjow, and instead of the cockiness the observing Visoreds were expecting, they were treated to awe, Grimmjow was honestly honored Ichigo had shown him that trust.

"It's not like I knew I could get pregnant." Ichigo defended himself, causing a brief moment of silence, before most of the others began to laugh at him. "Well, it's true!"

Shinji was the first to recover, "We needed the laugh, now if you are so sure about Aizen's role, what has you worried now? Aizen is dead."

Grimmjow took over for his Beta, "Because we think it was more than Aizen. Yamamoto may have been involved too. Gin was feeding information to the Soul Society, what we don't know is what information. You thought he told them he was close to killing Aizen, and that was why they allowed Ichigo to be exiled, what if that's wrong? Aizen was still very much alive when Yamamoto sent Ichigo, an extremely powerful warrior, right into his territory, alone, with his sword, and a belly full of good reasons to seek him out."

"It would only make sense if there was different information being passed," Ichigo took up the thread. "First, that Aizen was planning a second attack during which the Shinigami would be too busy defending the Soul Society from a frenzied Grimmjow to realize the real target was the Living World where Aizen would attack at the same time to make his key. With me being the cornerstone of the plan, I was more of a threat in either the Living World or the Soul Society than I was alone in Heuco Mundo. Even if I had gotten desperate and sought out my children's father, he would only be sending Aizen one heavily pregnant fifteen year old. This is I think why he made sure I was alone, even if I had gone to Aizen, not much of a threat."

"Gin must not have told him about me then," Szayel said softly, "With Aizen you would have no Retsu to defend you, no choice would be given, unless he had interest in keeping the children for some purpose they would be taken from you the moment you arrived. Aizen wanted warriors not mothers."

"That may be true, or Yamamoto was hoping Aizen would take care of the problem for him and Gin would still eliminate him before we could cause any further trouble." Ichigo leaned over and kissed Szayel's cheek reassuringly, pulling the other Beta against him so the silky pink hair was resting on his shoulder.

The others did not comment on the reassurances passing between them. It was a closeness that was needed and wanted on both sides, no one was too blind to see that, or too crass to interfere.

"So you want me to see if Yamamoto knew about this? And if he did, who else might have been involved?" Shinji double-checked once he was sure all the information had been given.

"Yes." Ichigo confirmed. "I know you said Yoruichi still goes to Soul Society, and you have Shinigami traveling back and forth to talk to the Espada, please try to find some answers. Oh and Szayel would like to talk to Kenpachi, so if Yumichika or Ikkaku drops by to see Kisuke, can you please pass a message along that he is invited to come here?"

"Whoa, you want Kenpachi Zaraki to come here?" Shinji asked carefully.

"I want to talk to him," Szayel spoke for himself. "He isn't going to hurt us, oh and he can bring the kid too, the little one, with all the pink."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ichigo smiled at Szayel, but couldn't deny him this, not with that look in his eyes. "You heard him, yes Kenpachi, and Yachiru. There have been Captains here before, we can handle another."

"But this is Kenpachi," Shinji pointed out, he hadn't known him long, but with this one you didn't have to.

"Yeah? He's also a friend. He hasn't given up on me, so I won't on him. You'll see it will be fine, it might even be a good idea to have him around for awhile, say what you will about him, he is a Damn strong fighter." Ichigo defended Kenpachi, knowing the large brute of a Captain was probably doing the same for him. There were two sides to Kenpachi, one that killed you, and one that taught you, if you knew what you were doing you could learn an awful lot from that man. He had earned a surprising amount of respect from the older Captains as time passed, his methods were unusual, but they worked.

"Won't he get in trouble for leaving Soul Society?" Starrk asked, not worried about their safety, worried about the Captain, he had heard enough about this particular one to trust Ichigo and Szayel's judgment.

"Kenpachi never really follows the rules much." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "Squad Eleven and Squad Four are assigned together all the time, a combat unit is need of healers on a regular basis, Retsu can send him with a few of her squad members on a Hollow raid. Even Yamamoto doesn't argue with Retsu, and Kisuke has been checking everyone who comes through for Squad Twelve monitoring equipment. It wouldn't work if Kenpachi was anyone else, but thank Kami he has a weakness for ignoring the rules, and hates filing reports."

"What would we do with the Squad Four members?" Szayel asked, the idea had merit, but there was one flaw.

"By members, I really mean member, Hanataro. Though at this point there are probably other Squad Four people we could bring without trouble, I just really don't feel like dealing with all the questions. Not with the babies so close to coming." Ichigo explained.

"How do you know there will be that many questions to deal with?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Healers by nature are more curious then a heap of cats when faced with something new, and this definitely counts as new. For them there is the added pleasure of not being some unpleasant wound or Kido injury, this is the process of giving life, and it can be a relief to work with that after everything else they must have seen in their training. I stayed in their Squad barracks while I was in the Soul Society, the braver healers all wanted to feel them, they did get to sense their Spirit Pressure, but they had hoped to feel them move. I wasn't far enough for them to get the chance though." A soft smile, as Ichigo remembered some of the few good memories of his month with the Soul Reapers, the quiet healers, their gentle touches, and sometimes their warm smile as they guessed the gender of the child who responded to them. Retsu and Hanataro had overseen all his true care, but that hadn't meant they were the only two to touch him. Though Retsu had softly advised him each time a new person approached him if they were safe or not. To her credit, she had always been gentle, but honest about each person, turning away no one, but cautioning a few.

"When should we try to get Kenpachi here?" Shinji asked, caving to the will of Szayel, who beamed at him.

"Let's not set an exact time, whenever he can manage it safely. Although if he can't make it in the next six weeks, he should wait until after the twins come. You will know when it is, we will be sending someone to get Ulquiorra for it." As Ichigo spoke, Starrk went a little pale again, but he held it together as Shinji said goodbye and Rose offered to show Kensei to the room they had gotten ready for him. He would be staying in Zommari's old room, close to Grimmjow's in case of trouble, but not on top of each other to keep the Alphas from stressing too much.

Szayel was still curled into his one side, so it took a little maneuvering, but eventually Starrk was resting against his other side, Ichigo's arm wrapped around him. "It's going to be alright." Grimmjow came to kneel in front of the trio, while Nel stayed back to care for the babies while the adults took care of the worried Beta.

"What has you scared?" Grimmjow was being gentle, brushing Starrk's hair back from his face. "Is it something specific, or just because this is your first?"

"I'm not scared, I'm overwhelmed," He corrected, pressing against Ichigo while tilting his head towards Grimmjow's slowly petting hand. "Scared is only a part of it." He eventually admitted.

From across Ichigo's lap, Szayel reached over and gripped his hand reassuringly, "This is something age means nothing. You are feeling so many things at once you don't know how to process them. Your litter is coming, you've known it would, but now you can count the days instead of months. It is perfectly normal to be scared. I would be more worried if you were not at least a little nervous. Just remember those children filling your body now, will fill your life forever, with their smiles, their joy, and most importantly their memories."

"How many children do you have?" Starrk asked, liking the topic, listening intently.

"Fourteen counting this one," Szayel answered with a cat that caught the canary grin at the dropped jaw on Grimmjow. "What, you knew I had four litters, and that I was insect type, it just so happens I have a lot of kids." Ichigo remembered Szayel saying his litters were usually big he wasn't exaggerating was he?

"It's odd for you carrying one isn't it?" Ichigo realized.

"A little," Szayel admitted, "I wasn't used to waiting that long to show, I wanted to see him grow so badly, it seemed to take forever. Even as a Hollow I had a slender form, I showed my litters fairly early."

"How many Alphas?" Grimmjow asked curiously, he didn't want Szayel dwelling, he was moving on well, this was no time for a relapse.

"Three Alphas, and five girls." Szayel reported, smiling brightly remembering his babies. They were perfect in his eyes.

"That's a pretty high amount of girls for a male Beta," Grimmjow noticed.

"My Alpha's carrier was female." Szayel explained.

"That matters?" Ichigo had interrupted them, his arm was still wrapped around the listening Starrk hearing about the other's children was helping to calm him down. There was still time before his came, and soon he could be just like Szayel, with many litters to remember and brag about.

"Family history can matter yes, remember our children are born from fragments of our souls. We are not organic creatures, but spiritual ones, we are only physical to those on the same plane, which is why your children's umbilical cords were attached to your soul form, and not your physical body. Since my soul is half my Alphas, and half his soul was born from a female Beta, then yes I have a higher likelihood of having female children then a Beta whose earlier family was also male." Szayel explained.

"The Beta that birthed me was female." Starrk volunteered, sounding calmer, and his face wasn't pale anymore, but Grimmjow was still stroking his hair, and Ichigo wasn't letting him go. Starrk didn't seem to mind.

A light chuckle from Szayel, "The Primera Espada is not only a Beta, but born from a female Hollow. If that doesn't prove the current schools of thought wrong, I don't know what does."

"I can't say anything about that, my daughter is already a Vasto Lorde, and I know for a fact she was born Adjuchas. I can't beat her in a spar even now while she is recovering from one heck of a nasty injury." Those listening could hear the pride.

"Thanks Daddy!" A happy voice rang out from the other side of the room. Nel had heard him, now Grimmjow was going to have to try to live this one down too. This was just not his day.


	20. Is This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions for the Betas

Chapter Twenty

Is This Love

"Grimmjow get over here now!" Ichigo called excitedly to his mate, and the Alpha turned just in time to see Hikari, hands freed from Ichigo's grasp stumble forward two steps before falling on her little rear and starting to cry from squishing her tail. "She learned a new trick!" The proud Beta pointed out, hugging and kissing his daughter thoroughly. The others were close, but she was the first to manage a full step.

With a wide grin and a prideful laugh Grimmjow was right next to his Beta, also consoling his daughter, and attempting to encourage the others into doing the same few small steps. They could all stand for a few seconds once their hands were released, heart stopping enough to do, but they couldn't finish a step before falling. It wouldn't be long though. They were growing up fast.

"They're starting to walk," The statement hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks, and he would know, considering the amount of walls he had been thrown through.

Grimmjow gripped his shoulder briefly, "Yes, they are. You made them strong Ichigo, they take after you. Our little girl was the first, she is going to be a firecracker, just like her big sister."

"Nel would be happy to hear you say that," Ichigo was not crying, really he wasn't, there was just a lot of dust in the air; that's right dust.

"Aw Ichigo, you knew this was going to happen someday, they weren't going to stay babies forever even if they were completely human. Just think what kind of mischief they are gonna be once they start running!" The glee in his voice was enough to turn Ichigo's tears into a little bit of apprehension.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about staying in shape, I think they are going to do it for me." He managed to say while calming his tears, at least at this they were mostly happy tears.

On the other side of the room, Kensei was thinking and he found himself entranced by the dynamics he saw in this group. The easy affection, the way each person took care of the others, without appearing to think about it. There was love between all of them, even if he never heard any of them say it, oh Ichigo did to his children, and when the older Arrancar were speaking of past litters, but no adult said 'I love you' to another adult it was odd.

"There is something puzzling you isn't there?" It was the by now incredibly pregnant Starrk asking him, once more stretched out on the couch, Kensei on the floor watching Grimmjow and Ichigo taking care of their kids, Szayel was sleeping on the bed. Rose and Nel went out for a spar.

"I'm not understanding something. Grimmjow accused the Visoreds recently of burying our heads in the sand, I'm beginning to think he was right." Kensei replied to the calm Beta. He got along well with Starrk, instead of becoming arrogant do to his age and experience Starrk was a patient teacher, and he had moments of doubt that he was more than willing to allow the others to comfort him through. All together it made for a very interesting person.

A baby decided his liver hadn't been pulverized enough yet, and he had to run his hand over the child to try to calm the little one down while he responded, "What has you confused? Grimmjow doesn't have much tact, but the Visoreds were isolated for a long time, it is going to take a little while to bring yourselves out of the exile imposed on you."

Kensei has seen him wince a bit and his hand fly to his stomach, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, they are kicking a lot today and getting really strong, it's a good thing actually but my organs don't agree," Starrk assured. He saw a brief look of indecision on the Alpha's face and guessed the cause, "You can feel them if you want, I don't mind." Kensei had done a lot to help protect them, he was under no illusions how hard it had been to submit to Grimmjow, he was willing to let him feel his babies kick after that.

Kensei's hand was barely in place before a twin was kicking out at it, "Wow, no wonder you winced, they are really hitting hard." He pulled his hand away laughing.

"Just remember that when you have a Beta carrying your litter, be good to them," Starrk warned with a teasing grin, a warm glow settling over him at the Alpha's praise. It was always nice to hear you were doing a good job. "Now, back to what we were talking about before these two decided to interrupt, what's baffling you?"

"Why don't Hollows tell their mates they love them, even though they obviously do?" Kensei finally asked his question.

"So you've noticed that have you?" Starrk approved, liking to see observant people around, "Love is complicated for us, at least when coming at it from a human's perspective. We are instinctive creatures. Emotions usually have little room in instinct, yet there can be no doubt both parents love the children produced from a mating, so a Hollow is capable of it. Both Betas and Alphas do love our mates, but for us the ties in a band are so tight, we are just as close to the other Betas in the bands as we are to the Alphas. Szayel has lost his mate, the father to the child he carries now, if he were human the loss would be crippling. He grieves yes, he misses Nnoitra's presence and wishes he were here to witness the birth of their child, but notice his yearnings lie with him wanting Nnoitra to meet their baby, not him. In this way having multiple mates protects us from loses like his, we are a species that is very violent and death is not uncommon especially for an Alpha protecting their Beta. The Beta can move on and raise the litter the Alpha left behind, honoring the sacrifice the Alpha made to keep the Beta and litter alive. Now without Nnoitra, but part of a band, Szayel has clung to Ichigo, and those two show love to each other on the same level as an Alpha and Beta would, fitting since Ichigo is the third father to Szayel's child. Even without that though, Szayel would have bonded to the dominant Beta without his Alpha around anymore."

"So you do love, a little oddly but still love, so why don't you say it?" It wasn't lost on Kensei that Starrk has never truly answered the question.

"As old as I am, I could have had well over seventy mates, after so many the words lose their meaning." Starrk admitted easily. "A human may only say it to a handful of people in the course of dating, but that just isn't the case with us. Three words are not important. Actions mean more to a race that is heavily instinctual and ritualistic. We show our love in never letting a band member be alone in fear or pain, and in never failing a mate without feeling despair, that is far more reliable than words."

"You don't say it, because you don't need to," Kensei realized.

"Right, the best Alphas, and the closest bands have no need for words when we are always showing each other exactly how much we mean to one another. It is harder to lie with your body than your voice." Starrk confirmed, his hands back on his stomach, still attempting to calm the twins down, but today they did not seem to be listening to him. They wanted to play. He didn't mind though, they were healthy and happy, and letting him know it.

"You really could have had as many as seventy mates?" Kensei couldn't help himself from asking.

"That's just the number of Alphas that attempted to approach me, I had to turn them down, they were not strong enough and the litters would not have made it." Starrk replied, glad for the life filling him now, and the powerful Alphas giving him the opportunity to have them. "I am very old, that healer that came Retsu, she and I are about the same age, I'm not completely sure who is older but its close. It's impolite to ask a woman her exact age though."

Kensei couldn't stop the awe from showing, "Retsu is over a thousand years old, nearly as old as Yamamoto, and she's older than Jyuushiro and Shunsui."

"Hmm, I was right, about the same age," Starrk didn't seem ruffled at all, and that just added to Kensei's shock. "What? The Second Espada was even older than me, so old he was past his peak and beginning to lose his power instead of gain like the rest of us. We can't die of old age, but I doubt Baraggan had another century before a challenger got strong enough to kill him even if he had survived the war."

"I just wasn't expecting it, you let Ichigo and Szayel take the lead so much, the older Captains all have a tendency to take command from the rest of us, usually without them even noticing, they are just so used to leading its second nature." Kensei defended himself.

"I've never really had much of anything to lead." Starrk confessed. "Yes, I was the Primera, but Aizen was in command, I just followed orders. Before the Espada it was just Lilynette and I, so its hard to take the lead when you never have. For once I am enjoying being part of a group and not having to worry about everything myself. Also, Ichigo has earned his position, many times over, for what he has gone through. My life was lonely, but I was always powerful and trained to use it, so it wasn't difficult to protect myself. I did not have the fear and doubt he had to deal with. He has my respect, and he deserves it." The babies kicked him again, and he resigned himself to their sparring.

"How come you had to turn down so many Alphas?" That was kind of impressive when you thought about it.

"I was a born Vasto Lorde, we are very rare despite what it looks like here. Aizen searched for a long time to gather all of us together for his Espada, and he still only found five of us, Baraggan, Nel, Tia, Ulquiorra, and me. Of those, only Ulquiorra is an Alpha, Vasto Lordes tend to be Betas since we are stronger than Alphas in general. All the Vasto Lordes I did come across in my wanderings were Betas, and the Adjuchas that discovered me withered like the rest, none were strong enough." He was very glad that period of his life was over.

"I think I understand now why you mated both when you finally did have a choice available," Kensei made a leap of insight.

"Going so long without a single chance, and suddenly there was two, what did you think was going to happen?" Starrk didn't bother to hedge or argue, the proof was currently wrestling with each other inside him. "I didn't like waiting so long, but I wasn't about to choose a lower Alpha and risk my litter when I knew better."

"Makes sense," Kensei agreed.

A stirring from the bed drew their attention, Szayel was waking up and stretching, something Grimmjow had been waiting for. "Hey sleepy head, I have a surprise for you and Starrk, you are going to want to see this." He sounded almost as excited as Nel could get, and they were beginning to see where Nel was getting her hyperness from.

"Does this mean I have to get up?" Starrk did not sound thrilled, he wasn't too tired having managed a nap before the twins had started playing, but it was still far more pleasant to be sitting down.

"I know you don't really want to," Grimmjow was speaking a little more gently but he was still excited, "This is something that will be worth it, I promise."

"For once, he's right," Ichigo agreed with his Alpha, "It's worth it." He went over to the couch and held out his arm.

It wasn't as hard as Starrk had been afraid it would be when he first discovered he was pregnant, and it did help to have someone steady him, so he was soon on his feet, but he couldn't stop himself from commenting. "How did you manage to get up carrying three of them without help?"

Ichigo laughed, "Very carefully, towards the end Shiro and I made sure to never sit down unless there was a tree or a rock near us we could grip to pull ourselves up, the last month we never fully sat down, just knelt and leaned against the cave wall to sleep, not exactly comfortable, but it was safer."

As Ichigo spoke, Starrk caught Kensei's eye and an understanding look passed between them. The easy way Ichigo talked about such a difficult situation showed just how many obstacles he had been put through already. It hit Kensei then that Ichigo really had earned the Arrancar's respect, and now he understood why.

"Alright, lets go," Grimmjow was back to being all excited once Szayel made it over to them, still yawning and blinking sleep from his eyes.

The pink haired Beta looked at the Alpha suspiciously, "Okay Grimmjow, just what kind of drug are you on?"

"Nothing, can't I do something nice for the Betas in my care?" He asked teasingly, leading them from the room once they had collected the babies from the floor.

They didn't go far, only to the door on the other side of his room, the one belonging to his Alpha Fraccion. With his trademark wide grin Grimmjow opened it, and lead them inside. The room was much smaller than Ichigo's, and there was no bed. Like Starrk's old room, this one had piles of cushions, some small and set in groups, with one or two of the large ones as in the meeting hall. There was room to walk, room to sit, and room to lay, whatever the Beta needed, and the cushions could be moved and piled to accommodate however they wanted to position themselves and their helpers.

It was Szayel who realized it first, "You made us a den." Starrk wasn't speaking, he was walking slowly around the room, looking at what Grimmjow and Ichigo had done for them.

Ichigo replied to them, "I may not have liked being alone, but I did like being contained. This will let you have privacy and safety, you can have whomever you want with you, and the rest are just down the hall so if there is trouble they can get to us. Those children will be welcomed into the world by their family, but only when you wish them to be."

"This was Ichigo's idea," Grimmjow gave his Beta the credit he deserved, "Rose and I have been doing the work, Nel helped too while she was able. We all want to see those kids safe and happy, and that means keeping you two the same way."

Ichigo has his arms full with carrying Hikari on his hip, and a very happy Szayel pressing kisses to his face, being careful not to squish the little girl between them. Grimmjow was treated to a smile and affectionate kiss from Starrk, feeling the twins' strong kicks with the Beta's closeness. When Starrk pulled away there was matching smiles on father and son as Grimmjow and Tsume watched him.

Kensei had kept to the back of the room with Amon, appreciative of being allowed to see this moment, it was a sweet thing to see, and very apt after his discussion about love with Starrk earlier.

He had seen Ulquiorra drill the lessons into him over and over again until he got it down, not even considering letting him near Las Noches unless he was one hundred percent certain he would be able to submit to Grimmjow. If there was one thing he was sure of, there was one member of this band that distance did not matter, he loved them. Looking at Starrk once again pacing the room, this time joined by Szayel, he could see the babies were getting close. His hips were loose, and the twins were riding lower than when he first arrived. He was anxious to see what children this powerful Beta produced, Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, it didn't matter so much, Starrk himself was unique enough to provoke curiosity towards the litter he carried.

Kensei was thinking like an Alpha, even if he didn't realize it yet, and his Hollow was waking up and starting to purr. This time, maybe, someone would break through to his stubborn jailor.

While Kensei was thinking, Starrk and Szayel were talking. "This is nice," Szayel commented.

"I think it's going to be," He was quiet, but at least he wasn't going pale again. His hand was over the twins, rubbing circles, they weren't calming down, but this time he needed the reassurance.

"When they come, all these thoughts and worries, they aren't going to matter. Your focus is going to be on your body and your children. You will have your Alphas and Ichigo with you, but relax and let yourself do what you are designed to. We are Betas, and we are made to give birth, our bodies know what to do, so don't fight it." Szayel knew exactly what was running through Starrk's head, because it did through every Beta about to birth their first litter. Didn't matter if they were Ichigo's age or his, this was scary and daunting, but they had to remember they were made to do this, it was supposed to happen.

He took a nice deep breath, "I don't know why I keep panicking like this, it's not like me."

Szayel couldn't help it, he had to laugh at him a bit, "Its the twins. I keep telling you this is normal, they are going to mess with your brain a bit, you are keeping it together better than most first time Betas actually, especially this close to the end."

"I feel like I'm making a fool of myself," Starrk admitted lowly.

"Why? Because you are scared about birthing and raising a pair of twins when you have never done it before? You aren't panicking every fifteen seconds, just when something like this comes up, where it gets put in relief just how little time is left. If it helps, I'm nervous too, and this is far from my first, I just have a better idea of what's coming than you do." Szayel tried to assure.

"I just want them to be here," He was ready to see them and hold them, he was afraid of how empty his body would feel, but he wanted them in his arms.

"They will be, probably before you know it," Szayel promised, brushing against him.

The intimate moment was broken by the door opening again and Nel coming inside, still in her adult form for the time being, "Good you found it! Do you like it?"

"Yes Nel, thank you for helping," Szayel approved.

"It was a really good idea," Starrk agreed.

"Hey Ichigo, why don't the Alphas leave you Betas to get used to the place? That way you can talk without us underfoot, and without worrying about the kids." Grimmjow offered, noticing the short conversation Szayel had with Starrk, and figuring they might like to have a deeper conversation with just the littering Betas.

"What do you two think?" Ichigo asked Szayel and Starrk, who nodded agreement with the idea.

With Grimmjow carrying Tsume, taking Hikari from his Beta, and Kensei with Amon they made to leave, only Nel waivered. "Can I stay?"

"I don't think it would hurt anything," Ichigo allowed, and she smiled brightly before launching herself at him in one of her tackle hugs. It was a little harder to remain standing with her as an adult, but he managed.

Once the Alphas and children had left, Ichigo and Nel dragged the two large cushions together so there was enough room for all of them to stretch out together, Starrk fully aware he was going to need help getting back up but enjoying being surrounded by his band too much to care. "So you two really like it?" Ichigo asked once they were settled, Starrk lounging in Ichigo's unrestricted lap, and Nel cuddling up to her uncle.

"Yes, I think I feel a little better about things knowing there is a safe place ready for them." Starrk knew he hadn't spoken much during his initial inspection, so he wanted to make sure Ichigo knew the gesture was appreciated. "There isn't much time left to go at all."

"What do you want, boys or girls?" Ichigo asked, already knowing he wouldn't get an answer if he asked which Alpha Starrk preferred.

"The way these two fight I'm guessing boys," Starrk confessed, moving Ichigo's hand to where they were still kicking away.

"I warned you about these days, mine felt the same way, seemed like I always had a little foot or fist hitting me somewhere. Just like their father, always fighting." Ichigo had a smile on his face remembering.

"I had two litters," Nelliel told them quietly. "Mine came in pairs like yours Starrk. The first set was only two. The second litter was four young, but it was two pairs of identicals. It comes from my form, mountain goats often birth twins."

"So you are a mother Nel, I wondered about that," Ichigo commented.

Suddenly Szayel laughed, "Grimmjow is a grandfather."

"That would be the danger of having long lives," Starrk added, "Your grandchildren and great grandchildren can be older than your children."

"So Tia is the last Espada Beta to not have a litter," Szayel realized.

"Its hard for female Hollows," Nel spoke up, "We not only have to worry about getting ganged up on and killed because our forms are usually smaller, but we have to be selective in the Alphas we chose, not just in their strength but in the amount of young they give. A small form is not good for carrying the large litters that some Alphas produce."

"I never thought of it that way," Szayel admitted, glad to see Nelliel getting her memory and maturity back, even if she still chose to use her hyper mode most of the time. With all the pain and uncertainty she had faced, no one blamed her for getting some enjoyment out of acting like a child, while actually being in control of it.

"Don't blame you, it's not like there are a whole lot of female Hollows around to tell you about it." Nel waved him off, snuggling closer against him, loving feeling her nephew move inside him. "Starrk, there is a reason I brought up my litters though. There is something you should know about identical twins, after the first one comes, don't get up. Normally multiples are in separate bags and you would have a little time to reposition yourself for the second baby, identical twins share one, and they might be right behind each other, so just let your helpers take care of you." She wanted to warn him, she loved him and those twins just as much as the others did, and she was the only other one to her knowledge to birth a set of identical twins.

Starrk did blanch at that, but he managed, "I appreciate the warning." He felt Ichigo's arms wrap around him, holding him, and rubbing circles over the twins as Grimmjow had done for him before.

"It's better you know, trust me, when you get to that particular point, surprises are the last thing you are going to want. We will make sure you and the babies will be just fine." He soothed gently, his power and touch calming Starrk almost as well as his Alphas could.

"Ichigo, I have a favor to ask," Starrk started not quite sure how to phrase it.

"What is it? You know I'll do my best to help you." Ichigo assured, he had already made a surprising promise to Szayel to bring Kenpachi to him, what could Starrk be asking?

"I want you to deliver the twins, and unless they have markings on their face that can't be hidden by a blanket, I don't want to know which Alpha sired them until the birth is over and Lilynette is free to see them too. Both Alphas have promised to stand by me until all of us are safe, and well, I just don't want to know until the end." Starrk confessed.

"If you want me to be the one to catch them, I would be honored, but for the rest, like you said, I would only have so much control. It would depend on what they look like, but I will try to keep you from knowing." Ichigo promised, blown over by the request, that Starrk trusted him so much as to be the very first hands to touch his children.

"We don't know which Alpha sired my twins, but both have supported me through carrying, and I think I'm going to need them through the birth. I trust you to protect my children." Starrk explained, adjusting Ichigo's arms around him so the Visoreds hands could feel the twins move.

Ichigo kissed Starrk's temple, now he often kissed Szayel, and he touched Starrk often, but he rarely kissed him. He just wanted to show some affection and appreciation. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and I are going to take really good care of you. You can just relax and get what enjoyment you can out of it. There was pain when I was in labor, I'm not going to lie, but it was the most connected I felt to my children out of the whole pregnancy. I've handled pain before, and the reward at the end was well worth it."

"I've never been worried about the pain," Starrk admitted, "That at least I know I can handle. Not exactly looking forward to it, but pain is something I do know about. It's everything else about having a litter that potentially scares and confuses me."

"That's what we are here for," Szayel assured, "We aren't going to let you fumble around without answers, if you need help, we are going to be right there with you. Well I might be a little out of it, but I will still be able to talk and give advice."

"Do you remember all the times everyone just seemed to show up in my room when mine were brand new? You should, you were one of them. You all helped raise my children, why would we leave you on your own?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"He is too used to being alone," Nel correctly deduced.

Ichigo tightened his arms, "We aren't leaving you alone, not when we have you and two brand new babies to spoil."

Starrk turned his head and pressed his face into Ichigo's neck, "It's a hard habit to break. I've been alone for centuries."

"Then you will have to be with us for just as long." Szayel stated firmly. "Solitary doesn't mean opposite ends of the desert, we would just drift back to our own rooms when the children are big enough. Even when our litters are grown, you will not be alone."

Ichigo nodded, "I had hoped that's how it would work, I like living with everyone here."

"…I think I'm actually starting to believe you about not being alone anymore." Starrk sounded shocked at his own words.

"Good, because I meant it," Szayel said firmly.

Suddenly the serious topic was broken when Starrk started to wheeze, "Alright you two, just what has my lungs done to you lately?" He questioned when he managed to get his breath back.

"I can answer that, its getting cramped in there; your organs are taking up valuable living space." Szayel teased, his bubbling laughter triggering his son into doing what felt remarkably like back flips.

"Hate to break it to them, the organs were there first," Starrk quipped, rubbing downwards on his stomach, at least beating up his liver let him breath better.

Ichigo started laughing at that, "Ah yeah, children aren't so good with the whole concept of first and last, unless they are first then they are all over that."

"Well little ones, enjoy the stay in your nice warm squishy home, because your days are numbered in there." He threatened, but there was too much love in his voice for anyone to take him seriously.

Ichigo blinked at him, "…I'm pretty sure I just heard Lilynette talking."

"I am Lilynette." Starrk stated. "Normally people say she is me, well the reverse is true as well. She came from my body and soul, she is listening and watching right now."

"Then she should know you are both in good hands, I haven't forgotten her, but I wasn't sure how aware she was." Ichigo assured.

"That's alright, most people don't," Starrk revealed. "You would have a better idea than most truthfully. She is on about the same level of awareness as Shiro as far as I can tell. She could interact, but it requires me to funnel her power, and she won't let me while the twins are so close."

"Can she feel the babies? Shiro could, he could feel everything from them moving to the labor pains, he was part of my soul, so what my soul went through to carry the litter happened to him too." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow hadn't even known that one; all the times Shiro had come forward to assist during their labor he was feeling it too.

"She can feel them now, so she will probably feel labor too." Starrk informed.

"Like I said, we will take care of you both, and make sure the twins get here safe. I remember what you asked too. I will attempt to keep you from knowing which Alpha sired them until she is separate again, I can at least try." Ichigo promised again.

"Thank you." Starrk was grateful, both for the promise, and the soothing hands of the dominant Beta attempting to calm the twins down from their hours long sparring match. For once it seemed to be working. Now all that needed to happen was for them to get here, safe and sound.


	21. Similar Features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little ones join the world

Chapter Twenty-One

Similar Features

"Are you seeing this?" Ichigo asked Szayel quietly, watching Starrk carefully, for the last hour he had been extremely restless, doing nothing but pace, sit down, get up, pace, and do it all over again.

"Yeah I am," Szayel agreed, "Better let Kensei and Rose know."

With that, Ichigo left Starrk under the watchful gaze of Szayel and Grimmjow, glad the kids had already been put down for their nap, and went to Rose's room where the Visoreds were visiting with each other. "Hey Ichigo, everything okay?"

"You could say that. It's time to get Ulquiorra back here, Szayel and I think Starrk is going into labor." He informed.

"We'll get him," Kensei assured, already on his feet.

"Is Starrk alright?" Rose asked, barely a step behind the Alpha.

Ichigo smiled at their earnest concern, "He's fine now, he hasn't had a contraction yet, just restless and pacing, but it's going to be soon. By the time Ulquiorra gets here it will have started."

"You tell those twins to wait for him, he is very worried about missing it," Kensei added as they exited the room together.

Ichigo laughed outright, "Babies come when they chose to, but he should make it."

When Ichigo got back to the room, Starrk was on his feet again, leaning against Grimmjow for comfort. Not wanting to interrupt them, he went back over to Szayel, "Anything yet?"

"No, but I think he realized what the restlessness means," Szayel responded, laying back on the bed tiredly. He had been in his released state for awhile now, and he had to lay so his wings slid off the side instead of getting squashed under him, it looked like he had a lot of practice doing it so it didn't bother him much.

Knowing Grimmjow was taking care of Starrk for the moment, "How are you holding up?"

"Tired, but okay, I'll be fine while you are taking care of him." Szayel answered honestly, there were permanent circles under his eyes, he couldn't hide his tiredness even if he wanted to, but so far that was the only external sign of the extra drain.

A light gasp drew their attention, just because Starrk knew it was going to happen didn't mean he was completely prepared to feel the first contraction wrap around his middle. It wasn't all that painful, the gasp was more out of surprise. In response, Grimmjow pulled him closer and started whispering lowly in his ear, so quietly Szayel and Ichigo couldn't hear him, but whatever it was seemed to work to calm him.

"Do you want to go to the other room now?" Grimmjow asked once the contraction was over.

Trembling slightly from the rush of emotions hitting him at once, Starrk nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Ichigo went over to join them, stopping long enough to wake up Nel to help Szayel keep an eye on things until the others got back, he did not like how tired Szayel was looking even if the Octava claimed he was fine otherwise.

They were able to get to the room before Starrk had another contraction, and for this, he held on to Ichigo, the other Beta helping him take steadying breaths through it. With every deep inhale and exhale, there was an odd change happening in his mind, the fear, and the doubts, while still there, he felt them melting away in the presence of his chosen helpers. These were the ones he trusted to get him through, to know what the children and him were going to need, in the heat of the moment his instincts were taking over and following Szayel's advice he was going to let them.

Ichigo felt his shoulders relax before the muscles in his abdomen did and smiled, "I was waiting for that, it's hit you hasn't it?"

"I think I'm going to be okay," He responded as the pain eased, "It's really happening isn't it?"

"Yes, you will be holding them soon." Ichigo nuzzled him affectionately, "You don't have anything to be afraid of, nervous maybe, but this is a happy day."

Grimmjow came up behind Starrk, kneading his shoulders, "What do you want to name them?" He asked curiously, talking would help keep him distracted until Ulquiorra made it there.

"I'm not sure, I want to see them first," Starrk replied, soaking up the comfort offered to him. "I want to move around some, it felt good to walk." He requested after weathering another contraction in their arms.

"Hey, this is all about you, we are just here to help," Ichigo insisted, going to his one side, while Grimmjow went to the other. Keeping close to him, they walked slowly around the room, trying not to take the same path too many times; when a pain came, he pressed into their arms and they held him securely as he breathed through it.

When the door to the room opened a few hours into his labor, he was in a contraction, and it was Ichigo who held out his hand to invite Ulquiorra over to join in comforting him. Grimmjow and Ichigo slid to the side, allowing the newly arrived Alpha to greet Starrk head on, without hesitation Ulquiorra was kissing Starrk, his hands planted securely over the swell containing the ready to be born twins feeling the muscles clenched tightly under his palms. He broke the kiss quickly so Starrk could breath, but did not remove his hands until the muscles relaxed again. "They waited for me."

Starrk was slightly breathless, but happy, as he responded, "I knew they would."

"You look incredible," Ulquiorra admitted quietly, one hand stroking the Beta's cheek, the other back on his stomach. As he was doing that, the muscles clenched again, Ichigo and Grimmjow coming closer to help support him.

When it was over Starrk's breathing still hadn't returned to normal, "I think I need to sit down."

The cushions the Betas had pulled together to talk that first day were still together, so with careful steps he reached them, and lowered his tired body down on his side in the soft material, the others settling around him, Ulquiorra sitting in front of him, Grimmjow behind, with his head in Ichigo's lap. They were barely settled down before he was breathing through another contraction, glad for the definite but not overbearing presence of his chosen attendants.

Ichigo noticed him pulling at his clothes during the contraction, and he remembered how sensitive his skin had become when his labor had gotten more intense. "Starrk, would you be more comfortable if we helped you undress?"

That got a nod in response, Starrk glad Ichigo had recognized the problem for him.

Starrk felt gentle hands from his Alphas, starting at his shoulders, removing the clothing reverently from his over sensitized body. Touching and kissing the skin revealed to their eyes as they proceeded, making it very clear how much they enjoyed the sight of their Beta heavy with life. Ichigo watched with no little amount of pride as his mate yielded to Ulquiorra the right to touch and caress Starrk just as much as himself, Grimmjow really was learning control.

They even went one step further and removed their own shirts, so when they held on to Starrk he would feel them skin on skin, an extra dose of reassurance; Ichigo following suit after seeing the wisdom in it.

There embraced by the three of them, Starrk rested between the contractions allowing his body to do what it needed to. He felt their love seep in to him, and he felt his twins sleepy power start to wake up and join his even more thoroughly. It did hurt, and the pain grew as time passed, but the people with him helped him endure it. He was glad they were with them, he didn't know how Ichigo had done it alone, and he was now even more sure he never wanted to find out.

"Harribel came back with me, she wanted to see them when they are born." Ulquiorra informed at some point during those hours of quiet rest and reassurance. "She is with Szayel and Nel."

"Their whole family will be here, good." Starrk approved, before going quiet as the next contraction came.

The only point any of the three left him at all was when Ichigo went over to the side of the room to collect the supplies they had already stocked for when the children were born, Grimmjow taking his place holding Starrk in his lap. Ichigo was back before he had even one contraction, setting out towels, and a small closed box with the things he would need for the twins cords. No gloves. Hollow immune systems were strong enough it was better for the children to come in direct contact with his skin and power than any worry over possible germs, he had been assured of that.

With that taken care of, Ichigo reclaimed his spot, and Grimmjow went back to rubbing the knots of tension from Starrk's shoulders and back. Ichigo remembered how good those hands had felt on him, and he didn't blame the laboring Beta for nearly purring at the attention.

Ulquiorra had a hold of his hands, both sets resting over the soon to arrive litter, and during each contraction he kissed his forehead and cheeks firmly enough to not irritate his sensitive skin, and when the pain receded, gave a full on kiss.

Ichigo just kept hold of Starrk, brushing his hair back from his face to give Ulquiorra more room, and helping to align him for Grimmjow's massage to feel that much better. The Alphas were comfortable enough around him too that they lowered their guards and shared the intimacy with him and Starrk equally, neither Beta minded.

The contractions were painful and often, when Starrk began to feel different, "They're getting lower, a lot lower." He warned sharply, knowing he wouldn't have much time to speak before his voice would be stolen from him by the next pain.

"They are getting close then," Ichigo deduced, "Alright, I don't think you are going to want to stay like this, it would be harder to get them out laying flat. Do you want to try a couple different ways of sitting while you still have some time?"

Starrk couldn't answer, too busy breathing through a contraction, but eventually his reply did come, "I wouldn't mind, but I think these two might have other ideas."

"Hands and knees worked the best for me," Ichigo advised. "They came smoothly, and for being such big babies it could have been a lot more difficult."

"Worth a try," Starrk agreed, but before he could start to comply, had to wait out a contraction.

By the time it was over, his Alphas were ready to help him get turned over, and Ichigo was pulling a few of the smaller cushions over for a little extra support. Looking at Starrk and his Alphas with a critical eye, remembering his promise to at least attempt to keep the sire a secret until they were all safe and sound, Ichigo had some final positioning advice.

"Ulquiorra, kneel in front of him, let him hold on to you around your shoulders, you should be at about the same level if his legs are spread far enough and he's tilted forward at the right angle. Grimmjow you can help hold Starrk up and keep doing what Ulquiorra has been while we were lying down, I can take over for you until the babies come." This was where experience did help, because almost as soon as Starrk had settled his arms around Ulquiorra, getting his knees spread apart; by default opening his hips wider, and tilting his upper body forward to match the shorter Alphas height; the first twin dropped more, and the stress of having one twin higher and one lower caused his water to break. Starrk's whole body shuddered at the wash of converging sensations, tightening his grip on Ulquiorra, burying his face deeper into the side of the Alpha's neck not covered by his mask, and feeling Grimmjow kissing and nibbling at his own neck to calm him, steadying him in Ulquiorra's grasp. He had no doubt Ulquiorra was strong enough to hold him, but it was nice to feel the extra set of muscled arms around him.

"That is a good sign," Ichigo soothed, considerately cleaning the warm fluid off his legs with one of the towels he had brought over, before taking up the massage Grimmjow had been giving just as he promised he would.

The contraction that came after his water broke was harder than any of the previous ones, when it was over his sides were heaving as he fought to get his breath back, "Soon, really soon." He forced out between panting breaths.

"We are right here with you," Ulquiorra spoke into his ear, soothing and reassuring as he tensed again, breathing harsh. "You aren't alone. Hold on just a bit longer and you will have your little ones."

"We aren't letting go, you have us until the end. We made a promise we mean to keep it," Grimmjow added, voice just as soft and gentle. "I wanna see what you made."

Ichigo only smiled softly and let the Alphas talk their Beta through the rough contractions slamming through him, they would care for his mind, but he was attempting to keep Starrk's body as relaxed as possible for the task to come.

It was not long at all before Starrk was groaning with the contractions, Grimmjow pulled back a bit to see his eyes were wide as the overwhelming need to start pushing gripped him tightly. "Baby's coming," He ground out, voice shaky.

Hearing that, Ichigo pulled a towel onto his lap for when the child arrived, and knelt down behind the older Beta. "Okay Starrk, whenever you feel the need, push nice and easy. Keep the pressure steady."

Nodding against his Alphas, he didn't have long to wait before a contraction hit him, and he used the Alphas for support to help him control his strength. The stinging pain he felt as his child's head crowned made him let out a gasp of pained surprise.

Ichigo grinned at seeing the top of the baby's head come slowly into view, so far so good, "Brown hair."

Starrk smiled softly at that when the contraction ended, the thought of maybe being able to hide the sire overriding the pain for a moment. Both his Alphas were kissing him now, and he basked in it, right up until he had to get back to the task of getting his first baby born.

He pushed his child again, feeling the beginnings of regret building in the back of his mind, they were leaving him now. His body would be empty. A tear escaped his eyes. Ichigo saying, "The baby has a cute nose," Should have made him happy, instead more tears.

"Starrk?" Grimmjow asked worriedly, those did not seem like happy tears.

"They are leaving me." Starrk whispered, but he didn't have a choice, he had to push again while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra processed what he said in shock.

Ichigo had heard him, and he recovered first, "Starrk, they are leaving your body so they can fill your life. I understand. I wanted mine to stay inside me, where I could always protect and love them, but they came anyway. You were lonely for so long, it's okay to regret not sharing your body with two other lives, but wait until you see this baby. Your child is beautiful."

Starrk listened, but couldn't respond before he had to push again, by this time his Alphas had processed what he said, and both of them were wrapping him securely in their arms, pressing kisses to his face, neck, and shoulders. "What did we tell you? Never alone, not again so long as you want us, these children, and as many more as you want." Grimmjow promised.

"It's time to stop carrying them inside you, and have them in your arms. We are with you, and we will give you litter after litter if that is what it takes to convince you that you will never be abandoned." Ulquiorra insisted, watching Starrk tense for another push. As much as his mind was protesting the emergence of the twins, his body was doing well at getting them out.

Ichigo did have one heart stopping moment, the baby's head was out with the push following Ulquiorra's statement, and it looked like the cord was wrapped around the child's neck. A tentative touch had him breathing a sigh of relief though, it wasn't the cord, the baby had Starrk's mask fragment.

"Are you ready to let them out?" Ichigo asked, and Starrk slowly nodded, it still hurt but the words spoken were finally managing to hit home. They would probably hit even more so when he actually saw the baby he was pushing out. "Good, because this one is almost here, and it looks like I can keep my promise, no facial markings."

Finally a small smile, and the tears stopped, exactly the goal Ichigo had been aiming for. This time when Starrk pushed, quite a bit of the baby showed itself, and well, let's just say yes he could keep the sire a secret, but they wouldn't have any problem knowing once the towel was lifted. "One more good push and you will have your first baby." He encouraged.

More trembling ran through Starrk's form, but this time he was just as anxious as he was reserved, and when he pushed and the child was born the tears he had already shed were nothing compared to the waterfall running down his face at the loud wail filling the air. "It's a girl." Ichigo's voice called over the crying infant.

He was carefully but swiftly dealing with her cord and getting her wrapped, remembering Nel's warning.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were covering Starrk with kisses and words of praise as he attempted to catch his breath, but his second baby was not being left behind. "Nel was right," He said weakly, emotionally and physically exhausted.

"One of you needs to come get the baby," Ichigo ordered, already starting to see a spot of brown hair showing. The baby wasn't fully crowning, but they didn't have a whole lot of time.

Grimmjow kissed Starrk's forehead one more time, before getting up, it was by far easier for him. "I'll get her."

Ichigo carefully handed the still crying infant to his Alpha, making sure the towel was wrapped securely, "Don't you dare peak Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He warned sharply, but his attention was brought back to Starrk when the Beta had to push again.

"I won't," Grimmjow assured quickly, getting out of the way, and bringing the baby up with him so Starrk could see her when the contraction was over. He thought he felt something like armor, but that didn't tell him much, would it be white or black?

Starrk was clinging to Ulquiorra while gasping for breath when Grimmjow made it back, and he was hurting to his core, the second baby right on the edge of coming. All that melted away though when he took in the crying bundle held at his eye level, little eyes screwed shut with her bawling, hair and mask his, but her face; that was almost pure Lilynette.

When the next contraction came, he didn't take his eyes off his daughter to push. "Good Starrk, keep going just like that," Ichigo encouraged, the baby's forehead visible.

He cupped the baby's head gently, glancing up to see the Beta still staring at his first-born. That was good, Ichigo had known Starrk needed to see the baby, and once he held his daughter the little melt-down from earlier would be forgotten. It hadn't been entirely unexpected with Starrk's issues with loneliness and abandonment.

Another push and he could almost see the baby's mouth, "You are doing really well, her head's nearly out." He informed with a happy smile.

Ulquiorra nuzzled Starrk as he breathed heavily, his sides still heaving, and he kissed him softly on the mouth, "You are amazing." He said simply.

Starrk smiled tiredly, and he was pushing again with the expression still on his face.

Ichigo watched the baby's head creep into his hands, this one's mask fragment not scaring him like the last one's had, but he still checked just to make sure. The child's shoulders had just become visible when the contraction ended. "She's really close Starrk, just a little more."

Starrk reached out a shaky hand to stroke the cheek of his first daughter during this break, glad Grimmjow had brought her close enough for him to reach.

Gripping onto Ulquiorra tightly, Starrk went into another contraction pushing smoothly, the baby sliding slowly but surely free of his body.

Ichigo ushered the second baby into the world gently, first his hands, then his arms, and finally his lap filling with the infant before cuddling her wailing form against his bare chest and wrapping the towel he had readied around her. Her tiny body was shaking with the force of her cries, a tough little girl this one was.

"She's perfect, just like her sister," He assured as he took care of her cord. "Starrk, you can probably lay down until the aftermath is dealt with, shouldn't be much longer and you can bring Lilynette back out." He informed considerately once the baby was separate from the Beta, and the evidence of the sire was concealed.

Starrk gratefully sunk back onto his side, letting go of Ulquiorra slowly, but not before giving first him a kiss, and leaning over so he could do the same to Grimmjow. "Thank you for standing by me."

Both Alphas gave him the exact same incredulous expression, but it was Grimmjow who spoke first, "Are you crazy? You are the one we should be thanking, no matter which of us is the sire, you just gave one of us two beautiful girls, and you let both of us be here to see them arrive."

"He's right," Absolutely no hesitation in the agreement, "We owe you for this, now you need to finish taking care of you, stop worrying about us for a little while."

"Ulquiorra, do you want to take her and I'll help Starrk finish up?" Ichigo offered Ulquiorra the second baby, who was showing no signs of halting her crying any time soon.

As the Alpha reached for the child, he looked like he was about to pick up a piece of spun sugar that would break at the slightest breeze. Eventually she was in his arms and the baby was pressed against his chest, covering his Espada number, held securely. Joining Grimmjow in sitting in front of Starrk, they made sure the Beta could see both girls while Ichigo coached him through dealing with the afterbirth.

When it was finished, Starrk reversed his released state, and when the smoke cleared there was the bare, exhausted, and bedraggled form of Lilynette sprawled on the cushion next to him. If there was any doubt she had gone through labor with him, it was gone now. She and Starrk were immediately hugging one another, months of being in the same body, but being unable to comfort each other through physical touch had been draining on them.

"We did it," She finally spoke, voice showing her tiredness.

"Yeah we did," His voice no less exhausted.

"Here you go," Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came over to the two Betas, Grimmjow setting the first born in Starrk's arms, Ulquiorra giving the second to Lilynette.

"They look like us," She was smiling wanly and drinking in the details of the baby in her arms, Starrk was simply starring at his daughter in awe. These perfect little beings had been growing and kicking and wrestling inside him, they were his daughters, and he would protect them with his last breath.

"Are you ready to know?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Is it really obvious?" Lilynette asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

He couldn't stop the laughter that spilled out, "Oh I don't think you are going to have any trouble telling that's for sure."

In unison, Starrk and Lilynette gently unwrapped the twins, and when they were fully revealed, there was a moment of silence.

Each baby had two little arms, two little legs, ten toes, all ten fingers, a necklace like mask, and, tucked flush against their torsos, a pair of black armored wings.

Ulquiorra's jaw nearly hit the ground and Grimmjow was setting his hand on the other Alpha's shoulder, "I kind of suspected they were yours, congratulations."

They were starting to squirm and whimper from the cold air hitting their skin, little wings beginning to unfurl in protest, but when their eyes opened; flashes of emerald. Lilynette and Starrk had them swaddled and cuddled back against them in a heartbeat seeing that.

Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself anymore, he was at his family's side in an instant, touching and kissing and rubbing against them. They were his, well and truly his, no doubts or uncertainties. There was a low chant coming from his lips, "Mine, mine, mine, mine…" With every repeat of the word, every touch, every kiss, the smiles on Lilynette and Starrk only grew, their most restrained Alpha was letting himself feel the exuberance of the situation, and it was heartwarming.

It was a little surprising when they realized that Lilynette might not have been able to help Starrk carry the twins, but she would be able to help nurse them. Ulquiorra did not stop his attentions even through his daughters' first meal, stroking their backs, sending his power washing over them too, making sure they knew he was there and he loved them.

A short conversation passed between Ichigo and Grimmjow, "We are going to leave you to rest and get acquainted. They are beautiful." Ichigo explained and complimented.

Starrk reached a hand out that was not cradling his daughter against his chest, and Ichigo took it, "We appreciate what you did for us."

"It was an honor," Ichigo assured.

With that, Grimmjow and Ichigo left the new family to bond together, but instead of returning to Ichigo's room, his Alpha surprised him and stopped at the door marked with a six. "Grimmjow?"

"The children and Szayel will be fine with Harribel and Nel, I want to be with you for awhile." He stated firmly, pulling his Beta into his bedroom.

Their kids had been weaned when they had gotten teeth and it was too painful to keep nursing, they were eating like the others now. The other Betas could watch over them, Ichigo knew that, but he still didn't like leaving them for long periods of time.

Ichigo was pushed onto his back on the bed, not expecting the aggression from his Alpha, but when Grimmjow's teeth started biting at the skin on his neck he forgave him. "Are you upset?" He asked as his Alphas hands roamed firmly, possessively.

"No, I've known the twins were probably not mine since it was confirmed they were identical." Grimmjow admitted, pausing to attack his Beta's chest with teeth and tongue receiving gasps for the effort. "I have never produced a single child, and that's what identical twins start as." He finished.

Ichigo had to weather the feel of the Alpha's attack on his body before he could respond, "Then why?"

"Just because I haven't before doesn't mean it was impossible, and ours was the first litter I'd had as an Arrancar. Things might have changed." Oh, what have we here, Ichigo was ticklish, the skin on his stomach extremely sensitive. "Plus Starrk was always so lonely, why make him settle for one Alpha when it was no problem to give him two?"

"You did it for him," Ichigo realized.

"Yes." Grimmjow admitted.

Ichigo leaned up and kissed him hard, "Too much talking." He decided.

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear before he was stripping his Beta of every piece of clothing left on him. The muscular body revealed to him was something he could never get enough of, he bit and sucked, running his nails over the skin until reddened welts presented themselves, accompanied by the chorus of encouraging sounds that while not loud were enough to let him know his Beta was far from just lying there taking it.

There was one more useful thing about Beta Hollows in a situation like this, no need for oil. As neither male nor female, they could be ready for their Alpha whenever they were in the mood.

So when Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow and dug his hands into his shoulders, there was no hesitation on the Alpha's part. They kissed each other deeply, and when they weren't kissing, they were starring into each other's eyes. There was no rush in their coupling, no frantic pace, just smooth strong thrusts.

When it came to an end, they lay together, Grimmjow running a hand slowly over his Beta's chest and abdomen. "I am really proud of you for what you've done, I hope you know that, all of us are. Starrk meant it when he thanked you, he made a point of doing it even after Ulquiorra and I had already scolded him for thanking us."

"He did all the work," Ichigo shrugged off the praise.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and neither was he. Yes, he did the hard work, but it was you who knew what he needed and could figure out what to say first. You went through everything he did for our litter, only you did it alone, without someone like you there to let you know about how best to position yourself, or that could understand the fear of having the litter leaving your body. Ulquiorra and I can't comprehend that, we just can't, we only wanted to see those twins safe and sound. We can't begin to understand what it must be like to suddenly go from having life inside of you to them not being there anymore." Grimmjow pressed.

Ichigo dropped a hand down to his toned abdomen, "Empty, at first you just feel empty. It helps to see and hold them, that's why I said what I did, telling him to wait until he saw his baby. Thank you for bringing her close enough for him to touch when I had you come get her."

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Grimmjow agreed, "Ichigo, thank you for fighting so hard to have our children. I wish I could have been there for more of it, I should have been. Damn Aizen, Damn Soul Reapers."

Ichigo put his hand on Grimmjow's chest, "Stop, don't let them win. We are here now, safe, with you. I don't know what the future will bring, whether my next litter will be to you or not, but I am not going anywhere, and you can bet I will be giving you more at some point."

Grimmjow looked a little stunned, "Are you sure?"

"What part of, 'I already liked you' did you not understand?" Ichigo asked drily. "I like other Alphas, just as you are interested in other Betas, but we will be having other litters, don't you worry about that."

Grimmjow kissed him hard for his words.


	22. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the brand new beauties, and a long awaited visit occurs.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Welcome to the Family

When Ichigo woke up, he was pressed into his Alpha's arms, and it took him a minute to remember where he was and how he got there. Crying from the next room jogged his memory, and the twins were awake by the sound of it. Slipping away from Grimmjow and redressing himself, he went to see if the new parents needed help.

They called him in at his knock, "Need some help?" He asked walking inside, seeing Starrk and Lilynette clothed in soft robes trying to soothe the twins, with Ulquiorra sitting between them ready to help.

"They just woke up, so they're probably hungry," Starrk answered, a yawn following his words, getting ready to settle the baby against his chest; Lilynette following suit.

"Oh, okay, do you want some more privacy then?" Ichigo didn't want to intrude on them.

Starrk shook his head, "You're fine, we were just going to feed them and then send Ulquiorra to get you and Grimmjow anyway. We figured the others have waited long enough to meet them, so we should bring them into the band today."

"They are going to be really excited." Ichigo agreed, looking over the sweet scene with soft eyes.

"How much did you two tell them last night?" Lilynette asked curiously.

Ichigo blushed instantly at the memory.

"You didn't make it back did you?" Ulquiorra realized, not needing to look at Ichigo to realize what the silence following the question most likely meant.

"We got distracted." He admitted. What a nice distraction it had been too, multiple ones at that.

"Can't say I'm shocked," Ulquiorra hadn't taken his eyes off his family since Ichigo had sat down with them.

"Well that just means everything will be a surprise for them, and as a punishment for you and Grimmjow, I am not telling you their names until we tell the others." Starrk decided, if the others had to wait to find out anything, than Ichigo could wait a bit longer to find out that little tidbit of information.

Now that was just cruel. "You've already named them?"

"Yes we have." Starrk was smirking, a look mirrored on Lilynette.

Even Ulquiorra was smiling, "They are good strong names."

"Not you too!" Ichigo protested. Ulquiorra was supposed to be calm and stoic, not teasing dang it!

"You should have thought of that before you let your Alpha distract you so thoroughly," Starrk replied with a slight shrug. He was feeling really good today despite still being sore, his twins were born, they were beautiful little girls, and he didn't think Ulquiorra slept a wink last night watching over them.

That statement just reminded Ichigo of the night before and his skin started heating up. Flushing for an entirely different reason this time, he tried to switch focus off him, "How did they sleep last night?"

"They slept just fine, their father, not so much," Lilynette was giggling, looking at Ulquiorra with teasing love in her eyes.

"He has a right to be proud, you did amazing," Ichigo already adored these two little ones nearly as much as his own three.

Another knock on the door, and Grimmjow was joining them; only to get punched in the chest by his Beta. "Hey! What was that for?"

"It's your fault I have to wait to find out their names!" Ichigo grumbled.

Seeing the look of total confusion on the Alpha's face, Lilynette told him what was going on amid much cackling, "Didn't hear you complaining yesterday." Grimmjow defended himself, making Ichigo duck down, blushing a bit again.

"Grimmjow stop teasing your Beta. These girls are done with breakfast, let's go show them off." Starrk interrupted, giving Ichigo some assistance.

"Are you sure you two are up for it already?" Ulquiorra asked them worriedly.

"Unlike you we actually managed to sleep last night," Starrk replied to his Alpha, "We can rest more in the other room, but I want the twins to meet their family." Lilynette nodded her agreement.

"Hey Ulquiorra, why don't you carry Lilynette while she holds the one baby," Grimmjow suggested, "Ichigo and I can help Starrk and the other twin."

That way worked out the best. Ulquiorra was more powerful than Grimmjow, but he was smaller, it was easier for him to carry Lilynette and his second daughter. Grimmjow's larger body was better for carrying Starrk, especially with Ichigo to help him get a decent hold on the full-grown Beta and first-born girl.

It left Ichigo's hands free to open doors for them, and he was treated to the blinding smiles on the faces of the band when he opened the door to his room and helped them inside. The Alphas carried them over to the bed, and Ichigo pulled the covers back so they could put the Betas down next to Szayel, and the others came over to get their first look at the new arrivals.

Szayel was reaching out to Lilynette and the twin sitting closest to him, "They're perfect." He complimented.

She helped him out, shifting the baby over until he was holding her against his chest, above the swell of his abdomen, "They're girls." She informed him with a happy smile.

"Two more girls, yea!" Nel's excited voice came from the other side of Starrk, where he was showing her and Tia their first daughter.

Szayel switched his gaze slowly from the infant to the Alphas hovering at the foot of the bed, "So which of you do these two belong to?"

"They are mine." Ulquiorra claimed immediately. "See for yourself, pull down the blanket around her shoulders for a second."

Szayel did as instructed, getting a look at her wings, covering her back up before she got cold. "We don't just have to worry about chasing Grimmjow and Ichigo's litter down when they start running, now we are going to have to worry about yours flying."

"They will be walking long before they will be ready to fly," Ulquiorra assured, "The wings have to develop a lot more before they could hold their weight. You have wings too, so your son might have them also."

"I might have wings, but I can't actually fly with them, you can." Szayel objected, his baby kicking him as if he knew they were talking about him.

"What are their names?" Tia asked Starrk, interrupting Szayel and Ulquiorra debating the finer points of wing possession; this was about meeting the new members of the family.

"Well, we had a little trouble with the first name. All three of us really liked a certain name, only it is usually used for a boy, rarely for a girl. Then we realized we were being silly. Lilynette and I are of the same body, both male and female ourself even more obviously than a typical Hollow, so this little one is Hibiki. Her name means echo, both because of their father being bat type, and because her features echo ours." Starrk introduced the baby in his arms, their firstborn.

"Szayel is holding Ran," Starrk continued. "Her name means orchid. I wanted to use this name because of Lilynette. The twins are just as much hers as they are mine." It meant orchid in Japanese yes, but dig deeper and it was a pet form of a Norse name meaning wolf, it really did represent both of them.

"Welcome to the family," Tia spoke almost formally, stroking Hibiki's cheek.

Starrk held her out, "You can hold her for awhile she should know you. You were the first to know about them."

Harribel carefully took the baby, holding her close, jacket covering the smile on her face. "You looked so stunned when you stumbled in my room that day. It took you three tries to admit you were pregnant you were so worked up. I don't think I had ever seen you smile so much as when you said it the first time, though I have seen it a couple times since. These last few months have been good to you."

"I couldn't keep it in anymore, I had to tell someone, but I wasn't ready to let my Alphas know yet." Starrk confessed. "It took awhile for it to really sink in that I was finally going to have children."

Ulquiorra was the one to scold him, "No hiding it for three months next time, please? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Starrk stared at him without blinking, "I scared you that badly?" He settled on asking. That sounded more like something Grimmjow would say.

"Of course, put yourself in our shoes. We went from thinking the mating hadn't worked, to seeing you already starting to show with these two. Everything that might have happened in between to the three of you flashed through my head at once." Ulquiorra explained, Grimmjow nodding in agreement at his explanation from where he was helping Ichigo check on their children. Though when Ulquiorra continued, Grimmjow nearly passed out from shock, "I have a lot more respect for Grimmjow after that. Just the thought of you potentially coming to harm caused me to nearly lose it, but he didn't find his Beta until the day of labor, and he kept it together enough to help with the delivery instead of causing more problems."

Ichigo patted his Alpha on the shoulder, correctly reading the look on his face. "Now you know how I feel when all of you compliment me, a mix of what the fuck, and where the hell did that come from."

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly, "Just because I do have some respect for him, does not mean he can't irritate me."

Ichigo chuckled, "A polite way of saying he can piss you off, but he isn't all bad."

The other Alpha did not respond to the comment.

"Ichigo, I enjoyed watching your three for you, they are walking pretty well now." Harribel complimented, bringing attention back to the children.

"Yeah, they are growing like crazy, blink and you miss something." Ichigo answered her.

"I feel like I'm missing a lot being away, but it's doing good, so I'll keep at it." She responded, gently rocking Hibiki.

A subdued silence fell over the group, a problem coming to mind. Lilynette was the one who eventually broke it, "What happens now? The twins are Ulquiorra's, he shouldn't have to leave us."

"He won't be leaving, because I will be taking his place." It was Nelliel.

"Nel, no, you aren't healed enough yet," Ulquiorra objected first, even he wouldn't let her do this.

Grimmjow was second, "You are staying right here until that Shinigami finishes healing you."

"I will be going to the Living World with Harribel. The Shinigami healing me is there, he can finish there as easily as here. I can hold my form for several hours now, even through a fight, and Tia can keep me transformed through meetings so the Shinigami don't know I am any different from the others. I am the best choice to go, so don't fight me on it." Nel insisted.

Grimmjow was nearly growling with irritation at his daughter's stubbornness, "At least if you do this, have Kensei and Rose stay in the Living World too, for more protection."

"No," She objected again, "You now have two more children here, that many more vulnerable ones. You need strong fighters here, while there we need ambassadors. I will be protected father, do not forget, there are the Visoreds, other exiled Shinigami, plus Ichigo's family and friends. They will not let harm come to me, they all know how much Ichigo loves me."

"She's right Grimmjow, I know Shinji, Kisuke, Dad, Uryu, Chad, even Orihime, and all the others they will not let anything happen to Nel, and she is rapidly coming back to her old strength. She is already beating you in every spar, or have you forgotten that?" Ichigo could see and hear the determination in Nel, they were not going to stop her, but they could support her and make her that much stronger.

"I don't like this," He reiterated.

"It's not about liking it," Ichigo reminded his Alpha, "But she does have a point. She is making sense Grimmjow, under the circumstances she may just be the best one to go right now. It won't be too much longer and Hanataro could have her healed entirely and you won't have much of anything to worry about, or do you need reminding exactly what number your daughter has on her back?"

"Nel are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Ulquiorra asked her.

"Yes," She answered simply.

"Thank you." He replied.

That was the end of it, no further badgering or cajoling could get her to change her mind, she was going and that was that. Harribel and Nel spent three days with the twins before deciding they had better get back to the Living World.

Hibiki and Ran were sweet little girls normally, but boy, did they have a temper on them when something upset them. They could be incredibly vocal about their distress at times. Their parents received a crash course in patience while learning to care for them through the crying jags. Szayel and Ichigo became lifelines during this time, helping them through uncharted waters.

Starrk grew worried about Szayel during all this, "Szayel do you want us to take the twins to one of our rooms so you can get more rest? You are looking really tired."

"No, please don't take them away," He protested tiredly, pulling Hibiki closer to him, she was napping for the moment. "It's so nice having them around. I want to see them when I do manage to get awake."

Szayel was feeling tired and drained constantly, but his baby was growing nice and big. He was moving and kicking often, putting a smile on Szayel's face despite the fatigue. He would endure anything to know his child was strong and healthy. Having Starrk's children, and Ichigo's newly walking trio, around him made him that much more conscious of what he was working towards; having his baby in his arms.

It was two weeks after the twins were born, and Szayel was sleeping again, when Ichigo was shaking him awake gently. "Szayel, Kenpachi is on his way here, Grimmjow saw them coming when he was out hunting." He warned.

With Ichigo's help he carefully pulled himself upright, "Ichigo, in my lab, I still have some of those energy spheres we made stored. Do you remember where they are?" At Ichigo's nod he continued. "Bring me two of them. That should be enough to get me through for a little while."

A quick journey assisted by Flash Step later, Ichigo thanking his lucky stars that was one skill he had thought to practice, and he was passing over the softly glowing objects. The change in Szayel was remarkable, his skin looked healthier, the circles under his eyes disappearing, and the shimmer was back in his eyes. "Wow, you look really good." Ichigo leaned over and kissed him to confirm the words.

"It will only work for a short while and there isn't a whole lot left, so I need to portion them carefully, but I feel a lot better now." Szayel agreed, enjoying the attention.

Ulquiorra had helped the pregnant Beta over to the couch while Ichigo had been collecting the requested items. So for the first time in a while Szayel was able to take a good look around, watching the three little ones on the ground figuring out their legs, walking was down, and running was getting there. Starrk and Lilynette were curled up on the bed with their twins, staying out of the way for this meeting, at least for now. Rose and Kensei were waiting to help escort their guests to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow had gone back out to meet them once he had warned Ichigo of the impending arrival.

It wasn't long after that the large Captain was shadowing the doorway, Yachiru riding on his shoulder like always. "Ichi!" The little Lieutenant called, and pulling a move much like Nel, she launched herself at Ichigo, and with all the practice he's had recently, he caught her.

"Hey there Yachiru, how've you been?" He asked calmly, as if a tiny pink child hadn't attacked him.

Surprised at someone other than Kenpachi being able to deal with her flying tackles, Yachiru was a little put out, but she answered despite the pout on her face, "It's been boring, Kenny hasn't had any good fights since you left!" She reported.

"Surely a Captain has fought some since Ichigo has been gone?" Grimmjow asked incredulously, coming over to his Beta and the tiny Shinigami. Kenpachi was just watching Yachiru and Ichigo, observing the room for the moment, taking in all possible threats before he allowed himself to get too distracted by any one thing. Yachiru knew that's what he was doing, it was her purpose in these situations, distraction and confusion, while he observed and analyzed, together they were a very deadly team that were easily underestimated.

Yachiru refocused onto Grimmjow, "Not like with Ichi!" She protested.

Szayel's laughter drew her attention, and she found herself looking at someone with just as much pink as her. "Ohhh, I like you already!" She said happily.

"Well, Yachiru is it? I'm glad to hear that, I'm the one that wanted to talk to the two of you today." Szayel responded, smiling at her.

That made Kenpachi start moving, coming over to sprawl on the ground next to Szayel, not one for ceremony. "What brought this on?"

"There is something I wanted to thank you for," Szayel said easily.

"Sure ya got the right guy? I aint done nothing to yah to be thankful for," Kenpachi pointed out.

The baby decided that moment would be a good one to kick him sharply, Szayel dropping his hand over his child. "Oh but there is something, when you were here last time, you fought an Espada. The fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, you gave my mate the last good reason he had to enjoy himself and for that I thank you."

Kenpachi stiffened a bit, "Now that was a man who could give a good fight."

"Yes, and if he was still around, I'm sure he would say the same about you." Szayel decided to add on what else he knew about the situation, "I know you tried to spare him, but he wouldn't let you walk away."

Kenpachi shook his head, bells tinkling, "I don't like killing the ones who give me a challenge. They earn the right to keep their lives, even if they can't beat me yet, they might at some point. I could tell in his eyes when I tried to walk away, if I had done that to him, I would be leaving a broken man. I don't know what happened but I was killing a ghost."

"Aizen happened, you didn't kill him; you woke him up long enough for him to smile one last time. Nnoitra was as close to dead as it gets before you fought him." Szayel explained, feeling their son kick him again, reminding him he was there.

Kenpachi saw where his hand was laying, "You're pregnant."

"Not for too much longer," Szayel answered with a smile.

"You should have had yours around the same time or before Ichigo's." Kenpachi was confused, he didn't have a fancy education, but he was far from stupid.

Szayel smoothed his hand over his stomach again, "My child is a little more complicated than most. He doesn't have two fathers, he has three; Nnoitra, me, and Ichigo. I needed extra help to have him."

"A child of two Espada, and Ichigo, all together?" Kenpachi asked, getting a pleased nod, "A powerful little warrior that one will be."

Kenpachi felt a tug on the back of his haori, turning carefully, he met gold eyes and aqua blue hair. Picking up the adventurous little boy, he inspected the child, "Yo Ichigo, this belong to you?"

Ichigo laughed at him, "Yeah, that one is Tsume, my oldest boy."

"He's very blue." Kenpachi commented, still inspecting Tsume, the child looking right back.

"Yeah, well your adopted daughter is very pink, you love her any way. Take a look at his father, you'll see where he gets the blue." Ichigo pointed out Grimmjow.

Child, to Grimmjow, back to child, "Yep, that's the kid's father all right." Kenpachi agreed.

"This is Hikari, bet you never guess where she gets her looks from," Grimmjow was picking up his daughter and bringing her over to Kenpachi.

Tsume on one side, Hikari on the other, Kenpachi was looking back and forth, laughing heartily. "Well Ichigo, yah doomed your children to everyone always knowing exactly who they are related to."

"Not all of them," Ichigo protested, settling Amon into his own lap so Kenpachi could see him, "Amon here looks like himself."

While Kenpachi was being introduced to Ichigo's children, Yachiru was approaching Szayel curiously. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes, he'll be here pretty soon." He answered the little girl's curiosity patiently.

She tilted her head cutely, "A boy?"

He laughed easily, "I'm not sure to be honest, but I think so, I just prefer saying he or she over it." The baby shifted restlessly, he rubbed his stomach to soothe him. "He's moving now, would you like to feel?" He offered, getting amusement out of her curiosity.

"Can I?" She was practically vibrating with excitement, it was adorable, and he found himself quite taken with her.

"Put your hand here," He guided her hand to where his child was most active and waited, soon enough, a strong kick.

"Ack! He kicked me!" She was both thrilled and surprised, but she didn't move her hand, wanting to feel it again.

Unknowingly to both of them, they had been watched. "Ah oh Kenpachi, I think Szayel is thinking of stealing your daughter." Ichigo teased.

"Yachiru is mine, but you know, if the kid needs some training, I could always help out. I wasn't kidding, that's gonna be one Hell of a warrior." Kenpachi added.

Ichigo went quiet for a few minutes, watching Szayel and Yachiru interact, "Kenpachi, if Szayel didn't want you knowing about Nnoitra's son, you wouldn't be here. He made a point of making me promise to bring you to him so he could talk to you, I think what you just said was exactly what he had in mind."

"I'll do the same for your three too," Kenpachi added. "Ichigo, I didn't just come here for me, I brought some information they told me you were looking for."

"You've been in contact with Shinji?" Ichigo asked, heart in his throat, Grimmjow perking up too.

Kenpachi nodded, "Yah, and we've been doing some digging on our end too. A talking cat scared some of my men into gibbering idiots for a few days, but I knocked some sense back into them in the training yard. Anyway, the cat let us know where to look, and who was safe to talk to, coordinating with Squad Two."

"Okay so Yoruichi had Soi Fon working with you guys, not a bad combination if we want to throw the others off guard." Ichigo approved.

"Yeah, Squad Two is a lot quieter than my guys, but we can work together when we have to." Kenpachi agreed, it was a much less volatile combination than say Squad Six or Thirteen that were either more uptight or passive in their approaches. "What we found is probably good news for you, only two people know anything at all about why you were suddenly allowed exile, and that is Yamamoto and Ichimaru."

"How much does Gin actually know? Yamamoto is an opportunist, but so is Gin, only Gin is I think far more intelligent about how he does it." Ichigo assessed.

"No argument from us," Grimmjow contributed to the conversation, "We followed Aizen because we had to, we hated Tousen on principle, but we were wary of Gin because none of us could figure him out. His motives, or power, nothing seemed to fit, whenever we thought we had him understood, he would do something that totally confused us again."

"As far as we know, Ichimaru is aware of everything Yamamoto is, and probably more." Kenpachi admitted.

Ichigo had to ask, "Where is Gin being held?"

Kenpachi did not want to answer this question, his reluctance obvious.

"No, don't tell me," Ichigo blanched, realizing he was so not going to like this.

"Yamamoto gave him a full pardon due to the death of Aizen. He is not a Captain again yet, but that is only a matter of time I think." Kenpachi finally confessed.

Deep steadying breaths, Ichigo attempting to calm the rage building inside, "They want to imprison me for protecting my children, but he gets a full freaking pardon? I think one of the people I need to talk to is Gin, I have to find out what he knows, or at least try. There is no way in Hell I am going to be able to talk to Yamamoto civilly after this one."

"Talk to him? Are you really sure you want to do that?" Grimmjow asked his Beta in concern.

"Gin isn't Aizen, Hell he is the man that killed him, and I want to know what in the world he was thinking. If there was even the smallest, tiniest, spark of a reason for putting us through what happened," Ichigo explained.

"What did happen Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked, the side of him not devoted to violence and battle coming out.

"I went through my pregnancy and labor alone Kenpachi. Grimmjow didn't find me until a few minutes before Tsume was born." He had gone over it enough now there was no pain, only anger at being forced into the situation.

"No wonder you are doing so much to bring down the old guy, alright, what more do you need from us?" Kenpachi asked.

"Szayel's child is the last to be born, once he has arrived, I want to start bringing the Shinigami wanting to fight here to Heuco Mundo." From there Ichigo outlined his plan to train until he could beat Yamamoto.

The plan brought the other family in the room into the discussion, hard to have that talk without the toughest Espada, Starrk coming over to sit on the end of the couch with Ran, Lilynette on the floor leaning against his legs holding Hibiki.

"So you're the First Espada." Kenpachi addressed Starrk.

He nodded, "I am."

"Up for a spar later?" Kenpachi asked hopefully.

"Hmm, don't know, normally I would tell you no, but it has been awhile since I could do any fighting. I should probably consider doing some training again." Starrk contemplated, and he could tell the Shinigami in front of him was feeling like all his birthdays had just come at once.

"Starrk, it's only been two weeks, are you okay for sparring already?" Ulquiorra asked his Beta worriedly.

"I'll be fine Ulquiorra, we heal quickly remember, even those of us who are not regenerators. Plus, it was your twins preventing me from doing any training, now I can't turn down a spar just because anymore." He knew if gentle persuading didn't work, reminding the Alpha they were his twins would do the trick.

Yep, the happy gleam in green eyes was all the confirmation he needed to know it had worked.

Kenpachi was laughing again, "Well now, I think I like it here, you guys are a blast."

"Kenpachi, you aren't just saying that because you got the Primera to agree to spar with you, are you?" Ichigo teased.

"That helps," He had no problem admitting it, "But I don't say anything I don't mean. This is a good place to be, these kids are going to be lucky growing up here."

Ichigo could barely believe what he was hearing, "Thank you Kenpachi."

"Ichigo, I grew up surrounded by blood, death, and violence, it made me who I am. It works for me, but that doesn't mean I want that for other children." Kenpachi revealed.

"They won't be completely sheltered," Grimmjow was speaking to the Captain, "This is still Heuco Mundo, and we are still at least mostly Hollows. As they grow we will train them to fight and hunt, but it will be at their pace and a match to their strength. We can afford to give them that freedom thanks to having a fortress here at Las Noches."

"Good," Kenpachi agreed. "They will be stronger for it. A little push can go a long way with children, too far and you end up dead in gutters like many others did where I come from. Yachiru watches me fight, but unless I'm training her, she doesn't do it herself."

As one, most heads in the room turned to the child Shinigami, "You can fight?" Szayel asked her first.

"Yes, Kenny made sure I could, I am his Lieutenant." She said proudly.

Ichigo looked a bit sheepish, "I always kind of thought it was in name only."

"No, she can fight, I don't let her unless necessary though." Kenpachi informed, his wide grin betraying his amusement at their shock. Really, did they think he would bring a completely untrained companion into battle with him? Give him a little more credit, Yachiru could take care of herself when she needed to or if something happened to him.

Szayel looking at Yachiru with a measuring gaze, "You know, it might be interesting to see what would happen if she fought Nel in her child form."

"Nah, closer match would be Yachiru and Lilynette if I know Kenpachi's training methods." Ichigo corrected, also measuring up the girls.

"That could be fun," Lilynette was far more excited about the idea that her other half had been.

"I think I'm glad we made this trip Yachiru," Kenpachi added.

"Yea, Kenny, we get to fight again!" Yachiru responded enthusiastically.


	23. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing off is always fun.

Chapter Twenty-Three

For Your Entertainment

Szayel and Ulquiorra stayed back with the kids, as good as the energy spheres had made him feel Szayel was just not up for the journey, and Starrk didn't want to leave the twins without at least one of their parents this soon. Kensei and Rose offered to stay to help with the kids, but the other two insisted they could handle them. It was nearing naptime for Ichigo's three anyway, so he didn't feel too bad leaving all five kids with only two adults. Hibiki and Ran were in a cuddly mood this afternoon too, so it looked like their watchers might get off easy.

The rest of the little family, plus Kenpachi and Yachiru, went out to Ulquiorra's training ground to give them room to move around and show off. No one there had really seen Starrk let loose, so they weren't sure what to expect, whether he was going to fight all out, or if he was just doing this because it would make Kenpachi happy and he needed to train a bit again.

"Kenny, I wanna go first!" Yachiru demanded enthusiastically when they arrived.

Lilynette turned to look at her larger half, "Can we?" She was a little quieter, but no less excited about the idea of the contest than Yachiru was.

"Oh, alright," Kenpachi allowed when no one else objected to their enthusiasm, shouldering his ragged Zanpakuto with a noticeable droop in his shoulders; he had been looking forward to his own spar.

"Yay!" Yachiru nearly squealed in glee, racing off with Lilynette to a safe distance away from the watching adults.

Ichigo muttered lowly to Kenpachi, "Does Yachiru have a Shikai?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't use it. She likes to copy me too much." He admitted.

"Lilynette has her own sword but can't resurrect without me, so they will be even if Yachiru doesn't like using her Shikai." Starrk informed from Kenpachi's other side.

"What do yah mean the kid can't release without yah?" Kenpachi couldn't follow that.

A little smirk from the Primera, "Tell you what Shinigami, if you can fight me to the point where I feel like I need to show my true form, you will find out then."

"I like the sound of that," Spoken with a vicious grin.

By now the two girls had gotten to a good spot, and their swords were drawn, Yachiru's was a short simple blade with a pink wrapped hilt, Lilynette had a more elaborate thin curved blade. Lilynette did cause a bit of shock though, when she drew her sword out of her mask fragment! Okay not expecting that one.

"What? Her Zanpakuto is pure spirit pressure, so is her mask, where did you think she kept it?" Starrk commented when he saw their shock.

The first few clashes of metal were accompanied by grins, but quickly devolved into teasing digs at each other; attempts to throw the other off balance. As they got more into the fight, the cloud of spiritual pressure surrounding each girl grew more visible. Lilynette's was green, it spiked and flared wildly with her excitement. Yachiru's, to no one's surprise, was pink, but the fact it took the form of a cat was a little shocking. Just as Kenpachi's yellow spirit pressure took the form of a skull that crushed his enemies, hers did the same in a different shape.

Kenpachi and Starrk were silent as they watched, but their eyes never left the battle. The pride was just as prominent as concern in their stance as they observed.

It soon became obvious the two girls were pretty much dead even as far as skill and strength. Kenpachi had taught Yachiru well, and Lilynette had been watching Starrk fight for a very long time. They were having fun with it though, neither one wanting to give in, or give up. It ended in a draw with two giggling girls coming back to the group with bright grins on their faces.

"Good work Lilynette," Starrk complemented first, before going into the things that could be improved. "You still need to work on not letting your opponent get you so angry, it distracts you, and you leave yourself open for counters. You fought much better in the beginning than you did at the end because Yachiru frustrated you." It was an ongoing bad habit of hers, he was trying to help her break it, and there had been some progress if the giggling when the fight was over was any indication.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lilynette replied, rolling her eyes. This was not the first time she heard this particular lesson. She understood it better now though, but didn't like being corrected. She was very stubborn and willful, even Starrk trying to teach her got on her nerves, though it wasn't as bad with him as others.

Grimmjow would have received a nice punch for that little gem of advice had it come from him.

Kenpachi looked down to the panting but happy Yachiru, "Yah did good, but you went too strong too fast, you could have done just as well if you had held back awhile longer. Yah get too tired and some weakling could take yah out later." She didn't understand energy conservation yet, and that was just as important in a fight as skill, especially during wartime. There was always a chance for another battle, so don't waste all your energy on one opponent if you didn't need to.

"Okay Kenny! I'll work on it," Yachiru promised, still trying to get her breath back. It had been awhile since Kenpachi had allowed her to battle an opponent that might actually be able to beat her. He usually put her against himself, who would never hurt her, or someone from the squad he knew she could slaughter.

Kenpachi finished talking to Yachiru and looked over to Starrk, "Yah ready to fight?"

He shrugged, "Might as well get it over with." A shimmer of sonido had the Primera disappearing from view, to have him reappear quite a distance away from the spectators.

"What the Hell?" Kenpachi hollered frustratingly.

"You are fighting the top Espada, you will need room, now get to it." Ichigo informed, watching Kenpachi's face transform from confusion to bloodthirsty glee before charging across the field towards Starrk, a wide grin at the thought of the coming battle plastered on his face.

Yachiru looked from her father, to Ichigo, before commenting, "Kenny isn't going to hold back like he told me to is he?" She asked.

Ichigo had no intention of lying. "Not a bit."

Grimmjow let out a low rumble of laughter, "It is good advice though. He has the reserves to go all out for this fight, as we are not likely to be attacked again in the near future requiring him to fight again. When he was telling you to hold back, he was trying to get you trained for any situation, there will be times when it is better to hold back, and times like this where it is safe to let loose. Until you know more about how to read a situation, it will be better for you to hold on to your energy as much as possible."

Her face screwed up in confusion, "But Ichi is always fighting people, and he doesn't hold back, why is he different?"

"Ichigo has more reserves than most Shinigami," Grimmjow replied with pride. "He can burn himself out, but it takes longer." He saw Ichigo about to interrupt him and continued quickly before his Beta could stop him. "He uses his strength to take out the powerful enemies so the rest of us can slaughter the others."

Ichigo couldn't protest, it was true for the most part, and any move he made to get Grimmjow to back down would just make it worse. He knew that one from experience.

It was a good thing Yachiru was distracted by the fight between Kenpachi and Starrk before Ichigo could get too embarrassed.

Starrk was surprised by how much he was actually enjoying this. Okay so he might have been toying with the Shinigami a little bit, but Kenpachi didn't know that. You needed more than brute strength to beat him in a fight, even if the brawler did display an impressive amount of it. It wasn't Kenpachi's fault Starrk had been around so long he had way more practice than the Captain.

Then Kenpachi started using two hands.

Things just got interesting. A little more experimentation proved the Captain would be able to stand the pressure of his release, so he signaled Lilynette to join him. The look of shock was enough to put a little smile on the Espada's face. It was nice to fight a bit, without the end result of the battle being death. That was the pleasure of being around powerful companions.

Kenpachi had his work cut out for him fighting guns instead of blades, especially ones that shot ceros in the place of bullets. He fought like a devil possessed, yellow aura surrounding him, burning out just as many of the ceros as it let through, but Starrk surprised everyone by holstering the pistols and drawing his own swords. His were nothing but pure glowing blue energy while in his released state.

Blue and yellow clashed over and over, the two combatants moving swiftly and easily. Starrk would have won had he kept to his guns, no one had any doubt, but like this he was letting Kenpachi have the battle he craved and giving himself the training he had been unable to get while carrying his twins. Normally he trained alone, not unlike Ulquiorra though their reasons were different, but that didn't mean he would waste the opportunity since he was fighting anyway.

Kenpachi could honestly say by the time it was over it was one of the best times he ever had losing a fight, easily equaling battling Ichigo. He had to get around these Hollow hybrids more often, they put up a Hell of a fight.

Ignoring the blood running in rivulets down his chest and face, Kenpachi shouldered his Zanpakuto again, "We will have tah do that again some time."

Starrk shrugged, not completely unmarred himself, but he was better off than Kenpachi, "You survived this one. That is more than I can say for most of my opponents." After he spoke, he released his resurrection, and Lilynette returned to the group from the plume of smoke.

Kenpachi threw his head back and laughed, "I see what yah were sayin' earlier about the kid not bein' able tah release without yah."

"Lilynette and I are two parts of the same Arrancar," Starrk confirmed. "I suspect our Ninth Espada may have eventually become the same had he progressed to this level, but I doubt he would have gotten this far even if Aizen had not interfered. He was far too impulsive and rash, draw too much attention to yourself too soon, and the Shinigami wipe you out. Other Hollows are also a problem if you make yourself more of a target."

When the two got back to the group Ichigo was the first to comment, "Glad it wasn't me fighting him for once, but we should be getting back to Szayel and Ulquiorra, I don't want the kids to wake up before we get back." Asleep they were fine, awake it was a whole different scenario.

Ichigo didn't have anything to worry about, after sending Yachiru and Kenpachi back to the living world and making their way back to their communal room, they walked in on the cutest scene he had ever seen.

All seven people were piled on the bed. Ulquiorra had the twins cuddled against him, one into the crook of each arm lying partially across his chest. Hikari was using his stomach as a pillow, curled up into a little ball against his side. Szayel was sleeping on his side, Tsume tucked under his chin with one arm laying over him. Szayel's other arm was stretched out to curl around Amon as the little Alpha splayed out to steal most of the Beta's pillow.

"It looks like you don't need us, we should go," Rose observed quietly, before pulling Kensei from the room.

Grimmjow shook his head looking at the sleeping Alpha surrounded by children, "That is just not something I ever thought I would see."

"I don't know, I didn't take you for the fatherly type until we had ours." Ichigo teased, looking over his daughter and Ulquiorra. He liked the look of that. He hadn't forgotten the little talk they had while Starrk was pregnant and they still didn't know who the sire was. Just because the twins turned out to be his didn't mean Ichigo wouldn't be giving him a litter.

What could he say, Ulquiorra was a pretty damn good Alpha in all the ways that counted, plus he looked cute with kids. Ichigo didn't think he was ever going to forget the mix of terror and awe that was on his face when he was first handed Ran, before he even knew the little girl was his.

Lilynette yawned then, "I think they have the right idea."

"If you can get up there without waking the babies, Szayel and Ulquiorra aren't going to mind," Ichigo reminded her.

With a determined look on her face, she set out to do exactly that. She could only see one spot that might allow her a place to sleep comfortably without waking up any sleeping child.

A sleeping adult was a different story.

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open as a fourth body settled against him on the opposite side from Hikari. Lilynette had her face pressed into his side, but her body and legs were sprawled haphazardly over his own, pinning him down even more thoroughly than the children had. The older Beta had even managed to carefully settle an arm over the sleeping Hikari without waking her up so Ulquiorra was not going anywhere unless he wanted a very disgruntled little girl on his hands.

Lilynette grinned into the white cloth of Ulquiorra's long coat, this was the perfect spot, she had her Alpha and her twins right with her for her nap. Hikari was welcome in the huddle as well, children would never be turned away as long as they belonged to one of the Betas in the band.

"You might as well go back to sleep, I don't think Lilynette is going to let you up any time soon," Ichigo informed Ulquiorra, trying and failing to hold back a smile as he spoke.

Ulquiorra looked like he wanted to speak, but a glare and a quick finger to the lips from Starrk had him staying quiet, when the twins were asleep you did NOT wake them up. Hearing their father talk while being that close to them would probably do the trick. Without further options, the Alpha allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

"I think I will go back to my room," Grimmjow decided, "Come get me if you need me later." With that, and a permissive nod from Ichigo, he left the Betas and children in the care of Ulquiorra.

"How are you feeling after that fight?" Ichigo asked softly once it was just him and Starrk settling down on the cushions. They ignored the couch, it was fine for visiting, but the cushions were more comfortable for resting when there was multiple people involved.

After stretching out and relaxing, Starrk replied, "Not too bad, he's a good opponent. Fighting him allowed me to test myself without killing anyone. It helps my conscience a lot to know when the person I am fighting is willing and knows what they are getting into, at least as well as someone can without ever fighting that opponent before. Captain Zaraki having fought Nnoitra, the Espada in the center of our ranks, had to have known in the back of his mind what he was asking for in challenging the Primera."

"Kenpachi enjoys a challenge, he has fought me multiple times because I am one of the few people he feels he can let loose with and still have someone to battle against in the future. Remember what he told Szayel? It reminded me a bit of you. Kenpachi doesn't like killing the people who almost beat him, he wants people to get strong enough to fight him. I think he was dangerously close to becoming as lonely as you were if it wasn't for discovering Yachiru, and later having Ikkaku and Yumichika become so loyal to him."

Starrk thought about it for a few minutes, "I can see that being possible. He is incredibly powerful, and he would be even more so if he knew his sword's name. You did know he has a continual release type like your Zangetsu didn't you?"

Ichigo had to blink a few times as the thought hit him, "Honestly, no, I didn't."

Starrk nodded solemnly, "No doubt about it, he is too powerful for his Zanpakuto not to be. He would only need to find the name once, and his sword would be at his command constantly, I wouldn't be surprised if he might have already done it without knowing about it. That may be why he needs the eye patch to help him keep his Spirit Pressure under control."

"How would you call your Zanpakuto's name without knowing it?" That confused Ichigo greatly.

"It's rare but possible," Starrk started to explain. "A Shinigami and their Zanpakuto are linked deeply. In times of extreme stress and need, the Zanpakuto spirit can reach out to the Shinigami's. If he was ever pushed to the point I am talking about he may not have been in any shape to remember the name, but he called it all the same."

Ichigo was reminded of the first few times Zangetsu tried to contact him, if he was just a little more injured, might he have forgotten the sword's name once he managed to crawl out of the pit with Hollow in tow?

"I might be wrong about him already calling the name, but I know that is the type he has." Starrk reaffirmed. "If that is the case you could have something with the loneliness. The more power you have, and the longer you live with it, the harder it gets to connect with people."

"Well he found his place as a Captain, and you have yours with us, so things do work out. You better remember that." Ichigo reminded again, sliding closer until they were touching. "We should probably get some sleep too though, for once all the kids are napping at the same time."

"I could use some sleep." Starrk agreed, with a bit of a tease, he could always sleep given the opportunity.

Given the nature of small children, the nap did not last long before the twins were crying for their supper causing Ichigo's three to be up wanting attention too. Ichigo and Starrk joining the now awake group on the bed easily solved the problem. Ulquiorra and Ichigo sat at the end yielding the head of the bed to Starrk, Lilynette, and Szayel. The twins were relinquished to their Beta parents, while Hikari was content staying in Ulquiorra's lap, Amon stealing his daddy's attention, and Tsume stuck with Szayel.

"Well Szayel, did you get what you wanted?" Ichigo finally asked, now that they were awake and there wasn't any Shinigami around to listen in.

The Beta snuggled Tsume closer, earning a giggle, "Yes I did. I'm glad I wasn't wrong about him, though I didn't have many doubts when I asked you to bring him in the first place."

"You do know I wouldn't have agreed no matter how much you begged if I didn't think it was safe right?" Ichigo asked seriously, wanting to make sure Szayel understood that much at least.

Szayel laughed in his face, "I don't think any of us had any doubt about that. We know how protective you can be, and this baby is yours too, you wouldn't risk him. Even if you thought the worse that could happen would be me getting upset you still wouldn't have done it."

"You got that right," Ichigo mumbled quietly, distracted by Amon standing in his lap and grabbing at his hair. "Hey you! That may look like a toy, but it hurts." He protested, untangling the bright orange strands from his son's grip.

A giggle, and a flurry of baby babble, followed the reprimand. Ichigo just gave him a look, "Don't you take that tone with me young man, you know better!"

Okay even he had to break down laughing at this point.

"That is sounding more like words every time I hear it," Ulquiorra observed carefully, not sure if the babies were talking clearer, or he was just getting more domesticated. Not knowing which was the case meant he would have kept that little observation to himself if Grimmjow had happened to be in the room.

"They are getting close," Ichigo confirmed, "Karin and Yuzu started talking around their age. I was too young to remember exactly though, I will have to ask dad the next time he comes. I know it's hard to call with Hollows all aging at different rates according to how strong the power they were fed from was."

Szayel spoke up, "These guys have an advantage with all of us together, they are getting to hear more words, so they might start talking sooner than others that were exposed to less conversation."

"I'd like to think they were getting something good out of this other than a few extra babysitters." Ichigo observed.

"Of course they are, this is very good for them, children who grow within bands often survive much longer than those who were born into a pair." Ulquiorra informed.

"Then it's a damn good thing Aizen didn't plan on this," Ichigo grumbled, clutching Amon to him reflexively. "Kenpachi brought the news I was looking for," And he filled them in on the information Squad Eleven and Two had dug up on Aizen and Gin.

Unlike Grimmjow, Ulquiorra agreed with Ichigo, "I think talking with Ichimaru is the best course to take at this point. You are right, he is not Aizen, and he would be the closest source to the correct information. I don't think you should do it alone, but you know better than that anyway, he wouldn't expect you to expose yourself like that. You need the information he can give you, or you are going to tear yourself apart with worries and doubts, don't try to tell me you won't."

"Then I won't," Ichigo definitely liked this side of Ulquiorra, it was nice to be understood and supported. The protective side showing itself in the last part nearly had him showing his throat to the Alpha, but he controlled himself. Seeing the Alpha taking care of his litter so naturally was making his Beta side purr with interest, and he wasn't complaining one little bit.

"He is one person we shouldn't bring here though, not around the children. Not until we know more," Ulquiorra said firmly.

"I already figured that, I'm sure we can find a place in Menos forest to meet up or something, maybe even sneak into the Living World for a few hours to see a few people again." Ichigo agreed. "I'm not going anywhere though until Szayel's son is here safe though."

"Ichigo, this is important to you, if you need to go take care of it," Szayel started only to be interrupted.

"No." Ichigo stated firmly without having to think about it. "My kids are all here and safe, I only have questions about how. It can wait. Your son is mine too, and I promised I would be here to help you, I am not going anywhere when he is so close to coming."

Szayel nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just keeping a promise," Ichigo responded with a shrug.


	24. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szayel's joy appears.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sweet Child O'Mine

Grimmjow was down on the floor, his kids had him pinned, the three little ones looked very proud of themselves for this feat of strength. There was quite a bit of giggling and a few scuffles, one got serious enough their father had to intervene when Tsume had his hand wrapped around his sister's tail and wasn't letting go. Amon waited until Grimmjow had settled that, before pouncing on both his elder siblings, grinning widely from the top of the pile on Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow's laugh was non-stop at this point, and he had all three of them drawn up in his muscled arms; ignoring their indignant protests from them wanting to play more. He did let them go, but not before ruffling up their hair and stroking their backs.

Of course they were right back to trying to pin him down, and he didn't mind the game at all. Letting them crawl all over him, carefully wrestling back when they showed signs of getting braver, and pushing them just a little harder each time. It was how he was trained, and how he had raised his previous children, playing that kept getting a little more intense as the child grew.

It didn't bother him that the game was being watched, if pressed he might even admit he was showing off a bit for the room full of Betas. He was a good father, he knew it, and humility wasn't exactly a trait he possessed a large amount of.

"He's preening isn't he?" Ichigo asked Szayel, getting a break while Grimmjow entertained the kids. Szayel and him were on the bed, Ichigo had propped himself up and pulled the heavily pregnant Beta into his lap, laying Szayel's head on his chest so they could both see what was going on in the rest of the room.

"Yes he is," Szayel agreed, "But it's good for the children so we might as well let him get away with it for awhile."

Ichigo chuckled, "And the fact that the Espada of Destruction is currently being swarmed by tiny Hollows has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact you want to leave him at it right?"

"…No." A slightly too long pause gave him away. "It is amusing though."

Szayel was the only one ranked below Grimmjow left in Las Noches after Aizen was killed. During the recovery period before they discovered Ichigo it didn't take a genius to figure out who Grimmjow's favorite sparring partner was. Ulquiorra was good when he was looking to bust things up, but when Grimmjow was tired of getting his ass kicked, he smoked Szayel out of his lab.

Their shared laughter was interrupted when Szayel's up to this point calm baby woke up, doing the oddest kind of stretch/flip/kick combination. Szayel could do little but stare at his stomach and try to describe it, "It feels a bit like he is trying to swing off my ribs by his toes."

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked in concern, laying his hands over Szayel's which were attempting to evaluate more of this strange movement.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this, but he seems to be missing my organs at the moment, so it doesn't really hurt. Uncomfortable when he stretches forward, you remember that much, my skin is really tight so when he pushes it that doesn't feel very good." Szayel explained, glad for once he was explaining this to a concerned Beta rather than an Alpha, at least Ichigo would have a clue what he was talking about. There were some very nice perks to being in a band these first time mothers didn't realize, but he did, and he was not going to take them for granted thank you.

If Ichigo's hold got a little snugger around him, Szayel wasn't about to complain, "I'm glad he isn't hurting you too much."

"I think he is going to be tall, he is stretching so far now, getting big but not horribly heavy," Szayel mused suddenly, stroking the roundness, feeling his son press against his hand.

One hand left his stomach to come up and run through his hair, he loved that and Ichigo knew it, "You would know more about guessing things like that than me, I only have three to go off of, but he could be very tall."

Szayel hummed softly in thought, "I don't know, this is the only time I have carried a single child, so really I don't know much about guessing size either. I'm just, well, hoping." Nnoitra had been so extremely tall, there was nothing wrong with wanting the baby to have some physical mark of being his, a claim that was obvious and not just the blood in his veins.

Ichigo understood the drive quickly, "Hey, it's okay to hope he is tall, even as far as to wish him having black hair, or violet eyes. Nnoitra is his father, I helped you have him, but as far as I am concerned this baby is loved because he is yours. I do not expect you to be able to move on so quickly as to not wish your son had no trace of him, multiple mates or not, he was your Alpha and it's perfectly all right to mourn. You have us to help keep the baby and yourself safe while you grieve, so allow yourself the time you need."

There were no tears, Szayel had shed his tears when he told his story, but he clung to Ichigo tightly as the words washed over him. Finally someone understood. He couldn't get up and walk away this time, not this time. Grieving was just as odd a process as loving was for Hollows, his Alpha had sacrificed himself, but it was in a way that made Szayel feel cheated. Nnoitra hadn't gotten to die in glory, he was killed while his mind was infected by lies and shadows. The only solace left to his Beta mate was the man who killed him understood that and gave him both the battle and the death Nnoitra would have craved had he been in his right mind. Aizen didn't care one iota about how his Espada died, he just wanted them gone when he no longer needed them.

Nnoitra should be there to see his belly grow with their litter, and see his son born to this world. It should be the Quinto's hand showing their boy how to hold a sword for the first time, and how to hunt and fight. A Hollow could move on after they lost their mate, this was true, but usually this fact was accompanied by another one, the knowledge the Alpha had knowingly and willingly sacrificed everything for them. It was an honor to keep living and raise the litter in the lost Alpha's name. Now there was a burning chasm between hatred and anguish because Szayel knew his mate should still be alive, there was no honor in his death, he couldn't move on like it was expected of him. If Nnoitra couldn't have honor in his death, then maybe, just maybe, he could have the honor of having a son that everyone knew was his.

And in one quiet little speech, Ichigo had let him know he understood, "You are only a little wrong." Szayel disagreed softly.

"How am I wrong?" Ichigo questioned, just as softly and a bit hesitantly, Szayel had a habit of shocking him.

"I do want the baby to look like Nnoitra, at least in some ways, but if you think I am going to let you walk away without claiming your part in helping; you have another thing coming. You do not have three children Ichigo; you have four. There are times I miss Nnoitra so much I can't breathe, but those moments started to lessen as you pulled all of us together, and even more after you and Starrk got me to talk. Watching your children grow up has helped me heal in ways I didn't realize were broken, so yes there is a long way to go, but my son has three parents, not two." Yep Szayel certainly had a way of shocking a person. "What I'm saying is I do miss Nnoitra, but that doesn't mean I am going to ignore what you did because of it."

Szayel wanted to laugh, because it looked like you might be able to knock Ichigo over with a feather. "I knew you weren't hiding that I helped, but you really think of me as his father just as much as Nnoitra?"

"Yes, because you are." Szayel answered simply. "It's okay if you weren't prepared for that, Betas usually only think of the children we carry as ours, probably why it didn't occur to you I would feel that way after you helped."

"Sometimes these instincts are annoying. It would be nice if we at least knew when our minds were doing something not quite under our control." Ichigo grumbled. He honestly hadn't realized Szayel put him on the same level of importance as Nnoitra that had come as a shock.

"That's the nature of instinct Ichigo, you aren't supposed to know, if you are aware of the thoughts going through your mind then it becomes a choice and it is no longer an instinct." Wow, he was actually progressing much quicker than most created Hollows, Ichigo was an impressive person, usually it took far longer for people to let go of their humanity. That fight between the vestiges of humanity and the developing instincts only added to the aggression problems in young Hollows. "Instinct is to act without thought. There is no choice involved, which is what made Aizen's ability to interfere with instinct so deadly and violating. There is no deeper core to a Hollow than the part the fuels instinct."

"My friends always did say I had trouble thinking before I acted, probably how I wound up in so many messes. When I see someone who needs help, I help them, and I rarely think about the consequences. I can't count how many times I have gotten hurt protecting someone else." Ichigo was thinking out loud, but Szayel was grateful for the insight into the way his mind worked.

"Ah so that explains it," Szayel realized. "If as a human you were already honing your instincts, which most humans have underdeveloped instincts since as a species you don't really need yours anymore, that could explain why you are dealing with becoming a Visored so smoothly. How long has it been, about a year?"

"Closer to eighteen months now," Ichigo corrected with a shrug that Szayel could feel.

"You have done more things by instinct alone in the last few months than most created Hollows would after eighteen decades. This is a good thing. The more the two sides of you war, the more violent the Hollow becomes. I am the youngest Arrancar still here, according to Grimmjow Nel isn't a whole lot younger. I am 200 years old, or right around there, and my advantage is I was born a Hollow. Had I been created I wouldn't be much better off than the Menos scrounging around the forest if I had even made it that far." He informed.

"Szayel you're a genius." Ichigo stated as a thought hit him with the force of Kenpachi's Spirit Pressure.

"I know this, but why the compliment now?" Szayel wanted to know what brought this on.

The excitement was pouring off him, "I think you just discovered why the Visoreds have so much trouble with their Hollows, while Shiro and I get along. They fight the Hollow every waking moment, we don't." If fighting between humanity and instinct caused aggression, what would happen to those trying to deny they even had a Hollow, much less the instincts that came along with it?

"Aren't they already trying some experiments with getting in contact with their Hollows?" Szayel thought he heard a rumor to that effect from Kensei and Rose one of the times he was awake enough to listen, which admitted was getting to be rare.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, but I bet if they had a better idea of what the problem was it would help them succeed. They have had a century to wedge a spike between themselves and their Hollows, its going to take awhile to fix it unless they can find away to gain a little mutual understanding." He analyzed.

"It can't hurt to tell them, better they learn something twice, than miss something important," Szayel approved. He started fidgeting around in Ichigo's hold, "He's doing it again, whatever that is, he's enjoying himself. This one doesn't have a sibling to beat up, I guess he gets to take it all out on me."

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about sibling rivalry, Grimmjow just had to get Hikari's tail out of Tsume's fist for the seventh time since they started playing; that has to hurt. You would think Amon would be the tail puller since he doesn't have one." Ichigo observed, shaking his head at his brood.

"That could be the very reason he isn't, self-preservation, if he pulled the other's tails when he doesn't have one, the other two could gang up on him for the slight. At least Tsume and Hikari have tails in common, so they share in each other's pain if they decide to fight dirty." Szayel realized, also watching the children play around with Grimmjow.

"I never thought of it that way," Ichigo conceded.

"Hey mind if we join you to get out of the way of Grimm showing off for Rose?" Lilynette asked, coming over with Hibiki in her arms, Starrk following her with Ran.

"Sure," Ichigo invited, "So you noticed the preening too?"

Starrk and Lilynette took time to get situated before replying. Starrk tucking himself up against Ichigo so the dominant Beta could drape an arm over his shoulder with Ran settled between them. Szayel had snitched Hibiki almost as soon as Lilynette had crawled up on the bed, so she was free to sprawl across her larger half's body much the same way Szayel was doing with Ichigo, turned so she could play with her daughter situated in Szayel's arms.

"It would be hard to miss the preening," Starrk spoke once settled. "I think the only thing growing faster than the children is the ego of the Alphas."

"Grimmjow definitely, but Ulquiorra hasn't been that bad has he?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Lilynette broke out in giggles, "This is the first time he has had to worry about raising Betas. Born Alphas are rare, so the Beta that produces them gets respect, just the same for a male producing a female Hollow, but Betas are stronger. These two are the strongest children he has ever had, add that to them also being female, and you get one very proud Alpha."

"He is just quieter about it than Grimmjow, for the moment anyway," Starrk added.

Szayel laughed too then, "I'm not surprised. As much as he doesn't act like it, he is still an Alpha, and that would be one of the fundamental things about them. You did give him something to be incredibly proud about, two somethings actually."

"Hey! Our daughters aren't things!" Lilynette protested, snagging Hibiki back from Szayel, nuzzling into her little face and making the baby giggle. The disgruntled expression from Szayel just making the theft all the sweeter.

Starrk and Ichigo were smiling down at the exchange between the two, the younger of the two switching his focus to the little girl that was looking around as intently as she could for a child of her age, with her fist shoved in her mouth sucking on her fingers. "Szayel does have a point, they are something to be proud of."

"I sometimes wish Ulquiorra would show his pride a little more. He holds himself back too much even now. I have another favor to ask of you Ichigo?" Starrk asked, gaining the attention of the other two old enough to know what was going on.

"What do you have in mind?" Starrk's favors were just as surprising as Szayel's, so Ichigo braced himself.

Starrk debated for a moment to come up with the best phrasing, "When you speak with Ichimaru, instead of taking Grimmjow, please take Ulquiorra. I realize you may not be comfortable taking a former Espada to meet one of Aizen's compatriots, but out of all of us, I think Ulquiorra has the most to gain from being present at the discussion. Aizen has taken the most from Szayel, no one can argue that, but he controlled Ulquiorra more than any other and I believe that may be part of what holds him back now. He needs to be there, and he may not realize how much he does until its over."

"Okay, if you think he needs it, I can bring him." Ichigo agreed. "Just, it may not be a good idea for it to be only him and me. It's not that I don't trust him, but Ichimaru is a sneaky bastard and if there is anyone that can make you doubt yourself and possibly enact whatever backup plan Aizen may have in place, its Ichimaru."

"I understand," Starrk assured, "I didn't mean take him alone. I just want him present. He needs to see the ghosts that haunt him are just men, cruel and overpowered, but men. I'm hoping this helps him do that, I would at least like to try it."

"He should go," Szayel agreed, surprising the others by speaking. "For him that sounds like exactly what he needs. I should stay as far away as I can get initially. I don't trust myself to think rationally when it comes to any of those three Shinigami, I didn't get my designation as the Espada of Madness for nothing. However if things do go well, and you have absolutely no doubt whatsoever that he is lying, then I will listen to what he has to say."

Seeing that the conversation was turning gloomy, Lilynette made it her mission to turn it around, determined to put smiles on everyone's faces as well as sparking laughter. Things could be settled when it was closer to the meeting, right now they had other things to think about, like babies. That was much more pleasant.

Not long after Szayel was dreaming, Tesla and him were talking in Nnoitra's room. The conversation was muted and languid, they were not clothed, and the only thing covering their bodies was the sheet on the Espada's bed. It was at a time when Aizen was still in the Soul Society, before the horror of losing his litter, and while Nnoitra and him were still mates. Nnoitra could not mate Tesla, but as Szayel had told Ichigo, that did not prevent the slaking of lust as long as the ritual was not initiated between the two.

Szayel made sure it was only ever struck up between the two Espada and the Fraccion was never around during those times. The way the Shinigami were able to see Nnoitra treat Tesla was a direct result of Aizen's interference not his true nature, he was tough on his mates sure, but he was not the complete asshole that damn Zanpakuto made him out to be. Before Aizen came to live at Las Noches permanently and messed up their lives forever; Nnoitra, Szayel, and Tesla were a trio.

So this dream of Szayel's was no fantasy, it was a memory. A particularly nice one, because the two on the bed were waiting for the Alpha to return, he was set up to spar that day, and he always came back worked up from the training yards. Some occasions he would come back to Tesla, others he would seek out Szayel, this time he would be surprised with both.

It was an occasional treat the two Betas enjoyed providing. They liked having the Alpha to themselves of course, but there was a certain thrill to sharing you didn't get alone, both situations worked out well when the mood struck.

Nnoitra didn't do subtle, when he burst into the room, his presence was all they felt. You didn't hear them complaining though. He was fired up and was attacking them as soon as the sight had fully registered in his brain. Sweet and soft, two words that did not match Nnoitra, but he did make it good. Attentive and focused, plus a touch brutal in just the right way for a Hollow to enjoy.

Nnoitra did like having two Betas collapsed exhausted on top of him when it was over though. This is the point the dream diverged from memory, because this time Nnoitra leaned up and whispered in Szayel's ear, when he remembered him falling straight to sleep before, "He will be strong."

Szayel woke up with a start, a spike of pain shooting through his stomach to wrap around his back. He knew what that was. "Ichigo!" He called groggily, still half asleep from the weird dream/memory and the shock of the contraction.

Ichigo heard the confusion riddled cry, and was at Szayel's side in an instant, he took one look and knew what was going on. "Can you walk, or do you think you are going to need some more help than just me?" He asked in concern, stroking back purple tipped pink hair.

"Help, I don't feel so good," Szayel admitted, he felt warm and flushed, and his hands were shaking.

Ichigo took the shaking hands in his own, "You look like you're going into shock, is it that painful already?" He was helping to guide Szayel upright, and gaining Ulquiorra's attention with a deliberate nod to indicate he was needed.

A distracted shake of his head, "Not that, had an odd dream, saw Nnoitra and Tesla right before the contractions woke me up."

Ulquiorra was with them now laying a hand on Szayel's shoulder for the moment. "Of course your Alpha would be near you for this. Now let us help you over to your den."

Between Ichigo and Ulquiorra they took on practically all of Szayel's weight, getting him on his feet in time for another contraction to stab into him. Putting his arms around Ichigo's shoulders he buried his face into his neck and groaned with the force. The movement and sound brought more attention to the situation, Rose and Starrk coming over to see if they could help.

Starrk had been through this recently, and knew there wasn't much a person could do except steady the Beta more comfortably and wait it out. Both Ulquiorra and Starrk were helping to do just that, reassuring Szayel with touches and words while he gripped onto Ichigo.

This was the first time Rose was in the room when one of them was in labor, and he was at a loss about what to do, but at least he wasn't getting in the way. "Is there anything I can do?" He finally just asked once Szayel relaxed, and the others gave him a little space to catch his breath, even though he still stayed with his arms wrapped around Ichigo.

"Not really, we need to get him settled in the other room," Ulquiorra answered Rose once Szayel had collected himself enough to move again. "The best thing you can do for a laboring Beta is keep them comfortable, and if there is already enough people doing that, it's a good idea to back away. Too many people around during a birth can make them uncomfortable; this is when Betas are at their most vulnerable."

"Makes sense," Rose acknowledged, getting out of the way to allow Ulquiorra to go back to helping Ichigo and Starrk escort Szayel to the safe room they had furnished. He noted even Starrk backed away once Ulquiorra returned, they really did only want the minimal amount around didn't they? Starrk had three people around for his birth, because he had two Alphas, and his band had a dominant Beta. Under normal circumstances he would have only had the dominant Beta with him, if he had anyone.

Good thing these weren't normal circumstances then.

Szayel had another contraction in the hallway between rooms, they were coming quickly, but weren't lasting too long yet. His son was eager to be born.

Once in the room, Ulquiorra took care of arranging the cushions the way Szayel wanted them, before taking Ichigo's place while the Beta gathered the supplies he would need.

Szayel hadn't wanted to lay flat at all, he wanted a pile of cushions against the wall so he could prop himself upright, laying on his side at a steady incline. He knew the baby would come much smoother if there was no places he might get his shoulders hung up on during the delivery. Any position that curved the Betas back or hips was bad, flat on the back was the worst, than the Beta had to push up and over the hip bone to deliver. However sitting normally with back straight up and bottom on the ground, even leaning back against a cushion or helper, was almost as bad, if the baby was even a little bit big the Beta would be having problems.

No, Szayel wanted to lay long and smooth, spine straight, hips loose, with gravity helping the contractions work his son closer to birth.

Ulquiorra watched him attentively as he dealt with the pain, giving him his hand to grip and noting he was still shaking from whatever dream had caused him such shock. Seeing Ichigo return out of the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra leaned forward and kissed Szayel's forehead. "Do you need anything else?" He asked quietly.

A shake of his head, "No, I'll be okay. He isn't going to make us wait long to meet him." Szayel's smile at that was beautiful.

The kiss moved to the swell of Szayel's stomach, "I will be waiting to hear your voice little one. When you come, I want you to cry nice and loud so we know you have arrived safely. Your family is anxious to know you."

Szayel squeezed his hand in thanks, unable to speak as another wave of pain overwhelmed him. Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the Betas alone in the room.

"He isn't giving you much of a break is he?" Ichigo observed as the pain receded, offering himself over to Szayel as something to hold onto through the contractions.

"No," Szayel agreed, gratefully clinging onto Ichigo. "First litters last the longest, after that they get faster. This is my fifth, my body already knows what to do, and he is very determined."

Ichigo held onto him, helping him through the next pain, "I'm with you, for every moment of this." He promised.

A soft smile, "I know. I'll tell you a secret, even my Alphas didn't know. I enjoy labor."

Instead of looking confused, Ichigo looked thoughtful, confirming Szayel's reasoning for letting him in on his little secret. "I can see that being possible, if I hadn't been so scared from being on my own, it might have been different."

A response wasn't possible immediately, but soon enough, "It's not the pain I'm talking about, you understand that I hope. This is the time when the baby and I are closest; we are working together for a common goal. Usually it's just my alpha and me, so I am alone while giving birth." A contraction made him stop at this point, but he continued smoothly afterwards. "The intimacy is something I have enjoyed during those times, there is something about giving birth in the quiet dark of the desert that I loved. Pain and all, those moments were my favorites. I got to see them first, touch them, feed them; all before my Alpha saw anything." Another spike of pain had him burrowing into the arms around him.

"Is it odd that I am here?" Szayel was currently holding onto him so tightly Ichigo knew better than to ask if he wanted him to leave.

"Yes, but not unwelcome," Szayel confessed honestly. "There is something comforting about having another Beta with me during this. Wait, that isn't right, it's not just having another Beta. It's having you. You understand. Starrk doesn't yet, and there is no way Rose would, but you do."

"Why?" He asked, right when Szayel couldn't answer him.

Szayel shrugged, "You are intelligent and come from an odd prospective the rest of us don't have, why wouldn't you be able to grasp concepts the rest of us have trouble with? I don't really care why. I just want you close right now."

They grew quiet then, Ichigo understanding Szayel wasn't able to concentrate on conversation any longer and just wanted to be held. The contractions were swift and intense, his labor progressing much quicker than Starrk's had. Szayel let himself drift, trying to avoid tensing up with the pain, Ichigo's strength giving him the safety and reassurance he craved.

Ichigo's hands were gentle as they helped him undress, the time drawing near. He no longer wanted full body contact, he wanted space to breathe and not feel so constrained. His wishes were obeyed, Ichigo moving to kneel at his side, close enough to reassure, far enough to give him the distance he wanted.

Ichigo thought he looked beautiful like this, stretched out on the cushions Ulquiorra had prepared for him, breathing deeply, with one hand gripping his and the other clutching the cushion. The baby had dropped low enough by now the pressure had Szayel allowing his legs to fall open in an attempt to relieve it, despite knowing the only relief would come from having his son in his arms.

"Not much longer now," Ichigo encouraged.

"He's very close," Szayel agreed, rolling his head to the other side, feeling another pain start to build, uselessly flexing the muscles in his thighs trying to shift the pressure.

It did work a bit, only because his water broke at the same time.

And his son started coming, quickly. The surprising ease of his decent shocking both of them, by the time the contraction was over Szayel was panting from pain and effort, and Ichigo was cradling the already half-emerged head. "Black hair Szayel, and I think I feel a mask on the left side of his face."

Quite possibly the widest grin Szayel had ever produced, "Good," And he was pushing again.

The cardinal movement of the infant had the baby's face turning to meet the astonished gaze of Ichigo as the rest of his head was delivered. The baby had a mask alright, in the same place as Nnoitra's, but it didn't look like his.

Before Ichigo and Shiro fought for dominance, while battling Byakuya, their mask was only partially formed; this was the mask Szayel's son carried. "Szayel, he has my mask, not Nnoitra's." He informed softly. Red streaks, the same shade as his and Amon's, traced beneath his fingertip.

"You are his father too," Szayel sounded happy, not disappointed.

Another push had the shoulders freed, "One more and he will be here," Ichigo judged, his excitement obvious.

"Hear that Nnoitra?" Szayel whispered, the dream having not left him ever since waking up. At the next pain, he steeled himself, and pushed with all the energy he had left. A cry rent the air, and something burning hot, and covered in blood and fluid was laid on his chest. His arms closed off their own accord and he was holding his baby, loud cries music to his ears. The mess and heat from being inside him nothing but reassurance that he was here, that they had made it through the pain and loss to this moment together.

Ichigo didn't think Szayel even realized he was crying.

"What's his name?" Ichigo had checked, Szayel had been right all along, he had a son.

"Nnoisla," Szayel answered without a seconds pause, he had known what his son's name would be for a long time now. The first part for Nnoitra, the second for Tesla, just as Ichigo had combined the names of his friends to get Tsume.


	25. Because You Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting story to go with the rubble this time.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Because You Live

Ichigo watched Szayel hold his son for the first time, and he was paralyzed. He neither moved nor breathed for those first few precious moments they shared, only pulling himself together enough to ask for the child's name, knowing Szayel had to have been planning the perfect one for the little boy for months now. It was perfect, Nnoisla, an homage and reminder of the ones lost but not forgotten. They would go on and live in the spirit of this tough Hollow child that beat the odds to be born.

The naming brought him back to reality, though it was no less special. They had been waiting so long for him it hardly seemed real that he was finally here, but his lungs were sure making that apparent. Ichigo refused to even think about taking the baby back from Szayel, so he moved the few supplies up with him, kneeling next to the exhausted but brightly smiling former Espada. Between the two of them, it was easy enough to deal with his cord and other remnants of birth, so that was gotten out of the way with minimal effort. This meant they could now focus on using the towels he had brought over to clean off the newborn and get a better look at him.

One thing they quickly noticed, Hibiki and Ran were not the only children to have wings, but Nnoisla's were not obviously armored. His were thin, narrow, and nearly translucent, rolled up into tight spirals on his shoulders, much like a newly hatched insect; which fit with Szayel and Nnoitra's type. The veins and contours were the same dusky red as the stripes on his, Ichigo, and Amon's masks. He would need to mature more before it would become clear what purpose they would serve, Szayel's wings did not have a defined use until he was nearly breeding age.

That's not to say he was without armor, he did have it, just not on his wings. His forearms were sheathed in white, like he was wearing gauntlets, same with his lower legs. The white sheathes came to a point at his knees, the underside of his wrists, and elbows, but they were capped with an almost jelly like material that confused Ichigo. Szayel looked at the caps carefully and came to a realization, "He is venomous."

"Are you sure? How can you know something like that?" Ichigo wasn't sure how else to react to the sudden proclamation.

"He definitely is," Szayel responded, "I can tell because I am too. It shows up a couple of different ways, but a number of my children have been poisonous in one way or another. That odd substance on the points is the give away in his case, it wouldn't be there if he didn't have poison on them. This is a time we are a bit lucky to be Hollows and not truly animals, in the animal kingdoms venomous young are typically more dangerous than adults, they have full access to their venom but often none of the control. Born Hollows are different, we are given time to control our poison before we have full reign over its potency. Those caps will dissolve slowly over time, from the inside out, and he will learn how his venom works and what he needs to do to use it properly."

"When will he start to be dangerous?" They did have a lot of children around to be worried about after all.

Szayel hugged his son close, "He has to be old enough to understand what's going on, otherwise what would be the point of the delayed dissolving? It will be a few years at least. About the time a Zanpakuto manifests I'm guessing."

Ichigo laid a blanket over the baby, tucking it around him, before moving away to switch out the soiled cushions for clean ones to make Szayel more comfortable. When he turned around from piling the ruined ones together to be disposed of, he found Szayel had returned to his sealed form for the first time in months. "You know, I think I'm going to miss the purple a little," He teased softly, coming back over to Beta and child.

"I love my true form, but have to admit, it is a bit easier to sleep in a real bed when I don't have to worry about squishing my wings under me." Szayel confessed, eyes still not leaving his son's face.

Nnoisla's mask covered a quarter of his face, it cut along the middle of his forehead to run along the line of his nose, down to the hollow of his cheek, and across to his hairline on the left side. The red lines on the white back ground originated from the stylized eye opening like rays of light. The red matched well with his dark hair, even as sparse as it was at this stage. He still had both eyes, and Szayel breathed a quiet sigh of relief, that was one particular trait he was glad their boy had not picked up from Nnoitra. While the Alpha proved a warrior could cope with the missing sense, it was still more difficult, and he wanted absolutely nothing that might compromise his son.

With Szayel out of his released state, Ichigo was able to retrieve the last of the comfortable robes the den had been stocked with in preparation for the births. They had tried to anticipate everything the Betas might need, and something warm, soft, and inviting after the effort and pain was a suggestion of Ichigo's. He was gentle while helping to wrap the soft cloth around Szayel, and finally the work was done, now they could relax.

It took nothing but a glance of invitation before Ichigo was sliding next to Szayel. The baby was cuddled carefully between them, and soon both child and carrier were asleep with Ichigo watching over them. Shiro even decided to come out for a few moments to see what all the fuss was about, he didn't stay long, but his King knew the Hollow was happy about Nnoisla having some trace of them. He felt a definite wash of pride coming off Shiro, and he shared in it, gazing over his newly arrived son still getting used to the idea Szayel really did think of him as Nnoisla's father.

It was on these thoughts that Ichigo drifted off to sleep as well, enjoying the closeness and comfort, it was a moment to cherish.

A cherished moment made all the sweeter when it was shattered clean through as Nnoisla proved just how powerful his new lungs were a few hours later. He'd had enough of that whole sleeping thing, and he was ready for food. Szayel was soothing him getting ready to settled his son against his chest, when he noticed it, "Ichigo, you had better come look at this."

"Is he okay?" The first thing that came to Ichigo's mind was there had to be something wrong, and his heart stopped.

Szayel realized Ichigo's panic, "Calm down, I just wanted to show you something, look at his eyes." He urged.

Once Ichigo managed to force himself to take in oxygen again and restart his blood flowing, he followed the order. Nnoisla's eyes were opened wide enough to see them for the first time, and while both irises were the normal baby blue, the side within the mask had the same blackened outer ring that Shiro and Ichigo's first three children had. "Shiro and you both have gold eyes, do you think he might have two gold eyes, or just the one?" Ichigo asked softly as Szayel finished settling Nnoisla against him for his meal.

"I would think both would be the same color, I hadn't thought they might be different." Szayel admitted.

"Looks like Shiro is going to make that a little unpredictable," Ichigo pointed out, gently running a hand along Nnoisla's back, careful to not disturb the baby.

A wide smile, "That's okay, I'm fine with unpredictable."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised." Ichigo confessed, a smile matching Szayel's on his face.

There was a soft knock on the door, and whoever it was actually waited to be invited in before entering. That was a bit unusual in of itself, but the person coming inside to see them was completely unexpected, "Dad?" Ichigo asked in shock. What was Isshin doing here so quickly?

"Hey, I had some free time, so thought I would drop by. Seems I have good timing," Isshin explained.

"Did Karin and Yuzu come with you?" They had been coming often enough just because they weren't shadowing their father at the moment didn't mean they weren't in Las Noches.

Isshin shook his head, "No, just me this time."

Both Szayel and Ichigo caught the elder Shinigami trying to peak at the baby, he wasn't exactly being subtle about it. Szayel started laughing at him, "You're going to have to wait a couple minutes, but you can hold him when he's done eating."

"So you were right all along, you got your boy." Isshin ignored the laughter, knowing he deserved it.

A happy nod, "His name is Nnoisla."

"Different, but I like it," Isshin approved, catching the significance of the first part at least, and guessing there was probably a story behind all of it. The doctor in him came rearing back now though, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired, but I'll be alright, I'm one of the types capable of regeneration under the right circumstances. It's not as direct as Shiro's method, but it works." Once he was strong enough to make an energy sphere again, he would be good as new. It should only take a few days for his Spirit Pressure to come back enough to heal him physically. "Ichigo, I thought of something, all three of his parents can regenerate in some way I hope that gets passed along. It's definitely one of the more useful Hollow abilities besides Hierro."

"I know I would want him to have every advantage," That was the safest way Isshin had of agreeing, because he did agree. The reason he did though was because, when he was an active Shinigami, it was far tougher fighting Hollows who could repair their bodies as you fought them. It would not be a good idea to mention to new parents the idea of their child in a life or death battle before the end of their first day of life.

Szayel understood, and was grateful for the silence on the subject. It was difficult enough just thinking about training his son, he didn't want to imagine Nnoisla actually battling anyone. "All right, he's done eating, you can hold him."

With that one sentence, Isshin lit up like a light bulb, and he was carefully handed the brand new baby.

"Well look at you little one, welcome to the world." Isshin spoke to Nnoisla, his parents listening in with smiles on their faces. "Our family is a confusing bunch, but they are yours and we've been waiting for you. You get the honor of being the youngest for now, so I hope you're prepared to be spoiled rotten."

"If you want to carry him over to the other room, you can see first hand just how true that is? I'm in good enough shape to make the trip," Szayel commented after hearing Isshin's last statements to the baby.

With that the three adults made the slow trek back over to the communal room, Szayel getting some assistance from Ichigo to get back over, and there were smiles all around when they entered with the new member of the family in tow. Szayel was propped up on the couch, Nnoisla settled in his arms, and they were swarmed with onlookers.

Surprisingly, it was Ulquiorra who managed to get to hold Nnoisla first, Lilynette at his side to get a good look too. The Alpha spoke quietly to the baby, "Thank you for listening to me, we heard you and knew you were safe. When you are older maybe one of us will tell you the story of the fight that resulted about who would be the first to come greet you."

Lilynette broke into giggles, "I can even show you the rubble from Grimm and Ulqui." She added on.

"There was rubble?" Szayel asked with a raised eyebrow, taking in both Alphas.

The laughter this time was from Isshin, "Oh yes, I followed the noise of fighting to them when I first arrived, that's how I knew what was going on. They were at least intelligent enough to do it away from the main buildings; there is only a little damage."

"Didn't even draw our Zanpakuto," Grimmjow muttered, "Didn't want to have to move that far away."

Ichigo perked up at that, "So how come dad came first?"

"Came up while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were distracted and knocked them out," Starrk explained.

Anger flashed across the panther's face, "Cheater."

"Not cheating, you two should have been watching your surroundings better and been ready for it. Ichigo learned that much by the time he was twelve." Isshin defended himself with a shrug.

"I knew you were there!" Grimmjow protested. "You've never interfered in a fight before, why would you start now?"

You know those laughing fits you sometimes get that you just can't recover from no matter how hard you try? Yeah, Ichigo had one of those right about then.

"Why is Ichigo laughing like an idiot?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because he learned that lesson even earlier, I think he was about nine, just because I haven't interfered doesn't mean I won't. Ichigo was trained as a warrior long before he came anywhere near a Shinigami that wasn't me. I haven't shown you my skills before because I haven't felt the need, but I wanted to see my grandson, so this time I used the tricks that Hollows as old as you two are should have been fully aware of." Isshin had enough parental instincts in him to realize that most of the inhabitants of the room had perked up at the little speech.

He suppressed the chuckle. Older than most humans yes, but compared to his age, there was only one he was sure could even match him. You did not get to the level Isshin reached in only a few centuries. Isshin had not been a prodigy like his son or Hitsugaya was, he had worked his way up, and that had taken time.

Starrk was the first to speak after that, "You were training your own son to fight that young?"

"Don't Hollows?" Isshin challenged. "When Ichigo's mother was attacked and killed I knew that wouldn't be the end. It proved my fears that I couldn't leave that world completely behind. We had always done little things with Ichigo to get him at least aware that fighting might be a part of his life; but Masaki didn't want us to go overboard until we were sure it would be necessary. I had hoped the sign would be him manifesting a Zanpakuto, not being attacked. Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you are a lot stronger than anyone could have predicted so your Spiritual Pressure showed up long before your Zanpakuto spirit. You were a magnet for trouble without a weapon to fight it."

Ichigo had managed to calm himself during his father's explanation, "It really wasn't that bad growing up with Goat Face, could have gone without being woken up with flying kicks, but have to admit I got some satisfaction when I threw him out of the window in retaliation."

Lilynette tipped her head back after that until she could see Grimmjow, "How in the hell did you survive mating him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked grumpily.

"He threw his father out a window." She stated simply.

He blinked slowly at her, "Your point?"

"His father who just beat you and Ulquiorra, at the same time," She elaborated.

Grimmjow rubbed his temples. "Starrk and you can do it too, if you feel like it, I survived you didn't I?"

"Hey Ichigo," Lilynette called, getting his attention, "The first time you did that to Isshin, was it before or after you became a Shinigami?"

The Visored grinned, seeing where she was going with this, "Before."

Grimmjow made a strangled growling noise, "There is no way, even with as much of a lunatic as he is, Isshin would attack his human son with his full strength."

"I didn't draw Engetsu, no." Isshin agreed amicably, "But if I pulled my strength in my punches and kicks; what would that teach Ichigo about protecting himself? He wouldn't take any training I gave him seriously if there wasn't some measure of risk. I hit him with my full strength, at least I knew if I was the one teaching him, I wouldn't hit a spot that would do any permanent internal damage. In the Seireitei I did some work with the Academy students in my younger days, and once I was promoted into higher Officer positions I helped with the new recruits. Retsu got very cross with the teachers careless enough to send their students to her barracks."

"I still don't get what you're trying to say," Grimmjow refused to acknowledge Lilynette's point.

Snuggling into Ulquiorra's side, Nnoisla still in her sights, "Some battles are closer than others. You want to know my point? Ichigo and you are a classic case of the Beta choosing the Alpha. If as a human Ichigo could stand up and win against a fully trained Shinigami, sealed Spirit Pressure or not that is centuries of training, and he fought you as a Visored, than I'm just pointing out the only reason you are still alive is because Ichigo wanted you to live; right Szayel?"

The Octava wasn't too surprised at being brought into this, as he had been the one to recover Grimmjow's body from the battlefield. "That's true enough, you were torn up enough to tell you were soundly beaten, but I doubt your wounds would have been lethal even had they been left completely untreated, just a far more complicated and much longer recovery period."

"He didn't win by that much!" Grimmjow protested.

"I was protecting Orihime and Nel from your attacks, and I still beat you. It was close in the beginning, but I learn as I fight. Hmm maybe I should thank you for the first couple of fights where you kicked my ass." Ichigo mused.

"NO!" Grimmjow snapped instantly, "Those fights were rigged by Aizen, win or lose, doesn't matter if I wasn't in control of them."

"Ah Grimmjow, we suspect he was involved with the last one too," Ichigo pointed out, knowing he was the only one who could get away with it.

"I have your word the choice would have been the same, so even if the Bastard rigged the fight, he didn't rig the mating as far as I'm concerned." Grimmjow finally admitted.

Ulquiorra rewarded the other Alpha by depositing the baby into his arms. They had been fighting about who would get to meet him first, both Alphas were already attached to the little bug. It wasn't often a child came into a Band without an Alpha to claim them. Protect and love the child, and the Alpha gained the respect of the Beta.

It didn't hurt Nnoisla was also the child of Grimmjow's mate, Ichigo's presence subtle but there on the baby in more ways than just the mask. Grimmjow instinctively knew this child wasn't one of his young, but it didn't matter too much under the current circumstances. The band was strong and secure enough to support all children and Betas in it, thus even an indirect tie to him through Ichigo was honored. There were times when an Alpha might not have that choice, but this wasn't one of them.

Read, any attackers would have one hell of a rough time getting to Nnoisla through the wall of protectors he had.

"So Pinky, what's his name?" They had gotten side tracked and hadn't asked, Isshin had called him grandson though.

"Back to that ridiculous nickname already?" Szayel groused, drawing out the moment.

They all knew what he was up to, but Grimmjow allowed his theatrics, he had waited for it a long time. "Well in your released form you have purple in your hair too, doesn't seem right to keep calling you Pinky."

"Is that all? If I want to avoid the ridicule all I have to do is stay in my true form?" Szayel responded incredulously, even he was taken aback at the simple explanation, both at the fact he was actually answered, and it was so, well, logical for the most part.

Grimmjow shook his head with a huge grin, "Nah, I'd only come up with something else. It's just you get so ruffled with Pinky I keep using it. Now out with it, what's his name?"

"I named him Nnoisla." Szayel informed, if it had been just Grimmjow he would have kept teasing, but the rest of his family wanted to know too.

"He's perfect Szayel," Starrk told him quietly.

"You don't know about the other inherited things." Szayel's smile was blinding at the words, "You know how Ulquiorra and I were talking about wings when the twins were born? He has them. They look like an insect's wings. He has armor on his arms and legs, and the tips are venomous."

"So that's what happens when the Alpha is stronger than the Beta, one powerful kid." Grimmjow stared down at the sleeping child in awe.

"Not always one," Szayel corrected, "But I'm guessing having only one to concentrate all my energy on helped him and me stay strong through the whole ordeal. I could have been weaker for a lot longer then just the last few weeks."


	26. Perfect Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wait, I kinda forgot there was a plot involved.

Chapter Twenty-Six  
Perfect Enemy

Ichigo had seen Ulquiorra act in a lot of different ways, everything from violently aggressive to gently parental. The way he was acting as he stalked along behind the Beta was something Ichigo hadn't witnessed before in the time spent with the Arrancar at Las Noches. He was tense and quiet, but instead of it being in his usual withdrawn kind of way, it was more in the way of a predator preparing to strike, every muscle coiled and readied.

Now Ichigo knew why Starrk had gone out of his way to make sure Ichigo had taken Ulquiorra with him, the Alpha needed this, and badly, or he might not have ever gotten over the memories haunting him.

Gin hadn't shown up yet, Nel and Kenpachi had been sent back to Las Noches to protect the ones left there. With Ichigo and Ulquiorra gone, they needed someone strong to be in their places just incase the snake like ex-captain tried to pull an extermination behind their backs. No one would put it past Aizen's right hand man and protégé.

Visibly, the group was small, with only Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Shinji, and Uryu; the Quincy coming in the hopes his presence would add an element of the unknown and put a bit of a wrench in any plans being set up. However, the other Visoreds were all scattered around within range of the meeting spot, plus Kisuke and Yoruichi; and Chad and Orihime were probably lurking around somewhere if Ichigo knew them. You couldn't keep them away from this with straightjackets and steel chains.

The reunion with his friends had been something he was still reeling a bit from, he hadn't realized just how much he missed them. It was like finding a missing piece of himself, and with the way Orihime had nearly choked him to death with her hug he didn't doubt the sentiment had been reciprocated.

When the meeting with Gin was over, they were all coming back to meet the babies, but they still had to get through this first, and as if thinking about him summoned the ex-Captain they finally felt the flair of his spiritual pressure announcing his approach.

Losing Aizen had done nothing to reduce his toxic aura, and Ichigo still had to repress the urge to squash him like a bug. Rukia had told him once Gin had reminded her of a viper with the way he acted, and he understood that now more then ever. He couldn't give into the temptation towards violence, at least not yet, he needed answers first.

Ulquiorra drew up behind his right shoulder, the Alpha now so tense Ichigo was glad they had only brought Beta's with them. Love had been warned to stay back unless absolutely needed.

"So I heard from a certain little kitty cat that yah needed to talk to me?" Gin started the conversation, beating Ichigo to it.

The four people in their group made a wall with Ichigo at the center, helping to anchor him, "I need some answers, and if you don't start talking Gin there won't be enough of you left for Yamamoto to find, understand?"

The ever present grin spread ever wider across his face, "I wondered when you would be coming to me. Fine, ask your questions, but be sure you're ready for the answers because I don't particularly feel like keeping secrets anymore. I don't see the point."

Straight to the heart of the issue than, "Aizen planned all my encounters with Grimmjow, didn't he?"

"Oh yes, our Espada of destruction was a wonderful means of flushing you out and measuring how far you'd gotten in your training. We weren't going to make any big movements until it was worth it." Gin was teasing him, Ichigo knew it, but what was he trying to get at?

His eyes narrowed, "We've gotten it figured out that Aizen planned my mating to Grimmjow. Why did my level of training matter to him when his plans involved taking me out of the battle?"

Well that was interesting, Gin's eyes were blue, they only opened for an instant but it proved his shock. "You know? And I'm not being ripped apart by an angry panther?" If it hadn't been for the one moment of shock, the flippant tone might have been convincing.

"Answer the question Gin," Ichigo pressed, Ulquiorra looming up beside him, his rage becoming less contained with each passing word. They had shown the Alpha how to display emotions, the plus side was he could enjoy living together with the Betas and children, the downside was coming out right now when he was struggling to simply stand there and do nothing when all he wanted to do was tear Gin apart with his bare hands.

Suddenly he had a bit more understanding of Grimmjow, but that didn't mean he liked the feeling.

Gin's smile turned down a few notches but he did eventually speak, "There were two plans Aizen developed using you. It depended completely on you which one we went with, he didn't even tell me which one we would be going with until the day he attempted to make the King's Key. One plan was to keep pitting you against stronger and stronger opponents until you reached a level that would spur Aizen himself into evolving into higher levels of power. He had reached the point where the only way the Hogyoku would show him anything further was if his life was threatened by a strong enough opponent. That was why he monitored your training so closely, at the same time as planning his creation of the King's Key. You were the one he had pegged as both the greatest threat, and the best potential for growth he had."

"Say that I believe you, why did he change his mind, do something else, and pull my children into this war?" Now Ichigo's anger was rising and Gin's self preservation instincts had never been higher, he knew he was surrounded by people who would not hesitate to kill or incapacitate him if he made a single wrong move.

"Because he realized if given a chance you would chose Grimmjow." Gin admitted. "It was not his original plan, but once it occurred to him, it just wouldn't leave him alone. He became obsessed with it, and this is me guessing from being around him, but I think he fell into the same trap a lot of powerful people do where he grew arrogant. He wanted to get in at least one strike at the Soul Society without you fighting, and that was a way of doing it, but it also built in a back-up that if the first try failed we would have a way of coming back. You would be back on your feet with a litter to protect, and Grimmjow would be trying to move heaven and earth to get to you. I have a feeling Aizen may have attempted to influence how strongly you reacted to Grimmjow's presence around your litter, but I don't know if he ever got the chance to expose you to his Bankai; he didn't tell me if he did or not."

"We really were nothing but a back-up to him then?" Ichigo confirmed. "You know that almost makes me feel better. I want my children to have as little to do with that maniac as possible."

Looking at the still tensely waiting guardians gathered around Ichigo, Gin hazarded a guess, "That wasn't the only question you had for me was it?"

"No," Ichigo confessed, "Now we need to know about the other side of the plan for my children. Aizen just wanted a pawn, as much as that pisses me off, I can understand what he was going for. It's Yamamoto we need to know about now, we know he was involved somehow, and that you know something about the situation; so I'd advise telling us unless you enjoy getting your ass kicked."

They just had to ask that didn't they, "If you thought Aizen was bad, he's got nothing on Yamamoto. I'll let you in on a little secret, I hate the Seireitei, they never had my loyalty anymore than Aizen did. My loyalty belongs to one person, and that person alone, though I'm not sure she knows it. The reason I'm telling you this is because I funneled information to them actually trying to get you help, believe me or don't that's up to you, but I was ignored. Or at least I thought I was ignored, until one of Szayel's bugs relayed back some decent info before Squad 12 caught it.

"It caught a partial recording for what they planned on doing to your children. The only ones who heard this recording were Aizen and me. Szayel assumed this bug was stopped like all the others had been, he doesn't know it had been a success, he was still pretty torn up over Nnoitra so it was easy to hide the truth from him. When we heard what they had planned for you, Aizen assumed it would only make you stronger, as trauma usually does with you, but I knew I had to get you out of there. This wasn't just you they were playing tug of war with anymore, their game had brought kids into it, and I'm tired of children being dragged into it." Gin paused long enough for Ichigo to realized even after admitting all that, he was still nervous about revealing the next part. Must be something big.

"You're trying to make me believe it was you who got them to set me free?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

Now it was Gin's turn to get angry, "You are not the only one to have your life turned upside down by Soul Reapers. Yes it was me who engineered your exile, I may not be a saint, but I am not a monster. It was the only way I could see you surviving to raise your litter safely, and get to keep all of them with you. I didn't realize your stubbornness would reach so deep that you wouldn't seek out Grimmjow after Aizen was dead, your welcome for that by the way everyone seemed to expect you to be the wonderboy and take care of that little problem for everyone, but that was an oversight that I don't regret because it still ended better than leaving you at the 'mercy' of the Soul Society."

Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself anymore, he launched himself at Gin, a hand wrapping around the Shinigami's throat, "Why? Why was it done to us?" He left off just enough pressure Gin could answer the question, but he wasn't going anywhere beyond that.

Gin had both hands up around Ulquiorra's wrist, trying to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge and he knew the only reason he was still alive at this point was Ulquiorra wanted answers. "Aizen needed loyal warriors, ones that followed any command, whether that was to fight or die. The Espada were molded to each be something different so he had an arsenal of living weapons." Black spots formed in his vision at forcing so many words passed the restriction of Ulquiorra's grasp, but he knew he'd better give a full answer or the situation would only get worse.

"Do you have any idea what has been done to us from being under his Bankai, how much we have lost? Do you even know anything about what a Hollow is really like without that bastard's sword changing things?" Yep, Ulquiorra was mad alright, because that sounded a lot more like Grimmjow than his usual statements.

"I know because I worked under him from the time I was a child." Gin stood his ground, as well as he could from the position they were in, despite knowing any second the Alpha could chose to shake him like a rag doll and snap his neck. "I may not know Hollows, but I do know Aizen. He takes who you are, and rips it apart until you are exactly what he wants you to be. His own Lieutenant was nothing but a wraith following him around like a lost puppy, I think it was almost a mercy on his part when he finally ran his sword threw her. She survived that somehow though, it probably would have been kinder if she hadn't, I've seen her recently and it's not a pretty sight."

"You were a child?" Ulquiorra asked slowly, and Gin felt his hand loosen.

He nodded, "Yes. In Soul Reaper terms, I guess I'd be considered a prodigy, Ichigo knows Captain Hitsugaya. The records they talk about him breaking are the ones I set." Surprisingly, that wasn't said with arrogance, but a simple statement to inform. "Can you let me go though? I will answer your questions Ulquiorra, without you choking me." Using his name was deliberate, he didn't want to alienate the Arrancars. They had suffered through Aizen too.

Two hands gently touched the Alpha's shoulders, one on each side, Ichigo and Shinji. "Let him go Ulquiorra. He hasn't caused trouble so far, I think we can trust him to answer without threats for now." Shinji let Ichigo do the talking, but it did help to have both Betas there calming down the overstrained Alpha, and he did eventually release Gin.

It wasn't lost the Ichigo immediately pressed himself as close as he could get to the Alpha's side in an effort to help him stay calm. Shinji wasn't as familiar with him, and didn't get as close, but he kept in physical contact, with a hand on his wrist. It was becoming more apparent by the moment bringing both Betas had been a very good idea.

If Ichigo and Gin were the only ones to notice Uryu had his bow out and ready the moment Ulquiorra had started towards Gin, they certainly weren't going to draw attention to it. Uryu had an advantage in being below the radar of the high powered Hollows, but that didn't mean he couldn't do damage when it counted.

Looking at Ulquiorra's strained face and Gin's bruised throat, Ichigo made a decision, "I think we've done enough for tonight. Tempers are getting too high, and we've gotten some of the answers we needed. Ulquiorra is there anything else you have to know before tonight's over? Otherwise I think we should head back and set up another meeting for a different time."

"You said you were only loyal to a single person, and you called that person a she, so not Aizen or Yamamoto. Why follow either one if you have no loyalties?" Ulquiorra had to know, Aizen might not have gotten so far if he hadn't had people like Gin and Tousen backing him up.

He didn't really want to answer this one, but figured he owed them this much, "My entire journey from the beginning when I joined the academy was to accomplish a single goal; I wanted to kill Aizen. That person I'm loyal to? You see there was an incident when we were young, and she cried, I made a vow to get revenge for those tears, now I have."

"Go back to the Soul Society Gin," Ichigo ordered, but it wasn't said as cruelly as it might have been a few hours ago. "There will be another meeting, a certain vocally able cat will probably be around when we know more."

All the ex-Captain did was smile his trademark grin, before turning and walking away waving goodbye as he walked just as calmly as he arrived.

They watched him go, not breaking the silence until he was out of sight, "Lets go, I need to see my kids." Ichigo prompted.

"Me too," Ulquiorra agreed.

"Uryu, go round up Chad and Orihime please?" He asked, "I know they told you where they would be hiding out."

Ten minutes later the group was heading through the Garganta in silence trying to assimilate the revelations of the meeting. It wasn't until his feet hit sand that Ichigo asked Ulquiorra, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to intervene like that, I don't like losing my temper to that extent." Oh great, he was back to the formality.

"I wouldn't go back to that if I were you, or Starrk is going to have my hide at the same time as he is pulling you back together." He cautioned, trying to tease him to put a stop to the backslide before it could get too bad. "You didn't do anything wrong, you saw an enemy from your past and reacted. Actually if you look at it, all you did was corner and intimidate him, you didn't even hurt him that much. You could have done a lot worse, I have seen you go further from minor irritation than what you did tonight out of fury. So relax, it's fine, and you might have gotten more answers out of him that way rather than being nice about it."

Ulquiorra didn't reply verbally, only nodding, and going back to hid thoughts.

Ichigo turned to his three old friends. "So much has happened, I don't even know where to start." He was at a loss. "I missed you all so much."

"Well, we can help you somewhat, your father and Urahara has been keeping us updated on you since you first contacted them." Uryu informed. "We know most of what's been going on with you. The only things we don't know are anything you haven't gotten a chance to pass onto them yet."

"That will make things a lot easier," That was indeed a big relief.

"We missed you too Ichigo!" Orihime added in. "It hasn't been the same without you, Kon has been filling in for you because no one gave up hope that you could come home, but it just isn't the same."

Ichigo was startled into shock, "You know, I almost forgot about that. Kon would be able to animate my body, that's better than it just collecting dust some where in a random corner. Even if he is a bit, well a lot, different than I am he can still be a pretty decent guy when the situation calls for it."

"Oh and you do have some explaining to do," If Ichigo didn't know better, he would say Uryu was mad, "Why didn't you trust us to help you? You told the Visoreds but not us. Ichigo, you've protected all of us for so long I think you forget sometimes that maybe we would like the chance to protect you, we don't mind."

Ichigo suddenly found the ground very interesting, "Well I was still coming to terms with the situation myself. It wasn't exactly easy to come to grips with, I was getting ready to tell people when Soul Society found out actually. The babies had just gotten big enough to sense their Spiritual Pressure, so I had some proof."

"The times when things are hard to deal with is exactly when you need people around you that care." Chad spoke up, always one to wait to speak until he had something important to say.

By now they had arrived in Las Noches, Ichigo giving a brief explanation of the combined room to reduce the shock, before leading them inside.

He had barely gone three steps inside before Grimmjow was practically attacking him, reestablishing his claim on him. With all the stress he'd gone through during the meeting, Ichigo allowed it without protest, and a similar interaction was occurring beside them between Starrk and Ulquiorra.

They did eventually pull apart when they remembered they had guests. Lilynette and Nel had been able to distract them with introductions and babies, so for the most part the intimate interlude was overlooked.

The introduction between his own children and his friends was something he had been looking forward to, but there was one more he had been curious about, and it was about to happen.

Ulquiorra had finally drawn away from Starrk and was approaching Orihime cautiously, when he spoke you could tell he had chosen the words very carefully and had probably been planning this for awhile now. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what was done to you here, and that I owe you my gratitude because it was your influence that helped me break out of Aizen's brainwashing once his control had been shattered. Your devotion, faith, and care for your friends and especially Ichigo was something I was not used to seeing towards someone that was not using fear or humiliation to achieve it. I cannot change the past, and make it so you were never brought into that man's dark schemes, but I thank you for being the catalyst of my change."

Orihime was so shocked you could have knocked her over with a feather, eyes wide, jaw dropped; before she started spluttering, "Oh no! I didn't do anything special, if you've made good changes its because you had a good heart and finally had a chance to use it. I have been told a lot of what I saw here was what Aizen was forcing you to be, I don't blame you, if you feel you must have it then I forgive you completely. It really was all you making good choices."

"Nothing special? That's what you think?" Apparently Ichigo was not the only one in his circle of friends with confidence issues. "Stay here and I will bring you something you need to see. Your 'nothing special' allowed me to have something incredibly precious, and I want you to know it."

Catching on, Rose and Nel who'd been watching the twins passed them to their father, they were big enough now carrying both took a bit of talent, but he had learned the trick to it. Settling one against each side, he headed back over to the waiting girl.

Orihime was overwhelmed as the Espada who kept her captive passed her a young child, keeping the other, "The one you are holding is Hibiki, and this is Ran, my daughters. If it wasn't for what you did for me, I might not have pulled myself together in time for them to be mine. There were two Alphas available at the time, Grimmjow and me, but I was withdrawn and still lost in shadows. Betas want the strongest Alphas, and if we are too caught up in memories it can be just as crippling as a physical injury. It was remembering you, how you could learn to trust in someone without being forced to, that there was hope in darkness, and it brought me out of the shadows. It gave me a chance, but a chance was still more than I thought I would have gotten."

"They're beautiful," She whispered, choked up, trying not to cry at the story.

"Thank you," Starrk's voice, even though it hadn't been loud, still startled her. "For the compliment, and bringing him back to us, thank you." He elaborated.

"I thought they were yours too, they look like you. I still don't know why you think I did anything so great, but if you say I did, then your welcome, and I'm glad you're okay now. No one should have to go through pain like that." Orihime didn't realize by saying that she was showing a bit of the traits that got her the attention in the first place.

There was another unconventional reunion happening in a different area of the room, as Uryu decided to bolster his courage and speak to Szayel.

"I heard about the baby, and I wanted to congratulate you." He was trying to be cautious, but he was curious too, and the combination was a bit unpredictable at times when it came to him.

Szayel didn't know what to think about the young Quincy approaching him, carefully pulling Nnoisla closer so he could protect him, despite knowing Ichigo would never bring anyone here that would hurt his precious son. Admittedly the congratulations did surprise him, and it showed in his voice as he replied, "Thank you."

"I saw you pull him closer, you don't have to." Uryu assured softly. "I won't hurt him, that's kind of why I came over. I thought it would be a good idea, since I'm not associated with the Soul Society that I approach separately and explain myself. Quincy's are only trained to hunt Hollows that are attacking human souls in the Living World. The time I fought you here was a special case, I was here to get my friend back, not as an official Quincy. Even though we fought in the past I am not a threat to your son, and I'd like to say I'm not a threat to you, but since I lost anyway that would be kind of pointless."

"You've been told my story." It was not a question.

"Some of it," Uryu admitted. "Only what Yoruichi could dig up through Gin, so its second and third hand. I know enough to guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell you directly I'm not a threat."

Szayel gazed down at the baby in his arms, "It's appreciated, I trust Ichigo, but paranoia isn't exactly rational. I was the Espada of Madness after all."

The nice visit was interrupted by a thump, and a chorus of giggles. Both Uryu and Szayel turned in interest to see the cause of the ruckus was Ichigos three had found a new jungle gym in the form of Chad. The fearless younglings were swarming all over him; the thump had been him letting himself fall backwards as they played.

"That one, he really is nothing but a gentle giant isn't he?" Szayel observed.

"Chad? Yeah that's him." Uryu agreed. "This time though I think he is a little overwhelmed. Ichigo and him have been best friends for years. Everyone in our school knew if you were suicidal enough to pick a fight with one of them, you got the other. Ichigo was the rash and outspoken one of the pair, while Chad was silent and calm, but it wasn't a good idea to underestimate either one of them. Now Ichigo has children, three babies to protect, and he didn't know to ask us for help. We chose to deal with the fear and uncertainty alone rather than let us help him. We wouldn't have turned him away no matter how odd it was, we have simply been through too much together not to stand by him."

"We are trying to break him of that habit, it's slow but we're trying." Szayel informed.

"Good, thank you." Uryu replied.

They continued to watch as Chad played with Ichigo's children, for once a smile gracing his face. Orihime continued to speak with Starrk and Ulquiorra, carefully avoiding the topic of her captivity, focusing on the twins, something they could gladly converse about without crossing any lines.

"What do you think Ichigo, everything working out like you thought it would?" Grimmjow asked his Beta, they had taken a step back, letting the scene lay out like it would without their interference.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, better. I'm glad they get along because if there is any fighting the people closest to me will all be moved here. That way I know they will be safe, and they can all help protect each other."

"Good plan." Grimmjow agreed.

"I thought so." A little smirk never hurt anyone, as Shiro bled into his personality a touch.

"Careful Ichigo, your Hollow is showing." Grimmjow teased.

He had to laugh at that, "Yeah, yeah, and I happen to know you like it when I let my Hollow out."

"Can't argue with that." Grimmjow's laughter joined Ichigo's in filling their corner of the room where they were spying on everyone else.


	27. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin's side of the story.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Tell Me Why

Ichigo wasn't sure the scene in front of him was actually happening or if he was imagining things; because this couldn't possibly be true. Blinking rapidly, and rubbing his eyes for good measure, didn't seem to change anything so he was forced to admit that what he was seeing was very real.

Kenpachi was holding a baby. Not Ichigo's adventurous toddlers, or even the twins who were strong enough now to be bounced and played with without as much fear of harm; oh no he was holding Nnoisla. Kenpachi's arm dwarfed the barely month old infant; Yachiru clinging to his opposite shoulder to get a good look at him.

The oddest thing about the whole situation was how natural the usually bloodthirsty captain looked holding him, like this was nothing out of the ordinary at all. Seems like Szayel knew what he was doing when he settled his son into the mammoth man's arms.

"Hey Kenpachi, where in the heck did you learn to hold a baby?" Ichigo asked in wonder, finally snapping out of his delirium.

He raised an eyebrow, pointing over his shoulder with his free hand to the pink haired lieutenant residing there. "She didn't always ride on my shoulder yah know; had a tendency tah fall asleep on me when we were on the move. Easier tah just carry her than tah wake her up and hear her complain the whole way."

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget how long you two have been together, Yachiru must have been quite a bit younger then." Ichigo realized.

This caused Yachiru to get indignant, "Hey! I wasn't that little. Kenny is just big, anyone would be small next to him." She huffed.

Kenpachi grinned, refraining from his trademark laugh so he didn't startle the baby, "Nah yeh was small. Not quite as small as Ichigo's kids, but close."

At that Yachiru could only cross her arms and glare, but no matter how hard she tried, she was simply too cute to pull off menacing and it only caused the room's occupants to laugh at her antics.

"As fun as this is, I have an appointment to keep, so take care of things until I get back." Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow tensing up after hearing his Beta.

"I still don't like this," He protested, managing what Yachiru could not and producing a very menacing aura in an attempt to get Ichigo to desist in this venture. "This is too dangerous for one person, even you Ichigo."

Ichigo was not backing down, "I will face down a hundred Vasto Lordes to protect our children, and one Shinigami is nothing to me when it comes to defending them. Gin is the key to winning this war, I am not giving up on this, and it has to be me that goes or whoever does won't be able to ask the right questions. They weren't there Grimmjow, so they can't know what I saw."

"Let him go Grimmjow, you won't stop him, and stalling him is only going to rile him up and make it more likely he might make a mistake that Ichimaru can manipulate." Starrk stepped in, seeing no good end to the steadily escalating argument.

Grimmjow let out a growl, realizing he wasn't going to win, and had to turn around so he wouldn't see his Beta leave him to walk into danger.

Ichigo shook his head and with a barely audible sigh at his Alpha's actions he left Las Noches behind. Once free of the building he fell into a smooth flash step, covering a large amount of ground quickly until it was safe to open a Garganta without fear of a Hollow tracking his path back to the others.

Gin had agreed to meet in the Living World once more, Ichigo's exile still hanging over his head, but this time Yoruichi and Kisuke were keeping everyone away from the discussion; it would only be Ichigo and the ex-Captain. After what happened the last time they tried to get information, as much as it helped clear the air for the Espada, Ichigo knew this step needed to be done alone.

A park bench provided the location for them, Gin already there; Ichigo still getting used to seeing the silver haired Shinigami in a standard black Shihakusho without the white Captain's haori.

"You're late," Gin commented languidly as Ichigo sat next to him, glancing at him out of the corner of his piercing blue eyes.

Ichigo shrugged, "I had an Alpha to reassure, but I'm here now. I take it by your agreement to come here you are willing to answer more questions?" He just wanted this done and over with so the rest of the plan could be finalized.

Gin chuckled, sending a dark shiver down Ichigo's spine, "Not quite, I'm willing to listen to your questions, whether I answer depends on the question."

Ichigo had to forcibly restrain himself from repeating Ulquiorra's actions from the previous meeting and strangling him, "Fine, it's better than nothing," He forced himself to reply through gritted teeth. "The most important question first; what did Yamamoto want with my children?"

Only a sharp gaze at the right moment could catch the gulp Gin indulged in before he answered, "Research subjects. He was testing you Ichigo when he asked you to let them die. He wanted to see your resolve, how far you would go to protect their lives, because the stronger the bond you forged with them, the more he believe you would agree with to carry them full term."

The lone thing saving Soul Society from an attack by an angry Visored was the fact Ichigo had suspected that was the case and had prepared himself to hear it. Steeling himself once more, he made himself ask, "What kind of research?"

"Yamamoto wanted to know if it was possible to create a Visored, or at least a higher powered Shinigami, using a natural born crossbreed rather than the dangerous Hogyouku." Gin admitted, making plans to have an escape route to leave the Seireitei at a moment's notice, because Ichigo was undoubtedly planning their crushing defeat.

Face reddening in anger, but voice cold with controlled fury, "How in the Hell did he plan to manage that?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gin asked quietly, for once not using any of his usual distractions.

"Yes, it determines exactly how much pain that old bastard will be in before he dies," Ichigo urged.

"He would hand each one in turn over to Squad Twelve to see whether the secret might be in their blood, Spiritual Pressure, or potentially their Zanpakuto if they manifested them. I'm not sure if you have ever had the pleasure of Mayuri's "testing" but I know your Quincy friend could tell you a few things; his grandfather was a former research subject." Gin spoke quickly, words practically tumbling over each other in his rush to finish before Ichigo lost his temper and decided the messenger was a perfectly good substitute for the people plotting his children's painful future.

All the explosive anger Gin was expecting turned into something far more terrifying, nothing but calm, determined, fury. "And he thought I would actually agree to let my children come anywhere near that maniac?"

A brief pause, before, "If it meant the difference between their survival and their death, than yes he believed you would choose a life of research over no life at all." The simple words made Ichigo draw up short, considering their validity.

"I don't know. If I knew they were in for a life of hell, I might have chosen oblivion as painful as that would have been. Would he have told me what kind of research they would be doing on them?" That may have been the deciding factor in his choice.

"No, or at least not completely," Gin admitted, "He would have fed you some story of checking to see if they would age into something dangerous. If their heritage would prove to be beyond control than that would be something to be concerned about and should be looked into; he can be very convincing and logical when he wants to be. It's how a lot of the more stubborn, but highly powerful, souls are recruited into the Squads despite the fact there is no resigning and they are not sure about serving."

"So basically he would have made it sound like a fair enough trade off that I would give in to his demands," A chill set into Ichigo as he realized if Gin was right in guessing what kind of story Yamamoto would have used as a cover, it very well could have worked.

Shaking off his fear, thankful that dire situation hadn't happened, Ichigo managed to change the subject into the next important topic, "How did you manage to engineer the exile to Heuco Mundo when he was so set on having his research subjects?"

Gin was glad they were back on less dangerous territory, this subject was a tad less volatile in his opinion, "Well, there were already people protesting on your behalf within Soul Society itself, the test he chose did not go down well with many of the Captains as they revere life above all things, and several were not aware there was any such test going on as Yamamoto is smart enough to know if his more moralistic Captains discovered his plans he would have an uprising on his hands. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana were in that group, though I suspect Unohana knew he was up to something even if she may not have had time to figure out exactly what it was. The other two were too concerned with getting you out of there to worry about ulterior motives, it didn't matter exactly what was wrong; that you were in danger was enough for them to act."

"So you weren't working completely alone, I didn't think anyone could pull off tricking him by themselves no matter how crafty they are." Ichigo realized.

"No, not alone, just seizing the right opportunity, with certain Captains, and several of your Visoreds clamoring at him to set things right with you, the situation was prime for me to tip the scales; so I did. It wasn't even that hard once I set my mind to it. All I had to do was tell the truth." Gin admitted with a foxy grin.

"The truth?" Ichigo inquired incredulously.

"Yep, you see, once he realized if he so much as touched a hair on your head –or any of those children- he would set in motion the tirade of at least one pissed off Espada he began to see the merits in killing you off while making it look like mercy. After all who could survive in Heuco Mundo alone and pregnant? No one, except you, even I was shocked, as I had expected you to swallow your pride and find Grimmjow as the lesser of two evils." Gin finally explained fully.

"If you figured I would find Grimmjow during the time Aizen was still alive, how was that any safer than Soul Society?" Ichigo wasn't sure what to think at this point, but so far nothing had struck him as being a lie.

Gin leaned back against the bench, letting his head fall back, keeping his eyes closed in their normal slits, "Aizen was far more likely to use your children for their potential strength, rather than for any kind of experimentation. Szayel's children were taken from him because of his rank; he was needed to be battle ready at any time, while if you had joined you would not have been in our original calculations. He could allow you safety to birth them in order to bolster the strength in his ranks. I suspect he would have lifted the mating restraints on the Espada once the war was won anyway; he would have liked the warriors such unions would provide for him."

Ichigo felt himself doubt something, "Why would he bother to keep them alive, when killing them would allow me to fight quicker?"

"Because despite everything, Aizen was not stupid." Gin warned. "He knew if he killed your young, you would have nothing left to keep you tied to him; but if he saved them you would owe him for their lives. He could force your cooperation of course as he did with Szayel and Nnoitra, his Bankai did not possess a limit to the number of people it could control as far as I am aware, but if keeping them alive could serve two purposes than he would do it."

"You chose to send me to Aizen, rather than have me stay in Soul Society." Ichigo realized, not bothering to phrase it as a question.

Gin responded anyway, "It seemed like the best option at the time. You would have Grimmjow here to protect you from the other Espada, and if everything went well Aizen's own desire to keep you relatively safe. You would have been required to swear loyalty to him without question, but after what Yamamoto was prepared to do, I doubt that would be much of a stretch for you if it meant the children would be safe."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, realizing something, "You had to have been already planning Aizen's death. You knew he would either be dead, or you would be found to be a traitor soon anyway. Did that have anything to do with your decision?"

A slow nod, "Yes, I'm a little surprised you realized that actually. I believed you would only be in Aizen's grasp for a limited time. Long enough you would need his approval to stay, but not so long he would have a marked influence on your litter's development. I meant what I said last time, I am truly tired of children being brought into this war, the sooner you were free to raise them your own way the better in my opinion."

"Do you have any idea what may have happened to us if you had been found out? How much did Aizen know about your role in having me exiled? Well, maybe a better question would be did he know anything at all about it in the first place?" The situation was turning out to be far more twisted up than Ichigo had planned on, though he was kicking himself for not realizing anything involving both manipulative men would be anything else.

Gin had to take a moment to think about it, "I had to tell him some things about your situation yes. Remember a surveillance device was at least partially successful in getting information back to us. If I hadn't reported anything at all back it would only provoke his curiosity and that could have proved dangerous and may just be the reason I would be caught betraying him."

"How much did you tell?" Ichigo prompted seriously, forehead creased in worry.

"I told him about Yamamoto's test for you, and that you had passed it to his satisfaction." Gin admitted, "From there he figured out on his own what Yamamoto would want with hybrid children. He knew the plan for you and the children. I held back info on just how much support you were receiving that went against Yamamoto. I feared if Aizen knew it could make him reject you or rely on his Bankai rather than give you a choice in the matter if he thought you might have powerful people come searching for you. Again he was not stupid, if he was going to wage war on Soul Society and win he would need to do it on his own terms with perfectly executed timing. Throwing in the unpredictability of an attack without you able to fight for him, let's face it your power could be a tipping point in a war between the factions, would force his hand into an undesirable course of action for you."

Ichigo was afraid to ask, but there was no turning back, "Did you tell him you were orchestrating an exile? Was I in danger from him while I was out in the desert? Don't think I didn't notice you avoided one of my questions."

"He may have known something yes," This confession was not an easy one for Gin, this was risky for his own wellbeing since he had undoubtedly taken a gamble with Ichigo's safety. "I told him I was orchestrating an escape for you, that you would be an ally for us if you were treated correctly. I had to tell him my role in it, otherwise I would have had to tell him about the others working to save you and I already explained why that was a bad idea."

"If he knew you were the one to bring us here, than if you were caught, we would have paid a price wouldn't we?" It wasn't a hard conclusion to reach.

"Yes," No use hiding it. "Any plot I had a hand it would be looked on with suspicion, and he would realize I wasn't helping you in order to recruit you, but to give you a place to stay until I finished my plans. You would have been punished for this, no matter how much or little you knew about it, he could not tolerate anyone tricking him. He built an empire out of deceit, to have another be able to go behind his back would be the highest form of insult."

"You've taken a lot of gambles with my children," Ichigo stated, causing Gin to freeze in place.

Eventually he replied, "I have."

"You claimed to have been trying to save me, yet at every step it seems like you were trading one danger for another. Where was the line for you? Just how far were you willing to go before enough was enough?" The accumulated information was starting to paint a picture that Ichigo was far from pleased about.

"As far as it took." Now some irritation was showing on Gin's part, Ichigo's inability to quiet his suspicions weighing him down. "Yes I took risks, but look at where you are Ichigo, you survived and so did all of your children. That would not have happened had I not interfered. I learned a long time ago to follow the path I believed was right, no matter how bad it looked to others. I have been labeled as a traitor by both sides of a war that I was supposed to be loyal to and I would do it all over again if it meant Aizen remained a rotting corpse. You were strong enough to persevere and I trusted my own strength to eliminate Aizen making him the lesser threat, so yes I chose him over Soul Society; and I chose right."

"Fine, I'll accept that," Ichigo finally acknowledged, figuring out he was pushing his luck.

Gin was pleased to hear that, and it was obvious, but he was getting tired of the questioning, "Have I satisfied your curiosity yet?"

Thinking over their conversation, Ichigo realized that yes, Gin had answered everything he needed to know. "I have my answers. All you need to know from here on out is that Yamamoto is going to be replaced. One way or another I am going to rip that man apart, starting with his reputation, and if it comes to fighting I am not going to stop it like I might have in the past. He has gone too far. What happens to the rest of the Seireitei depends on how they respond to my challenge."

"I thought you would say that," Gin agreed with no amount of surprise in his voice. "I have already been figuring out the best way to leave Soul Society behind when the battle starts. I am done fighting for masters that don't care one bit about their servants."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "I get it. In fact, if you want to make your retreat know go ahead rather than slink away into the shadows. I'd rather people walk away from the fight than join in a battle they don't agree with or don't fully understand."

Ice blue eyes stared at him as Gin was momentarily startled enough to open them wide, "That isn't something I expected to hear, I'm not too proud to admit."

"Even if I do enjoy fighting I only do it for a good reason, I don't see a point in forcing someone to risk their lives when they don't have something to fight for." Ichigo explained with a shrug. "I can see that you are done answering questions, and for now I don't need any more answers, I take it you are ready to head back to Soul Society?"

Gin nodded, "Yes, I don't have much interest in the Living World. I listened to far too many speeches from Aizen about takeovers and what he loved or hated most for me to stick around longer than I have to." The explanation was not prompted, but it did provide insight into Gin's mind.

"Then I won't keep you here any longer." Ichigo allowed the Shinigami to rise and leave without protest, watching him until the Senkaimon closed.

Not ten minutes later the rush of Spirit Pressure distinct to Flash Step hit his senses, followed by Yoruichi and Kisuke arriving next to him.

"How'd the meeting go?" His blonde mentor asked, stripped hat shadowing his eyes so Ichigo couldn't read his expression.

"Good, I have my answers, now all we need to do is finalize our plans. I think it is time for Yamamoto to get what's coming to him," The Visored was practically hissing as Shiro bled into his personality with the relaxing of control, now that he had answers all he wanted to do was tear his way into the Seireitei and start slashing his way to the people threating his family.

With the voracity of his response, the two newcomers were momentarily brought up short, Yoruichi snapping out of it first, "Hey Ichigo, what did he say?"

"To make a long story short, Yamamoto wanted to hand the babies over to Squad Twelve, they would have been experimented on from the time they were born until they manifested Zanpakuto; if they managed to last that long at all. The truly sick part is he was attempting to get me to agree to let him do it." Ichigo spit out, the vitriol in his speech rising with each word.

His own rage rising, Kisuke took over, "If you don't find a way to kill him Ichigo, I will. This is only the last item on a long list of grievances and its time he paid for them."

"Slow down, I want him gone as much as you two do," Yoruichi interrupted, realizing both of them were past the point of rationality, "But we need to do this the right way. Getting too hasty is only going to cause problems for us. Now I suggest we take the information Ichigo just gathered and share it with the others so we can pass it on to our contacts in the Soul Society. You already have a solid foundation worked out for what we need to do now Ichigo, don't lose sight of that because you're angry."

Taking a few deep breaths to settle both himself and Shiro, Ichigo calmed down enough to hear the logic in what she was saying. "Alright, let's go."

With all the time he had spent training with them, remembering where the Visoreds' warehouse was turned into a simple task. Passing through the barrier brought a welcome and familiar wave of Spiritual Pressure with it, now including the presence of Nel and Harribel. It was a little odd not to feel Kensei or Rose, but at least he knew they were safe in Las Noches.

Ichigo may still suck at tracing Spiritual Pressure, but he could identify the signatures of his friends. The closer friends they were to him the faster he could differentiate the trails.

The trio's arrival was met with eager anticipation, all of them aware of the meeting taking place; they might not have been allowed to be as close as last time but they were close enough to come to Ichigo's aide if he ended up needing it.

"Itsygo! It's so good to see you, how are the babies? I hope everything is alright! Did you learn anything really bad tonight? You better not or Nel is going to have to fight again, Nel doesn't like killing, but no gets away with hurting Nel's family!" Nel was in her child form at the moment, Ichigo was too worked up to wonder why she would choose to wear that shape now that she had control over her form. When he had more time to think about it he would realize the gentle Arrancar took comfort in the familiar form, indulging in the desire to be a child once more whenever the fancy struck her.

Cracking a smile for the first time since seeing Gin sitting on the bench in the park, Ichigo braced himself for the traditional tackle hug, and answered patiently. "It's good to see you too Nel, and yes the babies are doing fine; all of them. When I left tonight Kenpachi of all people was holding Nnoisla, I know startled me too," Ichigo saw the looks of surprise on several onlookers' faces at hearing that part of the response. "Unfortunately I did hear something bad, but I wasn't expecting good, so it's not a complete surprise. I won't make you fight Nel, I refuse to force anyone, and I already told Gin he is allowed to spread that around Soul Society as much as he wants to when the time comes."

Nel, at hearing the answers to her questions, let go of her tight hold on Ichigo and in a puff of green Nelliel was back. "I will fight Ichigo, I meant what I said; no one hurts my family. Not liking something is not the same thing as refusing to do it when the situation calls for it."

A hand dropped on Ichigo's shoulder, "You can count on everyone here following you into battle. We have worked towards that goal from the beginning, we will not back out at the deciding moment." Tia's deep voice reassured him.

All it took was a look around to all the nodding heads to realize Tia was right.

Nodding his head, Ichigo gathered his confidence, "Okay, then we stick with the original plan. Everyone who has been brought here that believed the truth will be updated on what I found out tonight, and please instruct them to begin distributing the information outside the tight circle we have formed. There is a large enough group by now I am not afraid of starting the rumor, it will be hard to trace back to the source if Yamamoto hears so many voices repeating the same thing with varying degrees of anger. The last thing I want is the people originating the story to get hurt because of me, but we need to get the word out. As soon as we have convinced a sufficient amount of people that Yamamoto has really done what we are accusing him of, then it will be time to start bringing them to Heuco Mundo to train together. A few weeks surviving in that desert will provide a better education than anything the Seireitei can throw at them, I can just about guarantee it."

"Sounds like the right way to go about things," Shinji agreed, weighing the merits of the plan. "Now what did you learn that has you confident you can gather an army right out from under Yamamoto's nose?"

"Brace yourselves, it was worse than I had prepared for," Ichigo warned, before answering the prompting and filling them in on everything Gin had told him.

If the dark aura that followed was anything to go by, there was going to be no problem at all with following him into battle, preferably sooner rather than later.

"You know, I wish I could say I was surprised," Love spoke up, "We fought for that man, gave him our loyalty and were willing to lay down our lives if he needed us to fight for him. To find out he is willing to do things like this should come as a complete surprise, to justify in the smallest way for being in his ranks for so long, but I'm not. I can see the man who was my commander making that kind of order and I feel a little sick."

"I agree," Shinji added, "Aizen rang alarm bells in my head from the moment I met him yes, and I was right about that, but the Head-Captain could be downright ruthless at times. Only he had no reason to hide it like Aizen did, as the head of the military he had the right to be aggressive even if some of us found it to be excessive on occasions."

Kisuke felt the need to add his side, "I always knew he wasn't a gentle leader, but I assumed it was due to what Shinji just said; he was the head of the arm and a certain amount of viciousness was to be expected. The reason I'm not shocked he would do this to you Ichigo is because I had a glimpse of his truly dark side the Visoreds didn't because I was actually at the trail that sentenced us to death. No man with any kind of scruples would go to those measures to punish people for crimes committed in the act of saving lives, and an accident that wasn't their fault."

"I don't blame you for this," Ichigo stated firmly. "You may have known he had problems, but you couldn't have known they would go this far, and there was no way of predicting the situation I had. Once you knew I was in trouble you did everything you could to hide me from then, and when that failed, you fought to free me."

"I still think we should have done something about him sooner, then he wouldn't have had the opportunity to hurt you." Shinji pressed.

"Didn't Love just say you swore your loyalty to him?" Ichigo pointed out, "I don't see any of you breaking your word without proof there was a damn good reason for it. Just suspecting he was capable of causing harm was not enough to warrant you sacrificing your honor. Now you have your reason, and we have more back up with the Espada willing to help fight. Under these circumstances we have a chance of winning. I wouldn't be saying this if my children were not safe, but since they are, I will admit that if all of this hadn't happened we may never have discovered how far Yamamoto had fallen and we would be waiting far longer for the reason to fight."

"You may have a point," Shinji admitted, "What happened, happened, now all we can do is fight and hope we win."

"Oh we will win, and when we do, I will take great pleasure in letting Shiro have full reign on ripping Yamamoto to itty bitty pieces." Ichigo assured.

That had a slow grin spread across Shinji's face, the tentative truce he had forged with his own Hollow helping to full his dark side same as Ichigo, "I like the sound of that."


	28. Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ain't that something?

Twenty-Eight

Next To Me

Kenpachi was observing the baby Szayel had given him. Nnoitra's son, one of the toughest opponents he had ever faced, and this was his boy. His eyes traced over the deceptively delicate looking mask, so there was some of Ichigo joining in with Nnoitra's strength.

He glanced up and took in Szayel himself, who had taken the opportunity to kidnap Yachiru, the two having some kind of inane discussion that Kenpachi had long since given up on following. This was the Espada who produced this child. He was number eight in the line, but Kenpachi had to acknowledge his strength. A weakling could not have carried a child this strong.

He adjusted the baby until he was holding him in front of his body, Nnoisla opening sleepy eyes to look at him as intently as he could manage. "You'd better grow up fast, I wanna train yah." He told Nnoisla, using his normal voice; he wouldn't give into that baby talk crap.

"He's going to grow up plenty fast enough, don't rush it. He'll be fighting in no time." Szayel interrupted, hearing what was said to his son.

"Kid like this shouldn't wait. He's gonna be a monster like his father." Kenpachi knew he had said something both good, and bad, as Szayel first flushed with pleasure and narrowed his eyes in irritation.

His voice was rigidly controlled, "Nnoitra was strong, but don't forget about Ichigo and I. My son will be stronger than Nnoitra, I know it, and he would be bursting with pride towards our son."

"I ain't forgetting nothin, I know how much is in this boy. I wouldn't want tah train him so much if he weren't strong. It's just I knew his father, fought him, and I thought I would mention it. He does take after him, except for that mask, that's Ichigo. I take it the wings and poison are from yah, didn't come from the other two." Kenpachi knew about his power, Szayel telling him practically as soon as he walked into the room.

Szayel slowly calmed down, realizing he had jumped to conclusions, Kenpachi didn't just see his son as a mini-Nnoitra but a child all his own; with three powerful parents. Szayel did not want anyone overlooking Ichigo's part in his son's birth; plus he had given all he had to bringing Nnoisla into the world. None of Nnoisla's heritage would be forgotten. "I want him to know about his father, and I am glad he looks so much like him, but I don't want Nnoisla stuck forever in Nnoitra's shadow. Even Nnoitra would not have wanted that for him."

"Well, I can understand that, but I will say it again. His father was one of the strongest warriors I have ever fought. He was proud and powerful, and I would have liked tah fight him again. I have battled Ichigo as well, and he was no less stubborn. For him I have never seen a person learn so fast. I nearly killed him when we fought the first time, but he refused tah go down. That's why I follow him now; he keeps going like that and he could beat anyone. I'd like tah think I had a hand in that. I haven't fought yah, but yah survived that creepy as hell Mayuri. I haven't seen anyone manage to escape him once he tried tah fight; not since that Quincy kid caught him off guard." Kenpachi knew what was going on around him, the fight between Kurotsuchi and Uryu had been the talk of the Seireitei. The kid should have been slaughtered, but he survived, and even landed a hit that made Mayuri retreat.

"I have fought the Quincy you are talking about, and I beat him." Szayel informed, "I survived the Shinigami's attack by using my own poison to counteract his; and once he stabbed me I waited until he was far enough away I could regenerate. I just barely survived, but I'm still here, and I was able to save the others. Harribel and Starrk were the best off, a few simple stab wounds are not typically lethal on their own for us; something Aizen might have figured out had he bothered to care enough to learn about Hollows. The worst part about it all was the ones I couldn't save, I didn't get there in time. The reason I know for sure Nnoitra wanted to die was because if he wanted to live he would have held on longer; just like Ulquiorra did."

"So that's how all of yah made it through," Kenpachi had suspected as much, but wasn't sure.

"Yes, but once we were back, we had to pull ourselves together, Starrk and I were the worst. Yes Ulquiorra was stuck in shadows, and Harribel was suffering from Aizen's betrayal. Grimmjow was only pissed off that he couldn't remember what happened between him and Ichigo, he knew something happened after the fight; but it took awhile for him to figure out what it was. None of us knew just how much Ichigo was integrated with his Hollow. Nel discovered us around that time, she had been wandering around alone without her Fraccion, but she endured it. For Starrk and me it was different. He was being tortured by loneliness, Lilynette couldn't truly die since they are two halves of the same Arrancar, but he had to wait for his power to regenerate enough for her to manifest again. He mourned her loss as if she were actually dead, right up until they were strong enough to separate themselves once more. Me, I suffered the loss of my Alpha, my lover, and my four children."

Kenpachi was quiet as he absorbed the information, settling his eyes on Nnoisla, the little boy stretching out in his hold. "Yah had an Alpha and a lover? Aren't they the same thing?" He picked up on the different words, noticing the oddity.

"Not for Hollows. An Alpha is a potential mate for a Beta, Nnoitra was my Alpha. However we can take lovers, usually it is a Beta with another Beta, but it can be an Alpha and Beta that are incompatible as true mates; the rarest is a paring of two Alphas. My lover was another Beta named Tesla, and we shared Nnoitra. Tesla was not strong enough to carry a litter for Nnoitra, he was gaining strength, but not there yet. I barely had the strength to manage it." Szayel was glad to see the Shinigami's curiosity, gave him hope for the future.

"So yah mate with Alphas, but there's options besides that." Kenpachi attempted to understand what he was being told.

"Exactly," Szayel approved, "There are far more Betas than Alphas, and even if they can mate more than one Beta at a time, there are still times when we want to be close to another of our kind for a while without a litter to bind us. This kind of connection usually only lasts a very short time out in the desert, but for the Arrancar here we had more of an opportunity to form deeper bonds. It was nice to have each other around, and the Fraccion of each Espada –with the exception of Starrk and Lilynette- was either a mate or lover at some point in the past. That is what tied them together so tightly."

Another glance at the baby, "What happens if there is kids involved?"

Szayel hadn't expected that question from the hulking Shinigami, but he didn't mind it. "They belong to the Beta and Alpha, out in the wild it can go two ways. The most likely thing to happen with a mated pair and an unmated lover is the formation of a band; like what you see here. It may even attract a second Alpha, or more Betas, with the presence of three strong adults. The opposite happens if resources are scarce, if the Alpha doesn't think he can protect all of the group, the lover is driven off."

Kenpachi wasn't sure what to think about that, "You'd really drive them off?"

"It hasn't come to that in my experience, I choose the strongest Alphas that I can withstand carrying the litter, but it does happen. If it comes down to the choice between a mate and a lover, the Alpha will always chose his mate. We do have family loyalty that can spread to non-blood relatives; but in harsh times we will separate out into immediate families." Szayel was glad it had never come to that with him, he didn't like getting attached and then having them ripped away. He traditionally had trouble leaving his Alphas, even after the litters were grown to a safe size.

"You ain't gonna like the next question, but I'd like to ask it." Kenpachi wasn't used to censoring himself, but something about this Espada had him toning down his usual boisterous personality a bit.

Szayel sighed, knowing where the conversation was probably going. "Let me guess, you want to know what happens if the Alpha is gone, but the lover is not?"

"Somethin like that, if they'd be run off if they were too much trouble, how's it work the other way around?" It was sensitive and he knew it, but he was admittedly a bit concerned about the kid he was holding. There was no Alpha to care for him, only an extended family.

"Just like when there is an Alpha and a lover, there are two ways it can go if the lover survives and the Alpha does not. It does happen, Alphas get into more dangerous fights, and they are more likely to die on the battlefield than Betas. The first thing that could happen is the lover stepping into the role of the Alpha. It is safer and less stressful on the Beta if their source of support is familiar. The other option is the two of them search out another willing Alpha to help the both of them. This is riskier, the chance of rejection is much higher if there are two dependent Betas that need help. The lover might just volunteer to leave if it meant the pregnant or nesting Beta would be protected." It was a part of life in Heuco Mundo to need a back-up plan while raising children.

A glance between Beta and child, "What's gonna happen to him?" The question was out before he realized he was speaking.

"I'll raise him to be the best he can be." Szayel responded easily. "I will not dishonor Nnoitra by doing any less."

"By yourself?" Kenpachi asked to confirm.

Szayel gestured around to the room full of people and babies, "Not alone, but he will depend on me the most. The others have litters of their own to look after."

"I'll help yah, a fighter needs more than one trainer." The offer came naturally, he had said it before to Ichigo, but hadn't said anything to Szayel yet.

Szayel smiled softly in pleasure, "Good, he's going to need it."

"You wanted me to say that didn't yah?" Kenpachi accused, remembering Ichigo's words from the first time he came to Las Noches.

"Possibly," Szayel teased, before, "Well okay, yes I had hoped you'd be interested in him. You come the closest to the way Nnoitra used to act before that damn Aizen got ahold of him. If anyone could train my son the way Nnoitra would have, it's you."

"When he's ready, send him tah me," Kenpachi accepted, knowing Szayel was trusting him with the thing he found most precious.

"It's a deal," Szayel promised.

Anything further would have to wait until later, because Ichigo was back, stepping into the room only to be tackled by an anxious blur of blue.

Xxx pov switch xxX

Ichigo found himself with a worked up Alpha nuzzling and nipping at his neck the moment he walked into the room. Instead of pushing Grimmjow away he tilted his head to give better access, and gripped onto his shoulders. He knew how hard it was on Grimmjow to let Ichigo go off alone; he was ready to reassure his Alpha as much as necessary.

"It's fine, I'm okay, he didn't hurt me; didn't try to either." Ichigo whispered to him, shocks running through his body due to Grimmjow's attentions toward his sensitive neck.

Grimmjow let out a low rumbling growl, "Good, I won't have to track him down and skin him alive. Still, he was far too close to Aizen for me to be fine with you meeting him."

"You didn't hear him Grimmjow, he hated Aizen with every fiber of his being, what you saw as loyalty was the only way to garner enough trust he could get close enough to kill him." Ichigo lifted his Alpha's head away from his abused neck and kissed him hard. He didn't like seeing his Alpha in such disarray; he wanted to fix it sooner rather than later.

Several long minutes passed with them only breaking away to breath. Eventually Grimmjow was content enough to speak again, "Doesn't matter, if he could successfully trick Aizen, what's to stop him from tricking us?" How do we know anything coming out of his mouth is the truth?"

"We don't" Ichigo admitted, "But if he was going to lie to us, why incriminate himself in the process?" He quickly outlined exactly what Gin had told him about his gambles; waiting to tell Grimmjow the really bad information uncovered about Yamamoto until he was calmed down. "Gin could have just as easily covered up his role in everything; so why tell us?"

"Because he knew you would think that way." Grimmjow proposed, "If he didn't tell us anything at all about himself we would investigate ourselves and may just stumble over what he was hiding. However if he told us just enough to get us trusting him, he could hide as much as he wanted after that."

"Look you might be right, but I don't think so," Ichigo responded, "He wants to leave before the fighting. He is already planning how he might escape Soul Society; even if he is holding back information so we are not tempted to kill him, he won't be fighting either for or against us. If I believe any of what he told me it's that part."

Grimmjow was back to nuzzling his neck, "Fine, if he wants to stay away from the fight, let him go. I would feel a lot better if his Zanpakuto wasn't anywhere near my back."

Ichigo had to sigh at that, but he still didn't make any move towards pushing Grimmjow away. "I'll let that one go, but only because I don't know what he may have done to you while pretending to work for Aizen."

"He watched us every waking minute. Tousen was assigned to listen to our conversations over the monitors, but it was Ichimaru who stalked us in the halls. To this day none of us are sure if it was him or Tousen that told Aizen about Szayel's litter, but I don't like the odds." Grimmjow attempted to explain what it felt like to work under the rebelling Shinigami, but it was difficult.

"It wasn't Gin," Ichigo pressed, this point he was willing to fight for, "You can't fake the kind of loathing he holds for children being involved in this war. I can't tell you if it was Tousen, or Aizen noticing it himself one way or another, but Gin would have kept quiet."

"Damn you really believe him don't you?" Grimmjow realized, "Not just about this, but all of it. You think he is telling the truth." That was honestly not something Grimmjow had expected.

"Yes, I believe him," Ichigo confessed. "I think there is a limit to how much a normal person can lie. Gin has been lying to and tricking both Aizen and Yamamoto for so long that he seemed all too eager to finally tell someone what's really going on. As much as he teased and taunted, he really did tell us everything we needed to know. He was too honest about what all he had done to not be telling us everything. He made some very bold calls that if things had gone just a little bit differently it could have ended in all of us dead. What person would tell me that only to cover up something less dangerous?"

"A liar would, and he is the king of them," Grimmjow really didn't want Ichigo even thinking for one moment that man was honest in any way.

Ichigo kissed him again, "Everyone lies Grimmjow; he just had motivation to keep doing it."

"And you think that motivation is gone?" Grimmjow was beginning to resign himself to the fact Ichigo was not going to be persuaded out of his belief, but that didn't mean he was going to agree with it.

"Well almost gone, Yamamoto is still in Soul Society, he's gotta keep himself safe from him." Ichigo admitted, "Which by the way is another reason I believe him, every time he meets with us is a betrayal of Yamamoto. Do you really think he would risk his freedom now, when he finally has it with the death of Aizen behind him?"

This time it was Grimmjow's turn to push Ichigo away, far enough to get his hands on both shoulders and look him the eye. "That man is the trickiest, most conniving bastard I have ever met. I won't put anything past him. Even if we can't see the point in something, doesn't mean he feels the same way. We can't possibly follow what goes through his head."

"I think I can," Ichigo confessed. "Because I could have been Gin had the situation been a little different. I know I would do anything to bring pain and misery onto the people who hurt my family. I'm already doing that now, but if I had lost Karin or Yuzu in the first Hollow attack I ever witnessed, then yes I would become Gin; whichever Soul Reaper that failed to protect them would be in my sights."

"Just because you would act like him, does not mean you think like he does." Grimmjow protested, only to watch as Ichigo took a few steps away from him, relieving Rose of Hikari, and depositing their daughter in Grimmjow's arms. His little girl wrapped her arms around his neck with a giggle, causing him to hug her tightly.

"You really think I wouldn't act and think just like him? Look at our daughter Grimmjow, and now imagine her being handed over to the research department for a life of experimentation and pain. That is what Yamamoto wants to happen to them. I'm telling you I can respond exactly like Gin, because I am planning Yamamoto's downfall and it will be just as precise as Gin killing Aizen." He needed his Alpha to understand, because it did scare Ichigo a little bit that he could fall that far, but at the same time the viciousness in him would help to carry out his plan.

"You wouldn't step on everyone else to get your way, you ask not manipulate." Grimmjow pointed out, nearly causing Ichigo to rip his hair out in frustration, though he did notice Grimmjow pulling their daughter tighter against himself when he heard the plan for their children.

"I only ask because it works," Ichigo admitted, "This is one time I will not be polite if it comes down to the wire and things are going wrong. I will do whatever it takes to avenge them. I'd rather it be in a way that doesn't hurt others, but don't think for one second I would hold back if it meant the ones who hurt them go free."

"I'm not going to win am I?" Grimmjow realized.

Ichigo shook his head, a little smile on his face as Hikari nuzzled into his father's chest looking for warmth and comfort. "No you will not win; trust me, I think Gin is telling the truth. I know this because I can tell when he lies, or when he doesn't want to admit something but says it anyway. He was telling us what we needed to know, not what we wanted to hear."

At last Grimmjow nodded in defeat, "I don't trust him one bit, but I do trust you. If you really believe him, I will support you."

"Good, because I have something I want to ask," Ichigo confessed, "If this works, and Yamamoto is killed or imprisoned, Soul Society will need a new Head-Captain."

"And you want to do it I take it?" Grimmjow interrupted before Ichigo was done explaining.

"It's the opposite actually," He corrected, "I don't want the job, Unohana, Kyouraku, or Ukitake would be better. What I want you to promise me is you will not allow them to pressure me into taking the job. I am powerful, I'll admit that, but I am not experienced enough and the side of me that will allow me to attack Yamamoto is exactly the reason I should not be Head-Captain. Give it a few centuries and I'm sure I would be the one who needs replaced just like him."

It was Kensei who interrupted, "You sell yourself short Ichigo, I agree you aren't quite ready to lead the army, but as far as taking the same path as Yamamoto; that I can't see happening. Not with you. Being capable of violence and rage doesn't automatically make you a bad leader, it's how you focus it. Keep all that energy facing towards your enemies and you won't have to worry about hurting your friends. When I was a Captain, we had to learn to do that too. You think you can become the highest person in a Squad without proving you can fight when called on? Every single one of the Captains, current and former included, can be just as vicious as Yamamoto when we need to be. Even Ukitake can react like that if the situation needs it, he rages when his people are hurt which is a noble thing, but it is still rage."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, too close to Aizen and Yamamoto both, I have already decided I am going to destroy and preferably kill a man for purely the reason that he pissed me off. I will not let that attitude taint the Seireitei again." Ichigo refused.

"No one here is going to make you do something you don't want," Kensei was quick to assure, "All I was saying is I think you could do it if you wanted to."

"I'd like tah see yah tearing up the place," Kenpachi added on, looking away from Szayel and Nnoisla for a moment.

"If I do anything at all involving the administration of the Seireitei it would be to go between us and them, coordinating where the Arrancar and Visoreds would be needed most. I'd much rather deal with that side of things than heading the Seireitei." Ichigo proposed.

Kensei and Rose, both former Captains, were the first to realize the merits to that idea. Rose speaking first, "You know that's not a bad idea. If this works the way we have planned, there has to be somebody working on integrating us all together. You'd be good for that, you know both sides, more than we would anyway it's been too long since we were in Soul Society on a regular basis."

"I like the idea too," Kensei continued, "But how would you pull it off? It's worth talking about, it really could work."

Relaxing now from his rocky entrance with Grimmjow, Ichigo sunk down on the couch, scooping up Amon on his way over, and sat him across his lap while they discussed things. "I think we need at least one Shinigami staying here with us, to give us the Soul Society's point of view. Conversely it would be a good idea if there were one or two Arrancar in Soul Society, we need to educate the Soul Reapers. The more we can get both sides understanding each other, the better we can work together when it counts."

"That could work," Kensei agreed, "But which of you would be willing to come to Soul Society? Even if we win the fight with Yamamoto, the fear of Hollows is so ingrained in Soul Reapers that is going to take time to overcome. Whoever goes had better be ready to be looked on with suspicion everywhere they go. On the other side of it, we already know there are Shinigami willing to come here, so I don't see that being much of a problem."

There was a pause, no one speaking as they all thought about that particular problem. It was one thing to ask the former Espada to go into the Living World -living with Visoreds who were also part Hollow- and going into Soul Society itself.

Then, the silence was broken, "I'll go." It was Szayel.

Ichigo was taken aback, "Are you sure?" He was extremely concerned about Szayel; they had gotten very close during the last few months and he wanted nothing more to happen to him, or Nnoisla, than he had already suffered through.

"Once Nnoisla is older, I have asked this Shinigami to help me train him." Szayel revealed, gesturing to Kenpachi holding Nnoisla. "Instead of sending my son off alone, or making a Captain leave his post; I will be our ambassador to the Soul Society."

"You know that means you'll have to take Nnoisla while he is not fully trained, you really want to do that?" Surprisingly, it was Ulquiorra asking. He walked over to them with Hibiki settled on his hip; Ran had fallen asleep on Starrk.

"Don't bother worrying they'll be staying with my guys. We ain't gonna let nothing happen until this boy is strong enough to take it on." Kenpachi interrupted, stopping Szayel dead in his tracks.

"You want us to stay with your squad?" The Octava was admittedly a little flustered.

"Where'd yah think you'd be staying?" Kenpachi shot back. "I said I'd train him, so I will. Best tah have yah close."

Ichigo wasn't sure Szayel realized he was blushing a bit, but he wasn't about to tell the Espada about it. That was interesting. It was the first time he had seen an Arrancar; Alpha or Beta, showing interest in a person without any kind of Hollow. Though really if they were going to be drawn to any Shinigami, he had to admit, Kenpachi was the most like a Hollow. He was as brutal and occasionally animalistic as the Arrancar around him.

It hit Ichigo then, what had sparked Szayel's interest, Kenpachi was just like Nnoitra. He was gravitating towards the familiar to give Nnoisla a taste of the life he could have had if his father had survived. At least Ichigo had faith Szayel was not trying to replace Nnoitra, he was interested in Kenpachi himself. The other Beta was drawn to the strong and slightly arrogant personality. That Kenpachi and Nnoitra shared those traits was just a bonus that would hopefully help Nnoisla grow up without his Alpha.

He wouldn't be thinking so hard on that blush, if he didn't have suspicions about Kenpachi's side of things. Kenpachi might seem spontaneous, but he really wasn't. He was very straightforward once you understood him. Ichigo knew him enough to realize that offer was not made out of charity. Kenpachi wanted Szayel and Nnoisla with him, no strings attached.

Grimmjow sat down next to him on the couch, settling Hikari on his knee so she could look around; Tsume was being entertained by Lilynette and now Yachiru since her conversation with Szayel got interrupted. "Take a look at how Pinky reacts to that Captain," Grimmjow it seems had caught the same thing Ichigo did.

"Yeah, I see it. This will be good for him, it will help him move on from Nnoitra without feeling like he is covering up the past." Ichigo noted.

Grimmjow looked back at Espada and Captain, "I think it's good, but I'm with Ulquiorra on this one, I don't like Nnoisla leaving the band while he is so vulnerable."

Ichigo couldn't help it, he had to laugh, "Didn't you hear Kenpachi? If he takes Szayel and Nnoisla into his Squad, there isn't anything to worry about. They would be safer there than anywhere else, because Squad Eleven doesn't give a damn about rules, they just want a good fight. Give them something worth protecting and they fight harder." He had never forgotten the account given to him about Ikkaku's battle in Karakura; he nearly died protecting Ichigo's town. All Ikkaku would talk about now was how good the fight was, nothing about his role in driving out the first wave of Arrancar.

"I've seen that Shinigami come against Starrk and survive, feels a little better letting Szayel go with him. You don't understand something though, an Alpha like me does not like letting our Betas go unless there is a good reason or another strong Alpha accompanying them. Just cause the Shinigami is strong doesn't stop my instinct to take Szayel back; he doesn't feel like an Alpha to me. It makes it much harder to get my head wrapped around the situation." Grimmjow explained, it wasn't that he didn't know Kenpachi's strength; it was the fact he wasn't a Hollow and couldn't counteract the Alpha's instincts.

"I think I understand," Ichigo assured, "But Szayel and Nnoisla will be fine. They will only go to Soul Society if we win the battle, we achieve that, and we can all travel back and forth as much as we want. You can check up on Szayel as many times as you'd like to. Don't think I won't be right behind you with that."

Grimmjow was the one chuckling now, "I know you will be good at handling negotiations, I haven't been able to win against you at all today."

"Well, if you were right I would listen." Ichigo teased, earning a playful punch to the shoulder from his Alpha. "You help me with my stubbornness, and I'll help you with your patience; sound like a fair trade?"

"We weren't doing that already?" Grimmjow feigned confusion.

Ichigo smiled indulgently, "Grimmjow, I'm sorry, but you just can't pull off innocent."

The others in the room were suddenly interrupted out of their conversations when Ichigo and Grimmjow broke down into laughter at the same time.

The time would come when they would have to deal with the information Gin provided, but for right now Ichigo just wanted to relax with his Alpha and their family.


	29. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the best way of getting through to a too stubborn Alpha? Ichigo figures it out.

Twenty-Nine

What I Want

There was something bothering Ichigo. It was a nagging sense that something was wrong. For once it had nothing to do with Yamamoto or his children. No, this was a problem within the band, and the perpetrator was not Grimmjow this time.

No, his suspicions focused on Ulquiorra. The brunette was avoiding him, he slipped out of the room, or tried to fade into the background as much as possible when Ichigo was around. This had been going on ever since the first meeting in the living world. He only pulled himself out of the avoidance when someone else was around that might catch him at it.

This had to stop, now more than ever they had together as one strong unit; it was time to confront the problem head on. So he waited until Ulquiorra pulled one of his disappearing acts, and followed him back to his quarters.

He slipped into the room silently, waiting for the Alpha to notice, and in line with his expectations it didn't take long. When those green eyes landed on him, Ichigo started talking, "What's the problem Ulquiorra? You've been running from me. Don't think I haven't noticed it."

"I didn't think you wouldn't." Ulquiorra admitted quietly. "I was just not ready to face you."

Ichigo was pulled up short with that admittance, "What could you possibly need to face me for? You haven't done anything wrong that I know of."

"It is my fault you had to put yourself in danger, my loss of control kept us from learning what we needed the first time. I failed you." He confessed the pain he had been feeling.

Ichigo stood up straight, amber eyes boring into Ulquiorra as even Shiro got angry hearing that, "I thought Starrk and I had gotten through to you, looks like we let up too soon. Listen to me Ulquiorra, your reaction was perfectly understandable, and in all honesty expected. You needed your own closure, and I doubt Gin would have told us everything with such a big audience. He did some truly terrible things, and I think the only reason he fessed up to it was because I was alone, much less danger of his head leaving his neck."

"It is an Alpha's duty to protect, not force a Beta into an even more dangerous situation." Ulquiorra was refusing to be placated, he failed, and he knew it.

Ichigo resisted the urge to shake him like a ragdoll, for now, "I know you want to protect me, Hell Grimmjow reminds me of that tendency every other day, but you two are just going to have to work on that. If I want to win this fight, and you can bet I do, I have to be on the front lines taking care of things myself. I want you by my side, you are strong and intelligent, but you have to trust in my strength as much as I trust in yours."

Ulquiorra still had that rigidly stubborn look on his face, and Ichigo just knew he was not going to like what he would be saying next. "I do trust your strength, but that doesn't stop me from feeling this way. Betas have always been stronger than their Alphas, but it is our job to make sure they never have to devote that strength to fighting, that way you can put all the more energy into carrying and raising our litters. For every battle you join in, that is one more failure."

Time for drastic measures. Approaching the Alpha determinedly, knowing this was the surest way to get through to any Alpha, although the perks for him was a good incentive.

To say Ulquiorra was a bit surprised when he was confronted by the Beta coming up to him only to catch him up in a bruising kiss while nudging and guiding him backwards until his knees hit the bed. When Ichigo tumbled them sideways, entwining his body with the Alpha's and exposing his throat to the Espada, Ulquiorra lost control completely. He flipped them over, pinning the Beta down, crashing their mouths together, only to pull away so he could attack Ichigo's vulnerable neck; inflicting bites just on the edge of painful on the tanned column.

Ichigo yielded to the alpha's aggression, adjusting his body to better accommodate Ulquiorra's weight, and letting his head fall back against the pillow to encourage the Alpha's attentions to his neck.

Ulquiorra felt the body under him relax into his hold, emboldening him to go further and push him harder at the realization Ichigo was enjoying the rougher treatment he was receiving. He bit just that little bit more needed to push him into the realm of pain, while feeling Ichigo's hands come up to his shoulders; digging his nails into the cloth covered flesh and pulling him closer.

Ulquiorra's own hands were busy finding the fastenings on their clothing, knowing Ichigo would allow him to finish what he had sparked. Once he had finished disrobing him, Ulquiorra let his hands roam around the heavily muscled body of Ichigo leaving trails of red behind as he grazed the skin with his sharp nails; Ichigo responded by replacing his hands displaced by the removal of his clothes back on the Alpha's shoulders, and locking their lips together again. He felt Ulquiorra nibbling on his lower lip, not quite breaking the skin, but with a touch more pressure they would; Ichigo enticing him over the edge by lifting his head to meet the assault receiving his reward in the form of a trickle of blood running down his chin.

He had learning to like a little pain, and Ulquiorra was more than willing to give him that. The Alpha responding even more when Ichigo decided to unleash all of his Spirit Pressure, coating them both with its weight, Ulquiorra adding his own into the swirling mass of power.

Tired of foreplay, Ulquiorra nudged Ichigo's legs apart, the Beta knowing what was coming allowed it and adjusted himself to make it easier on the both of them.

When Ulquiorra claimed him, it was so different from Grimmjow, and yet so wonderful at the same time that Ichigo had to take a moment to catch his breath. The brunette was harsher, and he was dominating to the point Ichigo didn't feel like rising up to match him, allowing the Alpha to set the pace and enjoying it thoroughly where normally he would meet Grimmjow half-way.

It was nice to be thoroughly and completely taken over, in a way meant to give him pleasure rather than force submission. He was not being forced, he was giving Ulquiorra everything he was taking, allowing the alpha the satisfaction of permission. A gift to any decent Alpha.

Ulquiorra drove him to the limits, the knowledge he was only the second Alpha to mate the Beta was fanning his instincts until they screamed at him, and that was okay because Ichigo was allowing him to work through it. He was enjoying it too by the look on his face and the way he had his arms hooked around the Alpha, drawing him closer and deeper.

Another thing Ulquiorra had to his advantage was stamina, all his efforts at controlling himself paid off when it came to this. Their encounter lasting much longer than Ichigo's experiences with Grimmjow.

When it was over, they collapsed together in a sated heap, attempting to catch their breath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Sure Ichigo had never pushed him away, but he didn't usually initiate anything.

"I thought that would be obvious," Ichigo replied, the only emotion he could muster after their previous activity was amusement at Ulquiorra's unusual cluelessness. "Words weren't getting through to you, so I decided to show you. I am not, and never was, mad at you for what happened during that meeting. You showed your aggressive side and yet you opened your heart to everyone watching and let us see your vulnerable side as well. There is no crime in that. I also wanted to make it clear to you that I am fully aware you are a powerful Alpha that looks after all of us, even if you're quieter about it than Grimmjow, hopefully now you will realize when I argue with you about needing to do things Betas usually don't I am not forgetting who you are. I know how hard it is for you to see me, or any of the other Betas here, go off into danger. Look how Grimmjow reacted when I got back, and that wasn't the first time."

Ulquiorra stayed quiet for a few minutes, letting himself think, Ichigo settling into his side and laying his head on Ulquiorra's chest listening to his heartbeat. "You let me do that to teach me a lesson?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and I would do it again, I did enjoy it if you didn't notice." Ichigo pointed out, "I have a much better idea now of what gets through to an Alpha the quickest from being around you two for so long. That just so happens to be a willing Beta, so I gave you one. Wasn't a hard choice. Plus I knew if Grimmjow needed that much reassurance, you would need more. I suspected you were feeling guilty when you started avoiding me, and the way you acted after I got back this time only proved it. You stayed just long enough to hear I had come through the meeting intact, than ran out of the room like you were being chased by a pack of Starrk's wolves."

"I still say you shouldn't have had to meet him, but if you insist I will accept it." Ulquiorra gave in, and it had nothing to do with the Beta still curled up beside him while coated in his presence for once instead of Grimmjow's, really it didn't.

Lying to himself had always been a good way of controlling himself, and he wasn't about to change that now.

"That's all I ask for." Ichigo acquiesced, knowing that was the best compromise he was going to get from Ulquiorra. "I meant what I said earlier you know, I trust your strength, and I know you will be there when I need you. You and Grimmjow both have to trust me just as much though. There are things that have to be done by me, but I will not refuse your help when the time comes for it."

"I will stand by you," Ulquiorra promised, "If you won't let us protect you from this fight, the next best thing is to fight at your side, and make sure you get through it alive."

Ichigo responded by lifting his head off Ulquiorra's chest and kissing the underside of his throat; not unlike what the Alphas did to Betas to claim them.

Turns out that was a sensitive spot for Alphas too, and Ulquiorra rolled them over and started attacking Ichigo's neck again, earning a satisfied moan.

Neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra were spotted for the rest of the day, only emerging when it was bedtime for Ichigo's children. He didn't like missing that part of the day with his babies, they were always very cuddly when they were being put down for the night.

Ulquiorra followed him back to the Betas' room, helping Ichigo put the children to bed, earning himself a cuddle from Amon. The little boy had snuggled into his chest, making a sound that strangely resembled a purr. Oh well, if Grimmjow could growl, the kids could purr, it was absolutely adorable.

Szayel let them go without comment until the children were asleep cuddled into Lilynette's side on the cushions, with the addition of Hibiki laid across the smaller Betas chest it made for a very cute picture.

"So where have you two been?" Szayel pounced, teasing them happily, but quietly enough he didn't wake the sleeping children, or disturb his own son cuddled against him contentedly not quite ready to sleep.

"Proving a point," Ichigo replied simply, getting up on the bed between Szayel and Starrk, patting the end of the bed in invitation to the Alpha.

Ulquiorra obeyed, only to find his lap full of his daughter when Starrk handed over Ran. "I take it things will be back to normal after this?" Starrk observed after passing Ran to his Alpha.

Ulquiorra didn't answer right away, he was too busy pulling Ran up to rest her head on his shoulder, and stroking her back with the occasional pass through her fluffy brown hair. When the both of them were content again, he replied, "I take it everyone noticed what I was doing?"

"Kind of hard to miss," Szayel admitted, "Of course we knew, the only thing we had to guess about was why."

"He was being stubborn again," Ichigo informed, seeing the quick flash of indignation cross the Alpha's face. "Oh don't give me that look, you know that's exactly what you were doing. Had you come to me with the problem in the beginning you know I would have kicked you back into shape. Instead you avoided the issue so you could continue to beat yourself up."

There was no response from Ulquiorra, but there was one from Starrk, "You really need to work on that," He admonished. "If you're ever having a problem concerning one of us, how about you try talking about it? You did the avoiding thing before to me when you learned you would have to leave while I was still carrying our girls, I had to set you right that time too."

"Protection is the number one duty of an Alpha, and I'm governed by my duties. I can't let that go, I spent too long obeying them I'm not capable of refusing them." Ulquiorra confessed.

Szayel took over this time, "Yes you can. Granted I think it would be harder for you than Grimmjow, but you can fight that urge. Nnoitra did it too, or do you really think he would push his Betas so hard, or allow himself to mate a lower Beta knowing the risks? The only reason you two were willing to attempt it with me was because we had the fortress to provide protection while you two took care of me. Nnoitra didn't have that for his previous mates, and I am not the only lower Beta he mated."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Okay, he might be showing more emotions lately, but frustration was a rare thing. He was definitely displaying that now.

"How about listening to your Betas?" Ichigo advised. "That would be a good first step. You are too caught up in what you think you should be doing, rather than taking our word on what we think you should do."

"He's right," Szayel agreed, "You don't have to switch everything about yourself, or even make all the changes at once. Just remember all of us here have been in need of healing, there is no shame in needing support for yourself. We will help you figure it out, but you have to allow us to do that."

Starrk finished off, "And we want to do it. Personally I think you will get far more enjoyment out of life if you learned to relax out of your duties every once and awhile. We have the chance to forge new rules and duties as we go here. Take advantage of the opportunity."

"I'm not going to win on this am I?" Ulquiorra realized after hearing essentially the same thing from all three Betas.

They all responded at the same time, "No."

"Can I at least think about it?" He wasn't quite ready to admit defeat.

Ichigo shook his head, an amused smile on his face at the Alpha's steadily crumbling stubbornness, "Yeah you can think about it, but don't take too long. We miss you when you avoid us, we are only pushing you on this because it will be good for you, and us, at the same time."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, you'll be alright without me or Grimmjow here?" He asked, noting the other Alpha was not there, he was probably stretched out in his own room to get a break.

"We'll be fine, there's enough of us here, now go," Ichigo ordered, wondering if Ulquiorra would figure out he was being tested.

Ulquiorra nodded, "All right, I will be in my room if I'm needed." He informed, before giving Ran back to Starrk and retreating out of the room.

"He passed," Ichigo noting.

Starrk replied, "Yeah he did. That couldn't have been easy leaving us without an Alpha here."

"He needs to give himself more credit, he will learn this, and when he sets his mind to it he will learn quickly." Szayel observed, moving Nnoisla into a slightly better position for the little boy to sleep in. "So, Ichigo, you decided to provoke him. Did you like what you got?" And the teasing was back.

Ichigo blushed, he hadn't really thought he would get away without further comments, but he had hoped. "Yeah, I liked it." He admitted. "He's a bit, uh, rougher than Grimmjow, but it was kind of a nice change."

Starrk actually chuckled at that, "Try it with both of them sometime."

They lost Ichigo for a few moments after that, the thoughts running through his head preventing any kind of communication.

Szayel looked across the fantasizing Ichigo to speak to Starrk, "I think you broke him."

"What? I only told him the truth." Starrk defended himself, hiding his grin. "You should know about it as well as I do."

"I do," Szayel agreed, "but he wasn't prepared to hear that." He glanced at the still partially comatose Ichigo.

Starrk leaned back against the pillows, his daughter pulled against him, "Well it was probably going to happen at some point since he finally approached Ulquiorra too, figure it's better to warn him."

Their little back and forth conversation was interrupted by Ichigo when his brain came back online. "That could really happen?" Okay, so he knew Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't hate each other as much as it appeared, but he hadn't thought it would go so far as to share a Beta at the same time.

"Oh yes, it happens, not very often but on occasions they treat us." Szayel admitted, a faraway look in his eyes that made Ichigo decide he might just want to see what happened when you provoked both Alphas. "That's also a good way of seeing exactly how Ulquiorra ranks compared to Grimmjow." It had been almost amusing to see the Espada of Destruction yielding to the smaller Espada of Emptiness, both concentrating on pleasing the Beta.

"So, how exactly do you go about provoking this?" Ichigo asked cautiously, still earning laughter directed at him.

Starrk answered instead of Szayel, "It isn't that hard. Approach one while in range of the other and invite them into it. The Alphas will either oblige or they won't, but the vast majority of times they will, considering it is either share or give up the chance at the Beta."

"It works a little better if you start with Ulquiorra," Szayel advised, "He is the higher ranked Alpha, he might be reluctant to join a grouping if you started it with Grimmjow. It will feel to him like he is being treated as an afterthought. However if you start with him and invite Grimmjow they won't have the same problem, the lower Alpha is considered lucky if invited into a joining between a powerful Beta and higher Alpha."

"Wow, so their rankings are more important than just who can calm the other?" Ichigo realized.

"Of course, otherwise what would be the point in having them?" Szayel pointed out. "The rankings are important in how they react to each other, and how they should be generally approached. Ulquiorra doesn't push his claim much, but he has more rights in the band than Grimmjow. You'll see if he ever does give an order to Grimmjow, or work closely with him, Grimmjow will yield to him."

That worried Ichigo a bit, "Have I been doing something wrong by giving Grimmjow more attention?"

"No," Starrk responded first. "Grimmjow is your Alpha, in your case he takes precedence. When it comes to a mated Beta their own Alpha is the main focus for them, but the higher Alpha has control over the lower. In a roundabout way Ulquiorra exerts control over you because he had control over Grimmjow. After all if you influence the Alpha, you influence his Beta too."

"That makes a surprising amount of sense," He hadn't considered that before.

Starrk decided to ask him something, "So now that you have a better idea about what Ulquiorra can do, still plan on giving him a litter too?"

Ichigo smirked, "Yes, but he doesn't know that. I figured he would believe I wouldn't since your twins were his. We discussed what would happen if they weren't, but I don't remember saying anything about not giving him a chance if they did end up his. I think Grimmjow is aware of it though, he hasn't said anything to me, but he was surprised when I mentioned I wouldn't mind having more litters from him. I was just planning for the future."

"I intend to give Grimmjow at least one. He has done a lot for me through this litter, I can only imagine what he must be like if he knew for sure the litter was his." Starrk informed.

Szayel replied, "I thought you would, both of you. The two of you did an amazing job with your first litters and I can see how happy they make you. You should definitely try for more that being the case."

"Thanks Szayel," Ichigo responded, Starrk nodding along, "What about you? Any plans for when Nnoisla grows up?"

Szayel got a slightly sad look on his face, "I think he will be my last baby for a good long time. I pushed myself too hard for him, and it hasn't been that long since my last litter. I'm afraid if I try again anytime soon they won't make it. No, I think I will be happy just raising him, and getting to know the Soul Society."

Wanting to keep Szayel from dwelling on his sad thoughts, Ichigo decided to tease him a bit, "You mean getting to know Kenpachi more like."

"I won't argue that, I like him, an Alpha Shinigami what an interesting concept." Szayel had enjoyed the time spent with Kenpachi and Yachiru greatly. "He did a good job raising his Lieutenant, he would be just as good for Nnoisla."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that," Ichigo agreed, "He already offered to help with mine too, I was planning on bringing them with me whenever I visited Soul Society and letting him train them his way. I know they will be in good hands with him, it will be the same for Nnoisla."

"Yeah it will, but we have to win the war first," Szayel observed.

"At least now we know more about what we are fighting for," Ichigo resigned himself to another conversation about this; he had taken care of the Alphas now it was time to deal with the Betas.

"We heard what you said to Grimmjow about Gin," Starrk confessed. "I know I have concerns, but they aren't the same as Grimmjow's."

"Me too," Szayel added quietly, but didn't try to steal the conversation from the older Beta.

"What has you worried?" Ichigo prompted, wanting this over with.

Starrk considered his response for a moment, wanting to say it correctly. "I wasn't worried about Gin hurting you, or even lying to you. No, with Gin sometimes the trap is him telling the truth. He even admitted that to you, the way he engineered your exile was to wait until the pieces fell into place and then telling the truth at the right time."

"So you are worried he wasn't lying, but there was a reason he told me all of it?" Ichigo tried to understand, but he wasn't sure he managed it.

Starrk sent him a measuring look, "Yes, that's exactly what I think. I'm worried he didn't sneak away from the Soul Society, he was allowed to come meet us."

Going over the concern in his head, Ichigo thought of a possible reason, "They are trying to provoke us into attacking before we are ready, aren't they? The sooner we strike, the less time we would have had to train together, they would slaughter anyone trying to invade like that."

"I think that was Yamamoto's plan at least," Starrk agreed, "The only thing I can't get a good feel for is whether or not Gin is going along with it willingly and actively helping them, or he is just doing what he told until he can make a clean getaway. He is the hardest person I have ever tried to read, and I include Ulquiorra and Aizen in that."

Ichigo tried to remember his conversations with Gin, all of them, and look at them objectively. Was there any minute chance he had given a hint of his motivation. His thoughts kept circling back to one part, and not leaving it, "I think it's the latter. He isn't going to help them any more than he has to. When he was talking about running from Seireitei before the fighting starts, he made the comment he is tired of taking orders from rulers that don't give a damn about their subordinates. He was talking about both Yamamoto and Aizen. If we're right that Yamamoto put him up to this, I think that was Gin's way of telling me he won't take part in anything after the uprising happens."

"He will take his orders right up until he doesn't have to anymore, and he'll run." Szayel analyzed. "Sounds like him, he fooled all of us, including Aizen, into believing he was loyal to Aizen; even more than Tousen. He played that game right up until he ran Shinso into Aizen's heart and dug out the Hogyouku."

"So what do we do?" Starrk proposed, "Even if Ichimaru doesn't fight, this only means Yamamoto is starting to implement countermeasures. He knows we are targeting him, does that change anything?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Doesn't change a thing, that's exactly what he is trying to scare us into doing. I intended to steal his support right out from under him at the start of all this, now I have the satisfaction of doing it knowing he realizes what is happening but is unable to stop it."

Szayel hated to bring this up, knowing how much Ichigo needed this revenge, but it had to be said, "What makes you think he can't stop you? Do you know something about him we don't? It isn't a good idea to go into a fight underestimating anyone, least of all the Head-Captain of the Seireitei."

"Oh I know something alright, but it isn't about him," Ichigo responded calmly, he'd been expecting the question, "It's about the Soul Society itself. You see one little spark of rumor is all it takes to ignite a wildfire of suspicion. Starting that rumor with multiple sources and varying amounts of information from each source will allow our cause to spread to all active Soul Reapers, and once it gets going there will be no way anyone could trace it back to the originator. You can't trace something accurately if it has multiple origins with inconsistent stories."

Starrk analyzed the plan first, "That means we can at least get your side of the story out there, but what about when it comes down to moving the Soul Reapers on your side from the Soul Society to here? He will notice something like that no matter how slowly it happens."

"We aren't going to hide it," Ichigo explained. "The only vulnerable point between there and here is the journey between the realms. We could be trapped like rats in a maze if caught inside, but even if we are tracked there is strength in numbers. I don't want to move people slowly, because if they want to get here safely, the bigger the group the better."

"You are going to match his manipulations with boldness," Szayel noted, "It is a good plan, but just make sure you don't go overboard. There is a reason his methods have kept him around so long, never forget that. That's my worry about the whole thing is how much they will throw at you intending to break you."

"I'm not that easy to break," Ichigo was growling lowly, not wanting to wake the children but needing to prove his point.

Szayel sighed, "Ichigo, everyone is easy to break if you know how. Each person has their own trigger, but once it is found your opponent has you by the throat. Mine was losing my litter, I don't imagine yours would be different. They are going to threaten everything you know and love. We are going to be attacked, forced back into corners while you watch it happen, fighting enemy after enemy trying to get to us. You will exhaust yourself trying to rescue everyone else, and once you are at your limits, that is when they will strike you."

Ichigo grew paler and paler as Szayel laid out the scenario, feeling his heart bleed at the mental pictures, "If that is really what you think would happen, why follow me into this?" He demanded, holding back tears and wishing he had at least one of his kids with him, or better yet all of them.

"Because we believe in you." Starrk took over from Szayel, knowing that had to have hurt him to say all that to Ichigo. "I can only speak for myself from that point, but I choose to stand beside you because I know you will win. The stronger we stand, the harder it will be to use us against you. As much as we warn you not to overestimate them, they could fall into the same trap. They haven't seen your power the way it is now, you have matured into an incredibly strong opponent. Even if they try to bait you, I don't think it will work anymore."

"Mine is a little simpler motivation," Szayel added on, "I'm willing to take the risk of following you because you are doing the same for everyone else. In leading this war you are making yourself the biggest target out of all of us. The reason I believe we will be brought into the fight as emotional ransom for you is because they have no chance of beating you without playing dirty."

Ichigo's eyes were burning gold, Shiro rearing up in aggression, "I am going to win this fight, and I will do it fast enough they don't have time to use you." He promised.

Szayel and Starrk shared a look, the younger speaking first, "You know I think I believe him."

"I know I do," Starrk replied simply.


	30. How To Start a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, look, more plot!

Chapter Thirty

How To Start a War

Yoruichi and Kisuke had put in a rare appearance in Las Noches. Despite how much Ichigo wished this was only a friendly visit, they were all business.

"We are ready to start moving people here, give us the word and we can send them to you." Yoruichi informed, "The rumor is working well, there is at least fifty Soul Reapers ready to cross over, many of them are seated officers. Any Lieutenants and Captains on your side will follow when it gets closer to fighting. We don't want to reveal all of our hand too early."

"Only fifty?" Grimmjow didn't like the low number, his distaste obvious.

"Those are the ones willing to fight," Yoruichi explained. "There are more people that are neutral that wish to avoid fighting all together, and yet more that support you but will remain in Soul Society until they are needed."

"So we will only be dealing with the ones willing to risk their own necks by coming here early?" Grimmjow realized.

"Essentially yes," Kisuke admitted. "It is a substantial risk to cross over into Heuco Mundo while avoiding capture. We cannot guarantee they will all make it here. You can't blame some of them for not being willing to take the chance. I'm just surprised we were able to persuade as many as we did."

"He's right Grimmjow," Starrk defended Kisuke. "You have to take into account the vast majority of Soul Reapers do not have enough power to withstand being around all of us. My strength alone can kill lower powered Hollows, I don't see Shinigami being much different, and now it is more than just me they will have to contend with."

"You have a point," Kisuke agreed. "Captains and Lieutenants must constrain themselves while in the general areas of Seireitei. The only time we are allowed free reign of our power is when there is a war release given. That was the case when Ichigo and the others broke in the first time." He was glad at least one of them had picked up on that possibility. It was fitting coming from Starrk who had seen with his own eyes how quickly high power could bring others to their knees.

"That doesn't mean this will be easy," Yoruichi warned, "We will have to push every person we do have to their absolute limits to have a prayer at winning."

"Now that we can do." Szayel joined in. "Even if we have to use our natural forms to train them we will make sure they are ready."

"All of us are willing to help too, when it comes to that point we won't need to be careful in keeping our numbers steady in the Living World." Kensei added. "We have a stake in this fight too. You are not the only ones with a grudge against Yamamoto and the Seireitei."

"You would wouldn't you?" Ichigo mused, "I guess you guys weren't horribly upset that Central 46 was demolished by Aizen."

"Can't say we were choked up about it," Kensei admitted. "I don't really like killing, but in this case they were willing to have us killed so forgive me for not being able to muster up much sympathy."

"I don't blame you," Ulquiorra assured. "If that happened to us we would have killed them ourselves; you showed a surprising amount of restraint not to try the same once you had your Hollows harnessed."

"We might have tried had we been sure of our control." Rose confessed. "The betrayal ran that deep with us. The only thing holding us back was the possibility of hurting innocents in the crossfire."

"The fact you managed to hold back the urge at all says a lot about your character," Ichigo observed. "Especially when it came to the Alphas, we know they are quicker to anger than Betas and harder to calm down when the threat is gone."

"You can anger a Beta easily when it comes to the people they consider family," Starrk reminded, "This is usually directed at our young, but if the band has suffered an attack from an outside source leaving a trauma to tie them together we can be just as viscous as Alphas while possessing up to twice the power."

"We might have had power, but we didn't know how to harness it correctly, and there are still things we should be able to do with our Hollows that is difficult for us." Rose informed. "We had Ichigo and Shiro as the basis for our views on what Visoreds are really capable of, before that we just felt our way along and occasionally outright repressed our instincts."

Yoruichi weighed in with her opinion, "It's a good thing you held back from attacking at the time, they would have expected some resistance and could have been ready to face it; I doubt you could have won taking that into account and including Kisuke, Tessai, and myself. However it is a good thing you are learning to work with your Hollows more closely now, you don't have any reason to hold back anymore and it will be useful when the fighting starts."

"She's right," Grimmjow agreed with her easily, "We will need all the strength available to us in order to win. Plus you shouldn't hold back at all, fighting or no fighting, a Hollow is meant to be free to roam. No wonder they were fighting you so hard if the only way they could get that freedom was to take over your bodies completely."

"Speaking of all strength available, when should we have the Soul Reapers come?" Kisuke got the conversation back on track from the tangent it had taken.

"The sooner the better, we need to get as much training in as possible, and I want this over with." Ichigo advised, knowing the quicker they were able to fight the better it would be for them and they could finally end the suspense of waiting and wondering.

"I agree," A little surprisingly that was Ulquiorra, "This has been delayed long enough, and with all the children here safe, there is nothing holding us back from acting."

"How quickly can you get the Shinigami here?" Szayel asked, agreeing with the others and getting to the logistics of the matter.

"Once we get the word out it shouldn't take more than a day or two, we would have to move very quickly once so many people know about it. The longer people have to think about it the more chance there is of someone changing their mind and reporting us. At least once we get here the only means of communicating with the Soul Society will be through us. Everyone will be thoroughly searched for tracking and information gathering technology to ensure that we really are the only ones capable of passing knowledge along." Yoruichi explained. "So the real question is when do you want them to come?"

"Well, what do you think, are we ready to have them already?" Ichigo directed to the rest of the room.

"Yes," Grimmjow spoke for everyone. "As long as they bring the equipment they need for field housing there isn't any reason to wait."

"That won't be a problem, the squads are trained to move quickly while carrying those kinds of supplies." Kisuke once again spoke up, "They have to learn that so they can take care of themselves on missions."

"So we are agreed, as soon as we get back we will get the word out." Yoruichi promised. "We will send the Visoreds ahead of us so you know when we are coming and to have them as backup to deal with getting that many people settled."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Ichigo observed. "It's good to know things are moving along now. I'm not very good at sitting around when there is something important I should be doing instead."

"Oh we know," Szayel teased, "You've been charged up so much we thought you would take out the whole Menos forest by yourself."

Ichigo blushed bright red at Szayel outing him, okay so he had been out hunting and training far more often than he usually did; but he didn't think it had been that bad.

Grimmjow immediately disabused him of that notion despite not knowing Ichigo had been thinking about it, "He's been acting worse than me, and yes I'm willing to admit that, it's true at least in this case."

Yoruichi couldn't help herself, she had to laugh at her former student when the blush increased in intensity with his Alpha's words. "That's pretty bad for you Ichigo, although patience was never your strong suite, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised.

Ichigo responded crankily, "Don't you have something to do in Soul Society?"

"Are you trying to kick me out?" She asked with a faked hurt tone.

"Yes, yes I am," He told her in a deadpan voice. "That would be a much better use of time than tormenting me."

Kisuke chuckled, "As much as it is fun to tease him, he does have a point." He reminded. "We should be going soon if we want to get word out before everyone is shut up in their barracks for the night"

"Oh fine," Yoruichi agreed disgruntledly, looking like someone had stolen her favorite toy, and in this case that was a surprisingly accurate analogy.

With that she reluctantly put down Hikari as she had been letting the little girl climb all over her while they talked. She apparently had a way with children, as all of the little ones tended to like her and they had each come to her at one time or another to get her to play with them.

She joined Kisuke at the door and with one final goodbye they were gone, leaving everyone still in Las Noches alone to think and discuss the new turn of events.

"Well things are starting up now, it isn't like we didn't know it would be coming soon anyway. At least this way we don't have to wait long for the Shinigami to get here like we did for the meetings with the Shinigami we have already allowed here." Starrk observed.

"Yeah, the lead up to those meetings, especially the first one, was worse than the meetings themselves even the ones with Gin." Ichigo added.

"No argument from me," Grimmjow chipped in, "I remember how scared you were Ichigo. It was the first time you actually asked me to stay with you overnight."

Szayel had to repress his rueful laugh, "If you remember, all of the Betas had someone stay with them that night. I know I needed it, and I don't doubt Starrk did too." The older Beta nodded at the mention of his name, he didn't see any point in denying his feelings about that night, it was true after all. Szayel continued speaking shortly after Starrk's agreement, "At least we were more at ease with the subsequent visits. There was still the need for caution, but at least we knew more about what we would face during them, I know that helped me to relax."

"Me too," Ichigo agreed. "It didn't hurt I was familiar with the ones coming later, and with the way the first ones reacted I didn't fear their possible rejection quite as much."

"Makes sense," Ulquiorra analyzed. "There was no shame in needing reassurance about meeting the Shinigami; the first night it was the physical presence of someone you felt safe and protected by, and the second was reassurance based on knowledge and experience."

"I don't deny I was worked up about the Shinigami; I didn't want Ichigo out of my sight, and the children had to be with us before I was willing to sleep." Grimmjow confessed.

"I don't know if I'll sleep better or worse when the Shinigami helping us get to Heuco Mundo." Ichigo admitted.

"I wouldn't be overly worried about it," Szayel tried to reassure him. "We will have them training so hard I doubt they would be capable of thinking about trying to get into Las Noches, even if it would have been just a friendly visit."

"I hope you're right," Ichigo responded, and let the subject drop. There was no use in talking about it so much he really did throw himself into a panic. Thus taking up a conversation about how much the babies were growing was a much nicer alternative; and they were growing.

The twins were at the point of learning to sit up. They managed to do it on their own as long as they didn't reach too far sideways, that made them fall over. Falling only seemed to daze them for a few moments before they were right back at it. Ulquiorra and both halves of the Primera could be seen glowing with pride whenever their little girls pushed back any fear always willing to try again. They would be tough Betas when they grew up, just like their carrier. Their father on the other hand was watching them with a hint of nostalgia, remembering his two boys. Maybe while everyone was occupied with training he could attempt to find them, he hoped they were close enough his absence wouldn't be too noticeable.

Nnoisla was also getting stronger every day, he was capable of rolling over, and when he was being held he loved looking all around analyzing everything. His eyes were slowly changing color, and he proved everyone wrong when he didn't develop the golden eyes of his half-siblings and carrier. They were turning purple, just like Nnoitra, both of them. The one near the mask more striking as it showed against the black background, though they bet when his eyes fully settled into their color and the total effect was seen it would be amazing.

Hikari, Tsume, and Amon were quickly gaining skills, starting to say a few simple words mixed in with their usual babble. The first time Isshin had come to visit after they started talking he was beside himself with joy, though a bit disappointed he hadn't been there to hear the first ones. Ichigo and Grimmjow had been in the room though, and the first ones were 'alpa' and 'beda' granted it was still garbled a bit, but there was no doubt what they were trying to say. They could now say a variation on everyone's name after hearing them every day since they were born. Whenever they said a new name, that person lit up like a light bulb, and they sported wide grins. It made the other Betas with children excited to hear their own speaking.

All in all they were healthy and happy, feeling none of the stress and anxiety gathering in their caretakers, shielded by the adult's dogged desire to keep all of that firmly away from the children. No matter how bad things might have gotten with every one so worked up, Ichigo probably the worst of the bunch as far as restless energy went, they all did whatever they could not to show it around them. This war would not hurt them, not if their family could do something to stop it from happening.

Curling up for bed that night, despite saying their fears about meeting new Shinigami were diminishing, all the Betas found themselves holding onto their children tighter, needing their closeness. Ichigo even abandoning the bed to sleep on the cushions that allowed his little family more comfort. The children were getting big enough having all three of them up on the bed plus three adults and just as many other children was simply not feasible anymore. Lilynette had no problem switching into Ichigo's spot so she could sleep next to Starrk and their twins.

The night passed steadily, morning coming to find them all piled around each other, the Betas wouldn't be able to wiggle out of the sleeping bodies of their children unless they wanted to wake them up and they chose to cherish the situation for as long as they could. They knew the days to come would be so busy the luxury of sleeping in would be impossible for the adults.

Luckily for their nerves, Lisa and Hiyori showed up in the afternoon with the news the Shinigami would be there in a few hours; what would be nightfall in the Living World. The advance warning giving them time to brace themselves for the imminent arrival, already trying to decide which of the Shinigami would be allowed inside Las Noches to discuss how the training would go.

When it did come, there was no need for anyone to warn them further, the mass of Shinigami arriving at once produced enough Spiritual Power they felt them arrive despite the fact it was several miles from Las Noches.

"I think Ichigo and I should go fetch the ones we want to bring here. They will want to see him since he is the one they are going to be fighting for, and I am not letting him go alone and no Ichigo you can't stop me this time." Grimmjow laid out his plan.

"I'm not going to try to stop you," Ichigo assured his over-protective mate, "I think they should see us together. If we want to finish convincing them that Hollows really aren't what they have been taught, there is no better way than to show them."

"Good idea," Szayel agreed, "Do you think we should send another one of us?"

"Couldn't hurt," Ichigo agreed. "Who wants to come?"

"I'll go, most people know what position I held, if the Primera shows up without causing trouble it should relax them." Starrk volunteered despite his usual reluctance to join in missions; this was different. "I can shield my power enough it shouldn't hurt them, you probably should too Ichigo. They haven't been around you since your power bloomed out in the desert, at least you have the option now from hiding yourself out there."

"I was planning on it," Ichigo assured knowing the wisdom in the suggestion. Even when he hadn't fully developed his strength, his presence has altered the people, closest to him. He couldn't guess what might have happened had he possessed his current strength back then. Starrk was also right in saying the desert had taught him how to shield himself, one of the few good things to come from his exile excluding his children.

"We should get moving then, I don't want to leave them alone long enough to cause trouble. We should set the basic rules as soon as possible." Grimmjow advised, Ichigo and Starrk meeting him at the door after they understood him.

With the aid of Sonido and Flash Step, it was a relatively quick journey to meet the gathered Shinigami. The distance wasn't meant to be too long, just enough to separate the two groups. They would feel anyone trying to cross over into Las Noches and be able to stop them before they reached the compound.

Looking for a specific person in the crowd was a little tricky, but Ichigo soon found them; glad they were together as they tended to be. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, we need you to come back with us," Kenpachi had personally sent his Third and Fifth seat to Ichigo; he was mad the Captains couldn't come yet. At least he was clearheaded enough to follow the plan despite his distaste for it.

"Finally you decide to show up, you certainly took your time," Ikkaku chastised once the duo had reached Ichigo's group.

"It hasn't even been an hour," Ichigo responded indignantly.

"Which is at least twenty minutes too long," Ikkaku huffed.

Yumichika interrupted the light argument, "What do you need us for?"

Ichigo answered him, "We need to explain the training plan to the people we feel safe bringing to Las Noches so you can let the others know. Each person we tell will be in charge of a section of the fighters here."

"So I take it you need to track down a few more people?" Yumichika knew better than to think it would only be Ikkaku and himself dragged into helping.

"Yes, although we did think showing ourselves around here would be a good idea. I think the Shinigami here need to see what they are fighting for." Ichigo explained.

"Good plan," Yumichika agreed.

Ikkaku had gotten over his irritation enough to participate again without attempting to pick a fight. "Who are you trying to find?"

"Hanataro is here, and we will need more people trained as healers to hopefully keep everyone in good enough shape they can train longer. Captain Ukitake sent his Third seats, they were very reluctant to leave him but wouldn't go against his orders. Byakuya has a member of his squad he trusts more than others here, but he is very young and might not be able to handle what we are asking of you guys. I think it's worth looking into though, even if we have to back him up with a Visored if Byakuya thinks he has potential we should work with him." Ichigo explained.

"Wait, if you never met the guy how are you going to find him?" Yumichika was a bit confused on that, last he knew Ichigo wasn't very good at sensing the Spiritual Pressure of people he knew, and he had nearly non-existent skill with tracking those he didn't.

"I won't have to, he has orders to find us, so he should be on his way now." Ichigo admitted. "I'm guessing word is spreading quickly that we are here."

"Yeah I don't think they are going to miss the fact you are here with two Espada," Ikkaku pointed out. "Nice touch with that one by the way, no one will think of bothering you but it still shows that what has been going around about Hollows is true."

"We thought the same thing," Grimmjow entered the conversation for the first time, Starrk choosing to remain silent in favor of observing the crowd around them setting up their field base. "If we want to find the others we should get moving Ichigo."

"I know," He agreed with his Alpha, "Hanataro first, then Sentaro and Kiyone." Better to get the one he knew better first.

"I just hope he remembered his Zanpakuto this time," Grimmjow added ruefully as they started walking looking for the familiar Spiritual Pressure of the healer. "It's not like he can go back and get it like he did, once they left the Soul Society going back is just asking to be locked up and questioned."

Ichigo spoke in defense of his friend, "You know he comes through when it's important. He hasn't forgotten it since the first time he came here."

"And that is one time too many," Grimmjow insisted, "I already gave him some advice, might be a good idea to actually train the kid."

"I doubt he's appreciate you calling him a kid," Ichigo warned. He didn't know exactly how old Hanataro was, but he did know he was far from what could be considered a child.

"Don't care how old he is, until he proves himself he's still a kid." Grimmjow insisted. "Healing is a good thing to know, but that shouldn't be his only skill."

For the first time, Starrk added to the conversation, "I'm not so sure, he is very gentle, I'm not sure teaching him to fight would really be good for him. I would think the time would be better spent with him learning even more about healing, but there isn't anyone to teach him."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if he were to concentrate on that I guess," Grimmjow admitted, "But like you said he really can't here, so he might as well learn to fight, I won't make him kill if he doesn't want to. I think if he just learned to incapacitate his opponent he would be fine."

"You should just ask him," Yumichika broke in, "He's not far away now."

Yumichika was right when they found him a few minutes later, "Hey Hanataro we need you to come for a meeting." Ichigo cut to the trace, they still had others to find, and he hoped Byakuya's officer got to them soon.

Looking for Sentaro and Kiyone wasn't as hard as they were worried it would be, they were causing a bit of a ruckus with their arguments. Without Jyuushiro there to mediate they had free rein to badger each other, and boy were they taking advantage of that freedom.

Grimmjow easily cut through it though with his distinctive voice, "Just because your Captain is not here doesn't mean you should be at each other's throats; save that for the enemy."

The Third seats stopped dead in their tracks at being addressed by the powerful Arrancar, not missing the second one standing behind Ichigo. They had been in the room when their Captain spoke with Shunsui about their fight with the Primera. This could only be him from the description given in that talk. "What do you want?" Sentaro asked carefully, not wanting to provoke either of the Espadas. Ichigo's presence with the other officers helped their terror a little, but it wasn't much.

"We need you to come back with us, there is something important to be discussed," Ichigo didn't waste time, he knew they were nervous so the sooner he explained their presence the better. "We just need to find one more person and we can go back to Las Noches." That part was directed at all of them not just Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Um, I think you are looking for me," A new voice interrupted, causing the group to wheel around and inspect the newcomer. He was medium height, with dark hair cut short except for a few beaded strands coming down from his temple. The band around his arm marked him as coming from the Sixth. "I'm Rikichi, Captain Kuchiki sent me to find you." He introduced himself.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you," Ichigo informed, "This is Grimmjow and Starrk," He explained pointing to each Espada in turn to Rikichi; "Now that you are here we can head back now."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Rikichi apologized, concerned about keeping them from something important when they didn't even know him.

"You're fine, we had just found Sentaro and Kiyone too. You didn't hold us up." He assured before leading the now larger group to the edge of the quickly rising camp. He didn't want to start them travelling too fast until they were away from the mainstream of people. There was no point in drawing that kind of attention when their presence alone was causing a stir to spread through the assembled Shinigami.

Turning around, he spoke to them, "Thank you for coming, we do appreciate it, and soon we will be back to start working with you. In the meantime please continue to organize yourself. I'd like it if you would divide yourselves into six groups, try to get them as even as you can. It will be important. Also please do not start fighting, even as practice, until we return unless you are under attack. It will not be long before we begin training so take this time to collect yourselves."

Getting agreements from the ones close enough to hear him, and promises to pass along the requests to the rest of them, he could lead his group out into the desert gaining speed as he went.

When they arrived, they decided to hold the meeting in the same room the first group of Shinigami had been brought to. The Betas' room was simply too small to contain everyone who needed to be there. Lilynette and Rose stayed back to look after the children, already having been put to bed for the night, to make it possible for two people to watch them. They were already aware of the plan so they weren't missing anything by not being at the meeting.

"Okay what do you need us to do?" Ikkaku took the lead from the Officers assembled. "You already said we would be needed to lead a group of Shinigami through training; anything more to it?"

"Yes there's more," Ichigo admitted, "But it shouldn't be too hard. The other thing you need to know is you won't be alone in helping them to train. You will each be working with either an Arrancar or a Visored while teaching them, and we will rotate who is helping where to give the groups some variety in knowledge."

"Ah I see. You're combining training so they get used to working around Hollows, and at the same time learning double the amount of skills they would have had they stuck to purely Shinigami training." Yumichika realized.

"If that is what you are doing, why did Captain send me?" Rikichi asked quietly, he was barely noticed beyond being an annoyance to most of his squad, and yet Byakuya had picked him to join Ichigo first.

"Your Captain thinks you have a lot of potential that we could hopefully bring out," Ichigo explained to him. "According to Yoruichi, the person who passes our information, he didn't hesitate about naming you and coming from Byakuya that means a lot. Plus like I said you will not be working alone and can be trusted by us, so we are willing to work with you."

Grateful for the honesty Rikichi nodded his head, "Thank you, I will do my best."

"We can't ask any more of you." Ichigo replied easily, he felt himself pulled to the young man by his shyness. It was making the Beta side of him go crazy with the urge to protect.

Seeing his Beta had taken care of one of the lower powered Officers, Grimmjow took on the one that stoked his own instincts, "You, Hanataro, I will be working with you personally. You will be teaching healing to your group, but I want you able to fight. At least enough to protect yourself." He noticed the healer first blanch and then start to blush as he spoke.

"If you think it's worth it, then I can try to learn." Hanataro responded nervously, he had barely passed combat training at the Academy and it had been quite a while since then. His Zanpakuto just wasn't very useful in a fight when he went into Shikai. All those around him had a skill to help them when they released their swords, and while healing was something he loved he did sometimes wish he could do more.

"Good, you'd better be prepared to work," Grimmjow warned before taking pity on Hanataro by going silent again.

"With that settled I want to explain what I'd like the rest of you to do," Ichigo took back over, "Yumichika and Ikkaku, focus on melee fighting, your squad is known for that and it's a good skill to have. Sentaro and Kiyone, I'd like it if you could work with your groups on teamwork fighting. I want them able to combine in any formation to take down more powerful opponents. Rikichi, I know the Sixth is designed for information gathering about the Shinigami in general. I want you to teach them how to gather important information about our opponents. I think you could handle that just fine, and we will need informants to warn us ahead of time if the Soul Society is planning a trap for us. This is for all of you if my suspicions are correct they will form groups of people with similar skills and temperaments, pick the ones you think will take well to what you can show them. Does everyone think they can handle that?"

"Yes Ichigo," Yumichika answered first, the others following quickly behind him. "That shouldn't be too difficult, especially if we are being backed up by one of you." He took in the present Visored and Arrancar with the last part.

"Good," Ichigo affirmed, glad this was going so smoothly.

They spent the next hour or two discussing the specifics of the plan so everyone would know how they might go about full-filling their assigned tasks. It didn't take long for Ichigo and his group to realize the right people had been chosen, even Rikichi loosened up as the conversation progressed, showing he had the intelligence to do what was asked even if his power was lacking. They would work on making him stronger while backing him up in the meantime, so really it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Byakuya has made a good call with giving them a mostly blank slate to work with that had a good head on his shoulders.

They might just have a shot at winning this fight with the backup they had, and Ichigo sighed in relief at the thought. For better or worse their plan was starting, and he was ready to face it head on.


	31. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually something has to give

Chapter Thirty-One

The Final Countdown

Ichigo had to admit he had been unprepared for the reaction he was getting from the gathered Shinigami as he taught them. The sheer amount of awe and respect they showed him made Ichigo wonder what he had done to earn it. He just followed his gut and did what was right.

Even more impressive to him though was the reception they gave to the children. Every once and awhile he would bring one of his kids out with him. These Shinigami were risking everything to defend himself and his children, taking all that into consideration he believed they deserved to see what they were protecting within reason. He only brought one at a time because he felt confident enough in his ability to protect them from harm should someone be a spy, he could defend one but not three.

Szayel refused to do anything like that with Nnoisla, he was simply too small to risk bringing him, they might hurt him trying to fight off an attacker since they still needed to be very careful how they held him.

Starrk and Ulquiorra were a little more open to the idea. The twins were getting strong, they could support their own weight giving whoever was holding them a wider range of motion. They had yet to bring them outside, but they figured if nothing happened with Ichigo's three in the next few trips they would follow his lead. Ichigo wasn't insulted with their plan, he knew his children were the highest risk to be targeted, and felt they were justified in holding back the younger children until the gathered Shinigami had proven they weren't there to hurt anyone. He might have done the same if their roles were switched.

Although Ichigo did have to admit the most likely explanation as to why the Soul Reapers trained to hate Hollows would take so quickly to the three young half-breeds was what happened during their first venture outside. He had been leading Tsume along-side him, his little hand gripping Ichigo's own, when the blue haired youngster caught sight of a familiar face. He started tugging on his daddy's hand insistently, making Ichigo look towards where he was; and, identifying the Soul Reaper in question, he allowed Tsume to run over and pounce on him since there was barely four feet between them.

That person just so happened to be Captain Ukitake, here to make sure his Third Seats weren't getting into too much trouble without him. The Captains who had knowingly sent fighters to Ichigo came by periodically when it was safe enough to check on their members. Kisuke was now a pro at concealing movement between worlds when it was a small group. Unohana kept track of the Head-Captain giving a signal to the others when it was a safe time to cross over for a few hours.

Ukitake felt the impact of the little boy, looking down to see Tsume's grinning face. Laughter bubbled out of him as he picked up the adventurous youngster. "Hey Ichigo, I think you lost something." The white haired Captain called as Ichigo came over to the two of them.

"Why yes, I do seem to have misplaced something," Ichigo played along feeling mischievous.

"Mind if I borrow him for a while?" Ukitake requested, hugging the still happily smiling child.

That made Ichigo smile in a mirror image of his son, "Sure, but I warn you, that one is tricky to handle and liable to attack anything small and defenseless, his brother and sister for example, but he'll take what he can get."

Ukitake looked away from Ichigo and back towards the little boy, "I think I can handle him, but just in case you better come with me. You know, just for backup."

"Hmm, I think I'm free for long enough to help you out," Ichigo teased back, drawing up beside Ukitake as he set the now squirming Tsume down, each of them taking one of his hands so he wouldn't rush off into the crowd.

Ukitake was one of the oldest and most respected Captains in the Seireitei, if he was seen spending time with Ichigo and the little ones, it could influence the other Shinigami into accepting the Hollow hybrids.

In that first trip several of the Shinigami were brave enough to come introduce themselves, some even going so far as to ruffle Tsume's hair so long as Ichigo didn't object to them getting too close. It broke the ice for the trips to follow where he brought out his younger two children.

Of the three of them, Amon gathered the most interest from the crowd. His mask and lineage made everyone very curious about him. As the only child so far to take after the Visoreds even those normally in Las Noches were curious about how he would age.

It was Yumichika who noticed an oddity about all of the children, no surprise considering on how much emphasis he put on appearance. "Ichigo, why do none of the children have Hollow holes? Is it because they were born?"

He was in giving the report on his group's progress, and right then, it was only Ichigo, Szayel, and Ulquiorra around with the kids. Ever since the Shinigami had arrived the number of Betas and children in the compound was fluid, but there was absolutely always an Alpha in the room with the remaining ones.

The question might have been addressed to Ichigo, but it was Szayel who answered first, "No, I was a born Hollow and I do have a Hollow hole, but let's just say it's not in a place that is easy to show." The placement of Szayel's Hollow hole was something Ichigo had found out the day Nnoisla was conceived, and it was a bit of a touchy subject. "I am not an anomaly either, all of us born ones have them. The difference between us and the children is that we were full Hollows at birth, these little ones are not.

"They were born from parents who were half-hollow and half-Shinigami," Ulquiorra spoke up. "I wasn't surprised when Ichigo's children didn't have them, because Visoreds and full Shinigami do not, but when our twins were born they didn't have them either, and now neither does Nnoisla though his parentage is a bit more complicated than the rest."

"They inherited more than bits and pieces of souls, they have an intact soul all of their own," Szayel continued. "The way we have our children must have altered, our spiritual pressure has changed, and since the children are formed from souls with the use of our power it makes sense their formation would be different."

"So basically, they are a new species of soul?" Yumichika wasn't sure how to phrase his thoughts without the partial hollows getting mad at him.

"More or less, yes that's what we think is happening," Ichigo responded in the place of the others, knowing the Fifth seat didn't mean anything negative with the comment, and it actually was right. "They were born in a state with Hollow features, but a Shinigami soul, we have no idea what they will be able to do once their power settles. For Tsume and Hikari they may be able to seal their powers with a Zanpakuto like their Alpha, while Amon may be able to remove his mask like me and still fight. The other option is they stay exactly as they are now. Full Hollows don't have Zanpakuto, but they do have a range of different powers, Grand Fisher the Hollow that attacked my mother and I could use a lure in the shape of a young girl made of spiritual pressure to attract people with high concentrations of power to him."

"They may not have a seal, but with proper control, they shouldn't need one to be safe around others," Szayel continued after Ichigo left off. "Blending in with the Living World population will be impossible to anyone with enough sensitivity to see spirits, but if we succeed in the fight with Soul Society they will be no more dangerous than a soul reaper with Shikai in the Seireitei."

"What kind of powers are we talking about?" Yumichika asked cautiously, knowing that would be difficult for them to answer when talking to an outsider.

After several meaningful looks passed between the parents, Ichigo was the first to speak, "There isn't much to say yet. Especially for mine, before we see if they have a Zanpakuto or not we can only guess because their power could go in a bunch of different ways. You see, there's nothing about trusting you that makes it difficult to answer, it's because I can't tell something I don't know." He assured, not wanting Yumichika to think he was questioning his loyalty. He did trust the people that followed him here that he knew beforehand, especially if Kenpachi, the Visoreds, or Kisuke could vouch for them.

"The twins have at least one feature that shows power beyond a Zanpakuto or a released form, they were born with wings like mine, they will likely be able to fly with them once they have grown strong enough." Ulquiorra decided to tell the questioning Shinigami what he wanted to know, if Ichigo wasn't worried he would trust in his faith towards the Officer.

Nnoisla was napping on the bed beside Szayel, allowing the Espada to gently stroke a hand along his body, smiling down on him, "Nnoisla has the most powers apparent at birth. He is both venomous and possesses wings, what the wings may be used for we won't know until he is older."

"That's amazing! They're all so strong, that is good because even if we win the war things are liable to be volatile for a while longer." Again nothing but honesty from the warrior.

"Yeah, that's true, and another good thing is that they are all growing quickly. Having us all together surrounds them with the power they need to get strong faster than a human." Ichigo revealed, his heart clenched whenever he thought of the future waiting for his children, but just looking at them could help calm him down. His children were strong they would make it through this war, if he had to die while making it happen.

"I'm sorry for getting off topic, I only meant to ask about why they don't have Hollow holes, and I think you are going to want to hear this," As interesting as the topic was it was tempting to keep on going but Yumichika had come to give a report after all.

"How has things been going?" Ichigo realized they really had gotten off topic and time was precious, they only had so long to get people trained before they would be forced to act one way or another.

"Extremely well, so far everyone is pushing themselves to the point of exhaustion, but that's what I wanted to let you know." Yumichika had noticed something, and the more he observed the more he was convinced his idea was right. "I think this is a far more personal issue to most of them than just protecting you, though that is a large part of it. If I had to guess I would say they are just as sick, tired, and disgusted with the way Soul Society has been treating people they would eventually have rebelled all on their own, you just gave them a reason to act sooner."

Ulquiorra beat Ichigo to being the first to respond, "Why exactly do you think that is the case? What have you seen?" It's not that he thought Yumichika would lie, but it was possible for him to be wrong.

"Just a lot of energy and drive, from experience I know as horrible as it sounds, people usually fight harder if the issue is affecting them personally. Even if you chalk it up to protectiveness, this is more than I have seen. Ichigo is the closest thing I have seen to being an exception to that. Unless it is for a friend or family member the general population is not going to go to these lengths." Yumichika analyzed. With his background in the Rukon and later his position in the Eleventh, he knew a lot about the way people fought and what motivated them the most. He had seen the darkest of men, and the best of them, but in the end everyone fit into a pattern of behavior that was just as predictable as the sunrise. The few minor exceptions just served to prove the rule true.

"It would make sense," Szayel was in agreement with Yumichika, the observation ringing true. "From what we have heard from you Ichigo, and your Visoreds, plus visiting Shinigami; a lot of horrible things have been left to fester in the Soul Society, and that is bound to make people angry. This could very easily have just been the last straw in a long line of injustices. Shinigami revere life, their job is in death, making the other side of the coin all the more precious. They have a much lower fertility rate than we do even taking into account how many litters don't make it. That's part of the reason we were so shocked they exiled you Ichigo."

"If this is true, than what does it mean for us?" Ichigo was willing to go along with them, Szayel's point making a lot of sense, but that still left them with the problem of dealing with the information

"If we know why people are fighting, it could allow us to alter their training to fit in with that." Ulquiorra realized. "People train harder with the right motivation, and if we know what that is for them, we can help them along much easier."

"In other words, instead of focusing on them fighting for our side, we direct their anger to fighting against the other side. That might not sound like much, but it is like the difference between going into a fight trying to win, and going in trying not to lose. It's how you look at and approach the problem." Szayel elaborated on the Alpha's point understanding where Ulquiorra was going with that.

"So you want to stop having them divide their attention between our cause and theirs, by removing the difference?" Yumichika was checking his understanding, pretty sure he knew what they wanted, but didn't want to assume too much without confirmation.

"That sounds about right, yes." Szayel confirmed. "The more things on a warrior's mind the less focus they have left for fighting, so let's help them out."

"I like that plan," Ichigo approved, enjoying the fact they were surrounded by people who had been fighting for their lives so long, battle tactics were second nature. Hollows as powerful as the Espada had been before they broke their mask were a treasure trove of information on fighting.

From that point on, all teams of Soul Reapers were guided in the new direction, with astounding results. Thanks to Yumichika the problem had been found and smoothed out, before anyone even realized there was a problem that needed fixing.

Time passed quickly, training progressed rapidly and teamwork was evolving. Things were going exactly how Ichigo hoped it would, and that is what made him nervous. He was used to rolling with the punches, nothing ever going the way he thought it would. The others tried to convince him that things were finally going his way but he wasn't convinced. He had believed that before, when the visiting Shinigami proved to be trustworthy in their concern, but that had only lead to the discovery of Aizen's and now Yamamoto's plots.

He was proved right when a month after the Shinigami's arrival, a very beat up Renji was brought to Las Noches draped over Isane and Retsu's shoulders. "He got caught," Isane told them as they laid the Lieutenant down on one of the cushions in the shared room, today it was Kensei, Starrk, and Grimmjow; with Ichigo and Rikichi following behind the trio having felt them arrive while Ichigo was helping with Rikichi's group.

"Who did this?" Ichigo growled out angrily, as Captain and Lieutenant went to work taking pain away and removing cuts and bruises.

"First and Second squad Lieutenants, under the Head-Captain's orders." Retsu explained a little distractedly, focusing her attention on Renji, the red-haired Shinigami coming around slowly.

"How did they get the drop on him? He has a Bankai, wouldn't he fight back once they showed their intentions?" Renji was just as hot-headed as Ichigo, he would fight if it meant freedom and no chance of revealing any important information.

"They surprised him, Yamamoto allowed the other two full use of their powers while keeping the restriction on Renji, plus the Lieutenant of the First also has a Bankai. He wasn't able to get away before they had dragged him to Yamamoto." Isane took over the explanation from her Captain.

By this point, Renji was fully conscious, but was still in a bit of pain, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't tell them everything, but by the end they got some things out of me. I told how many are on your side. I didn't say who, an that's when they started beating on me. I wouldn't tell them, I couldn't betray you that way. Not after what was done to you."

Grimmjow broke in, "How did you get away? With what they have already done, I don't see how they would stop before they got what they wanted one way or another."

"My Captain followed them, when he saw what they were doing he called Captain Unohana, she is the only one that has a chance of getting Yamamoto to listen to her." Renji had no shame in admitting Byakuya and Retsu had saved his neck. He now had a very serious debt to pay back.

Ichigo was suddenly brought up short by a dark thought. "Did Byakuya compromise himself?" He asked seriously, if there was any chance the Captains working with them were starting to get exposed their plans might have to be speeded up. He would not leave people fighting for him in that kind of danger. Not even Ukitake and Kyouraku working together had been able to leave a scratch on him, no their safety would be found in numbers. Ichigo knew if it came down to him striking the final blow, literally or figuratively, than it meant he had been helped greatly getting there.

"No," This time Retsu answered, "But we probably did by bringing him here instead of my healing rooms, but we felt it was better this than risk him falling into their hands again while already weakened from this attack." She explained, and Ichigo wouldn't expect anything different from her.

"If we have to fight sooner because of me, please tell me that your guys are ready for it?" Renji asked hopefully. If he was the cause of his friend's downfall he didn't think he could live with himself.

Ichigo thought about it, measuring up everything he had witnessed in the past week or so, and found the evidence he was looking for, "You know, I think we just might be. Thanks to Yumichika we tried a new approach, and I'm proud of the people who came, they have progressed faster than I thought such a large group would be able to do. I think we are ready." The last part was said with a little smile, he was genuinely proud of the people who were risking their lives for his cause, even if they had discovered they probably would have worked themselves to fighting on their own, it had been his call they responded to.

"Good, when should we bring the other Captains and Lieutenants then?" That was a good question.

"I think you guys could judge that better than us, you've ben facilitating movement back and forth between worlds. When do you think we should try to get them here?" Ichigo was addressing all three Shinigami there fresh from Soul Society.

"Give us three days," Retsu advised. "That's enough time to get things together to leave our squads in decent enough shape to keep performing well after we leave. That is going to be important if we want any kind of order in the Seireitei after the fighting is over, no matter who wins we still have a job to do." No matter the personal issues, they couldn't afford to lose sight of the real purpose of the Soul Society, to take care of human souls, both the living and the ones in need of help in passing on.

"Sounds good to me," Grimmjow approved, he hated waiting around, but couldn't argue the logic behind taking the few days to get affairs in order.

"Which Captains are actually willing to make a move that bold?" Kensei asked in concern. He was there the day Ichigo was exiled, and while they only had to fight through two Captains and a scattering of Lieutenants, no one else was helping either.

"Soi Fon won't, she isn't against Ichigo, but if she doesn't stay then Yamamoto would have full reign over the Black Ops and that can only end badly. My Captain will, he already risked showing his hand once so he is likely to do it again. You know Kenpachi will come, he's already emptied half his squad to here, and he'll probably bring the other half with him when he comes. Kyouraku and Ukitake have been making plans to come since the trouble started, so there is no doubt about the others. With Rangiku backing you so much, I wouldn't be surprised if Captain Hitsugaya showed up, but he might wait until the fighting actually starts before joining in like Soi Fon." Renji was the one who answered that question.

"That sounds right to me," Isane backed up Renji's assessment, Retsu staying out of it, "You forgot us though, the moment fighting breaks out we will send several squads of healers to you. We have been working a little at a time to get our pairs worked out with those loyal to either your or the Head Captain's side on the same teams so we can get them sent to the right places."

Retsu added onto what her lieutenant said, "It will do you no good if we send people to you not willing to heal the people fighting for your cause." She elaborated.

"We understand," Ichigo assured. "Not everyone is going to work with us, and I only want people willing to fight under their own free will, not because someone ordered them to."

"I won't ever forget the way Aizen did things," Grimmjow was practically growling, fighting with memories of what happened. "That bastard turned good fighters into puppets, by doing that without understanding anything about true Hollows, he hamstrung himself. He couldn't use us to our full potential without that knowledge. It would be incredibly stupid to do the same." Grimmjow had been working on cutting back his swearing now that the kids were starting to talk. What he wanted to say is they had to be fucking idiots to let that bullshit happen again. People never used their full potential fighting for something that someone else believed in but not themselves.

"There is still one question though," Starrk spoke for the first time since Renji had been brought in, "When the high officers do get here, where will they stay? Out with their squads or would it make sense to bring them here so they could be close and help us plan out our attack? After all, who would know the Shinigami training here better than the Captains who worked with them?"

Grimmjow got a dark look on his face, enough that even Ichigo felt himself tensing up in response, something big enough to work up his Alpha that much was cause to get ready for a fight himself. Soon enough the Alpha managed to speak, "I understand why you would ask that, but don't like it. At all." At least he didn't explode like he normally did, but he was still as stubborn as always.

Ichigo put a steadying hand on his Alpha's arm, working to relax Grimmjow a bit, but not as much as Ichigo had been expecting. "Grimmjow? What's wrong with that? We have been letting most of the Captains he listed come and go before, and they haven't caused trouble."

"Ichigo did you forget who Aizen was? What he was?" Grimmjow was working himself up again, and no calming touch from Ichigo was working at all anymore. "He wasn't only a Shinigami, he was a Captain. Think about it from my side. The last time we had a fully-fledged Shinigami of that caliber actually stay here longer than twenty-four hours was when we were being led around by our fucking noses!" Screw censoring himself, the kids were over in the corner playing anyway, having grown used to the comings and goings of different people in various emotional states including anger.

Plus it was Grimmjow, and even as young as they were, they knew their Alpha was often temperamental all on his own. Children were not stupid, especially those born and raised around so many talented and intelligent people.

"Grimmjow, I won't pretend I know what happened to you, because I don't." Ichigo was being forceful instead of codling, Voice not meek or condescending in the slightest he kept going, "But you have to stop this. Aizen was a tyrant, but he is dead. He isn't coming back, he will rot in Hell for the rest of eternity for what he has done, and I won't feel a shred of remorse for him. You've got to stop obsessing over him. Let it go, because if you focus so much on an old enemy you don't have enough left to face the new. I know you will never forget, any of you, but if you don't move on from this than Aizen won, he succeeded in taking away your life from beyond the grave because you let it happen."

"I can't!" Ah there was the expected explosion, "He tore out who we were, and stuffed something else inside. What life is that huh? That is all we knew as Arrancar was him and his tricks. Yamamoto is another one on my list of people to kill, but you can't ask what you are of me. As angry and bitter as you are against Yamamoto we are against Aizen. Both of them were after our children, the only difference was Aizen was our tormentor and Yamamoto was yours. He may be dead, but he is not gone. His shadow is still over us and it will always be there, it may get better yes, but it will never be completely gone."

Grimmjow's rant was brought to an abrupt end when Ichigo took a leaf out of Ulquiorra's book, turning what had been a nuzzle intending to bring Grimmjow out of his rage into an aggressive bite. Just like before every muscle in Grimmjow's body went slack, the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor in a semi-boneless heap was his mate's arms around him, well both, since he still counted Starrk as one of his. Instead of Ichigo, it was the older Beta to actually address him, having approached as soon as he realized what Ichigo was planning on doing since it was a move he was getting ready to do himself if he had to.

"You should listen to him," Starrk urged. "I know he is right. Look at what you were just doing. You said we didn't have a life under Aizen, and you're right it was like he froze us in place and played puppet master, but living with all this rage isn't any better than what we had before. It's going to tear you apart, and we don't have time to put you back together before we have to fight a war with someone just as strong and just as cruel." If pressed Starrk could admit he was probably messed with the least out of the Espada if not all of the Arrancar Aizen created, but that's just it, Aizen didn't make him. He offered the thing Starrk wanted most, and when he took the bait, used it to hold him hostage. He couldn't even enjoy the time like he wanted to, he was actually around other Hollows powerful enough to stand his extreme strength, but Aizen had him locked up in his tower with just Lilynette. To him all they had really done was trade moon bleached sand and heaps of corpses, with sterile white walls and heaps of cushions. Both were just as crushingly lonely.

Gathering himself up enough to raise a hand to his bleeding neck, shifting his gaze between each Beta surrounding him in turn. "And just how do you suggest I go about doing that?" He challenged, too mellowed out by the bite to get overly aggressive just yet.

"Oh I don't know, how about focusing the rage on beating the crap out of some Shinigami that actually deserve it?" Ichigo poi8nted out drily. "There are plenty of targets to vent on, so use the opportunity to work it out of your system. You always did get the best thrills from running headlong into battle."

"I fight all the time what's the difference?" There was a slight pause then a rapid low mumble, "And it's not like you're any different."

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Ichigo warned, "But I'll let you off the hook just this once since you aren't thinking straight right now. "The difference between then and now will be intent. Don't just beat up something for the sake of beating them up, remember what was done to you and get it out, pour every hatred and wound into what you are doing until nothing is left. I want you to work yourself into the ground if that is what it takes. Prove to the ghost of Aizen that you are stronger than him."

"You were the most rebellious out of all of us, Nnoitra was the only one to even come close to the insubordination you managed to pull off through the influence he was exerting over us. Don't let him take over you now, when this is the time you should be rebelling the most." Starrk warned, just as irritated with Grimmjow as Ichigo. It was understandable, and expected to a point, but it was also tearing him apart bit by bit, it only coming to a head now when the new battle was upon them and while he wasn't over the old one.

Grimmjow found himself softening towards them, somehow knowing they were right despite his anger at everything and everything that reminded him of Aizen. "Fine, the Shinigami can stay here, you happy now?" He brought the conversation back around to what started it, that did need to get resolved despite the tension.

"Well, it's a start." Ichigo admitted, "I guess we can let you work your way up from there, and you better be doing exactly that."

"If it helps, I want you to give every single one of them the taste of Hell they have been dishing out to the rest of us!" The others had so far stayed out of the conversation/pep talk, but when it seemed things were cooling down Renji couldn't resist chiming in with his own opinion.

Grimmjow pulled himself up out of his slump, stroking a hand down Pantera, "That I can do." He promised, if a fight was what they wanted, then a fight is what they would get. He held reservations about it helping with anything at all to do with Aizen, but he would never pass up a good brawl.

Something told him that was exactly what he was going to get in about three days' time.


	32. Run To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra was able to hide a little something from Aizen, and now that little something is back to help.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Run To You

Ichigo was eyeing up his Alpha, trying to get a good measure of his volatile emotions. The Captains had arrived and Ichigo was worried there might still be some fallout despite their attempts to knock some sense into the stubborn Grimmjow.

With them was Retsu, Byakuya, Shunsui, Kenpachi, and Jyuushiro, out of their squads only Jyuushiro was missing a Lieutenant. That was made up for when Shuuhei came with the gathered Captains, he had decided to come after being brought into the loop by Renji. According to both Lieutenants, Izuru was following his Captain's lead in staying out of the fight for the most part, but he was willing to defend the Soul Society should anyone attempt to attack those others that chose not to take a side.

They still were not introducing all the Visoreds into the group yet. They were all in Hueco Mundo but they carefully timed their movements so there was never more than two Alpha's around each other. They decided not to chance three just in case they hadn't gotten everyone spread out quite far enough, that might be a tipping point if they weren't careful.

Things were tense as the new people were observed carefully on both sides. Any misgivings would have to be put to rest quickly if they wanted this plan to work.

The tension was palpable. No one was speaking, they were waiting for one more group of people. Almost an hour passed in total silence before the new arrivals showed up. Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were leading Uryu, Orihime, and Chad to them. Isshin had called in an old favor, one that was grudgingly honored, he had left the girls in the protective care of Ryuuken Ishida, Uryu's taciturn but otherwise reliable father. Everyone else Isshin might have trusted would be in Heuco Mundo fighting.

That was the breaking point for the tension and Ichigo was almost amused at the response when just about everyone started talking at once, apparently making up for lost time.

The two Alphas flanking Ichigo, Grimmjow on his right Ulquiorra on the left, noticed his quiet chuckling, the soft sound relaxing some of the tenseness out of their baring. It was a good sign Ichigo was calm enough to laugh when he was usually deadly serious in any situation that may potentially prove to be a threat to the band and the children in particular.

There was also the fact all the children were present for the meeting, another thing that would never have happened had Ichigo had any amount of doubt about this what so ever.

Amon, Tsume, and Hikari were playing on a blanket pulled in front of their Beta, Alpha, and uncle. Ran and Hikari were settled in the laps of Starrk and Lilynette, not more than three steps away from their Alpha. Nnoisla was held protectively against Szayel's chest, but Szayel was easily the tensest of the parents. He had pressed himself firmly between Nel and Harribel, with Kenpachi hulking behind the trio and child. One heavily calloused and scarred hand nearly unnoticeable to all the others was resting on Szayel's shoulder, that and Yachiru's happy chatter were the only things that appeared to have any kind of visible calming effect on Szayel.

Szayel had a lot of people that cared about him and Nnoisla, everyone a bit more protective and aware of them due to their lost Alpha. Even Uryu had cautiously approached as soon as the Living World group arrived, sitting on the other side of Nel offering his own support.

It might have been taken as a severe lack of trust on the Hollows' side towards the Shinigami, if it weren't for the fact the Shinigami were clumped together in comfortable groups themselves. It was simply natural to gravitate towards those a person felt safe with when confronted with something unknown.

It took a few minutes for the wall of sound to die down as they realized it was getting them nowhere. Ichigo pulled them into order by speaking when the general din died down, "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to us, we know what you are risking. Renji is living proof of that." Ichigo thought that was the first and foremost thin they needed to hear. He had prepared himself for a little more reluctance than earlier after Renji's attack.

"Ichigo, we knew the risks the first time we approached you, just because we had confirmation of that does not mean anything has changed. If nothing else the attack on Lieutenant Abarai is motivation to finish this once and for all." Shunsui spoke firmly, the others around him nodding in agreement, no one adding anything since the Squad Eight captain had more or less expressed everyone's thoughts on the matter.

Ichigo slowly nodded his head in understanding and gratitude before pulling himself together and continuing on, "By now the plan we have should be fairly easy to understand. There are only a few things I would like to clarify, and the most important one is I don't want to take any more lives than absolutely necessary. Just as I don't want anyone fighting a war they don't believe in, I won't let anyone die for a cause they lost faith in. If anyone on their side attempts to surrender you will allow it, confiscate their Zanpakuto and bind them with Kido for the rest of the battle just to eliminate the risk of someone faking surrender so they can attack from the inside of the ranks." Ichigo had put a lot of thought in exactly how he wanted this battle to go. He was so focused on it that during the last few days Grimmjow had to remind him to eat, and he only slept when he was seconds from collapsing from exhaustion.

"That makes sense," Jyuushiro approved whole heartedly. He had hoped Ichigo would decide to go that route, but would have followed either way.

"What about those that do not surrender?" Byakuya asked out of practicality.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo replied to the one question he was reluctant to answer, "In the case of your opponent refusing to surrender, I leave the choice up to you how far you go in subduing them. I would like to see opponents defeated but not killed. Should we win they may be reasoned with into believing their side was wrong, however if your life or that of someone you are protecting is in danger you do what you have to. I do not know how brutally they will be fighting us, so for me to say definitively one way or another would be wrong." Byakuya's question was a complicated one to answer, there were so many variables that Ichigo point blank didn't know he didn't feel comfortable placing even mild restraints on the people fighting for him. He didn't want their choice of following him getting them killed.

"Anything else we should know?" Shunsui requested. Nothing so far had been a surprise coming from Ichigo, no matter how hard he fought as a Ryoka and then later against Aizen and the mind-controlled Espada he was reluctant to kill anyone. In fact the only time he thought he had taken a life was when he defeated Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had been badly injured but alive, their children proof of that, he hadn't known there was enough fight left in Ulquiorra for him to hold on long enough to be healed.

Ichigo kept going, pulling the gathered Shinigami out of their thoughts. They would have some time to assimilate the information later, right now they just needed to get through it as smoothly as possible. "I want you to plan, as closely as you can, how you would be able to win against the other Captains without getting injured too badly. You have all fought beside them and sparred together enough to know their strengths and weaknesses, use that knowledge to help you. Everyone in this room, plus the Visored's that couldn't be here, can be included in your plans. Before you came we all agreed that would be the best way." Ichigo explained, the other Captains were the most dangerous on the other side, he wanted those on his side to have a better idea of how they would handle them instead of going in cold and hoping it worked.

Ulquiorra added onto Ichigo's request, "If you need clarification on how our releases work, ask. We want to win as much as you do, it will allow us freedom to be ourselves. We haven't had much of that in the past, and it was far worse when Aizen was in charge."

"The only one I have a plan for already is Yamamoto," Ichigo warned. "I don't know exactly how he fights, only that he usually sits back and waits until he absolutely has to interefere. However my goal is to provoke him into a fight. This is both because I won't let him get away with his plans towards my children, and because I want to shopw both sides that we are not the only ones to have a roll in this war. I want them to know Shinigami and Hollows can be just as vicious as each other under the right circumstances." Even Ichigo had to admit more than a little of his desire to attack the Head-Captain stemmed from a hefty thirst for revenge, but that didn't mean the battle wouldn't have other effects on the people watching. It was a win-win situation.

Jyuushiro and Retsu both looked thoughtful as well as concerned, but Jyuushiro beat the healer in responding, "I do understand your motivation to fight him, but do you have a solid idea how to pull that off. He is no easy target."

"I believe we are capable of wearing him down until he can't power his Shikai or Bankai anymore. People keep telling me the more elaborate the release the more power it takes to maintain. Just his Shikai must be draining, so his Bankai should be twice so if not more." At least, that's what Ichigo hoped would happen.

"That might work," Retsu allowed, "But it will have to be done very carefully. He is declining in stamina as he ages, but his releases –especially Bankai- are so strong it usually does not take long enough to defeat his opponents for the decreased endurance to be noticed."

"I thought that might be the case," Ichigo confessed, "Which is why I have restraints on who I want helping me wear him down. Only those of us either capable of regeneration, or that fight from a far enough distance those of us that can heal ourselves can shield them from any attacks if it comes to that. Also, I don't want anyone below Lieutenant to fight him, and I'd prefer we stick to Captain level."

Before anyone could comment, they felt the tell-tale approach of spirit pressure signaling flash step, soon revealing a panting Lisa, "Get outside quickly! There is a Vasto Lorde out there, we have it surrounded but might not last long if it gets serious in fighting back." She gasped out as quickly as she could, thankful when no one lost time asking more questions, they were either flash stepping or Sonidoing as soon as she was finished speaking, leaving her in the care of Starrk, Lilynette, Nel, and Szayel who stayed to watch over the children.

Ichigo was keeping pace with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, it didn't take long to start feeling the power washing off the high-level Hollow. There was a large group made up of the braver Shinigami that were surrounding it with Kensei and Shinji backing them up.

Something happened that brought Ichigo up short, Ulquiorra growled, and with an even faster burst of Sonido he drew Murcielago, shouting his release command as he resurrected while still running. By the time he reached the Hollow he was in his Segundo Etape form putting himself between the Hollow and the people surrounding the two of them, his growl continuing through bared teeth.

Ichigo was at a further loss when Grimmjow paused before cursing loudly, "Damn it! We have to get over there. Now! Or Ulquiorra is going to kill them." He warned abruptly already moving again before finishing his sentence.

By the time Ichigo caught up with his Alpha, Kensei had quickly retreated as fast as he could realizing they now had four Alphas, the newcomer radiated Alpha energy, and the atmosphere was volatile enough already.

Grimmjow hesitated at this point looking reluctant to get too close to Ulquiorra, Ichigo having a flash of intuition realized he was trying to figure out how to approach without setting Ulquiorra off even more. He took matters into his own hands then, a Beta was far safer in getting near the pair even if Ichigo didn't completely understand what was happening.

He carefully closed the distance between himself and the still royally pissed off Alpha sheltering the Vasto Lorde behind him. "Ulquiorra it's okay, you can calm down, it's alright. We won't hurt him if he isn't a threat. Relax it's okay." Ichigo kept repeating lines along the same thread as he cautiously put his arms around Ulquiorra's neck clearly feeling the tenseness of his shoulders thanks to his form revealing the Alpha's pale skin and developed muscles.

Only when Ulquiorra's growling subsided did Grimmjow come closer, having new appreciation for his mate's intelligence and ability to think on his feet. He couldn't focus on that though, they had to keep Ulquiorra from going on a war path. "Ichigo's right, no one here is going to hurt your son as long as he behaves himself."

Ichigo was shocked, he hadn't had time to think about why Ulquiorra went off, he had just been focused on getting Ulquiorra back under control. Now that he knew the Alpha was protecting his child it explained a lot.

Ulquiorra came out of his fighting stance warily, Ichigo and Grimmjow getting some unexpected help when the Vasto Lorde, Ulquiorra's son Ichigo had to remind himself, put a hand on his father's back. It was the only place he could reach without moving which might spook the crowd and return the group right back where they were before Ichigo and Grimmjow started placating him. "Alpha, no one touched me, you don't have to protect me anymore." His voice was deep and had a bit of an echo to it, not unlike Shiro's voice.

Ulquiorra pulled out of Ichigo's hold to abruptly turn and pull his slightly taller son into a near bone breaking hug. "If I ever see you or your brother in danger I won't stop until you are safe. Don't you tell me when I can and can't protect you." He chastised, Ichigo hiding a smile at the old fashioned dressing down the imposing Hollow received from the former Cuarta Espada.

Shinji was the only one brave enough to approach the little group when it appeared Ulquiorra was no longer homicidally angry despite still being in his second release. "Is everything okay?" He asked sincerely, leaving his usual teasing out of this for now. The group of Captains behind him looked just as interested in the answer as Shinji, which provoked no surprise.

Ulquiorra was the one who nodded, knowing the question was meant for him. "This is my oldest son Kugiuroko. You were surrounding and threatening him, I reacted without thinking so I could protect him." His words drew attention to the Hollow behind him, Ichigo calm enough to get a good look as adrenalin slowly left his system.

As he had already noticed the Alpha Vasto Lorde was a bit taller than Ulquiorra with his white Hollow mask covering his face and stretching up to form a crown of black tipped spikes circling around his head. His eyes were the same piercing green as his father, set into almond shaped slits in his mask. An exaggerated grin defined his mouth arching across his face, stretching from his left ear to his right ear. His legs and arms were coated in what appeared to be black armored scales, the rest of his body covered with those same scales but this time in white. He also had a tail with alternating white and black scaled stripes of armor that was just long enough the tip rested along the ground behind him. Taking in the scales and grinning mask he gave off the impression of a serpent with a spiked crown.

When his father turned to hug him again, he returned it. Ulquiorra held him a moment, glad he was safe, before, "What are you doing here? You had to have felt all the Soul Reapers?" He wasn't lecturing, yet, that would depend on the answer.

"That's exactly why I am here." Kugiuroko responded, "You didn't think Restaban and I didn't know where you were did you? We have been tracking you for a long time, but we understood you kept us away for a reason. We knew something wasn't right with you, but didn't know how to break it. We felt you come back to yourself and have been waiting for the right time to come to you. It looked like you were planning a war and your numbers have practically doubled in just a few days, so we figured now would be a good idea."

"You and your brother have been together?" Ulquiorra asked with a bit of hope, glomming onto that fact amidst his answer. There wasn't anything in his boy's explanation that made him angry enough to overlook the more upbeat news.

"We have been travelling together yes," Kugiuroko confirmed. "He would have come with me but his mate just gave him a litter, three boys and a girl, he won't leave them unprotected." Now he lifted his head to address more than just his father. "I came to fight alongside Alpha. I am not here to hurt anyone under his protection."

"Can we trust you?" A little surprisingly that was Jyuushiro, the question honest but not accusing. It was one that needed asking.

"My brother and I have known you were here since the moment you stepped into the desert and we only let you know we were here now. If we wanted to attack the two of us could have picked you off one-by-one while you scouted around. We have even chased away several Adjuchas that were getting too close to you for comfort." Kugiuroko was succinct, but not too irritated, he had expected the question when he had decided to approach his father.

"You should believe him," Grimmjow advised, still sizing up father and son, this being the first time he met either of Ulquiorra's previous children. "Children do not disobey their parents, not even when fully grown. They can argue, but unless they gain permission to change things the orders will be obeyed. He won't attack anyone unless Ulquiorra lets him."

"Which I won't," Ulquiorra felt it was right to add that much. Even he realized how much of an impression he made by bursting through their defenses to get to his son. Their resurrections were intimidating when they were not directed at anyone. He turned his attention to Grimmjow and Ichigo, focusing on the Beta in particular. "Can he come inside with us?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, I believe him and Grimmjow, I'll trust you know what you're doing. You wouldn't risk the twins if something went wrong." He had no doubts Ulquiorra would protect one child from the other. Even if it was simply by keeping one outside and the other two inside.

It was Ichigo who turned to the gathered Soul Reapers and Beta Visoreds. Addressing the Captains first, "I know this has been a shock, but we have things under control. If you want to go back to check on your squads please do so. I think I said all I needed to before we were interrupted and if not I can gather everyone against tonight." The others had not spent enough time around those in Las Noches to realize how deep familiar ties ran in Hollows. They were too well trained to distrust Hollows, and this one didn't even have the protection of a more humanoid form.

In a mixture of shock and bemusement the Captains obeyed, a few backwards glances thrown towards the group of Hollows and Visoreds they left behind, gathering the other Shinigami to them so they could lead them to their squads.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Ichigo and Grimmjow lead Ulquiorra and Kugiuroko to Las Noches. They tried to move fast enough not to panic those that hadn't witnessed the scene and thus didn't know the Vasto Lorde was safe.

They returned to normal speed before they actually entered the fortress, Ulquiorra relaxing out of his resurrection so they didn't startle the ones left behind with the children. The unknown Hollow would be enough of a shock.

Ulquiorra took advantage of the time they had in walking to their communal room to question his son further, "So Restaban has a mate and litter?"

"Yes, all of them came through just fine. I stayed with them just in case something happened, we knew there was something big happening here. It didn't cause problems though, the young are gaining strength rapidly."

Ulquiorra began to smile at hearing his son had such a large healthy litter to his name, and he had more than a little curiosity towards his son's mate. "That is good to hear, and I understand why he didn't come with you." He was proud of Restaban for sticking by his family, although he would have put him in his place and sent him back to his mate if he had even tried to do otherwise.

"You have a new litter too," Kugiuroko picked up, "I can feel the claim. You have a claim on this Beta too, but I don't think your litter is from him, both of them have young though." He noticed the presence of a litter on all the people surrounding him, but distinguishing which children belonged to what pair was difficult when they all had multiple mating claims.

"I do have a litter, and you're right I have a claim on Ichigo as well, but his main Alpha is Grimmjow. They have a litter together which is the claims you feel from them." Ulquiorra pointed out the respective people as he named them. "You will meet my mates and your sisters soon."

"Sisters?" Kugiuroko was definitely interested now. "You took more than one Beta?"

"Yes and no, with Starrk and Lilynette it's complicated." Ulquiorra admitted, not sure if explaining it would do the connection justice when his son hadn't seen it for himself. "And you have twin sisters." He realized he hadn't answered the first part of the query, focusing instead on the second.

By that time they were right outside the door to the Beta's room. They made sure the familiar people entered first as a further measure to help relax the no doubt tense occupants.

Ichigo was not as surprised as some might be that it was Starrk up with his Zanpakuto in his hand. The strongest Espada would fight first, making sure his children had the best protection he could provide. Szayel. Nel, Lisa, and Lilynette had the children behind them, surrounding them with protection.

"Starrk it's okay, he's one of my sons." Ulquiorra went over to his Beta, putting a hand on his shoulder, kissing him gently to relax him. "Kugiuroko isn't going to hurt the children."

Very slowly, the group of protectors started to relax when Starrk followed his Alpha's words, looking over the younger Hollow with a critical eye. "I think I have seen you before. A long time ago, you were a lot younger I don't think you were a century old yet."

Kugiuroko knew he was right, he'd recognized Starrk on the spot, "I remember you and the girl. I was curious about some rumors I heard about one of us that was both Hollow and no. When I found you and knew you were real I decided to keep to myself. I wasn't anywhere near your level yet and didn't think you would appreciate babysitting an Alpha that didn't have a clue what they were doing."

"I wouldn't have minded," Starrk admitted. "But I can see why you would worry. We are all cautious around those stronger than us, it's normal to have that reaction."

"Are you Alpha's mate?" He asked curiously, he had never learned the Arrancar's name and hadn't been able to connect it to what his father told him earlier.

Starrk nodded, "I am."

"Will you let me see my sisters?" He would leave the final decision up to the Beta, having already gotten his father's permission.

A glance passed between Beta and Alpha, before Starrk nodded again, "Yes. My Alpha trusts you so I will do the same."

Feeling the danger in this was the same as when the Captain's visited the first few times, that time they had taken Ichigo's word that they were worth trusting. This time it was Ulquiorra's word they were going off of.

Instead of leading Kugiuroko towards the playful pile of children the older ones had formed while Nnoisla was safely tucked onto a cushion, Starrk and Lilynette brought the twins to him.

Hibiki was carefully passed over to him first, Ulquiorra coming to stand next to him. "This is Hibiki, the oldest, both her and her twin have wings like your brother and I do."

"Two of Restaban's newest litter have wings." Kugiuroko informed smiling at the little girl even though it was hard to tell with his mask obscuring the entirety of his face. One of his own young had his father's wings also, but Ulquiorra already knew that since he had visited while Kugiuroko and his mates were raising the litter.

He handed Hibiki back so he could take Ran next, and after being introduced, "They are both so pretty. I like that you can see their faces. You too Alpha. I like seeing you."

The others had remained quiet while the family was reuniting, but at hearing that Ichigo measured up the newcomer, "If we had a way of helping you take the mask off, would you do it?"

"It would depend on how," Kugiuroko didn't trust Soul Reapers much, for good reason, but these ones weren't trying to attack and they had let him into their den, he would respect them until they gave him a reason not to.

"I had a mentor in the Living World, he is the one to create me, I'm a Visored not a Shinigami. If he can create a Visored then I bet with a bit more resource he could help a Hollow become an Arrancar."

"Wait a second, isn't he the one who designed the Hogyouku first?" Szayel broke in, Ichigo had told them the story as he has done with most of the events in his life. He was going to live with them a good long time hopefully so he felt they deserved to know him.

"Yes he is," Ichigo agreed before continuing what he was explaining to Kugiuroko. "Kisuke is a little odd, well okay a lot odd, but he knows what he is doing when it comes to research and science. He wouldn't try it until he was sure it will work." He assured. "It's something to think about any way."

"I don't know if I want to or not." Kugiuroko contemplated. "Alpha and the rest seem happy, so I might be too, only this is all I've ever known and I'm not sure I want to mess with that."

"Ichigo didn't say it was definitely possible," Ulquiorra reminded his son, "You will have time to think things through before we even have the possibility of carrying it out."

They were interrupted by Amon, he had lifted his head up out of the tussle of siblings and realized his parents were back, and he was speeding towards them on fast little legs.

Only to freeze in place as he looked up at the potentially scary Hollow. He didn't cry, scream, or run, instead he looked curios, gaze hoping between his parents, uncles, and the new one. "Mask?" He asked shortly, pointing to his own face and then to Kugiuroko.

"That's right, the children have never seen a fully armored Hollow with a complete mask before." Ichigo realized, going over to retrieve his son and hold him up so he could get a closer look at Ulquiorra's son. "This is Amon my youngest. I think he's felt like the odd one out sometimes. He's the only one with a Visored mask visible at this point."

Kugiuroko stretched a hand out ready to pat him on the head, before he looked at Ichigo for permission and receiving a nod he proceeded to ruffle the little boy's hair. When Amon still didn't cry in fright it made Kugiuroko happy. He was just as curious about the children as they were of him. He looked to his father, "Alpha, do they all have your claim on them? The one on him is almost as strong as the one on my sisters."

"We all have each other's." Ulquiorra corrected. "We live in close quarters and it made our initial claiming stronger."

"Sounds like a nice way to grow up," He approved. Kugiuroko remembered his childhood. Alpha and Beta took very good care of him and raised him well, but he remembered being lonely without siblings or band-mates to spend time with. There was a fairly large gap between him and his younger brother. And an even larger one between him and his carriers next litter. "I've been feeling something else though." Something had been bugging him and he didn't feel like waiting around anymore.

"What?" Ulquiorra encouraged, sensing his frustration.

"My older sister, did you know she was here before. I can still feel her a bit, but it's faint." The little trace had been right on the edge of his senses since he stepped into Las Noches.

Grimmjow was the one to figure it out, mainly because Kugiuroko looked very snake-like and there was only one other he remembered that would be strong enough to leave a lasting trail. "Was her name Sun-Sun?" He received a confirming nod. "She was here, as Tia Harribel's fraccion. I'm sorry but she didn't make it."

"I thought so," There was sorrow in his voice as well as resolve, he had been expecting that answer. "We weren't as close as Restaban and I, but it's good to know what happened to her instead of just guessing."

"Glad we could help, but I am sorry you lost her. Aizen took many of us with him before he was killed." Grimmjow waws having to keep a careful rein on his temper, and it was only working so well. Here was yet another family he had taken someone away from.

He needed to keep his head clear, by their best estimate Yamamoto wouldn't wait much more than forty-eight hours before attacking after all the high ranking supporters left him.


	33. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starrk gives the best advice sometimes.

Chapter Thirty-Three

The Gathering

When the others arrived back in Las Noches after giving them time to get Kugiuroko settled in they found him sitting calmly on the couch next to his father with Amon on his lap after the little boy had come over to him asking to be picked up. Apparently Ichigo's youngest son had taken to the Hollow with surprising ease.

That couldn't be said for the cautious Soul Reapers. Only Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi looked comfortable in his presence, trusting in the judgment of the Arrancar they had come to know well in the last few months.

Ichigo's friends had stayed close to his dad while he took time to travel around the gathered Shinigami getting used to each other. They were tense but not hostile, they had never been in the presence of a Vasto Lorde Hollow that wasn't part of Aizen's army, so this was new and frightening as they felt his strength.

The Captains and Lieutenants were much more on guard, they had barely gotten used to the original Arrancar, and now they were faced with a true Hollow. Every carefully honed instinct they had was screaming at them to attack, but logically they knew if the others were not afraid there was little reason for them to be.

The presence of the child in the Alpha's lap went a long way towards calming them down. The scene was working just like when Ichigo brought his children outside to meet the general fighters. Amon was turned around and leaning up to put his hands on either side of Kugiuroko's mask, inspecting it closely with wide eyes. The Vasto Lorde allowed the child to continue his exploration, enduring it with unexpected patience.

"So, you're here to help?" Kisuke broke the silence, his curiosity piqued with the prospect of something new to research.

Kugiuroko nodded, "I am. Alpha would do the same for me, already has several times." He informed remembering all the times his father had come to his rescue. Ulquiorra really did keep closer tabs on his children than most Alpha's did after they were grown.

Renji and Shuuhei had been silent up until now, but they were at the end of their patience in waiting to question the newcomer. "Hey, Hollow, can you tell us how you fight?" Renji was the more outspoken one and he took the lead, but Shuuhei was right beside him ready to give support should Renji need it.

"I do have a name," He responded, the two Lieutenant's sweat dropping until they noticed the tinge of humor to his voice. "I'll tell you anyway. I know the rest of you are probably wondering the same thing." He was expecting the nods of agreement he got. "The spikes on my mask gather Spirit Pressure, and when I claw someone I can conduct the power to my hands and push the energy into the wound where it will destroy internal tissue. I can stop hearts instantly if I use enough power. It can also increase the strength of my Cero, but I don't do it every time or I won't be able to build the power up again quickly enough."

"Can you use a Cero Oscuras?" Shunsui knew of the technique only the Espada had been capable of doing, but how it worked exactly wasn't something he understood yet.

"Yes," Kugiuroko confirmed. "All Vasto Lordes can."

"That's how Aizen knew it was possible to fire one," Ulquiorra spoke up again, "Once he figured that out he experimented enough to know an Adjuchas could manage it but they had to be strong enough. Not even the Fraccion were able to do it."

He turned to look at his son with pride, "Kugiuroko is just as strong as me, maybe stronger by now. He'll be able to help us win."

"Thank you Alpha," He responded basking in the praise he had missed in the long years spent separated from his father during his time with Aizen.

"I'm curious about something, why do you call him Alpha? Isn't that a term mates use?" Shunsui was trying hard to understand their new ally. It would be wrong to turn away help just because they weren't like them, this war was all about accepting people different from themselves whether they were a Shinigami, Hollow, Visored, or human as long as no one tried to hurt the others without just cause.

"A Hollow's young do not use possessive terms, only mates do that. I call him Alpha, not my Alpha." Kugiuroko explained, surprised to be asked a question like that. He thought that might mean the Shinigami were honestly trying to accept him or they wouldn't ask about such a little thing.

Grimmjow added onto his explanation, "We don't usually say father or mother, that's kind of a human thing. The majority of high-level Hollows do know the terms though, we can pick it up from being around the Living World long enough, but it's still more comfortable for us to use Alpha or Beta. That goes the same for saying baby, child, or children. We have young, and a group of them born at the same time is a litter, but some Hollows do use words like cub or kit as terms of endearment."

There was a very slight blush on Ulquiorra's cheeks as the grin on his son's mask widened with his smile, Amon inspecting the new expression just as seriously as he had done with everything else the Hollow did. "Alpha called my brother and I Pup when we were young, and he'll still do it every once and awhile when he's alone with us." Pup was the term for a baby bat, and Ulquiorra decided to use it for his boys.

"That's cute," Ichigo admitted, "But why don't you call the twins that?"

It was Starrk's turn to laugh, "He does, just not where the rest of you can hear him."

"Why do you hide it?" Isshin asked, he used a bunch of different pet names for his kids, he didn't understand why someone wouldn't want others to know about it.

"Because what Grimmjow didn't say is that yes some Hollows use endearments, but those Hollows are almost always Betas. For example I've called most of my children Bug at some point, but my Alphas just used their names." Szayel explained after depositing Nnoisla into Kenpachi's arms when the Captain reached out to take him.

By now Ulquiorra's face had reddened until he was full on blushing, this was exactly the reaction he'd hoped to prevent by keeping his use of pup quiet. Judging by the mischievous grin on Grimmjow's face the other Alpha was not going to let him live this down for a good long time.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed it's not that bad," Ichigo reassured. "You should call them Pup whenever you want to. At least it's better than Berry." He glared at his father with the last one, outlining the culprit.

"You can't just blame me!" Isshin protested. "I'm not the only one that called you that."

"Oh sure you weren't, everyone and their brother has called me either Berry or used Strawberry outright, doesn't get you off the hook. Those jerks did it just to rile me up, you knew I didn't like it but used it anyway because you thought it was cute." He griped.

"Berry? Your nickname is Berry?" Grimmjow couldn't help himself from laughing at his Beta, no matter the death glare thrown his way.

"Don't you even think about it! I will use you for target practice if you so much as start saying the word berry when talking about me." Ichigo warned dangerously, making Grimmjow gulp knowing Ichigo wasn't bluffing.

"Relax Ichigo, to use an old phrase, there can always be worse." Yoruichi spoke up, laughter in her voice too as she pointed to Byakuya, "This one used to call me demon cat."

"You didn't have to tell them that," Byakuya responded calmly, hoping to hide his reaction to Yoruichi bringing up his past as a hot-headed youth.

"Ah, in his defense it's kind of accurate, the cat part anyway." Kisuke defended him while secretly enjoying seeing the noble blushing like Ulquiorra had just done. "Not sure about the demon part." He couldn't help but add, ducking as his old friend took a swing at him from where she was sitting beside him. "See what I mean about the demon thing?"

No one watching was shocked when in the next moment he was nursing a bleeding cheek, the feline next to him cleaning the paw she'd used to scratch him.

"And that is why you try not to irritate someone into proving you right," Jyuushiro was having a good time now that he'd relaxed enough to join in the light-hearted conversation. It didn't hurt that Tsume had managed to worm his way into his lap just like Amon was doing to Kugiuroko.

Their sister and the twins were too busy playing with each other to care about the adults. Nel and Lilynette were keeping an eye on them to make sure it wasn't getting too rough for the younger girls.

"I agree with you Jyuu," Shunsui approved, sharing a smile with his old friend. He was glad to see Jyuushiro holding onto the little boy, he loved children so much he was almost glowing with happiness.

Retsu broke her own silence, addressing the Hollow still holding onto Amon, "You are very good with him."

"I like young ones," Kugiuroko admitted. "I have four of my own." Like Ulquiorra his matings produced small litters, but they all grew strong quickly. His brother had bigger litters which spread out the Spiritual Pressure they needed to grow, leaving them vulnerable for longer. He had a tendency to band together with his brother whenever either of them was raising a litter if it was possible. "Restaban is up to ten with his new litter, I help protect his mates and young and he does the same for mine."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at hearing the amount, "Your son only has one less than me," He grumbled.

Ulquiorra's blush was replaced with a small upturning of his lips, "I told you I only had two, didn't say anything about their own litters."

"So you spend a lot of time with your brother?" Orihime asked shyly, she wanted to know more about Ulquiorra's family. They had been slowly working on getting passed the shadow of Aizen to understand each other better.

"More than most Hollows from different litters," Kugiuroko answered, curious why this human had a claim from his father on her too when the other's from the Living World didn't. "It's because of Alpha, when Restaban was born he brought me to see him, and I kept coming back while he was growing up. We got used to each other during that time so once we were both old enough to leave we stayed in contact."

Szayel commented in response to his admittance, "I have more than twenty siblings, there was five born in my litter alone. To give you an idea of how rare it is for us to stay close to non-litter mates I've only had more than passing contact with one of my brothers, but we ran into each other on accident when we mated and about to have litters and stayed together to raise them. Didn't see him again until he showed up here as Grimmjow's fraccion."

Grimmjow pointed to Nel, "She's one of my young. My Beta for her litter was Szayel's brother."

"You really are all interconnected aren't you?" Yoruichi noticed the growing web connecting them together.

"It's really not much of a hard thing to figure out," Ulquiorra decided to answer this one. "Hollows only band together if they trust the ones around them, otherwise it isn't worth it. We stay close to the others we know so if the situation calls for it we can come together. Aizen messed with that a bit, I'll admit some of the connections are pure coincidence, but the majority originate from him recruiting groups of us from the same area at the same time."

"He had to search farther afield to find myself and the four Vasto Lordes in the Espada, that's why we have less connections to the others than the Adjuchas do." Starrk spoke up knowing it had taken Aizen far longer to find the five Vasto Lordes he coaxed into his army than the others.

Kisuke was confused, "You were the Primera, weren't you a Vasto Lorde too?" He noticed the separation Starrk had used to exclude himself from his count.

"Not exactly," Starrk hadn't expected to be questioned on that, he thought they already knew the answer. "I was Vasto Lorde at one point yes, but I was already an Arrancar when Aizen found Lilynette and I."

"You're a natural Arrancar?" Even Retsu was interested in that. The healer in her drove her to learn as much about the people she may be required to help at some point.

Starrk nodded, "Yes I am. I've known a few others that tried. Hollows trying to approach me would sometimes attempt to remove their masks to bring them to a high enough level my power wouldn't strangle them, but they usually went mad during the process."

"Unless Hollows have help taking the mask off their power must be incredibly strong and stable, or yes they will go mad. I found that out while researching so I could make the Hogyouku." Kisuke admitted.

"Do I want to know how you found that out?" Ichigo asked exasperatingly.

"Relax, I only watched." Kisuke defended himself. "Who do you think taught Mayuri how to use surveillance equipment? I slipped as many of them as I could into Heuco Mundo when we had missions here."

"About that," Shunsui interrupted, "We have a little problem regarding Mayuri. Any idea how to defeat him? We don't have a clue what tricks he might be using, they change all the time."

"When he fought me he even replaced his own organs," Szayel informed having to grudgingly admit his opponent had talent.

Kisuke nodded in understanding, the answer obvious to him, but the others probably wouldn't think of it since it was right under their noses. "Oh that, yes he can replace his organs with fake ones, but there is a catch to doing it. His body and the real organs must be in the same realm or he would die, essentially he is splitting up his essence into two forms."

"So if he is keeping them close by, how would he do that?" Shunsui was feeling a little nauseous at the idea of the other Captain actually removing his own organs. The thought was more than a little disturbing.

"That I can answer," Byakuya hadn't spoken since Yoruichi had teased him, but he had plenty of time to compose himself since then. "He's using his Lieutenant. She is an artificially created being and is never out of his sight."

"If we destroy Nemu, would he die?" Jyuushiro wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Not right away," Kisuke admitted, "If I'm judging it right all he is doing is shifting his true essence from one body to the other. Defeating her would only make the part of his essence in her come back to him and stay there. Once that happens someone would be able to kill him though."

"She died during our battle," Szayel had correctly guessed who Nemu was. "Why couldn't I kill him then?"

"He brought her back," Uryu shuddered at the memory, Renji mirroring the action. "If he hadn't done that I bet you could have killed him."

"That begs the question, exactly how do we destroy her? Since she died before he probably has her covered in traps." Ichigo realized.

"That I don't know," Kisuke confessed, "But I recommend that no one attack her alone, and preferably only with people possessing a range of skills just in case." He had reinforced the protections on his own creations after the fraccion had attacked, he could now say with pride it would take someone at Espada level to defeat them.

"I want to fight him again," Szayel admitted, "But there is something you need to know if I do. I know Ichigo wants those of us that can regenerate to help fight Yamamoto, but I can only come back ten times the way I do it if I don't have a fresh influx of Spirit Pressure. I want to use up at least eight of those times fighting with Ichigo, but after that I want to tackle Mayuri."

"What do you mean by fresh influx of power?" Uryu questioned the former Octava Espada, he had witnessed Szayel's regeneration technique but that didn't mean he understood it.

Szayel couldn't help the slightly manic smile blooming on his face at the question, "Exactly what it sounds like I need to consume Spirit Pressure to bolster my own. Believe it or not it was actually a good thing his Zanpakuto tried to kill me the way it did, I could get what I needed to come back from it so I didn't use up my strength. I may have to intentionally bait it into doing it again if I'm reaching my limit."

"What did it do?" Renji had never heard the story, but he knew about Kurotsuchi's extremely creepy Zanpakuto.

"It ate me," Szayel explained matter of factly, getting amusement from the stunned reactions of the people who hadn't already known about it.

Ulquiorra looked over at the smirking Beta, "I can regenerate without a limit on the number of times, but I can't do what he can and recreate my entire body. If my organs are destroyed they don't come back."

"I can do what Alpha can," Kugiuroko contributed, actually both him and his brother had picked up the trait.

"My regeneration only works when I'm in Hollow form," Ichigo added to the discussion. "But I've been cut up enough to know I can reform just about everything, even blows that should have killed me instantly." That was a very minor reference to his battle with Ulquiorra but that wasn't something he liked bringing up around him, the Alpha still felt a lot of guilt over it.

"So one with a finite amount of uses but complete regeneration, two more that have limits on amount of healing but not number of times, and one that can only do it under certain circumstances." Shunsui summed up. "You know, that actually kind of sounds like a good team. Where one of you is weak the others are strong, I can see you fighting together well."

"I thought so too," Ichigo agreed, "And that was even before I knew about Kugiuroko."

"One thing," Ulquiorra interrupted again, "Kugiuroko should not fight Yamamoto. His main attack is close range where mine is long."

"He doesn't have to, there are plenty of others that are going to be hard to take down," Ichigo assured.

Kugiuroko cocked his head and looked at Kisuke, since he was the one who seemed to know the most about what he was about to ask, "Do you think an attack like mine might work on this Nemu you were talking about?"

"Hmm, possibly, sounds like it works like electricity, it might be able to fry her systems past the point of recovery," He mused. "Yes, I could see something like that working, if you got through anything else Mayuri might have set up."

"Why did you break him out of the Maggot's Nest again? We wouldn't be having this problem if you hadn't." Yoruichi broke out in exasperation. She wasn't sure about the idea from the start, but that foreboding feeling had only gotten worse the more Mayuri was given more free rein in his experimentation.

Kisuke sighed, "Just because he's mad doesn't mean he's not a genius."

"Sounds like you Szayel," Grimmjow teased watching the pink haired Arrancar huff in irritation.

"I was the Espada of Madness, what did you expect?" He shot back pointedly.

"I heard you were each meant to be an embodiment of death, who was what?" Shunsui asked, he was definitely more talkative than the other Captains.

"I'm Solitude," Starrk started answering the question. "Barragan was Decay, meaning either time or aging depending on how you looked at it."

"I'm Sacrifice," Tia added, "I took the title over from Neliel." She acknowledged, using Nel's full name out of respect for the topic.

"I was usually referred to as Emptiness, but I have been called Nihilism by some," Ulquiorra continued.

Szayel took up the conversation there, speaking for his lost Alpha, "Nnoitra was Despair, and you already heard I'm Madness."

"No surprise, I'm Destruction," Grimmjow said with a rogue grin. "Oh, and Zommari was Intoxication, Aaroniero Greed, and Yammy Wrath."

"How much of that was Aizen?" Jyuushiro asked gently, knowing from being around them that things had changed drastically.

"He messed with Ulquiorra, Nel, Nnoitra, and Szayel the most." Ichigo was able to answer for them. "I know for a fact Grimmjow hasn't changed a whole lot besides choosing who to fight, he still likes to just as much as he used to."

Starrk's eyes were downcast, "He didn't have to change me, I came to him willingly, there was people here strong enough I didn't have to worry about my power killing them."

"Stop that!" Ulquiorra ordered seeing the mood his Beta was falling into, "You might have joined willingly, but you can't deny he deliberately kept you apart from the rest of us. I know that had to hurt you to have people around you but not getting to spend time with us when you were so lonely out in the desert."

Szayel saw their confusion for what it was, "Aizen kept Starrk exhausted all the time, he barely did anything but sleep."

The discussion went on for a while longer, the Arrancar explaining more about themselves to the Shinigami, the Soul Reapers doing the same in return. By the time people were ready to leave for the night a companionable atmosphere had developed.

For the first time in a long time the band was splitting up into different directions to make room for the Living World people, much to Grimmjow's relief the Shinigami had decided to return to their squad members outside. Well, all except one. Leaving Yachiru to latch onto Byakuya, Kenpachi trailed Szayel and Nnoisla to the Octava's room. The expression on the Captain's face dared anyone to comment on it.

Orihime was offered a place with Nel and Harribel in the Tres Espada quarters. As the only other female beside Yoruichi it made sense for her to stay with them since she was familiar with both from their time helping in the Living World.

Speaking of Yoruichi, she was staying in Barragan's old rooms with Kisuke and Isshin. Uryu and the so far silent Chad were in the room designed for Barragan's Betas.

Kugiuroko decided to leave to check on his brother and the new litter with promises to come back the next day.

Starrk brought Ichigo off to the side, speaking lowly so his words wouldn't be heard over the sound of people moving around. "Go to our Alphas. You've been pushing yourself too hard, let them take care of you. Lilynette and I can watch over the children."

"You're sure?" Ichigo was torn, the idea did sound good, but it seemed wrong to indulge when they were gearing up for war.

"Very," Starrk assured. "You need to relax. Don't use up all of your strength now when you will be needing it to fight." It was like the older Beta had read his mind.

Ichigo waited just long enough for the other people to be gone before he was up and kissing Ulquiorra, while reaching out to Grimmjow, remembering what he'd been warned about always starting with the stronger Alpha.

The Alphas responded enthusiastically to his advances, tumbling them out of the communal room and stumbling to Grimmjow's. Starrk watching them leave with a knowing smile on his face, he'd made the right decision in telling Ichigo to go to them.

Ichigo found himself pressed into the mattress under the weight of both Alphas, Ulquiorra kissing up his neck and jaw nipping occasionally while Grimmjow was sliding his Shihakusho open to expose his chest doing the same as Ulquiorra by peppering kisses along the newly exposed skin.

Clothing was shed under the efforts of all three of them, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in sync with each other's movements to keep Ichigo arching up into them with small sounds of pleasure reaching their ears.

Grimmjow was coaxing him up until he was kneeling, pulling Ichigo close enough the friction of their hips together sent shock waves through them both. Ulquiorra took the opportunity to slide behind Ichigo kissing up his back while gripping onto his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" The dark haired Alpha asked before biting down on the juncture between his jaw and neck gently.

"Yes!" Ichigo cried out, the mix of sensations washing over him from the Alphas' attentions were barely leaving him coherent, and he doubted any clarity would remain for long.

His nails dug into Grimmjow's back as Ulquiorra pressed into him, his main Alpha rocking his hips against Ichigo's, biting into the other side of his neck mirroring Ulquiorra.

His brain went completely offline as the thrust of one Alpha pushed him against the other doubling the sensation. He had his head thrown back, completely exposing his neck to their ministrations.

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were having trouble controlling themselves, knowing Ichigo had never done something like this before and would be easily overwhelmed. Only, his pleasured cries and inviting actions were clawing at their endurance. They increased the intensity of the coupling with every moan and sigh pulled from the Beta, taking that as permission to go harder.

Ichigo was not complaining in the slightest, as his body got used to the new experience he was craving more. He was seeing stars as their bodies surrounded him, Ulquiorra's muscled chest was running up and down against his back with every thrust, the Alpha's arms holding him securely by his hips. Grimmjow rocked into him harder and more forcibly, he had threaded his strong arms under Ichigo's and wrapped them tightly around his shoulders above where Ulquiorra was coming into contact with him.

The Alphas were not surprised when Ichigo finished first, tensing up before going limp in their hold. He had enough presence of mind to squeeze his arms around Grimmjow a bit and pressing back on Ulquiorra, giving them permission to make the last few thrusts they needed to join him in his pleasure.

When they were done, the trio tumbled sideways onto the bed, the Beta still locked firmly between the Alphas, Ulquiorra on his left with an arm across Ichigo's waist, Grimmjow on his right putting his arm over his chest.

They were nuzzling into Ichigo, nibbling and sucking on his skin gently as they cooled down. "Knew you needed to relax, wasn't sure how, but I'm glad you decided to come to us." Grimmjow broke the silence first, squeezing his arm around Ichigo a little tighter in reassurance.

Ichigo smiled languidly, "Starrk's idea, need to thank him later."

Ulquiorra leaned up to kiss him on the lips, "Why both of us?" He was curious about that now that he wasn't being distracted by a willing Beta offering himself to them.

"Like you both," Ichigo attempted to shrug, it wasn't too easy with his movements restricted by the Alphas around him. "Wanted to see what it was like."

Grimmjow couldn't resist asking, "Did you like what you got?"

Ichigo didn't bother answering verbally, he rolled over onto Grimmjow, bringing Ulquiorra with him. He kissed Grimmjow hard while pulling Ulquiorra's arms around him, encouraging them to go again.

This time Ichigo was straddling Grimmjow with his back to him, the Alpha sitting up to hold him while moving his legs to give Ulquiorra room to join them. He was a little surprised to feel the other Alphas legs against his own while his arms clutching his back instead of Ichigo's until he realized Ulquiorra was doing it so Ichigo was pressed closer to both of them. He decided to follow suit and adjusted his hold so it was Ulquiorra's pale back he held onto, thoroughly linking the three of them together.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be surprised as the Alphas turned their heads towards each other to brush their lips together in a light kiss. It was meant as a thank you for sharing the experience of giving their Beta pleasure.

They soon refocused on Ichigo, roles reversed as he felt Grimmjow inside him with Ulquiorra surrounding his vision, moving and rubbing against him.

This time they knew Ichigo could handle going harder, but they weren't being urged by their instincts into taking up a frantic pace. They could take their time in providing as much pleasure as they could for each other.

Ichigo's senses were being pushed to heights he would never have thought possible before this. Both of them were aggressive and possessive, but at the same time focusing that pent up energy onto him, it was overwhelming in the best way possible. He felt safe with them holding him tightly between them, their power washing over him in a wave of protection that he basked in as much as the physical pleasure.

When they were once again left gasping and spent in a sated pile he turned his head to kiss each Alpha in turn, nestling into their hold. A smile bloomed on his face as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shared another of those light kisses. The simple show of affection and appreciation was enough to make him love each Alpha even more than he already did.

He drifted off to sleep safe in their arms, a smile still on his face.


	34. Off With His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is always ugly.

Chapter Thirty-Four  
Off With His Head

There was no time to thank Starrk in the morning, or talk much at all, a scout from Squad Two had arrived to report to Yoruichi; the Shinigami panting from the effort she had used to get to them quickly. It would only be a few more hours before Yamamoto would have the squads mobilized and ready to attack, the scout slipping away in the confusion.

Last minute plans were enacted. They needed to leave people in Las Noches to protect the children, Ichigo's friends stayed along with Lisa, Love, and Nel. The last three would be patrolling outside the fortress the humans staying inside. That made the parents relax enough to concentrate on the battle without so much worry for their children.

The Captains split them up into teams to deal with the strong opponents, Grimmjow and Kenpachi would battle Komamura; Rose, Yoruichi, Shinji, Tia, and Kensei would take on Soi Fon and the Black Ops, Yoruichi having planned out the battle between herself and her former subordinate to keep Soi Fon's allegiance a secret until all the Black Ops were taken care of. Hachi, Tessai, Byakuya, Shunsui, and Shuuhei would tackle the Kido Corps, with back up from others if they needed it. Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Jyuushiro, and Starrk would go after Yamamoto. Mashiro, Hiyori, and Kugiuroko would get Nemu before switching their focus to Mayuri; Szayel would be the distraction they needed to attack Nemu once he'd used up eight regenerations helping Ichigo.

Retsu had given them a few insights on Yamamoto, one was he was actually a fairly weak fighter, he depended on his flames. If you survived the flame long enough to get to him he could be beaten, however there was a reason he stayed in power so long. Just surviving the heat was nearly impossible. That made Ichigo not want to let anyone help him that couldn't regenerate, but a quick reprimand from the older Shinigami had him standing down. Jyuushiro was coming because he had already fought Yamamoto and knew what he was getting into, and Starrk was also coming because Retsu, Shunsui, and Jyuushiro all assured Ichigo there was no way Starrk was not powerful enough to stand the heat.

Everyone else would be tackled by whoever was available. The training groups were dispersed out and waiting for the impending battle while the parents in the group were spending a few last moments with their children before they would have to leave knowing full well all of them might not make it back.

By the time the Shinigami arrived to start their invasion, Ichigo and the people fighting with him had formed a wall of people between themselves and Las Noches. The battle was happening as far from the main building as they could, but Mayuri had created the gate as closely as possible just for that reason.

They were already playing dirty, going where they were most vulnerable which made Ichigo just shake his head that many of those out there were following blindly, believing what they were told was good and not thinking for themselves. He might have been the same way, he had to admit, if things had gone differently.

He was in his second Hollow form, the sight intimidating for even those who had seen it before, to anyone witnessing it for the first time it was a whole new kind of terrifying.

He could feel a steady string of power spikes as the Arrancar staggered their resurrections, while they were trying to provoke a fight they wanted to make sure their side could concentrate on Soul Society rather than their own allies.

Yamamoto was at the front of the line of soul reapers, speaking firmly in a carrying voice, "Ichigo Kurosaki you are being charged with treason towards the Soul Society as well as hosting an ill gained Hollow within your body. Witnesses have confirmed your hand in aiding the desertion of a multitude of traitors from Seireitei while plotting the overthrow of our current administration. The punishment for your crimes is death, and will be carried out immediately. Any compatriot that does not surrender shall meet the same fate, and everyone who also bears the Hollow taint shall be put to death, no matter age or original species." When he slammed his long staff down a heavy booming sound echoed around him, reaching all ears.

Ichigo barely held back a roar of rage, he had expected Yamamoto to be a tad subtler, not come right out and say he was going to kill everyone Ichigo cared about. He knew his family and friends, they would never back down when he was in danger; and now it wasn't just him, that threat affected the children too and he knew Yamamoto worded that last part specifically to strike at them.

"We don't want to fight you," Okay so that was a lie, but a lot of pain and misery could be avoided if Yamamoto agreed. "We just want a safe place to live, and with the rules you have in place we can't have that. For over a year you have been trying to destroy my children, and you're doing it again. How could they possibly be a threat? They can barely talk. I did not make anyone do anything, I told the truth and they made their own choice. I am standing in front of you as a Hollow, this is my true nature, and yet I am talking and not attacking. We are not all that you have been taught we are."

"Verdict stands," Yamamoto decreed. "Deception will not work to save you, and you have a debt to pay."

As one every warrior on Ichigo's side tensed for battle gripping Zanpakuto tighter, "What debt?!" Ichigo demanded, the large white horns of his mask gleaming dangerously.

"The soul debt every Hollow carries by consuming those who have not yet received conso." Yamamoto was also standing a bit straighter, his side making the same preparations as Ichigo's.

"That is not how it works and you know it!" Impossible to hold back a growl at that, "Hollows consuming a soul works just like conso it just takes longer, and even if that were the case I wouldn't have ever had a 'soul debt' if you hadn't sent me here alone to fend for myself and my children who weren't even born yet! Also don't you dare say I had a choice, you wanted them for lab rats but made me think you were going to kill them, how in the hell is that a choice?!"

"It was more than you deserved!" Well, they wanted to provoke him, they succeeded. A man with such acclaim was not used to their methods being questioned, or their decisions challenged. With a large sweeping gesture Yamamoto sent the Seireitei loyalists towards the waiting wall of human, Shinigami, and Hollows. "Carry out your orders, no excuses!" He commanded.

The Soul Society trained its fighters well, but there was a flaw with the majority still fighting for Yamamoto, they were young. Older Shinigami had witnessed enough over the years to actually listen to the rumors that were going around about an uprising. Most decided to either fight for Ichigo, or remain neutral and be around to take care of the inevitable fallout.

Thus Yamamoto was left with the younger idealistic ones, good with stamina and technique, not good when it came to fighting the high caliber deserters. Most of them had never fought a Gillian, at least not alone, and now they were being pitted against Arrancar and Vasto Lordes.

Ichigo didn't have time to think of much, but he allowed himself one final thought before charging forward with Ulquiorra, Szayel, Jyuushiro, and Starrk flanking him, he was glad he had already ordered his side not to kill if they didn't have to.

Yamamoto threw off his cloak, and slammed the staff down once more this time to remove the wooden camouflage revealing his gigantic Zanpakuto and started reciting his long release command, "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryojin Jakka!"

As one they leapt towards the sudden circle of flame, feeling intense heat licking their skin and preparing to meet the source with as much force as they could muster.

Everyone else fighting had frozen in place when the six powerful opponents clashed, the level of Spirit Pressure in the air so intense anyone below Lieutenant was having trouble breathing, and anyone above had beads of sweat running down their foreheads except for the truly powerful ones such as Shunsui and Retsu.

Having learned his lesson about distraction from Isshin well, Grimmjow broke out of his stasis first, taking advantage of Komamura's distraction and kicked out at the gigantic samurai once again. Between himself and Kenpachi they were ripping it to shreds. There was even some competition in it considering Kenpachi had taken one look at his released form and started laughing. Time to prove what his cat-like features could actually do. Hey, at least he wasn't a pink and purple dragonfly like Szayel or nothing but a big squash like Zommari.

Kenpachi loved every second of it, grinning like a maniac and charging in whenever there was even the suggestion of an opening, and sometimes not waiting for that and just making his own. The destructive power of the pair of them was a perfect match for Komamura who was a very physical fighter.

Off to the side Yoruichi and Soi Fon were also having fun, but they weren't allowed to show it if they wanted to keep cover long enough to take the Black Ops out of commission without alerting them to the traitor in their midst, that would make it much harder to keep the death toll down.

Ichigo was lucky in that he had people on his side actually capable of damage control and keeping casualties down.

Speaking of Ichigo, an experimental Cero did nothing but disintegrate in the heat. At least a normal cero anyway, Jyuushiro's skill was put to use heavily. He was redirecting both Starrk and Ichigo's ceros towards Yamamoto intermittently, so on each given try the head-captain would not know what direction it would come from.

Starrk and Ulquiorra would coordinate, Starrk making a wall of their own with ceros to shield Ulquiorra's lightning arrows until they were already flying through the air.

Szayel darted in and out wherever he could see a chance, his most useful skills at the moment were agility and stamina, he was attempting to get close enough to make a puppet for Yamamoto but had yet to manage it and he was running out of regenerations. He had been hit the most so far, the others not able to get to him in time to block the blows.

Szayel didn't blame them. He knew he would likely be targeted harsher than the other four, he was technically the weakest and logically should be the easiest to take down. Too bad there was no way he was going out without a fight.  
There had to be a way to get close, there had to be.

There was another stare down happening across the battlefield, two masked faces, one painted garish colors the other black and white. Kugiuroko looked at the insane Captain of the Twelfth like he was the worst kind of pest, cockroaches would be more welcome in comparison.

He could sense a marker on what appeared to be a slim Shinigami woman, but there was no spark of life in her. She wasn't a born creature, she was created, and it didn't take him long to realize it. No one would have had to tell him that was Nemu for him to figure it out.

He wanted both despicable creatures wiped out of existence, but kept his immediate reaction in check and did like they planned. They were taunting the Captain, lulling him into believing they didn't know Nemu was the key to killing him. By the time Szayel could get to the fight he would be more than primed for the Espada to bait him into a one-on-one fight letting the others get Nemu.

One catch about this particular Captain was he didn't care about the lives around him, friend or foe didn't change anything. His poisonous Zanpakuto was indiscriminate. Paralyzed and convulsing bodies littered the ground around him, the severity of the reaction depending on how much gas they were exposed to.

Attempting to bring the Captain's attention to them, Kugiuroko was both keeping an eye on the two lieutenant level Visoreds while drawing the dangerous Captain further away from the general din of battle. Judging from the amount of times he had felt Szayel's power fade then flare it wouldn't be long before they had back-up.

It was easy to keep track of the Captain, Visored, and Espada levels of power in comparison to the others. Sheer intensity of strength helped them sense each other over the rest.

Right now absolutely no one could miss the two bright flares that were Yamamoto and Ichigo. Half of Ichigo's clothing had been scorched away revealing his pale white Heirro with the dusky red strips. There wasn't a scratch on Yamamoto, but he wasn't breathing as easily as he had in the beginning and that last dodge was a bit slower. It had been a long time since he had dirtied his own hands in such a hard match up as coming against the five strong fighters in front of him; including one of his own favored students.

That thought enraged him and he sent a sand melting wave of fire directly at Jyuushiro, the concentrated heat making even the white haired Captain's muscles shake threatening to give out.

Szayel was the one to leap in front of him, the heat quickly taking out his seventh regeneration but now he had a plan, and when he was back to full strength he spoke quickly while dodging flames nimbly, "Try and get him to do that again, he left his back vulnerable in striking so narrowly, I might just reach him like that!" He called out loud enough for Yamamoto to hear, and if he had known Szayel at all he would not have fallen into his trap. He switched his focus off his old student and towards Szayel, though he realized the deception as the former Espada didn't even bother to dodge, letting the fire take his eighth life with a triumphant grin at the same moment a dark red and bright blue cero converged on the head-captain, both Starrk and Ichigo throwing theirs from opposite directions and a bolt of green electricity hit a heartbeat later.

When Szayel was back once again it was to see a now panting Yamamoto looking incredulously at the scorch mark on his right shoulder. He had been hit, and harmed, by his own element. He was only protected from the heat of his own attack not from others.

While he was still distracted Szayel sonidoed away, towards the Captain he'd held a grudge against since the man had so arrogantly believed he would die so easily.

It seemed Mayuri had been waiting for just such a thing because the moment Szayel was in range the giant caterpillar was after him at a much faster velocity than the previous fight, but too bad Szayel was filled with far more rage and determination this time.

He vaulted over the top of his Bankai, think purple liquid dripping from his wings onto the caterpillar's back, burning into the skin with a sickly hiss quickly disappearing as it was drawn into the creature's bloodstream.

There was a bad thing about have a living creature as your release as Komamura was rapidly finding out on the other side of the battlefield. If it was organic it could be incapacitated.

Mayuri scowled, most of the expression covered by his elaborate mask, and quickly revoked his Bankai before whatever Szayel's poison was doing could finish.

Szayel smirked, "You're going to regret that," He warned before sonidoing back a few paces and holding up his hand revealing a small doll, not of the Captain, but his Zanpakuto.

He could replicate any living thing, whether human or sword, and it had taken him a lot of thought to realize it may be possible to copy the thing that had eaten him. Zanpakuto were connected to their Shinigami's soul, control one you control the other.

This time when he squeezed the doll there was no outward sign of any reaction, like before when he coughed up bile, no instead there was a bone rattling shriek as he felt like his rib cage and every organ were being crushed. The pain wasn't physical it was psychological but it didn't make him any more functional than if Szayel had driven Fornicaras through him. This was another drawback to Mayuri's plan to separate himself from his true vitals, if Szayel attacked his mind it didn't matter whether his insides were real or not, the pain was the same.

He was taunting the Captain with the doll, doing more elaborate twists and grabs, torturing him bit by bit, even an attempt to release his Bankai once more didn't help, the damage was already done.

Only Szayel knew it couldn't last forever. Here was his own limitation. Mayuri was smart, too smart, he would soon figure out the pain was only in his head, once that was known some of the effects were lessened and could be fought through.

Not ten minutes into the deadly game, Mayuri reared up from his crumpled heap and reached into his haori to grab a small dagger, he threw it at Szayel, the projectile too small for him to block quick enough.

It surprised him when the thin blade was sharp enough to pierce his Heirro. Though the moment it did he knew he was doomed once again, poison, one he wasn't able to counteract.

"You are too hasty," Mayuri chastised, his heavily scarred face revealed as his mask had fallen in the wake of Szayel's torment. "I came prepared as well. I have studied your abilities, don't think I didn't know you may have had a back-up plan just as I did. You will die this time, for good, I only have to out last you." He continued taunting as Szayel's world grew black for the ninth time.

All while he was fighting Mayuri there was a three-way attack converging on Nemu, the shielding around her just as tough as they were afraid it was going to be. With Szayel momentarily out of the battle, Mayuri was left free to come to the aide of his lifeline. If they were fighting her so insistently then they must know about his deception and it wouldn't due to give them too much of a chance to break through his traps. The addition of Kugiuroko had thrown an unknown into the battle. He had never studied this one before and without knowing his powers he couldn't determine whether he was a true threat until fighting the Vasto Lorde himself.

He had managed to knock back Hiyori and Mashiro by the time Szayel was back to confront him again, though Kugiuroko was doing a good job of paying back the blows. He was intending to keep both Mayuri and Nemu within attack range at all times, which was unsurprisingly difficult. They knew Mayuri would stop at nothing to protect Nemu because protecting her meant protecting himself.

The Espada and Captain has just faced off once more when they heard an almighty crash, both of them turning to see Komamura's gigantic Bankai had fallen and was steadily dispersing back into particles and returning to the wolf like Captain's sword. He took one look at the warriors bearing down on him and he dropped his Zanpakuto to the ground raising his hands in surrender. He had been on the fence from the start, and hearing the initial contact between Ichigo and Yamamoto had only served to raise his doubts about their leader so when it came down to a choice between his life or his loyalty he chose to survive because he was rapidly coming to believe he had given his loyalty to the wrong master.

All around the battlefield similar events were playing out, with every moment there were more soul reapers bound and waiting for the end of the battle. They were all bleeding and exhausted, those who'd been trained to heal on Ichigo's side were kept busy patching up the worse off of the wounded.

The two biggest fights still in progress were the struggle to put down Yamamoto and that to take out Kurotsuchi. The other high powered fighters were still working on wiping out the Black Ops and Kido Corps but their numbers had dwindled to the point even they were starting to surrender in droves.

Szayel should have known their battle had gone too easily so far, because Mayuri was the first to capitalize on his opponent's distraction. He didn't bother with Bankai, it only served to make him more vulnerable to the Espada's unorthodox but effective method. His Zanpakuto bit deeply into Szayel's side, once again filling him with the slow acting poison that had worked on him the last time, if something wasn't broken don't try to fix it.

Before Mayuri could get a second likely killing blow in he was physically tackled away from the wounded Beta by a pissed off Alpha Vasto Lorde.

Kugiuroko growled threateningly, pinning the Captain beneath him, gathering power to his claws knowing that even if he managed to wound him the dangerous man would be able to come back. Nemu had to die first, but at least he could buy them some time. No matter how hard Mayuri bucked and tossed, the full-blooded Hollow wouldn't be moved, and he soon had enough spiritual pressure raised that when he released it Mayuri's body started to jerk and twitch from the shock to his system, poetic justice for causing the same symptoms in his own victims.

That was when Nemu proved she was not an independent human, because no sane person would pull the stunt she tried. No, she was under orders and her master's incapacitation triggered it.

She flash stepped away from her attackers, moving faster than they had ever seen as a product of Mayuri's experiments on her, and headed straight for the heart of Las Noches where the vulnerable children were being kept safe.

She made it to the courtyard out front before being surrounded by an Arrancar and two Visoreds. Her body was engulfed in a cloud of electric pink power, Nel reacting instantly to protect her family Lisa and Love took advantage of her situation to get close with their more melee style weapons managing to knock her unconscious from a mixture of Nel's attack and their beating.

As soon as she lost consciousness an aura of sickly green power surrounded her, warding off any continuing blows.

They had managed to subdue both, but not kill, and none of them would be satisfied until the far too dangerous Shinigami was dead.

Kugiuroko had watched Nel attack for the first time and it gave him an idea, "There is something we could try, Neliel please join your attack with mine, we may be able to break through that shield if we work together."

"Let's try it," She agreed with a nod, Love and Lisa trading places with Kugiuroko to make sure Mayuri stayed down, while Hiyori and Mashiro were attempting to help Szayel; he was on his last regeneration and if he died he wouldn't come back.

The small explosion that happened when pink met green should not have been surprising except for the sheer scale of it. The force knocked everyone in close range to their knees, but when the puff of smoke cleared the aura was gone.

It was actually Nel who struck the final blow, avenging her uncle and easing her conscious by remembering Nemu was never fully alive to begin with.

Despite all that happened to him, Szayel had kept his grip on the doll, and while to him it felt like a century had passed since he was struck he managed to squeeze his hand for the last time holding his fist closed while feeling himself floating into unconsciousness at last.

Mayuri's body seized and shook, the scream coming from his throat was feral and inhuman in response to the mind snapping pain of Szayel's assault. His back arched until his bones creaked threatening to snap. Blood began to drip from his nose and the side of his mouth.

With a blow to the heart, Kugiuroko finished the job Szayel had started. The group of fighters, tired and stunned, worked together to gather up the fallen Espada and carry him inside the fortress to where Orihime was; at this point in time she was his best chance of survival.

Szayel had also played a role in the continuing battle to bring down Yamamoto, he had given the rest the key to victory finding the head-captain's weak point. His anger. That rage was easy to turn against him, it was the same thing Ichigo and Grimmjow had to work through in order to get their heads together enough to fight without distractions. Apparently that was not a lesson Yamamoto had learned.

That meant by the time the battle with Kurotsuchi had come to a close Yamamoto was just next to feral with rage, it made his attacks stronger but less controlled, and that also worked against him. He had huge reserves of power just like Starrk and Ichigo, but he was burning through them at a much faster pace then his opponents that were mostly just dodging and taunting him into striking one while the other attacked.

It become more and more obvious Yamamoto was not used to brawl style fighting, his tactics weren't working, but he simply did not know alternatives because up until now he never needed to.

He did have one more card up his sleeve, and he carefully whispered his second release command, trying to use the element of surprise to get a jump on the opposition.

If the explosion of Nel and Kugiuroko's attacks had been large this was titanic. Not just those close by, but everyone not of Captain or Espada rank on the entire battlefield was knocked to the ground and pinned there, of those still standing the vat majority had their heads bowed and shoulders slumped with sweat pouring down their faces from both the sheer power and intense heat of Yamamoto's phoenix like Bankai.

Two did not.

Ichigo and Yamamoto looked at each other across the glowing circle of power and Ichigo had a sudden epiphany over why the blade used for executions took the shape of a firebird, it was a reflection of Yamamoto's Bankai only the real thing was easily ten times stronger. Shiro was having to keep up a constant stream of healing to keep their body from breaking down, and the others that had been fighting with him had started to slowly drag themselves away, knowing from now on they would just be in the way and cause unnecessary distraction.

"You brought this on yourself old man, I am only responding to what you started." Ichigo reminded, holding the smooth black hilt of Tensa at the ready, which was a good thing as he had to block the vast beak of the bird from coming down on him even as he spoke.

"You have broken sacred laws and allowed evil into your soul, for that you must be cleansed." Yamamoto growled, swinging his sword like a whip, controlling the bird with all the deadly accuracy of Byakuya with far more destructive power.

Ichigo scowled, but held firm under the assault, Shiro's voice overlaying his own at this point, "Laws can be wrong, especially those written by a single man with too much power. Your rules went out of date centuries ago but you are too stuck in the past to see it. I will bring the Soul Society kicking and screaming into the modern age and then rest back to take care of my family, unlike you I am going to let the people that have a clue what they are doing run the Seireitei."

In the next instant he looked up and met Yamamoto's eyes with burning gold irises, "This is for my children!" He affirmed before pressing back against the burning force of Yamamoto's Bankai, letting his red-black spiritual pressure coat his body protecting him from the heat and flames.

All the long months of training and practice had unlocked strength even he didn't know he possessed, and now he had all the incentive he needed to use every bit of it. With every slow step he advanced on the head-captain, his aura getting stronger as Yamamoto's grew weaker, the two powers clashing and Ichigo's was winning out.

Metal rang against metal as their blades met in a curtain of fire. Ichigo let the flames engulf him, trusting in his strength and Shiro's skill to protect them.

It was with a single clean strike that Ichigo took the first and hopefully last human life he ever would.

The crowd outside knew when the battle had been won when the press of power keeping them pinned changed over from the harsh and brutal feel of Yamamoto's to the strong and steady presence of Ichigo and the air cooled. The force holding them down steadily lessened as he regained control over himself, drawing his power back in and allowing those still conscious to get back on their feet.

A cheer built up among the victors, but one voice did not join in.

Kenpachi had seen Szayel go down, and knew he had been carried off the battlefield in order to be healed, but he still rushed into the fortress as soon as the firebird had left the sky.

When he got to the room with all the children he was still in bad shape, a glowing oval of orange power formed a kind of shield over him as Orihime kept up her mission to close the wound, but something wasn't right. There was a strong force keeping her from finishing the job, it fought her at every turn.

"What happened?!" Kenpachi demanded harshly.

"We don't know," Uryu admitted, "He should have healed by now, it never takes this long."

"Could that bastard's poison have something to do with it?" Love asked, knowing just as well as anyone else what Mayuri was capable of and it still made him so incredibly angry that they were tossed aside when this maniac was allowed to run free.

Orihime looked up with tired eyes, so much energy was needed even to keep Szayel stabilized she was loosing stamina rapidly, "Maybe, there has to be something. This isn't right."

"You're not going to like this," Uryu warned, "But I have an idea."

"If it has any chance of working tell us!" Kenpachi demanded again, showing his growing soft spot for the tough Octava.

"He already said he could exceed the ten regeneration limit if he had an influx of spirit pressure, I can give him that but it would probably kill him to do it. That could get the poison out and heal him completely, but if this doesn't work we'll lose him." The dark haired Quincy was perfectly frank and honest, this was dangerous, but he didn't see another way.

"What exactly would you be doing?" Tia asked, interrupting any protests the others might have.

In response Uryu reached around to the back of his crisp white uniform, and drew out a small silver cylinder. "This is basically a spirit pressure bomb. I make them and fill them with as much power as I can, they explode when I trigger them. If I use this it will give him a boost of power, but like I said, he will probably die with the shape he is in."

"We need to do something, I can't keep this up much longer," Orihime confessed sadly, this was the one thing that made her useful in her mind and she was falling him.

"Do it," Kenpachi ordered, no one having the heart to refute him. "He's as good as dead if you don't, but he could live if what you say is true."

Uryu nodded and went to the opposite side of Szayel that Orihime was on, "Alright, on the count of three I want you to take down the shield and get back; that goes for all of you. This is not something you want to be too close to."

"I'm not leaving, just do it." Once again Kenpachi ordered, hulking behind him, watching intently.

"Okay; Orihime…one…two… and three!" He counted down and when the orange shield withdrew he touched the cylinder to the gash in Szayel's side and triggered it.

This explosion was not as powerful as the ones that came previously, but it was just as climactic. As the rush of power engulfed Szayel, his body began to disintegrate, all eyes on him.

One heartbeat, two, then three passed, and familiar power began to grow once more, gaining strength until Szayel was once again curled up in a fetal position on the cushion they had set him on, alive but deeply asleep.

A large scarred hand brushed through soft pink hair, "You did well, just get well, your boy needs you."


	35. Epilogue- In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Epilogue

In The End

The next few days of hectic confusion exhausted everyone. Many people needed medical attention and rest while those still capable of taking care of things were left to sort out the hornet's nest that was figuring out who would be in charge of what.

The Captains that fought with them returned to their posts, and the Visoreds that were once Captain filled in empty spots. Anyone who surrendered could earn their spot back in time if they wanted to. They just had to prove their surrender was genuine and not just a cover to turn on the new regime.

The Arrancar and remaining Visoreds stayed in Las Noches the parents needing much contact with their children. Things had been such a mess they didn't want to interfere with their young lives than they already had. Szayel was still planning on going to the Soul Society with Kenpachi but he wanted Nnoisla to be older and much less vulnerable. They had plans to leave when he was walking unaided and Szayel fully recovered from the drain of having him and fighting so hard in the last battle. He had healed himself the best he could physically, the rest just needed time to sort itself out.

He wasn't the only one that needed long term rest to get back in shape, Ichigo had pushed himself to the end of his endurance. He slept for a near solid week following the battle, waking only a few hours at a time to see his children and eat something before he was back in bed.

The others were in better condition, and improved much more rapidly, the two Alphas taking over the repairs on their side. They were working to create an informal Fourteenth squad, made up of the Hollow hybrids and any Shinigami brave enough to come train with them. They wouldn't be called on for regular duty, beyond their original promise of keeping Hollow pests from getting into the Living World in the first place, but they would be willing to fight alongside the Shinigami at times where it was needed.

Once Ichigo was moving around again, Ulquiorra decided to take him somewhere, but wouldn't tell him where until they were approaching a small band of Hollows, one with a very familiar face. "You brought me to see your family." He realized, Ulquiorra nodding in approval.

"I brought Starrk as soon as he was able to come, but I wanted you to meet them too," He explained before approaching his family, Kugiuroko coming over to them first.

"I warned Restaban that you would be bringing someone else, I have both his mate and him ready to see you." The Alpha had yet to decide whether to remove his mask or not, and the rest of the family had been extended the same option through Ulquiorra.

The first thing Ichigo thought of when he saw Ulquiorra's youngest son was a griffin. He was purely white, but had slim armored wings with a lion like face and body each paw had long sharp claws. The Alpha was sitting in front of his mate and still new litter, ready to face the threat if that turned out to be the case.

"Restaban, I won't bring anyone here that would hurt your young, come meet Ichigo. I think you two will get along well." Ulquiorra encouraged, the large bodied Hollow approaching his slimmer father and brother cautiously.

Restaban observed Ichigo sharply before speaking, "I trust Alpha, but you are new. I want you to know I am giving you a chance, don't ruin that." He cautioned.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, "Thank you for letting me stay. I know how hard it is to let new people around a young litter. I have three children of my own, they are only about a year old, and it can still be hard to let people I do not know see them."

A look of curiosity crossed his face, "They aren't Alpha's are they? The one that came before was his mate, I thought Alpha would tell me if he had a second Beta."

"No, not his," Ichigo informed, "Mine belong to Grimmjow, but I wouldn't have minded Ulquiorra."

Another voice called out to them, interrupting the conversation, "Restaban, is everything alright?" His mate was calling him, looking up at them in concern but had yet to move from standing over his litter protectively.

"Yes Andalroux," Restaban called over, "Just making sure, I'll bring them over now."

His mate appeared much like a bear with a heavy body and curved mask that drew up into what looked like rounded ears. The four young at his feet were curled together defensively, awake but frozen in place to not attract attention. This litter did not have the safety of Las Noches to grow in, they were much more cautious than the children living in the fortress. Andalroux did not relax at all until the small group got close enough he recognized the claims on Ichigo marking him as a fellow nesting Beta.

He leaned down to nuzzle into the warm pile of children, letting them know it was okay to come out and see who was here. They were still very young, not able to truly walk, but they were able to scuffle across the sand in a rather cute half-walk half-crawl. They were a little less developed than the twins, but much stronger than Nnoisla. Ichigo could tell they had been born at Vasto Lorde and had only been surrounded by those of that level since birth. They had grown strong quickly.

The first to reach his father was an adventurous little one that looked a lot like a flying fox, he had a larger build than Ulquiorra's slim one but his features were much the same. After that was a little girl, this one wingless, she was very cat like, almost like Grimmjow, but more lion than panther. Another boy followed, slender and smoothly armored, the first to have any black markings showing up as black lines radiating from his eyes across the white mask, he was a bit like a ferret or mongoose.

The last one had not left the shelter of the Beta, staying just behind his left front paw, looking around the limb in curiosity but not willing to follow his siblings. This one took after his carrier, heavy frame with the same smoothly curved mask, this one though, as he shifted they saw the black wings settled down on his back.

Ichigo sat down on the sand and let the little ones come to him in their own time, their natural curiosity drawing them to him as long as their father didn't have a problem with the new person. The girl was the most forward, and he soon found himself with a tiny Hollow in his lap, stroking down her back as she practically purred at the attention, spurring her brothers to get closer too.

He smiled softly as he found himself swamped with children trying to get attention from him, reminding him of his own brood at home. These young ones were so cute, he knew in that moment he would be having many litters, children were always something he enjoyed but now he could barely imagine a time not having them.

He looked up to see the fourth dragging himself over, going slowly, but finally wanting to see what all the fuss was about. Ichigo rewarded the effort by pulling him up in his lap next to his sister, the little Hollow deciding to curl again his chest laying his head on his shoulder. They all enjoyed this soft newcomer, the people around them before all possessing Hierro.

The three adults had watched Ichigo patiently wait for the children, and then gently handle them like any good Beta would. Finally Restaban and Andalroux realized their litter was safe with the Visored,

"What is his litter like?" Restaban couldn't help but ask. The Beta, no matter how human he looked, was drawing his attention and making his Alpha instincts perk up and take notice.

"They are strong, two boys and girl, they were born Vasto Lorde as Ichigo is one as well. I know he doesn't look like it but he is every bit one of us." Ulquiorra knew the oddity was confusing to his sons that were still getting used to the concept of Arrancar let alone the opposite. "I know you are interested, but you will have a lot of competition for him. He is highly cherished by a number of strong Alphas, he will have a wide choice in mates for future litters."

"You're one of them aren't you?" His son asked perceptively, Kugiuroko nodding in agreement with his brother before their father had the chance to say anything.

"That is his choice," Ulquiorra reminded modestly, looking over to Ichigo once more only to have a look of surprise come over his face. The four little ones had claimed a spot either on or leaning against the Beta, and they took the opportunity to have a warm soft mattress to sleep on for once, it helped that they could soak up all the power they wanted from Ichigo while they slept. He was holding onto them carefully, laying back slowly so he would be comfortable and wouldn't wake them up. He had his arms surrounding the two boys burrowing into his side, with his hands resting over the boy and the girl cuddling up to his chest and stomach respectively. He looked so content surrounded by young that it was easy to tell he was a natural at raising litters.

Ulquiorra heard a rumbling chuckle come from both his boys, but Restaban spoke first, "Something tells me it won't be hard to get him to say yes."

"I have watched him for a while now, if you ask, he will not turn you down," Kugiuroko assured confidently. "Didn't you hear what he said to Restaban? He wouldn't have minded if his litter was yours, makes me think he has plans for you in the future."

Andalroux spoke up then, addressing Ulquiorra, "I know what has been offered to us. If we allow ourselves to become like you, will they have a safe place to grow?" His litter was strong and healthy, he would do anything to keep them that way.

"Even if you didn't we can find room for you," Ulquiorra assured. "We are reaching our limit of Alphas though so we may need to expand to the outlying towers, but if you want to bring them to Las Noches you would be welcome."

A sharp looked passed between three full grown Hollows, Kugiuroko taking the lead, "Restaban and I would like to make the switch-over to Arrancar as soon as possible. Andalroux wants to wait until the children are big enough to decide what they want and he will go along with their choice."

"We can arrange for that," Ulquiorra approved. "We are not quite ready to attempt removing any of your masks yet but we are getting close. I meant what I said, if you want to bring them to Las Noches you would be welcome Arrancar or not."

"Bring them first, I will stay here so you will only have three Alpha's on the compound, we can come up with something more permanent in time if I come later." Kugiuroko encouraged, giving his brother and his mate the opportunity they needed to get the children to safety.

It was Ichigo that answered, "We can bring them back now. The Shinigami and Visoreds have returned to the Soul Society, I know a few want to move back and forth but we will have time to get the six of you settled in before that happens." He was speaking quietly to not wake the young curled up against him, but he wanted the invitation to come from a Beta too.

They waited until the children woke up before attempting to move them, each adult securing a child, Ichigo holding onto the shy little boy who hadn't stopped clinging to him since the first time he got pulled into the Beta's lap.

The family was welcomed warmly and one of the adjacent towers was swiftly prepared for them, wanting to keep them far enough apart Kugiuroko could join them too. They worked out a schedule that the Betas and children could come and go as they please, but at least one Alpha had to be in the new tower or out hunting at all times. It was a rough few days getting used to it, but the strong family ties helped smooth it over until they were comfortable with the restrictions.

At Ichigo's request another tower was set up for the Visoreds, who would all be under the same rules as Ulquiorra's family. They were being as cautious as possible with the Alpha rules, but it wasn't too big of a deal when Kensei had retaken his spot as Captain leaving Love as the only Alpha Visored that could move freely.

A few months after the battle Szayel left them to join the brute of a Captain that had rapidly become his unconventional Alpha. No not a Hollow, but as close to one as a Shinigami could get without being a Visored. He knew another litter even in the relatively far future would probably kill him, or the young, so he was more willing to take a mate that couldn't give him one. Nnoisla would be fine in Soul Society as Szayel revealed their children could feed on Shinigami power just as easily as Hollow.

The children, now surrounded by a growing percentage of powerful Hollows, grew swiftly. Ichigo and Starrk were both proud and a little sad at watching them grow from toddler, to child, to teen. Around their 7th year, when they appeared about 15 or so, their power grew strong enough for them to find their Zanpakuto. All of them had one. Ichigo's children trained and trained until they figured out they were capable of taking on the three forms of their Beta. For the first time since his birth, Ichigo got to see Amon's face without the mask. His little boy looked just like him, only with Isshin's black hair. Tsume and Hikari were definitely a blend of their parent's features.

Hibiki and Ran could seal their wings away with their Zanpakutos. They had learned to fly when they had the appearance of a ten year old. They sparred often with anyone available, their skills delicate but deadly. They almost looked like they were dancing as they fought.

As for Ulquiorra's two older boys, they did eventually get their masks off, revealing two handsome young men, while Andalroux took longer. The children and him all took theirs off at the same time, Andalroux was mostly androgynous, a lot like Szayel. The kids were a mixture of their parents and grandfather, without knowing what Restaban's carrier had looked like Ichigo couldn't place anything that may have come from them.

It was a happy time, but another sad time came when the children decided they should spread out more, making their own places out in the desert. Close enough to visit often, but giving them their own space.

It was ten years after the war that a simple spar between Ichigo and Ulquiorra turned into something more. With the children grown and away, he was once again able to take a mate. He's barely realized what their spar had turned into until he was tackled into the sand by an enthusiastic Alpha. He bared his throat and let himself be taken over, this time knowing full well what he was agreeing too.

XXX A few weeks laterXXX

"I need someone to cover for me when it's my turn to hunt," Ichigo requested as he curled up into a comfortable ball on the soft cushion in the meeting hall with Ulquiorra beside him, Restaban was there, Tia and Starrk, plus Nel.

"Is something wrong?" Tia asked in concern.

"I'm starting to get sick whenever I use Flash Step." Ichigo confessed. He was trying to hide his smile at seeing the raven haired Alpha next to him with an expression of stunned realization. "And it's all Ulquiorra's fault." He added on letting the smile break free.

He was almost knocked down by the Alpha in Ulquiorra's rush to grab onto him kissing him deeply and holding him tight while running a slim hand in circles over his stomach, "It worked?" Ulquiorra couldn't help but ask.

"Yes it did. I'm going to have another litter, and it's yours." Ichigo confirmed soaking up the attention as strong arms held him with his Alpha covering his neck face and lips with kisses.

They planned a trip into Soul Society wanting to check up on their missing family members and spread the good news. Ichigo waited long enough the baby had started moving before heading over, he was only carrying one this time, he wanted to share the happy moment.

His first stop was the Eleventh, leaving Ulquiorra to track down Grimmjow and tell him separately. There was the steady sound of metal on metal, a familiar sound in this Squad, so Ichigo figured that would be the most likely place to find his target and he turned out to be right.

Szayel was waiting on the edge of the training arena watching the match attentively, and Ichigo swiftly realized it was Kenpachi fighting Nnoisla. The two of them clashed over and over, matching bloodthirsty grins on their faces. Nnoisla kept his wings tucked securely against his back, he could use them to turn his poison into a vapor that could either kill or incapacitate his opponent, but didn't want to use them for this.

Instead he preferred to fight like Kenpachi, just with swords and his body, which was deadly enough as he proved when he leaped towards the Captain with his elbow out, anticipating the dodge and driving the armored point of his knee into Kenpachi's stomach. The large captain immediately stopped moving, completely frozen in place. Nnoisla put the edge of his sword next to his neck grinning widely in victory. "My win!" He claimed backing away, the paralytic slowly leaving Kenpachi's system, he hadn't used much but it was very potent.

"This time, but next spar you won't be so lucky!" The chastisement might have drawn more heat if it wasn't overcome by pride.

Now that the fight was over Ichigo drew their attention to himself, not prepared to have his overgrown son throw himself at him eagerly. They had hidden nothing from Nnoisla and he fully acknowledged Ichigo as one of his fathers. "Careful, you don't want to hurt your little brother or sister," Ichigo warned, but couldn't stop his smile at the enthusiastically happy grin on Nnoisla's face.

Nnoisla drew back out of the hug, looking down to see the baby bump Ichigo now sported, gaining Szayel and Kenpachi's attention as he put his hand over the baby feeling his soon to come sibling squirm against his hand. "This is so cool!" He proclaimed loudly, unable to control his excitement. He had very strong emotions whether or not he was happy or angry.

"Congratulations Ichigo," Szayel said warmly with a hand on his shoulder, "Let me guess, Ulquiorra?"

"Yep, it's his baby." Ichigo admitted easily.

"Another one, huh?" Kenpachi commented, "Be careful or you will be overrun with kids."

He couldn't help but respond ruefully, "That doesn't sound too bad to me actually. I like having them."

"Not real surprised at that one," Szayel admitted, having to shake his head as his son was practically cooing over the little one inside Ichigo. Strong fighter or not, Nnoisla was proving he really was a Beta no matter how much he didn't like admitting it in this squad full of warriors. He was still young enough to get confused between being a Beta and being Submissive, but he would learn in time.

They were interrupted by a rapidly running blue haired bundle of once again overexcited hybrid. Tsume stopped so quickly he found himself skidding across the floor for a moment until he gained his balance back. The children didn't always stay in Heuco Mundo, they were safe travelling back and forth, and he had been shadowing Renji until he heard Ichigo was here, "Beta! Beta! I missed you!" He was about to throw his arms around him when he realized what his half-brother was doing. "You're having another baby?!" He asked happily and Ichigo had to wonder just where his children got all of their energy from, he was blaming Grimmjow and Nnoitra for that.

A second hand went over his abdomen, the two older boys getting into a small scuffle over it until Ichigo pulled their hands to separate spots to feel the baby kick. It was a very active child, often kicking in more than one place at once as it stretched and tested out its steadily forming legs and arms.

Ikkaku and Yumichika found them like that, and both broke out into laughter at the sight of Ichigo getting more or less glomped by two of his children. "Well look at that, I guess we're going to have another little Ichigo running around," Ikkaku noted, picking on his long-time friend.

Ichigo looked over to him and smirked, "Not necessarily, we might get a little Ulquiorra instead."

"I'm guessing he's off gloating… I mean telling Grimmjow?" Yumichika realized, the other Alpha had come here to do some training with the young Shinigami who wanted to learn more about them, leaving Ulquiorra and Ichigo alone long enough for the Beta to be sure which was the father to the baby inside him.

"Yeah he is, but it won't be too bad. Grimmjow already knew I was probably going to mate Ulquiorra at some point, he just didn't know when. Also a little birdy told me that perhaps he will have his own litter to look after soon, at least if Starrk has anything to do with it." Ichigo informed, happy for both his current and former Alpha.

It took several hours for him to get to meet anyone else in the Seireitei they had taken up so much of his time, he wanted to see a few of the Captains he had missed. He was looking for Ukitake, but when he found him Kyouraku was with him.

He endured another round of gushing over the baby, and the pale Captain's gentle hand feeling it kick, before he was able to discuss anything else. "How have things been going here lately? I keep out of it for the most part." Ichigo admitted.

"They have been going well," Shunsui assured. "Things finally seem to be settling down. We have rehabilitated a lot of those who were on Yamamoto's side in the war, and the new students in the academy are taking to the Arrancar and Visoreds well. They are open to learning from them at least, and that is something the older ones are still having a bit of trouble with unless they were actually involved in the fighting and saw what they did for us. The rules are changing, slowly, but it really is getting better."

"I'm glad, I did what I did to make things better for everyone not worse. I know it was rocky for a while I just want to know it was worth it," Ichigo admitted.

"It was very much worth it," Jyuushiro insisted. "You did what was right, something that has needed to be done for a long time but until you and those three babies challenged things we didn't have a rallying point. Hard to get a real offense going when you are all fighting for something different."

Ichigo couldn't help but agree as he felt his baby moving around, this little one might have never came to be had Yamamoto been allowed to run free. He could have hunted them down and taken them out while they weren't expecting it if they hadn't taken the fight to him first.

It was good to hear that everything he had done was good for more than just him. He was a protector and while his family came first he wanted to make sure his goals never put people in the line of fire that didn't deserve to be there. That is why he gave people the freedom to fight or stay out of it, he only wanted the people who truly wanted to either support or oppose him putting themselves at risk. Even then he didn't want deaths on his hands. He was happy that so many people surrendered. For every one that allowed themselves to be taken in through that method there was one less person heading for reincarnation.

It was in a comfortable and serene atmosphere that he went through the last few months of his pregnancy. This time so much different from the last, he knew he was safe and loved, and the baby would be welcomed with open arms. The lack of fear doing a world of good for him, keeping him excited and upbeat right up until the end.

He was attempting to get some sleep when contractions started, rousing him and making him go to his Alpha in the middle of the night. With it being still so early in the process he shed his clothing and climbed into Ulquiorra's bed laying with him, letting the Alpha soothe the pain with his touch and comforting presence.

"I can't wait to see our baby," Ulquiorra whispered softly in the darkness when pain grew worse and he heard a low moan coming from Ichigo, he drew his laboring mate closer to him in a gentle embrace.

Slow deep breathing revealed the presence of a contraction, but he was soon able to speak, "Won't be too much longer." He remembered what Szayel had told him about second litters being faster, and now he knew the more experienced Beta was more than right. This little one was nothing if not enthusiastic about coming, already settling low inside him.

"I hope so, for your sake," Ulquiorra rubbed soothing circles into the sore flesh over their baby for a few moments. "Do you want me to get you anything, or bring anyone else to you?" He offered, before feeling the muscles tense under his hand again.

A shake of his head was all Ichigo could muster until the next contraction relaxed, he didn't want to fight the pain to speak, letting labor help the baby come like it wanted without interference. When it was over, "No, we're fine, just us." He had his first litter with only him and his Alpha, he wanted this one to come the same way. It was definitely on its way too, there wasn't much more than a minute between pains anymore.

"Need down, baby's really close," He warned between heavy breaths. They had to hurry, the baby was dropping quickly and he wanted to be in a better position. Ulquiorra understood the urgency and aided him in getting down onto the floor. His knees were as wide apart as they would go, Ulquiorra helping him get more comfortable by sliding a blanket between his knees and the floor cushioning them, as he leaned forward onto his arms using the height of the bed to allow gravity to help him have the baby. It was much like when he had Tsume, but instead of holding his upper body low, he was raising it up.

He knew in the next few pains he was pinned in place, they had barely managed to get him settled before it would have been too late. A familiar urge to bear down started rising, and with one push his water broke. "Coming now," He warned as the pain ended and the heavy mass of the baby's head was resting just on the edge of emerging.

"Good, I can't wait," Ulquiorra said again, keeping up the massage with one hand while using the other to slide downwards ready to help guide their baby free. Ichigo pushed one more and something round and solid brushed against his fingertips making him smile, "I can feel the baby, you're doing so well." He complimented, kissing his Beta's neck.

A shaky smile came to his face, this was not the first time he had done this, at least for this baby he had a clue what he was doing and the comforting presence of his Alpha was giving him an anchor in the pain. Another push and he dropped his hand down next to Ulquiorra's wanting to feel the baby come for himself. Feeling its warm wet head steadily crowning helped distract him from the stinging pain at least a little bit.

"That's it, keep going like that, you'll have our baby very soon." Ulquiorra encouraged, once again speaking softly, he wanted the baby to arrive into a calm environment, and it seemed to be helping Ichigo through it too.

Deep panting groans accompanied the head's decent, Ichigo pushing hard, not having to hold back to protect other children. The baby was responding well, and half of it was weighing heavily in their hands by the time he was gasping in much needed air in the break between pains, brought into pushing again all too soon. A muffled shout was pulled from him as he turned and pressed his face against the Alpha right next to him, the baby's head coming free in a rush of pressure and pain.

"Almost done," Ulquiorra soothed, nuzzling into his Beta's messy orange hair as Ichigo burrowed into his white clothed shoulder.

Getting the shoulders out had another low cry coming from him, but his baby's slippery little body emerged into the world rapidly after that. The loud wailing announcing its birth had him carefully backing up a bit so Ulquiorra could help him get a better hold on the baby allowing him to pull the newborn up against his chest, only turning over when he had the little body clutched securely against him.

A quick check as the baby's hearty cries started to lessen told him what he had, "It's a boy," He announced happily, his Alpha helping him calm the baby with soothing words and touches.

Their little one had black hair, and white armored wings, but had the tail of Ichigo's Hollow like his sister, "Uh Ulquiorra, I think we know now what happens when you mix a lizard with a bat. We made a dragon." He realized with a slowly growing grin looking over the baby that most definitely looked very dragonlike. He pulled the baby up to kiss his head, soft laughter making black ringed eyes open sleepily and another much quieter cry at being woken up that was quickly soothed away.

"I love you little boy," Ichigo said quietly, turning his head up to kiss his Alpha while holding their newborn son safe in his arms.


	36. Alternate Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing alternate endings like I have seen done before, I went ahead and wrote alternate beginnings about other people or situations that Ichigo had the babies in. This one is the best out of them so far and I have it so Aizen survived longer, and he is the one who found Ichigo too heavy pregnant to get away. If you would like to read the other ABs head on over to Fanfiction dot net, and search for the author Shadow of an Echo, it will take you to my profile.

Aizen's Throne Room

Ichigo heard footsteps coming towards him and curled tighter around his expanded abdomen, looking up to see Aizen standing over him observing him with a measuring expression. "You're going into labor." He stated calmly, eyes never leaving the trembling Visored.

Ichigo shook his head in the negative, drawing his legs closer to his body making the chain affixed to his ankle clank.

"I don't believe you, but go ahead, lie to yourself. The children will come soon enough whether you admit it or not." Aizen allowed, returning to his throne like chair at the head of the meeting hall. Ichigo was curled up on a cushion in the middle of the mostly empty room. The only ones left in Las Noches that Ichigo had been able to tell were the three Shinigami.

He had been discovered in his exile about a week before, and he was too heavily pregnant to avoid capture. Aizen had realized almost immediately that he was due to give birth any day, and thus chained him in place and sat back to wait.

Unfortunately, a vice like pain squeezing the muscles of his abdomen proved Aizen correct a few minutes later. The contractions weren't too bad yet, but he knew they would only get worse.

He kept silent as labor progressed, enduring it as calmly as he could so he wouldn't give himself away. Aizen knew, but Ichigo was hoping to convince him either it wasn't happening or there was a long time left to go; he wanted to be alone so he could at least have them in peace.

He was already beginning to lose hope of that when something happened that convinced him there was no way he would not be watched while the babies were born. Gin had come into the room and plopped down on Aizen's lap. With the Espada gone the shows of affection had steadily gotten bolder until he was comfortably doing such things by the time Ichigo was brought in.

By the way the silver haired Shinigami was making himself comfortable Ichigo figured he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, and in turn Aizen wouldn't either. The pain had gotten bad enough though that he couldn't spare much focus on that when he needed all he could to keep quiet. He realized it was probably futile but he had to do something to try and keep himself from panicking completely.

"A child will be arriving soon," Aizen estimated despite Ichigo's efforts.

Gin leaned up to kiss him, "I agree," He affirmed before deepening the kiss with Aizen not protesting the development.

With the way he was laying Ichigo could not look away, so it was him that saw Gin's hand dropping down, stealthier than any pickpocket, to slowly nudge Aizen's Zanpakuto out of its sheath enough to brush a finger along the cool metal of the blade. He quickly covered up the move by sliding his hand further over to run it down the inside of Aizen's thigh, the godlike Shinigami leaning his head back to rest against the chair allowing Gin to continue.

By the time Ichigo had endured another three contractions Aizen's attention had been thoroughly stolen by Gin, his breathing heavy and face flushed. Gin's hand dropped down again, but this time he went for his own Zanpakuto. Shinsou was in his hand and driving through Aizen's chest in less than a heartbeat –Gin had been training practically his whole life for this moment- and with a separate motion almost as quick he dug the hand not holding his Zanpakuto into the wound and managed to grip the slick object that felt like a large wet marble pulling on it hard until the Hogyoku came free.

Gin leaped down from the ledge Aizen's chair was situated on, racing to the door of the meeting hall, standing in the shadows beside it, looking at Ichigo with a finger to his lips telling him to not give his position away. The reason for that being the rapid arrival of Tousen, who focused in on the blood soaked body of Aizen, running right passed Gin to his demise.

Gin was not above stabbing someone in the back if it meant they died and he lived, he didn't consider it cheating; it was survival.

By the time he reached Ichigo's side after shedding the white Shihakusho stained red with Aizen's blood the Visored had lost all control over his terror and was doing everything he could to yank himself free, trying fruitlessly to break the shackle on him. "Ichigo calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." He ordered.

"No," Ichigo refuted continuing to struggle, his efforts only increasing as he felt another contraction building; he was running out of time.

Gin dropped beside him and grabbed him up into his arms, holding on tightly so Ichigo couldn't injure himself further. "I am not going to harm you, any of you, my one goal has always been to kill Aizen and now that is done. I came over here to free you, I can take you home now." He tried explaining, feeling Ichigo's body slowly relax out of the contraction.

A very quiet voice reached his ears, "I can't go back, the Shinigami will kill them."

"I was afraid of that," Gin admitted. "I wasn't sure how far Yamamoto would take it, I had hoped it was only Soul Society he would completely bar you from."

"You've been working with him?" Ichigo managed to ask.

Gin nodded, "Yes. I'm a little sorry, but it was me who recommended exile. It took longer to take down Aizen than I had planned on. I needed another distraction for my plan to work, I didn't know that was going to be you."

"Why?" He had to stop there as he was gripped with pain again, clamping his arms around Gin reflexively.

When it was over Gin rested his hand against Ichigo's stomach over the children, "Because innocents do not belong in a war. I wanted them safe."

"That's all I want, but I don't know what to do, there's nowhere else for me to go," Ichigo admitted, slumping down against the older Shinigami, letting his head fall against his shoulder. He was starved for touch from the long months alone in the desert.

Gin decided to tell him about the secret hidden in the lower levels of Las Noches, "There might be something that can help you, or should I say, someone."

Another contraction came before Ichigo could reply, they were definitely getting strong and closer together, "Who?" He eventually requested.

"Grimmjow is alive," Gin admitted. "Several of the Espada are. Szayel has them hidden safe in his lab. He has the entire place shielded so that Aizen would not feel their presence and I altered the monitors so his quarters would appear to be empty when they aren't."

"Grimmjow's here?" There was a surprising amount of hope filling his voice.

Gin couldn't answer as Ichigo's body was seized by another contraction, knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on much else until it relented "Yes, but I'll warn you. They are going to be disoriented and won't remember a whole lot at first. Aizen has been controlling them through his Bankai, that lessened a bit when he thought they were dead but it wasn't completely gone until I killed him." He explained, there was a reason the two of them had not been found by the Espada yet.

Ichigo kept one arm around Gin's shoulders so he could wrap the other around his children, "Would he hurt them?"

"Not if he was in his right mind," Gin assured, "Like I said, the control is now gone. He'll come back around I just don't know how long it takes." Ichigo managed a smile before he was back to practically burrowing into Gin, the pain was getting so much worse.

Gin calmly ran a hand up and down his back soothingly, while muttering to himself, "You are too young for this."

"No choice, and I'm not that young," Ichigo had heard him anyway and decided to respond.

"What are you, sixteen now?" He asked getting a nod, "Add a zero to the end of that and you'll get how old I am, and I am young for a Shinigami. There is no way someone as young as you should be in this situation and I don't just mean being pregnant, your Hollow had a lot to do with that, it's how you were treated because of it."

"Nothing I can do now but love my children." Ichigo was able to answer but soon deep ragged breathing betrayed the presence of a contraction.

Gin noticed Ichigo unconsciously adjusting himself so he could get his hips opened up, telling him there was pressure accompanying the pain. "I think your first one is almost here."

The contraction relented letting Ichigo respond, "I know it is."

"Do you want to get settled into a better spot? You won't be able to move when it gets too low." He warned.

A slow nod as Ichigo pulled away from Gin. The way the Shinigami had been holding him it was easy enough to raise up onto his knees, spreading them apart over the cushion, and once he was as comfortable as he was going to get he leaned forward a bit to help support himself with his right arm, Gin holding onto his left and rubbing his back in easy strokes.

Just as Ichigo was beginning to feel safe and able to concentrate fully on the baby a different presence made itself known to his senses. "Szayel just broke the shield over the lab, they know Aizen is dead." Gin evaluated, not liking the way Ichigo tensed up once more when he wasn't in a contraction. "Let me deal with them, you need to relax as much as you can to make this easier on you."

He made to stand up, but Ichigo held onto his arm tightly, "Please, don't leave me, the baby's too close."

Gin wasn't sure he could refuse him, "If I stay that means they will probably find us soon, are you sure you wouldn't rather I go stop them?"

"More than one of them, I don't want to be alone," As much as Ichigo wanted that when Aizen was alive, this was different. If Gin was distracted with one Espada, another could find him. He didn't know who he could trust.

"Alright, then I won't go anywhere," He promised, but he still made sure that even as he comforted Ichigo through more pains, he would be able to respond to any threat very quickly if he had to.

Ichigo couldn't keep quiet anymore, the force of pain and pressure had him groaning deeply through contractions, and gasping for breath between them. It might have been the noise, or the spirit pressure, or possibly a mix of the two, but the remaining Espada were slowly drawn to them.

Confusion and disorientation were the main emotions, though Ulquiorra and Szayel were practically clinging to each other from the rush of memories and the returning control. They had been affected the most and would take the longest to recover.

Grimmjow was looking at Gin and Ichigo, shaking his head, trying to clear away the cloudiness to piece together fractured images. Harribel and Starrk retained enough coherency they each put out a hand to stop the Alpha from approaching. They could see what was happening and knew the laboring Beta needed space right now, Ichigo was about to have his baby.

Gin smoothed back Ichigo's damp hair away from his forehead, "See Ichigo? Everything is going to be okay. Just keep still."

Ichigo leaned into the soft touch, groaning again, feeling his baby pressing down heavily. He tried to make himself ignore the Espadas as much as possible, though he did keep glancing up at Grimmjow who had not taken his eyes off them.

His heavy breathing was interrupted by a sharp hiss as his water broke, bringing on a contraction that urged him into pushing. Burning stinging pain had him taking his hand away from Gin to bring it down, his fingertips discovering a growing circle of the baby's head emerging from him. When pain retreated and he had his voice back, "It's starting to come." He warned frantically.

"Good, let it." Gin encouraged, rubbing his back a little harder to counter some of the pressure the baby was causing.

Ichigo nodded, a contraction demanding he push again and the top of its head was slowly revealed to his touch, crowning in earnest before beginning to slip out further, a low pained cry emitting from him at the feel.

"Do you need more help?" Gin inquired, seeing how hard this was.

A shake of an orange covered head was all the response he got, Ichigo did not want to waste precious air on speaking when he had a baby eager to enter the world needing his attention. Another push and the baby was resting in his hand far enough out it reached from the tips of his fingers to the base of his knuckles.

He stroked his fingers along its wet hair gently, feeling it press out further as he bore down again, starting to turn and revealing its ears to his touch. The pointed ends had his head shooting up to look at Grimmjow, only to see the Espada watching everything intently, slowly bringing the pieces of memories back together.

Another cry of agony accompanied its head coming out, he could just barely reach far enough to cradle it as it emerged, glad he had shifted enough forward earlier that he was able to guide his baby free.

"You got its head out didn't you?" Gin asked with a voice tinged with excitement, a smile growing as he saw Ichigo nod. "You're almost done then."

Ichigo strained hard with the next pain, working the shoulders out, keeping his head up to look at Grimmjow. The longer he was around the more his Beta instincts wanted his Alpha.

That look had the remaining shadows evaporating from Grimmjow's mind and it clicked that the baby Ichigo was pushing out was his. He tugged at Starrk and Harribel's hands until they realized he was fine and his Beta wanted him, so they let go.

Grimmjow made it over to his Beta just in time for Ichigo to give one last hard shove, delivering their baby onto the cushion between his legs where it started crying heartily. Grimmjow knelt down to lift the infant up into his arms, realizing it was a boy, before laying the still wailing newborn against Ichigo's chest where he clutched the squirming little body tightly to himself. "We have a son," Grimmjow informed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ichigo's temple, his hand joining his Beta in stroking and patting their son to calm him down.

A towel was laid next to his other hand and he looked over to see Szayel beside him, still feeling hazy, but he had brought a dozen children into the world and those strong memories surfaced making him want to help. He had slipped out to get supplies once he had enough control over himself to make the trip.

"Thank you," Ichigo responded in tired appreciation as his Alpha brought the soft towel up to start cleaning off their baby.

Szayel reached out to touch the baby's heel, "It has been too long since there were children around." He replied softly, attempting to repress the truly horrific event that haunted him.

Gin put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what Aizen was planning."

Szayel glanced up at the blood soaked figure slumped down on the ledge, "He is dead, he can't hurt anyone anymore. I would rather think about this litter." He was far from okay, but he meant it, new life was something that worked very nicely as a distraction.

With his Alpha vouching for Szayel, Ichigo allowed his help in getting the baby freed from him and wrapped up warmly. By that time Starrk and Harribel had approached, wanting to see the little boy too. Ulquiorra was still hanging back so he didn't frighten Ichigo.

Ichigo kissed his son's cheek before holding out the bundle to Grimmjow, "You can take him for a while." He allowed. The Alpha should get a chance to bond with his son.

There was a wide proud smile on Grimmjow's face as he brought the child up to inspect him closely, seeing his own features mirrored back at him. "Mine," He whispered, holding the baby carefully so he could nuzzle him gently, kissing his forehead.

Ichigo watched the two, a smile crossing his own face as he leaned back against Gin's offered body, putting his hand against his stomach and rubbing soothing circles over the other two babies, waiting for them to come, the pain was getting worse again.

"How many more do you have to go?" Szayel asked, Ichigo's movement drawing attention to the fact there was definitely at least one more baby.

"Two," He responded with an insane amount of relief, "They all made it."

Gin spoke up. "Grimmjow you owe your Beta a lot, he went through hell to keep them alive."

"I already knew I owed him, that just tells me how much," Grimmjow admitted, holding onto his son tighter.

Starrk decided to come over and settle down next to Ichigo, linking their hands together, "You've been alone for a long time haven't you?"

"Five months," Ichigo admitted, "Aizen caught me a week ago." He gripped Starrk's hand in return as a contraction washed through him.

"Too long," Starrk added, shaking his head, he knew what it was like to be alone but at least he had Lilynette with him as he grew stronger and didn't have a large litter of young to worry about keeping safe on his own.

It was Szayel who noticed Ichigo's growing discomfort, knowing what would be happening soon. "Ichigo, there's something that needs to happen before your next baby can come. Let me help you deal with it." He requested, before explaining the process of eliminating the remnants of birth.

Once the evidence was wrapped in a towel and set off to the side to be thrown out later, Ichigo could attempt to get in a relatively comfortable position to have his second baby. He got to his knees the same as last time, but instead of leaning forward, he rested back against Gin wanting more support to help reserve his strength to get the baby out.

Grimmjow looked between his son and laboring mate, "Ichigo can one of the others hold our son so I can be with you?" He got a nod, and because Ichigo seemed comfortable with him he gave the baby to Starrk. He wanted Szayel's hands free in case something was wrong that he didn't know how to deal with. Experience meant a lot.

Grimmjow knelt in front of Ichigo, laying his hands against his inner thighs and rubbing the tense muscles there. The more he could get his Beta to relax the easier the baby would come. It took a moment for Ichigo to get used to the intimate touch, but the presence of his Alpha was soothing and Gin's arms wrapped around his torso giving him soft and warm support was comforting; the ever increasing intensity of his contractions made the gentle massage feel better and better in comparison.

With the obstruction out of its way the second baby was dropping quickly, the lessening tension in his body aiding the contractions in bringing the baby down. He felt a weird pop come from deep inside and liquid rushed out, followed quickly by the baby's head making itself known painfully. "It's coming," He barely managed to warn before the all-consuming demand to push assaulted him.

Grimmjow got his hand under the rapidly arriving baby, supporting it as it emerged from his straining Beta. The others looking on with a bit of awe at Ichigo's strength, though there was a wince or two shown in commiseration as the little one's head emerged into Grimmjow's cupped hand with a strangled yell coming from the Beta.

When the contraction was over Ichigo was struggling to regain his breath, and Grimmjow reached up with his free hand to bring Ichigo's own down to touch the baby he was delivering. "This one has your hair," Grimmjow informed, seeing a smile on Ichigo's face for a moment before another contraction had him groaning as he pushed again.

Grimmjow had to quickly move his hands so he could safely receive the baby sliding free from his Beta; leaving him holding a squalling newborn. "Here's our daughter." Grimmjow informed as he once again passed their baby over to his Beta. Gin loosened his grip so Ichigo could hold his daughter close, but he didn't let go completely. He wanted to see this through to the end.

Another towel was produced, and the two mates worked together to clean off their little girl and cut her cord. No one interfering until she was calm and comfortable. "You did amazing Ichigo," Szayel complimented, stroking along the baby's soft cheek. "It can be a shock for one to come so quickly."

"She could have come a little slower," Ichigo admitted, that had hurt so bad he couldn't scream.

"Oh trust me, I know," Szayel assured, smoothing back Ichigo's hair. "I've been where you are, a lot."

Ichigo had the chance to look around, relaxing at the comforting people around him, and he finally got a good look at the two other Espada that had been holding back. Harribel had been checking Aizen and Tousen's bodies, making sure the job was completely done, she did not want them making the same mistake that had been made towards them with Aizen thinking they could be killed so easily.

Ulquiorra had been steadily drawing closer to them, his own instincts pulling him toward the arriving litter. He was having a harder time than Szayel shaking off Aizen's influence without having a strong event to connect to like the Beta had when remembering having his own young.

Ichigo saw his hesitant confusion, and after a suggestion from Shiro he called out to the dark haired Alpha, "You can come over here if you want to."

A quick look passed between the two Alphas, Grimmjow giving an encouraging nod of his head, backing up his Beta's decision. No one was more surprised than Ulquiorra when the freshly born little girl was held out for him to take. He froze in place, not sure if he was reading the action right, only to hear the Beta speaking to him again, "It's okay, I know you won't hurt her." Ichigo was not fighting the impulses he was feeling, the Alpha felt foreign but safe to him. With his own Alpha calm and approving of the approach, he had no reason to not trust Ulquiorra when the rest had proven to be so much different than when he met them before.

With the definite permission, Ulquiorra carefully gathered up the offered infant, looking her over intently while holding her securely. With the little one held in his arms the shadows were being chased away from his mind. The connection between Alpha and young trumping any left-over influence from Aizen. It didn't matter that this was not his baby, Ichigo had trusted him with the small vulnerable child and the urge to protect was rising strongly.

Grimmjow was satisfied their daughter would be fine leaving him to concentrate on his Beta putting his hand over Ichigo's still round abdomen, rubbing and leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Thank you."

Ichigo put his own hand over Grimmjow's, "I wasn't going to let anything happen to them, they're my children too."

"I should have been with you," He was beating himself up, and was unlikely to get over that any time soon.

"I don't know everything of what happened to you, but you're here now," Ichigo reminded, muscles tensing with renewed contractions. "And your baby will get here soon too." He added on when pain ebbed away.

"I'm glad the pain is almost over for you," Grimmjow admitted. "You've done so well, those two are perfect and this one will be as well."

"I hope so," Ichigo confessed, another contraction washing over him, they were growing close together rapidly. "Won't be long." He warned when he could.

Grimmjow nodded, holding his hand and turning to Szayel, "Can you help him again? I think he's going to need it soon."

"I was waiting for him to be ready," Szayel informed, not having moved far away to begin with. "How are you holding up?" He addressed the Beta directly.

"I just want it to come already," He grumbled, making Szayel smile.

"Yeah, that I understand, but you were right looks like it won't be long." Szayel assured. "Get through this one and you're done."

From there Gin and Grimmjow helped him get upright again, Szayel then aiding him in eliminating the aftermath from his daughter. It took him a few contractions to notice something wasn't right.

"Check the baby, something's wrong," He gasped out, feeling the arms around him tighten in reassurance, Szayel immediately leaning forward to put his gentle hands over the stretched skin of his abdomen confirming his suspicions.

"I know what's going on," Szayel assured him as firmly as he could so Ichigo would believe him. "Your baby didn't get turned around. I have big litters too and several of mine decided to come the wrong way just like this one."

"The baby will be okay right?" Grimmjow asked before his Beta could.

"Yes, this is common and relatively simple to deal with." Szayel informed. "Hollow children are tough, this little one will be just fine." He reached up to cup Ichigo's chin in his hand, "All you have to do is relax and breath, I know it feels weird but don't fight against the baby coming down. Let it come nice and smooth."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and let his weight fall back against both Gin and Grimmjow, trying to obey Szayel the best he could. Weird did not begin to cover the feel of his baby dropping lower, it felt downright wrong, but he was going to trust the voice of experience. As Gin had pointed out, he was so young he barely had a clue what he was doing. He hadn't gotten a chance to prepare for this much at all in the struggle to keep his children alive.

When it was time to start pushing they ran into another problem that Szayel came in handy in knowing how to handle. His water hadn't broken and the baby was big enough trying to push it out while still encased in the membrane was too painful to manage.

"Hold on, I can help you," Szayel reassured as he quickly and carefully broke his water, the restriction around the baby loosening in response. "That should feel better."

Ichigo couldn't respond, a contraction had him pushing again and the relief was immediately noticeable as the baby finally began edging out.

"Good, very good, it's coming down really well," Szayel assured, keeping his hands back until it was necessary to support the baby. Unneeded touch could do more harm than good.

Gin held onto Ichigo tighter, Grimmjow gripping his hands and peppering his face with soft kisses as he groaned and pushed, working hard to get the baby born.

When the legs came free, Szayel took it as his cue to put his hand carefully under the baby, supporting without grabbing. In doing that he discovered something, "You have another boy."

That had Ichigo putting even more effort into his straining, wanting to see his newest son. He could feel the little body emerging slow and steady from him, his groan turning into a call of pain from the sensation.

"Almost done," Szayel kept reassuring, now able to see small elbows beginning to show themselves and he took the opportunity to gently hook a finger under each arm in turn easing them out so they wouldn't get caught up next to his head and hurt Ichigo even more. "A few more pushes and he'll be here."

Ichigo nodded tiredly and slumped back against Grimmjow and Gin, trying to catch his breath. "Come on Ichigo, you can do it," Grimmjow encouraged.

Gin added on his own voice too, "You've made it this far, just a little more."

There was no way he was giving up, he bore down with all he had to give and pained cries continued to escape from him, but he didn't stop. His little boy needed him to be strong.

An abrupt loss of pressure made his breath hitch. "There's his shoulders," Szayel explained, "Just his head to go, one more and I'll be able to see his mouth." That would be so much safer for the baby, keeping Ichigo calm was the key to this more delicate delivery.

Whether Ichigo realized that or not, Szayel didn't know, but what he did was that Ichigo still had more strength to him, the baby appearing passed his mouth, almost to the bridge of his nose, "So close, one more." He urged, Ichigo soon able to obey and Szayel gently ushered the baby into the world, loud high pitched wails echoing in the stone chamber as he gave the newborn to Ichigo.

Szayel hadn't told him about the mask, so when he had collected himself enough to get a good look it was his turn to see his features mirrored back in delicate white and red. The baby's strong crying soothing his worries. "Look at him Grimmjow, he's okay." Ichigo spoke with such excitement and relief his Alpha just had to smile.

"I knew you could do it," Grimmjow insisted, kissing him again feeling the Shinigami slip out of the way.

Gin yielded his place purely to the Alpha, swiveling around enough he could get a good look at the baby too. "Looks like you made a little Visored, he's cute." Gin complimented.

Ichigo leaned closer to his Alpha, holding the baby against him comforting his son, and smiled at Gin. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you they would have been born in front of Aizen."

Gin's ice blue eyes opened as he ran his hand gently down the baby's head, "I told you, innocents do not belong in a war. I have wanted to kill Aizen for a very long time, but if you hadn't been here I might never have been able to do it. I know you didn't plan on it, because honestly I didn't either, but it took both of us to kill him; you are just as responsible for taking him down as I am."

Gin realized he had said enough they needed time to process so he withdrew to give them a chance to welcome their son more and get a handle on things.

It was Harribel that asked, "Where are you going after this?"

"Back to Soul Society, I made a deal with Yamamoto, I have to go back and take care of my end or he will send people to collect me. I will not risk those children even if you don't believe me," Gin replied a bit defensively. He was under no illusions the Espada had to still be plenty angry with him, in tricking Aizen he had done some very cruel things to prove his loyalty.

"That's probably for the best," Harribel allowed. "I want you to know that yes we are going to take a while to trust you, but we know what you were doing now. Give us time and we might come to understand you better."

"Just take care of them." Gin insisted, "Aizen orchestrated this, he is so young, I tried to stop him but it didn't work. The only comfort I can give is at least he is strong and alive, if Aizen had gone with the original plan he would still be trying to hunt him down."

"We won't let anything happen to them," Harribel had no issues promising something that should have been obvious.

She got a one words response, "Good."


	37. Alternate Beginning Nnoitra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this alternate beginning a long time ago to get the chance to play with this character in the style of the story. I thought as a treat I might share it here too. I hope you enjoy it.

Alternate Beginning

Nnoitra

Nnoitra was bored, not surprising after so many weeks of peace. He had so much anger that went unreleased he was practically bursting with it, and there could only be so many spars between him and Grimmjow before they would completely level Las Noches. It had become the only solid place any of them had known so he was reluctant to end that just to work out his frustrations.

Instead he simply combed the desert looking for anything strong enough to put up a good fight. So far he had met several obliging Adjuchas looking for a challenge, their brawls had taken the edge off but he was still restless and kept searching for more ever farther away from the compound and the other former Espada.

Tonight was even less satisfying than usual, only a few pests here and there not even worth picking off. He wasn't hungry and they wouldn't last a minute in a fight against him. He hefted Santa Teresa further up on his shoulder and kept up a simple lazy sonido looking for anything that might hold his attention and help alleviate the boredom.

He did get his wish, but not in a way he would have ever imagined. He had discovered where all the Hollows had run off to. They were surrounding and converging on a rocky outcropping that sheltered someone with increasingly distressed but overwhelmingly powerful spiritual pressure that was flaring in steadily building desperation. Familiar power, someone he had fought before, but was now in a position so beyond the ability to fight effectively that the vultures attempting to get to him only served to enrage the Quinto and he was running towards the flock while invoking his resurrection, slicing through them like wheat in his determination to get to the endangered Beta.

Say what you would about him, but he was an Alpha and protecting a Beta as strong as Ichigo while he dropped a litter of apparently healthy young was important to him just as much as any other of his kind. Especially when said Beta was alone and surrounded by enemies.

It didn't take long to destroy the pests and he had the presence of mind to reseal his power before approaching Ichigo. No need to panic the laboring beta and potentially hurt the very, very, soon to arrive litter.

He found Ichigo backed into a corner made between two boulders –part of a grouping of rock thrust up from its normal position under the shifting sand- the Beta's eyes were burning gold, his heaving body was sat upright with his weight leaning back against the boulders and the sloping sides of the sand dune both the boulders and him were resting on helping him spread his legs as far open as he could get them and allowing the baby to come without obstruction as it would if he was sitting on flat ground. Lastly Ichigo's hand on his Zanpakuto as he breathed heavily through a powerful contraction explained why he was still alive when he was very obviously passed the point of moving. Even if he was unable to physically fight he could still attack with Getsuga Tenshos if he had to which explained the bright flares of power Nnoitra had felt when he first discovered the Beta's strained spirit pressure.

The rage burning in Ichigo's eyes was about equal to that of the pain and he hissed out with vitriol, "Leave, now!" He could attack in some ways yes, but Nnoitra was too strong for him to beat when the first baby was so extremely close to coming, its head was so low down he couldn't even think about trying to close his legs to attempt fighting him. Any move he made to attack would only serve to piss off Nnoitra to the point of retribution.

"No," Nnoitra refused, "If it weren't for me you and those young would be mincemeat right about now. I'm not leaving."

"Why should I trust you?" He growled, one hand clutching at and supporting his lower belly that was heavily weighed down with a good sized litter.

"If I wanted to hurt them why would I worry about others doing the job for me? I'm not going anywhere whether you like it or not. An Alpha would never leave a Beta alone like this; even I'm not that much of a jackass." He once again refused Ichigo's order, nothing was going to make him budge until the Beta and young were safe, Szayel would chop him up into pieces and stash them in his lab in neat little jars if he did.

"Just stay the hell away from me! I can have them on my own!" Ichigo shot back brought to task by another strong pain, his panting breaths giving a forcible edge to his voice as he strained to speak. He knew warding off the low level Hollows he'd dealt with was nothing like he would have to do if he tried to fight off Nnoitra, even if the baby wasn't coming so soon, it simply would not work. Instead he was expending all of his energy in getting the Espada to back away off his own volition.

Knowing his Zanpakuto wasn't going to do him any good anymore had him letting go of Zangetsu to slide his now free hand down to his thigh and pull back to spread his legs even further apart in response to the ever increasing heaviness resulting from his baby's head descending.

"Go for it, you look like you already have a kid trying to force itself out of you." Nnoitra responded dryly lounging back against a different boulder close to where Ichigo was struggling to relieve some of the pressure between his legs while enduring what were obviously very strong contractions, confirming for the Alpha that he really was about to deliver a baby, but at least he could give the Beta a little reassurance by going along with his demand. "Alpha's don't usually interfere unless asked anyway."

Too tired and agonized to argue further Ichigo quieted while attempting to open his hips up more to give the first one the room it was demanding. He knew no matter how much he fought that it would be born very soon and he was steadily giving up on fighting. He had finally made the hard choice to let his baby come without trying to hold it back.

Another tough contraction wracked his body under Nnoitra's gaze, the force making pressure and agony grow to the level he couldn't keep quiet anymore and he ground out in pain, "I'm going to kill Grimmjow! His baby's as difficult as he is."

"So that's who did this to you? Kinda suspected as much, knew they weren't mine, Ulquiorra wasn't in any shape to mate, and there is no way Yammy was powerful enough to mate a Beta as strong as you." Nnoitra noted before explaining, "You won't kill your Alpha, most Betas think that way during labor but it goes away when they see their litters."

"How would you know?" He forced out between clenched teeth, clamping his hand tighter over his lower abdomen kneading the skin and hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but it wasn't working. His baby was so close that its head was a large solid mass pressing down like he had a bowling ball between his legs. That had him exclaim sharply, "Damn it this hurts!"

Nnoitra smirked, finding amusement in the familiar reaction and responded, "I've sired sixteen young, I think I know a thing or two about it."

Ichigo endured another contraction while groaning and practically clawing into the sand beside him to give him something, anything, to hold onto to help him handle the strain. When it was over Ichigo was kneading into his stomach again panting hard, "Come on baby," He moaned, he just wanted it there already.

He was getting his wish, feeling a contraction build that had an urge to it strong enough he felt it was safe to start pushing, holding back on strength knowing he would need as much of it as he could save up to get all three born.

"Just think, the sooner you get your litter out the quicker you'll be rid of the pain." Nnoitra was using his own brand of unusual encouragement in speaking to the Beta rapidly approaching the end of his labor.

Another contraction took over and it had him gasping out, "Almost here," He warned. That solid mass was only getting heavier and more prominent, it was right on the edge of emerging, and the urge to push had gotten stronger making him bear down harder.

Nnoitra was the one to notice a problem, "I'm going to get close for a minute, don't get all panicky on me, you're gonna want something between your legs. I doubt you want me helping you yet and you probably won't be able to catch it yourself sitting like that." He warned before approaching as he stripped off his large white shirt and knelt in front of Ichigo to slip the fabric over the ground between his spread open legs to protect the imminently arriving child from the sand. A quick look and he confirmed that yep it was definitely on its way out.

He stayed by Ichigo for a moment longer, not able to resist reaching out to put a hand on the stretched skin of his young filled abdomen rubbing up and down tense muscles, "I can tell that baby is starting to come. Do yourself a favor and don't hold back when it's so close, you will just tire yourself out more." He advised before backing away. He knew exactly what Ichigo was trying to do, he had seen it before from his previous mates who were having larger litters and that experience told him what was better for Ichigo and his litter.

Ichigo had frozen in place at the feel of the Espada's hand on his stomach making it so he couldn't speak or fight him off. Pain slamming into him brought him out of his surprise and he gave fully into the demand pushing down hard making his water break and causing the baby's head to settle heavily against tender skin. The force of it crowning sending sharp lances of burning pain through his body, and his breath to rushed out of him in a strangled hiss alerting Nnoitra that he had listened to him and started pushing in earnest.

"Well what do you know? I was right, here comes your baby already." The Alpha couldn't resist commenting as he watched Ichigo strain with effort. "I have to admit I'm curious to see the young Grimmjow gave you."

Ichigo ignored the comment while attempting to reach down to feel his baby with the hand he had been holding his stomach with and was just barely able to brush his fingertips against the top of its head. Nnoitra was right again, there would be little chance he could actually catch the baby, just guiding the head free was going to be a challenge while encumbered by his heavy abdomen and the need to hold his leg back.

He pushed again and the head began to painfully slide free pulling a deep groan from his throat. He felt the warm wet bulge emerging slowly from him, and gently stroked the coating of hair covering its solid form. His heart was ready to burst with love at the contact with his long awaited baby.

Nnoitra observed the new life entering the world with undisguised interest. He watched the play of emotion crossing Ichigo's face as he supported his baby's head with his own hand. He had deliberately picked a spot where he could monitor the birth without getting too close for Ichigo's comfort. He was able to see the baby's head pressing out of the Beta at a slow but steady pace and he found himself impressed, "You are surprisingly good at this for your first litter and only being half-Hollow."

Ichigo looked up in the space between contractions with surprise, not expecting even a mild complement, or really any comment, but he was soon going back into pushing his baby from his body. It hurt so badly he felt like he was splitting in two and there was moisture gathering in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to back down in his efforts, his baby needed him to get it born.

Bit by bit the baby was exposed to the world Ichigo carefully cradling it in his hand while Nnoitra watched over the process. Through his tiredness and pain Ichigo managed to muster up a smile at feeling a tiny pointed ear under his thumb. Definitely Grimmjow's baby, not that he had any doubt about that before though.

Nnoitra saw it and was a bit surprised at the oddity, "What's the smile for?"

"The baby has Pantera's ears," Ichigo explained between panted breaths.

"I guess you'll want to know the kid has blue hair too," Nnoitra informed having not mentioned it before thinking it might spark an interesting reaction.

The information just made Ichigo smile once more even as he pushed again and the baby started turning revealing more of its features to his touch. The head was nearly free and it weighed heavily in his cupped hand, but he was at the end of his reach, and it was with regret that he pulled his hand away from the baby to put it back over his stomach.

The next strong effort had the head emerging in a burst of fluid, pressure, and pain. The mix of sensation made him call out loudly as his muscles started to buckle and within a heartbeat there was a strong arm around the back of his shoulders and a hand over his swollen belly, he looked up to see Nnoitra's face mere inches from his own as the much taller male kneeled next to him helping to support his heavy with baby body. "Come on now you're almost done, time to get this baby out." He commanded once again in his own way of encouragement.

Ichigo didn't try to shove Nnoitra away and actually found himself grateful for the extra support as he attempted to expel the baby's wide shoulders. "Looks like Grimmjow stuck you with a hard one. You can beat him up for it later." Nnoitra commented, finding himself with Ichigo leaning against him, exhausted, but the shoulders were finally freed.

One last hard push and Ichigo delivered a squalling infant onto the cloth covered ground under him. It was Nnoitra who picked up the newborn so Ichigo had a chance to catch his breath, "It's a boy." He informed holding him carefully against the warmth of his bare chest until Ichigo reached out for his baby as soon as he was able. Nnoitra deposited the wet crying bundle into his arms while saying, "There you go, one itty bitty Grimmjow." Ichigo immediately understood why Nnoitra had referred to the newborn in such a way, the baby wailing his little lungs out while laying in his arms looked like a miniature version of his father.

"It's okay little one, I've got you, you're safe and I love you," Ichigo whispered to his son, cuddling him to his chest as Nnoitra had done, and rubbing his back as he cried vigorously enough to shake his entire body.

"He's strong, good job on him," Nnoitra complimented, still right next to Ichigo to get a good look at the new arrival. He drew up the end of the white fabric he'd used to cover the ground, bringing it towards the baby only pausing a moment to get a nod of assent in helping to dry off the infant while he slowly calmed down as he grew warm and comfortable in his daddy's embrace.

As he was helping with the baby he glanced down at Ichigo's still swollen abdomen with a measuring gaze, "Is there two or three left to go?" There was no way only one baby still laid inside him.

"Two," Ichigo admitted, attention still mostly on his now cleaned up son wrapped loosely in Nnoitra's shirt.

"Now for a better question, why in the Hell are you out here alone?" Nnoitra finally demanded, the baby was safe, his curiosity could now be satisfied until the next one started coming.

"Didn't have a choice, it was either exile here, or have them taken away and there was no way I was going to give up my children." Ichigo admitted. "I've been in Heuco Mundo for months."

"You do realize that only answered part of the question right? It explains why you're here but not why you are alone. Why didn't you find Grimmjow as soon as you got here or at least before you went into labor?" The questioning was all the proof needed to realize Nnoitra was a true Alpha that took the responsibilities of being one seriously.

"One word, Aizen," Ichigo reminded. "By the time I learned he was dead they were already so close to coming I didn't think I could get to Las Noches before they were born. At least here where I had some control over where Hollows could attack from I had a chance to keep them alive, I doubt it would be the same had I started having them out in the open."

"Alright, I'll give you that one," Nnoitra allowed, "Aizen stole a litter from Szayel and I, so yes, I understand staying as far away from him as possible."

That made Ichigo's heart clench, "He did?"

"Yes. It was when he still controlled all the Espada. He tricked me into leaving Szayel unprotected. I will never, ever, even think about forgiving him. My biggest regret about anything that happened afterwards was that it was not Santa Teresa that cut him down." Nnoitra explained, knowing the story would go a long way to help Ichigo get over his last bit of fear towards him.

It was working, "I am truly sorry for your loss. I came close to losing mine several times in the last few months, it was only my Hollow and luck that got all of us through." That statement had him nuzzling gently into his son, reassuring himself that his baby was okay.

"We are trying again, if we get our way Szayel will be growing with my young soon enough," Litters were lost, it was a thing Hollows had to get used to, at least he was around so they might have another.

Seeing that Nnoitra was putting an end to the topic, Ichigo was able to comment on a different part of his explanation, "Aizen was controlling you?"

"Why else would an Alpha leave a mated Beta?" Nnoitra pointed out. "Yes he controlled us, his Bankai could take everything we are and screw it up. Although most of it was just him adding to what we were already like. For example I can be a jerk and Szayel always did have the crazy genius thing, but not as much as he made us out to be." He paused, seeing Ichigo's eyes close in pain, his breathing coming in heavier pants. "You're about to have the next one aren't you?"

Ichigo nodded through the pain, letting the contraction end before speaking, "It's getting ready," He confirmed, pain and pressure was building up again.

"Looks like we need to get your son settled then," Nnoitra realized, he looked around for a moment until he caught sight of Ichigo's tattered Shihakusho, he tugged at the frayed end until he had three thin strips of fabric. He leaned towards Beta and baby, reaching over to gently uncover the baby's navel, taking the fabric strips and quickly tying off and slicing through the cord severing Ichigo from his son. "That's better." He affirmed re-wrapping the baby, not pulling away until he had stroked the little one's soft cheek.

Ichigo watched his every move, but allowed it. Nnoitra had done nothing to harm him and there was no way that story he told was made up, he knew what it was like to lose a baby, the Alpha was not going to hurt his son and Ichigo found himself believing that wholeheartedly.

The stronger contractions meant he needed to concentrate, and he didn't want to hurt his little boy if he accidently squeezed too hard in dealing with the pain. He made a choice. He held out the wrapped newborn and to his credit Nnoitra didn't take him immediately, waiting until he was sure what Ichigo was offering. "I'll take care of him," He promised, knowing just how much trust he was being shown and not willing to joke or gloat over it.

This left Ichigo able to move around a bit, dealing with the afterbirth with Shiro's guidance as all of their Beta instincts originated from him. He knew far more about carrying and giving birth to their children and Ichigo yielding to him when it came to their safety. He had just settled back down into his simple but effective position, this time with his own Shihakusho under him, when he realized the baby had pinned him in place. It was dropping much quicker than its brother. He was able to gasp out to Nnoitra, "Coming soon." He wanted the Alpha's support, as he relaxed from the intial fear of his presence the natural urge to have an Alpha close to him while giving birth was pulling at him.

Nnoitra knew that's what he was doing, and had been waiting for the reaction ever since he found Ichigo. "If you need me just tell me what to do." He offered, still carefully holding the baby he had been trusted with, remembering the first time he had met each of his own young. Cradling the little boy protectively was bringing back good memories.

Another nod, he didn't want to waste strength on speaking when he needed it to have the baby, it was coming rapidly at that point. Much faster than the first one, especially when his water broke and the baby crowned immediately. "It crowned," He just barely forced the words out when the overwhelming urge to push hit him and he obeyed, the baby's head emerging very quickly, too quickly. He called out in agony, arching up, hands pulling against his legs reflexively from the rush of pain and pressure. "Help me, coming too fast," He moaned out, but the Alpha was already moving, settling the boy onto the sand gently before kneeling in front of Ichigo and supporting the baby's head with one hand, using the other to once again rub at the tense muscles of his sore abdomen.

"You're going to be okay," He assured. "I know it hurts, but one more push and this one will be here." He was right. A deep groan was coming from Ichigo and the baby's little body began to slide free, only for the groan to stop abruptly as he called out sharply; the shoulders bursting out and the rest followed swiftly.

Nnoitra found himself with another armful of strongly crying newborn, he checked and found to his surprise, "A girl this time." He informed laying the baby on Ichigo's chest, the Beta tired but happy as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Hey little girl, I love you, but you didn't have to come so fast," He whispered to her as he started calming her down like he had done with her brother. Speaking of him, Nnoitra had quickly retrieved him and was holding the baby comfortingly once more.

Once she was calm Ichigo mimicked Nnoitra from earlier and cut her cord before wrapping her in his Shihakusho and pulled her back against him.

"One more and then I'll be getting you to Las Noches," Nnoitra informed once Ichigo was settled down with his daughter.

He got a look of concern on his face, "Who is there?"

"Grimmjow, Starrk and Lilynette, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Nel," He answered knowing that last one at the very least would catch his attention.

Ichigo looked down at his baby girl again and realized he didn't need to think about it, "Alright I'll come with you to Las Noches. They need a place to grow up safely."

Nnoitra nodded in approval, "Thought you'd say that."

Ichigo didn't comment, he was focusing back on having his last baby, contractions were still light, but that just meant he had some time to get better situated, "Can you take her too? I want to get ready for the next one in case it decides to come as fast as she did."

"I can," He agreed, and since he was still kneeling in front of Ichigo it was fairly easy to shift around until he had an infant tucked safely in the crook of each arm.

This time Ichigo didn't wait for the aftermath to come on its own, forcing the issue so the baby had a chance to drop down with it out of the way. His position was working well, so he stayed that way, and by that time the contractions were growing in strength again.

The baby did start dropping, but the radically different feel of the pressure only made Ichigo aware that something wasn't right, "The baby's coming down wrong," He tried to tell Nnoitra while holding onto his noticeably smaller but still swollen abdomen.

That had Nnoitra moving quickly but carefully to set the children in his arms down next to each other and get closer to Ichigo, eyes full of concern. "I'll try to see if I can find what's wrong." Experience was helping once again as he carefully pressed into sore flesh trying to tell where the baby was. Ichigo was by far not the only Beta he'd seen have trouble with a delivery. His searching hands quickly discovered what was wrong and he breathed a sigh of relief, as far as complications go this was one of the easier ones to deal with and pretty common in multiple births. "I need you to stay calm, the baby is fine, but it's backwards. It's laying head up." He explained, not removing his hands, he wasn't pressing down anymore but hopefully contact would help keep Ichigo calm.

He didn't know if it worked or not, because Ichigo still had a look of panic on his face, "Is the baby going to be okay?" He asked, the last few words strained from the pain of a contraction washing over him again.

"Yes," He reassured, "I have seen this before. If there is more than one baby they don't always get turned around right. It's safe to have the baby like this as long as you're careful."

"What do I need to do?" His panting breaths were heavy and fast as the contraction left him strained and scared, the baby was definitely coming, but it still felt all wrong.

"Do not fight it at all," Nnoitra warned. "Let the baby come and as soon as you feel like pushing do it as hard and steady as you can, the quicker you can get it out the better. You are strong and if these two are any measure you've carried strong children, both of you will be fine."

Ichigo nodded and tried to relax, his baby would come easier if he wasn't tensed up, but it was hard with how scared he was. The baby was close enough now Nnoitra realized there was another way he could help him, "There is something I can do for you, but you have to trust me." He hastily explained and gained a nod of approval. "I'm going to break your water, the baby will come quicker if I do." It would drop a lot smoother if it wasn't restricted.

This nod was much slower, but once it came and his body was not in a contraction, Nnoitra was able to carefully reach out and puncture the thin membrane just inside Ichigo's body with a sharp nail. It only took a few contractions after that before Ichigo was pushing hard.

"Very good, I can see the baby, come on keep going," He encouraged, not touching the baby yet he didn't want to startle it, but he had one hand on Ichigo's stomach and the other by his shoulder to comfort him.

Harsh gasps and even harder pushes and he had its legs out Nnoitra quickly seeing something, "You have another boy, half way now." He pulled his hand away from Ichigo's shoulder and put it very gently under the coming baby, supporting it carefully.

Ichigo did not have the breath to speak, but he managed a small smile before bearing down again, groaning and straining to get the baby out. It was slipping free from the strong steady pressure, more of it weighing down in Nnoitra's cradling hold with every moment. That one push hard enough to get it out to his shoulders.

"You just need to get his head out, almost done," Nnoitra encouraged, now pulling his second hand down to help guide the baby into the world.

The baby was steadily revealed, both of them relieved when its little mouth showed itself, "He's much safer now. Go on, push him out."

Ichigo didn't know where he found the last bit of strength he needed, but two more pushes and he collapsed back against the boulder exhausted, tears of relief stinging his eyes at hearing the heart stopping crying of his newborn son. The baby was laid on his chest even before his vision cleared, Nnoitra knowing he'd want reassurance his son was okay.

When he got a good look he almost teared up again, his own mask was staring back at him, mirrored on his son. "You look like me little boy, I love you so much, I can't believe I almost lost you."

"I was not going to let that happen," Nnoitra responded firmly, "Now you just try and get some sleep, the others should be here soon since I didn't come back like I usually do, we will get you to safety."

Ichigo nodded and pulled his son close, Nnoitra helping him get the little boy settled before Ichigo could lay down on his side and had the other two babies pressed against his warmth. He stood guard over the new family right up until they were discovered by Grimmjow and Tia.


	38. Alternate Beginning- Grimmjow Doesn't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple enough premise, this is what may have happened if I set up my world just a little differently. One, Ichigo doesn't have to stay human here, and two Grimmjow completely forgets that the babies could be his. The concept has been dogging me and I needed a distraction so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter is a collaboration between myself and bourbon, written while I was depressed. My father died last week from a brain tumor and I needed to escape from reality. So while I've had several years of writing practice between the first chapter and this one, I can't guarantee the quality will be as good as I can make it. 
> 
> For anyone concerned I am well above the legal drinking age (nearly 29) and I'm keeping myself safe.

Grimmjow was out hunting. He was restless and irritated tonight so was loping along much farther from Las Noches than he would normally travel, almost into the menos forest at this point. 

The sand was gritty under his paws, the air barren of anything but moonlight and rock. He'd brought out Pantera just because it had been far too long since he was himself. It was freeing, but at the same time anything that might have been prey fled from his presence, leaving the moonlit land deserted. 

Scratch that, only mostly deserted. The air currents brought a wave of intensely powerful spirit pressure to his senses. It was vaguely familiar, but ever since Aizen stuck his Zanpakuto into things it felt like his memories had gone into a blender. He couldn't place it, but he did follow it out of pure whim. Whoever was out there was on par with Starrk and it was rare enough stumbling over a Vasto Lorde to be worth checking out.

He felt justified in his snooping when the closer he got the more obvious it was that whoever was out there was under a huge amount of strain. They felt downright panicked. It didn't help that as he ran he began to feel other threads of power hidden beneath the injured Vasto Lorde. 

Very few things out in this desert could kill a Vasto Lorde, mostly it was another Vasto Lorde, and due to their incredible strength they all tended to avoid each other until they wanted a mate. It was an unspoken agreement among the ultra-powerful to steer away from potentially world shattering conflicts. 

Grimmjow only felt one Vasto Lorde out there, so either the other was dead in a mating battle gone wrong or there was another reason for this one's terror. 

There was one more thing that could make a Vasto Lorde vulnerable enough to challenge. Just one. And the realization had Grimmjow pushing his body even faster across the sand. If that strain wasn't fallout from a bad mating it was the opposite, a Beta in labor. 

He knew he was close when he spotted a veritable hoard of Hollows following the same trail he was. His claws met flesh in a vicious tirade, cries of death and challenges distracting the hoard from their prey as he cut a path to the laboring Beta. 

He spotted him at the center of the group, and he was eye-catching indeed. Pristine white armor decorated with smooth black lines, two deadly horns, and a long fall of orange hair. The color alone was enough to slice into Grimmjow's fractured memories, he should know this Beta, but it was so fuzzy and indistinct the full memory wouldn't come. 

He didn't have time to try and remember more. He had assumed he would find a pregnant Beta here, and he hadn't been wrong. The white armor of the Vasto Lorde's abdomen stretched round and firm around his litter, his belly big enough there almost had to be more than one, visibly breathing in heavy pants. The Beta stood oddly, his legs widely spread to straddle across the sand and looking to Grimmjow like he was actively trying to deliver the first one. 

The Alpha was proven right when he howled out a challenge in a rumbling roar directed at the still circling Hollows. The Beta almost instantly called out in a pain, the scream strained with effort, and the scent of amniotic fluid hit his sensitive nose. He knew that combination of sound and smell well, he was right, the beta was giving birth. Now.

XXXXXXXX Ichigo's Perspective XXXXXXXXXX

His labor had been long and painful. After nearly twenty-four hours of increasingly relentless pain Ichigo could not hide his power any longer. It burst out of him in a bright flare during the harshest contraction yet, his voice joining the surge with a quickly stifled cry of pain. 

No matter what he tried after that his spirit pressure rose and fell with each pain, sending up a giant signpost that there was a vulnerable Beta here, easy pickings. Ichigo was just glad that Shiro and him had mutually decided to stay in Vasto Lorde form for the birth, their conjoined body much stronger than either of their forms alone. 

He wasn't without defenses, and he killed dozens of Hollows with his Cero alone, enough that they become cautious in their approach. Not enough he felt any sense of safety, for good reason. He was getting increasingly distracted by labor, his children were being stubborn and just wouldn’t come, hour after hour of pain and still no baby. 

He was out on open ground and had been trying to move as much as he could to make it harder to track him, but now the babies had sunk low in his sore belly and there was a solid heavy weight growing more prominent between his legs. Contractions came and went with overwhelming force, and finally the urge to bear down with them was strong enough he stopped his meager attempts at running. Only it wasn’t hard to guess the scavengers were waiting for him to drop to the ground, thinking in the middle of delivery would be the best time to attack and he would have to give up sometime. He would not give them the satisfaction, he was determined to deliver while standing up ready to defend the babies as they came. 

He stood his ground, spreading his legs and planting his feet firmly, flexing his thighs and bending his knees out, straddling the sand as much as he could while staying upright. The pressure between his legs grew when his first baby descended with the aid of extra room and a powerful contraction. He couldn’t resist a little cry of triumph at the feeling of any kind of progress. 

It was all he could do to fend off scavenging Hollows when he started pushing, finally feeling like it might do something. He harbored an insane hope the Hollows around them would get bored or kill each other off and leave him alone to give birth. 

His efforts were dauntingly difficult, especially with the necessary distraction of watching for attackers instead of having all his attention focused on delivering. The baby was getting closer now, but he still had so little to show for his efforts he was getting afraid that the gathering Hollows would overwhelm him before he could get the baby out. 

The growing number of Hollows waiting for an opportunity to get to him served as the driving force behind his fear, which only rose exponentially when his attention -focusing more and more inward as the baby fought him- was abruptly pulled away. A deep thundering roar shattered the still air, challenge and aggressiveness bleeding through the distinctly Alpha tone. 

Ichigo’s Beta instincts were heightened with the baby this close and with the first teasing brush of pure Alpha reaching his senses after months of hiding away from anyone who could provide it there was an immediate reaction from his laboring body. His muscles clenched tight in a huge heaving shove, his water breaking and the baby’s head crowning in an agonizing burst. Ichigo’s breath pulled from him in a strangled scream with the shock and burning pain of the head stretching him. 

The force of it all and continued presence of the Alpha triggered a contraction so strong he hadn’t even imagined they could be that way. He curled protectively around his heavy belly and bore down strongly, reaching down with one arm to pull his leg back instinctually giving the steadily emerging head more room. He was helpless to do anything but keep pushing, even breathing was secondary to finally giving birth.

The contraction seemed to last forever with his racing thoughts and fear of the powerful Alpha so close to him and his vulnerable children. The contraction left him in a state of frantic panting and fear, and he felt the baby’s head as a painful wet bulge between his thighs that he was much too nervous to touch. He didn’t need his hands to confirm what he already knew, there was several inches of his baby exposed and there was nothing he could do about it but hope.

The wait between contractions was almost worse than the pain, not knowing if he was about to die or have his baby made catching his breath an even more difficult task. He needed every bit of air too when the next contraction clamped onto him like a vice urging him into pushing again. He could feel the head sliding out eagerly but was still too scared to touch it. 

That’s when he spotted an incarnation of death approaching through blurry eyes. Pantera stood not two paces away, flecks of blood from his violent entrance speckled on his armor, but the Alpha swimming in left over adrenaline and visceral pride did nothing but stare at him, watching intently as Ichigo struggled and strained with the demanding need to give birth.

Ichigo was shaking when the contraction ended. He didn’t know what might provoke the former Espada but the feel of his baby’s head protruding from him now awkward and heavy, nearly born. “Stop there!” He ordered before deciding to appeal to the sense of honor he’d seen from Grimmjow before. “Let me have my baby, please, it’s coming out.” That was all he could say before a contraction overwhelmed him, stealing words and breath, the baby proving his words and slipping out further not caring that they weren’t safe.

“I don’t kill children, they’re safe. It can come.” Grimmjow assured from where he was staying back out of the way, but didn’t stop watching him with interest. The Beta’s spread position with hands now clamped onto either leg to pull them back even wider let the Alpha clearly see the baby’s dark head steadily emerging starkly contrasted between white armored thighs, and his gut clenched with the need to mark the unclaimed Beta and arriving litter. 

The fact they weren’t already claimed raised the question of why such a powerful Beta was abandoned with a litter on the way and hadn’t found anyone to shelter him since. “How long has your mate been gone?” He mused, not expecting an answer right away, but the Beta surprised him.

“Months,” Ichigo was able to force out between heaving pushes. Realizing but too busy to care that the questions Grimmjow was asking made it sound an awful lot like he didn’t recognize him. 

“Hard enough having a litter with one, that’s way too long to go without. No wonder you reacted to me.” Grimmjow realized, tensing in concern when the laboring Beta let out a sudden shriek, but a good look at the baby told him what caused the abrupt yell. “You alright?” He questioned reflexively. 

Ichigo’s answer surprised him, “Something happened, I don’t know what.” He admitted hesitantly through heavy breaths. 

Grimmjow’s head cocked in confusion, not knowing why the Beta couldn’t tell, before realizing a possibility. “Is this your first baby?” He received a reluctant nod from Ichigo. “That was its head coming out.” He was able to inform before Ichigo was tensing up to push again, “Get ready to catch it, they’re usually born quickly once the shoulders are out.” He advised. 

Ichigo reached down to get his hands positioned carefully around his baby, the need to push making the act difficult but he was rewarded by the feel of its head warm and heavy in his hands; a jolt of pure affection and pride traveled through him, something that didn’t go away even as he strained to pass the baby’s shoulders. It was agony, they seemed just as stubborn to get out as the baby had been before Grimmjow even showed up. He struggled and pushed, and it was coming but so slowly he cried out in sheer frustration at the end of a particularly rough contraction.

That’s when Grimmjow reached out to him. A touch, nothing more than a reassuring brush of fingertips on his thigh, Grimmjow’s hand firm and familiar on his over-heated skin. His mere presence had been enough to spur on the baby at the start, now that smallest bit of contact with his Alpha was enough to send Ichigo over the edge, all his muscles clamping down in a powerful push that had the baby steadily pressing out until the shoulders at least came free in a burst of pressure, Ichigo calling out in agonized triumph accompanied the baby slipping out in a painful rush right into his hands. The baby crying before he even had it fully in his arms. 

Ichigo immediately brought the loudly wailing infant up to his armored chest, breathing hard, and sinking to the sand with one hip on the ground and the other leg raised and flexed, knee turned out and foot planted in the sand to keep himself spread open in an unspoken show of trust the cocky Alpha gazing on didn’t miss. 

There were several moments where Ichigo’s entire focus was rightly on his newborn, whispering in the baby’s ear and inspecting the tiny body all over. Only coming out of the blissful state when the baby had mostly settled down from the birth. He took in the watching Alpha and informed him very cautiously, because the last time Ichigo had seen Grimmjow was when they mated and he left the Alpha bleeding in the sand not sure if he would live. “It’s a boy.” 

Grimmjow didn’t respond right away, his piercing gaze locked onto the baby, seeing features intimately familiar to him that he had noticed but thought might have been his imagination tricking him while the Beta gave birth. He shook his head roughly back and forth trying to physically jog his fractured memories, but the unprompted and almost manic movement had Ichigo instinctively curling around his son and trying to scramble together enough power for a cero. 

When Grimmjow felt the panicking Vasto Lorde attempting that, he immediately broke himself out of his frustrated attempts to remember and refocused on the present. “Easy, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just I feel like I should know you, but my memory is a mess. A Shinigami was here a while ago that liked fucking with people’s heads.” 

Ichigo wasn’t sure how to handle this until he took another long look at his baby, the Alpha staring at the infant in confusion, and knew he couldn’t hide this from him. His son was a tiny version of his father, something all the more apparent with the Alpha showing up as Pantera. “You do know me, when you were with Aizen we fought a couple times. The last time didn’t exactly end like the others.” He worked through the stilted confession slowly, each word carefully considered but he still wasn’t convinced he was saying the right thing. 

Grimmjow crept a little closer, the confusion still showing on his face, but his forehead furrowed in thought as he took in Beta and baby. The shards of his memory sharp and painful, but the shock of orange hair streaming down the Beta’s back added to his voice and determination, coming to poke at the pieces and rail at him for forgetting. 

And the baby. That beautiful strong fucking perfect baby cradled protectively by the Beta was the breaking point, because damn it the newborn looked just like him. He swallowed heavily before reaching out a hand and brushing a single fingertip along blue hair still wet from birth, the Beta tensing up but allowing it, “He’s mine, isn’t he?” Grimmjow more stated than asked before slowly adding on “Ichigo.” 

Ichigo was distracted by a fresh pain, panting lightly through it, and just nodded at Grimmjow. When the contraction was over, he elaborated, “Yes and he waited for you. I was trying to get him out but he just wouldn’t come. Then I felt you. He crowned on the spot.” 

Grimmjow’s face split open with a wide grin at the confirmation and he laid his hand gently on Ichigo’s still swollen belly, a shiver of possessive pride racing through his system when he discovered his earlier observation was right, “There’s another baby, isn’t there?” 

Ichigo took one hand away from his son to put it over the Alpha’s keeping it in place, the touch grounding and warm against sore flesh. “Two more.” He might have said more, but another contraction washed over him, and he went back to trying to keep his breathing steady through it.

Grimmjow felt the muscles clench under his hand and he tightened his grip on the swell a bit more in physical reassurance. The Beta gasping in surprise but not protesting his support. 

When the contraction was over Ichigo was left carefully supporting his son, tucking him into the crook of his arm securely, while gripping at and messaging his lower belly with his free hand. “They really really like you.” He confessed, “I can feel the next one, it’s getting close.” He didn’t try to push Grimmjow away, the Alpha resting a hand higher up on his stomach, and settled the other on the inner thigh of his raised leg nudging it further out of the way. 

“You said it’s been months earlier, but exactly how long have you been alone? Grimmjow worried, stroking a hand down the baby this time for good measure, not taking his other hand away from Ichigo’s abdomen. Patiently waiting for his answer while the Beta endured another pain, the contractions closer and stronger than he expected between children, but this litter was apparently starved for Alpha attention and were determined to get at it. 

“Five months, before that I had Visoreds with me. They helped, but none of them were you.” This admission was quiet and hesitant. Ichigo reflexively cradling his son a little tighter. 

“I’m here now, I’d apologize but that doesn’t really cut it. If I could go kill Aizen a second time I would.” Grimmjow knew no apology would cover this glaring failure and lingering on it would take time they didn’t have, shown by the barely minute break between contractions even now. 

It was hearing Ichigo letting out a strained groan with a contraction, body bearing down possibly without him even realizing it, that signaled to Grimmjow they had to act fast. “Ichigo, you’re pushing, try to hang on a little longer if you can. We need to get the first one taken care of.” 

The Beta choked out words while his body warred between his need to push and instinct to obey his Alpha. “Take him, I can’t.” He shakily held out his son, putting all his trust in the Alpha because before he got himself stopped the feel of his newest baby coming down was stalling out, almost like something was in the way and it scared him. 

Grimmjow gathered up the offered infant carefully, one slice of a power infused claw had the cord cut and neatly cauterized in the same motion. In his resurrection Grimmjow did not wear clothing, but much like the Shinigami, his uniform was an extension of his power and he could manifest it whenever he wished. He wrapped the baby up in clean white cloth, having no time for more than a cursory few swipes to get off the worst of the mess.

He settled the baby gently on the sand in front of Ichigo’s sideways form, keeping him far enough back to be safe but close enough for the Beta’s peace of mind. 

By then Ichigo had managed to breathe and pant his way without pushing through a contraction, but the pressure between his legs was growing, the blockage moving a bit faster and staying in front of his second baby. He was afraid of what he would find, but questioning fingertips encountered a weird fleshy mass and as soon as he realized his son was safe he was calling out to Grimmjow, “Help me, something’s blocking the baby.”

The Alpha moved down to get a better look at what was happening, already having a good idea, and saw he was right. “You’re okay, it’s the remnants from our son. Push it out and the baby will come.”

The directions came while Ichigo was fighting the urge to push, afraid of what was happening, but Grimmjow’s calm advice had him giving in. He delivered the after birth with one solid steady effort, the release of pressure only temporary as the baby moved to immediately replace it, if anything even more eager than its brother to crown if that was even possible.

Grimmjow hurriedly buried the mess under the sand, thinking the endless desert was good for one thing at least. He focused back on Ichigo when he bore down in a strong heaving push, the baby’s head sliding quickly into view, liquid wetting the sand under the delivering Beta. It kept coming and coming, a bright orange splash against trembling white thighs. 

Grimmjow’s hand came to rest on Ichigo’s belly again, the other instinctively reaching out to support the rapidly emerging baby, Ichigo’s hands fisted in the sand as he pushed. 

When the pain finally relented Grimmjow was supporting most of its head and Ichigo was a panting mess of pain and shock. “Steady Ichigo, catch your breath,” He encouraged calmly, “Told you it would come. I know it’s fast and it hurts, but you’re both okay, just let it out.” 

Ichigo did his best to let the Alpha’s words soothe him, trying to slow his breathing to deep heavy pants, the baby so eager even the force of that without a contraction was enough to nudge it further out and he groaned in surprised pain, off guard when the next contraction slammed into him turning the groan into a scream. His body now well practiced in clenching down in full body pushes practically involuntarily, this being no exception. 

There was nothing Grimmjow could do to soothe the Beta with the baby coming so quickly, it bloomed out of Ichigo, head turning smoothly and shoulders coming free so fast even expecting it Grimmjow was barely able to get both hands down to it in time for the slippery little body to land wetly in his arms, crying in disgruntled rage at the indignity of birth. 

He held the baby to his own chest checking the infant over until Ichigo had pulled himself together enough to reach for it then immediately placing the newborn in his arms. “This one’s a girl.” He informed with a grin. 

Their daughter’s wails woke up their son, and his voice joined hers in protest, Grimmjow scooping him back up for a soothing cuddle. Ichigo bonding with their second just as he had done with his first, whispering and inspecting her all over, noting how much this one took after himself.

He took a moment to relax with her, not speaking just yet, but when he did it was in admonishment, “Your children are difficult.” 

It made the Alpha laugh, “I won’t say sorry, look at what you’ve done, they’re fucking perfect. First litters are always tricky while you figure everything out.”

“Still fucking hurts,” Ichigo countered, hand coming up to cup his daughter’s head as she nuzzled into his chest. “They are pretty perfect though.” He agreed.

“And determined, we shouldn’t wait to get her ready. Let’s not make that mistake twice.” Grimmjow advised. 

“I saw you cut his cord, can you do that for her?” Ichigo requested, shifting a little more upright so the Alpha could reach him easier and still keep a good hold on their boy. Grimmjow using the same delicate precision as for their son. 

He couldn’t manifest more clothing, that’s not how it worked, so he settled for laying their boy down again and wrapping her up with him, they would keep each other calm and warm. “There, safe and warm, they’ll be okay while we concentrate on the last one.” 

Ichigo was inspecting his abdomen with his hands, continuing contractions and his sore flesh making it difficult, but the baby felt low and ready; the weight in his pelvis agreeing with that assessment. “I don’t think it’s going to wait long.” He guessed when the newest contraction passed, feeling pressure building.

Ichigo was still sitting mostly upright, leaning heavily on one side with legs spread wide when Grimmjow came up between his thighs, manually pushing them further apart than he could get by himself. He watched Ichigo’s muscles clenching down again and got an idea. “Go ahead and push Ichigo, that’ll get the remnants out of the baby’s way.”

Ichigo nodded and obeyed, shuddering at the truly weird feeling of getting rid of the aftermath. Once again Grimmjow hurriedly buried the evidence, coming back to his spot and putting his hand back over the much smaller but still firm swell, “How do you feel?”

Ichigo shot him an incredulous glare, too busy dealing with a contraction to dignify that with a response until it was over. “How the fuck do you think I feel? Your baby’s trying to escape.” 

Grimmjow noted that as gruff as Ichigo sounded, he hadn’t moved the Alpha’s hand away, and was arching his back minutely into the touch, craving it. He rubbed soothing circles into the tender skin feeling the next contraction gripping the muscle, “I’ll take that credit, this one’s gonna be just as perfect as the others.” He praised, hearing the faint moan emitting from Ichigo. 

Ichigo suddenly flung his head back, rocking from side to side, his water breaking had him crying out in more fear than pain. Grimmjow still had his hand over Ichigo’s belly and could feel him pushing but something was scaring him out of his mind. “Breathe Ichigo!” He snapped with authority, the Beta freezing in his panicked motions, trying to gasp in a breath while his body road out a series of short heaves, urge to push too strong to fight completely. “There you go, easy, calm down.” Grimmjow kept encouraging until the pain passed and Ichigo was clutching at his belly frantically. “What’s wrong?”

“I can feel it, something’s not right.” He burst out with his gasping breaths. 

“Don’t panic,” Grimmjow warned, voice steady. “When you pushed did you feel it coming down at all?” Getting stuck and being in a bad position were two different problems, sometimes happening together, but one was much easier to deal with than the other. 

Ichigo nodded frantically, wincing as pain washed over him, he could only get out a quick forced answer, “Coming now.” His body was pushing in those short bursts again, trying his best to just breathe through it but he was losing the fight. Too tired from such a long labor and two previous deliveries. The baby was determined, bulging his tender skin out despite his best efforts, but it still felt just wrong.

Grimmjow’s experience let him know their answer as soon as the first bit of the baby showed itself. The pain retreating in the wake of his discovery, Ichigo asking as soon as he was able, “Is it okay?” 

Grimmjow tightened his hand on Ichigo’s stomach to once again give reassurance, “The baby’s fine for now, but I know why it feels so different. It couldn’t get turned around with those two in the way.” 

“Backwards?” Ichigo’s terror growing. 

“I told you, don’t panic.” Grimmjow reminded, though it was pretty futile when Ichigo’s body tensed up against a building contraction. “Ichigo, don’t try to stop it, go on you’ve got to push.” He coached, Ichigo obeying with a terrified cry.

The good news was this one was as eager as the others, the bad news was it was big and painful to get out. Ichigo calling out in pain with every straining effort, the baby slipping free steadily. 

Grimmjow did not touch the baby, just watching the body emerging with the same smooth slide as the second baby, this one a bit slower. In the middle of a contraction, Ichigo reached out instinctively, grabbing at the Alpha’s hand on his belly and clung to his arm with both hands. Pulling himself forward and closer to Grimmjow still pushing down. 

Grimmjow let Ichigo use him for what he needed and added more contact when he brought his free arm around the Beta’s shoulders drawing him close enough their foreheads brushed together. “There you go, let it out. You’re doing great.” Grimmjow’s praise was both soothing and well earned.

Ichigo came out of the contraction listening to the Alpha’s voice and shuddered all down his body, first tensing and then relaxing, the words rumbling through him acting like Xanax for his frazzled nerves. The baby’s half born body was warm and heavy, and he could finally feel his love instead of sheer terror for the fragile baby. He loosened his grip on Grimmjow’s arm, the Alpha able to now slowly and carefully slid his arm under the arriving baby giving it support without pulling or tugging, making a discovery as he did so, “We’ve got another boy.”

Ichigo smiled at the knowledge and the next contraction had him pushing with renewed vigor, relaxed and powerful, his efforts were rewarded with the emergence of the baby’s torso and chin, little arms tightly crossed against its chest. He leaned deeper into Grimmjow, careful not to jostle the arm supporting the baby, deliberately pressing them together needing the grounding feeling of him. “He’s almost here.”

“You want to catch it?” Grimmjow offered. 

Ichigo shook his head slowly, “Don’t wanna move,” Was all he managed to say before falling into a groaning push his face squashed against Grimmjow’s broad chest words tumbling out between clenched teeth. “Keep it safe.” 

Grimmjow was already shifting around, reluctantly taking his arm away from Ichigo’s shoulders to bring down to the head pressing out with Ichigo’s strong pushing. The feel of a tiny mouth and nose under his fingertips was a huge relief, even if he was startled at the armor also revealing itself to his exploring touch. “He has a mask like you.” Grimmjow revealed, feeling the smile growing on Ichigo’s face from where he was plastered against him but soon tensing up for another effort. “Go on, one good push and he’ll come.” Grimmjow encouraged.

Ichigo took it to heart, bearing down in a muscle clenching body sagging push using all the strength he had left. The baby’s head slowly creeping free bit by bit until the very end when it came in an abrupt release of pressure and surge of pain. 

Nothing but silence, the first two had screamed their heads off as soon as they came, this one was silent for the few heart-stopping moments it took for Grimmjow to quickly settle the baby against Ichigo and alternate between flicking his heel and rubbing the tiny chest, and finally it took a startled inhale and let it out in a piercing cry.

“He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay…” Ichigo mumbled the mantra over and over, holding the baby tight and nuzzling into him. 

“You did it Ichigo,” Grimmjow praised, “And what did I tell you? He’s perfect.” 

Ichigo wrapped his arm snuggly around his new son and took in the sight of the warm bundle containing his first and second born, the babies squirming and beginning to cry at being disturbed by their brother’s dramatic entrance. “They all are.” He affirmed, letting his eyes close and body relax back against the sand in exhausted bliss. He would need to deal with the final remnants of birth soon, but for now he could just be in the moment and it was one he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I'm playing fast and loose with even my own story canon, but really these Alternate Beginnings are exactly that. Me messing around with the set up because one thing I am proud of is my world building -I may or may not have been solely world building a book series since roughly 2006 including several new species and two languages- so call it practice if you want, but it's fun breaking your own rules sometimes.


End file.
